


Выходные для Владык

by Li_Liana



Series: ЭПП (Эльфийские путешествия и приключения) [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 194,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще одно реал-шоу, хоть я и обещала их больше не писать ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2005-2008.

**_начало, вечер пятницы_ **

 

Степь. Заросшая вовсе не ковылем, а обычными полевыми цветочками-травками: Т.е. васильками, молочаем, ромашками, клевером, пыреем ползучим, шпорышом и т.д. С одной стороны вдалеке виднеется синеющая полоса леса, с другой - просматривается блестящая под солнцем река, за которой простираются возделанные поля.

Появляется Ли с блокнотом, деловито оглядывает пейзаж, потом исчезает. Почти одновременно появляются  Кэрдан, Леголас, Румил и Арагорн, Фарамир, Эовин.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (улыбается): О! Я вижу, и вас сюда уболтали.

АРАГОРН: Когда это гондорцы отказывались от дармовой развлекаловки?

ЭОВИН (практично): А кто-нибудь знает, что это будет за шоу?

РУМИЛ: Как мне объяснили, это все будет очень быстро и почти не всерьез.

КЭРДАН: И ты поверил?

РУМИЛ (пожимает плечами)

 

Появляются Элронд и Лурц.

 

ЛУРЦ (всем небрежно): Хай! (почти почтительно кивает Кэрдану) Владыка.

КЭРДАН (кивает в ответ)

АРАГОРН (удивленно): А это что за приступ вежливости у нашего орка?

ЛУРЦ (беззлобно): Отвяжись.

ЭЛРОНД (оценивающе оглядывает компанию)

КЭРДАН: Что, Элрыч, и тебя привлекли? Ты ж, вроде, все больше по другим шоу специализируешься.

ЭЛРОНД: Надо расширять свои кругозоры. И потом, как же такое шоу без меня?

КЭРДАН: Тебе не надоело еще?

ЭЛРОНД: А тебе?

КЭРДАН: Так это ж мини-шоу. Если они обещают уложиться в пару дней, не думаю, что затянут больше нескольких недель. А почему бы слегка не отвлечься от обычных будней?

 

Появляются Галадриэль с Кэлеборном и Тингол с Мелиан.

 

КЭРДАН (тихо): Оппа…

ВСЕ (очень удивленно смотрят на Тингола и Мелиан)

ТИНГОЛ и МЕЛИАН (находят знакомые лица, кивают)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Я всегда подозревал, что ведущие вытягиваю сюда участников из разных временных промежутков. Теперь я хоть понял, почему мы с Лином … (не договаривает, глубоко задумавшись)

КЭРДАН (кратко представляет королевской чете из Дориата незнакомых им участников): Элронд, ваш правнук. Сын Эльвинг.

ТИНГОЛ и МЕЛИАН (заинтересовано рассматривают Элронда)

ЭЛРОНД (чуть смущенно хмурится)

КЭРДАН (продолжает): Леголас - сын Трандула. Румил - эльф из Лориена. Арагорн, сын Араторна, наследник Исильдура.

РУМИЛ (комментирует официальное представление Арагорна): Ага, еще один любитель жениться на дочерях эльфийских Владык.

ФАРАМИР (услужливо): Муженек вашей пра-правнучки.

ТИНГОЛ (неодобрительно смотрит на Арагорна)

АРАГОРН (отвечает ему своим коронным хмурым взглядом, показывает Фарамиру кулак, мрачно): Мало мне тут на мою голову было Элронда.

ЭЛРОНД: Молчи уж, родственничек.

РУМИЛ: Да тут половина участников - родственники. Прям семейный пикник какой-то получается.

ЛУРЦ (хмыкает): И один бедный я среди стольких зазнаек-эльфов.

КЭРДАН: Хмм… А это - Лурц, урук-хай из Изенгарда. И Фарамир с Эовин - наместническая чета из Итилиена.

ТИНГОЛ (презрительно): Люди меня интересуют меньше всего. (критически оглядывает Эовин)

ФАРАМИР (хмурит брови)

МЕЛИАН (под шумок начинает тихонько о чем-то говорить с Галадриэль)

 

Появляются Ангмарец и 9-й назгул.

 

ЛУРЦ (радостно): Ееес! Нашего полку прибыло!

КЕЛЕБОРН и ТИНГОЛ (очень недружелюбно смотрят на назгулов)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (примирительно): Не переживайте. Если захотят, они могут себя вести вполне прилично. К тому же с нами Эовин (улыбается роханке) В крайнем случае, попросим ее погонять назгулей.

ТИНГОЛ (презрительно): Чтобы я о чем-то просил человеческую женщину?!

ФАРАМИР (грозно): Между прочим, ты говоришь о моей жене!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Эльфики, не наезжайте, на Эо!

ЭОВИН (улыбается мужу)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тихо шепчет на ухо Мелиан)

МЕЛИАН (осторожно уводит Тингола в сторону и начинает ему что-то объяснять)

КЕЛЕБОРН (риторически): И зачем я опять сюда приехал?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Снова побоялся отпускать меня одну.

КЕЛЕБОРН (вздыхает): И дались тебе эти шоу.

 

Появляются Берен, Лютиэн и Финрод.

 

КЭРДАН (тихо): Не думал, что ведущим удастся меня удивить.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (радостно): Фиииин!!! (обнимает Финрода)

КЕЛЕБОРН (вздыхая, косится на жену, радующуюся как юная девочка)

МЕЛИАН и ТИНГОЛ (радостно встречают Лютиэн)

МЕЛИАН: Элронд, подойди к нам. Я познакомлю тебя с твоей бабушкой.

ЭЛРОНД (Кэрдану): /Ну, пусть только объявятся эти ведущие! Я им припомню эту заподлянку! Это ж надо было додуматься - свести меня с предками на глазах у зятя!/

БЕРЕН (стоит слегка потерянно)

АРАГОРН (подходит к нему): Ну, здравствуй, первооткрыватель.

 

Появляется Саурон. В облике молодого красивого человека с длинными темными волосами.

 

ВСЕ (замолкают и нервно-удивленно смотрят на новоявление)

АНГМАРЕЦ (тихо): Упс

САУРОН (с паскудной улыбочкой): Не ждали? Отдохнуть решили? Расслабиться?

 

Эльфийские владыки как бы ненароком перестраиваются так, чтобы Мелиан, Галадриэль и Лютиэн оказались позади остальных. Кэрдан, Элронд  и Финрод стоят впереди, а Тингол и Кэлеборн возле жен.

 

БЕРЕН (оказывается оттесненным "строем" эльфов и обходит их сзади, чтобы стать возле жены)

ЛЕГОЛАС (не участвуя в остальных перемещениях, со смесью опаски и отвращения косится на Саурона)

РУМИЛ (на всякий случай присоединяется к своим Владыкам)

АНГМАРЕЦ и 9-Й НАЗГУЛ (занимают позицию чуть позади Саурона)

ФАРАМИР и ЭОВИН (одновременно пытаются отодвинуть друг друга себе за спину)

ЛУРЦ (делает вид, что он тут просто так мимо проходил)

АРАГОРН (нагло выходит вперед): Ну что, Сауроныч, опять в гляделки поиграем?

САУРОН (в сердцах): Тьфу! Исильдурское отродье. Изыди.

Ли (появляется, с показательно оптимистической улыбочкой): Ну, как? Уже познакомились?

КЭРДАН (недоверчиво): Ли, только не говори, что Саурон тоже участвует.

Ли (нахально улыбается): Ты как всегда удивительно прозорлив, Корабелл.

КЭРДАН (хмурится): А ты уверена, что это - хорошая идея?

Ли (пожимает плечами): Я тут вообще почти не при чем. Даже не ведущая, а просто … (на секунду запинается)… просто финансовый директор и помощник по некоторым организационным вопросам. И потом, неужели один Саурон - это такая уж проблема?

СТАРШИЕ ЭЛЬФЫ (хмуро-утвердительно смотрят на Ли)

САУРОН (обворожительно улыбается): Ну, что вы, миледи, конечно нет.

Ли (пару секунд задумчиво изучает Саурона, потом машет рукой): Да, ладно. Все равно это не моя проблема. Я побежала. Если кто-то решить досрочно выбыть из шоу - зовите меня. Все остальные вопросы решайте с Тирр. (исчезает)

Тирр (появляется, информативно): Мурр!

ЛЕГОЛАС (пока остальные продолжают нервно коситься на Саурона, искренне радостно): Привет, хвостатая. Теперь ты здесь за главную? Чье это вообще шоу?

Тирр (вздыхает): Будешь смеяться, но - ничье. Несколько спонсоров уговорили Ли заняться юридической организацией. Она за шкирку приволокла меня. А ведущие у нас вольнонаемные и  по контракту работают.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с осуждением): Очень мило.

Тирр: А какие проблемы? С призовым фондом и т.д. никаких вопросов. Эта тема у нас надежно закрыта. За собственную безопасность отвечают сами участники, ну, в крайнем случае, я могу вмешаться. Ведущие просто делают свою работу. Нормальная коммерческая организация. Тем более, шоу короткое - на одни выходные Скорее отдых, чем соревнование.

УЧАСТНИКИ (с сомнением и без оптимизма косятся друг на друга)

ТИНГОЛ (недовольно): Этот зверь будет вести шоу?!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с легкой полуулыбкой): Не спеши с выводами, родственничек. И не суди по внешнему виду.

Тирр (легкий полупоклон полуприседание, исполняемое на четырех лапах в сторону Глэд): На первый день первая команда: Саурон, Кэрдан, Элронд, Леголас, Румил, Эовин. Возражения есть?

ЭЛРОНД: Я возражаю! Решительно.

Тирр (пару секунд подумав):  Можешь поменяться с Арагорном в 3-й команде. Кроме него там Тингол, Мелиан, Фарамир, Лурц и 9-й назгул.

ТИНГОЛ (в шоке): Мы в одной команде с людьми, орком и назгулом?!

АРАГОРН (решительно): Не буду я меняться. (тихо) А то этот Дориатский шовинист совсем моего наместника заклюет.

ЭЛРОНД (без особого оптимизма смотрит на Мелиан и Тингола): А как-нибудь еще нельзя?

Тирр: Можно. Уйти из шоу, а на твое место я уговорю Трандуила. Хочешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (оживляется): Неплохая мысль!

ЭЛРОНД (после раздумий, хмуро поглядывая на Саурона): Я остаюсь. Если я противостоял Гортауэру на поле брани, смогу и в шоу.

АНГМАРЕЦ (хихикает): Не забывай, теперь вам придется быть в одной команде.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Тирр, а не слишком ли серьезно здесь представлена  темная сторона?

САУРОН (хмыкает): Эльфы, я с вас умиляюсь. Шесть эльфийских Владык вкупе с любимой занозой Моргота, одна Майяр и парочка представителей могучих людских родов испугались одного меня. Я аж прям начинаю собой гордиться.

РУМИЛ (ехидно): Зато здесь у нас нет секретного антимордорского оружия в лице хоббитов.

САУРОН (морщится при упоминании о хоббитах)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и КЕЛЕБОРН (осуждающе смотрят на Румила)

Тирр (утешительно): Не переживайте, для равновесия у нас все ведущие будут темными.

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): И каким образом это должно уравновесить ситуацию?

Тирр: И пока не прибыли ведущие, состав второй команды: Галадриэль, Келеборн, Финрод, Берен, Лютиэн и Ангмарец.

 

Судя по всему, вторая команда больше всех довольна своим составом.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (мрачно): И за какие преступления вы поместили меня в этот рассадник мерзостного света?

БЕРЕН (грозно): Не выражайся, нечисть!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Не указывай мне, смертный!

АРАГОРН (с ностальгией): Эххх, как давно я не рявкал "оставить склоку!". Жаль, что вы - не моя команда.

БЕРЕН (недобро смотрит на Арагорна): А ты кто вообще такой?

АРАГОРН: Хоть ты и прадедушка моей любимой жены, но я Государь Гондора, и не смей мне перечить! (чуть спокойнее) Такая привилегия есть только у тестя.

ЭЛРОДН (с непонятным выражением): Ну, спасибо зятек.

БЕРЕН (озадаченно изучает Элронда, пытаясь осознать, что этот отнюдь не молодой эльф - его собственный внук)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Между прочим, за такие шутки с вытаскиванием нас из разных времен вас можно и к ответственности привлечь.

Тирр: Ты не довольна, что до отбытия в Валинор увиделась с братом?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (смущается): Да в целом - нет.

 

Чуть в стороне от остальных появляется высокая темноволосая девушка неопределенного возраста в черных одеждах. Длинные волосы черным водопадом стекают по плечам. Бледная кожа лица и рук, казалось никогда не видела солнца. На дне светло-голубых, почти прозрачных глаз вполне явственно заметны тени прошлых бед и потерь.

 

Тирр (радостно): О! А вот и наша первая ведущая. А то я уже замучилась одной за все отвечать. Первая команда, знакомьтесь. Она будет вас курировать.

ДЕВУШКА (едва заметно кивает)

Тирр (представляется): Падший Ангел, проклятая и лишенная имени, нареченная демоницей в первые круги ада, но отринувшая свою судьбу. Проклятая богами и сатаной и до сих пор расхлебывающая свое проклятье.

АНГМАРЕЦ (восхищенно): Вау! Какие люди. Приятно познакомиться. Как вас зовут, прекрасная незнакомка?

ДЕВУШКА (очень холодно): Вам же сказали, что у меня нет имени.

Тирр (продолжает представление): Последние …э…э…э… сколько? Три или пять тысяч?

ДЕВУШКА (сдвигает плечами)

Тирр: В общем, последние тысячелетия провела в небытие в собственноручно изготовленной гробнице. Пока некоторые энтузиасты (дракона им в зад!) ее оттуда не раскопали.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Спорю на свою корону, что на подобное только у людей могло хватить глупости.

Тирр (кивает): Угадал. (хмуро косясь на бывшую ангелиху) В гробницу залезла после того, как уничтожила целый мир.

ДЕВУШКА (неожиданно возмущенно): Я его не уничтожала! Это ты привела захватчика!

 

Земля ощутимо вздрагивает.

 

Тирр: Да? Я?! А ничего, что я была трупом, уже ни на что не способным? И сделала все возможное, чтобы честно сдохнуть вместе с завоевателем?

ДЕВУШКА (еще больше заводится): А я? Мною в это время местные боги и черти вообще в чехарду играли. Не я начала ту войну! Не я!!!

 

Начинается небольшое землетрясение.

 

Тирр (с сарказмом): О, да. Ты ее закончила. Очень радикально.

ДЕВУШКА (сжимая кулаки с подавляемой яростью смотрит на кошку)

 

Падают несколько метеоритов. Самый крупный летит в Тирр, но та вовремя отскакивает. Еще одна серия подземных толчков разверзает под ногами участников пропасть, которая начинается именно под ногами кошки. Все вовремя уворачиваются от горящих камней и отходят от трещины в земле.

 

Тирр (примирительно): Ладно, не злись. И ты, и я прекрасно знаем, что войну развязали драконы и твой суженый-фашист, а мир уничтожил бог-основатель после того, как ты оставила от него одно пожарище.

ДЕВУШКА (вздыхает и с усилием возвращается к первоначальному отчужденно-холодному состоянию)

Тирр (остальным): Как, надеюсь, вы догадались, она была проклята даром разрушения. Когда она испытывает любые эмоции, мир вокруг нее начинает стремительно разрушаться.

САУРОН: Хм, какое полезное проклятие. Миледи, вы никогда не думали об экскурсии в Мордор?

ДЕВУШКА (презрительно):  Я сотни раз отказывала демонам и Сатане. Почему ты думаешь, что я соглашусь помогать тебе? (гордо) Я была рождена ангелом, и то, что у меня теперь нет крыльев, не значит, что я буду творить зло.

САУРОН (выгибает бровь): Ну-ну. Мы об этом еще поговорим, ладно?

ДЕВУШКА (пожимает плечами)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Кстати, можно вас как-то называть? А то совсем без имени не очень удобно.

ДЕВУШКА (безразлично): Падшая. Разрушительница. Как хотите.

Тирр (тихо подсказывает): Ангелиха.

ДЕВУШКА (слегка вздрагивает, начинает дуть все усиливающийся ветер)

Тирр (участникам, проникновенно): Вы как-нибудь потом попробуйте позлить ее возле складов с боеприпасами. Такой фейерверк получится - не пожалеете.

ДЕВУШКА (в тон Тирр): Ага, а еще возле ядерных реакторов можно. (почти без паузы) За что ты меня так ненавидишь?

Тирр (показательно удивленно): Я? С чего ты взяла? Извини, дорогая, я не умею ненавидеть. Но никогда не забуду всех своих мертвых друзей, оставшихся на той войне. (очень тихо) И тех, кого она навсегда разделила.

ДЕВУШКА (тоже тихо): Я сожалею. Но вам всем было плевать на меня.

САУРОН (слегка фривольно): Если вечер воспоминаний закончен, то, несравненная Падший Ангел, позволь называть тебя Дарки, ты не против?

Тирр и ДЕВУШКА (вздрагивают)

Тирр (ухмыляется)

Дарки (почти безразлично):  Можешь называть меня так.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Тирр, что произошло?/

Тирр (довольно): /Саушка на всех парах вписывается в мою первую ловушку/

ЛЕГОЛАС (серьезно): /Тирр, не играй с Сауроном. Это слишком опасно/

Тирр: /Рядом с Дарки все опасно. Главное - вовремя унести лапы, но исход все равно будет одним/

 

Перед участниками появляется молодой парень с мечом за спиной.

 

Дрон (замечает Тирр, выхватывает меч и вполне проворно прыгает в сторону кошки, яростно): Это опять ТЫ??!!!

Тирр (отскакивает, искренне удивленно): Тю! Ты еще живой? (в пространство) Ли, что это за шуточки?

Ли (появляется): Это не шуточки, а наш второй ведущий.

Тирр (от удивления садится на собственный хвост, слегка заикаясь): Эт-т-тот? В шоу, которое я курирую? Ты ничем не обкурилась?

Дрон (поигрывая мечом в руке): Я все помню!

Ли: Тирр, только не говори мне, что ты не унесешь свой хвост от одного психа.

Тирр (изучает пришельца как некоторое очень дивное, но давно уже дохлое животное): Откуда ты его только откопала? Когда я его последний раз видела, он как раз благополучно отдавал концы на радость всем окружающим.

Ли: Ты же знаешь, там никому спокойно умереть не дадут - всегда найдутся непрошеные спасатели.

Дрон (нервно оглядывается): Это и есть участники вашего шоу? (Ли, с претензией) Мы так не договаривались!

Ли (хмыкает): Внимательнее контракт надо было читать. (исчезает)

Тирр (неожиданно вкрадчиво): Дрон, солнце, я забыла, как ты относишься к эльфам?

Дрон: К этим остроухим террористам?!

Тирр (довольно): Ага. Ну, тогда все в равных условиях. (остальным) Представляю вам Дрона. Это ведьмак-маньяк с фашистскими замашками, который считает целью своей жизни изничтожение всех, кому не повезло родиться человеком. Сколько раз свое время он пытался убить меня - я уж и сбилась со счета.

Дрон (упрямо): Один раз почти убил.

Тирр (фыркает): За тот раз я тебя спасла, так что мы квиты. (показывает ведьмаку на участников) Эовин, Берена, Фарамира и Арагорна можешь не пытаться убивать, они люди.

Дрон (хмуро): Пособничество нечисти тоже должно быть наказуемо.

МЕЛИАН (вкрадчиво): А за что же вы эльфов к нечисти причисляете?

Тирр: В его родном мире люди уже давно воюют с эльфами.

Дрон: Три года назад остроухие трусы сбежали, оставив свои леса.

Тирр: О, как? Спорю, что это началось после твоего возвращения?

Дрон (бледнеет): Неужели по моим следам пришли…?

Тирр: А как ты думал? Проложить к себе домой дорогу из такого мощного перекрестка миров и надеяться, что за тобой по ней никто не пройдет? Наивный.

АНГМАРЕЦ (подходит, полуобнимает Дрона): Тиррушка, не волнуйся. Перевоспитаем молодое поколение. К концу шоу он у нас на эльфов молиться будет.

Дрон (пытается вонзить меч в несуществующее сердце)

АНГМАРЕЦ (скептически): Ну-ну.

САУРОН (удивленно): Ангма, чем ты занимаешься?

АНГМАРЕЦ (хитро): Оказываю услугу потенциальному хвостатому союзнику. Ваша школа, Гортауэр.

Тирр (озирается): Что-то ведущий для третей группы задерживается. (доверительно) Я и сама не знаю, кто это будет. Но Ли обещала найти кого-нибудь.

Мриярр (появляется): Всем "мяу"!

КЭРДАН, РУМИЛ И ЛУРЦ (дружно вздрагивают)

Тирр: О, нет…

КЭРДАН (со вздохом): Эру…

ЛУРЦ: Сссарумать!

РУМИЛ (в сердцах): Моргот!

КЕЛЕБОРН (резко): Румил, как ты выражаешься?!

РУМИЛ (очень вежливо):  Владыка, уверяю Вас, после пары часов общения с этой хвостатой Вам захочется выразиться еще хуже.

Мриярр (ласково): Не такая уж я и страшная, правда, Кэрдан?

КЭРДАН (мрачновато): Я рад, что ты курируешь не нашу группу.

САУРОН (заинтересовано): А почему столько шума вокруг этой милой зверушки?

КЭРДАН (с озарением): Сауроныч, я тебя умоляю, научи эту хвостатую плохому! Если у тебя хоть что-то получится, лично обещаю ящик лихолесского красного из лучших запасов Трандуила!

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ СТАРШИЕ ЭЛЬФЫ (смотрят на Кэрдана как  на внезапно свихнувшегося)

САУРОН (в полном шоке от тона эльфа и самого предложения)

Мриярр (улыбается): Эльф, ты мне льстишь.

Тирр (удивленно): /Кэрдан, что ты делаешь?/

КЭРДАН: /Поверь мне. Я достаточно общался с твоей племянницей. Научить ее чему-либо, это вообще почти невыполнимая задача. И потом, посуди сама, чем больше она общается с эльфами, тем злее и чокнутее становиться. Логично предположить обратную зависимость/

Тирр (задумчиво): /А в этом что-то есть/

САУРОН (первым приходит в себя от удивления, с довольной ухмылкой): Я принимаю твое предложение, Владыка Серебристых Гаваней. Не думаю, что мне не удастся совратить кошачью душу.

Тирр (тихо): Было бы куда еще совращать.

Мриярр (несколько секунд изучает Саурона, практично):  Кольцо всевластия подаришь?

САУРОН (быстро): Одолжил бы, если бы не угнали. (злобный взгляд в сторону Кэрдана, Элронда и Арагорна). А зачем оно тебе?

Мриярр: Да без проблем, я могу его и из прошлого достать, если ты не против.

Тирр (ехидно): Не выйдет. Оно невыносимо из Арды. Мы проверяли.

Мриярр (разочаровано): Уууу!

КЭРДАН (осуждающе-восхищенно с легким ужасом): Кошки!

САУРОН: А все-таки, для чего оно тебе? Силу захотелось увеличить или власть нужна?

Мриярр (фыркает): Вот еще! Я бы его Дарки подарила.

Дарки: Зачем?!

Мриярр (ехидно): Оно бы сломало твою волю, ты бы согласилась присоединиться к воинству Ада, а я бы отгребла награду за твое возвращение. Знаешь, до каких высот они ее подняли за тысячелетия твоего добровольного небытия?

КЭРДАН, РУМИЛ и Тирр (осуждающе): Мриярр!

Мриярр: Ась?  Или вы к моей совести взываете? Так ее и у Тирр днем с огнем не найдешь, а у меня и в помине не было.

Тирр: Поскольку мы все уже собрались, можете начинать первый конкурс, а то вы тут до вечера будете знакомиться. (все исчезают)

 

**_1-й конкурс_ **

 

Все три команды и ведущие появляются в трех вагонах одного и того же поезда. По счастливой случайности, в момент перехода все остальные занимающие свои места пассажиры смотрят как раз в другую сторону, и никто не замечает нестандартного способа погрузки в вагон средиземцев. Во время перехода одежда конкурсантов меняется на примерно обычные джинсы, рубашки, куртки, свитера и т.д. В длинные юбки оказываются одетыми только Мелиан и Лютиэн.

У всех команд по шесть мест в самом центре каждого из трех плацкартных вагонов.

 

_первая команда_

 

Участники проходят к своим местам, слегка сторонясь Саурона. Дарки в форме проводницы вручает им 4-ре билета на обычные места и 2 - на боковые напротив. Дарки уходит разбираться с обычными пассажирами.

 

ЭЛРОНД (критически осматривает вагон, присаживается на одно из нижних мест): Надеюсь, молодежь предпочтет верхние полки?

ЭОВИН: Легко! (взбирается на верхнюю полку напротив Элорнда.

ЭЛРОНД: Э-э-э… Вообще-то я имел в виду Леголаса с Румилом. А даме могли бы и нижнюю уступить.

ЭОВИН (с полки): Мне и тут хорошо.

САУРОН (осторожно присаживается на краешек второй нижней полки)

ЭЛРОНД (непререкаемо): Ты спишь на боковых!

САУРОН: Это еще почему?

ЭЛРОНД (хмуро): Потому что!

САУРОН (легко): Вот, и ладно. А пока я у вас в гостях посижу. С младшим поколением поближе познакомлюсь.

КЭРДАН (мрачно): И не думай.

САУРОН (корчит нарочито свирепую рожу, которая в его нынешнем облике смотрится весьма мило): Уууу!!! Какой я страшный! От меня уже охраняют малолетних эльфов и невинных девиц.

ЭОВИН (выглядывает с полки): Я давно не девица и не невинна.

КЭРДАН и ЭЛРОНД (недобро смотрят на Эовин)

ЭОВИН (обиженно): Ну, и не надо. Сами разбирайтесь с вашим темным майя. (переворачивается на живот и демонстративно изучает пейзажи за окном)

РУМИЛ (не очень уверенно): И я не малолетний эльф.

САУРОН (издевательски): О, да.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с непроницаемым лицом): Видимо, Гортауэр имел в виду меня.

КЭРДАН (становится перед Сауроном): Сделай одолжение, уйди на свою нижнюю боковую полку.

ЭЛРОНД (с решительным лицом становится рядом)

САУРОН (фыркает): Радуйтесь, что я пока не хочу срывать это шоу. (встает)

ЭЛРОНД: Считай, что твоя отговорка принята.

САУРОН (глаза опасно сужаются): В прошлый раз вы встали против меня впятером, а сейчас вас только двое. Ты так уверен в себе, сын Эрендила?

КЭРДАН (примирительно): Никто ни в чем не уверен. Но у нас есть чем заняться на этом шоу и без личных разборок, правда, Саурон?

САУРОН (вздыхает): Ненавижу соглашаться с эльфами. Но лучше пока пообщаюсь с нашей очаровательной ведущей, а к вам я еще вернусь. (многообещающе ухмыляется и уходит в купе проводников к Дарки)

ЭЛРОДН (вздыхает с облегчением): И за что в нашу команду такое несчастье?

КЭРДАН: А к кому его? К Тинголу с Мелиан? Или к Финроду с Береном и Лютиэн?

ЭЛРОДН (ворчливо): А мы крайние, да? Зачем его вообще сюда пригласили?

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Откуда я знаю?

РУМИЛ (чуть издевательски): Мудрый Корабелл обязан все знать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (в пространство): Дальние путешествия негативно сказываются на манерах некоторых эльфов.

РУМИЛ: /Не надо мне указывать/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /А ты не зарывайся/

РУМИЛ: /Саурон не кусается, а я не младенец, чтобы меня от него защищать. Что вы вечно меня самым маленьким выставляете?! Эовин - и ту так не опекают!/

ЛЕГОЛАС (серьезно): /Рум, ты не прав/

ЭЛРОНД: У нас назрел вопрос, кто будет спать на боковом рядом с Сауроном?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Может, никто? Мы с Румилом и на одной нижней полке поместимся. А Кэрдан - на верхней над тобой.

КЭРДАН (обдумывает заманчивое предложение)

ЭЛРОНД: И что о нас подумают люди?

ЭОВИН: А вдруг ведущие посчитают это нарушением правил?

КЭРДАН (вздыхает, Леголасу): Твое предложение не лишено смысла, но, видимо, придется мне ночевать на боковых.

РУМИЛ (с вызовом): Я могу!

КЭРДАН: Эру… Ты хоть раз в Арде Саурона видел? Хоть в форме ока?

РУМИЛ: Ну… Нет. Мы Лориен охраняли, а туда Око никогда не проникало.

ЭЛРОНД (наставительно): То-то же. И вообще, Корабелл, я поражаюсь, что ты позволяешь молодежи так фривольно с тобой общаться.

КЭРДАН (показательно тяжко): Такие они. Один раз вольность допусти - совсем на шею сядут.

ЛЕГОЛАС (старательно пытается не хихикнуть)

РУМИЛ (насторожено переводит взгляд с Кэрдана на Элронда)

КЭРДАН: /Румил, ты можешь мне не верить, но Саурон намного опаснее, чем тебе кажется. И умоляю, не соверши ошибки, недооценивая его/

РУМИЛ (молчит, но по глазам видно, что его не убедили)

ЛЕГОЛАС (догадывается о направлении его мыслей): /Даже если ты встречался с необычными опасностями в иных мирах, это не делает тебя сильнее в Арде/

РУМИЛ (нарочито отвечает так, что бы его слышали все три эльфа-собеседника): /Мы не в Арде/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Но Саурон - это зло оттуда/

РУМИЛ: /Но ведь ведущие как-то рассчитывают справиться с ним в случае чего?/

КЭРДАН (вмешивается): /Кстати, да, Лас. Действительно, что себе думают организаторы? Ты же с Тирр много общаешься/

ЛЕГОЛАС (грустно): /Ничего хорошего они не думают/

КЭРДАН: /То есть?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ты, в случае чего, сможешь сам сбежать из этого мира?/

КЭРДАН: /Да. Моя последняя ювелирная покупка и сейчас со мной/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /У меня кольцо миров Линдира. У Глэд ее и-скакун/

КЭРДАН (очень удивленно): /Они что всерьез рассчитывают, что мы действительно полностью сами обеспечиваем свою безопасность?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Угу. И даже не только в Сауроне дело. У всех троих ведущих мозги сильно не на месте/

ЭЛРОНД (возмущенно): /Ничего себе!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Если начнутся проблемы, я или Кэрдан эвакуирую нашу часть команды. Глэд забирает Кела и Берена с Тинэ. Их там еще подстраховывает Ли с оборудованием. А Тирр вытаскивает дориатцев и гондорцев/

РУМИЛ: /А остальные?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Лурц согласился участвовать без страховки. А назгулам и Саурону ее никто и не предлагал/

_в купе проводников_

 

Дарки (меланхолично помешивает чай)

САУРОН (с практическим интересом): Значит, ты и взглядом убивать можешь?

Дарки (не отвлекаясь от чая): Могу.

САУРОН (скептически): И многих одновременно?

Дарки (упорно глядя в стакан): Последний раз - объединенную армию двух континентов.

САУРОН (присвистывает): Эффективно.

Дарки (поднимает руку над чаем, вода начинает дрожать, потом за мгновение нагревается до состояния пара и взрывается, разнося по купе осколки стаканчика)

САУРОН (осторожно отряхивается от осколков)

Дарки (глухо): Самое страшное, что как только я поддаюсь проклятью, я почти растворяюсь в нем.

Тирр (заглядывает в купе, цитирует): " …она шла только вперед. Под ней горела земля. Взглянувшие на нее падали замертво, удостоенные ее взгляда обращались в пепел… Там, где она прошла, оставалась лишь черная потрескавшаяся земля, усеянная пеплом живых и остывающими пятнами расплавившихся камней и машин…"

Дарки (устало): Кошка, исчезни.

Тирр: Я всего лишь цитирую надпись из официального музея Исхода.

САУРОН (не очень убежденно): В хрониках всегда все преувеличивают.

Тирр: Не в этот раз.

Дарки: Откуда ты знаешь? Тебя там не было.

Тирр. Но я там была пару часов спустя. Весьма наглядное зрелище.

Дарки (смотрит в окно, за которым уже стемнело): Я всегда пыталась избежать лишних смертей. А тогда лишь хотела спасти его… (с упреком смотрит на кошку) Где были вы все, когда они расстреливали его?

Тирр: Все - это кто? Мастер умерла вместе с ним и половина ее учеников тоже. Мой любимый был слишком занят тем, чтобы успеть воскресить меня. Остальные и сами не выжили, а драконов как раз депортировал твой ненаглядный герой.

Дарки: Он не герой. Но он защищал девушку, которую любил, и ее свежеиспеченного мужа.

Тирр (фыркает): Интересная  любовь. Он отобрал у нее трон, корону и страну.

Дарки: Он готов был умереть за нее и в конце концов умер.

Тирр: Тебя не переспоришь. (машет хвостом и исчезает)

САУРОН (Дарки, заинтересовано): А знаешь, таки приезжай к нам в гости в Мордор. Тебе там должно понравиться.

Дарки (меланхолично): Родных крепостей не жалко? Порушу ведь ненароком.

САУРОН (очаровывающе улыбается): Ради вашей красоты я согласен даже лишиться Барад Дура.

Дарки: И подданных не жаль? Будут жертвы.

САУРОН: Уничтожай их на здоровье. Я не против. (хитро) А потом как-нибудь прогуляемся в сторону эльфийских лесов…

Дарки (подозрительно смотрит на Саурона)

САУРОН: Я все хотел спросить, а почему ты так решительно не хочешь принимать свою новую судьбу? Я не чувствую в тебе света.

Дарки (тихо): Он давно залит чужой кровью.

САУРОН: Зачем тогда упрямиться? Тьма ничуть не хуже, поверь мне. Там больше свободы.

Дарки (грустно улыбается, но глаза остаются такими же бесстрастными): Не надейся привлечь к себе на службу Разрушительницу. Это не моя сила, а мощь проклятья. Как только я соглашусь и приму демонское имя и судьбу, я стану обычной демоницей. Проклятье завершится, и я больше не буду разрушительницей миров.

САУРОН (убежденно): О! Тогда ты не должна сдаваться! Даже если ты очень давно не видела света, одна память о нем уже стоит того, чтобы не идти на поводу у толкающих тебя к тьме.

Дарки (очень удивленно): Ты это серьезно?

САУРОН: Конечно. Если кто-то не пожалел столько мощи, чтобы проклясть тебя, значит игра уже стоит свеч. Если ты рождена ангелом, ты не должна становиться демоницей.

Дарки (с горечью): Лучше оставаться проклятьем-разрушительницей и уничтожать все вокруг себя?

САУРОН: А ты не пробовала жить в местах, которые каждый приличный ангел посчитал бы за честь разрушить?

Дарки (удивленно): То есть?

САУРОН: Ну, в аду, например. Даже если ты там нечаянно что и порушишь, то ведь не жалко.

Дарки (улыбается): Правильно. Но из ада меня выгнали. Они же не идиоты.

САУРОН: Предложение на счет Мордора остается в силе.

Дарки (смутившись): Я подумаю.

САУРОН (с энтузиазмом): Мордору давно не хватает тем… (перебивает сам себя) … разрушающего женского начала.

Дарки (сомневается)

ПАССАЖИР  (вваливается в купе, развязно): Так, красавица, я не понял, где мой чай? Кончай тут шуры-муры разводить. У тебя люди в вагоне голодные!

САУРОН (встает, берет чайную ложечку и на глазах у пассажира без видимого усилия кончиками пальцев скручивает в аккуратный железный рулончик): Пшел вон! (вручает пассажиру скрученную ложечку)

ПАССАЖИР (нервно пытается хоть чуть-чуть разогнуть ложку, у него не получается, слегка заикаясь): Изззвините. (ретируется)

Дарки: Ой! Мне же надо постели разнести. (хватается за мешок)

САУРОН (галантно): Тебе помочь? (без перехода) И зачем ты вообще связалась с этим шоу - с твоей-то силой?

Дарки (горько): Моя сила приносит одни неприятности. И сама я не умею путешествовать по мирам, а оставаясь на долго в одном,  я его слишком быстро разрушаю. (берет мешок с постелью, стараясь не хихикнуть) Можешь помочь, только учти, что смеяться мне так же вредно, как расстраиваться.

 

Саурон с Дарки уходят к пассажирам.

 

_вторая команда_

 

Ангмарца сразу выселили на боковое место. Он особо и не сопротивлялся. Эльфы и Берен расселись на остальных двух нижних. Ангмарец некоторое время понаблюдал за эльфами, потом ушел в соседний вагон искать 9-го.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (как самая опытная в шоу рассказывает остальным про местные особенности)

БЕРЕН (озадачено): Значит нам надо провести несколько часов в …(оглядывается) … в этом странном месте?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (кивает): Да. Пока мы можем пообщаться. А ночью надо будет лечь на эти крайне неудобные лавки и хотя бы сделать вид, что мы спим.

БЕРЕН (обводит взглядом их места): Дамы, конечно, внизу. Но кто будет спать на боковом рядом с назгулом?

БЕРЕН, КЕЛЕБОРН и ФИНРОД (переглядываются)

КЕЛЕБОРН (категорично): На меня не рассчитывайте!

ЛЮТИЭН (испуганно прижимается к мужу)

ФИНРОД: Давайте, я.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (хмурится): /Вечно тебе больше всех надо/

ФИНРОД: /Ты никакими силами не выпихнешь туда Келеборна, а разлучать Берена и Тинэ просто жестоко. И он глаз не сомкнет, и она всю ночь психовать будет/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Но я так о многом хотела с тобой поговорить/

ФИНРОД (мысленно улыбается): /Как видишь, я еще не разучился пользоваться осанве. К тому же, я буду всего лишь в двух шагах/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (встревоженно): /Но там Ангмарец…/

ФИНРОД: /Сестрица, вот именно. Это всего лишь Ангмарец/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (успокаивается)

 

В соседнем купе начинают есть колбасу с луком и копченой рыбой.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (пытается зажать нос): Фууу! Что это за вонь?

БЕРЕН (подрывается): Сейчас я разберусь.

ДРОН (разносит постель по вагону, подходит к участникам, мрачно): Вы не должны мешать спокойному путешествию пассажиров-аборигенов. (кидает шесть комплектов белья) Постель. (уходит дальше)

ЛЮТИЭН (пытается открыть заедающее окно)

КЕЛЕБОРН (одним рывком открывает его, но в окно врывается запах гари): Тьфу! (закрывает окно. Это прямо душегубка какая-то.

 

В соседнем купе с другой стороны компания молодых людей начинает громко рассказывать похабные анекдоты.

 

ФИНРОД (удивленно): И мы должны все это терпеть?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (распечатывает постели, они оказываются на удивление чистыми, но достаточно сырыми, вздыхает): Таковы условия шоу. (после паузы) На самом деле здесь далеко не все и не всегда так плохо. Иногда бывает даже забавно.

ЛЮТИЭН и БЕРЕН (с сомнением смотрят на Глэд)

ФИНРОД: Я тебе верю, хоть мне и сложно подобное представить.

КЕЛЕБОРН (молча сидит со скептически-осуждающим видом)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (хихикает): Извините, но я тут вспомнила, как мне с Кэрданом и Халдиром пришлось из бушующего моря Шелоб вытаскивать. А вы устраиваете трагедию из-за обонятельных и шумовых помех.

КЕЛЕБОРН (хмурится): И как Халдир допустил, чтобы ты в этом участвовала? Он же должен был тебя защищать.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Он пытался, пока его крышей от шалаша не прибило. (улыбается воспоминаниям) Как раз после того, как Леголас у меня зайцев таскал… (вздыхает) Бедный Халдир, вот уж точно кому не пошло на пользу то шоу.

КЕЛЕБОРН (по-прежнему хмурится)

ЛЮТИЭН и ФИНРОД (заинтересовано слушают Глэд)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (после особо громкого "ржания" за стеной): Но вы правы, эти мелочи раздражают. (создает завесу, которая не пропускает в эльфийское "купе" ни звуков, ни запахов) Так лучше?

ЛЮТИЭН (благодарно): Да!

КЕЛЕБОРН (упрямо): Нет! (ворчит) И зачем я опять сюда приехал?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (непреклонно): Не нравится - зови ведущих и отправляйся прямым курсом в Лориен. А я хочу побыть с Финродом хоть эти два с половиной дня. Мы уже столько тысячелетий не виделись и дома еще не скоро встретимся. (спохватывается, мужу) И если ты вздумаешь нарушать правила шоу и вылетишь раньше времени - я с тобой не поеду!

КЕЛЕБОРН (недовольно дуется)

ЛЮТИЭН (испуганно): Ой! Так мы можем выбыть еще до конца шоу? (расстроено) А мы с мамой в разных командах. Я так надеялась… (на ее глаза наворачиваются слезы)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я не думаю, что ты нарушишь правила, если сходишь в вагон родителей.

ЛЮТИЭН (в легком ужасе): А как туда идти?

БЕРЕН (мужественно, но слабо представляя, что от него требуется): Я провожу.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает): О, Эру… Погодите пару минут, я позову Леголаса. /Лас, ты бы не мог провести Берена и Тинэ в третий вагон?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Без проблем. Сейчас буду/

 

Через несколько минут приходит Леголас.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Привет. Как у вас дела? (принюхивается) О! Завеса. Хорошо вам. А мы там наслаждаемся всеми нюансами человеческих поездов. (оглядывается) Куда Ангмарца подевали? Извели уже?

ФИНРОД (со смешком): Он сам сбежал.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Интересно, куда? У нас он не появлялся. (озаренно) О!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подозрительно): Что "о"?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Если в одном месте свести скучающих гондорцев, орка и назгула, чем они займутся?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (чуть кривится): Пить будут.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вот вам и ответ, куда подевалось ваше назгулье.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (сочувственно): Бедные Тингол и Мелиан.

БЕРЕН (тихо): Может, до Тингола хоть тут дойдет, что я еще далеко не худший представитель человеческого рода.

ЛЮТИЭН (нетерпеливо): Так мы идем?

 

Леголас, Берен и Лютиэн уходят в соседний вагон. Владыки остаются одни.

 

_возле тамбура_

 

Дрон (подозрительно): А куда это вы идете? И почему с вами член другой команды?

ЛЕГОЛАС (нагловато): Куда надо, туда и идем.

Дрон (раздраженно): Нельзя!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кто сказал?

Дрон: Я!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну, и до свиданья. (быстрым маневром просачивается у Дрона под рукой)

ЛЮТИЭН (следует примеру Леголаса)

Дрон (ловит Берена за грудки): Я сказал, не пущу!

БЕРЕН: А я сказал, нам надо! (решительно отодвигает ведущего в сторону)

ЛЕГОЛАС (показывает остальным тамбур)

Дрон (хмуро смотрит им вслед, тихо): Первый кандидат на уничтожение уже определился. Ведь мне по контракту нельзя убивать только членов своей команды.

 

_третья команда_

 

Тинголу и Мелиан достались боковые места. Мелиан сразу же сотворила непроницаемую завесу  и целая секция поезда как бы исчезла. Все пассажиры сразу же за 43-м и 44-м местом видят 47-е и 48-е. Арагорн с Фарамиром сходили в вагон-ресторан и принесли много пива, бутербродов и прочей закуски.

 

ЛУРЦ: Вот за что уважаю гондорцев - так за правильный подход к путешествиям.

АРАГОРН: А чего зря время терять? Фарыч, сгоняй к проводнику за стаканами.

ФАРАМИР (уходит)

АРАГОРН (раскладывает бутерброды и прочую снедь)

 

Из соседнего вагона приходит Ангмарец.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ: Вот так и знал, что вы тут квасите.

АРАГОРН (оскорбленно): Мы достойно ужинаем!

АНГМАРЕЦ (хмыкает, присаживается рядом): А где эти? (сквозь зубы) Дддориатцы?

ЛУРЦ (кивает на невидимы6е места): Вон там.

АНГМАРЕЦ (удивленно): Но я их не вижу.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: В том-то все и дело.

АНГМАРЕЦ (качает головой): Вечно эти эльфы чего-то начудят. (тянется к бутерброду)

ЛУРЦ (выхватывает посудину из-под носа у назгула): Эй?! Зачем тебе! Ты ж мертвый! Не переводи зазря продукт.

АНГМАРЕЦ (отбирает бутерброд со шпротами и кусочком лимона): А я за компанию И вообще, у меня привычка вредная образовалась за время ОДО. Мне кажется, что я иногда хочу есть. Урук-хай, не жлобься.

 

_в купе проводника_

 

Обычный проводник-студент решает контрольную работу по сопромату. На третей полке за одеялами спряталась Мриярр. Она подсказывает правильные ответы, подсматривая их прямо в информационном поле. После каждой подсказки утягивает хвостом по кусочку лежащего на столе нарезанного окорока.

 

ФАРАМИР (заглядывает): Я тут у вас возьму стаканчики? (берет четыре)

Мриярр (с верхней полки): Бери семь.

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): Зачем?

Мриярр (фыркает)

ФАРАМИР: Понял! (берет стаканы и быстро ретируется)

ПРОВОДНИК (неуверенно): Вообще-то не положено.

Мриярр: Тебе заплатили премиальные за необычных пассажиров? Вот и не рыпайся.

ПРОВОДНИК (покладисто): Как скажешь. Ты только от сопромата не отвлекайся.

 

_в вагоне_

 

ФАРАМИР (приносит стаканы): О, наши ряды пополняются?

АРАГОРН (разливает пиво): А зачем лишние принес?

 

Из соседнего вагона приходят Леголас и Берен с Лютиэн.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (восхищенно): Пророк! Как ты догадался? А почему еще одного не захватил?

ЛЮТИЭН (подходит к невидимым местам и исчезает)

ФАРАМИР: Потому что, не надо. Берен, садись к нам.

БЕРЕН (неуверенно смотрит на странную компанию)

ЛУРЦ: Да не дергайся, древний. Жену ж ты саму тут не оставишь и посреди вагона не будешь стоять.

БЕРЕН (присаживается возле Фарамира)

АРАГОРН: Лас, не стой столбом. Или тебе тоже специальное предложение нужно?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вообще-то я… (делает слабую попытку уйти)

АРАГОРН (непререкаемо): Трандуилыч, не нуди.

ЛЕГОЛАС (сдвигает плечами, присоединяется к компании)

АРАГОРН (задумчиво жует бутерброд и смотрит на боковые места Мелиан и Тингола, которых не видит): Я вот думаю…

ФАРАМИР (с показательным ужасом): О, Эру! Государь задумался! Опять предложишь что-нибудь типа мелиорации Мордора провести?

АРАГОРН (отмахивается стаканом с пивом, беззлобно): Да, иди ты … к проводнику.

ФАРАМИР (давится пивом): Нет уж, спасибо! Там Мриярр сидит. А мне Румил успел кое-что о ней порассказать.

АРАГОРН (заинтересовано): А что он рассказал?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Государь, не отвлекайся. О чем ты там думал?

АРАГОРН (берет кусок курицы, степенно): О важном. Вот мы, почему участвуем в шоу? (вопросительно оглядывает всех)

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами): Да, по приколу просто. Пообщаемся, развлечемся, кругозор расширим, если повезет, еще какую полезную штукенцию выиграем.

ФАРАМИР, ЛУРЦ и 9-Й НАЗГУЛ (согласно кивают)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: В кои-то веки полностью согласен с эльфом.

БЕРЕН и АНГМАРЕЦ (отмалчиваются)

АРАГОРН (важно поднимает указательный палец): Во! А каким хреном сюда ведущие этих (кивает в сторону исчезнувших полок) заманили, а?

ЛЕГОЛАС, ФАРАМИР, ЛУРЦ и 9-Й НАЗГУЛ (задумываются)

БЕРЕН и АНГМАРЕЦ (изучают вечерний пейзаж за окном)

ФАРАМИР: Нуу… Э… Не знаю. Может, им тоже любопытно стало?

АРАГОРН: Так я и поверил. Вы что о призах знаете?

ЛУРЦ: Ли сказала, типа как всегда.

АРАГОРН (многозначительно): Ага! (поворачивается к Берену) А вам с Лютиэн, что обещали?

БЕРЕН (мнется, отводит взгляд): Ну… Да… Что-то примерно подобное.

АРАГОРН: А конкретнее?

БЕРЕН (жалобно): Я не могу. А вдруг, они тогда не дадут, даже если выиграем?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (хищно): Кого не дадут?

ЛЕГОЛАС (пристально наблюдает за назгулами): 9-й, ты лучше у своего шефа спроси. Кажется мне, что он тоже тут немного в курсе.

АНГМАРЕЦ (быстро): С чего ты взял?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эльфийская интуиция.

АНГМАРЕЦ (раздраженно): Чтоб тебя Барлог покусал!

ЛЕГОЛАС (нахально): Подавится. (Берену и Ангмарцу) Давайте, рассказывайте.

БЕРЕН и АНГМАРЕЦ (отмалчиваются)

АРАГОРН (патетично): Ладно, эта коронованная нечисть, но ты-то, Берыч! Как ты можешь? Скрывать правду! И от кого? От меня!

БЕРЕН (несчастно): Я не могу подвести Лютиэн.

ЛУРЦ (разминает руки): Будем выдавливать признание силой?

БЕРЕН (встревожено косится на гондорцев и Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС: На меня можешь и не смотреть. Я тут вообще мимо проходил.

ФАРАМИР: Я тоже хочу для своей Эовин что-нибудь хорошее выиграть. Так что нечего тут женой прикрываться.

АРАГОРН: Вот именно! Моя Арвен ничем не хуже твоей Лютиэн. Почему это я не о всех призах знаю?

ЛУРЦ (радостно): Будем бить?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (бодро): Я - за!

БЕРЕН (вжимается спиной в стекло): Не скажу!

Ли (появляется, деловито): Проблемы?

АРАГОРН (быстро): Вопросы!

Ли (оглядывает забитые нижние полки, присаживается на столик): Про призы?

ФАРАМИР: А то ж!

Ли: Среди главных - несколько совершенно эксклюзивных и запредельно дорогущих межпространственных примочек.

ЛЕГОЛАС (заинтересовано): Каких?

Ли: Ну, например, двухсторонний подпространственный абсолютный портал низкоуровневого доступа в специально поддерживаемое искусственное измерение сроком на триста лет.

АРАГОРН: А по-человечески?

Ли (задумчиво трет ухо): Ну… э-э-э… создается  такое специальное место, которое, фактически, не входит в обычную плоскость миров. И туда могут приходить и уходить двое из совершенно разных миров, в том числе из загробных и т.д.

АРАГОРН (озадаченно): Угу. А зачем оно надо?

ЛЕГОЛАС (догадывается): То есть, например, если Элронд уже будет в Валиноре, а Арвен до конца пройдет путь по дороге людей, то они смогут в этом вашем искусственном призовом месте встречаться и общаться?

Ли (кивает): Да.

АРАГОРН (присвистывает): Ни чего себе! А нам почему о таких призах не сказали?

Ли (хмыкает): Вы и так согласились участвовать. А, думаете, легко было заманить Мелиан и остальных?

ФАРАМИР (недоверчиво): Но Мелиан - Майяр. Не могу поверить, что вы можете сделать что-то, чего не может она.

Ли: Тем не менее, например, алфавит изобрели не великие Мелиан и Тингол. И нет ничего  странного в том, что гениальный художник плохо поет, или лучший менестрель сражается хуже великого воина. Мы же специализируемся на межпространственных путешествиях. И именно тут можем предложить весьма эксклюзивные услуги.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Но как подобное может отразиться на Арде? Ведь такие фокусы не были предусмотрены в музыке Айнур. И ты сама говорила, что Арда - закрытый мир.

Ли: Во-первых, творение Эру - это, строго говоря, не один мир, а несколько частично соприкасающихся, частично очень близких миров. А и один мир закрыть почти невозможно. Если же их несколько… (выразительно разводит руками)

АНГМАРЕЦ (заинтересовано): Почему?

Ли: Представьте, вы хотите отгородиться от окружающих. Вы построите забор. Найдутся те, кто его снесет. Вы построите монолитную стену. Найдутся те, кто ее перелетит. Вы построите крышу. Они сделают подкоп. Потом проникнут вместе с водой, едой, воздухом… В итоге вы строите непроницаемейший полностью автономный бункер, а после этого какая-то зараза пролезает к вам магическим телепортом. Вы тратите время, изучаете магию, а они потом проникают к вам с помощью волновой или энергоструктурной телепортации. Вы гробите еще больше времени на изучение всех современных прикладных физических теорий, а эти супостаты все равно просачиваются, подослав чужую душу в какого-нибудь новорожденного. И т.д. Невозможно сделать мир полностью закрытым.

ВСЕ (сидят слегка пригружено, переваривают услышанное)

ФАРАМИР: А разве хозяева, ну, Эру, скажем, не будут нервничать из-за подобного поведения?

Ли: Из-за подобного - будут. Но, вернемся к первому забору. У вас есть забор, и кто попало к вам уже не лазит, но раз в полгода неопознанная способом является посторонняя личность, съедает полпирожка и уходит. Вы будете устраивать всю эту гонку защитных сооружений, только чтобы от нее избавиться?

ФАРАМИР: Да, ну ее - пусть шляется.

АРАГОРН: Слишком много мороки. Полпирожка раз в полгода того не стоят.

Ли (улыбается) Примерно так же рассуждают и большинство создателей условно закрытых миров. Пока мы не наглеем и вмешиваемся лишь чуть-чуть, им проще не обращать на нас внимания. Мы же не строим лифт напрямую из Средиземья в  Валинор и в залы Мандоса. А несколько личных порталов - это в сущности мелочь.

АРАГОРН (довольно): Теперь понятно, почему тут участвуют Мелиан и прочие.

Ли (довольно): Вопросов больше нет? Я пошла?

ЛЕГОЛАС (как бы между прочим): А остальные главные призы?

Ли (уничтожающе смотрит на лихолесца): И кто тебя за язык тянул?

ЛЕГОЛАС (ухмыляется)

Ли (вздыхает): Ну, есть еще одна вакансия возрождения в любом другом мире - по выбору. Этот приз особенно интересен для тех, кому суждено окончательно погибнуть в Арде. Ну, или кого ждет слишком длительное небытие дома. (бодро) Ну, и всякие другие призы. (быстро исчезает, пока не спросили что-нибудь еще)

_первая команда_

 

Кэрдан и Элронд лежат на полках. Румил и Эовин играют на полке Румила в карты. Саурон общается с местными пассажирами. Дарки сидит у себя.

 

КЭРДАН (встревоженно): Не нравится мне это. (встает и идет смотреть, чем занимается Саурон)

ЭЛРОНД (недовольно): Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо. Нас же он не трогает.

ЭОВИН: Кэрдан прав, нельзя допустить, чтобы от Саурона пострадали местные.

ЭЛРОНД: А ведущие на что? Они его пригласили, пусть они и защищают аборигенов от него.

КЭРДАН (подходит к "купе", возле которого сидит Саурон, и подозрительно смотрит на него)

САУРОН (показательно радушно): О, Кэрыч? Давай к нам. Мы тут как раз обсуждает особенности проблем, возникающих с родственниками в этом мире.

ОДИН ИЗ ПАССАЖИРОВ (Саурону): Спасибо за ваш совет. Я подумаю об этом способе.

КЭРДАН (очень подозрительно, тихо): Что ты тут уже насоветовал?

САУРОН (морщится, тоже тихо): Эльф, не нервничай. Чары я не применял, а одной только силой убеждения даже мне за те несчастные полчаса, что мы общаемся, не совратить местных более того, чем они сами хотят.

КЭРДАН: Оставь людей в покое. Это не твой мир, и не пакости здесь.

САУРОН: Уймись, морализатор. (зовет) Дааарки!

Дарки (выходит из своего купе): Что?

САУРОН: Убери от меня этого зануду.

КЭРДАН (Дарки): Вы не должны позволять ему смущать умы обычных пассажиров.

Дарки (задумчиво смотрит на Саурона, после секундного раздумья Кэрдану): Как бывший ангел, могу тебе сказать, что он их всего лишь искушает. А уж поддастся или нет - это уже личное дело каждого. И если они сейчас послушаются Сауроновых советов, то все равно чуть позже поддались бы какому-нибудь другому искусителю или соблазну. Я не буду вмешиваться.

КЭРДАН (недовольно): /Тирр!/

Тирр (отзывается): /К моему сожалению, Дарки права. Хоть Саурон и ведет себя на грани правил, но он их не нарушает/

САУРОН (довольно ухмыляется): Что Владыка, обломали?

КЭРДАН: Пусть будет по-твоему. Но попробуй только переступить грань добровольного выбора.

САУРОН (издевательски): Вай-вай-вай! Как страшно. И что будет?

КЭРДАН: Узнаешь. (уходит к остальным)

САУРОН (продолжает общение с пассажирами)

 

_в" купе" эльфов_

 

КЭРДАН (мрачно смотрит в окно)

ЭЛРОНД (упорно делает вид, что спит)

РУМИЛ и ЭОВИН (продолжают играть в карты)

ЛЕГОЛАС (возвращается): Как тут у нас дела?

РУМИЛ (не отрываясь от партии): Саурон с позволения ведущих искушает пассажиров. Кэрдан дуется, что ведущие это позволили. А Элронд делает вид, что спит, потому что не хочет вмешиваться.

ЭОВИН (хихикает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (присаживается к остальным): Весело тут у вас.

ЭОВИН: А что в остальных командах? Как там Фара?

ЛЕГОЛАС: У Владык Лориена тишина и спокойствие. Дориатцы забрали к себе Лютиэн и отгородились завесой, а все остальные пьют пиво у Арагорна.

ЭОВИН (чуть обиженно): А меня Фарушка не позвал. И даже …

ЛЕГОЛАС (перебивает, улыбается): Но он о тебе не забыл. В неравном бою отбил для тебя у Лурца с назгулами несколько бутербродов. (достает)

РУМИЛ (оживляется): А я и не заметил, что уже проголодался!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кэрдан, Элронд, будете?

КЭРДАН (с верхней полки): Нет.

ЭЛРОНД (продолжает делать вид, что спит)

РУМИЛ: Ну и ладно, нам больше достанется. (делит бутерброды с Эовин)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эо, не сердись на Фарамира. Там у них такая толпа, что все равно сесть негде. Рум, сбегай за чаем, а? Не в сухомятку же их есть.

РУМИЛ: А почему я?

ЛЕГОЛАС (издевательски): Ну ты же у нас самый  младший.

РУМИЛ (бурчит): И лихолесцы туда же! (идет за чаем)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кэр, вижу, что ты не в духе. Но ты знаешь на счет призов?/

КЭРДАН: /Что на счет призов?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (кратко пересказывает последнюю информацию от Ли)

РУМИЛ (приносит пять стаканов с чаем, с сомнением): Надеюсь, наша ведущая туда ничего не подсыпала? Эй, владыки, вы ведь такие штучки чувствуете.

КЭРДАН: Нет, не подсыпала. (слезает с полки, забирает один стакан и один бутерброд)

РУМИЛ (возмущенно): Ты же говорил, что не будешь!

КЭРДАН (невозмутимо): Передумал. (осанве, Элронду) /Кончай придуриваться, все равно тебе никто не верит/

ЭЛРОНД: /И не подумаю/

КЭРДАН: /Как хочешь/ (бесцеремонно подвигает Элронда и садится рядом с якобы спящим, остальным) Вы бы не посмели, а вчетвером на одном сиденье очень тесно.

ЭЛРОНД ("просыпается"): Знаешь, Корабелл, это уже наглость!

КЭРДАН: Знаю.

ЭЛРОНД (захватывает последний бутерброд и последний чай)

ЭОВИН (бурчит): Разбудили Владык на свою голову.

ЭЛРОНД (жуя бутерброд): Во-во! Я же говорил, что не надо спящее лихо трогать.

РУМИЛ: Мы думали, ты о Сауроне.

ЭЛРОНД: Я в комплексе.

 

Через несколько минут Дарки выключает свет в вагоне. Эовин и Леголас взбираются на верхние полки, Элронд и Румил укладываются на нижние.

 

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): Спокойной ночи. (идет к своему боковому месту над полкой Саурона)

ЛЕГОЛАС (сочувственно): Если что - мы рядом.

ЭЛРОНД (тихо): Много с вас пользы.

САУРОН (явно с сожалением отстает от пассажиров и идет к остальным, глядя на Кэрдана, заинтересовано): Вы жребий тянули или ты сам вызвался?

КЭРДАН: На правах наиболее давно тебя знающего я оставил эту привилегию себе.

САУРОН: Пожалеть не боишься?

КЭРДАН: Нет.

САУРОН: Ишь, какие мы смелые пошли.

КЭРДАН (не реагирует)

САУРОН: Ну, и ладно. (ложиться на свою полку)

 

В крайнем купе начинает заливаясь плакать маленький ребенок.

 

ЭЛРОНД (мрачно): Отдохнули, называется.

 

Проходит четверть часа. Ребенок не успокаивается.

 

САУРОН (решительно встает)

КЭРДАН (подхватывается): Куда это ты?

САУРОН (с рычанием): Эрррррру! Корабелл, ты меня уже достал! Пойду сверну ему шею, чтобы не орал! (уходит в сторону плачущего ребенка)

КЭРДАН (задумчиво смотрит вслед)

ЭЛРОНД (заинтересовано): За ним не побежишь?

КЭРДАН: Не думаю, что он ему что-то сделает. В конце концов, меня нянькой Саурону не нанимали.

САУРОН (в начале вагона начинает что-то тихо напевать на мордорском наречии)

РЕБЕНОК (озадаченно замолкает и удивленно слушает)

МАМАША РЕБЕНКА (восхищенно): Ой, какой у вас красивый голос. А вы не певец, случайно?!

КЭРДАН (подрывается): Нет, я его таки убью! (соскакивает с верхней полки и очень быстро идет к первому "купе")

ЭЛРОНД (задумчиво): Что-то будет.

КЭРДАН (буквально за шкирку хватает Саурона и одним рывком выпихивает его в тамбур, возмущенно): Что ты делаешь?!!

САУРОН (очень нехорошо смотрит на Кэрдана): Ну, эльф, ты нарвался.

Мриярр (появляется): Что за крик, а драки нет?

КЭРДАН и САУРОН (одинаково недовольно смотрят на кошку)

Мриярр (сощуривается в сторону Саурона)

САУРОН (хватается за висок): Какого Моргота?!! (замахивается рукой, будто готовится бросить заклятие)

Тирр (появляется, нервно): Отставить!!!

Мриярр (издевательски): Ой, тетя прибежала.

Тирр (раздраженно): Так. Саурон попытался слегка поменять пассажирам жизненные ценности. Мриярр организовала зеркальный опыт над самим Сауроном. На мой взгляд, статус-кво восстановлено. Кто-то против?

Мриярр и САУРОН (хором): Да!

Мриярр: И тебя сюда никто не звал и твоего мнения не спрашивал.

САУРОН: Вот именно. (пристально изучает младшую кошку, явно готовясь к ответному выпаду)

Тирр: РрррРР! (почти спокойно) Сау, сделай одолжение, подожди минутку, ладно? (поворачивается к племяннице, с нарастающим раздражением) Мри, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь вести себя как задиристый котенок, то я прям сейчас тут сдохну  вам назло и на посмертном выбросе промою мозги обоим с Сауроном!!!

Мриярр (хвост нервно скручивается в спиральку): Ой. (осторожно) А может, не надо? Ты же потом можешь и не воскреснуть.

Тирр: Я предупредила. (исчезает)

Мриярр (тяжко вздыхает, глядя вслед Тирр): Главная беда посмертных технологий в том, что их можно выучить только на практическом опыте. (Саурону, примирительно) Извини. Я была не права. Надо было просто тихо и мирно исправить последствия твоего чаровства и не выпендриваться. Учту на будущее. (исчезает)

САУРОН (озадачено смотрит вслед кошкам)

КЭРДАН (понимающе): Хочется спросить "что это было?"?

САУРОН (хмыкает): Да уж, есть такое дело.

КЭРДАН: В иных мирах это очень часто возникающее желание. А уж с руррами и подавно.

САУРОН (с сомнением): Эти хвостатые действительно настолько сильны?

КЭРДАН: Трудно сказать. Но своими глазами видел, как Мриярр от нечего делать слепила из нескольких мертвых тел одно и вернула в него эльфийскую душу.

САУРОН (одобрительно): Неплохо.

КЭРДАН (морщиться из-за комментария Саурона): Но при этом их, например, легко может убить пяток хорошо вооруженных мечников. (после паузы) Впрочем, Мриярр это не очень касается. Она среди обычных рурров нечто типа Мелькора среди Аинур. (уходит в вагон, оставляя Саурона размышлять над последними событиями)

 

_возле купе проводника_

 

Ли (появляется): Кэрдан, спасибо.

КЭРДАН (останавливается): Не за что. Но зря вы пригласили Саурона.

Ли (вздыхает): Может быть. Но список участников составляла Тирр вместе со спонсорами.

КЭРДАН: Кстати, как она заставила послушаться Мриярр? У меня о Мри было несколько иное мнение.

Ли: Ты сам знаешь, у Тирр больше опыт смертей. И в половине случаев она действительно занималась посмертным промыванием мозгов ближнего. Один раз даже ухитрилась частично изменить одного властелина типа абсолютника. Того самого, который потом начал войну, которую так радикально закончила Дарки. А со своим всезнанием Мриярр понимает, что угроза сдохнуть от Тирр вполне реальна, и на энергетическом выбросе в момент смерти та может изменить очень многое. Не в материальном мире, конечно. Но по части воздействий на психику и жизненные ценности у нее в тот момент открываются очень большие возможности. (грустно улыбается) Тирр вообще никогда не угрожает тем, чего не может осуществить.

 

_вторая команда_

 

Дружной толпой возвращаются Ангмарец, Берен и Лютиэн. За ними идет недовольный Дрон.

 

Дрон (ворчливо): Что за моду себе взяли? Шляются непонятно где, а ты тут за них отвечай.

АНГМАРЕЦ (по-доброму): Отстань, ведущий.

Дрон (мрачно): Вот погоди, нечисть, доберемся мы до третьего полигона.

АНГМАРЕЦ (заинтересовано): А что там?

Дрон: Там мне мой меч отдадут!

АНГМАРЕЦ (фыркает): Эка невидаль. Да я тебя хоть с мечом, хоть без одним пальцем уделаю.

Дрон: Это мы еще посмотрим.

АНГМАРЕЦ (взбирается на свою верхнюю боковую полку, издевательски): Эльфики, неспокойной вам ночи. Чтоб вам от моего присутствия побольше кошмаров приснилось.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (невозмутимо): И тебе самых светлых снов, Кроль-Чародей.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Тьфу на тебя!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (уже почти откровенно издевается): Да снизойдет на тебя благодать Валар.

АНГМАРЕЦ (обиженно отворачивается к стенке): Радуйтесь, что вас толпа, а я - один.

КЕЛЕБОРН и БЕРЕН (занимают верхние полки)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ЛЮТИЭН (ложатся на нижние)

ФИНРОД (идет к боковым)

АНГМАРЕЦ (не обращает внимание на эльфийское соседство)

ФИНРОД (косится на назгула, потом пожимает плечами и достаточно спокойно ложится внизу)

 

_третья команда_

 

После ухода гостей и нескольких намеков проводника, вечеринка таки завершилась. Гондорцы выбрали себе верхние места, урук-хай и назгул - нижние. Закрытые завесой места Мелиан и Тингола все еще остаются таковыми.

 

АРАГОРН (смотрит в потолок): Как-то все подозрительно тихо.

ЛУРЦ: Ага, уже целый вечер в шоу, а Государь с наместником еще и не начали собачиться.

ФАРАМИР: Люди-орки, а вы спать не хотите?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Назгулы не спят.

ЛУРЦ: Тогда прикинься.

ФАРАМИР: Я серьезно. У нас впереди два дня шоу. Не кажется, что лучше отдохнуть, пока есть такая возможность?

АРАГОРН (недовольно): Сони.

ФАРАМИР (покладисто): Угу.

 

_спустя час, в первом вагоне_

 

Саурон очень осторожно встает и прокрадывается к выходу из вагона. Никто из эльфов этого не замечает. Саурон продолжает экскурсию по ночному поезду, иногда останавливаясь возле некоторых спящих пассажиров и подолгу рассматривая их. Так он проходит два вагона. На выходе из третьего его ловит Мриярр.

 

Мриярр: Ну, и куда мы собрались?

САУРОН (пристально рассматривает кошку, пытаясь понять, Тирр это или Мриярр)

Мриярр: Да я это, я.

САУРОН: Вы хоть бы ленточки разные на хвосты привязали, что ли.

Мриярр (фыркает): А тебе бантик на гриву не повязать?

САУРОН (непроизвольно проводит рукой по волосам)

Мриярр (воодушевлено): Надо будет предложить тетушке провести конкурс среди эльфов "Завяжи бантик на Сауроне".

САУРОН (хмыкает): Ну, если вам эльфов не жалко. А остальные чем в это время будут заниматься?

Мриярр (импровизирует): Людям можно предложить одевание панамки с розовыми слониками на Ангмарца, а урук-хаю с назгулом … (секунду думает) … подстричь кого-нибудь из эльфийских Владык.

САУРОН (смеется): Хороший получится конкурс. А проведете? Не обманете?

Мриярр (чуть грустнеет): Тирр может воспротивиться.

САУРОН: Но ты же сильнее. Почему она тут командует?

Мриярр (выдает загадочное движение хвостом)

САУРОН: Не понял.

Мриярр (тихонько рычит)

САУРОН: Но я же правду говорю. Ты необычная. Обладаешь всезнанием. Ты не обязана подчиняться.

Мриярр: Я и не подчиняюсь.

САУРОН: Оно и видно.

Мриярр (подозрительно смотрит на Саурона): Если это попытка поссорить ведущих, то совсем не оригинально.

САУРОН (с показательно невинным выражением лица): Я лишь хочу помочь тебе.

Мриярр: Знаем мы таких помощников.

САУРОН (покладисто): Хорошо, но только объясни мне, почему ты слушаешься Тирр?

Мриярр: Я ее не слушаюсь.

САУРОН (скептически смотрит на кошку)

Мриярр: Муррррр… (очень хитро улыбается)

САУРОН (подозрительно): Что?

Мриярр: Ты осанве или телепатию понимаешь?

САУРОН: Да.

Мриярр: Тогда слушай. (еще одно хитрое муркание) /--------------------------------------------------/

САУРОН (озадачено): Что это было?

Мриярр (довольно жмуриться): Ответ на языке мурчей. Извини, на гуманоидные языки это непереводимо. (с намеком) А из всех присутствующих его хоть чуть-чуть понимает только Леголас.

САУРОН: Вот еще!

Мриярр: Тогда так и никогда и не узнаешь, что я тебе ответила. (начинает исчезать)

САУРОН (ловит кошку за шкирку): Стоять! Мы еще не дообщались!

Мриярр (очень удивленно смотрит на Саурона): А ты наглый.

САУРОН (с ухмылочкой): Да, я такой.

Мриярр (нравоучительно): Уходящего рурра можно удержать только в одном случае. Если у тебя в заложниках его котенок. А у меня котят нет. Я не Тирр. (мгновенно переходит от спокойного тона к резкой хвостовой атаке)

 

Острый кончик хвоста по немыслимой траектории  летит к левому глазу Саурона. Тот едва успевает отклониться, отделавшись лишь достаточно глубоко оцарапанной щекой. Воспользовавшись его заминкой, Мриярр исчезает.

 

САУРОН (морщась ощупывает щеку, мрачновато): А я уже и забыл про основные недостатки этого воплощения. В каком-то смысле Оком быть проще. (шепчет едва различимые слова, кровь сворачивается и останавливается, но на щеке остается шрам)

САУРОН (философски): Зато хоть хвостатая сбежала, и не будет мне мешать общаться с аборигенами. (идет в четвертый вагон)

 

_в операторской_

 

Ли (мрачно): Опять он за свое. (зовет) Кошки!

Тирр и Мриярр (появляются, хором): Ась?!

Ли (лаконично): Саурон.

Мриярр: Чего вы так переживаете? Ничего плохого он тем пассажирам не делает. Пока только мысли читает.

Тирр: И сны корректирует.

Мриярр: Ну приснится кому-то пара лишних кошмаров, зачем из-за этого такой шум поднимать?

Ли (патетично): Оставим целый поезд на растерзание темному Маяру?!

Мриярр (фыркает): Ты бы лучше за своим психованным ведьмаком приглядывала. От него убытков больше будет.

Ли (оживляется): Что ты видишь в будущем?

Мриярр: Так я тебе и сказала. (исчезает)

Ли (со вздохом): И зачем я со всем этим связалась?

Тирр: Я тоже об этом думаю.

Ли: Но-но! Хоть ты тут без упадничества! А то сбегу и …

Тирр (с интересом): И?

Ли (мстительно): Доченьку твою или внученьку на свое место позову.

Тирр: И тебе не жалко бедной девочки? Ее ж тут съедят с потрохами.

Ли (заморочено): Ты о ком? Об экс-адмиральше  или об остроухой экстремистке?

Тирр (хмыкает): Адмиральша тут же перекроит весь конкурс и утащит участников и ведущих в какую-то "далекую, далекую галактику" (с). Оно нам надо? А внученьку мне жалко в этот гадючник привлекать.

Ли (думает): Тогда я приглашу твое любимое разумное растение.

Тирр: Ли, не морочь кошкам голову. Взялась за шоу, так не отлынивай. (исчезает)

 

_спустя пару часов, в тамбуре первого вагона_

 

Дрон (прокрадывается, срывает стоп-кран и быстро бежит к себе в вагон)

 

_первая команда_

Во время экстренного торможения с верхней полки падает Эовин, но ее успевает подхватить вскочивший Румил. Кэрдан и Леголас удерживаются от падения. По вагону с верхних полок падают несколько обычных пассажиров и достаточно много ценных и хрупких вещей. К счастью, серьезных травм ни у кого нет - лишь несколько ушибов.

 

ЭОВИН (Румилу): Спасибо.

РУМИЛ: Всегда пожалуйста.

ЭЛРОНД (первым замечает, что Саурона нет, зловеще): Таааак… Не устерегли. И почему мне кажется, что это экстренное торможение и его отсутствие как-то связаны?

КЭРДАН (мрачнеет)

Дарки (приходит): И какая зараза сорвала стоп-кран в моем вагоне?

ЭОВИН: Саурон!

Дарки: Вам бы только на него наговорить! Он уже давным-давно ушел.

ЭЛРОНД (Кэрдану, с подколкой): Не устерег? Не уберег от него аборигенов?

 

Приходит милицейский наряд.

 

Дрон (приходит из своего вагона): Я видел! Это он сделал (показывает на Леголаса) Он как раз перед этим возле моего стоп-крана крутился, я его там шуганул, так он сюда прибежал. Точно говорю - он! Как раз за пару минут до торможения в тамбур вышел!

СЕРЖАНТ (Леголсасу, сурово): Пройдемте.

Дарки (Леголасу, осуждающе): Как ты мог?!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ничего я не делал. Я спал вообще.

ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ (Леголасу): Предъявите документы.

ЭЛРОНД: Да! Мы все спали, подтверждаю.

ЛЕГОЛАС (протягивает документы)

СЕРЖАНТ (Элронду): Если вы спали, как вы можете утверждать, что он тоже спал? Вы же ничего не видели.

ЭЛРОНД (непререкаемо): Я чувствовал! Леголас никуда не выходил.

СЕРЖАНТ (грубовато): В чувствах будете жене объяснять, а мне нужны показания.

ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ (читает): Лихолесский Леголас Трандуилович. (озадачено) Эстонец что ли?

ЛЕГОЛАС (указывает на Дрона): Я думаю, что это он сделал. Он  нам еще днем угрожал.

Дрон (показательно возмущенно): Я? Угрожал?! Да врет он все!

ЛЕГОЛАС: У меня свидетели есть. Молодая пара из соседнего вагона. Этот проводник к нам всем приставал. Не разрешал пройти мимо его тамбура.

ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ (подозрительно смотрит на  Дрона с Леголасом, сержанту): Ладно, забирай обоих. На ближайшей станции вызовем криминалистов, пусть они отпечатки снимут и сверят.

Дрон (удивленно): Какие отпечатки?

ЛЕГОЛАС (ехидно): Те, что на стоп-кране остались. Надеюсь, ты хоть не в перчатках его дергал?

Дрон (слегка заикаясь): Кккак это, сверят?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Очень просто.

ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ (сурово): Проводник, это вы стоп-кран дернули? Лучше сознавайтесь сразу. Так вас только в хулиганстве и причинении ущерба обвинят, а если мы по отпечаткам проверим, то предъявим еще и клевету.

Дрон (злобно смотрит на Леголаса)

СЕРЖАНТ (легонько встряхивает Дрона): Ну?

Дрон (неискренне): Я нечаянно. Поезд на стыке дернулся, я споткнулся, упал и рукой случайно его зацепил.

СЕРЖАНТ (качает головой): В суде эти сказки расскажете.

Дрон (хмыкает): Сами в суде оправдываться будете.

ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ: За что?

Дрон (самодовольно молчит)

ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ и СЕРЖАНТ (уводят Дрона)

ЭЛРОНД: Кажется, вторая команда осталась без ведущего.

Дарки: Не на долго. (смотрит на часы) Через полчаса мы выходим. А там Тирр или Мриярр "исчезнут" Дрона из места задержания.

РУМИЛ: Так вот почему он так хорохорился.

Дарки (командным тоном, всем, в том числе и обычным пассажирам): Так, шоу закончилось, цирк уехал. Всем - спать. Через пять минут выключаю свет.

ОДИН ИЗ ПАССАЖИРОВ: А кто мне за разбитый сервиз заплатит?

Дарки (с мрачным ехидством): По закону вы можете написать заявление об ущербе только на первой ближайшей станции. И если по ходу дела вы отстанете от поезда - будете сами себе виноваты. Да, и само судебное разбирательство по дорожному происшествию тоже проводится в суде ближайшего населенного пункта по ходу следования. Хорошо подумайте, стоит ли ваш сервиз, или что там у вас разбилось, того, чтобы минимум пяток раз мотаться в этот городишко. И еще не факт, что вы выиграете процесс. И вам хоть что-то заплатят.

ПАССАЖИРЫ (мрачно осмысливают сообщение, ругаясь и ворча разбредаются по своим местам)

 

_вторая команда_

С внушительным грохотом на пол слетает Ангмарец. Берен и Келеборн тоже не могут удержаться. Но Келеборн в падении успевает сгруппироваться и приземляется на ноги, а Берен в последнюю секунду цепляется за боковую перекладину и повисает в наполовину упавшем состоянии. Среди обычных пассажиров примерно такие же жертвы, как и в первом вагоне. Но здесь есть несколько вывихов и один перелом.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с тихим уважительным смешком): /О, милый! А я думала, что за последние тысячелетия из полезных привычек у тебя сохранилась только царственная походка/

КЕЛЕБОРН (с иронией): /Ну, спасибо милая/

ЛЮТИЭН (испуганно): Берен, с тобой все в порядке?

АНГМАРЕЦ (встает): #@$!#@$$$!!!

БЕРЕН (осторожно отпускает перекладину и спрыгивает на пол): Все чудесно, дорогая. (украдкой потирает слегка растянутую руку)

ФИНРОД (подходит к остальным): У вас все нормально?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (прислушивается к вагону): У нас - да. Но у местных нет. Фин, пошли со мной. (идет к пассажирам)

ФИНРОД (идет следом)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подходит к пострадавшим): Здравствуйте, мы - врачи. Как раз ехали на симпозиум травматологов. Давайте, мы посмотрим. (незаметно подмигивает Финроду)

ПАССАЖИРЫ (показывают ушибы и вывихи)

ЖЕНЩИНА (испуганно): Я, кажется, ногу сломала.

ФИНРОД (убежденно): Вам показалось. Это только сильный ушиб. Сейчас боль пройдет, и все будет в порядке.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (Финроду): /Когда закончишь с этой женщиной, сходи незаметно к Берену, а то он при Тинэ никогда не сознается, что ему нужна помощь/

ЛЮТИЭН (чуть смущаясь, пассажирам): Я тоже … врач.

КЕЛЕБОРН и ЛЮТИЭН (присоединяются к Глэд и Финроду)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (Келеборну): /Ты продолжаешь меня удивлять/

КЕЛЕБОРН (ревниво косится в сторону Финрода): /Я не могу позволить себе быть хуже твоего брата/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумывается, после паузы): /То-то ты так расслабился, когда он… (запинается) … когда он ушел/

КЕЛЕБОРН (невесело усмехается): /Проще соответствовать высокому званию твоего мужа, когда тебя ни с кем не сравнивают/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с упреком): /Кэл!/

КЕЛЕБОРН: /Я знаю, что ты никогда не … Но Финрод Фелагунд - это Финрод Фелагунд, а я всего лишь муж великой Галадриэль/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тихо): /Но ты тот, кого я люблю. Не забывай об этом. Но и не надо делить мою любовь/

КЕЛЕБОРН (тоже тихо): /Я постараюсь/

 

_третья команда_

 

В купе с верхних полок падают гондорцы, что происходит за завесой Мелиан по-прежнему не видно.

 

АРАГОРН (потирая ушибленную спину): Сссарумать! А чтоб вам всем!

ЛУРЦ (восхищенно): Слышала бы тебя Арвен.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (хихикает)

АРАГОРН (очень не в духе): А в глаз?

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): Ара, а знаешь, это несправедливо. Мы с тобой все в синяках завтра будем, а назгул с урук-хаем целы-целехоньки.

АРАГОРН: Ты прав. Надо исправить это досадное упущение. За Гондор! (с боевым кличем бросается на Лурца)

ЛУРЦ (удивленно): Эй! Вы чего? Я же пошутил! (начинает отбиваться)

ФАРАМИР и 9-Й НАЗГУЛ (вписываются в общую потасовку)

СТУДЕНТ-ПРОВОДНИК (бежит от своего купе, испуганно): Прекратите! А то я милицию позову!

ЛУРЦ: А зачем нам милиция? Мы и сами разберемся.

СТУДЕНТ-ПРОВОДНИК (истерично): Вы мне сейчас весь вагон разломаете!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (делает козу): Ути-пути! Уже и разминку устроить нельзя.

ФАРАМИР: Преступно упускать такой шанс начистить морды лица темным силам.

ЛУРЦ: Это еще кто кому начистит

СТУДЕНТ-ПРОВОДНИК (жалобно): Вы и так уже столик от ножки оторвали! А стоимость его ремонта с меня вычтут.

Мриярр (появляется, ласково): А можно мне поучаствовать? У меня тоже лапки без хорошей драки застоялись.

ФАРАМИР (стремительно взбирается к себе на полку): Что-то мне спать захотелось.

АРАГОРН: Итилиенский уклонист.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (кошке, подозрительно): А ты будешь честно драться?

Мриярр: Что за глупый вопрос? Конечно - нет. Первым делом пальчик с колечком хвостом отсеку.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Тогда я тоже - пас. (ложится и укрывается с головой простыней) Я уже сплю.

Мриярр (Арагорну и Лурцу): Выйдем?

АРАГОРН (с полупоклоном): Всегда пожалуйста.

 

_спустя четверть часа, на крыше вагона_

 

ЛУРЦ (с трудом удерживается на пошатывающейся покатой поверхности): Так нечестно! У тебя тут преимущество.

Мриярр: Во-первых, я предупреждала. А во-вторых, нам нельзя ни покидать поезд, ни подвергать риску обычных пассажиров. И где ты предлагаешь устраивать разборки?

ЛУРЦ: А ну тебя к Морготу! Еще будет время за твоим хвостом погоняться. (осторожно спускается и уходит в вагон)

Мриярр (зубасто улыбается Арагорну): Остались мы вдвоем, Государь.

АРАГОРН (на свежем ночном сквозняке растерял былой запал, но упрямо не собирается уступать): Посмотрим, кто кого, кошка.

Тирр (появляется, со стоном): Эрррруууу…Мри, тебе делать больше нечего, да?

Мриярр (оскорбленная в лучших чувствах): Я тут между прочим разнимаю драку среди участников, а ты еще и наезжаешь!

Тирр (фыркает): Молодец, ценю, но… (хитро) Мри, а спорим, что я быстрее доберусь до конца состава и обратно?

Мриярр: Пытаешься отвлечь мое внимание?

Тирр: И это тоже. А еще размяться захотелось. (с задором) И одной юной хвостатой нахалке нос утереть.

Мриярр (воинственно размахивая хвостом): Ииииия!!!

Тирр и Мриярр (скачками наперегонки уносятся по крышам вагонов)

АРАГОРН (смотрит вслед кошкам): По-моему, меня кинули. (подумав) Или бросили. (вздохнув возвращается в вагон)

 

_в остальных вагонах_

 

САУРОН (с помощью чаровства занимается врачеванием пострадавших)

Ли (в операторской - не веря своим глазам, смотрит в монитор)

САУРОН (смотрит прямо в камеру, подмигивает)


	2. Chapter 2

**_суббота, ранее утро_ **

****

Участники высаживаются на затерянной в степи платформе №N.

 

ЭОВИН (зевает): Так и знала, что выспаться не дадут.

Ли (появляется): Поздравляю вас с началом второго из трех конкурсных дней и завершением первого конкурса. Лучшей командой, то есть лучше всех вписавшейся в местные условия объявляется третья.

АРАГОРН, ФАРАМИР и ЛУРЦ: Ураааа!!!

Ли (третей команде): Вы все должны были получить по три балла. Однако по баллу снимается с участников драки…

ЛУРЦ (перебивает): Это вы с гондорцев снимайте, мы с тут вообще не при чем!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (поддерживает): На нас подло напали. А еще светлые силы называются.

ФАРАМИР (с издевкой): Вот именно, мы светлые силы, нам все можно. (с)

Ли (не обращая внимания на протесты): И по два балла снимается с Тингола и Мелиан - за уклонительство.

ТИНГОЛ (возмущенно): Как это? Что значит "уклонительство"?

Ли: Сквозь вашу завесу даже наши камеры не работали, и мы понятия не имеем, чем вы там занимались.

ТИНГОЛ (с наездом): Мучались на этих непонятных твердых и узких лавках!

Ли (назидательно): Конкурс дается для того, чтобы его пройти, а не избежать его с помощью магии.

ТИНГОЛ: Я протестую!

Ли: Ну и на здоровье. Второе место занимает вторая команда. Плюс по дополнительному баллу получают все помогавшие пассажирам. Третье место занимает и по одному баллу получает первая команда.

ЭОВИН: Интересно, почему? Мне Леголас говорил, что мы - единственные без завесы ехали. И нам за это меньше всего баллов?

Ли: В вашей команде возникало слишком много ЧП, и слишком часто приходилось вмешиваться ведущим. Плюс по одному добавочному баллу получают Леголас - за помощь членам других команд и раскрытие козней некоторых ведущих и … (будто с трудом веря своим словам) … и Саурон.

САУРОН (обворожительно улыбается): Спасибо, миледи.

Ли (хмурится и исчезает)

 

Появляются Дарки, Дрон и Мриярр.

 

Дарки: Добро пожаловать на второй конкурс.

Мриярр: Для этого каждая команда должна разделиться на старшую и младшую часть.

Дрон (ухмыляется): Конкурс с мелюзгой проведу я.

Дарки: А с остальными - я.

Мриярр (хихикает): А я пока отдохну.

 

В первой команде в "младшие" сразу отделяются  Эовин, Леголас и Румил, в остальных возникают споры.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (встревоженно): Я не хочу, чтобы Лютиэн попадала на конкурс к этому психу.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Эльфики, вы меня за старшего или за младшего считаете?

КЕЛЕБОРН: А как тебе угодно?

АНГМАРЕЦ (поглядывает в сторону Дрона): Хотелось бы поближе пообщаться с этим нагловатым ведущим.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Тогда я в старшей команде, и Лютиэн со мной.

КЕЛЕБОРН и ФИНРОД (переглядываются, начинают говорить почти одновременно, но Финрод успевает на мгновение раньше)

ФИНРОД: Я буду в младшей.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с одобрительным укором): Братец, вечно ты... (ведущим) От нас в младшей команде выступают Финрод, Ангмарец и Берен.

ТИНГОЛ (поджав губы): Не хотелось бы этого говорить, но, Элессар, я приглашаю тебя в нашу часть команды.

АРАГОРН: Раз не хотелось, то и не говори. (непререкаемо) Я - в младшей части, и пусть только кто посмеет поспорить!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (опасливо косится на эльфийских Владык): Арыч, я - с тобой. Ты хоть и псих, но псих  - понятный, знакомый и даже где-то родной.

ЛУРЦ (мрачно): Нелегкий выбор. Но я тоже предпочту Арагорна.

ФАРАМИР (хмыкает): Ишь, Элессар, смотри, как к тебе темные силы потянулись.

АРАГОРН (не успевает ответить)

Дрон (исчезает со своей половиной участников)

Дарки (исчезает со второй половиной участников)

**_2-й конкурс, утро субботы_ **

****

Дрон и участники появляются невдалеке возле торговых рядов крупного рынка под открытым небом.

 

Дрон (достает поднос, на котором лежат яблоко, помидор и арбуз, участникам): Выбирайте.

ЛЕГОЛАС (стремительно цапает яблоко)

ЛУРЦ (оживленно): О! Хавчик?!  (выбирает арбуз как самый большой из представленных фруктов, овощей и ягод)

БЕРЕН (пожимает плечами и забирает последний помидор)

АРАГОРН (недовольно, Лурцу): Куда ты спешил? Надо было подумать, что выбирать.

ЛУРЦ: Зато у нас добыча самая крупная.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Не уверен, что это - добыча.

Дрон (недобро улыбается):  Это не добыча и не еда. В течении этого конкурса вы должны продать как можно больше выбранного товара. (ведет участников к рядам, показывает им три прилавка)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Уточни, продать больше или заработать больше?

Дрон (недовольно): Заработать. У вас есть три часа. Удачи Арагорну, Эовин и Берену. Остальным- чтоб вам пусто было. (уходит)

РУМИЛ (ему в спину): Добрый он.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: И почти не расист.

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): Эо, обустрой, пожалуйста, прилавок, а мы с Румилом смотаемся на разведку.

РУМИЛ (хихикает): Слушаюсь, главнокомандующий. (уходят с Леголасом вглубь рынка)

АРАГОРН (подражает): Лурц, 9-й, вы тут пока разложите арбузы, а я схожу - цены посмотрю. (уходит за эльфами)

ФИНРОД и БЕРЕН (потерянно смотрят на помидоры)

АНГМАРЕЦ (деловито берет крайний ящик помидоров и уходит вместе с ним в сторону остальных рядов): Ждите, я вернусь.

ЭОВИН (начинает сортировать яблоки на  маленькие, средние, большие и совсем большие)

ЛУРЦ (разбивает самый крупный арбуз и пробует): Неплохо! Мне нравится! (чавкает арбузную мякоть)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (подозрительно изучает арбузы)

ФИНРОД (не очень уверенно): Надо что-то делать.

БЕРЕН (кивает): Надо. (в ожидании подсказки смотрит на Эовин, но  та слишком увлечена яблоками)

ЛЕГОЛАС и РУМИЛ (возвращаются)

ЛЕГОЛАС (называет цены на все четыре вида яблок)

РУМИЛ (возмущенно): Ты что? Это же слишком дешево! А мелочь проще вообще даром отдать, чем за такую цену продавать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (непререкаемо): Так, у кого из нас есть опыт общения с покупателями?

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №1(подходит): По чем яблочки?

ЭОВИН (отвечает)

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №1: А так отдадите? (снижает цену почти на треть)

ЭОВИН (собирается возмутиться)

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро, с очаровательной улыбкой): Конечно, уступим. (взвешивает яблоки)

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №1(задумчиво): Давайте тогда килограммчика два.

ЛЕГОЛАС (еще одна улыбочка): Как пожелаете. (докладывает яблок)

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №1(уходит)

ЭОВИН (недоверчиво): Ну, и в чем смысл? Так мы все яблоки задаром раздадим и на последнем месте окажемся.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Просто поверьте мне. Я достаточно успел поработать в коммерческой структуре, чтобы понять основные принципы рыночной экономики.

 

Спустя пятнадцать минут у прилавка с яблоками уже столпилась небольшая очередь. Леголас и Румил обслуживают покупателей, пользуясь эльфийской памятью легко в уме подсчитывают деньги и сдачу. Эовин набирает яблоки.

 

_у второго прилавка_

 

ФИНРОД (наблюдает за первой командой, Берену): Надо бы и нам цены узнать.

БЕРЕН (шокированно): Владыка, мы будем торговать?

ФИНРОД (сдвигает плечами): Вероятно, придется.

БЕРЕН (пафосно): Я не могу вам этого позволить!

ФИНРОД: Тогда для начала сходи  - узнай, по чем тут помидоры.

БЕРЕН (уходит, сокрушенно покачивая головой)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Эээ… Владыка Фелагунд, извините, что вмешиваюсь, но помощь нужна? Или подсказка?/

ФИНРОД (думает пару секунд): /Ты был в прошлом шоу вместе с Галадриэль. Если бы на моем месте была она, чтобы она стала делать?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): /О! Будь здесь Владычица, ваша команда составила бы нам достойную конкуренцию/

ФИНРОД: /Даже так?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Галадриэль с равным величием и непринужденностью может приручать темных лордов-ситов, готовить суп для паучих с хоббитами, бродить по грязным пещерам и собирать дельтапланы по плохо составленным инструкциям/

ФИНРОД (слегка удивленно): /Правда? Владычица пошла на все это?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Я уже молчу о том, что приходилось делать Кэрдану/

ФИНРОД: /Перворожденному Корабеллу?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Глэд-то в шоу почти и не была. И уехала в один из первых дней, и в финале не до конца пробыла, а Кэрдан участвовал от самого начала практически до самого конца/

ФИНРОД: /А мне Келеборн говорил…/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ох, не слушай ты Келеборна, он про шоу такого наговорит… (спохватывается) В смысле, Владыка, мнение Келеборна в данном случае не очень объективно/

ФИНРОД (хмыкает, делает вид, что не заметил временного перехода на "ты"): /Хорошо, Леголас Трандуилион, уговорил. Я расспрошу Кэрдана и поверю его мнению/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Владыка Фелагунд… (запинается) … впрочем, не важно. Успеха Вам/

 

_у третьего прилавка_

 

АРАГОРН (возвращается к своим)

ЛУРЦ (доедает уже третий арбуз)

АРАГОРН: Что за бардак?! Мы арбузы продавать должны, а не продукт переводить!

НАЗУГЛ (задумчиво оглядывается): А вот мне интересно, куда это шефа унесло?

АРАГОРН: На ближайшие три часа - я твой шеф. Ты мне тут на Ангрмарца не равняйся.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (издевается): А на Лурца можно? (разбивает еще один арбуз, принюхивается) Пахнет почти не отвратно.

АРАГОРН (барабанит пальцами по прилавку, с рычанием):  Это мятеж, да? Баллы никому не нужны? Никто в шоу побеждать не собирается? Мне надо было Фарамира с собой взять, а кого-то из вас сдать Тинголу с Мелиан? Да?! Следующей раз я так и сделаю!!!

ЛУРЦ (ненавязчиво пытается отодвинуть арбузные шкурки за прилавок): Арыч, не заводись, а?

АРАГОРН: А вы не устраивайте саботажа!!!

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №2 (подходит): Почем арбузы.

АРАГОРН (называет примерно среднюю цену)

ЛУРЦ (возмущенно): Почему так дешево?! (называет цену в два раза больше)

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №2: Ну, вы гоните. (собирается уходить)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (хватает покупателя за шкирку, свистящим шепотом): Или ты купишь арбуз, или…

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №2 (вырывается и в страхе убегает)

ЛУРЦ: Что ж ты так некрепко держал?

АРАГОРН (озадачено): По-моему, мы что-то делаем не так. (с сомнением) Правда, в командовании войсками я понимаю намного больше, чем в купечестве, но с покупателями так не обращаются.

ЛУРЦ: Вот и разбирайся сам с ними, раз такой умный, а мы с 9-м будем на разгрузке стоять.

 

_у второго прилавка_

 

БЕРЕН (возвращается): Владыка, цены-то я узнал, но эта идея мне по-прежнему не нравится. Ни мне, ни вам не стоит заниматься столь … заминается … столь не возвышенным делом.

ФИНРОД: Насколько я понимаю, Лютиэн очень хочет выиграть один из главных призов и получить возможность триста лет регулярно встречаться с Мелиан после ухода из мира живых?

БЕРЕН (вздыхает)

ФИНРОД: Кажется, ради нее ты был готов на гораздо большее.

БЕРЕН: Владыка, Вы  режете меня без ножа. (начинает решительно накладывать помидоры на весы) Но хоть вы в этом не участвуйте.

ФИНРОД: Позволь мне решать самому. (начинает по примеру Эовин сортировать помидоры)

АНГМАРЕЦ (довольный возвращается, без помидор, небрежно кидает на прилавок существенную пачку денег): Учитесь, чайники! (берет второй ящик помидор и уходит с ним в том же направлении)

ФИНРОД (задумчиво смотрит на деньги): Если я не ошибаюсь, здесь намного больше, чем стоит ящик помидор.

БЕРЕН (убирает деньги под прилавок): А не все ли равно? По крайней мере, он приносит пользу.

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ (подходит к помидором)

БЕРЕН и ФИНРОД (с некоторым трудом, но таки продают ему два килограмма помидоров)

 

_у первого прилавка_

 

БАБКА (подкрадывается к прилавку яблок): Милочки, отдадите яблочки за …? (называет цену раз в пять ниже от леголасовской)

РУМИЛ (возмущенно): Это уже вообще ни в какие ворота!

БАБКА (хитро): Да, мне больших не надо, вот этих вот, маленьких да средненьких. Я вам еще рекламу сделаю.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А вот это уже интересно.

БАБКА: Всем соседкам расскажу, что у вас самый хорошие и самые дешевые яблочки.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хорошо, бабушка, уговорили.

БАБКА: Вот и ладно, милок. Взвесь килограмм пятнадцать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (давится воздухом): Сколько?

БАБКА (невинно): Пятнадцать. А если поможете донести, то и все двадцать продайте.

ЛЕГОЛАС (недоверчиво): По такой цене?

БАБКА: Конечно, сынок, ты же обещал.

ЭОВИН и РУМИЛ (с интересом наблюдают за Леголасом)

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): Ладно, уж раз я пообещал. (взвешивает яблоки)

БАБКА (с кряхтением берет сумку): Ох, тяжко. Ой, не донесу.  (с намеком смотрит на "продавцов")

ЛЕГОЛАС (неуверенно): Румил…

РУМИЛ (перебивает): И не думай. Это - твоя клиентка, вот сам с ней и разбирайся.

ЛЕГОЛАС (опять вздыхает, забирает у бабки пакет): Далеко хоть нести?

БАБКА (радостно): Да, нет, милок, тут - за углом.

ЛЕГОЛАС (уходит вместе с бабкой)

РУМИЛ (философски): Наши ряды редеют. (продолжает торговать)

 

_у третьего прилавка_

 

ЛУРЦ (тайком доедает уже пятый арбуз)

АРАГОРН (ругается с очередным покупателем): Что значит, дорого?! Что значит, битые?

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ (придирчиво): А почему у вас пробный не нарезан?

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Вы только посмотрите на них! Яблоки они без пробы покупают, помидоры без пробы, а с арбузами им обязательно сначала за наш счет нажраться, а потом уже думать, покупать или нет!

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ (недовольно уходит)

АРАГОРН: Лурц, 9-й, как вы арбузы сгружаете? Швыряете их, что ли? Мне уже третий абориген на битость продукта жалуется.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Нормально я их гружу.

ЛУРЦ (стремительно проглатывает последнюю жменю арбузной мякоти и прячет очередную опустевшую кожуру за горой целых арбузов): Угумс.

АРАГОРН (подозрительно смотрит на Лурца)

ЛУРЦ: А я что? Я ничего.

АРАГОРН (назидательно): Арбуз - это нежная ягода, а не чугунная гиря, и обращаться с ней надо соответственно.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А по-моему, очень даже гиря. (ехидно) Давай, я с покупателями пообщаюсь, а ты сам попробуй арбузы потаскать.

АРАГОРН: Ты всех покупателей мигом разгонишь.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: С этим и ты справляешься вполне успешно.

АРАГОРН (дуется)

ЛУРЦ: Арыч, действительно. Хуже уже не будет. Ты за два часа только три арбуза продал.

АРАГОРН: Ну, и пожалуйста. (величественно) 9-й назгул, назначаю тебя главным продавцом нашей команды, а Лурц принимает на себя обязанности главного грузчика.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (подозрительно): А ты что будешь делать?

АРАГОРН (гордо): Руководить. (складывает руки на груди и с независимым видом присаживается чуть в стороне, на один из освободившихся после помидоров ящиков)

ЛУРЦ (возмущенно): Ууууу!!!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с азартом): А спорим, что за оставшийся час я больше арбузов продам?

АРАГОРН (с достоинством): Я с нечистью в азартные игры не играю.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Все равно, я тебя уделаю.

 

_у второго прилавка_

 

Торговля помидорами идет ни шатко ни валко. Берен продал несколько ящиков. Из остальных Финрод отобрал самые крупные  и думает, что с ними делать дальше.

 

ФИНРОД (неуверенно): /Леголас?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Я бы на вашем месте снизил цены. Только час конкурсного времени остался. А помидоров у вас на неделю торговать хватит/

ФИНРОД (подозрительно): /Но ты же не знаешь, по чем мы их продаем/

ЛЕГОЛАС (уверенно): /Все равно. Если товара намного больше, чем возможности продавать - снижайте цены/

ФИНРОД (выкладывает на прилавок отборные помидоры и называет Берену новую цену)

БЕРЕН (возмущенно): Почему так дешево?!

ФИНРОД (выгибает бровь): Ты со мной будешь спорить?

БЕРЕН (склоняет голову): Нет, Владыка.

АНГМАРЕЦ (опять возвращается, опять без помидор, кидает на прилавок вторую пачку денег, самодовольно): Ха!!! (берет третий ящик помидор и уходит)

ФИНРОД: Меня терзают смутные сомнения…

БЕРЕН: Владыка, презренный неживой не стоит ваших тревог.

ФИНРОД: Мне бы твою уверенность.

СЕРЖАНТ МИЛИЦИИ (подходит к прилавку помидор, строго): Этот тип в балахоне с вами?

ФИНРОД и БЕРЕН (переглядываются)

ФИНРОД (уклончиво): Ну… как бы…, в некотором смысле…

БЕРЕН: Нет! Сами впервые его видим. А он у нас уже трети ящик помидор бесплатно утащил. Псих какой-то!

СЕРЖАНТ МИЛИЦИИ (рассудительно):  Если уже третий ящик, то видите как минимум третий раз, а не первый. И почему вы ему свои помидоры отдаете?

БЕРЕН: Я имел ввиду, что сегодня его впервые вижу. С такими психами связываться - себе дороже.

СЕРЖАНТ МИЛИЦИИ: Предъявите-ка ваши документики.

Дрон (выныривает откуда-то из-за соседних рядов, милиции): В чем проблема, что не так?

СЕРЖАНТ МИЛИЦИИ: А вы собственно, кто такой?

Дрон: Финансовый директор малого предприятия "Помидор и К". (предъявляет пачку документов)

СЕРЖАНТ МИЛИЦИИ (читает, не находит к чему придраться): У вас только двое сотрудников?

Дрон: Да, еще грузчик был. Малость пришибленный. (горестно вздыхает) Уже жалею, что взял его. Троюродный дядя жены по линии сводной сестры ее бабки. Бедняжка, из дурдома его выпустили, а на работу никак устроиться не может. Хотел доброе дело сделать - несчастному юродивому помочь. Так он такие кони начал мочить, что уже не рад, что и связался.

СЕРЖАНТ МИЛИЦИИ (кивает, что-то себе записывает, Берену): А почему вы сказали, что сегодня его впервые видите, если он вместе с вами на рынок приехал?

БЕРЕН (честно): Так сегодня утром впервые и увидел.

СЕРЖАНТ МИЛИЦИИ (Дрону): Хорошо, ваши сотрудники могут продолжать торговлю, а вы пройдите со мной.

 

_в другой части рынка_

 

В узком повороте-переулке между рядами Ангмарец отлавливает очередного покупателя, хватает его за горло и слегка приподымает над землей.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (свистящим шепотом): Кошшшелек!

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ (с круглыми от испуга глазами нервно нашаривает в кармане кошелек и вручает Ангмарцу)

АНГМАРЕЦ (достает деньги, прячет в карман, пустой кошелек и ящик помидор вручает совсем ошалевшему покупателю, издевательски): Спасибо за удачную покупку.

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ (порывается бежать)

МИЛИЦИЯ (выскакивает из нескольких укрытий, Ангмарцу): Попался, вымогатель!

АНГМАРЕЦ (растопыривает руки, наступает на милицию): Ыыыыаааа!

ОСОБО НЕРВНЫЙ МИЛИЦИОНЕР (с перепугу стреляет)

АНГМАРЕЦ (не обращая ни малейшего внимания на пули): Уууууу! Пасть порву!

МИЛИЦИЯ (организовано отступает)

Дрон (прибегает к месту происшествия вместе с сержантом, ласковым голосочком): Ангмарушка, родственничек, мать твою, что ж  ты так разошелся?

АНГМАРЕЦ (нехорошо смотрит на Дрона)

Дрон (безбоязненно подходит в назгулу, пытается завернуть ему руки за спину): Сейчас поедем домой, к мамочке…

АНГМАРЕЦ (не напрягаясь вырывается от ведьмака)

Дрон: Ах, ты, гад! Ты же мне ключицу сломал!

 

Из-за спин милиции проворно просачивается Дарки, подскакивает к Ангмарцу, полуобнимает его.

 

Дарки: Дядюшка! Как же хорошо, что я вас нашла. Вы же опять свое лекарство утром забыли выпить! (приставляет к спине назгула мифриловый кинжал, тихо) Не знаю, как ты относишься к мифрилу, но если ты заметил, то я тоже воин отнюдь не мужеского полу.

Дрон (милиции): Мы с … с женой готовы выплатить все украденные деньги возместить моральный ущерб.

Дарки (очень злобно смотрит на Дрона, где-то вдалеке слышен звук столкнувшихся автомобилей)

Дрон: Милая, только не надо нервничать.

Дарки (улыбается сквозь зубы): Хорошо, дорогой. Мы потом поговорим.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Дрон, Дарки и Ангмарец выходят из отделения милиции.

 

АНМАРЕЦ (потирает спину, озабоченно): Опять мне дырку в балахоне проковыряли.

Дрон: Он и так драный был.

АНМАРЕЦ: Это были художественные лохмотья, а вы что сделали? С вами балахонов не напасешься. Прям не ведущие, а звери какие-то. Чуть что - сразу с ножами к тебе лезут.

Дарки: С вами озвереешь (Дрону, ядовито) Постарайся на будущее сам справляться со своими конкурсантами. Не хочу, чтобы каждый раз, когда у тебя неприятности, меня кошки с моих конкурсов дергали. А за "жену" ты мне еще ответишь, смертный! (исчезает)

Дрон (ей в спину): Вай, какие мы грозные! Сейчас в обморок упаду и валяться буду. (поворачивается к Ангмарцу) А ты…

АНГМАРЕЦ (зловеще): А я жду не дождусь полигона, на котором тебе можно будет надрать зад.

Дрон (самодовольно): Знаешь, сколько я нечисти на тот свет отправил?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Не знаю и знать не хочу.

 

_у первого прилавка_

 

К яблочному прилавку приходит целая стая бабулек и по начальной эльфийской цене буквально разметает все мелкие и средние яблоки.

 

ЭОВИН (удивленно): А не обманула бабка.

РУМИЛ: Ага, вот только где лихолесца носит?

ЛЕГОЛАС (появляется с пачкой пакетов): Расфасуем самые лучшие яблоки и поднимем на них цену - будут идти как элитный товар.

ЭОВИН: Хорошая идея, только у нас времени почти не осталось.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Может еще хоть чуть-чуть успеем продать.

 

_у третьего прилавка_

 

БАБКА (назгулу, подозрительно): А почему я лица вашего не вижу? Может, вы чурка или узкоглазый какой? (со знанием дела) Они все заразные, у них я покупать не буду.

АРАГОРН (подходит, устало): Я вас устраиваю в качестве продавца?

БАБКА (пристально изучает Арагорна): На цыгана больно похож. Еще обжулишь!

ЛУРЦ (издевательски): А я не подойду?

БАБКА (крестится): Батюшки святы! (убегает)

ЛУРЦ (хмыкает): На практическом опыте было доказано, что урук-хай страшнее назгула.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я сейчас покажу тебе "страшнее"!

ЛУРЦ (отскакивает): Я что ли виноват, что ты только два арбуза продал? На Элессаре досаду срывай.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (косится на Арагорна, Лурцу): Знаешь, я последнее время головой вниз с Ородруина еще не падал.

 

Звучит тихий гонг, извещающий о конце конкурса.

 

АРАГОРН (патетично): Господа, мы продули.

ЛУРЦ (философски): Зато я хоть наелся.

 

_за рынком, спустя десять минут._

 

Собираются все участники конкурса, появляется Ли.

 

Ли (скороговоркой): Первое место и по 3 балла получает команда Леголаса. Плюс еще один бал лихолесцу за помощь другим команда. Второе место и по 2 балла получает вторая команда. И минус один бал Ангмарцу. Думаю, и так понятно - за что. По одному баллу получает команда Арагорна. (исчезает, на том месте, где она стояла, появляется окно портала)

 

Дрон (с полупоклоном): Прошу.

 

**_3-й конкурс, утро субботы_ **

 

Дарки и участники (Кэрдан, Элронд, Саурон, Галадриэль, Кэлеборн, Лютиэн, Тингол, Мелиан и Фарамир) появляются в небольшой пустой комнате без окон. В комнате стоит два дивана и телевизор.

 

Дарки (слегка удивленно оглядывается): Не поняла. Мы где?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Кому ж знать, как не тебе, ведущая?

КЭРДАН: Как бы не было это очередным ЧП.

САУРОН (заинтересовано): Что такое "ЧП"?

КЭРДАН и ФАРАМИР (многозначительно переглядываются)

ФАРАМИР (не очень уверенно): Обычно у них накладки не с первых конкурсов начинались.

Дарки (хмуро изучает информацию на браслете ведущей): Не понимаю. У вас должен быть конкурс "продай квартиру". А это что такое?

 

Появляется Мриярр, довольная - будто съела цистерну сметаны.

 

Мриярр: Мурррр!

Дарки (подозрительно смотрит на кошку)

Мриярр: Мы тут слегка подкорректировали сценарий. Заодно Ли сплавили до завтра в командировку. В общем отдыховое реал-шоу резко и непредвиденно (хитрый кошачий оскал) превращается в шоу на выживание.

КЭЛЕБОРН (хватается за голову): Эру… Опять!

ТИНГОЛ (настороженно-раздраженно): Что это значит?

Мриярр (обводит хвостом комнату): Что всему этому скоро наступит полный кирдык. Счастливо вам выбраться! Дарки, пошли (захватывает хвостом все еще ничего не понимающую Дарки и исчезает)

ЭЛРОНД (зловеще): Таааааак.

САУРОН (с мрачным смешком): Толпа эльфов и я. Всю жизнь мечтал о таком раскладе.

ФАРАМИР: А я?

САУРОН (игнорирует гондорца)

КЭРДАН (подходит к единственной двери, открывает ее, выходит в коридор)

ТИНГОЛ и МЕЛИАН (ненавязчиво прячут Лютиэн к себе за спины)

САУРОН (с издевкой): Мел, ты еще тут завесу наколдуй.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Кэрдан, что там?

КЭРДАН (из коридора): Не знаю. Стены, двери и лампочки.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (хмыкает)

ФАРАМИР: Я лучше к Кэрдану пойду. (быстрым шагом уходит в коридор)

ГАЛАРДИЭЛЬ (видит, что никто не желает взять командование на себя, дориатцам): Мы сходим, попытаемся узнать, куда нас закинули ведущие. А вы пока можете подождать здесь. Тут относительно безопасно.

МЕЛИАН: Я с вами.

ЛЮТИЭН (пытается присоединится к остальным эльфийкам, но Тингол ее останавливает)

ТИНГОЛ: Никуда ты не пойдешь.

ЛЮТИЭН (хмурится, но остается)

КЕЛЕБОРН (собирается что-то сказать)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Останься, пожалуйста, с Тинголом и Тинэ. Мне так будет спокойнее/

КЕЛЕБОРН (кивает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ И МЕЛИАН (выходят в коридор)

САУРОН (увязывается за ними)

ЭЛРОНД (с удобством усаживается на диванчике): Разбудите меня, когда наши, с позволения сказать, разведчики, что-нибудь выяснят. (закрывает глаза)

 

_в конце коридора_

 

КЭРДАН и ФАРАМИР (задумчиво изучают овальную шахту-колодец, уходящую куда-то вниз)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ И МЕЛИАН (подходят)

МЕЛИАН (немного рассеянно): Я чувствую, тут произошло что-то нехорошее, но мы пока не можем увидеть последствий. Они же неотвратимо приближаются

САУРОН (издевательски): А я думал, твоего провидческого дара на большее хватит.

МЕЛИАН (теряется)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Гортауэр, а не сходил бы ты… в другой конец коридора на разведку?

САУРОН: Чтобы мне указывала какая-то эльфийка?!

КЭРДАН (тихо): Эру помоги.

ФАРАМИР (раздраженно): Пресветлые и претемные, я вас очень ценю, но… Кэрыч, Глэд, вы уверены, что тут вообще есть **спасатели**?! Не пора ли нам заняться конкурсом?

КЭРДАН (опять тихо): Устами мла… гондорца глаголет истина.

ФАРАМИР (тоже тихо): С высоты своих тысяч лет можешь меня хоть зародышем называть.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (въедливо): А зачем нам спасатели? С нас хватит и одного темного Маяра.

САУРОН (недобрым тоном): Алатариэль, не много ли ты на себя берешь?

ФАРАМИР (психует): Эльфы и маяры! Вы глухие? Или я один слышу, что внизу шахты что-то шумит?

КЭРДАН (поправляет): Не "что-то", а вода, вернее - море, которое поднимается к нам. (после паузы) Кстати, это помещение находится глубоко под водой, и его сейчас как раз затапливает.

МЕЛИАН и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (хором, осуждающе): Кэрдан!!!

МЕЛИАН: Ты знал и молчал?!!

КЭРДАН: Я-то при чем? Мы тут с Фарамиром обстановку изучали, а пришли вы с Сауроном и начали скандалить.

САУРОН (философски): Ну, по крайней мере, хоть причину опасности мы выяснили.

МЕЛИАН (опять "пророческим" тоном): Вода - это не единственная угроза.

САУРОН (кривится, эльфам): И как вы только эту недобитую пифию столько столетий выдерживали?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (меланхолично, остальным): А давайте сбросим Саурона вниз?

КЭРДАН: Неплохая идея.

МЕЛИАН: И мне она нравится.

ФАРАМИР: Я тоже типа "за".

САУРОН (пятится): Ээээ… вы чего? (останавливается, возмущенно) Вы против кого замышлять вздумали?! По залам Мандоса соскучились?

МЕЛИАН (нарочито обращается именно к Глэд): Я думаю, зря все прошлые века на сражения с Гортауэром выходили только эльфийские мужи. Возможно, для победы им не хватало именно женского начала.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Давай, еще Лютиэн позовем и, наконец, избавимся от этого темного несчастья.

КЭРДАН (почти серьезно): Меня в долю возьмете? Вдруг на что сгожусь?

САУРОН (подозрительно): Вы издеваетесь?

КЭРДАН: Ни секунды. (улыбается)

САУРОН (делает глубокий вдох, выдох, другим тоном): Ладно. Давайте сотрудничать.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (возмущенно): Вот еще!

САУРОН: Но сейчас у нас общая цель - выиграть в конкурсе. А призы нужны и мне, и вам.

МЕЛИАН (презрительно): Что бы я помогала всяким…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (напыщенно): И у нас с тобой в принципе никогда не может быть единой цели!

КЭРДАН (поднимает руки ладонями вперед): Дамы, дамы, спокойнее. Насколько я знаю рурров вообще и Мриярр в частности, она могла специально так все подстроить, чтобы сотрудничество с Сауроном оказалось единственным выходом из этой ситуации.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и МЕЛИАН (недовольно переглядываются)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Но Тирр такая приличная кошка. И она здесь всем заправляет, я не могу поверить, что она могла такое допустить.

КЭРДАН: Мриярр не Тирр. И, Глэд, у тебя преувеличенно хорошее мнение и о самой Тирр.

САУРОН (насторожено): Кэрдан, так ты с самого начала знал, что вам понадобится моя помощь, но выжидал, пока я сам не предложу сотрудничать?

КЭРДАН: В целом - да.

САУРОН: Это подло!

КЭРДАН: Кто бы говорил.

САУРОН: Тогда я не буду вам помогать! Из принципа! (демонстративно складывает руки на груди и наблюдает за остальными)

ФАРАМИР (с поддевкой): Гортауэрович обиделся?

САУРОН (не удостаивает смертного ответом)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (заглядывает в шахту): Вода поднимается. Корабелл, если у тебя был план - самое время сообщить его остальным.

КЭРДАН: Мэл, что ты чувствуешь на счет этой воды?

МЕЛИАН (закрывает глаза, после паузы): В нее лучше не соваться.

КЭРДАН (кивает): Так я и думал. Значит, остается только один путь. (показывает на закрытую дверь в противоположной стене шахты, которая находится несколькими метрами выше) Если Саурон перестанет дуться и воспользуется своими силами, чтобы вынести ту дверь, мы могли бы перебраться в тот коридор.

САУРОН: И не подумаю.

МЕЛИАН (оглядывается на остальные двери в том коридоре, где они стоят): А тут мы больше не можем найти ничего полезного?

ФАРАМИР: Мы с Кэрычем уже проверили. Тут только пустые спальни и комнаты отдыха.

КЭРДАН: Нам надо попасть в нечто типа центра управления всем этим комплексом. Кстати, Мэл, не подскажешь, на каком он уровне?

МЕЛИАН (с полуулыбкой): Если ты мне объяснишь, что такое "центр управления", может и подскажу.

КЭРДАН (осанвэ): /Эру, Глэд, знала бы ты, как мне сейчас не хватает Леголаса/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Понимаю. Я уже тоже пару раз подумала, что лучше бы он был с нами. Или Линдир/

КЭРДАН: /Или Румил. Или кто-нибудь еще с опытом путешествий по техно-мирам. Мне вовсе не улыбается быть экспертом по тому, в чем я и сам едва разбираюсь/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Но остальные о техно-мирах знают еще меньше/

КЭРДАН (Мелиан): Представь себе, что нам надо найти нечто среднее между тронным залом и личным кабинетом правителя.

МЕЛИАН (опять закрывает глаза): Я ничего такого не чувствую.

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): Жаль. Саурон, ты долго еще будешь изображать собственную статую?

САУРОН (раздельно): Я. Не. Буду. Вам. Помогать.

КЭРДАН (выгибает бровь): Прекрасно. Ты решил, что твое вылетание из шоу - не велика цена за изгнание из него же шести эльфов?

САУРОН (с нажимом): Я - не вылечу.

КЭРДАН: Самоуверенность тебя уже не раз подводила.

САУРОН: Мне кажется, или ты в Арде обычно менее нахален?

КЭРДАН: Мы там слишком мало общались.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не хотелось бы вас отвлекать от столь высокоинтеллектуальной беседы, но вода подымается.

САУРОН: Это не мои проблемы.

КЭРДАН: Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда она будет здесь.

САУРОН (возмущенно фыркает): И ждать не буду. Счастливо оставаться. (делает шаг и падает-прыгает в шахту, внизу раздается тихий всплеск)

КЭРДАН (раздосадовано): Моргот!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): Увы.

 

Из другого конца коридора приходят оставшиеся эльфы. Лютиэн надоело ждать новостей, и обещавшие охранять ее Владыки были вынуждены пойти за юной эльфийкой. 

 

ЭЛРОНД (радостно): О! Вы уже избавились от Сауроныча? Лично угробили, или он сам сбежал? (оглядывается, замечает пульт возле шахты) Уже и лифт нашли? (ехидно) Или вы не поняли, что это - лифт?

ФАРАМИР (ядовито): Нет, подумали, что колодец.

КЭРДАН: Лифт-то лифт, но сама кабина затоплена внизу, и он не работает.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (кратко пересказывает остальным ситуацию с водой, закрытыми дверями на следующих этажах и необходимостью выбираться)

ЭЛРОНД: Так чего же мы ждем? Давайте вверх по тросам. (злорадно косится на Фарамира) Или для кого-то это слишком тяжело?

ТИНГОЛ (хмурится): Я - Владыка Дориата, и я не собираюсь…

ЭЛРОНД (перебивает): А Вас, Владыка, никто насильно  не заставляет. Можете с чистой совестью выбывать из шоу и отправляться в Ваш ненаглядный Дориат.

КЭРДАН (Элронду): Допустим, выберемся мы на самый верх, что дальше?  Ты видишь хоть одну открытую дверь?

ЭЛРОНД: Потом разберемся. (прыгает на один из тросов и быстро ползет вверх)

ФАРАМИР (следует его примеру)

ТИНГОЛ (с тревогой смотрит на жену и дочь)

ЛЮТИЭН (решительно): Я сюда не проигрывать приехала! (прыгает на трос)

ТИНГОЛ (в шоке): Дочь!

КЭЛЕБОРН (неуверенно смотрит на жену)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Как хочешь, я тебя не заставляю/

КЭЛЕБОРН: /Фелагунд бы не сомневался/ (прыгает и ползет вслед за Лютиэн)

ТИНГОЛ (очень недобро смотрит на Кэлеборна)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (ловит его взгляд, с угрозой):/ Только попробуй сказать, что мой муж заглядывает под юбку твоей дочери!/

ТИНГОЛ (бледнеет, краснеет, Мелиан, раздраженно): Ты никуда не полезешь!

МЕЛИАН (патетически): Ты предлагаешь нам выбыть и оставить нашу девочку одну в этом кошмарном шоу? Нет уж, однажды я уже пошла у тебя на поводу. (прыгает на  тросы)

ТИНГОЛ (в ужасе): Жена! (прыгает следом)

КЭРДАН и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (переглядываются)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает): Не нравится мне эта идея.

КЭРДАН: Мне тоже. Но будто у нас есть выбор?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с надеждой): Может, обойдемся без Саурона? Или он как-нибудь обойдется без нас?

КЭРДАН: Если я хоть что-то понимаю в этике рурров, то - нет. Но тебе не обязательно. Я могу и сам.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Нет уж. Я не собираюсь добиваться победы чужими руками.

КЭРДАН (уважительно кивает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и КЭРДАН (дружно прыгают в поднимающуюся воду)

 

_на тросах_

 

ЛЮТИЭН (слышит всплеск, встревоженно): Кто упал? Мама, ты тут?

МЕЛИАН (успокаивающе): Куда я денусь? Никто не упал, это Глэд и Кэрдан по Артано соскучились.

ЭЛРОНД (ворчливо): А я уж было понадеялся, что мы избавились от Мелькорового прихвостня.

ТИНГОЛ (недовольно): Кажется, долгие годы, проведенные в Арде, плохо сказались на разуме Нервен. Ладно, Корабелл, он всегда был сам себе на уме, но от родственницы я такого не ожидал.

 

_внизу, под водой_

 

Саурон, нырнул, проплыл несколько этажей под водой и нашел открытую дверь. Заплыв в нее, он обнаружил нечто типа затопленных складов. Поскольку потребности в скором вдыхании воздуха у темного маяра явно не наблюдается, он спокойно исследует затопленный этаж. Через некоторое время он краем глаза замечает движение у себя за спиной.

 

САУРОН (стремительно оборачивается и видит двух существ, похожих на очень больших, в человеческий рост, осьминогов)

ОСЬМИНОГИ (плывут к Саурону)

САУРОН (настороженно изучает незваных гостей)

ОСЬМИНОГИ (растопыривают щупальца, явно собираясь нападать)

САУРОН (щелкает пальцами, осьминоги взрываются)

САУРОН (мысленно, презрительно): /Это и есть ваш ужас из глубин? Светлые паникеры. Стоило из-за такой мелочи волноваться?/

 

Из-за поворота выплывает целая стая осьминожек.

 

САУРОН: /Упс. Кажется, это будет чуть сложнее/ (примеривается разделаться с новыми осьминогами)

ОСЬМИНОГИ (сжимают в пучок короткие полупрозрачные щупальца в самом центе венчика и выпускают по Саурону несколько бледных лучей)

САУРОН (от большинства уворачивается, но пара его задевает, у него слегка немеет плечо и бок)

ОСЬМИНОГ (подплывает сзади, плюется кислотой и весьма чувствительно бьет Саурона большим щупальцем)

САУРОН (кувыркаясь плывет-летит к ближайшей стенке): /Мы так не договаривались!/ (извернувшись, избегает столкновения со стенкой и взрывает нескольких осьминогов)

ОСТАВШИЕСЯ ОСЬМИНОГИ (выпускают целое облачко кислоты, медленно расплывающееся в воде)

САУРОН (добивает осьминогов, старательно огибая кислоту, направляется обратно к шахте, вдумчиво): /Что-то мне это уже начинает не нравиться/

 

Из затопленной части шахты поднимаются новые осьминоги. Их много, и некоторые из них гораздо крупнее предыдущих.

 

ОДИН ОСЬМИНОГ (выпускает зеленоватый луч по Саурону)

САУРОН (вовремя пригибается, луч за его спиной разносит кусок шахты на атомы, вода устремляется в образовавшуюся пробоину)

 

Саурона затягивает в пробоину. Меньшие осьминоги плывут следом, большие остаются снаружи.

 

САУРОН (пытается воздействовать на волю осьминогов и подчинить их себе, но у него ничего не получается)

ОСЬМИНОГИ (медленно окружают Саурона)

САУРОН (слегка нервничая, быстро поштучно изничтожает осьминогов)

ОДИН КРУПНЫЙ ОСЬМИНОГ (пролезает в пробоину и достает Саурона аннигилирующим лучом)

САУРОН (к досаде осьминогов не разлетается на атомы, а лишь теряет сознание)

МЕЛКИЕ ОСЬМИНОГИ (облепляют Саурона, тонкие щупальца-зонды пронзают его кожу, осьминоги начинают "высасывать" добычу )

САУРОН (приходит в себя, раздраженно отрывает от себя осьминогов, обрывая их тонкие щупальца, и взрывает ближайших осьминогов)

ОСЬМИНОГИ (продолжают наступать)

КРУПНЫЙ ОСЬМИНОГ (опять собирает центральные короткие щупальца в позу для лучевого удара)

САУРОН (пятится, замечает закрытое решеткой отверстие  вентиляционного  люка, одним ударом выбивает решетку и ныряет в люк)

КРУПНЫЙ ОСЬМИНОГ (разносит на атомы кусок стены с люком)

САУРОН (опять выныривает в центральную шахту, там плавает внизу несколько крупных, а ближе к поверхности - целая стая средних осьминогов)

КРУПНЫЕ ОСЬМИНОГИ (начинают целиться)

СРДЕНИЕ ОСЬМИНОГИ (расступаются, чтобы не мешать собратьям)

САУРОН (с чувством): /Мммммелькор!/

 

С тихим "плюх" в воду падают Кэрдан и Галадриэль.

 

КРУПНЫЕ ОСЬМИНОГИ (на мгновение застывают, потом перестраиваются, чтобы сразу поразить все три цели)

САУРОН (в сердцах выходит на осанвэ к эльфам): /Вас сюда еще какая нелегкая принесла?!!/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (от чужого осанве дергается, будто ее коснулось нечто омерзительно-слизкое)

КЭРДАН (нервно): /Глэд, кольцо!/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (поднимает руку с кольцом, на мгновение ярко вспыхивает адамант)

 

Из ниоткуда появляется очень сильное течение, которое подхватывает троих средиземцев и мощным гейзером выбрасывает их высоко над поверхностью воды. Все трое успевают ухватиться за тросы.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Тьфу! Сама не верю, что я это сделала.

КЭРДАН (рассудительно): Ну, Саурон тоже некоторым образом причастен и к эльфийским кольцам. Не вижу ничего ужасного в том, чтобы одно из них разок хоть косвенно, но помогло ему.

ОСЬМИНОГИ (из воды стреляют по эльфам и Саурону, но до них луч не достает, разнося на атомы лишь нижнюю часть троса)

САУРОН (молча смотрит на плавающих под водой осьминогов)

ФАРАМИР (кричит сверху): Кэрыч, вы там живы?

КЭРДАН: Все в порядке.

ФАРАМИР: И … этот с вами?

КЭРДАН: Да.

ФАРАМИР (вздыхает): Уж лучше бы без него.

САУРОН (нарочито небрежно): Милые зверушки. Обидно, только внушению не поддаются. А то пригодились бы мне в Мордоре. (мечтательно) Вот бы таких в Андуин запустить.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (ядовито): Раз они тебе так понравились, может, тебя обратно скинуть?

САУРОН (высокомерно): Не родилась еще эльфийка, которая могла бы меня куда-нибудь скинуть.

КЭРДАН (со звуком, слегка напоминающим придушенное рычание): Эрррру! Ну, хоть вы двое можете не кидаться друг на друга?! Я уже не говорю о Тинголе и остальных. Но, Глэд, ты-то была в шоу и с назгулами, и с Шелоб, даже помогала ей. Почему ты с обществом Саурона так категорически не хочешь примириться?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Это не Шелоб, это Саурон. Паучиха лишь заложница своих инстинктов и чужой злой воли, а у него испорчено само нутро.

САУРОН (с сарказмом): Ну, спасибо, пресветлая.

КЭРДАН (решительно): Так дальше продолжаться не может. Или вы оба изыскиваете в себе силы уважать чужой свет и мириться с чужой тьмой, или …

САУРОН (заинтересовано): Или?

КЭРДАН: Мне-то что? Мне и воплощение в иной мир не надо, и ближайших родственников, отделенных от меня смертью, нет. Я могу и без призов обойтись. Можно сказать, ради спортивного интереса участвую. А вы?

САУРОН и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (молчат)

 

_в операторской_

 

Мриярр (задумчиво болтает хвостом): Тирр, а, давай, Кэрдана уберем оттуда? А то что это он такой умный? Так неинтересно.

Тирр (лениво помахивая хвостом, не открывая глаз): Я тттебе уберу.

Мриярр: Я надеялась, что пока они додумаются, хотя бы несколько эльфов из шоу вылетят по факту внешнего спасения. А он им все заранее рассказывает. (хищно) Значит, надо с ним что-то сделать!

Тирр (открывает один глаз): Лапы прочь от Кэрдана.

Мриярр: Собственница.

 

_в шахте_

 

КЭРДАН: Повторяю еще раз. Вдруг с третьего раза хоть кто-то услышит? Я почти абсолютно уверен, что этот конкурс задуман так, чтобы пройти его можно было, только объединив усилия эльфов и Саурона. Это отвратительная идея, с моей точки зрения. Но, по этике рурров, она более чем нормальна.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Неправильная этика.

КЭРДАН: У них другие понятия о добре и зле. И для их расы они вполне обоснованы.

САУРОН: Хорошо. Я уже предлагал сотрудничество. Но вы сами начали…

КЭРДАН (смотрит на Саурона): Гортауэр, сотрудничество - это отнюдь не значит, что мы будем терпеть все твои выходки только ради того, чтобы ты согласился использовать на общее благо свои силы.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тихо): Корабелл, я поняла тебя, но не уверена, что подобное в принципе возможно. Может быть, действительно стоит признать свое поражение и выбыть из шоу?

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): Может, наш проигрыш стоит того, чтобы Саурону не дать шанса победить и воплотиться в каком-нибудь невинном мире? Дабы он не сеял свое зло и в межмирье?

САУРОН (тоскливо): Эльффффы, как же вы мне надоели. Уж лучше бы осьминожки…

 

Неожиданно освещение едва заметно меняется, и прямо в воздухе появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр: Имейте в виду, у нас очень мало резервов остановки времени. И предусмотрены они в основном для спасения, а не для разговоров.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не стоило из-за такой мелочи. Мы и так уже решили покину…

Тирр (перебивает): Выслушай меня, Владычица, а потом будешь решать. Если Саурон победит, никто не собирается дарить ему воплощение в светло-пасторальный мир, и подвергать опасности всех его невинных обитателей.

САУРОН: А как же контракт? А список призов? Они были подделкой?!

Тирр: Нет. Все честно. (эльфам) Кэрдан, поверь мне, существует пусть не много, но достаточно  миров, которым пришествие Саурона будет только во благо.

КЭРДАН: Мне трудно подобное представить.

Тирр: Лучше и не представляй. Просто поверь. Ни Ангабад, ни Мордор отнюдь не самые страшные места в межмирье. К тому же, Саурону еще очень повезло, что орки так легко внушаемы. (хмыкает) Что бы он делал, к примеру, во вселенной Чужих? Клянусь хвостом, их мысли в принципе невозможно подчинить.

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Саурон и Чужие?

САУРОН (насторожено): А они кто такие?

Тирр (делает неопределенный жест хвостом): На их родной планете тебе вряд ли удалось бы избежать участи банального обеда.

САУРОН (недоверчиво кривится)

Тирр (кивает вниз): Тебя общение с октавами ничему не научило? (лекторским тоном) Так, для справки. Для подчинения негуманоидного мозга с многозадачным параллельным мышлением надо как минимум обладать таким же мозгом. У меня его нет. И у вас его нет. А миров, где правят подобные существа, предостаточно.

САУРОН (упрямо): В любом случае, бытие даже в самом неприятном мире лучше небытия. А в Арде после хоббитского террора я еще неизвестно когда нового воплощения дождусь. Если вообще получу его.

Тирр (хихикает): Ты абсолютно прав. Но представь себе на минутку ситуацию. Ты побеждаешь, получаешь приз и воплощаешься в мир, для сильных которого ты не более, чем повышенно сопротивляющийся, но продукт питания.

САУРОН (мрачно): Ты намекаешь, что мне и там придется сотрудничать со светлыми силами, хотя бы ради собственного выживания?

Тирр (ухмыляется): Я не сомневаюсь, что ты попытаешься их совратить и склонить ко тьме, но это будет потом. А для начала тебе бы неплохо научиться действительно сотрудничать, а не использовать ближнего. Можешь начинать тренироваться прямо сейчас. (исчезает, освещение возвращается в норму)

САУРОН и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (смотрят друг на друга, синхронно тяжко вздыхают)

КЭРДАН (подавляет смешок, в пространство): Тирр, спасибо, ты меня успокоила. Теперь, когда я знаю, что вы не отдадите Саурону на поругание приличный мир, мне намного спокойнее.

САУРОН (в пространство): Хорррошо, кошка, я постараюсь, но не советую тебе потом появляться в моем мире. (с усилием, Галадриэль) Владычица, благодарю за помощь.

КЭРДАН (философски): Ну, да, а мне спасибо можно и не говорить?

САУРОН (неожиданно спокойным, даже чуть ироничным тоном): Владыка, тебе действительно нужна моя благодарность?

КЭРДАН: Нет, что ты. Я просто так спросил.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Раз мы дружно решили пока не выбывать из шоу, может, присоединимся к остальным? (понимаются по тросам наверх)

 

_в верхней части шахты_

 

ЭЛРОНД (недовольно): И кому без Саурона плохо было? Обязательно надо было его сюда тащить?

МЕЛИАН (Кэрдану): Кажется, я поняла, что ты имел в виду под "центром управления". По-моему, он находится за этой дверью. (показывает на одну из закрытых дверей)

КЭРДАН: Сау?

САУРОН: И что бы вы без меня делали? (делает движение рукой, дверь с грохотом вылетает)

 

Все участники перебираются в открывшийся коридор, после пары поворотов Кэрдан действительно натыкается на раздвижные пластиковые полупрозрачные двери, за которыми оказывается комната, наполненная пультами и компьютерами.

 

КЭРДАН (присаживается за один из них): Не уверен, что у меня получится, но попробую разобраться.

МЕЛИАН (насторожено садится за соседний пульт): Возможно, я тоже что-то почувствую.

ЛЮТИЭН (заинтересованно заглядывает в монитор из-за плеча Мелиан)

ФАРАМИР: Схожу, поищу что-нибудь полезное на этом этаже.

ЭЛРОНД: Я с тобой. (уходят)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (отжимает намокшие волосы, проводит руками вдоль одежды, и та мгновенно становиться сухой)

КЭЛЕБОРН (хмуро смотрит на Саурона)

ТИНГОЛ (хмуро смотрит на всех)

САУРОН (прислоняется к стене и морщась начинает выдергивать из себя остатки щупальцев)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (Саурону): Те существа, внизу, они действительно опасные?

САУРОН: Да. (выдергивает очередное щупальце) А в дохлом виде очень быстро становятся ядовитыми.

ТИНГОЛ (осуждающе): Ты опять покалечил каких-то невинных зверушек?

САУРОН (издевательски): Ага. Стаю дельфинчиков на фарш пустил. (ловит осуждающий взгляд Галадриэль, исправляется) Элу Тингол, там не было морских жителей, достойных твоей заботы. (с чуть заметной издевкой) Но если ты сомневаешься, сходи и проверь лично.

ТИНГОЛ: Я не поддамся на твои лживые речи, прислужник Мелькора.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво): Возможно, осьминоги не проявили бы агрессию, если бы Саурон их не спровоцировал.

САУРОН (хмуро): Они первые напали.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Мне трудно в такое поверить.

МЕЛИАН (задумчиво): Я не чувствую в тех существах зла.

САУРОН (мрачно молчит)

КЭРДАН (поворачивается от монитора): Даже если они не злые, они любое двуногое и двурукое существо будут воспринимать как врага и пытаться уничтожить. Раньше здесь была исследовательская лаборатория, и ее хозяева обращались с октавами, мягко говоря, не очень гуманно. Можно было бы попытаться объяснить им, что мы не имеем отношения к их мучителям, но не думаю, что на это хватит конкурсного времени.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: К тому же, Саурон уничтожил слишком многих из них, чтобы они нас послушались.

ЭЛРОНД И ФАРАМИР (возвращаются к остальным)

ФАРАМИР: Кроме кучи компьютеров и нескольких лабораторий на этаже больше ничего нет.

ЭЛРОНД: Вода скоро будет здесь. Кэр, ты нашел, как отсюда выбраться?

КЭРДАН: Да. Батискафы могут вынести нас на поверхность. Но есть две проблемы. Вход в транспортный отсек находится на уже затопленных этажах. А в воде октавы, и они вряд ли захотят нас пропустить. А во-вторых, октавы смогут запросто уничтожить батискафы, пока они будут подниматься. Значит, кто-то должен остаться на станции и отвлекать октав. 

ВСЕ (переглядываются)

КЭЛЕБОРН: А насколько октавы опасны?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Мы толком и не успели понять. Саурон?

САУРОН: Для тех, кто будет в батискафе, единственная опасность в том, что крупные октавы могут разнести его на молекулы. И вас с ним заодно.

КЭРДАН: Если во время поднятия выключать и выключать турбины на станции, октавы будут слишком заняты, и им будет не до батискафа.

МЕЛИАН: А это можно сделать только отсюда.

САУРОН (продолжает): Касательно личного контакта, соваться в воду к октавам - полное безумие.

ФАРАМИР: А поточнее?

САУРОН: Они сильные, быстрые, плюются кислотой и стреляют парализующими лучами. А самые крупные обладают еще и умением аннигиляции. Не думаю, что их удар сможет выдержать хоть кто-то, кроме Мелиан.

ТИНГОЛ (недовольно): Это еще почему?

САУРОН (сдвигает плечами): Она все-таки маяр.

ФАРАМИР: Значит, без подсадной утки, которая их отвлечет, нам не выбраться.

ВСЕ (смотрят на Саурона)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: И "утка" должна суметь продержаться достаточно долго, иначе вся эта затея вообще теряет смысл.

САУРОН (с досадой): Да, понял, я понял, на что вы намекаете. Вам с самого начала хотелось от меня избавиться.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (примирительно): Зато если тебе удастся сбежать от октав, ты сможешь подняться и без батискафа. Ты же маяр.

САУРОН (мрачно): Я помню. Вот только у меня очень большие сомнения на счет первого пункта.

ЭЛРОНД (оптимистично): Раз мы первую проблему уже решили, осталось определиться, кто остается в центре управления и отвлекает октав от батискафов.

КЭРДАН (с хорошо скрываемой горечью): А у нас есть выбор? Кто-то еще умеет обращаться с компьютерами?

МЕЛИАН (неуверенно): Я могла бы попробовать.

ТИНГОЛ (непререкаемо): Нет!

КЭРДАН (мягко): Вам надо еще добраться до посадочных платформ. А кто еще сможет провести всех туда, если не ты, Мэл?

ФАРАМИР: Кэрыч, опять ты за всех отдуваешься?

КЭРДАН (отмахивается): Да, ладно, в прошлом шоу я почти до самого конца пробыл. Не зазорно теперь и в начале вылететь.

ЭЛРОНД: Не хочу казаться эгоистом, но время не ждет. У нас под ногами уже скоро мокро станет.

КЭЛЕБОРН (пригласительным жестом): Саурон, ваш выход.

САУРОН (с некоторым трудом отлепляется от стены и идет вперед): Когда я нырну… (замолкает) Ну, в общем, вы увидите, когда октавы за мной уплывут, то можно будет спускаться в воду.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (очень неуверенно и осторожно): /Ээээ… Гортауэр, ты себя нормально чувствуешь?/

САУРОН: /Нет, а кого это волнует?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (еще более теряется): /Нууу… Ээээ…/

САУРОН (с иронией): /Владычица, ради вашего Эру, не предложишь же ты мне помощь. Сама потом до конца дней жалеть будешь/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (отшатывается): /Я бы могла. Но ты ведь используешь ее во зло/

САУРОН (спокойно): /Да. Я потрачу все остатки своей силы, чтобы убивать октав, пока вы будете убегать. И вы сами так решили. Но ты ни за что не захочешь, чтобы хоть капля твоего света была использована для убийства/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво): /Ты мог соврать и поймать меня в ловушку сочувствия/

САУРОН: /Я и так это сделал, только правдой. Теперь ты будешь чувствовать себя косвенно виноватой в смерти ни в чем не повинных осьминожек только потому, что одобрила, чтобы я убивая прикрывал ваше бегство/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Ты сволочь, Саурон/

САУРОН (ухмыляется): /Я знаю/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Тирр! Эти октавы, они разумные?/

Тирр (отвечает не появляясь): /Это не я придумала. Это Мри. Она легко меняет чужие судьбы. Если бы в этом мире не проводился конкурс, погиб бы весь персонал станции и гораздо больше октав, чем сможет уничтожить Саурон. А Мриярр под наше появление организовала эвакуацию станции, уже нарушив баланс в сторону добра/

САУРОН (с разбегу прыгает в воду)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подходит к Кэрдану и незаметно для остальных роняет ему в руку Ненью): /Потом отдашь/ (быстро уходит к остальным)

 

_в воде_

 

САУРОН (плывет к самым крупным октавам)

ОКТАВЫ МЕЛКИЕ (гонятся за ним)

ОКТАВЫ КРУПНЫЕ (медленно разворачиваются, чтобы лучше прицелиться)

САУРОН (резким жестом выбрасывает руку в сторону одной из больших октав)

ОКТАВА (вопреки ожиданиям Саурона, не взрывается, как ее мелкие собратья, а только безвольно опускает щупальца)

САУРОН (пытается проскочить между студенистом телом октавы и стеной шахты)

ОКТАВА (неожиданно приходит в себя и обволакивает Саурона целой сетью из тоненьких "питательных" щупальцев)

САУРОН (в сердцах): /Ну, что ж так сразу-то?!/  (дергается, пытаясь оборвать  как можно больше тянущихся к нему полупрозрачных пульсирующих нитей)

ОКТАВА (все крепче затягивает жертву в сеть щупальцев)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ОКТАВЫ (кружат чуть в отдалении, потому что не могут подобраться к Саурону, зажатому между большой октавой и стеной шахты)

САУРОН (зло): /Что бы меня одолела какая-то перекормленная осьминожка?!/ (переносит свою атаку с октавы на стенку шахты, и та, наконец, взрывается)

 

В открывшийся проем водой сносит и большую октаву с Сауроном, и несколько мелких. Когда поток проносит их сквозь пролом в стене, Саурон успевает выдернуть кусок арматуры и с силой всаживает его в самый центр мелких щупальцев.

 

ОКТАВА (дергается и выпускает Саурона)

САУРОН (быстро оглядывается и понимает, что их вынесло в нечто типа хирургической лаборатории. Он замечает поднос со скальпелями и плывет к нему)

ОКТАВЫ (окружают пострадавшую, а потом дружно плывут к Саурону. К ним присоединяется  большинство тех октав, которые были в шахте)

 

Саурон стремительно метает в октав скальпели. Если скальпели попадают в щупальца, они не причиняют осьминогам значительного  вреда. Но если поражают центр, то отава дергается, выпускает небольшое облачко сиреневатой жидкости и опадает на пол.

 

САУРОН (уловил закономерность и прицельно расстегивает осьминожек, благо скальпелей оказалось достаточно много)

ОКТАВЫ (тоже все поняли и теперь поворачиваются к врагу только сомкнутыми в пучок щупальцами)

САУРОН (с сожалением): /Ишь, какие умные. А я только начал входить во вкус/

ОКТАВЫ (начинают выплывать из помещения)

САУРОН (настороженно): /Вы куда? Что за фокусы?/

 

Когда уже почти все октавы покинули помещение, оставшиеся начинают выпускать мощную струю кислоты, быстро смешивающуюся с водой в замкнутом пространстве. Саурон плывет к противоположной стене, в ней тут же открывается дверь. Саурон ныряет в проход. Дверь за ним сразу закрывается.

 

САУРОН (недовольно): /Кэрдан, твои фокусы? Я в помощи не нуждаюсь/

КЭРДАН: /А кто сказал, что я помогаю именно тебе? Октавы как-то догадались о наших планах, и большая стая мелких плывет к транспортному отсеку. Надо их остановить, или Мелиан и остальные не успеют выбраться/

САУРОН: /Ты мне указываешь, Корабелл?/

КЭРДАН (укоризненно): /Артано, опять?/

САУРОН: /Нет, но мне интересно. Почему я должен рисковать, прикрывая отход эльфов? Тебе не кажется это чуть-чуть ненормальным?/

КЭРДАН: /Кажется. А, прости, ты это шоу вообще считаешь нормальным, да?/

САУРОН (задумывается)

КЭРДАН: /Октавы плывут на четыре уровня ниже тебя. Я открываю двери/

САУРОН: /Корабелл, ты невозможен/

КЭРДАН: /Поверь, ты не первый мне это говоришь/ (открывает двери, чтобы Саурон мог встретить плывущих к остальным октав)

 

_чуть раньше, в шахте_

 

ЭЛРОНД (наблюдает за октавами, дружно уплывающими в проделанную Сауроном дырку): Я знал, что в этом вопросе на Артано можно смело положиться.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Саурон кого угодно достанет.

ЛЮТИЭН (с искренним сочувствием): Бедные осьминожки.

МЕЛИАН (вздыхает): Скоро ты передумаешь на их счет. (первой прыгает в воду и плывет к одной из закрытых дверей)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ (плывут следом)

КЭРДАН (из центра управления открывает дверь)

ОСТАВШИЕСЯ ОСЬМИНОГИ (замечают беглецов и устремляются к ним)

КЭРДАН (закрывает дверь перед носом у октав)

КРУПНАЯ ОКТАВА (подплывает и разносит дверь на атомы)

КЭРДАН (одновременно открывает несколько дверей на нижних уровнях, вода устремляется туда, возникают водовороты, и октав относит от дверей, за которыми скрылись средиземцы)

 

_на затопленных этажах комплекса_

 

МЕЛИАН (плывет первой)

ФАРАМИР (начинает слегка задыхаться из-за недостатка кислорода)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Кэл, помоги гондорцу/

КЭЛЕБОРН: /Почему я?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с легкой издевкой): /Финрод бы не спорил/

КЭЛЕБОРН (стараясь не показать обиды, плывет к Фарамиру)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Мэл, ты тут скафандров или баллонов с кислородом не чувствуешь?/

МЕЛИАН (удивленно): /Кого?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает): /Эрууу… Таких железных цилиндров со сжатым воздухом/

МЕЛИАН (неуверенно): /Я попробую…/

КЭРДАН (из центра управления): /Глэд, я нашел склад, он недалеко/ (открывает соответствующие двери)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (остальным эльфам): /Мы с Кэлом и Фарамиром поплывем за баллонами с воздухом, а то человек не может так долго находиться под водой/ (отделяются от остальных)

ТИНГОЛ (ворчливо): /Было бы из-за чего беспокоиться? Ну, и утоп бы. Одним меньше/

ЛЮТИЭН (возмущенно): /Папа!/

ТИНГОЛ: /Что "папа"?! У меня эти люди уже давно в печенках сидят. И что тебе не нравится? Я ж не твоего ненаглядного Берена предлагаю утопить?/

ЭЛРОНД (задумчиво): /Кажется, я начинаю понимать собственного зятя. Неужели, и я такой в дурном настроении?/

ТИНГОЛ (высокомерно): /Не ровняй меня по себе, полуэльф/

ЭЛРОНД: /По сравнению с тобой, я еще идеал отцовской терпимости, прадед/

ЛЮТИЭН: /Папа, не обижай моего внука!/

ТИНГОЛ и ЭЛРОНД (хором): /О, Эрууу!/

 

_на складах_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (находит баллоны с воздухом и акваланги)

КЭЛЕБОРН (натягивает один из них на почти уже захлебнувшегося Фарамира)

ФАРАМИР (невнятно): Бульк! Бульк!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с тревогой): /Ты в порядке?/

ФАРАМИР (невнятно, через акваланг): Чтоб я еще хоть раз согласился пойти на конкурс с одними эльфами и маярами? Я уж лучше сразу выбуду.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Чем ты недоволен, смертный? (от возмущения забывается и глотает морскую воду)

ФАРАМИР (отмахивается и плывет туда, где они расстались с остальными)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Кэл, когда откашляешься, захвати несколько аквалангов/ (сама одевает один из них)

КЭЛЕБОРН: /Зачем, мы, эльфы, можем достаточно долго…/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перебивает): /Ты опять со мной споришь?/

КЭЛЕБОРН (вздыхает): /Нет, любимая/ (одевает акваланг, берет в охапку еще два и плывет за женой)

 

_на затопленных этажах комплекса_

 

МЕЛИАН (Тинголу): /Если со мной что-то случиться, ты же позаботишься о Тинэ?  И не будешь доставать Берена? Ему и так нелегко в этом шоу/

ТИНГОЛ (догадывается, делает резкий рывок вперед и обгоняет Мелиан)

МЕЛИАН: /Нееет!/

ТИНГОЛ (с разгона влетает в распущенные по коридору совершенно прозрачные и от того невидимые нити-щупальца огромного осьминога)

ОСЬМИНОГ (стремительно опутывает Тингола и вонзается щупальцами в пойманную добычу)

МЕЛИАН и ЛЮТИЭН (пытаются броситься на помощь Тинголу)

ЭЛРОНД (ловит обеих): /Поздно, посмотрите/

 

В коконе, в котором скрылся Тингол, возникает яркая вспышка портального перехода, вся вода немного дергается. Осьминог разочарованно распускает щупальца, между ними никого нет.

 

ЭЛРОНД: /Ведущие успели быстрее нас. Бежим!/

ОСЬМИНОГ (недовольный вырванной почти из самого желудка добычей наступает на остальных)

МЕЛИАН (произносит несколько слов, между эльфами и осьминогом возникает дрожащая в воде завеса)

ОСЬМИНОГ (нерешительно останавливается перед завесой)

ЭЛРОНД, МЕЛИАН и ЛЮТИЭН (скрываются за завесой)

 

_в операторской_

 

Появляется мокрый и злой Тингол с обрывками болтающихся щупальцев.

 

ТИНГОЛ (с наездом): Ведущие, как это понимать?

Тирр и Мриярр (переглядываются)

Тирр: Это ты его вытащила?

Мриярр (удивленно): Нет. Я бы подождала, пока осьминожка хоть наполовину его переварит. Я думала, это в тебе совесть взыграла.

Тирр (фыркает): С какой это радости?

Дарки (заходит): Это я.

Мриярр (укоризненно): Ангелиха!

Тирр: Кто тебя вообще к аппаратуре перемещения подпустил?

Дарки (едва заметно улыбается): Через старых знакомых я нашла Ли и узнала у нее коды доступа.

Тирр (прикидывает): Так, эту ты не знаешь, этот не знает Ли… Ага! Альянсовских вице-адмиралов по пустякам дергала?

Дарки: Вы же октав из их мира вытащили. Контактная информация была в основном файле. Увидев там знакомые имена, я просто воспользовалась оказией.

ТИНГОЛ (недовольно): Ау! Вы обо мне не забыли?! (брезгливо вытягивает из себя кусочек осьминожки) Я требую исцеления от этой пакости и компенсации морального ущерба!

Мриярр: А не пошел бы ты…

Тирр (перебивает): В Арду.

ТИНГОЛ (исчезает)

Тирр (флегматично): Надеюсь,  с ядом осьминожек он сам сможет справиться?

Мриярр (небрежно): Да. Уж поверь, я знаю.

Тирр: Кто бы сомневался, всезнающая.

 

_на затопленных этажах комплекса_

 

Галадриэль, Кэлеборн и Фарамир заплывают в помещение, которое перегораживает завеса Мелиан и возле которой плавает большой, обиженный на всех осьминог.

 

ОСЬМИНОГ (радуется новой возможности пообедать)

КЭЛЕБОРН (раздраженно): /Эта щупальцевая форма жизни меня уже достала!/ (бросает в осьминога один из баллонов, щелкает пальцами, тот взрывается)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (удивленно): /О, Кэл! Что ты сделал?/

КЭЛЕБОРН: /На одну маленькую искорку меня вполне хватит. А сжатому кислороду большего и не надо/

 

В помещение вплывает еще несколько октав.

 

КЭЛЕБОРН (раздраженно): /Да, сколько же их тут?!/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (встревожено): /Надо плыть за завесу, но сможет ли Фарамир пройти ее?/

КЭЛЕБОРН: /Какие проблемы?/ (не очень сильно бьет Фарамира по затылку и тащит бессознательного гондорца в завесу)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (нежно): /Милый, сегодня ты меня удивляешь все больше и больше/

КЭЛЕБОРН: /Ради твоей улыбки я готов на очень многое, и ты это знаешь/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тихо): /Спасибо, что не даешь мне об этом забыть/ (заплывает в завесу)

ОКТАВЫ (в нерешительности останавливаются перед завесой)

 

_в другом коридоре_

 

Большая стая октав плывет по коридорам. Перед ними из-за поворота появляется Саурон.

 

САУРОН (с кривой ухмылочкой): /Не ждали?/

ОКТАВЫ (дружно выпускают по нему парализующие лучи)

САУРОН (отражает их прихваченным из лаборатории подносом для инструментов)

ОКТАВЫ (окружают Саурона)

САУРОН (подпускает их поближе, недобрым тоном): /Значит, говорите, вы внешнему влиянию на психику не поддаетесь?/ (сосредоточенно прищуривается)

ОКТАВЫ (на секунду нерешительно останавливаются, потом начинают нападать друг на друга)

САУРОН (низами выплывает из центра дерущихся осьминогов, довольно): /Вот и славненько. Я уж начал сомневаться в своих силах. Куда это годится? А капля взаимной ненависти еще никому не мешала/

ОКТАВЫ (неожиданно прекращают потасовку и оборачиваются к Саурону)

САУРОН (со вздохом): /Ох, как с вами тяжко-то. Я ж не слепой, вижу, что вас кто-то контролирует. Найти бы еще его, да лично мозги промыть. Там бы посмотрели, кто тут лучший/ (быстро уплывает)

ОКТАВЫ (гонятся следом)

 

За поворотом октав поджидает ощетинившийся скальпелями самострел. Саурон подплывает и приводит механизм в действие. Октавы спешно ретируются и, похоже, уже не собираются возвращаться в коридор, где их караулит Саурон.

 

КЭРДАН (из центра управления, удивленно): /Саурыч, да, ты прям трудовая пчелка какая-то. И когда только успел?/

САУРОН (немного самодовольно): /Зря что ли у меня три высших ангбандских образования и четыре диссертации?/

КЭРДАН: /Твою бы энергию, да в мирных целях/

САУРОН: /Не дождетесь/ (после паузы) /Как там твои ненаглядные соратники? Выбрались уже? Или мне и дальше за октавами гоняться?/

КЭРДАН: /Остальные уже почти у батискафов. Октав больше отвлекать не надо. Спасибо. Выбирайся из этого осьминожьего царства/

САУРОН: /А ты?/

КЭРДАН: /Мне надо еще проследить за успешным понятием батискафов/

 

_в транспортном отсеке_

 

К батискафам подплывают Элронд, Мелиан и Лютиэн. Мелиан держится вполне неплохо, а Лютиэен и Элронд начинают немного задыхаться.

 

МЕЛИАН: /Дочь, правнук, в ваших жилах ведь течет моя кровь. Вы можете извлечь нужный вам кислород прямо из воды. Или вообще обойтись без него/

ЛЮТИЭН (со слезами в голосе): /Я пытаюсь, ничего не получается/

МЕЛИАН (успокаивающе): /Не переживай. Сейчас приплывут Галадриэль и остальные, у них есть акваланги с кислородом/

ЭЛРОНД (исследует батискафы, встревоженно): /Тут написано, что один может поднять на поверхность только двух людей. Нас семеро, а батискафов всего два/

МЕЛИАН (не очень уверено): /Мы легче людей/

ЭЛРОНД: /Но не настолько же. Я допускаю, что можно сесть по трое в один батискаф, но…/

ЛЮТИЭН (перебивает): /Нас шестеро. Папа… (запинается)… папа ушел, а Кэрдан остается здесь/

ЭЛРОНД (смущается): /Я забыл/

 

В отсек заплывают лориенцы с уже пришедшим в себя и злобно смотрящим на Кэлеборна Фарамиром.

 

КЭРДАН (из центра управления): /Быстрее уплывайте, а то, по-моему, октавы что-то замышляют/

КЭЛЕБОРН (снимает с себя акваланг, его и запасной бросает Элронду)

МЕЛИАН, ЭЛРОНД и ЛЮТИЭН (садятся в один батискаф)

КЭЛЕБОРН, ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ФАРАМИР (садятся во второй)

МЕЛИАН: /Кто-то умеет ими управлять?/

КЭРДАН (из центра управления): /Не переживайте, здесь есть дистанционное управление. Я вас подниму/

 

Одновременно с поднятием батискафов он запускает несколько роботов, открывает все шлюзы и включает насосы, откачивающие воду, надеясь, что таким образом отвлечет октав от самих батискафов.

 

_на нижних уровнях комплекса_

 

САУРОН (плывет к нижнему выходу)

КЭРДАН (из центра управления): /Я помню, что тебе моя помощь не нужна, но ты приближаешься к чему-то очень крупному и живому/

САУРОН (резко): /Если помнишь, то и не лезь/

КЭРДАН: /Я тебя предупредил/

 

Саурон подплывает к нижнему шлюзу, под ним болтается огромная осьминожка, больше похожая на затонувший остров, чем на живое существо.

 

ОСЬМИНОЖКА (без подготовки лупит по Саурону аннигилирующим лучом)

САУРОН (несколько секунд безвольно болтается в воде, очертания его фигуры слегка плывут, но он таки удерживается от развоплощения)

ОСЬМИНОЖКА (видя, что удар не достиг цели, выпускает по Саурону целую серию парализующих лучей)

САУРОН (плывет-падает вниз)

ОСЬМИНОЖКА (опутывает его пищеварительными тонкими щупальцами)

САУРОН (слабо): /Врешь, не возьмешь. Уж морок-то я всегда наведу/ (поводит дрожащей рукой в сторону остальных октав)

ОКТАВЫ (видят на месте своего предводителя одного Саурона и начинают атаковать его. Естественно, большая часть лучей и залпов кислоты попадает в осьминожку)

ОСЬМИНОЖКА (возмущенно шипит, выпускает Саурона и "вправляет мозги" своим подчиненным)

САУРОН (воспользовался моментом и сбежал)

ОКТАВЫ (разобравшись, где правда, а где иллюзии, плывут за Сауроном)

САУРОН (уже плохо соображает, куда он плывет, но интуитивно продолжает удаляться от октав)

ДВЕ БОЛЬШИЕ ОКТАВЫ (выплывают ему наперерез из другого коридора)

 

Неожиданно для всех сбоку начинается какое-то движение. И октавы, и Саурон оборачиваются и видят начинающие медленно набирать скорость огромные винты водозаборника. Октавы бросаются врассыпную, а Саурон стремительно ныряет к лопастям и сгруппировавшись успевает проскользнуть мимо них.

 

САУРОН (за винтами, поднимаясь в потоке воды): /Кэрыч, твои штучки?/

КЭРДАН (мысленно хмыкает)

САУРОН (устало): /Это была попытка убить или помочь?/

КЭРДАН: /Сам догадывайся/

САУРОН: /С такими помощниками и врагов не надо/

КЭРДАН: /Так я ж тебе и помогаю как … как врагу/

САУРОН: /Перворожденный, иди ты к Морготу/

КЭРДАН: /Да, что-то не хочется. Кстати, возле нижнего выхода октав не меряно, так что тебе остается только наверх пробиваться/

САУРОН: /Раз ты уж там все видишь, не подскажешь, где тут еще кислород остался?/

КЭРДАН (направляет Саурона к тому же складу, где в свое время разжились аквалангами эльфы)

 

_на поверхности воды_

 

Падает редкий снежок, на горизонте виднеются дрейфующие ледяные глыбы. В небольшой надувной лодочке  плавают Дарки, Тирр и Мриярр.

 

Дарки (кутается в шубу): Холодно. Долго они еще там?

Мриярр: Первый батискаф уже поднимается.

Тирр (ворчливо): Все лапы себе отморозю.

Мриярр: Так возвращайся в операторскую. Или ты сомневаешься в моих спасательных возможностях?

Тирр (делает неопределенный жест хвостом)

 

Из воды выныривает первый батискаф, открывается люк, появляются участники.

 

Дарки (торопливо): Молодцы, вам по 3 балла. Кошки, убирайте их отсюда. (батискаф с участниками исчезает)

 

_в совсем другом месте_

 

Солнышко, зеленая травка, кузнечики стрекочут, бабочки летают.

Румил и Леголас валяются в траве. Леголас жует одно из умыкнутых с конкурса яблок. Эовин задумчиво рвет ромашки и меланхолично плетет из них веночек. Финрод заинтересовано изучает местное поголовье кузнечиков. Лурц доедает последнюю арбузную корку. Арагорн нервно выхаживает по полю. Берен стоит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Нервно по полю он не бегает лишь потому, что этим уже занимается Арагорн. Ангмарец и 9-й назгул  кисло смотрят на текущее благолепие.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ: Тьфу! Аж смотреть противно. Хоть бы ливень пошел, что ли.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (вздыхает): Шеф, и не говорите.

АРАГОРН: Нет, но мне интересно! Где ведущие и остальные участники?! Долго мы еще тут сидеть будем?

БЕРЕН (тихо): Лютиэн…

ЭОВИН (смотрит на веночек у себя в руках, будто только сейчас его увидела, раздраженно бросает плетение в траву): Что твоя Лютиэн?! Там мой Фарамир! Один с эльфами и маярами!

ЛЕГОЛАС (не вставая с травы): Эо, хоть ты с ума не сходи. Там Кэрдан и Глэд. Не дадут они твоего мужа в обиду.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихо): Шеф, как вы думаете, наш Властелин справится?

АНГМАРЕЦ: И не сомневаюсь! (тише) Надеюсь, хоть после личного участия он перестанет есть меня поедом за провал темной миссии в ОДО.

 

Посреди поля с резким хлопком появляется мокрый батискаф с выглядывающими из люка Мелиан, Лютиэн и Элрондом.

 

ВСЕ (подскакивают от неожиданности)

БЕРЕН (радостно): Тинэ! (бежит к Лютиэн, помогает ей вылезли из батискафа и обнимает жену)

МЕЛИАН (явно непривыкшая к таким перемещениям, удивленно оглядывается)

ЭЛРОНД (вылезает из батискафа): Ваш конкурс уже закончился?

ЛЕГОЛАС (настороженно): А где остальные?

ЭЛРОНД: Сейчас еще должны появиться лориенцы и гондорец.

ЭОВИН (радостно): Фарушка!

АНГМАРЕЦ: А шеф?

ЭЛРОНД: Надеюсь, Саурон не выберется.

АНГМАРЕЦ (мрачно): Таааак, что-то мне начинает казаться, что имеет место светлый заговор.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А Кэрдан? Тингол?

ЭЛРОГД: Тингол уже выбыл. Кэрдан, думаю, тоже.

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачнеет)

ЛУРЦ (подозрительно): А чем вы вообще таким странным на вашем конкурсе занимались, что Кэрыч умудрился вылететь? Мы - яблоки с арбузами продавали.

АНГМАРЕЦ: И помидоры!

ЭЛРОНД (недовольно): А мы спасались в подводной тонущей станции от бешенных осьминогов.

РУМИЛ (присвистывает): Чувствую здесь творческую лапку Мриярр.

МЕЛИАН (наконец-то выбралась из батискафа): Кэрдан и Саурон прикрывали наш отход.

ВСЕ (удивленно замолкают)

АРАГОРН (медленно): Ну, у Кэрдана это по жизни фишка такая, но что бы Саурон?! Не верю!

АНГМАРЕЦ (очень удивленно): Чтобы шеф помогал эльфам?! Да я скорее мхом порасту, чем такое случится.

МЕЛИАН (улыбается): Тогда можешь начинать зеленеть прямо сейчас. Не знаю, что там произошло, но кто-то из ведущих останавливал время для Кэрдана, Глэд и Саурона. После этого они вполне успешно сотрудничали.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Хозяин Мордора и Владычица Лориена?! Ушам своим не верю.

МЕЛИАН: Мне самой интересно, о чем они там говорили. Появится Глэд - обязательно ее расспрошу.

 

_во втором батискафе_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (смотрит в иллюминатор): За нами поднимаются несколько октав. /Кэрдан?/

КЭРДАН: /Я вижу. Пытаюсь что-то придумать/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Думай быстрее/

 

_в центре управления_

 

Пошатываясь, заходит Саурон.

 

КЭРДАН (очень удивленно): А ты что здесь делаешь? Ты же должен сейчас уже к поверхности подплывать.

САУРОН (бросает в сторону Кэрдана акваланг): На. Держи. За тобой пришел.

КЭРДАН (смотрит на Саурона так, будто у того выросла вторая голова)

САУРОН (падает на один из стульев): Да, не пялься так. Надевай акваланг и пошли.

КЭРДАН (недоверчиво): Артано, у тебя от долгого нахождения под водой в голове не помутилось?

САУРОН: Корабелл, перестань. Еще и с тобой спорить у меня уже сил нет.

КЭРДАН (смотрит на монитор): Хорошо. (осанвэ Гадалриэль) /Подождите еще чуть-чуть. Сейчас мы их отвлечем/ (нажимает несколько  кнопок на панели, включается сирена)

САУРОН: Что это?

КЭРДАН: Самоуничтожение станции. Крупные октавы уплывут, а от мелочи отобьемся.

САУРОН: На меня особо не рассчитывай.

КЭРДАН (критически оглядывает Саурона): Я вижу.

САУРОН (вскидывается): Но-но! Я еще живой!

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): А по тебе так и не скажешь.

САУРОН (пытается улыбнуться, но лишь морщится от боли): Эльф, не наглей.

КЭРДАН: Я постараюсь. (идут к верхнему внешнему шлюзу)

 

_у шлюза_

 

КЭРДАН (одевает акваланг, протягивает руку к кнопке открытия шлюза): Снаружи вода очень холодная.

САУРОН: Мне все равно.

КЭРДАН (открывает шлюз)

КЭРДАН и САУРОН (выплывают из станции)

 

Действительно, все крупные октавы стремительно уплывают от собирающейся взорваться станции, но большая стая мелких уже почти догнала второй батискаф.

 

КЭРДАН: /Не мог бы ты привлечь внимание октав, плывущих за батискафом?/

САУРОН (смотрит на эльфа, как на полного психа)

КЭРДАН: /Пожалуйста, просто поверь мне/

САУРОН: /Что бы я верил эльфу?/ (протягивает руку в сторону октав, несколько крайних взрываются, по остальным прокатывается болевая волна)

ОКТАВЫ (увидели своего самого злостного врага, сразу же забыли о батискафе и плывут к Саурону)

САУРОН (с легкой заинтересованностью): /Ну, и что дальше?/

КЭРДАН (с помощью кольца Неньи вызывает течение, которое уносит обоих от октав и по плавной кривой несет к поверхности)

 

_на поверхности_

 

Тирр и Мриярр (одновременно подскакивают)

Мриярр (недовольно): Что-то там Саурончик совсем разошелся.

Дарки: А что? Я ничего не чувствую.

Тирр: Совсем обнаглел. По октавам болевыми волнами лупит.

Мриярр (мстительно): Я как-нибудь угощу Саушку его же зеркальным откатом. Будет знать, как эфир возле рурров поганить! Тоже мне, властелин боли выискался!

 

Появляется второй батискаф.

 

Дарки (быстро): Поздравлю, у вас всех по два балла.

Тирр (настороженно косится в воду): Ой. Караул. Похоже Саурон разбудил самого хозяина этого океана.

Мриярр (тоже смотрит в воду): Сейчас нас будут убивать. Ну, мы пошли, а ты, Тирр, подстрахуй оставшихся. (исчезает вместе с Дарки и батискафом)

Тирр: /Кэрдан, быстрее!/

 

На поверхности появляются Кэрдан и Саурон. Из глубин воды поднимается обширное зеленоватое свечение.

 

Тирр (быстро исчезает с эльфом и маяром)

 

_на поляне_

 

Появляются Дарки, Мриярр, Галадриэль, Кэлеброн и Фарамир.

 

ЭОВИН: Фарушка! (радостно обнимает Фарамира)

Мриярр (настороженно оглядывается)

ФИНРОД: /Глэд, у вас все нормально?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Да. А ваш конкурс?/

ФИНРОД: /У нас было легко/

ЛЕГОЛАС: А где Тирр?

Мриярр (оптимистично): Даже в самом худшем случае, Тирр может и воскреснуть, дух Саурона вернется в Арду, а Кэрдан отправится в залы Мандоса.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (недовольно): Кошка, что за шутки?

Мриярр: Все претензии к Саурону. Мы честно его предупреждали, что нельзя в чужих мирах использовать болевые волны. Всегда есть риск, что заденешь кого не надо.

АНГМАРЕЦ (возмущенно): Вы угробили шефа, и еще на него же и наезжаете?

ЛЕГОЛАС (не очень убежденно): Кажется, с Тирр все в порядке.

Мриярр (фыркает): Если я еще не успела почувствовать сквозь миры, то что можешь знать ты, эльф?

АРАГОРН (тихо): Даже когда Тирр погибала в последний раз, она могла общаться с Леголасом.

Мриярр (заинтересованно смотрит на эльфа): Да? Тогда твоим ощущения на счет Тирр можно верить.

 

_на одном из старых полигонов ОДО_

 

Появляются Тирр, Кэрдан и Саурон.

 

Тирр (хитро): Кэр, ты мне не поможешь?

КЭРДАН (насторожено): В чем?

Тирр: В одной дипломатической миссии.

КЭРДАН: Если тебе надо - да.

 

Тирр и Кэрдан исчезают. Саурон медленно сползает по стеночке.

 

_спустя несколько часов_

 

Саурон уже вполне пришел в себя после общения с октавами и раздраженно вышагивает по пустому коридору.

 

САУРОН (возмущенно): Нет, ну где их носит?!

 

Появляются Тирр и Кэрдан.

 

КЭРДАН (продолжает разговор, возмущенно): …знаешь, кошка, это уже вообще ни в какие ворота!

Тирр (невинно): Тебе не понравилась экскурсия? А мы ведь даже не добрались до тюрьмы, в которой я сидела.

САУРОН (возмущенно): Где вы были?!

Тирр (хмыкает): Я провела для Кэрдана маленькую познавательную экскурсию в родной мир октав.

КЭРДАН: На месте октав я бы тоже всех сухопутных без разговоров уничтожал. Но на той станции-то они как оказались?

Тирр: А! (отмахивается хвостом) Несколько семей сбежали сквозь межмировую щель. (злорадно) Не переживай, тот мир, в который они просочились, октавы скоро превратят в сущий кошмар.

КЭРДАН: Это должно меня утешить? И неужели с ними никак нельзя договориться?

Тирр (вздыхает): Можно, но только в двух из семи основных возрастных формах. На станции таких не было.

САУРОН (задумчиво): Похоже, я многое упустил, даже не пытаясь никогда выбраться из Арды в другие миры.

 

_на поляне, спустя четверть часа после появления Мриярр_

 

Появляются Тирр, Кэрдан и Саурон.

 

Дарки: Наконец-то! А мы уже заждались. (Саурону и Кэрдану) Вам по 1 баллу, как самым опоздавшим.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Это несправедливо.

Дарки: А где вы видели справедливых падших ангелов? Ладно, уговорили. Еще плюс один балл Саурону за успехи в уничтожении местного населения. Итак, пока больше всего баллов - по 6-ть у Легосала и Лютиэн, а меньше всего (мстительно улыбается) - у Кэрдана. У него всего 2 балла.

КЭРДАН (возвращает ведущей не менее злорадную улыбку): Как-нибудь переживу.

Мриярр: Следующие два конкурса - семейный и с телезрителями. Мелиан, поскольку Тингол уже выбыл, можешь выбрать себе любого другого напарника или участвовать в конкурсе телезрителей.

МЕЛИАН: /Кэрдан?/

КЭРДАН: /Если ты этого хочешь/

МЕЛИАН (улыбается): /Надеюсь, Тингол не обидится/

КЭРДАН: /Тогда я не против/

МЕЛИН: Я буду с Кэрданом.

Дарки: За мной. (исчезает вместе с "семейными" участниками)

Мриярр (исчезает с остальными)


	3. Chapter 3

**_4-й конкурс_ **

 

Дрон и участники появляются на опушке заросшего леса.

 

Дрон: Мы вас разделили на три команды. Первая: Саурон, Ангмарец, 9-й назгул и Лурц.

САУРОН (улыбается): Хоть что-то приятное есть в этом шоу.

Дрон: Вторая команда - Элронд, Финрод, Румил и Леголас.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (хмыкает): Ага, а это у нас светлый силы.

Дрон (ухмыляется): Первая команда будет "темнячки", а вторая - "светлячки". А в третьей - Арагорн.

АРАГОРН: Не понял. Их по четверо, а я - один?

Дрон: Ну, конечно, ты же человек.

АРАГОРН (озадачено): И?

Дрон: Тебе не к лицу водиться ни с нечистью, ни с эльфами.

АРАГОРН (еще более озадачено): Дааа?

Дрон (бодро): А вот и ваши телезрители.

 

Появляются Лиара, Куе и Лира.

 

Дрон: Лиару должна найти команда эльфов, Куе - команда темных сил, а Лиру - команда людей. Посмотрели? Запомнили? (телезрители исчезают)

АРАГОРН (с сарказмом): Нравиться мне, как это звучит. Команда людей.

Дрон (неопределенно машет рукой влево): Там у нас город светлых магов и там надо искать Куе. (неопределенно машет рукой вправо) Там - город темных магов и Лиара. А позади (оборачивается) - там степь и дикари, и имели они ввиду всех магов вместе взятых. И там вы найдете Лиру.

УЧАСТНИКИ (переваривают информацию)

Дрон: Арагорн, ты можешь уже идти. Ты один, и тебе сложнее всех будет. А я пока темной и светлой команде дополнительные условия сообщу.

АРАГОРН: А мне дополнительных условий не будет?

Дрон: Нет. С тебя и поисков телезрительницы хватит.

АРАГОРН (пару раз оглянувшись на эльфов, уходит в сторону, указанную Дроном)

Дрон (остальным): Ваши команды заработают по одному баллу за найденного телезрителя. Плюс по одному баллу за каждого угробленного участника из другой команды. Можете их убивать как лично, так и натравливать местное население.

САУРОН (неверяще): Что? Мне можно убивать эльфов?

Дрон: Да. Как и эльфам вас. И можете использовать любые доступные вам силы.

АНГМАРЕЦ (очень удивленно): Совсем любые? Мне колдовать даже в ОДО запрещали.

Дрон: Так то было в ОДО. А сейчас у нас свобода!

САУРОН (ухмыляется): Мне нравится эта идея.

ЭЛЬФЫ (хмурятся)

Дрон: А чтоб вы не поубивали друг друга слишком быстро, конкурс начнется в разных частях леса. И да, чуть не забыл, местных убивать нельзя, а то дисквалифицирую и выгоню с конкурса. (все исчезают)

 

_на "темной" опушке_

 

Появляются назгулы, Саурон и Лурц. Рядом с ними с грохотом появляется немалая кучка условно средневекового оружия - кинжалы, мечи, арбалеты, алебарды и т.д.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ: Шеф, я подсчитал, с телезрителями можно вообще не связываться. Истребляя эльфов, мы куда больше баллов заработаем.

САУРОН (задумчиво изучает подкинутое оружие): Что-то мне тут не нравится.

АНГМАРЕЦ (озабоченно): Что шеф?

САУРОН: Четверо нас, четверо эльфов. Да у них - вообще ни единого шанса. Неужели, ведущие не понимают этого?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Там Элронд с кольцом, певец-Фелагунд. Они могут оказать сопротивление.

САУРОН: Не смеши меня. Я победил Финрода тогда, одержу победу и сейчас. Или ты опасаешься, что не справишься с Элорндом? Он ведь не красна девица, чтобы ты его боялся.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Справлюсь. Колдовство-то разрешено.

САУРОН (продолжает): Лурц легко уделает лориенца, 9-й вполне разберется с лихолесцем. Это же очевидно!

ЛУРЦ (хмуро): Я эльфов убивать не буду. Особенно, Румила и Леголаса.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Куда ты денешься? Властелин прикажет, и побежишь как миленький.

ЛУРЦ (решительно): Нет!

САУРОН (удивленно): Это что еще за самодеятельность? С каких это пор орки стали мне перечить?

ЛУРЦ: Я не орк, а урук-хай! И вообще, изенгардцам Мордор не указ!

САУРОН (нехорошо смотрит на Лурца)

ЛУРЦ (решительно разворачивается и направляется к лесу): Вы делайте, что хотите, а я пошел за телезрительницей.

САУРОН (вытягивает руку в сторону урук-хая): Стоять!

ЛУРЦ (как ни в чем не бывало продолжает удаляться)

САУРОН (недоуменно смотрит то на урук-хая, то на свою руку): Что за…?! (громовым голосом) Подчинись!!!

ЛУРЦ (оборачивается): Ты что-то сказал?

САУРОН: Я повелеваю…

ЛУРЦ (перебивает, довольно): Ты никак меня заколдовать пытаешься? Расслабься. Мне Тирр защиту на мозги от своей чокнутой племяшки ставила, когда я помогал Румила из переделки вытаскивать. Видать, кошки побольше твоего во внушениях смылят. (уходит в лес)

САУРОН (невидяще смотрит вслед ушедшему орку, рука рефлекторно сминает рукоять как раз отобранного меча, под внешне изящными пальцами эфес рассыпается в пыль)

АНГМАРЕЦ (осторожно): Повелитель?

САУРОН: Убей его.

АНГМАРЕЦ (с поклоном): Слушаюсь. (наугад выбирает меч из кучи и уходит за урук-хаем)

 

_спустя пятнадцать минут_

 

САУРОН (раздраженно вышагивает по поляне, бормоча сквозь зубы ругательства в кошачью сторону)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (старательно пытается не попадаться на глаза Властелину)

АНГМАРЕЦ (возвращается, несет в руках отсеченную голову Лурца, с поклоном кладет ее перед Сауроном)

САУРОН: Хоррррошо. (призывает как раз пролетавших мимо стервятников и отправляет их на поиски эльфов)

АНГМАРЕЦ (с энтузиазмом): Будем мочить остроухих?

САУРОН (задумчиво смотрит на голову Лурца): Сначала мы их поймаем, потом разберемся, что же здесь все-таки не так, а потом уже займемся уменьшением эльфийского поголовья.

 

_на "светлой" опушке_

 

Появляются эльфы.

 

ЭЛРОДН (возмущенно): Конкурс на убийства?! В голове не укладывается! Что эти ведущие себе думают?

ФИНРОД: А по-моему, достаточно логично. Только все-таки странно. Я думал, в шоу такого не будет.

ЛЕГОЛАС и РУМИЛ (переглядываются)

ЛЕГОЛАС (осанвэ, Румилу): /Тебе ничего не кажется странным?/

РУМИЛ: /Тут все странное. Начиная от неравномерного деления команд до самого конкурса/

ЛЕГОЛАС (думает)

ЭЛРОНД: Ладно. Раз нас поставили в такие условия, будем выбираться с тем, что есть. Думаю, никто не возразит, что телезрители - отнюдь не самая важная задача?

ФИНРОД (неуверенно кивает)

ЛЕГОЛАС и РУМИЛ (выжидательно смотрят на Элронда)

ЭЛРОНД: И не будете спорить, что собственными силами нам Саурона с прихвостнями не одолеть?

ЭЛЬФЫ (согласно кивают)

ЭЛРОНД: Значит, надо идти в город к светлым магам, сообщать им, что у них тут появился темный Властелин, и просить помощи.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А как же телезрители?

ЭЛРОНД: Подождут. Ничего с ними не случится.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А если случится?

ЭЛРОНД (отмахивается): Была бы опасность, ведущий предупредил бы.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вы верите Дрону?

ЭЛРОНД: Но он же ведущий.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это не помешало ему пытаться выгнать меня из шоу еще на первом конкурсе.

ЭЛРОНД: Леголас, мстительность недостойна эльфа.

ЛЕГОЛАС: При чем тут мстительность? Я только говорю, что раз Дрон врал  тогда, мог соврать и сейчас.

ЭЛРОНД (скептически смотрит на Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС: А вас не настораживает деление девяти участников на команды по четыре, четыре и один? Насколько я помню предыдущее шоу, по идее, должно было быть три команды по три участника.

ЭЛРОНД: Но Дрон же тебе сказал, что это совсем другое шоу. И нечего его равнять с ОДО.

РУМИЛ (тихо): Шоу-то, может быть, и другое, но Тирр та же самая. Мне трудно представить, чтобы она согласилась на такой конкурс.

ЭЛРОНД: Значит, они будут страховать. Что за паника, молодежь? Тингол же не погиб в желудке у осьминога, а благополучно вернулся в Арду.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): Одна беда с этими шоу, никогда не поймешь, где у них всерьез, а где - нет. Я лично не готов поклясться, что  Тирр действительно нас сейчас страхует.

ЭЛРОНД: Но ведь она обязана!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Она может быть на втором конкурсе с Дарки.

РУМИЛ: А тогда здесь Дрона контролирует только Мриярр. И упаси нас Эру от таких спасателей.

ЭЛРОНД: Так я что, спорю? Давайте, не оставим темным шансов. И не придется ломать голову - страхуют нас или нет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А если Дрон не только приврал, а еще и умолчал о кое чем?

ЭЛРОДН: Ну что еще, Лас?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Когда мы в прошлый раз искали телезрителей, их в это время заливало водой в стеклянном кубе. А если и сейчас они подвергаются опасности? Ведь не зря же телезрителя от светлой команды направили в город темных магов.

ЭЛРОНД: Это только, чтобы нам было сложнее их искать. И вообще, какие проблемы? Заходим в город светлых магов за помощью против Саурона. Если с телезрительницей темной команды там происходит что-то нехорошее, то понимаем, что и с нашей в темном городе - то же самое. И тогда идем ее спасать.

РУМИЛ: А если не успеем? Пока будем по светлому городу бродить?

ЭЛРОНД: Что вы в самом деле?! Не будут же ведущие рисковать телезрителями!

РУМИЛ: Я бы на здравомыслие Мриярр не рассчитывал. Его у нее и в помине нет.

ЭЛРОНД: Вы как хотите, а я иду в светлый город.

РУМИЛ и ЛЕГОЛАС (переглядываются)

ЛЕГОЛАС: А мы тогда в темный.

ЭЛРОНД: Финрод, ты со мной или с ними?

ФИНРОД (внимательно слушавший весь предыдущий спор): И молодые эльфы, и Вы, Владыка, по своему правы. Но я склоняюсь к мысли, что предупреждение светлых о Сауроне более важно, чем спасение телезрителей.

ЭЛРОНД (Леголасу и Румилу): Слушайте, что вам умные эльфы говорят.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Время покажет, кто был прав, а кто ошибался. (уходит вместе с Румилом в сторону темного города)

ЭЛРОНД: Фин, ты молодец, только будь попроще. 

ФИНРОД (с непонятным выражением смотрит на Элронда)

ЭЛРОНД: Я понимаю, что ты - легендарная личность древности, но я тоже на Саурона ходил. И, в отличии от вас, мы и с первого раза почти победили, и во второй раз при нашем участии таки угробили Саурона.

ФИНРОД: Я не считаю себя живой легендой.

ЭЛРОНД: А по Вашему поведению, Владыка Нарготронда, так и не скажешь.

ФИНРОД: Я отдал корону, не стоит называть меня так.

ЭЛРОНД: Корона - это не кусок драгоценного металла. И ее не отдашь одним жестом.

ФИНРОД (неопределенно пожимает плечами)

 

_в лесу_

 

Стервятники доложили Саурону местоположение эльфов, и тот после некоторых сомнений решил сначала отловить идущих в темный город Леголаса и Румила.

 

САУРОН (задумчиво): Ангма, ты в этих шоу дольше меня, вот скажи, это нормально?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Что именно, Повелитель?

САУРОН: Что нам предложили убивать эльфов? Что Лурц не исчез, как Тингол на станции с октавами, и ты вполне успешно отрубил ему голову?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вообще-то - не очень. Даже, насколько я помню по ОДО, совсем ненормально.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Возможно, ведущие не ожидали, что Властелин вот так, сразу прикажет убить Лурца. И не были к этому готовы.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Или у них что-то вышло из-под контроля.

САУРОН (думает)

АНГМАРЕЦ: В любом случае, нам-то от этого только лучше.

САУРОН: Не уверен.

СТЕРВЯТНИК (пикирует на руку к Саурону)

САУРОН: Эльфы близко. Прячьтесь. (назгулы скрываются  в кустах)

 

Через несколько минут на тропинку выходят Леголас и Румил.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (прислушивается, Румилу): Тихо!

САУРОН (выходит из-за дерева): Поздно, лихолесец.

НАЗГУЛЫ (за спинами эльфов выбираются из кустов)

ЛЕГОЛАС и РУМИЛ (мигом оказываются стоящими спина к спине)

РУМИЛ: Упс.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Что-то вы, эльфы, совсем оборзели. Даже не взяв оружия, на нас пошли? Наглеете остроухие, наглеете.

РУМИЛ (удивленно): Какого оружия?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А разве вам ведущие мечи, луки и прочую мелочь не выдали?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Тем хуже для вас. (с намеком помахивает полуторным мечом) Надеюсь, в рукопашную вы не полезете?

САУРОН (с улыбочкой): Не советую. Хотя лично я был бы не против.

РУМИЛ: /Лас, если я их отвлеку, успеешь сбежать?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /От Саурона? Ты шутишь?/

САУРОН: Я жду. Эльфы, сдаемся, или мне вас уже убивать?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Допустим, сдаемся. Но зачем тебе пленные эльфы, если ведущий обещал баллы за убитых противников?

САУРОН (улыбается): У меня есть план получше.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ и АНГМАРЕЦ (связывают эльфов)

 

_спустя четверть часа на "темной" поляне (примерно полчаса после заката солнца)_

 

Эльфы привязаны к двум деревьям. Саурон и назгулы совещаются у груды оружия.

 

САУРОН (Ангмарцу): Сможешь в походных условиях наколдовать подобие моргульских клинков?

АНГМАРЦУ: Попробую. (придирчиво отбирает четыре кинжала из кучи)

ЛЕГОЛАС (от дерева): А Лурца вы послали за телезрительницей?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (кивает на голову, лежащую на краю поляны): Вон, что от вашего урук-хая осталось.

ЭЛЬФЫ (мрачнеют)

РУМИЛ: /Лас, ты был прав. Этот конкурс проходит явно не плану/

ЛЕГОЛАС (Саурону): Если собираешься выиграть это шоу, то зачем нарушаешь правила?

САУРОН (ухмыляется): Кто? Я? Я честно выполняю условия ведущего.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Он ничего не говорил про убийство членов своей команды!

САУРОН: Вот именно, что "ничего". А то, что не запрещено, то разрешено.

РУМИЛ (эмоционально): Дрон соврал!

САУРОН: А меня это не касается. У меня есть четыре эльфа и разрешение ведущего сделать с вами все, что захочу.

РУМИЛ: Только двое!

САУРОН: Насколько я знаю Финрода, он быстренько почувствует, что вы попали в беду и прибежит прямиком ко мне.

ЛЕГОЛАС (горько): И почему ловля эльфов на живца всегда оказывается такой эффективной?

РУМИЛ: /Может быть, предупредить их?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Тогда они еще быстрее примчатся сюда. И все равно получится, как задумал Саурон/

ФИНРОД (отзывается по осанвэ): /У вас там все нормально?/

РУМИЛ (фальшиво): /Все просто чудесно/

ФИНРОД (настороженно): /Зачем ты обманываешь меня, страж Лориена?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно): /Нас захватил Саурон с назгулами. Но, Фелагунд, поверь, вам вовсе не обязательно вмешиваться. Мы справимся и сами/

ФИНРОД: /С маяром Артано? Юноша, ты слишком много на себя берешь/

ЛЕГОЛАС (со вздохом): /Нам ты все равно не поможешь, только сыграешь на руку Саурону/

ФИНРОД: /Позвольте мне судить самому/

САУРОН (довольно): Ну, что там Фелагунд? Скоро будет здесь?

ЛЕГОЛАС и РУМИЛ (мрачно смотрят на Саурона)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Готово. (протягивает Саурону один кинжал)  Мне кажется, что получилось, но лучше проверить.

САУРОН (берет кинжал в одну руку, проводит над ним второй): По-моему, вышло очень хорошо, но сейчас выясним. (идет к эльфам)

ЛЕГОЛАС и РУМИЛ (не отрываясь смотрят на кинжал в руках Саурона)

САУРОН: Кто первым желает присоединиться к числу моих верных слуг?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с отвращением): Никогда!

РУМИЛ (с ужасом смотрит на клинок)

САУРОН (кивает): Значит, ты, лориенец.

ЛЕГОЛАС (дергается в путах): Нет!

САУРОН (примеривается, куда ударить Румила)

ЛЕГОЛАС (неожиданно совсем с другими интонациями): Нет! Саурон, не надо! Ты не представляешь, что получится!

САУРОН: Почему же? Вполне себе представляю. (одним быстрым движением вонзает кинжал в грудь Румилу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (стонет): Эрууу, только не это.

САУРОН: Не переживай, лесной эльф, ты - следующий.

РУМИЛ (безвольно повисает на веревках)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с тревогой смотрит на Румила, растерянно): Я даже не знаю, что хуже - то, что ты задумал, или то, что может получиться.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Эльф, о чем ты там бормочешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (всматривается в Румила, замечает что-то, понятное только ему, с чувством): Мммморгот! (после паузы) Тирр вас убьет.

САУРОН: Силенок не хватит.

АНГМАРЕЦ (с подозрением смотрит на Румила): Что-то не так. Обычно клинок действует иначе.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Конечно, не так! Вы ведь не помните, что было в ОДО во время пришествия Мыши!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Почему не помним?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Какого пришествия?

ЛЕГОЛАС (раздраженно): Такого, когда поубивали всех остальных назгулов, Ангмарец отсиделся на дне моря, а 9-го заморозили.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (возмущенно): Как, опять?! Я не помню такого безобразия!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Никто не помнит. Тогда слишком многие погибли. А Кэрдан с помощью ведущих вернул время обратно. У него одного память и сохранилась.

АНГМАРЕЦ (подозрительно): А ты тогда откуда все знаешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Отец у Тирр выманил копию рабочей записи конкурса.

САУРОН: Минутку. Это все прекрасно, но при чем здесь лориенец и наш могрульский клинок?

ЛЕГОЛАС (многообещающе): Сейчас узнаете.

РУМИЛ (открывает глаза)

САУРОН (довольно): Приветствую в царстве темных.

РУМИЛ (нагловато): И вам "здрасьте".

САУРОН: Что за тон?! Склонись перед своим Властелином!

РУМИЛ: Ага. Сейчас. С разбегу. (одним усилием разрывает удерживающие его веревки и отскакивает от дерева, за его спиной раскрываются большие кожистые крылья)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Сссарумать!

САУРОН (с истеричными нотками): Чччто это такое?!!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Рецидив его обращения ко тьме из другой временной ветки.

РУМИЛ (зубасто ухмыляется, язвительно): Эльфа-вампира никогда не видели?

САУРОН (от неожиданности пятится)

АНГМАРЕЦ (удивлено смотрит на свои кинжалы): Так не должно было получиться!

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает): Не должно. Но если, например, ударить по ноге с едва сросшимся переломом, то она сломается не в месте удара, а там, где был старый перелом.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Мммелькор! Откуда ж я знал, что он раньше чуть вампиром не стал?

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): В том-то и беда, что стал.

РУМИЛ (одним движением взмывает в небо, назгулам): Еще пересечемся, неживые!

САУРОН (ошеломленно смотрит на улетевшего эльфа)

ЛЕГОЛАС (философски): Интересно, а маяров вампиры кусают?

АНГМАРЕЦ (подозрительно): Так, остроухий, сознавайся, а с тобой что во время пришествия Мыши приключилось?

ЛЕГОЛАС (улыбается): Не скажу.

АНГМАРЕЦ (Саурону): Повелитель, я даже не знаю. А, вдруг, и этот во что-нибудь непотребное превратиться?

САУРОН (задумчиво трет мочку уха): Эльфы от меня еще не улетали.

 

_возле стен светлого города, чуть раньше_

 

ФИНРОД (останавливается буквально пред самыми воротами, Элронду): Извини, но я должен вернуться.

ЭЛРОНД: Что там еще не слава Эру?

ФИНРОД: Саурон захватил молодых эльфов.

ЭЛРОНД: Ммморгот, я же им говорил! (ловит за плечо быстро пошедшего в обратную сторону Финрода) Ты куда?

ФИНРОД (как само собой разумеющееся): К Саурону.

ЭЛРОНД: Мы уже у стен города. Сначала соберем помощь, а потом все вместе…

ФИНРОД (перебивает, морщится): Это в ваше время на Саурона начали армиями ходить. Мы больше по старинке сами с ним разбирались.

ЭЛРОНД: Скоре - пытались. От нас толку же больше было.

ФИНРОД: Да, и жертв тоже. Я уже достаточно насмотрелся на то, как Саурон убивает пришедших со мной. Теперь предпочитаю самолично. (уходит)

ЭЛРОНД: Ишь, какой впечатлительный, а еще Король. По мне, так важнее результат. (решительно стучит в ворота)

 

_в степи, стойбище кочевников_

 

Лира сидит, привязанная руками к врытому в землю столбу. Кочевники деловито суетятся вокруг, кое-кто  возится у костров, некоторые жарят мясо, женщины лепят лепешки и раскладывают их по внутренним стенкам большого котла. Несколько мужчин облачаются в боевую амуницию, проверяют мечи и периодически выразительно поглядывают на Лиру. Арагорн рассматривает лагерь с ближайшего пригорка.

 

АРАГОРН (недоуменно): И что они с ней делать собрались? Не на главное же блюдо ее запланировали?

ТРИ КОЧЕВНИКА (бесшумно подкрадываются сзади к Арагорну)

АРАГОРН (хоть ничего не слышит, но интуитивно оборачивается, возмущенно): Какого моргота?!

КОЧЕВНИКИ (нападают)

АРАГОРН (отбивается)

ЕЩЕ ДВА КОЧЕВНИКА (по-пластунски выползают из-за холма, незамеченными подбираются к Государю и сбивают его с ног)

 

Через несколько минут ожесточенного сопротивления и нецензурной гондорской брани связанного жесткими кожаными ремешками Арагорна торжественно несут в лагерь

 

АРАГОРН (пытается вырваться): Это нечестно! Мне по конкурсу вас убивать нельзя, а вы впятером на одного нападаете!

КОЧЕВНИК: Не болтай, городское отродье! (бьет Арагорна оголовьем меча по затылку)

АРАГОРН (делает вид, что потерял сознание)

Лира (замечает шествие, сначала обрадовано, потом с ужасом): Арагорн! Аррагоооррн?!

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ (важно): Младая дева, ты знаешь этого бродягу?

Лира (возмущенно): Это не бродяга! Это Государь Гондора!

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ (почесывая бороду): Название его державы звучит как-то похабно.

КОЧЕВНИКИ (ржут)

АРАГОРН (резко "приходит в себя"): Что значит "похабно"?! До таких оскорблений даже орки не опускались?!

КОЧЕВНИК (невежливо встряхивает Арагона, вождю): Куда его?

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ (продолжает чесать бороду): Ну, можно четвертовать, можно скормить скорпионам, а можно и просто голову отрубить. Мы ведь не варвары какие-нибудь? Зачем зазря над прохожим издеваться?

КОЧЕВНИКИ (одобрительно стучат копьями о мечи)

Лира: А отрубить голову, по-вашему, это не издевательство?

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ (серьезно): Нет, великая честь.

АРАГОРН: Вы меня хоть развяжите. Или голову будете рубить безоружному и связанному?

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ (недоумевающе): Зачем тебя развязывать? Голову и так рубить сподручно. А то, неровен час, еще кого из моих покалечишь. Но если ты против, я прикажу принести скорпионов. Заодно и шаман порадуется. Давно уже его любимцам человечины не доставалось.

АРАГОРН: Это подло и низко! И недостойно вождя!

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ (лениво): Будешь ты мне еще указывать. (своим людям) Зовите шамана со скорпионами.

ШАМАН (прибегает подозрительно быстро, несет глиняную посудину со скорпионами): На кого высаживать моих лапушек?

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ: На него. (кивает на Арагорна)

Лира (пронзительно): Подождите!!!!

ШАМАН (застывает с первым скорпионом в руках)

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ: Чем ты опять недовольна, девица?

Лира (запинаясь): Он… он… он мой жених! (выпаливает на одном дыхании и зажмуривается)

АРАГОРН (уронив челюсть, смотрит на Лиру)

Лира (поочередно бледнеет, зеленеет и краснеет)

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Я женатый человек! И люблю свою жену! Что за наглость?!

ШАМАН (убирает от Арагорна руку со скорпионом, разочаровано): Опять мои лапочки без обеда останутся.

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ (Арагорну, с осуждением): Негоже воину от девичьего внимание отнекиваться. Сколько у тебя жен?

АРАГОРН: Ээээ… Одна.

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ: Тем более. У моих молодцов у каждого по две-три жены, а и то на честный спор за обладание иноземкой вышли, а ты отказываться норовишь?!!

АРАГОРН (не очень связно): Ну… ээ… ааа…

Лира (возмущенно): Что?!! Да как вы посмели?! Я вам не какой-нибудь приз!

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ (Лире): Молчи, женщина. (Арагорну, повелительно) Будешь биться с моими воинами за эту деву. Коль смерть примешь - стервятникам на поживу отдадим. А коли выиграешь - перед лицом всего моего народа супружеский долг исполнишь и можешь уходить со своей свежеиспеченной женой на все четыре стороны.

Лира (приобретает равномерно зеленоватый оттенок)

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Может, лучше сразу к стервятникам? (Лире) Не принимай на свой счет, но я предпочту сейчас быть убитым  в бою, а не потом своей любимой женой.

Лира (заморочено): Я тебя убивать не собираюсь.

АРАГОРН (давится воздухом): Я об Арвен говорю.

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ: Начинайте состязание. (делает жест, Арагорна развязывают)

 

На первом этапе претендентам на руку Лиры предлагают пострелять спугнутых из пруда уточек. Кочевники достают луки. Один из них вручают Арагорну.

 

АРАГОРН: Я, конечно, не Леголас, но… (прицеливается, сбивает одну из уток)

 

Несколько кочевников тоже попадают. Но парочка промазывает и выбывает из состязания. Оставшимся предлагают померяться в конных гонках.

 

АРАГОРН: Ну, этим вы тоже гондорца не испугаете.

Лира (с тревогой наблюдает за процессом)

 

Арагорн и пятеро кочевников несутся по степи. Кочевники щедро охаживают плетками как коней, так и соперников. Больше всего достается чужеземцу. При этом, самому Арагорну "совершенно случайно" забыли выдать плеть.

 

АРАГОРН (сдавленно охнул, ловит конец хлестнувшей его плети, наматывает на руку и вырывает плетку у кочевника, многообещающе): Ну, сейчас вы у меня поскачете! (начинает щедро раздавать удары конкурентам)

ПАРА КОЧЕВНИКОВ (придерживают лошадей, не желая лезть под руку разошедшегося Государя)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ КОЧЕВНИКИ (вместе с Арагорном доезжают до финиша)

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ: А теперь четверо лучших сразятся на мечах.

 

Первой парой в центральный круг выходят Арагорн и высокий плотный кочевник с лысой головой и серьгой в носу.

 

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ (машет куском мяса, которым как раз ужинает):  Начинайте.

 

Противники медленно сближаются. Кочевник на полторы головы выше и явно намного тяжелее Арагорна. К тому же, гондорцу опять "совершенно случайно" достался более короткий меч. Кочевник богатырским замахом примеривается снести голову Арагорну, но тот рыбкой подныривает под руку лысого и  наносит не очень сильный, но точный удар ему по голеням, рассекая мышцы. Кочевник падает.

 

КОЧЕВНИКИ (возмущенно вопят и улюлюкают)

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ (засчитывает победу гондорца, недовольно): Ты сражаешься не как истинный сын степей, а как презренный горожанин.

АРАГОРН (сдвигает плечами): Так я горожанин и есть.

 

Вторая пара претендентов сражается чуть дольше, и  Арагорн внимательно следит за обоими возможными противниками. Побеждает относительно молодой кочевник - не очень высокий, но быстрый и жилистый.

 

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ (дает сигнал к началу финального поединка)

 

_в светлом городе_

 

ЭЛРОНД (добился аудиенции у Верховного мага и красноречиво расписывает ему опасность Саурона)

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ МАГ (внимательно выслушав эльфа): Благодарю за информацию, коллега по свету. Мы немедленно соберем отряд. А пока приглашаю вас поприсутствовать на очищающем сожжении представительницы темных сил.

ЭЛРОНД (едва заметно хмурится): Саурон не будет ждать.

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ МАГ (резонно): Лучше потерять полчаса, готовясь ко встрече с серьезным противником, чем мчаться к нему сломя голову. (проводит Элронда к выходу из покоев)

 

На центральной площади на классическом костре со столбом в центре стоит привязанная Куе. Светлые маги как раз собираются поджечь хворост.

 

ЭЛРОНД (узнает одну из телезрительниц, встревоженно): А чем именно провинилась… провинилось это милое дитя?

Куе (раздраженно шипит в сторону Элронда): Ссспасатели, моргот вас за ногу! Где первая команда шляется?

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ МАГ (Элронду, удивленно): Вы знакомы с этим исчадьем тьмы?

ЭЛРОНД (рассеянно кивает): Да, она пришла вместе с Сауроном. (пытается по осанвэ связаться с ведущими) /Дрон? Мриярр? Вы где? Тут у вас сейчас зрители погибать начнут!/

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ МАГ (подозрительно): Тогда почему вы называете ее невинным дитем?

ЭЛРОНД (импровизирует): Ее выкрали из мирного селения и попытались насильно приобщить к темной силе. Но в ее душе я чувствую свет. Эту юную девушку еще можно отвернуть от служения тьме.

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ МАГ и Куе (одинаково ошарашено смотрят на Элронда)

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ МАГ (первым приходит в себя, кивает): Возможно. И очищающее пламя очень поспособствует спасению ее души.

Куе (скептически смотрит на мага): Ой, сомневаюсь.

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ МАГ: Хватит тянуть. Нас еще Саурон ждет. (бросает в хворост факел, дрова медленно разгораются)

ЭЛРОНД (нервно): /Ведущие!/

Куе (не менее нервно): Ведущие!!! Мы так не договаривались!

СВЕТЛЫЕ МАГИ (скорбно наблюдают за сожжением представительницы темных сил)

ЭЛРОНД (с чувством): Что б вам пусто было!!! (перепрыгивает через огонь к столбу и начинает отвязывать Куе)

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ МАГ (своим подчиненным): Остановите его!

МАГИ (метают в Элронда фаерболлы)

ЭЛРОНД (наконец отвязывает Куе)

Куе (удирает от костра, очертания ее фигуры начинают расплываться мороком и как бы "плывут")

ЭЛРОНД (падает, сбитый несколькими фаерболлами одновременно, но по инерции от удара слетает с кострища, лишь незначительно опалив волосы и одежду)

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ МАГ (в сторону Куе): Расстрелять ее!

Куе (в последний миг исчезает, и фаерболлы взрываются друг об друга в опустевшей улочке)

 

_в темном городе_

 

На главной площади возле большого жертвенника собралась толпа некромантов и демонов. Несколько хвостатых и рогатых субъектов волокут упирающуюся Лиару.

 

Лиара (возмущенно): Я вам покажу! Вы еще пожалеете, что со мной связались! Да вы знаете, кто мой дедушка?! А мой папа вас вообще одной левой положит!

НЕКРОМАНТ (недовольно): Почему ей не всунули кляп?

ДЕМОН (оправдывается): Всовывали. Она их разгрызает и выплевывает.

Лиара (из чистой зловредности, дабы понервировать демонов и некромантов): Аааааааааа!!!

НЕКРОМАНТ (морщится):  Хуже гарпии, честное слово. (взмахивает посохом, визг Лиары становится беззвучным, довольно) Так-то лучше.

ДЕМОНЫ (привязывают Лиару к алтарю)

Лиара (прорезается голос): Ведущие? Спасатели? Эльфы? Вы гдееее? Леголаааас?!

Мриярр (появляется на крыше соседнего с площадью здания, подмигивает Лиаре, мысленно): /Привет/

Лиара: /Ну наконец-то, а я думала, что вы про меня забыли/

Мриярр: /Я ничего не забываю/

Лиара (с легкой тревогой поглядывая на некроманта, кошке): /А ты вообще собираешься что-то делать? А то меня сейчас тут в жертву принесут/

Мриярр (хмыкает): /Нет, не собираюсь. В крайнем случае, воскрешу тебя, как того эльфа/

НЕКРОМАНТ (нараспев читает заклятие и заносит над Лиарой костяной кинжал)

Лиара: Ох, что-то мне это не нравится.

РУМИЛ (пикирует сверху, отталкивает некроманта и парой быстрых движений обрывает удерживающие девушку веревки)

НЕКРОМАНТЫ (явно не в восторге от прерванного обряда)

РУМИЛ (быстро улетает вместе с Лиарой)

НЕКРОМАНТЫ (стреляют вслед, кто из луков, кто боевыми пульсарами)

РУМИЛ (Румил вполне успешно уворачивается и летит с девушкой к лесу)

НЕКРОМАНТЫ (бегут следом, но быстро отстают)

Лиара (со вздохом): О, нет, только не это. Ну, почему из всех эльфов меня должен был спасти именно он?

РУМИЛ (плотоядно рассматривает вены на шее девушки)

Лиара: Эй! Но-но! Попрошу без хулиганства!

РУМИЛ: Я слишком много сил потратил на твое спасение, а мне еще возвращаться за Леголасом. Я должен подкрепиться.

Лиара (возмущенно): Я-то тут при чем?!

РУМИЛ: Но я же тебя не съем, только чуть-чуть надкушу. Не будь такой жадиной.

Лиара: А если я в вампира превращусь? Я протестую!

РУМИЛ (уверенно): Не превратишься. А протест, считай, был рассмотрен и отклонен.

Лиара: Эээ! А!!! Ай! (не очень успешно отбивается от эльфа-вампира)

РУМИЛ (кусает)

Лиара: Ах так?! (не по-вампирски, но вполне чувствительно кусает эльфа за плечо)

РУМИЛ (от удивления разжимает руки и роняет жертву)

Лиара (летит к земле): Ааааааа!!!

РУМИЛ (пикирует следом)

Лиара (исчезает за полметра до земли)

РУМИЛ (едва успевает затормозить, удивленно оглядывается)

 

_в степи, стойбище кочевников_

 

Арагорн уже с четверть часа сражается с кочевником. Пока - с переменным успехом. Оба бойца успели нанести друг другу по несколько нетяжелых ран, но однозначного перевеса нет ни у одной стороны.

 

КОЧЕВНИК (уходя от очередного удара, в перевороте зачерпывает горсть земли и швыряет ее в Арагорна)

АРАГОРН (опускает меч и растерянно протирает глаза)

КОЧЕВНИК (обрадовавшись, атакует)

АРАГОРН (который только этого и ждал, ориентируется на слух и вонзает меч в плечо противника)

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ: Побаловали и хватит. Не хватало из-за залетной девки, всех лучших бойцов покалечить!  (останавливает поединок)

АРАГОРН (устало опирается на меч)

КОЧЕВНИК (недовольно уходит): Не больно то и надо было. Кому она такая нужна? (с презрением) Гггорожанка. Ни тюков нормально не погрузит, ни у стремени не побежит. Да и детей, вряд ли, более трех нарожать сможет. Тьфу!

АРАГОРН (с надеждой): Так мы пошли?

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ: Э, нет, гость незваный. Сначала докажи нам, что ты ее законный муж, а она тебе - жена. (хитро) Или - опять вернемся к скорпионам.

Лира (тихонько): Веедууущие? Мриярр? Тирр? Ау!

АРАГОРН (вздыхает): Хорошо, будь по твоему, вождь. (идет к Лире)

Лира (квадратными глазами смотрит на Арагорна)

АРАГОРН (подходит, одним движением, перерубает веревки, мрачно): Ну, пошли исполнять супружеский долг, жена. (тащит девушку в центр стойбища)

Лира: Ыыы…!!!

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ (довольно): Только далеко-то не уходи. Мы наблюдать будем.

АРАГОРН (как бы случайно проходит мимо лошадей, одним движением забрасывает на крайнюю Лиру, сам вскакивает следом)

ВОЖДЬ КОЧЕВНИКОВ (возмущенно): Держи обманщика!!!

КОЧЕВНИКИ (скачут за беглецами, щедро обстреливая их из луков)

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Ведущие, ну хоть ее-то заберите отсюда! Совсем у вас совести нет?!!!

КОЧЕВНИК (попадает в коня, тот спотыкается и, переворачиваясь, падает на землю)

АРАГОРН (успевает выпрыгнуть из седла)

Лира (исчезает в момент падения)

 

_в операторской_

 

Довольно развалившись, Дрон сидит перед мониторами. Появляется Мриярр. Дрон предупредительно кладет руку на длинный серебряный меч, слегка напоминающий катану.

 

Мриярр (помахивая хвостом): Ну, и как это понимать?

Дрон (непонимающе): Что?

Мриярр (возмущенно): Нет, как вам это нравится? Я тут видишь ли с лап сбиваюсь, в прошлое прыгаю, качественное чучело Лурца на заказ делаю, Ангмарцу подсовываю, а он "что" спрашивает?!!

Дрон: Какое чучело Лурца?

Мриярр: Биороботное!

Дрон: Так этот нелюдь не погиб?

Мриярр: Погиб! В который раз! И опять ему честно умереть не дали! Сколько можно над несчастным урук-хаем издеваться?!

Дрон (озадаченно): А я при чем? Не я ж его из прошлого вытаскивал.

Мриярр: Рррррр!!! (прыгает на Дрона)

Дрон (успевает подставить меч и наискосок бьет кошку по лапе, цепляя бок)

ЛУРЦ (появляется за спиной Дрона и опускает кулак ему на голову)

Дрон (пошатываясь, разворачивается и нападает с мечом на орка)

ЛУРЦ (вторым ударом таки отправляет ведущего в беспамятство)

Мриярр: Ладно, дальше я сама. (чуть издевательски) Спасибо за участие в нашем шоу. (отправляет Лурца в Арду)

 

Кошка залечивает свою рану и задумчиво усаживается возле Дрона.

 

Мриярр (почти ласково): Доигрался ведьмак, да? Я тебе не Тирр, которую можно безнаказанно ножиком ковырять. (сосредотачивается и пристально смотрит на Дрона, задумчиво) Чего ж тебе еще такого вредного сделать? (довольно) А! (еще один пристальный взгляд)

Дрон (приходит в себя)

Мриярр (исчезает)

Дрон (трет затылок): Что это было? (включает браслет и отправляется на полигон)

 

_спустя несколько секунд_

 

Появляются Тирр, Лиара, Куе  и Лира. Лиара, сгруппировавшись, падает на пол, будто она летела с гораздо большей высоты, чем полметра от портала до пола. Куе и Лира тоже падают, т.к. кубарем катятся вперед головой через портал.

 

Лиара (встревожено потирает две царапины на шее)

Куе (сбивает пламя с одежды, нервно озирается)

Лира (оглядывается за спину, с удивлением убеждаясь, что никакая посторонняя стрела там не застряла)

Тирр (рявкает): Мрияррр!!!

Мриярр (появляется): Звали?

Тирр (с рычанием): Мит перз! Какой сильвановый гхыр у тебя на конкурсе творится?!

Мриярр (ошеломленно плюхается на собственный хвост, в шоке): Тетя! Как вы выражаетесь?! При людях?!

Лиара, Куе, Лира (дружно возражают, что они, во-первых, строго говоря, не вполне люди, а, во-вторых, совсем не против послушать ругающуюся на нескольких языках кошку)

Тирр: Я тебе сейчас еще не так выражусь! Во имя всех бесов, почему **я** должна вытаскивать телезрителей с **твоего** конкурса?!

Мриярр: Нуууу…Я была занята спасением участников и …

Тирр (очень нехорошим тоном): Спасением участников?

Мриярр: Тетя, у меня все под контролем.

Тирр (обводит хвостом девушек): Это ты называешь "под контролем"?

Мриярр (хитро): А, между прочим, сейчас на твоем полигоне…

Тирр (прикрывает глаза): Гхыр! (исчезает)

Мриярр (девушкам): Все живы-здоровы? Вампиром никто не стал? И на костре заживо не согрел? Замуж никого насильно не выдали? А теперь - быстренько брысь отсюда.

Лиара (недовольно): Мы не …

Мриярр (перебивает ее движением хвоста, девушки исчезают)

 

_в лесу, "темная" поляна_

 

Леголас привязан к дереву. Ангмарец колдует с кинжалами. Саурон задумчиво изучает лихолесца, которому явно не по себе под этим взглядам, но эльф старается этого не показывать. 9-й назгул бродит вокруг дерева с эльфом на правах официальной охраны

 

9-НАЗГУЛ (себе под нос): Ох, не нравится мне это, ох, не нравится. Сейчас набегут или кошки бешенные или их помощники иномирные и ведь по первое же число с нас за обвампиренного эльфа спросят! (после паузы) Или не набегут. А натравят на нас очередное местно-чудовищное население. И что хуже?

САУРОН: 9-й, что ты там бормочешь?

9-НАЗГУЛ (показательно беззаботно): Вон, тучки на луну собираются. Говорю, дождик, наверное, к полуночи пойдет.

САУРОН: 9-й, не темни.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Чувствует мое неживое сердце, что нам эти эльфы боком выйдут. Особенно, лориенская пакость. И так на редкость противный остроухий, а теперь, когда мы его еще и кровососом сделали - точно нам какую-то подлянку устроит.

САУРОН (не очень уверенно): Я смогу подчинить себе вампира.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да, Властелин.

САУРОН (подозрительно смотрит на назгула): Надеюсь, скептические интонации мне послышались?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Конечно, Властелин, я же не самоубийца.

 

На краю поляны появляется невнятная тень и никем не замеченная медленно приближается к остаткам оружия.

 

САУРОН (принюхивается): Финродом запахло.

Тень (застывает возле края оружейной кучи)

САУРОН (оглядывается): Фелагунд, выходи! Я знаю, что ты тут.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Во! На нем кинжальчик испробуем. Он в ОДО не был и точно никакого непотребства не устроит.

ЛЕГОЛАС (от дерева, с угрозой): Только попробуйте! Я Тирр позову.

САУРОН: Вай, как я испугался. (произносит несколько слов на мордорском, тень рассеивается, на ее месте появляется Финрод, успевший вооружиться одним из мечей)

ФИНРОД (делает шаг в сторону назгулов и Саурона)

САУРОН: Фелагунд, ты предсказуем как профессиональное де жа вю. И ничему-то тебя смерть не учит. (медленно приближается к Финроду)

ФИНРОД: Я не дам тебе больше убивать молодых.

АНГМАРЕЦ (Саурону): Шеф, помочь?

САУРОН: С этим повышенно ответственным горе-менестрелем-не_королем я и сам справлюсь.

РУМИЛ (вылетает из-за деревьев и пикирует на Саурона)

САУРОН (отмахивается от эльфа)

РУМИЛ (с треском врезается в ближайшее дерево, но с новыми вампирскими силами быстро приходит в себя и опять атакует Саурона)

САУРОН (раздраженно): Да отстань ты, эльфийская нежить!

РУМИЛ (исхитряется и отросшими длинными клыками намертво вцепляется Саурону в руку)

САУРОН (более от неожиданности и возмущения): Аааааааа!!! (носится по поляне с повисшим на нем Румилом)

АНГМАРЕЦ (пытается уловить момент и пырнуть Румила мечом)

ФИНРОД (под шумок пробирается к дереву с Леголасом)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (выходит из-за дерева): Но-но! Я его, между прочим, охраняю.

ФИНРОД (делает резкий и точный выпад в сторону назгула, клинок эльфа почти отсекает назгулу руку)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (в последнее мгновение вместо руки с кольцом успевает подставить бесплотный бок)

ФИНРОД (продолжает наступать)

САУРОН (наконец-то стряхивает с себя Румила)

РУМИЛ (прокатившись по поляне, поднимается на ноги, с гаденькой ухмылкой): Не уйдешь, маяр.

САУРОН (Ангмарцу): Успокой этого малахольного.

ФИНРОД (гоняет 9-го вокруг дерева с Леголасом)

АНГМАРЕЦ (после секундного размышления издает фирменный назгулий вой)

ЛЕГОЛАС (морщится, недовольно): Ангмарец, поимей совесть, я ж даже уши заткнуть не могу.

ФИНРОД (вздрагивает и останавливается)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (воспользовавшись заминкой эльфа, прячется за деревом, выглядывая из-за ствола, Финроду): Отстань, а то я тоже завою!

РУМИЛ (улыбается во весь вампирий оскал, издевательски): Ах, какая приятная музыка!

САУРОН (потирая висок): Это уже вообще за все рамки выходит. Эльфу понравился назгулий вой?!

РУМИЛ (опять идет к Саурону): Я от тебя не отстану, пока маярской кровушки не попробую!

САУРОН: Псих! Ненормальный!

РУМИЛ (довольно): Ага.

САУРОН (пятится)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ и АНГМАРЕЦ (увлеченно наблюдают за шефом и эльфом-вампиром)

САУРОН (назгулам, сквозь зубы): Вы еще пари заключите, укусит он меня или нет.

ФИНРОД (воспользовавшись отвлечением внимания 9-го, двумя быстрыми ударами рассекает путы, удерживающие Леголаса)

Тирр (появляется на поляне)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ (на мгновения удивленно застывают)

Тирр (не давая участникам опомниться): Лас, Рум, кончайте валять дурака. У нас и так одно сплошное ЧП, Мриярр невменяема, Дрон окончательно свихнулся, у меня на конкурсе все из лап валится - даже страховать всех не успеваю, а тут еще и от вас никакой помощи не дождешься!

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо, возмущеннно): Так мы еще и виноваты? Что характерно, ни единой претензии к Саурону!

Тирр (нехорошо прищуривается): Если двое эльфов с межпространственными перемещателями срочно не возьмутся за ум,  то через четверть часа будем иметь труп Элронда с Арагорном, а чуть позже - и всех остальных.  (прислушивается к чему-то, рычанием) Эрррууу! Опять?! Я сама убью этого Берена! (исчезает)

САУРОН (озадачено смотрит вслед кошке): И что она хотела этим сказать?

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Румил, ты меня слышишь?/

РУМИЛ (язвительно): /Нет, оглох! Или, думаешь, став вампиром, я способности к осанвэ растерял?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Вот и хорошо, что нет. Лети за Элрондом - он в светлом городе, а я постараюсь уговорить Саурона помочь со спасением Арагорна/

РУМИЛ (скептически): /Надеешься, что у тебя получится? И вообще, с каких пор ты стал мне указывать?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (раздраженно): /Хорошо, не лети. Пусть Элронд там погибает, потому что организовать спасение двоих я точно не успею/

РУМИЛ (с шипением): Уговорил, остроухххий! (взмывает в небо)

ЛЕГОЛАС (вслед, огрызается): Сам такой!

ФИНРОД и САУРОН (смотрят на улетевшего одинаково озадачено)

АНГМАРЕЦ и 9-Й НАЗГУЛ (многоопытно хмурятся)

САУРОН (Леголасу): Ты, вероятно, считаешь, что мы кинемся тебе помогать?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это было бы очень разумно с вашей стороны.

САУРОН: Интересно, почему?

АНГМАРЕЦ (поддакивает, кивает на эльфов): Вас всего двое, а без поддержки с воздуха, мы с вами быстро разделаемся

ЛЕГОЛАС (игнорируя Ангмарца): Саурон, ты видел местное население?

САУРОН: Нет, а что?

ЛЕГОЛАС: С местными столкнулся Арагорн, и что с ним теперь? К местным же пошел и  Элронд. Причем, заметь, к светлым магам пошел! И его тоже надо спасать. Полагаешь, ты лучше остальных перенесешь общение с аборигенами?

САУРОН (помятуя опыт октав): Шансы, конечно есть, но слишком много я бы не стал на это ставить.

ФИНРОД: А ведь Элронд в город пошел не просто так (Саурону, чуть смущенно) Он собирался натравить на тебя местные светлые силы.

САУРОН (с непередаваемой интонаций): Эльфффыыы! Энтом вас по голове! Ну почему, я, Темный Властелин, так никого на вас и не напустил, а вы, как всегда, уже армию против меня собрать успели?!

ФИНРОД (пожимает плечами): Элронд действовал в целях самозащиты.

САУРОН: С такой самозащитой на вас и напасть не успеешь!

ЛЕГОЛАС (вмешивается): Тирр ясно дала понять, что нам надо удирать из этого измерения и …

ФИНРОД и САУРОН (хором): Не перебивай старших! (недовольно друг на друга косятся)

ЛЕГОЛАС (почти вежливо): Хорошо, спорьте себе на здоровье. Но когда надумаете уходить из этого мира - зовите Дрона или Мриярр, потому что я пошел спасать Арагорна!

САУРОН: Стоять, несчастье лихолесское! Да, иду я с вами, иду! Но - с ума сойти - я спасаю поганца Элессара?! Развоплотиться на месте!

 

_через пять минут_

 

ФИНРОД (прислушивается, удивленно):  Я ничего не слышу, но такое чувство, что за нами погоня.

САУРОН (кривится): До чего же не люблю соглашаться с эльфами, но у меня такое же ощущение.

 

Подтверждая их опасения, из-за деревьев вылетает целый рой небольших, очень тонких и светящихся стрел. Эльфы и Саурон ухитряются почти отклониться, но все же в них попадает несколько переливчатых дротиков. Пяток стрел достается Ангмарцу и больше десятка  - 9-му. Леголасу и Финроду странные стрелы не причиняют никакого вреда, впитываясь подобно лучикам света. Саурон и Ангмарец падают, а 9-й назгул взрывается на месте, расползаясь быстро оседающей чернильной тучкой.

Буквально через мгновение следует второй залп. Эльфы стремительно оказываются над упавшими Сауроном с назгулом и ловят в себя предназначенные тем стрелы.

 

ФИНРОД (с легким ужасом): Что я делаю?

САУРОН (первым приходит в себя и уползает за дерево)

ЛЕГОЛАС (под непрерывным обстрелом оттаскивает за соседнее дерево Ангмарца, Финроду): А я?!

САУРОН (слабо, но очень мрачно): Если у меня еще раз хватит глупости поверить, что из кошачьего недосмотра  можно извлечь личную выгоду - прибейте меня на  месте.

ФИНРОД: С удовольствием.

САУРОН: Но, но! Я не в буквальном смысле!

ФИНРОД (косится на невидимых стрелков): Кстати, с этим надо что-то делать.

САУРОН: Минутку. (закрывает глаза, сосредотачивается и  призывает стаю волков)

ВОЛКИ (нападают на скрывающихся за деревьями стрелков)

 

Пока светлые маги разбираются с волками, участники бегут в сторону степи, причем Леголасу приходится тащить на себе Ангмарца.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (жалостливо): Бедная моя репутация, если бы она и так не была окончательно испорчена…

ФИНРОД: Да ладно тебе, лихолесец, если уж я на свою наплевал, тебе-то зачем переживать?

 

_в степи_

 

Арагорн сидит у того же столба, у которого совсем недавно сидела Лира, только, в отличии от девушки, Государь привязан куда крепче. Помощники шамана неспешно расставляют  вокруг Арагорна закрытые глиняные миски.

 

АРАГОРН (хмуро): И что это будет?

ПОМОЩНИК ШАМАНА (услужливо): Наш народ очень любит скорпионьи бега.

АРАГОРН: И?

ПОМОЩНИК ШАМАНА: Раз тебя все равно должны казнить, заодно и порадуем простых воинов. (кивает на кибитки) Сейчас они там делают ставки, какой из скорпионов доберется до тебя первым и от  какого по счету укуса ты окочуришься.

АРАГОРН: Так в мисках скорпионы?

ПОМОЩНИК ШАМАНА (кивает): Мы их выпустим одновременно, и у них будут равные шансы. (ласково поглаживая очередную миску) Я вот на этого поставил, Быстроножку.

АРАГОРН (в сердцах): Чтоб у него лапы отсохли!

 

Наконец все скорпионы расставлены, зрители собрались, и все ожидают только появления вождя. К холму подбираются спасатели.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (в ужасе): Мы опоздали! Они сейчас выпустят на него скорпионов! (из кибитки как раз выходит вождь и кивает шаману, его помощники одновременно открывают крышки всех мисок)

САУРОН: Спокойно, остроухий.

СКОРПИОНЫ (повинуясь жесту Саурона, разворачиваются и вместо Арагорна бегут на кочевников)

КОЧЕВНИКИ (разбегаются с возмущенными воплями)

ФИНРОД (незамеченным подобрался к Элессару и как раз отвязывает его от столба)

САУРОН (то ли с одобрением, от ли с осуждением): Вот уж пожизненный диверсант-энтузиаст! И когда только успел?

ФИНРОД (легко отводит глаза бегающим в панике кочевникам и вместе с Арагорном пробирается к остальным)

АНГМАРЕЦ (нервно поглядывает в сторону леса): Трандуилыч, забирай нас отсюда, а то эти светло-стрелялки уже, небось, с волками разделались и с минуты на минуту тут будут.

Мриярр (появляется): Муррр!!! Поздравляю вас не то, чтобы с успешным, но, по крайней мере, не с совсем провальным завершением конкурса.

САУРОН (раздраженно): Кошка?!

Мриярр (перебивает): А что "кошка"? Во всех ваших бедах Дрон с Элрондом виноваты - к ним и претензии. (исчезает вместе с участниками)

 

_в тюрьме светлого города_

 

Элронд, закованный в цепи мрачно смотрит в маленькое окошко под самым потолком. Кусочек неба настолько мал, что в него видно только две звезды. Кроме эльфа в темнице находится еще один пленник. Судя по крайне невзрачному виду, сидит он тут уже давно. На появление эльфа он никак не реагирует.

 

ЭЛРОНД (патетически): И зачем я только согласился на это шоу?

Мриярр (появляется, услужливо): Хочешь добровольно выбыть? Доставить тебя в Имладрис?

ЭЛРОНД (устало): Уйди, хвостатая, и без тебя тошно.

Мриярр (многообещающе): Это еще не тошно, все худшее пока впереди.

ЭЛРОНД (настороженно-удивленно смотрит на кошку)

Дрон (появляется, искренне):  Эльф, бедненький, что они с тобой сделали? Как они посмели?! Так издеваться над такой красотой! (влюбленными глазами смотрит на эльфа) У меня аж сердце кровью обливается, когда я вижу твои страдания. (томно закатывает глаза)

ЭЛРОНД (смотрит на Дрона, как на чумного)

Мриярр (озадаченно, тихо): Упс. Кажется, я немного перестаралась с корректировкой системы ценностей. (быстро исчезает от греха подальше)

Дрон (подходит к эльфу, нежно): Не переживай, мой хорошенький. Сейчас мы тебя освободим, подлечим… (отмычкой ковыряется в кандалах)

ЭЛРОНД (слегка пятится, насколько позволяют кандалы)

Дрон (как бы невзначай проводит рукой по волосам эльфа)

ВТОРОЙ ПЛЕННИК (издает невнятный звук)

Дрон (зло, второму): А ты молчи, нечисть! Не смей даже воздухом дышать в присутствии моего эльфа!

ЭЛРОНД (тихо): Эру, за что это мне?

Дрон (наконец отмыкает кандалы, Элронду, заботливо):  Так лучше?

ЭЛРОНД (осторожно): Намного, спасибо.

Дрон (ласково): Сейчас уединимся в операторской, отдохнем, приятно проведем время… (тянется к браслету ведущего)

ЭЛРОНД: Вот уж нет! (резко выбросив руку, бьет ведущего в висок)

Дрон (теряет сознание и падает на пол)

ЭЛРОНД (оглядывается, тоскливо): Нет, ну что за день?! Молодежь не слушается, Финрод сбежал, конкурс вообще наперекосяк, тут еще и ведущий окончательно сбрендил.

ВТОРОЙ ПЛЕННИК: Что ж ты со своим освободителем так неласково? (закашливается)

ЭЛРОНД: Ты кто?

ПЛЕННИК: Маг.

ЭЛРОНД: А за что тут сидишь?

ПЛЕННИК: Некромант я.

ЭЛРОНД (подходит к дверям, убеждается, что они заперты достаточно надежно, и выбить их тоже не получится): Так почему тебя сразу не казнили? У вас же,  война, вроде.

ПЛЕННИК (невесело): Светлым нужны подопытные для отработки новых заклятий и ядов.

Дрон (приходит в себя, патетично): Эльф, ты предал мою любовь!

ЭЛРОНД (оборачивается): Эру, и почему ты так быстро очухался?

Дрон: Так умри же, неверный! (с мечом наперевес бросается на Элронда)

ЭЛРОНД (пытается увернуться)

Дрон (пока поднимался, успел хлебнуть ведьмачьих эликсиров, и в скорости реакции теперь не уступает Элронду, ведьмак сбивает эльфа с ног и они кубарем катятся по полу темницы)

ЭЛРОНД (безуспешно пытается сбросить с себя ведьмака)

Дрон (прижал эльфа к полу и приставил ему к горлу меч): Ну, теперь будешь посговорчивее, мой ласковый?

ЭЛРОНД: Ты же меня убивать собирался? За преданную любовь. Передумал? Или забыл?

Дрон: Я не забыл. Но разве такую красоту убивают?! Ею наслаждаются!

ЭЛРОНД (не очень убедительно пытается упасть в обморок)

Дрон (левой рукой, едва касаясь, проводит по щеке Элронда): Какая у тебя нежная кожа…

ЭЛРОНД (брыкается и почти сбрасывает с себя ведьмака)

Дрон (сильнее прижимает эльфа к полу): Ах, не хочешь по хорошему?! Будет по-плохому! (пытается не выпуская эльфа дотянуться до браслета ведущего)

ПЛЕННИК-НЕКРОМАНТ (бьет сзади Дрона цепью по голове)

ДРОН (обмякнув падает на Элронда)

ЭЛРОНД (с раздражением спихивает с себя тело ведущего, в сердцах): Урод!

ПЛЕННИК-НЕКРОМАНТ (обессилено приваливается к стене): Беги, пока он опять не очнулся.

ЭЛРОНД (философски):  А с другой стороны, некроманты - это не такая уж и бесспорная тьма. (поднимает валяющиеся на полу отмычки и дет освобождать некроманта)

НЕКРОМАНТ: Не пожалеешь, светлый?

ЭЛРОНД: О будущих убиенных тобою младенцах и девицах?

НЕКРОМАНТ (кривит губы): Кровь невинных просто самый удобный источник силы для обрядов, но далеко не единственный.

ЭЛРОНД: Только не надо врать, что ты никого и никогда не убивал.

НЕКРОМАНТ: Ну, почему же сразу никого и никогда? Но для серьезных обрядов чаще куда лучше подходит упырь или кикимора, а не юная дева из соседнего села. Профессионалы же вообще очень редко используют классическое жертвоприношение. (ухмыляется) А то бы младенцы и девицы давно закончились.

ЭЛРОНД: Можешь считать, что успокоил мою совесть. (открывает последний замок на кандалах) Хоть я тебе и не верю.

НЕКРОМАНТ: Обойдусь и без твоего доверия. (подходит к двери, осторожно касается и тихо шепчет) Да будет тлен.

ДВЕРЬ (остается без видимых изменений)

ЭЛРОНД: И что ты сделал?

НЕКРОМАНТ (с улыбкой): А ты толкни ее.

ЭЛРОНД (пожимает плечами, легонько толкает дверь, та рассыпается мельчайшей полусгнившей трухой, уважительно): Неплохо.

ЭЛРОНД и НЕКРОМАНТ (выбираются в коридор)

 

Срабатывает магическое оповещение о взломанной двери, и откуда-то снизу слышится шум  шагов стражников. Эльф и маг бегут вверх по ступенькам. Некромант ругается сквозь зубы.

 

ЭЛРОНД (удивленно): Странно, что стража на самом нижнем этаже темницы сидела. Логичнее было бы поставить охрану ближе к входу-выходу.

НЕКРОМАНТ: Тут пленников не в подземельях, а в башнях держат. Это же город светлых!

ЭЛРОНД (останавливается): Так мы не к выходу бежим?

НЕКРОМАНТ: А у нас есть выбор?

 

_через несколько минут_

 

Эльф и маг выбираются на крышу.

 

НЕКРОМАНТ (тоскливо смотрит вниз): Ты летать, случайно, не умеешь?

ЭЛРОНД (разводит руками): Нет.

НЕКРОМАНТ (вздыхает): И я.

РУМИЛ (планируя, приземляется на край крыши):  Я не опоздал?

ЭЛРОНД (осуждающе-удивленно таращится на Румила)

НЕКРОМАНТ (чуть издевательски, Элронду): Хорошие же у тебя знакомые, светлый.

 

Появляется очень злой Дрон.

 

Дрон: Вы меня задрали! Сколько можно по голове бить?! Она у меня не железная!

ЭЛРОНД и НЕКРОМАНТ (без должного раскаяния злобно смотрят на ведущего)

Дрон (замечает Румила, умиленно): А кто это у нас такой светло-темненький, ушастенький и крытлатенький?

ЭЛРОНД (Румилу, тихо): Осторожно.

Дрон (Румилу): Ути-пути-пути-пути, а, ну, иди ко мне, мой ненаглядный.

РУМИЛ (озирается на ломящихся в последнюю дверь стражников, Дрону): Сначала убери этих с крыши (кивает на Элронда и мага), а потом поговорим о моих ушках и крылышках.

Дрон (подозрительно): А не обманешь? По голове бить не будешь? А то знаю я вас. (грозит эльфам пальцем) Как издалека - так на все готовы, а стоит поближе подойти, так сразу по голове чем тяжелым норовите ударить.

РУМИЛ: За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я же не такой ханжа, как Элрыч. (подходит и полуобнимает Дрона за талию)

ЭЛРОНД (чуть в самом деле не падает в обморок, в ужасе): Румил, ты что?!

РУМИЛ (капризным тоном): Убери их с крыши.  Я не хочу, чтобы  они на нас смотрели.

Дрон (с готовностью): Может, их вообще убить? (целует-кусает эльфа за ухо)

РУМИЛ (чуть не подскакивает, но выдавливает из себя нежный взгляд): Я не хочу становиться убийцей. (игриво) Ты же не будешь меня заставлять?

Дрон: Как скажешь, лапочка. (щелкает пальцами, Элронд и маг переносятся за  пределы светлого города)

РУМИЛ (с облегчением вздыхает и быстро взмывает в воздух, удирая от ведущего)

Дрон (в ярости): Обманщик! Предатель! (в его руках появляется арбалет с серебренными болтами, и Дрон стреляет в спину Румилу)

РУМИЛ (судорожно махая пробитыми крыльями, падает к земле, где его поджидают вооруженные мечами светлые маги, но в последний момент успевает активировать кольцо и исчезает в неизвестном направлении)

Дрон (в сердцах): Говорил же, надо было все артефакты перед началом шоу поотбирать! (с хищной улыбкой) Ну, ничего, у нас еще в шоу много эльфов осталось. И перемещатели есть  только у двоих, а остальные … (в предвкушении потирает руки)

 

_в степи_

 

Том самый луг, где началось шоу, и где участники уже дожидались друг друга после вторых конкурсов. Только сейчас тут не день, а поздний вечер. Почти ночь.

Появляются рурр и участники. Кошка исчезает и спустя мгновение возвращается с Элрондом.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (философски): А наши ряды все редеют. (с надеждой) Ведущий тоже выбыл?

Мриярр (слегка озабочено):  Мы постараемся вернуть ему психическое здоровье. Ну, хоть частично. Но пока он просто опасен для окружающих.

ФИНРОД: А что случилось то?

ЭЛРОНД (очень мрачно): Лучше и не спрашивай.

Мриярр: Итак, поскольку, Дрон не в состоянии, то итоги конкурса объявлю я. По три балла получают Арагорн, Румил и Элронд, остальные - ноль баллов.

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ (возмущенно, почти хором): Почему?!!!

Мриярр (невозмутимо): Настоящим заданием конкурса было спасение телезрителей. А Дрон вас подло обманул и даже команды неправильно распределил.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я так и знал! Вот уж действительно, этот ваш Дрон опасен для окружающих.

Мриярр (удивленно): Что ты, когда он вам неправильное задание на конкурс сообщал - он еще вполне в себе был, а свихнулся много позже.

ЛЕГОЛАС: В себе?! Куда уж дальше свихиваться?

ЭЛРОНД (все так же мрачно): Поверь - есть куда. (кошке, раздраженно) Я отказываюсь признавать этого психопата в роли ведущего. Пусть только еще посмеет ко мне приблизиться - голыми руками задушу!

САУРОН (издевательски): Такая кровожадность не пристала эльфу!

ЭЛРОНД: А давай мы тебя на полчасика с ним в одном помещении запрем - тогда и посмотрим.

САУРОН (не очень уверено): Мне и так положено быть злостным и беспощадным.

ЭЛРОНД: Лучше два врага, чем один придурок.

 

Появляются остатки участников с  семейного конкурса.

**_вечер субботы, 5-й конкурс, семейный_ **

 

На скале появляются Кэрдан, Келеборн, Фарамир, Берен и Драки.

 

БЕРЕН (оглядывается, встревоженно): А где Тинувиэль?

ФАРАМИР (с угрозой): Если с моей женой что-то случится…

Дарки: От вас же зависит, чтобы с вашими дамами все было в порядке.

КЭРДАН (чуть устало): Насколько я понимаю, нам надо их найти и как можно скорее?  (оглядывается) И, поскольку горы за нашей спиной даже я бы назвал совершено непригодными к восхождению, то остается только вперед. (смотрит вниз) А впереди нас ждет это симпатичное болотце? Я ничего не упустил?

Дарки (самую малость раздраженно): А сам ведущим быть не пробовал? Очень хорошо получается.

КЭРДАН: Пробовал, мне не понравилось.

Дарки (вздыхает): Вот и мне не нравится. (остальным) В целом Кэрдан вам все объявил. Добавлю только, что на болоте вы должны найти и спасти каждый по телезрительнице, а они уже знают, где искать ваших жен. (исчезает)

ФАРАМИР: Что-то Дарки не в духе. Не к добру?

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Поживем - увидим.

БЕРЕН (подходит к краю скалы и, не говоря остальным ни слова, начинает спускаться)

ФАРАМИР (ему в спину): Умиляет его целеустремленность.

КЭЛЕБОРН (так же, втихую, спускается с другой стороны скалы)

КЭРДАН (оглядывается): Похоже, кое-кто всерьез настроен на победу.

ФАРАМИР: А моя Эовин чем хуже их эльфиек? (бежит к спуску)

КЭРДАН: Что-то пугает меня их настрой. (неторопливо идет к краю скалы)

 

_внизу_

 

БЕРЕН (уже успешно слез со скал и подозрительно разглядывает болото)

КЭЛЕБОРН (быстрым шагом обходит его, свысока): Что, человеческий глаз брода не видит? (решительно углубляется в болото)

БЕРЕН (идет по следам эльфа)

КЭЛЕБОРН (оглядывается): А свою тропку не хотите поискать?

БЕРЕН: Мне и твоя подходит.

ФАРМИР (догоняет остальных по той же тропинке)

КЭЛЕБОРН: Люди, вы нанялись?

ФАРАМИР и БЕРЕН (переглядываются, кивают): Да!

КЭЛЕБОРН: Воистину человеческая наглость безгранична. (в прыжке хватается за ветку низенького разлапистого дуба, подтягивается и, перебираясь по самым тонким веткам, уходит достаточно далеко, а там уже опять спускается на кочки)

ФАРАМИР (с сожалением) Сбежал. Пошли, что ли попытаемся Кэрдану на хвост упасть?  (оглядывается, Кэрдана тоже нигде не видно, грустно) Невезуха.

БЕРЕН (отламывает ветку от засохшей березы и начинает ее прощупывать почву)

ФАРАМИР (наблюдает за его манипуляциями): Горлума бы сюда, у него в болотах хорошо получалось.

БЕРЕН (проверил уже почти все кочки, каждая из которых после тычка палкой радостно лопается и испускает зловонный душок): Лориенец завел нас в самую топь.

ФАРАМИР (поддакивает): Одни проблемы от этих эльфов.

БЕРЕН (недовольно): Попрошу без наездов. Лютиэн тоже эльфийка.

ФАРАМИР (заводится): Нормальные мужики женятся на человеческих женщинах, а не упадают за эльфийскими девами.

БЕРЕН (обходит Фарамира и по начальной тропке возвращается к краю болота): Не твое дело, смертный.

ФАРАМИР: На себя посмотри, сильмариллом в голову раненный!

БЕРЕН (игнорируя гондорца, задумчиво изучает болото)

ФАРАМИР (бурчит): Ишь, какие мы спесивые выискались! Как женился на дочке эльфа и майя, так уже думает, что лучше остальных?!

 

_где-то ближе к центру болота_

 

Здесь местность более водянистая и гуще заросшая низкими кривыми деревцами. В переплетении веток одного из них сидит Туилэ.

 

КЭЛЕБОРН (перебираясь с дерева на дерево, добирается до соседнего с девушкой дерева)

Туилэ (радостно): Урааа!!! Меня пришли спасать!

КЭЛЕБОРН: Ведущая сказала, что ты знаешь, где Галадриэль.

Туилэ: Нет, но я знаю, где Лютиэн.

КЭЛЕБОРН (останавливается): Значит, тебя должен вызволить Берен, а не я.

Туилэ: Ты меня бросишь? А если Берен не дойдет сюда?

КЭЛЕБОРН: Вообще-то должен добраться

Туилэ: А если нет? Тут, между прочим, нечисть всякая в болоте водится.

КЭЛЕБОРН (с сомнением смотрит на девушку)

Туилэ: Тем более, ты все равно пошел не в ту сторону. В вашей команде Нэанте, а они с Бланш на другом конце болота.

КЭЛЕБОРН (вздыхает): Ладно, уж. (начинает отгибать ветки, удерживающие девушку)

Туилэ (испуганно): Ой!

КЭЛЕБОРН (оборачивается, за его спиной болото начинает активно пузыриться и булькать)

Туилэ: Быстрее!

КЭЛЕБОРН (наплевав на осторожность, наспех ломает ветви, из последнего слома ядовито-зеленый сок брызгает на руку эльфу, сквозь зубы): Ый!

НЕЧТО (появляется из болотной жижи)

Туилэ: Ааааа!

НЕЧТО (тянет щупальца к дереву)

КЭЛЕБОРН (пытается оттереть руку краем туники)

Туилэ (выбирается из древесной ловушки)

НЕЧТО (оплело щупальцами ствол дерева и, медленно подтягиваясь, поднимается вверх)

КЭЛЕБОРН (оглядывается, понимает, что вместе с девушкой вряд ли сможет выбраться по ветвям): Прыгай! (с силой толкает Туиле в болотную жижу, подальше от щупальцевидного)

Туилэ (с визгом летит в болото)

НЕЧТО (хватает эльфа за ногу)

КЭЛЕБОРН: Отстань! (пинается)

НЕЧТО (не отступает, захватывает и вторую ногу эльфа)

Туилэ (барахтаясь, добирается до ближайшего дерева): На помощь!

КЭЛЕБОРН (наконец замечает в клубке щупальцев несколько глаз на тоненьких стебельках и подобие клюва, пытается в ударе дотянутся до них, но не удерживается и вместе с нападающим падает в болото)

Туилэ (истошно): Ааааааа!!!

КЭРДАН (выплывает из-за деревьев в наскоро смастеренной лодочке): Что случилось?

Туилэ: Оно утащило Кэлеборна под воду!

КЭРДАН (в сердцах): Тьфу! Где?

Туилэ (дрожащей рукой показывает место, где скрылись эльф и щупальцевидный)

КЭРДАН (прыгает в болото)

Туилэ: Иииии!

 

_ближе к началу болота_

 

Берен соорудил небольшой плот из нескольких бревен, вооружился длинным шестом и, найдя относительно чистое течение, углубился в болотистые заросли. Фарамир выстрогал длинный шест, и перепрыгивая с его помощью с кочки на кочку, тоже направился в болото, но в противоположную сторону. После очередного прыжка он слегка промахивается и вместо кочки летит в трясину.

 

ФАРАМИР: Моргот!  (пытается оттолкнуться шестом от коряги, но его засасывает все глубже)

УШИ (появляются за корягой)

ФАРАМИР (нервно, ушам): Кыш!

УШИ (высовываются, за ними оказывается мордочка серебристой лисицы)

ФАРАМИР (подозрительно смотрит на лисицу)

ЛИСИЦА (взбирается на дерево и осторожно спускается по тонкой ветке, под своим весом постепенно опуская ее к Фарамиру)

ФАРАМИР (хватается за ветку, и продолжая помогать себе шестом, выбирается на кочку)

ЛИСИЦА (самодовольно): Фррр!!!

ФАРАМИР: Спасибо. (узнает лисицу по превышающему нормальное количеству хвостов)

ЛИСИЦА (подмигивает гондорцу и устремляется в болото)

ФАРАМИР (бежит за ней)

 

_в центре болота_

 

Туилэ (продолжает звать на помощь)

КЭРДАН и КЭЛЕБОРН (выныривают на поверхность)

КЭРДАН (злой)

КЭЛЕБОРН (бледный до синевы)

Туилэ (с облегчением вздыхает)

КЭРДАН (раздраженно): Тиррр!

Тирр (появляется на ветвях соседнего дерева): Ась?

КЭРДАН: Кошка, вы что, издеваетесь? Что это за… (замолкает, проглатывая явно нецензурные выражения) … за ненормальные твари?!

Тирр (чуть смущенно): Упс. Я не думала, что вы на них натолкнетесь.

Туилэ (от дерева, заинтересовано): А что за твари? По-моему, обычные кальмары-переростки.

Тирр: У них весьма специфичный способ нападения. Они проникают в желудок жертвы, а потом выпивают ее изнутри.

Туилэ (непонимающе): В смысле, в желудок? Они же слишком большие. Не поместятся.

Тирр: А они не целиком, а только щупальцами туда залезают.

Туиле (морщиться): Фу, какая гадость! Погоди, но как? То есть, кудой? (испуганно смотрит на эльфов)

Тирр (исчерпывающе): А ей все равно, через какую сторону - куда быстрее доберется.

КЭРДАН (мрачно косится на кошку): Могла бы и не пояснять.

Тирр: А что такого? Вы же отбились.

КЭЛЕБОРН (психует): /Ведущие, что вы себе позволяете?! Что это за пошлые конкурсы?! Какая-то гадость сует мне свои щупальца в лицо, так она, оказывается, хотела залезть своим щупальцем мне в желудок??!!!/

Тирр (зловредно): /Считай, что тебе чуть не сделали гастроэнтероскопию. И вообще, радуйся, что она к тебе в рот полезла, а не с другой стороны/

КЭРДАН (осуждающе): /Тирр!!!/

БЕРЕН (приплывает на своем плоту): Что случилось?

Туиле (обрадовано): Ура! Ты меня нашел! (прыгает на плот, неопределенно машет рукой в глубь затопленных водой зарослей) Плывем туда, там Лютиэн!

БЕРЕН (быстро разворачивает плот и уплывает в указанном направлении)

КЭЛЕБОРН (угрюмо): Почему-то мне кажется, что так нечестно.

Тирр: Кстати, о нечестно! (в пространство) Бланш, я там тебе сейчас все хвосты пообрываю! (исчезает)

КЭРДАН (изловчившись,  хватается за одну из нижних ветвей и, подтянувшись, выбирается из негостеприимной воды, потом подает руку Кэлеборну)

КЭЛЕБОРН (очень недобро оглядываясь на темную воду, выбирается следом, Кэрдану, мрачно): Кстати, спасибо.

КЭРДАН (с едва заметным сарказмом): Кстати, пожалуйста. (критически оглядывает свой заметно пострадавший от болотной воды наряд) Мда…(смотрит на Кэлеборна, не сдерживает улыбку)

КЭЛЕБОРН (ловит его взгляд и только сейчас замечает, на что после купания похожи оба эльфа, со стоном): Эрррууу… Как я в таком виде покажусь перед Глэд?

КЭРДАН: Будто она за прошедшие тысячелетия тебя всяким не видела.

КЭЛЕБОРН (брезгливо пытается отряхнуться): Знаешь, в Лориене болот нет! И негоже эльфу падать в грязь.

КЭРДАН: А может, ты как раз понравишься Глэд в послеболотном виде?

КЭЛЕБОРН (с подозрением): Ты издеваешься?

КЭРДАН: Да.

КЭЛЕБОРН (с обидой): Все живущие у моря эльфы слегка тронутые на голову!

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами, потом замечает пятно от сока на руке Кэлеборна):  А это что?

КЭЛЕБОРН (отмахивается): Ерунда. Из дерева брызнуло.

КЭРДАН: Давай, я посмотрю.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Корабелл, я тебе не малолетний эльф. Не надо меня опекать.

КЭРДАН: Как знаешь. (после паузы) Тирр?

Тирр (появляется): Ну, что вам опять?

КЭРДАН: Не хочешь подсказать нам с Кэлеборном, где искать наших телезрителей?

Тирр: С какой это радости?

КЭРДАН: Все равно молодежь нас уже безнадежно обогнала. А у меня такое подозрение, что, чем дольше мы бродим по этому болоту, тем выше шансы на всякие непредвиденные неприятности.

Тирр: Это слегка не по правилам, но я поверю твоей интуиции. Смотрите. (мысленно посылает эльфам карту болота с отмеченным на ней положением обеих телезрительниц и исчезает)

КЭЛЕБОРН (ошарашенно трет висок): Что это было?

КЭРДАН: Карта от Тирр. Ты ее не увидел?

КЭЛЕБОРН: Не очень. А ты?

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): К сожалению, у меня немалый опыт общения с кошачьими.

КЭЛЕБОРН (слегка нервно, потому что переживает из-за того, что Кэрдан уже знает место своей телезрительницы, а он - нет): Мне покажешь?

КЭРДАН: Я тебе не кошка. Мысленными картами швыряться не умею. Но могу нарисовать (отламывает прутик и на кочке рисует схематический план болота)

КЭЛЕБОРН и КЭРДАН (расходятся в разные стороны)

 

_на первом финише_

 

На небольшом островке установлены четыре хрустальных гроба. В трех из них находится по эльфийке, в последнем - роханка.

Одно из хрустальных сооружений косо болтается на ветвях дерева, в нем сидит Галадриэль. Владычица спиной опирается на боковую стенку, одной ногой о нижнюю, а второй о крышку. Галадриэль скрестила руки на груди и старательно делает вид, что ей вполне удобно сидеть в криво висящем сооружении.

Гроб Мелиан опять же косо прислонен к тому же дереву. Но если Владычице Лориена хоть как-то удалось устроиться, то хрустальное вместилище Мелиан стоит настолько неудобно, что той остается только лежать на спине и изучать облака.

Третий гроб достаточно ровно висит на цепях, прикрепленных к четырем сваям. В нем на животе, положив подбородок на скрещенные пальцы, валяется Лютиэн, периодически пытаясь ногами вышибить стенку гроба, однако та не поддается.

Гроб Эовин просто стоит по земле, и по нему обильно ползают кишмя кишащие на острове змеи.

 

ЭОВИН (мрачно косится на ползучих гадов сквозь прозрачную крышку): И тут - дискриминация! Ведь на эльфиек они змей не положили!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Но они же не по тебе ползают, а по крышке.

ЭОВИН: Не хватало еще, чтобы по мне! Это несправедливо. Надо и вам на гробы змей насыпать!

ЛЮТИЭН: Я попрошу! Между прочим, ты хоть удобно лежишь. Лучше бы Владычицам посочувствовала бы - вон, как их косо заперли. И вообще, если не нравится на змей любоваться - перевернись как я и смотри в землю!

ЭОВИН (поворачивается на бок): Тьфу! Тут в земле какие-то слизняки.

ЛЮТИЭН (недовольно): На тебя не угодишь.

МЕЛИАН (сосредоточено закрывает глаза, змеи начинают постепенно расползаться от гроба Эовин)

ЭОВИН (продолжает): Вам хорошо! С вашими эльфами ничего не станется, а как там мой бедный Фарушка?

ЛЮТИЭН: А с чего ты решила, что эльфам проще будет?

ЭОВИН (пренебрежительно фыркает): Это испытание на преодоление природных препятствий. Эльфы быстрее, более ловкие, и вам проще с любой живностью договориться. (выразительно кивает на Мелиан ) Это нечестный конкурс!

ЛЮТИЭН (обижено): Между прочим, мама для тебя старается!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (укоризненно): Девушки, перестаньте!

ЛЮТИЭН (не останавливается): Моему Берену ничуть не легче, чем твоему "Фарушке", но я же не жалуюсь на лево и на право!

ЭОВИН (в сердцах лупит по гробу сапогом, тот пока выдерживает): Все равно, в финал, как всегда, одни эльфы выйдут!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Эо, что на тебя нашло? В прошлый раз как раз Фарамир и был в финале.

ЭОВИН (обвиняюще): Да, но ведь победил эльф! А голосов-то больше у Фарамира было! И фан-клуб у него был даже больше Леголасовского! И он был единственным участником Войны Колец из всех финалистов! Но предпочтение все равно отдали эльфу! Пусть и безвестному!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (удивленно): Эовин, какая муха тебя укусила?

ЭОВИН (еще раз пинает гроб): Я только хочу, чтобы была честная игра, а не про-эльфийское подсуживание!

МЕЛИАН: /Говорят, на человеческих женщинах беременность иногда странно сказывается/

ЛЮТИЭН: /Это не оправдание! Зачем ей вообще эта победа? Им же от призов никакого толку не будет!/

МЕЛИАН (с упреком): /Лютиэн!/

ЛЮТИЭН (с вызовом): /А зачем итилиенцам призы?! Что они с ними будут делать? Они оба люди, а я хочу хотя бы триста лет наведываться к тебе в Валинор!/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (как более опытная в технических моментах шоу): /Не в Валинор, а в специальный подмир, куда сможете приходить и ты, и она/

ЛЮТИЭН: /Да, мне все равно. От Валинора я с чистой совестью отказалась, но я хочу видеться с мамой!/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (продолжает): /А Фарамир с Эовин могут хотеть удлинить свой человеческий век за счет жизни в иных мирах. Вполне нормальное желание/

ЛЮТИЭН: /Они даже не знают об этом призе! Ли о нем никому кроме нас с Береном не говорила. Она обещала!/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /И ты еще удивляешься, что роханка возмущается нечестностью шоу?/

ЭОВИН (по замолчавшим эльфийкам догадывается, что они говорят по-осанвэ, очередной раз раздраженно пинает гроб, тот наконец не выдерживает и рассыпается, опадая на Эовин дождем хрустальных осколков)

ЛЮТИЭН (воодушевленная примером, начинает активно пинать свою крышку)

ЭОВИН (садится в гробу, отряхивается от осколков и осторожно поднимается, стараясь не наступить на битый хрусталь)

Тирр (появляется): Это что еще за порча казенного имущества?!

ЛИСИЦА и ФАРАМИР (появляются из-за ближайших деревьев)

ФАРАМИР (замечает на Эовин несколько царапин от разбившегося хрусталя, в ужасе): Эо! (прыгает прямо на островок, не обращая внимания на змей)

ЗМЕИ (возмущенно шипят)

МЕЛИАН (с тяжким вздохом продолжает разгонять змей вокруг итилиенцев)

ЛЮТИЭН: /Мама, зачем ты им помогаешь?!/

ФАРАМИР (обнимает Эовин)

ЛИСИЦА (делает попытку незаметно ускользнуть)

Тирр (осуждающе направляет хвост в ее сторону): Бланш, стоять!

Бланш де Дювэ (перекидывается из лисицы обратно в человека)

Тирр: И как это называется?

Бланш де Дювэ (Фарамиру, быстро): Для победы в конкурсе вам надо еще первыми выбраться из болота!

ЭОВИН: Фара, быстрее, а то сейчас тут будут эльфы, и они нас обгонят! (спрыгивают со змеиного острова)

Тирр (с рычанием): Бланш, я кому сказала, СТОЯТЬ!!!

Бланш де Дювэ (невинно): А?

Тирр: Пусть сами выбираются - насколько Фарамир запомнил показанную ему дорожку.

Бланш де Дювэ: Но по условиям мы же должны возвращаться втроем!

Тирр: По условиям ты должна была сидеть на месте, и ждать пока Фарамир тебя найдет, а не делать все самой!

Бланш де Дювэ: А если бы он утонул?

ЭОВИН (встревожнно): Фарушка, ты чуть не утонул?!

ФАРАМИР (отмахивается)

Тирр (в пространство): И чего я спорю? (исчезает вместе с Бланш)

 

К острову подплывают Берен и Туилэ на плоту.

 

ЛЮТИЭН: Урааа!!! Берен, любовь моя! Мы можем обогнать гондорцев!

БЕРЕН (с досадой): Фарамир опередил меня?

ЛЮТИЭН: Мам, ну, чего ты ждешь?!  Прогони змей, чтобы Берен смог подойти к нам.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Да чего уж мелочиться? (поднимает руку с кольцом, произносит несколько слов)

 

Поднявшаяся вода на несколько минут заливает остров, а когда она уходит, на нем не остается ни одной змеи.

 

МЕЛИАН (недовольно смотрит на небольшую лужицу, просочившуюся в нижнюю часть ее гроба): /Глэд, видимо, никакие века не научат тебя терпимости и смирению/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (спокойно): /Ты ошибаешься. Но  иногда приятно вспомнить молодость/

БЕРЕН (запрыгивает на остров и только касается гроба Лютиэн, как тот исчезает)

ЛЮТИЭН (падает ему на руки)

БЕРЕН (осторожно опускает ее на землю, Владычицам): Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (со смешком): Я и так хорошо вешу.

МЕЛИАН: Все нормально. Не надо нарушать условия конкурса.

БЕРЕН и ЛЮТИЭН (уходят на плот и уплывают)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (смотрит им вслед): Что ж, и два, и три балла за этот конкурс уже убежали и уплыли. Вопрос остался только об одном последнем.

МЕЛИАН: Тебе тоже нужна эта победа?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А тебе - нет?

МЕЛИАН (кивает своим мыслям): Слишком много тысячелетий в Арде без Финрода?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ты не ответила.

МЕЛИАН (пожимает плечами): Наши судьбы сплетены именно такими, какими должны быть, и на это воля Эру. Ты знаешь, все попытки что-то изменить и перекроить начертанное приводили лишь к бедам и лишениям.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Тогда зачем ты здесь?

МЕЛИАН: Этого хотела Лютиэн. И Тинголу понравилась ее идея.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Меня ты столько раз упрекала в бунтарстве, а сама очередной раз идешь на поводу у других, хоть и не согласна с ними.

МЕЛИАН: У каждого из нас свой путь. Возможно, мой удел - смиряться, как твой - идти наперекор.

 

_на пути к выходу из болота_

 

ФАРАМИР (растерянно оглядывается): Где-то тут мы бежали вместе с Бланш…Кажется, мы шли оттуда, а потом свернули сюда. Или туда?

ЭОВИН: А точнее?

ФАРАМИР (расстроено): Не помню. Я слишком спешил освободить тебя.

ЭОВИН (замечает  плывущих на плоту Берена, Лютиэн и Туилэ): Фара, быстрее!

ЛЮТИЭН  (кокетливо машет ручкой роханцам)

Туилэ (искренне): Урааа!! Мы первые!

ФАРАМИР (мрачнеет, начинает спешить и проваливается в топь)

ЭОВИН (помогает ему выбраться, сквозь зубы): Не переживай, милый, и на нашей улице будет праздник. Не все эльфам Аман.

ЭОВИН и ФАРАМИР (отломив по ветке и тыкая ими в водянистую почву, ищут проход)

ЛЮТИЭН и БЕРЕН (уплывают далеко вперед)

 

_спустя четверть часа_

 

За это время Фарамир еще три раза успел провалиться в топь, Эовин пока только раз оступилась, и то не глубоко - испачкалась в грязи чуть выше колен.

 

Бланш-лисица (появляется)

ФАРАМИР: Слава Эру! Тирр отпустила тебя?

Бланш-лисица (фыркает): Вот еще. Наша любимая кошечка унеслась на соседний конкурс Дрона решать там какие-то проблемы с телезрителями, а я пока сама сбежала.

ЭОВИН (самую малость ревниво): Давайте, вы потом порадуетесь встрече? Там уже эта Тинувиэль скоро до финиша доберется

Бланш-лисица: За мной!  (показывает дорогу)

 

_где-то в центре болота_

 

Эннариэль плавает под водой в одном из протоков, прикованная ногой к массивной цепи. На девушке акваланг с маской.

 

Эннариэль (бурчит в пространство, мысленно): /Нет, ну что за издевательство? Насмотрелись всяких гарри-поттеров! Сколько я потом шампуня изведу, чтобы волосы отмыть от этой тины?/

УЖ (заинтересовано подплывает к постороннему объекту в родных водах)

Эннариэль (грозит ужу кулаком)

УЖ (благоразумно убирается восвояси)

КЭРДАН (заглядывает под воду, рассматривает девушку и цепь): /И как, интересно, я буду ее освобождать?/ (думает, потом ныряет и, опускаясь вниз по цепи, пытается найти к чему она прикреплена)

Эннариэль (замечает приближающееся к ним темное пятно, толкает цепь, чтобы привлечь внимание эльфа)

КЭРДАН (оборачивается, узнает сородича их давешнего знакомого с Кэлеборном, с силой дергает цепь и вырывает из илистого дна корягу, к которой она была прикручена)

Эннариэль (начинает всплывает)

КЭРДАН (помогает девушке, придерживая тяжелую цепь)

Эннариэль (выныривает, освобождается от акваланга и прицельно швыряется в подплывающую тварючку)

НЕЧТО (захватывает акваланг и, поскольку он пахнет живым существом, радостно утаскивает добычу в глубину)

КЭРДАН (выныривает): Спасибо.

 

За их спинами раздается взрыв, из болота с плеском вырывается огненный фонтан.

 

Эннариэль (оборачивается и, оцепенев, смотрит на несущуюся на них  волну огня)

КЭРДАН: Что б вам! (хватает Эннариэль, активизирует кольцо миров и исчезает вместе с девушкой)

 

Огонь накрывает место, где они только что плавали. Вода вскипает, раздается еще несколько взрывов.

 

_на окраинах болота_

 

КЭЛЕБОРН (идет по нарисованному Кэрданом маршруту, время от времени потирая обожженную соком руку, оглядывается): И где эти гости? По идее, я уже на месте. Или Кэрдан ошибся, или … (замолкает с нехорошими подозрениями)

Нэантэ (кричит откуда-то сверху): Ау!!! Я тут!

КЭЛЕБОРН (поднимает голову, видит девушку, сидящую в корзинке под воздушным шаром)

Нэантэ (кричит): Поздравляю, ты меня нашел!

КЭЛЕБОРН (озадаченно): Найти-то нашел. А вот дальше как? (Нэантэ) Ты можешь спрыгнуть? Я тебя поймаю.

Нэантэ: Вообще-то могу, но как мы тогда до змеиного острова доберемся? Я туда дорогу только по воздуху знаю.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Мда… проблема.

 

Вдалеке раздается серия постепенно приближающихся взрывов.

 

Нэанте (с верху лучше видит происходящее): Болото горит!

КЭЛЕБОРН:  /Глэд, болото горит!/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Я заметила/

КЭЛЕБОРН (нервно): /Ты как?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Все в порядке. Сам выбирайся/

 

Во время очередного взрыва отломанный острый сук попадает в воздушный шар и пробивает его. Под напором воздуха из все расширяющейся дыры шар начинает двигаться, к сожалению, к горящему центру болота.

 

Неантэ (вцепляется в края корзинки): Тииирр!!!

КЭЛЕБОРН (сомневаясь, переводит взгляд с улетающей девушки на горящее болото)

Неантэ (вместе с шаром начинает снижаться над самым эпицентром взрывов)

КЭЛЕБОРН (нервно): Ведущие!!!

 

_возле финиша, чуть раньше_

 

На краю болота зеленоватым свечением переливается портал, он же по совместительству финиш конкурса. Среди  постепенно редеющих деревьев появляются команда на плоту и тут же замечает бегущих за лисой гондорцев.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (возмущенно): Она опять им помогает! А ведь Тирр ее уже забрала! Так нечестно! (зовет) Ведущие!

Дарки (появляется): Что случилось?

ЛЮТИЭН (обвиняюще показывает на Бланш): Она им помогает!

Дарки: Ну и что?

Туилэ (подключается):  Это неправильно! Всегда гостям шоу запрещалось пользоваться собственными силами. А почему Бланш можно?

Дарки (задумывается): Не знаю. (исчезает и появляется возле команды гондорцев, пытается поймать Бланш за шкирку): Иди сюда, повышенная хвостатость!

Бланш-лисица (уворачивается)

Дарки (изловчается и ловит Бланш за один из девяти хвостов)

Бланш-лисица (рефлекторно хватает ведущую зубами за руку)

Дарки (подскакивает): Ой! (где-то под землей ближе к центру болота что-то взрывается, земля ощутимо вздрагивает)

Бланш-лисица (виновато разжимает зубы)

Дарки (укоризненно): Что ты натворила? Мне же пугаться нельзя. (вздыхает) А теперь тут торфяники загорелись, придется эвакуировать остальных. (участникам) Вы пока в относительной безопасности, так что у вас есть чуть меньше четверти часа, чтобы успеть закончить задание и получить заслуженные баллы. (Бланш и Туилэ) А для вас конкурс уже окончательно закончился. (исчезает вместе с девушкой и лисицей)

 

_на змеином острове_

 

Мелиан и Галадриэль умеренно заинтересованно наблюдают за шумовыми и световыми эффектами на болоте.

 

МЕЛИАН: Я ошибаюсь, или это уже выходит за рамки конкурса?

Дарки (появляется): Не ошибаешься. К сожалению, я нечаянно взорвала залежи газа под болотом, а потом загорелись торфяники. Поэтому конкурс придется прервать.

 

Одна из цепей от гроба Лютиэн, сорванная со сваи ударной волной, бьет ведущую в висок.

 

Дарки (теряет сознание)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Упс. Похоже, опять придется организовывать спасение собственными силами. (закрывает глаза, гроб начинает покрываться изморозью, постепенно мутнеет, а потом разлетается на сотни осколков)

МЕЛИАН (тихо): Позерша. (осторожно касается крышки своего гроба, она аккуратно открывается и падает в грязь)

 

Раздается несколько особо мощных взрывов, земля вздрагивает, одновременно в нескольких местах вокруг острова на свободу вырываются огненные водовороты.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЬ (быстро приседает, шепчет несколько слов, касается земли)

 

Остров начинает дрожать, а потом в самом центре из-под земли начинает бить мощный фонтан ледяной родниковой воды.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и МЕЛИАН (прячутся под зонтик фонтана-водопада)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пытается привести в чувство Дарки)

МЕЛИАН  (начинает ей помогать)

КЭРДАН и Эннариэль (появляются под фонтаном)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (не отвлекаясь от Дарки): А где там моего супруга носит, не видел?

КЭРДАН: Мне бы больше хотелось знать, куда подевалась Тирр. (исчезает)

Дарки (приходит в себя): Что тут… (озирается, с чувством) Вот сильван безрогий! (исчезает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (флегматично): Они издеваются, да?

МЕЛИАН (грустно): Нас все бросили.

Эннариэль (залюбовавшись, смотрит на стену родниковой воды, за которой пытает пожар, тихо): Красиво…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (кивает): Да. (со смешком) Где еще на такое полюбуешься?

 

Раздается еще один глухой взрыв, земля вздрагивает, слышен грохот, несколько соседних островков проваливаются вниз, зато исчезает вся стена огня, остается лишь несколько одиноко догорающих очагов.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ну вот, всю красоту испортили.

Дарки (появляется): Я телепортировала куда подальше все  торфяники и горючие материалы. Правда, боюсь, теперь окончательная экологическая катастрофа этому болоту уже гарантирована, но зато хоть пожар утих.

МЕЛИАН (недовольно): Люди всегда слишком радикально решают свои проблемы.

Дарки (легкомысленно): А я не человек. Впрочем, ангелы всегда отличались еще большей тягой к глобализму.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (качает головой)

Дарки: Поскольку ситуация стабилизирована, можете продолжать конкурс.

Эннариэль: Конкурс? Как после такого можно думать о конкурсе?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вот именно. (решительно уходит с острова)

МЕЛИАН и Эннариэль (идут за ней)

 

_возле финиша, чуть раньше_

 

Фарамир с Эовин и Берен с Лютиэн азартно пытаются как можно скорее добраться до финиша. Тем более взрывы и пламя за их спинами становятся все ближе.

 

БЕРЕН (с трудом направляет плот по уже мелководным перед самым выходом протокам)

ЛЮТИЭН (легко спрыгивает с плота): Так быстрее будет! Я на глаз найду дорогу! (бежит и прыгает между кочками)

ФАРАМИР (с запалом): За эльфийкой!!! (в два прыжка добирается до плота и дальше бежит по "эльфийской" тропинке)

ЭОВИН (сначала бежит за ним, а потом даже обгоняет, вежливо пропущенная мужем)

БЕРЕН (озирается): Это наша тропка! Свою ищите!

ФАРАМИР: Ага, как самому за эльфом бегать, так без проблем? А теперь тебе что-то не нравится?

БЕРЕН (на бегу): А в глаз?

ФАРАМИР: Сам получить не боишься?

БЕРЕН: Кто? Я? Да ты знаешь, кто я?

ФАРАМИР: Еще один эльфийский зять. Видали мы таких. И даже рожи били.

БЕРЕН (останавливается, поворачивается к Фарамиру): Чтооо?

ЭОВИН (догоняет Берена)

БЕРЕН (пытается ее толкнуть)

ЭОВИН (проскальзывает у него под рукой и устремляется вперед)

ФАРАМИР (с угрозой): Ты на кого руку поднял, Барахирович? Думаешь тебе все можно?

ЛЮТИЭН (останавливается, с надрывом): Любимый, он же тебя провоцирует! Как ты можешь?! Если мы проиграем, я же не смогу видеться с мамой!!!

БЕРЕН (злобно посмотрев на Фарамира, разворачивается и бежит к финишу)

ФАРАМИР (кричит вслед): Трус! Подкаблучник! Эльфийский угодник!

БЕРЕН (сцепив зубы, пытается догнать Эовин и Лютиэн)

ФАРАМИР (плюет себе под ноги и, понимая, что уже не догонит остальных, спокойно идет по протоптанной тропинке к финишу)

ЭОВИН (догоняет Лютиэн, которая вынуждена высматривать безопасную дорогу и поэтому бежит медленнее, чем несущаяся во весь опор роханка)

ЛЮТИЭН (заметив опасную кочку, делает резкий шаг в сторону)

ЭОВИН (которая тоже свернула, чтобы обогнать эльфийку, и не ожидала ее резкого шага, с разгону налетает на Лютиэн)

ЛЮТИЭН (спотыкается и головой вперед летит в болотную жижу)

ЭОВИН (тоже чуть не падает, но за счет хорошего ускорения проносится на несколько метров вперед)

БЕРЕН (с разъяренным ревом): Чтооооо???!!!

ЛЮТИЭН (выныривает из грязи, которая оказалась в этом месте достаточно неглубокой)

ЭОВИН (на секунду оборачивается, видит, что Лютиэн вполне жива и здорова, и пытается наобум преодолеть по кочкам оставшиеся несколько метров до финиша)

БЕРЕН (подбегает к Лютиэн): Любимая?

ЛЮТИЭН (всхлипывая): Она меня толкнула! И теперь выииигрывааааааает!

БЕРЕН (сжимает кулаки и несется за Эовин)

ФАРАМИР (уже понял, что ситуация несколько изменилась, и перешел со спокойного шага на бег, но он все еще сильно далеко от остальных)

БЕРЕН (буквально за пару шагов до финиша догоняет Эовин и со всего размаху бьет ее в спину)

ЭОВИН (по красивой дуге летит в болото)

БЕРЕН (рычит ей вслед): Как ты посмела ударить мою жену, смертная?!!!

ФАРАМИР (с бешенными глазами налетает на Берена): Убьююююю!!!

Дарки (появляется между мужчинами)

 

Несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость ведущей, резко разведенных рук и двух, на первый взгляд, легких синхронных толчков, оказывается достаточно, чтобы и Берен, и Фарамир шлепнулись в грязь по обе стороны от Дарки.

 

ФАРАМИР (поднимается мрачно, Дарки): Можете меня хоть три раза из шоу выгнать. А мне плевать! (Берену) Я тебе сейчас шею сверну!

ЭОВИН (ледяным тоном): Фарамир!

ФАРАМИР (останавливается, словно ужаленный)

ЭОВИН (на пол тона ниже): Фарамир.

ФАРАМИР (разворачивается,  идет к Эовин и помогает ей выбраться)

ЛЮТИЭН (подбегает к Берену): Любимый, ты не пострадал?

БЕРЕН (ласково): Нет, любовь моя. (подхватывает Лютиэн на руки и торжественно доносит до портала)

Дарки (безэмоционально): Поздравляю. Три балла ваши.

ЭОВИН и ФАРАМИР (держась за руки, подходят к ведущей)

ЭОВИН (Дарки, в упор не замечая Берена и Лютиэн, холодно): Доставьте нас в Итилиен. Мы завершаем свое участие в шоу.

Дарки: Но почему же? Законные два балла за этот конкурс у вас уже есть.

ЭОВИН: Я не хочу участвовать в _таком_ шоу с _такими_ эльфами.

БЕРЕН: Какими эльфами? Все претензии ко мне. Тинувиэль тебя и пальцем не тронула. Это ты ее в болото толкнула.

ЭОВИН (по-прежнему игнорирует Берена и Лютиэн): Ведущая, я жду.

Дарки (пожимая плечами): Хозяин - барин. (исчезает вместе с итилиенцами)

ЛЮТИЭН (грустно смотрит им вслед)

БЕРЕН (целует ее): Не расстраивайся, любимая. Они того не стоят.

 

_в центре болота_

 

Нэантэ (в дымящейся корзине пикирует в огонь)

КЭЛЕБОРН (средне безуспешно пытается пробиться к ней сквозь пламя, по остаткам еще не вспыхнувших деревьев, под ним кипит вода)

КЭРДАН (появляется в воздухе и пытается перехватить Нэантэ)

 

С громким "чвак" исчезает значительная часть болота вместе с пламенем.

 

КЭРДАН и Нэантэ (падают в образовавшийся котлован)

КЭЛЕБОРН (в два прыжка добирается до края котлована, и, скользя по склону, начинает спускаться вниз)

 

Остатки воды потихоньку стекаются в  котлован.

 

Нэантэ (поднимает голову из грязи): Ик! (разъезжаясь руками по водянистому дну, пытается подняться)

КЭЛЕБОРН (спускается вниз, одним рывком поднимает Нэантэ, встревоженно): Кэрдан?!

КЭРДАН (из глубины грязи): Бульк!

КЭЛЕБОРН (вытягивает Кэрдана)

КЭРДАН (хватается за согнутую под неестественным углом руку): Ох! (Кэлеборну) Все в порядке.

КЭЛЕБОРН (глядя на облепленного грязью перворожденного начинает сдавлено хихикать): Видел бы ты сейчас себя!

КЭРДАН: /Глэд, я тебя умоляю, организуй дождь, пожалуйста. А то или я начну психовать, или у Кэлеборна истерика начнется/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Корабелл, не смей подвергать риску свою славу самого невозмутимого эльфа Средиземья! Будет сейчас тебе дождь. Хоть целый ливень/

 

В точности по ее словам начинает накрапывать постепенно усиливающийся дождик.

 

КЭЛЕБОРН (с тревогой смотрит на быстро поднимающийся уровень воды): Пора выбираться отсюда. (Кэрдану) Не хочешь колечком воспользоваться?

КЭРДАН: Идея заманчива, но пора бы и честь знать. Сейчас я не вижу достаточных оснований для нарушений правил шоу.

КЭЛЕБОРН (хмурится)

Нэантэ: А в чем сложность? Вода будет подниматься, мы поплаваем на поверхности, пока ее уровень не сравняется с остальным болотом, а потом уплывем из этой ямы.

КЭЛЕБОРН (с намеком): Кое-кому со сломанной рукой будет не так уж легко удержаться на плаву.

КЭРДАН: Это ты меня имеешь в виду? Эру с тобой. Как-то у себя в Гаванях я… (перебивает сам себе) Неважно. Но поверь, для меня это не проблема. На скорость, конечно не поплыву, но на воде вполне удержусь. Не волнуйся.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Как знаешь.

Дарки (появляется на уцелевшей кочке возле края котлована, довольно): Вот вы где?

КЭЛЕБОРН: Мы-то тут. А вас, ведущая, где носило?

Дарки (ядовито): Извини, без сознания валялась. А вообще, во всем виновата телезрительница Бланш. Если бы она зубы не распускала - ничего этого не было бы!

КЭРДАН (скептически): Что-то сомневаюсь, что одной девятихвостой лисичке под силу устроить такой бедлам.

Дарки (нехорошо прищуривается на Кэрдана): Кстати, ты нарушил правила. (с угрозой) Тебя предупреждали, что нельзя пользоваться кольцом?

Тирр (появляется на ветках обгоревшего дерева, нервно): Тут все живы?

Дарки: Все нормально. Ситуация под контролем. Сейчас только выгоню нарушителя - и будет полный порядок.

Тирр (с сарказмом): Дааа? Во-первых, если ты выгонишь Кэрдана, то очень скоро у тебя возникнет ЧП, которое не сможет разрешиться силами остальных участников. Во-вторых, по юридическим нарушениям надо разбираться с Ли, а для этого надо еще дождаться, пока она из командировки вернется. И что-то мне подсказывает, что по данному вопросу тебе никогда не переспорить нашего юриста. (остальным) Ну, раз у вас все хорошо - я побежала. Но если что - зовите. Теперь я на связи.

Дарки (хмурится и тоже исчезает)

КЭЛЕБОРН: И толку с этих ведущих? Прибежали, поспорили и разбежались. Хоть бы чуть помогли. (без предупреждения закатывает глаза и теряет сознание)

Нэантэ: Ох! (пытается удержать начавшего погружаться эльфа)

КЭРДАН (сквозь зубы): Моргот!

 

Из-за деревьев показываются Галадриэль, Мелиан и Эннариэль, плывущие в хрустальном гробу Мелиан, который после совместного зачаровывания от Глэд и самой Мелиан приобрел весьма недурственную плавучесть.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (рыбкой прыгает в воду)

КЭРДАН и Нэантэ (подплывают к гробу)

КЭРДАН: Симпатичненькое плавсредство.

Нэантэ и Эннариэль (хихикают)

МЕЛИАН: Прошу на борт.

Нэантэ (уточняет): То есть, в гроб?

Эннариэль: Если тебе в воде больше нравится, можешь там оставаться.

Нэантэ: Нет уж, спасибо (с помощью Эннариэль забирается в гроб)

МЕЛИАН (удивленно): Кэрдан, а ты не поможешь Галадриэль?

КЭРДАН (одной рукой держась за гроб): Увы, нет. К тому же, Глэд прекрасно плавает. И если справлялась со спасением утопающей Шелоб, то уж собственного супруга - тем более вытащит.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (выныривает вместе с бесчувственным Кэлеборном возле одного из островков): /Корабелл, уши оборву!/

МЕЛИАН (направляет гроб-лодку к тому же островку)

КЭРДАН (Галадриэль, с придворными интонациями): /Всегда к вашим услугам/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается): /На тебя плохо повлияло общение с Трандуиловым отпрыском/

МЕЛИАН (причаливает)

КЭРДАН (выбирается на остров, и недавно приплывшие замечают его сломанную руку)

Эннариэль (сочувственно): Ох!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (укоризненно-извиняющимся тоном): Кэрдан!

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами, морщится от неловкого движения)

МЕЛИАН и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (дружно окружают Кэрдана)

КЭРДАН: Дамы, дамы, эта мелочь не стоит вашего беспокойства.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (выразительно смотрит на Кэрдана, тот замолкает)

Нэантэ и Эннариэль (пытаются подсмотреть процесс эльфийского лечения)

МЕЛИАН (одним движением кисти заставляет лодку-гроб чуть отплыть)

Нэантэ и Эннариэль (хором, разочарованно): Уууу!!!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Попутной воды вам до финиша. (еще один жест рукой, и лодка-гроб самоходом уплывает)

Нэантэ (кричит вслед): Так нечестно!

 

_спустя несколько минут_

 

КЭРДАН (потирая руку): Спасибо.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (отмахивается): Ты столько раз на этих шоу лечил остальных, что давно пора уже было хоть раз и самому пострадать.

КЭРДАН: Интересная точка зрения.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А теперь скажи, что с моим благоверным? Почему я не могу ни понять, что с ним, ни вылечить?

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): Отравление местным ядовитым растением. Сразу с этим можно было справиться довольно просто, а сейчас я не уверен, хватит ли даже наших совместных усилий.

МЕЛИАН: Я помогу.

Дарки (появляется, язвительно): Эльфийский лазарет на выезде? Хотя нет. (хихикает) Владычица Лориена, перворожденный и майя - это у же не какой-то третьесортный лазарет, а супер-клиника по высочайшему разряду.

КЭРДАН: Изыди, а?

Дарки: Я тебе не кошка, чтобы со мной так фривольничать.

КЭРДАН (в пространство): Тирр, пожалуйста, будь так добра, убери отсюда эту малахольную уже_не_ангела_еще_не_демона.

Дарки (исчезает)

 

_спустя некоторое время_

 

КЭЛЕБОРН (приходит в себя, замечает над головой те же самые кривоватые обгорелые болотные деревца): Мы еще здесь? (со вздохом) Лучше бы я утонул.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я тебе утону! Мало я протосковала за одним, слишком рано к Мандосу угодившим?

КЭЛЕБОРН: Извини. (преувеличенно бодро вскакивает на ноги, но пошатывается и хватается за дерево)

Тирр и Дарки (появляются)

Дарки: Ну, что? Уже все живы и здоровы? Вы конкурс думаете заканчивать или решили на этом болоте навсегда поселиться?

КЭЛЕБОРН (начинает оглядываться в поисках пути к выходу из болота, но при пожаре пострадало слишком много деревьев и "верхами" теперь не выбраться, опять лезть в воду никому из эльфов не хочется)

МЕЛИАН: Жалко, что гроб уплыл.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Какие проблемы? Я сейчас его обратно приплыву. Телезрительницы уже высадились, а местные течения я уже столько раз заговаривала, что они теперь как ручные слушаются.

Дарки: А вы не забыли, что вам еще надо между собой один балл разыграть?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не будем мы из-за такой ерунды мелочиться, правда, Кэрдан?

КЭРДАН (с полупоклоном): Поскольку в этом конкурсе мне поневоле пришлось вспомнить старые навыки соведущего и не совсем честно участвовать, то я не считаю возможным претендовать на баллы.

Дарки (нетерпеливо): Хорошо, тогда и Кэлеборн автоматически исключается. Мелиан, Галадриэль, разыграете этот бал между собой.

МЕЛИАН: Я тоже склонна отступить и отказаться от этого балла. (осанвэ, эльфам) /Только Лютиэн не говорите. Она не поймет/

Дарки: Так тогда почему мы до сих пор мокнем на этом болоте под вашим (косой взгляд в сторону Галадриэь) эльфийским дождем?

ЭЛЬФЫ (дружно пожимают плечами)

Тирр: Объявляю конкурс законченным. (все исчезают)


	4. Chapter 4

**_в операторской_ **

 

Тирр (покачивая хвостом, задумчиво смотрит на Мриярр)

Мриярр (невозмутимо валяется возле компьютеров)

 

Проходит минута, две, три... полчаса.

 

Мриярр (наконец не выдержав): О чем ты думаешь?

Тирр (ехидно): Но ты же из нас всезнающая.

Мриярр (недовольно): Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я вижу все твои возможные действия до малейшей вероятности, но не могу почувствовать твои мысли.

Тирр: Зачем ты хотела избавиться от Саурона?

Мриярр (возмущенно): Что?!!!

Тирр (делает небрежный жест хвостом)

Мриярр: Я не настолько идиотка, чтобы дважды подряд тебя недооценивать.

Тирр (вопросительно выгибает хвост)

Мриярр: Ох, только не надо играть со мной в многослойные мотивации. Я тебе не гуманоид, и прекрасно вижу, что ты пригласила Саурона в том числе и потому, что рассчитываешь, будто он может меня изменить. А я отнюдь не собираюсь меняться, только потому, что тебе так захотелось.

Тирр (провокационно): Ты боишься Саурона?

Мриярр (спокойно): Я тоже знаю, что такой шанс существует. И он, действительно, может меня изменить.

Тирр (задумчиво): Странно, наверное, видеть собственное будущее?

Мриярр: Дело привычки.

Тирр (кивает своим мыслям): Ага, значит, ты воспринимаешь Саурона как личную угрозу и поэтому пытаешься организовать его досрочное выбывание из шоу?

Мриярр: Где-то так. (быстро) Но все в рамках правил. Я даже кончиком хвоста не пошевелила, чтобы непосредственно поспособствовать его выбывания. Хотя могла. (хитро улыбается) Я всего лишь не мешала ему попасться в ловушку Дрона (умиленно) Кстати, какой талантливый мальчик. В нем зазря пропадает такой гений коварства и заговоров, что даже обидно.

Тирр: Кстати, о Дроне…

Мриярр (морщится): Ну, прости. Я была зла, торопилась и не посмотрела.

Тирр: Это ты будешь Ли рассказывать. Знаешь, какие она средства вбухала на его прошлое лечение? Да у него же не психика, а одна сплошная травма. А тут еще ты куда не надо лезешь.

Мриярр (небрежно): Оклемаеться. Что бы два рурра не вставили мозги одному человеку? В жизни не поверю.

Тирр (ехидно): То-то я и смотрю, как ты удачно излечила его от нелюбви к нелюдям.

Мриярр (вздыхает): Издержки производства. (хитро) Зато я уже нашла веточку будущего, где его мозги и без нашего участия на место поставят.

Тирр (прикрывает глаза, после паузы): О, да. Любишь же ты выгребать жар чужими руками. Бедные эльфы. (еще после одной паузы) Бедный Кэлеборн.

Мриярр: Это всего лишь вероятность. Таких последствий можно избежать.

Тирр (задумчиво качает хвостом): А не слишком ли тонко оно все переплетается? И с Румилом еще начудила. А если настоящее покатится по другой линии?

Мриярр (чешет себе хвостом за ухом): Нуууу… И вообще, кто бы говорил? Твои заговоры против Саурона только чего стоят?

Тирр (флегматично): Второй -  против тебя с использованием Саурона в виде орудия заговора, а совсем не против него. Да и в первом, он тоже скорее, средство, чем цель.

Мриярр: Вот погоди, раскусит он твои замыслы!

Тирр: Твои же не раскусил.

Мриярр: Но и не попался же!

Тирр (вздыхает): И в мои пока не особо спешит вляпываться.

Мриярр (после паузы): Кстати, ты видела альтернативную линию?

Тирр: А ты думаешь, я ослепла?! Но твои художества с Дроном уже почти поставили на ней крест! И теперь мне остается только вариант с Сауроном.

Мриярр (подозрительно быстро): Ну, ладно, я побежала на полигон. (исчезает)

 

**_степь, ночь с субботы на воскресенье_ **

 

Горит костер. Участники отдыхают после предыдущих конкурсов, обмениваются впечатлениями, кое-кто даже успел заснуть.  Кэрдан лежит в траве на краю "обжитого" участниками пространства и смотрит на звезды. К нему приближается прогуливающийся по ночной степи Саурон.

 

КЭРДАН (не открывая глаз): Смотри, куда идешь.

САУРОН (чуть издевательски): Ой, не замечу и сейчас наступлю.

КЭРДАН (почти серьезно): Кто тебя знает.

САУРОН (присаживается невдалеке): Нечаянно - не наступлю. А, если захочу, так хоть предупреждай, хоть нет - все рано не поможет.

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): А ведь как хорошо-то было. Ночь, звезды, шелест травы, аромат цветов… А потом пришел Саурон и, как всегда, начал угрожать.

САУРОН: Работа у меня такая.

КЭРДАН: Кстати, все хотел спросить, но как-то обстоятельства  не складывались. С чего это вдруг ты тогда на станции с октавами за мной да еще и с аквалангом заявился?

САУРОН: А то ты сам не догадался.

КЭРДАН: Догадался. Но я могу и ошибаться.

САУРОН: Надеюсь, ты не подумал про меня ничего хорошего?

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): Я достаточно хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы не сделать подобной глупости.

САУРОН: Ты можешь быть светлым, а я темным, но считать мы оба умеем. На шоу эльфов больше всех, а я почти в гордом одиночестве или скоро в нем окажусь.

КЭРДАН (соглашается): Логично. А как же твои планы совратить кого-нибудь из молодежи?

САУРОН: Под носом у двух рурров? К тому же, ведущие весьма старательно подбирают участников на конкурсы со мной. Ну, не тебя же с Галадриэль мне совращать?

КЭРДАН (с иронией): Еще можешь попрактиковаться на Берене с Лютиэн или на ее родителях.

САУРОН: Очень смешно. Итилиенскую чету ко мне не подпускают, Румил уже выбыл, за Леголасом Тирр следит во все три глаза. Негде развернуться.

КЭРДАН: Тебе посочувствовать?

САУРОН (мрачно): Он еще и издевается!

КЭРДАН: Никогда не поверю, что все названные причины удержат тебя от попыток посеять темные сомнения там, где не надо.

САУРОН (едва заметно улыбается): Не удержат. Но не факт, что эти посевы взойдут, и взойдут ли вообще. А я твердо намерен продержаться до финала и получить один их главных призов.

КЭРДАН: Что, будущие небытие не устраивает?

САУРОН: Да, как-то не очень. А ты понимаешь, что, если я захочу, то могу сильно усложнить жизнь в шоу всем остальным, эльфам в первую очередь.

КЭРДАН (кивает): Понимаю.

САУРОН: Но могу и не усложнять. Я достаточно эльфов погубил за свою жизнь и еще угроблю за оставшиеся тысячелетия в Арде, чтобы не кидаться на первого встречного остроухого. Главный приз в данном случае для меня важнее.

КЭРДАН: Я помню.

САУРОН: А я сильно сомневаюсь, что, остальные эльфы захотят сотрудничать со мной, если ты выбудешь.

КЭРДАН: Особенно, если останутся Тингол с Кэлеборном.

САУРОН (передергивается): Вот уж парочка максималистов. Тогда, чтобы продержаться в шоу, мне придется их убить. А ты хоть представляешь, как сложно будет это сделать, чтобы ведущие ничего не заподозрили?

КЭРДАН (давится воздухом и закашливается): Уговорил. Постараюсь ради всеобщего блага не выбыть до тебя из шоу.

 

Появляются кошки.

 

Мриярр (злорадно): Подъем!!! (спящие просыпаются и без особо энтузиазма присоединяются к остальным)

Тирр: Итак, сейчас у нас пройдут три конкурса сразу. Конкурс Дарки - для дам. И конкурсы Мриярр и Дрона - для остальных. Поскольку нам так и не удалось окончательно излечить Дрона, то участие в его конкурсе - сугубо добровольное.

Мриярр: Фигушки вам! Я уже распределила участников и пусть только кто-то попробует со мной поспорить!

Тирр (делает неопределенный жест хвостом)

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает)

Мриярр (обходит всех хищным взглядом): На конкурс Дрона отправляются Леголас, Кэрдан, Финрод и Саурон.

ЭЛРОНД (с облегчением): Я вам сочувствую.

САУРОН: Опять трое эльфов, один я.

Мриярр: Будущие жертвы Дорна - за мной!

КЭРДАН: Одну минутку. (Делает быстрый шаг к Галадриэль и, наклонясь, галантно целует ей руку) Удачи вам, Владычица.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с легким кивком головы): Спасибо, Корабелл.

ВСЕ (уронив челюсти, смотрят на них)

КЭЛЕБОРН (хмурясь): Что это значит?

Мриярр и Тирр (переглядываются)

Мриярр: Кажется, эльфы задумали какую-то пакость.

КЭРДАН и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (одинаково улыбаются едва уловимыми, но от этого не менее ехидными улыбками)

Мриярр: Ррррр!!! (исчезает с конкурсантами Дрона)

 

**_6-й конкурс (ночной)_ **

 

Участники появляются в небольшом, закрытом помещении. Ведущего пока нет. Финрод хмурится. Саурон заинтересовано изучает стены. Леголас и Кэрдан переглядываются.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кэр, если, конечно, не секрет, а что это было с Галадриэль?/

КЭРДАН: /Я отдал ей кольцо-перемещатель/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Зачем?/

КЭРДАН: /Во-первых, меня тревожит, что на их конкурсе не будет ни одного игрока, имеющего возможность организовать спасение собственными силами, а во-вторых…/ (замолкает)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Что во-вторых?/

КЭРДАН (нехотя): /Пусть мне и не нравится эта идея, но лучше заранее иметь запасной вариант/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Вариант чего?/

КЭРДАН (после паузы): /Нейтрализации Дрона/

ЛЕГОЛАС (искренне заинтересовано): /Что ты придумал?/

КЭРДАН: /Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет/

ФИНРОД (со вздохом): Кажется, мы под землей. (осанвэ, Кэрдану) /И опять я в обществе Саурона. Это ведущие так надо мной издеваются?/

КЭРДАН (вслух): Меня слегка тревожит, что участников выбирала лично Мриярр. Лас, ты лучше меня знаешь Тирр, рурры склонны к мстительности?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Как тебе сказать. В принципе - нет. Но если уж возьмутся … (выразительно разводит руками) А Мриярр есть за что тебе мстить?

КЭРДАН (задумчиво трет мочку уха): Хотел бы я быть уверен в обратном. Лас, если ты понимаешь кошачью логику, почему она выбрала на конкурс именно нас?

ЛЕГОЛАС (думает): Если ты с ней раньше что-то не поделил, а я… (замолкает, после паузы) А тогда при чем тут Финрод?

КЭРДАН (кивает, со вздохом): Вот и я так рассуждал. Не можем же мы оба одинаково ошибаться? (оба эльфа задумчиво-изучающе смотрят на Финрода)

САУРОН (недовольно): Кончайте ваши намеки! Или общайтесь осанвэ, или говорите прямым текстом.

КЭРДАН и ЛЕГОЛАС (о своем, почти хором): Кошачья логика.

КЭРДАН: Ее все равно невозможно ни понять, ни объяснить.  (продолжают дружно рассматривать Финрода)

ФИНРОД (собирается возмутиться, но потом смиряется с ситуацией, типа "рассматривайте на здоровье")

ЛЕГОЛАС (рассуждает): До этого шоу он ни с одним рурром не встречался, да?

КЭРДАН (кивает): Значит, или что-то было здесь, или мы оба ошибаемся, и такой подбор участников - просто совпадение.

ФИНРОД (ничего не понимает, но с желанием помочь): В поезде я рурров не видел, и ни с кем, кроме нашей команды и пассажиров, не общался.

ЛЕГОЛАС (подозрительно): А с Дроном, Дарки, Сауроном?

САУРОН (с претензией): А при чем здесь я к ведущим?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кошачья логика.

САУРОН (хмурится)

ФИНРОД (качает головой): Нет.

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): Значит, остается только конкурс с телезрителями, а меня там не было. Лас?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да, тоже так сразу ничего в голову не приходит. (озаренно) О! Мы же еще забыли о Галадриэль! (вместе с Кэрданом смотрят на Саурона так же, как до этого изучали Финрода)

САУРОН (в сердцах): Тьфу на вас!

КЭРДАН: Извини, Артано, но кошачьи заговоры надо пресекать на корню, иначе они потом слишком дорого обходятся.

САУРОН (скептически смотрит на Кэрдана)

ЛЕГОЛАС (проникновенно, Саурону): Знаешь, один военачальник одного космического флота поверил, что загнал Тирр в безвыходное положение. В итоге его планета проиграла битву, в которой уже давно победила.

КЭРДАН: Это что, Лас, ты еще не видел, как Тирр и Мри друг друга за хвост поймать пытались.

ЛЕГОЛАС (искренне заинтересовано): И?

КЭРДАН: Лучше этого и не видеть, а еще лучше - и рядом не находиться.

САУРОН (хмыкает): Страшнее рурра зверя нет?

КЭРДАН (серьезно): В определенном смысле - да. По крайней мере, в том, что касается всевозможных ловушек их стоит опасаться.

САУРОН (чуть издевательски): Тогда вам очень повезло. С вами находится крупнейший специалист по заговорам и прочим коварствам. (с полупоклоном) К вашим услугам.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): Даа? А кто кольцо с Фродо проворонил? В смысле проворонишь?

САУРОН (отмахивается): Я понял, я помню будущее. Но то был не заговор, а полный идиотизм.

ЛЕГОЛАС и КЭРДАН (переглядываются)

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): В любом случае, с кошачьей мотивацией твоего нахождения здесь мы уже определились. Нам осталось разгадать только, что здесь делает Финрод.

САУРОН: Очень интересно, а что здесь делаю я? Не просветите?

КЭРДАН (непререкаемо): Нет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (переводит взгляд с Финорда на Саурона, потом с Саурона на Финрода, задумчиво): А, кстати еще Ли…

КЭРДАН: И каким боком это выгодно Мриярр?

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): Никаким. В таком случае, когда Глэд успела пересечься с кошками? Кэр, ты был на семейном конкурсе, там никаких прецедентов не было?

КЭРДАН: А у вас Тирр не появлялась?

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает)

КЭРДАН: Случайно не по вызову Мриярр?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет, но Мри могла и подстроить. Я слышал, Тирр спасала всех наших зрителей, потому что Мриярр проворонила их возможную гибель. (после паузы) Проворонила?! (очень подозрительно смотрит на Кэрдана)

КЭРДАН: Вот и я о том же. С какой это радости наша всезнающая так проморгала?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Чтобы выманить к нам Тирр! А что в это время было у вас?

КЭРДАН (хватается за голову): Ох!

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревоженно): Что "ох"?!

КЭРДАН: Если Тирр отсутствовала не случайно, то все остальное - тоже, и Глэд сорвала планы Мриярр!

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно): Значит, заполучить лично Галадриэль Мриярр не могла, потому что та занята на дамском конкурсе, и решила отыграться на Финроде?

САУРОН: Ладно, я верю, что у кошки был повод напакостить вам всем, но я-то тут при чем? (задумывается) Хотя… Мы с ней немного повздорили в поезде, между прочим, из-за тебя, Кэрдан.

КЭРДАН: Да, точно! А я как-то совсем упустил это из виду! Тогда ведь даже Тирр пришлось вмешаться, а Мриярр извинилась за свое поведение.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с ужасом смотрит на Саурона и Кэрдана, шепотом) Вас разнимала Тирр?!!! И Мриярр извинялась?!!!

САУРОН (пожимает плечами): Ну, да. Правда, это ей не доставило особого удовольствия, но она признала мою силу.

КЭРДАН (тихо): Как же я сразу не понял?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (стонет): Рурр признала свою вину?!!! А мы еще головы ломаем, ищем скрытые мотивы, почему она может тебя недолюбливать! (недобро смотрит на Саурона) Понятно теперь, почему она спровадила Ли в командировку и организовала замену развлекательного конкурса на экстрим с октавами. И в мир со светлыми магами с их стрелами-дротиками тебя тоже неспроста спровадили.

ФИНРОД (внимательно слушавший все предыдущие рассуждения): Получается, Мриярр обиделась на Саурона, и из-за этого шоу превратили вместо отдыха в испытания? Для всех участников? Но как такое возможно?!

КЭРДАН: Да запросто.

САУРОН (ошарашено): Она пытается меня убить?

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): Это не совсем в стиле рурров. Скорее, она создает максимально удобные возможности для твоего самостоятельного погибания.

САУРОН (возмущенно): Но за что?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (неуверенно): Кажется, ты ей и помимо этого где-то дорогу перешел. Но…

КЭРДАН (перебивает): Но тогда, в поезде, ей пришлось подчиниться обстоятельствам в твоем лице. Рурры вообще страшно этого не любят, а уж Мриярр… (озабоченно) Хоть бы ее не понесло, как тогда, в орочьей крепости.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Если сразу не понесло, то теперь нас ожидает только ее расчетливое коварство.

ФИНРОД: Я ошибаюсь, или нам на этом конкурсе придется очень несладко?

КЭРДАН: Если мы вообще еще на конкурсе, а не потеряны Эру знает где.

ЛЕГОЛАС (не очень уверенно): Тирр бы не допустила.

КЭРДАН: Я уже видел, как Мриярр ставила ловушки на Тирр, и те почти срабатывали.

САУРОН (мрачно): Меня не тек легко уничтожить.

КЭРДАН: А Мриярр тренировалась. Октавам ты оказался не по зубам, так она тебя подкинула к светлым магам, теперь, видимо, нашла что-то еще более мощное. Кстати, как получилось, что с магами ты так толком и не пересекся? Думаю, Мриярр явно планировала иначе.

САУРОН и ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно переглядываются)

ЛЕГОЛАС (Саурону): Да, действительно, ты меня на том конкурсе очень удивил. Не то, чтобы совсем, но я опасался от тебя худшего.

САУРОН (криво усмехается): Меня терзали смутные сомнения. (с) Поэтому пришлось поступать добрее, чем хотелось бы.

КЭРДАН: К слову о сомнениях, Лас, ты не успел спросить у Тирр о Лурце и Румиле?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Успел. Лурца они вытащили из прошлого и отправили в Арду.

САУРОН (разочаровано): Так он жив?

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Это шоу. Иногда здесь срабатывает страховка. А Румил?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тирр слишком загадочно ответила. Сказала, что в лучшем случае, Саурон очень пожалеет, а в худшем - или неприятности ждут Мриярр, или самой Тирр опять придется отдуваться за всех.

КЭРДАН: Вот уж действительно - кошачий ответ.

САУРОН: Меня бы вполне устроил худший вариант.

КЭРДАН: Ты еще не знаешь цену этой худшести.

САУРОН: Хорош пугать меня своими руррами! Вот оторву Мриярр хвост, сразу разучится против меня заговоры устраивать.

КЭРДАН: В подобном подходе есть один недостаток. Если ты действительно собираешься это сделать, и есть шанс, что у тебя получится, то Мриярр узнает заранее и может совершенно нечаянно при телепортации обратно из конкурса уронить тебя в ядро звезды или в какое, еще более некомфортабельное место.

САУРОН (не очень уверенно): Она не посмеет. У них же конкурс, обязательства.

КЭРДАН: Мриярр и обязательства? Ох, не смеши меня. Да она в два счета удерет в неизвестном направлении и плевать ей и на конкурс, и на все остальное. Ей собственный хвост гораздо дороже.

ЛЕГОЛАС (глубокомысленно): Чтобы предъявить претензии рурру, его сначала надо поймать. А рурра поймать почти невозможно.

ФИНРОД: Кстати, о претензиях. Я тут подумал. Ведь Румил стал вампиром с подачи Саурона. Мриярр не могла еще и на это обозлиться?

ЛЕГОЛАС: С чего бы ей?

КЭРДАН: Так она Румила еще до шоу знала. Он с ней как-то случайно путешествуя по мирам познакомился.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да? Это многое меняет.

КЭРДАН: Правда, не так давно она сама пыталась его убить.

ЛЕГОЛАС (фыркает): Тем более.

САУРОН: А меня предупредить нельзя было, нет? Прям не эльфы, а сплошные исторические недоразумения! То в вампиров превращаются, то всякие странные связи с кошачьим поголовьем всплывают.

ЛЕГОЛАС (флегматично): Я тебя честно предупреждал, что в Румила назгульим кинжальчиком лучше не тыкать.

САУРОН: Ты говорил, что за Румила меня будет убивать Тирр, а о Мриярр речи не было.

ЛЕГОЛАС (извиняющимся тоном): Но я же не знал. И Тирр, так сказать, разбиралась бы с тобой в общем порядке, а Мриярр - в индивидуальном.

САУРОН: Свихнуться с вами можно! Но раз мы уже выяснили, что все это - грандиозная кошачья ловушка, может, начнем конкурс проходить?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Интересно как? Мы заперты.

САУРОН: Я бы мог вышибить стены.

КЭРДАН: Попробуй.

 

Саурон пожимает плечами и магически атакует ближайшую стену. После нескольких ударов каменная кладка разлетается и за ней обнаруживается едва слышно гудящее и потрескивающее серо-матовое поле. Саурон, не долго думая, обрушивает на него силовую волну.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ложись!

ЭЛЬФЫ (быстро падают на пол)

 

Силовая волна рикошетит от поля, сбивает Саурона и впечатывает его в противоположную стену, разнося ее почти до основания.

 

САУРОН (отряхиваясь от мелких камушков и пыли, невозмутимо, эльфам): Я так и планировал.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает)

САУРОН : Только попробуй что-то сказать - уши оторву.

КЭРДАН: Лас, проверь, работает ли кольцо-перемещатель?

ЛЕГОЛАС (после паузы): Нет. (задумчиво смотрит на силовое поле, виднеющееся в прорехах двух стен) Что-то оно мне напоминает.

САУРОН (подходит и впритык изучает злосчастное поле)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вспомнил! Мне Тирр о таком рассказывала. (озабочено) Нехорошо. Такие штуки есть только в очень высокотехнологичных мирах. Обычно там, где разрабатываются технические способы борьбы с магией.

САУРОН: Технические способы - это хорошо. Их всегда можно использовать против создателей.

КЭРДАН (чуть язвительно): Надеешься, что твой инженерный гений с этим справиться?

САУРОН (ничуть не смущаясь): Да. Если некоторые эльфы не будут скрывать полезную информацию. Особенно учитывая, что, как уже выяснилось, мы находимся в общей ловушке.

ЛЕГОЛАС (неуверенно смотрит на Кэрдана)

КЭРДАН (с сомнением): Лас, наверное, расскажи ему об этих полях, а то у меня слишком плохие предчувствия из-за впавшей в мстительность Мриярр.

ЛЕГОЛАС (начинает рассказывать Саурону про достижения космических цивилизаций)

ФИНРОД (осванвэ, Кэрдану): /Но все-таки я не понимаю/

КЭРДАН: /Чего?/

ФИНРОД: /У кошки десяток поводов мстить Саурону, на меня она вызверилась из-за того, что Галадриэль сорвала ее планы по устройству ЧП на семейном конкурсе, ты с ней пересекался и раньше…/

КЭРДАН (перебивает): /Ага. И в поезде я невольно спровоцировал ее конфликт с Сауроном/

ФИНРОД: /Пусть так. Но что она имеет против Леголаса?/

КЭРДАН: /Это слишком сложно/

ФИНРОД: /Но все-таки?/

КЭРДАН (нехотя): /Лас?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Тирр еще перед шоу предупреждала, чтобы я лишний раз к Мриярр спиной не поворачивался. Из-за Даккирима/

КЭРДАН: /А при чем тут он?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Потому что Тирр тогда тоже погибла, и я тоже эльф/

КЭРДАН (вдумчиво): /Аааа/

ФИНРОД: /Если ты думаешь, что я что-то понял/

КЭРДАН: /И Тирр, и Мриярр погибали в присутствии эльфов. Вот только знакомый эльф Мряирр и сам в некоторой степени  поспособствовал гибели кошке, а Леголас - совсем наоборот. Учитывая же странные отношения самих хвостатых - ничего удивительного в том, что теперь Мри точит зуб на Леголаса/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кэр, кстати, и к тебе за Даккирим Мриярр особой любви не испытывает/

КЭРДАН: /А она знает?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Она же всезнающая/

 

_спустя полчаса, там же_

 

Эльфы сидят у двух уцелевших стен - Кэрдан и Леголас у одной, Финрод у другой, Саурон расхаживает по помещению.

 

САУРОН: Про нас забыли?! Сколько можно?!

 

Будто в ответ на его слова, с комнате появляется свечение, отдаленно напоминающее портальное, в которое затягивает Леголаса. Свечение исчезает вместе с эльфом.

 

САУРОН: Стоять! (разочарованно)  Моргот! Они же на секунду частично отключили внешнее поле, а я не успел!

 

_в пыточной_

 

Достаточно просторная комната с высокими потолками. У одной стены на некотором возвышении стоит письменный стол, у соседей - книжные стеллажи от пола до потолка. Над сложной пентаграммой, нарисованной в центре комнаты, стоит клетка с откидным донышком. Появляется Леголас, донышко захлопывается. Еще три похожие пустых клетки стоят чуть поодаль.

 

Дрон (довольно): А вот и первый пленник.

ЛЕГОЛАС (оглядывается): И где мы?

Дрон: В твоем кошмаре, эльф!

ЛЕГОЛАС (невозмутимо): Да? Вообще-то мой кошар мы уже проходили. Там была лава и много балрожков.

Дрон (с оскалом): Значит, за прошедшее время твои кошмары изменились - возмужали и заматерели!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ведущий, ты ж вроде, внезапно воспылал любовью к эльфийскому племени, с чего вдруг такие перемены?

Дрон (слегка маньячно): Никаких перемен, красавчик. Я по-прежнему вас люблю, но теперь еще и помню, как вас раньше ненавидел. И за это ненавижу еще больше! (со вздохом) Но как же это возбуждает.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): О, Эру! Как все запущено.

Дрон: Ты даже не представляешь себе - насколько. (подходит к клетке, разглядывает эльфа с выражением очень голодной собаки, зарящийся на кусок свежего мяса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (выжидательно смотрит на Дрона)

Дрон (несколько раз обходит вокруг клетки): Начнем?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Зачем спрашиваешь? Будто мое мнение ты учтешь.

Дрон: Нет, конечно. (идет к столу, выдвигает скрытый под крышкой пульт, нажимает несколько кнопок)

ЛЕГОЛАС (насторожено следит за действиями ведущего)

 

Из потолка выезжает стеклянный купол, который накрывает клетку.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (озадачено): И?

Дрон: Имей терпение, ушастенький.

 

Проходит несколько минут. Воздух под куполом начинает стремительно нагреваться.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты хочешь получить жареного эльфа-фри?

Дрон (выжидающе смотрит на Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (через несколько минут теряет сознание)

Дрон (барабанит пальцами по столу, с досадой): Не вышло. (выключает подогрев, купол уползает обратно в крышу)

 

Проходит несколько минут, Леголас приходит в себя.

 

Дрон (с ухмылочкой): Попробуем иначе. (нажимает еще несколько кнопок)

 

Из одной из стен выезжает средне объемистый ковш и высыпает на голову эльфу целую кучу копошащихся насекомых.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (застывает в полной неподвижности и постепенно все насекомые сползают с эльфа и начинают воодушевленно разбегаться)

Дрон (вздыхает и вызывает робота-дезинфектора, который  собирает расползающихся по помещению насекомых)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сарказмом): И что дальше? Сауну мы уже прошли, массаж мелкими лапками тоже сделали. Какие следующие курортные мероприятия?

Дрон (задумчиво рассматривает Леголаса): Как же тебя заставить….

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): Что? Ты хочешь, что бы я что-то сделал? Может, ты сначала на словах объяснишь? А то у меня, знаешь ли,  ни единой догадки, чего ты пытаешься добиться такими странными путями.

Дрон (раздраженно): Я хочу чтобы, ты разделся!

ЛЕГОЛАС (очень удивленно смотрит на Дрона, потом начинает хихикать, потом просто сгибается от хохота): Ты хотел, что бы я разделся?! И все это проделал только ради этого?!

Дрон (скрипя зубами): Да!

ЛЕГОЛАС: А лично подойди и раздеть меня ты не додумался?

Дрон (мрачно): Мриярр предупредила, чтобы никаких личных контактов, пока вы в клетках.

ЛЕГОЛАС (настораживается): А что не так с этими клетками?

Дрон: Они сделаны из двимерито-адмантинового сплава с чем-то еще.

ЛЕГОЛАС (понимающе): Ааа. Так вот почему я не могу по осанвэ ни с кем связаться.

Дрон (гордо): А Сауроновская клетка вообще сделана из 12 сплавов антимагических металлов с самых разных миров.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что ж вы эльфов так недооцениваете?

Дрон: А Мриярр сказала, что с вас и этого хватит.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Странно, что ты с ней сотрудничаешь, она ведь тоже нелюдь.

Дрон: А я и ее убъю, но только потом, когда с вами разделаюсь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну-ну. Потом он ее убьет. Блажен, кто верует. Кстати странно, что обычному человеку, пусть и ведьмаку надо опасаться клетки. Мриярр точно ни во что тебя не превратила?

Дрон (спохватывается): Ты мне что, зубы заговариваешь? Давай, раздевайся.

ЛЕГОЛАС (демонстративно складывает руки на груди): И не подумаю.

Дрон: Я кому сказал, раздевайся - хуже будет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Давай сначала свое хуже, а потом посмотрим.

Дрон (ищет что-то на пульте, наконец, находит): Попробуем теперь вот так. (в центр зала выезжает одна из пустых клеток)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ведущий, что это ты задумал?

Дрон: Если я не могу сделать сам, то найду того, кто это сделает за меня.

 

_в камере_

 

САУРОН (сосредоточено смотрит в потолок): Похоже, они опять будут кого-то выдергивать.

 

Появляется свечение телепортации, Саурон наносит удар в открывшееся окошко защитного поля, раздается взрыв, камеру заволакивает клубами дыма, включается сирена. Саурон исчезает.

 

КЭРДАН: Бежим!

ФИНРОД: Куда?

КЭРДАН (со знанием дела): Раз включилась сирена, значит Артано таки удалось пробить их защиту. (подбегает к одному из провалов в стенах, действительно защитного поля уже нет, и виден коридор с тревожно мигающими красными лампочками)

ЭЛЬФЫ (выбегают в коридор)

КЭРДАН (с ностальгией): Как бы здесь Тирр пригодилась.

ФИНРОД (оглядывается): И куда дальше?

КЭРДАН: А я знаю? У кого из нас больше опыта по подземельям?

ФИНРОД (секунду думает): Туда. (бегут в выбранном направлении)

 

_в пыточной_

 

В клетке появляется очень раздраженный Саурон.

 

САУРОН (недовольно): Ну, почему именно меня? Неужели, вторым нельзя было выдернуть еще одного из эльфов?!

ЛЕГОЛАС: И я такого же мнения. Дрон, ну, зачем нам тут Саурон?

Дрон (ухмыляется): Думаю, его не надо будет долго уговаривать поиздеваться над эльфом.

ЛЕГОЛАС (со вздохом): О, Эру.

САУРОН (пытается разнести клетку и сожалением обнаруживает, что в ней его магические силы не действуют)

Дрон (очень довольно, язвительно): Не работает, да?

САУРОН: И без магии обойдусь.

Дрон: Посмотрим.

ЛЕГОЛАС (заинтересовано, Дрону): А Темного Властелина ты тоже будешь поджаривать?

Дрон (многообещающе): Увидите. (нажимает кнопку селектора) Зайдите.

 

Заходят двое мужчин в рясах до пола, из-под которых выглядывают армейские ботинки. У обоих за спинами рюкзаки, на поясе - портупеи с пистолетом и крестом на длинной цепочке. В руках - по книжице в кожаном переплете.

 

СТАРШИЙ (подходит к клетке с Сауроном и начинает читать на латыни)

МЛАДШИЙ (обливает Саурона ведерком святой воды, которое ему услужливо подал Дрон, и тычет майяру  в нос крест)

САУРОН (очень удивленно): Это что за клоунада?

ЛЕГОЛАС (начинает хихикать): Экзорцисты. Дрон, с какого перепугу ты решил, что Саурон в родстве с местным дьяволом?

СТАРШИЙ: Все нечистые одним миром мазаны.

САУРОН (возмущенно): Это кто тут нечистый? У самого килограмм грязи под ногтями!

СТАРШИЙ (сурово): Демон упорствует и не желает освобождать захваченный сосуд.

МЛАДШИЙ (кивает, достает из рюкзака несколько порошков, смешивает и высыпает на Саурона)

САУРОН (чихает)

МЛАДШИЙ (качает головой, неожиданно срывает с пояса пистолет и в упор расстреливает Саурона)

САУРОН (падает)

МЛАДШИЙ (довольно): Так-то лучше. Освященные серебренные пули понадежнее латыни будут.

Дрон (возмущенно): Это что за произвол?! Я вас просил его убивать?

СТАРШИЙ: Это был всего лишь демон. (практично) Со вторым разобраться?

Дрон (машет головой): Нет-нет! Я сам. Спасибо.

ЭКЗОРЦИСТЫ (уходят)

Дрон (почесывает затылок, смотрит на клетку с Сауроном): Интересно, он сдох или прикидывается?

ЛЕГОЛАС (ехидно): А ты проверь.

Дрон: Я так похож на идиота? (идет к пульту, нажимает клавиши, сверху спускается провод с оголенными концами, Дрон подает ток)

САУРОН (подскакивает и выдергивает провод, разъяренно кидается на прутья, но они выдерживают)

Дрон (довольно): Реанимация сработала.

САУРОН (шипит):  Я сссечай уссстрою тебе реанимацццию!

Дрон (хмыкает)

САУРОН (с хмурым видом наматывает на руку добытый провод, потом разжимает кулак, там оказываются сплющенные в один комок пули экзорцистов, прилаживает серебренный валун к концу провода)

Дрон (с опаской наблюдает за манипуляциями Саурона)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже насторожено косится на Саурона, потом советует): Кстати, там можно еще проволоку из изоляции вытащить.

САУРОН (недовольно оглядывается на эльфа, потом прислушивается к совету и продолжает "рукоделье")

 

Через четверть часа в результате творческого использования добытых материалов, у Саурона получилась рогатка с несколькими колючими снарядами-шариками, плетка с увесистым набалдашником, отмычка и еще осталось немного проволоки.

 

Дрон: Отставить!

САУРОН (стреляет в Дрона первым шариком)

Дрон (прячется за столом, шарик застревает в стене за его спиной)

САУРОН (начинает отмычкой ковыряться в замке клетки)

Дрон (паникует и вызывает мини-роботов, которые начинают приваривать дно клетки к ее стенкам)

САУРОН (пытается поймать роботов)

РОБОТЫ (отстреливаются разрядами электричества)

САУРОН (ловит первого робота, начинает его разбирать)

РОБОТ (сопротивляется)

САУРОН (игнорируя царапанье и электро-разряды, снимает верхнюю крышку и выключает робота)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ (почти закончили приваривать донышко к клетке)

САУРОН (быстро захватывает последних двух роботов и по опыту первого с помощью все той же отмычки за несколько секунд выключает и их)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с плохо скрываемым одобрением наблюдает за Сауроном): Слушай, подари одного, а?

САУРОН: Да, пожалуйста. (сквозь прутья решетки кидает Леголасу одного неподвижного робота, предварительно примотав к нему кочек проволоки, поясняет): А это тебе расходные материалы на творческую деятельность. Хотя очень сомневаюсь в технических способностях эльфов. Вам бы все песенки петь и на листочки с цветочками любоваться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (ловит "посылку"): Это мы еще увидим.

Дрон (нервно): Саурон, выброси роботов, или я за себя не отвечаю!

САУРОН: А ты когда-то отвечал?

Дрон (скрипит зубами): Ты сам напросился! (нажимает кнопки на пульте)

 

Из стены выезжает очередной огромный чан и начинает медленно переворачиваться над клеткой с Сауроном.

 

САУРОН (слегка нервно): Это что, лава?

Дрон (с маньячным блеском в глазах): Да!!!

САУРОН (прижимается к стенке клетки, в центр капает пока тоненькая струйка раскаленной лавы): Боюсь тебя разочаровать, но купание в лаве даже я вряд ли переживу.

Дрон: Вот и чудненько!

САУРОН: Но вам же нельзя убивать участников!

Дрон: А мне плевать!

ЛЕГОЛАС (Дрону): Все равно у тебя ничего не выйдет. Тирр не допустит смертоубийства. Даже Саурона.

Дрон (хихикает): А Тирр не знает, где мы. И, чтобы найти это измерение, ей понадобиться минимум несколько лет. Мриярр об этом позаботилась.

САУРОН (озабоченно смотрит на струйку лавы, которая становится все больше, пока на него попадают только мелкие брызги, но чан переворачивается все быстрее, ведущему):  Дрон, давай договоримся.

Дрон (самодовольно): О чем?

САУРОН (быстро выбрасывает рогатку, плетку, шарики-снаряды и отмычку, как бы случайно последняя откатывается достаточно близко к клетке Леголаса): Неужели нет ничего, что бы я мог для тебя сделать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (незаметно подбирает отмычку и под шумок продолжает возиться с подкинутым Сауроном роботом)

Дрон (задумывается)

САУРОН (Дрону): Пока ты думаешь, может остановишь чан? А то, даже если и решишься, договариваться уже будет не с кем.

Дрон (довольно): Ага, испугался?! На попятный пошел? Будешь знать, как со мной связываться?

САУРОН (скрипит зубами, но кивает)

Дрон (останавливает лаву): Знаешь, есть одна мелочишка, которой ты можешь меня порадовать.

САУРОН: Какая?

Дрон: Я сейчас сдвину ваши клетки, а ты разденешь для меня Леголаса.

САУРОН и ЛЕГОЛАС (почти хором): Что???!!!

САУРОН (качает головой): Ну, ты и псих, ведущий.

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка нервно): Надеюсь, эту серию не будут показывать в Арде, а то папу и Линдира удар хватит.

Дрон (очень довольно): Так как? Раздеваешь, или возвращаемся к лаве?

САУРОН (мрачно): Все равно мою репутацию уже ничем не испортить. Я согласен.

Дрон (потирая руки включает процесс сближения клеток)

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка побледнев): Ээээ… Дрон, я пожалуй, лучше сам разденусь. Даже, если хочешь, стриптиз для тебя станцую.

САУРОН (с похабной ухмылочкой): Что, эльф, боишься?

Дрон (мечтательно): Стриптиз? Это меняет дело. (останавливает клетки) Начинай.

САУРОН: Да-да, мне тоже весьма любопытно посмотреть.

ЛЕГОЛАС (неуверенно оглядывается, Дрону): Нууу… Ты хоть музыку обеспечь, что ли?

САУРОН: Ишь какой привередливый. А в тишине не можешь?

Дрон: Музыку? (задумывается) Так это запросто. Саурон нам споет. Так ведь, Артано?

САУРОН (давится воздухом, Дрону, проникновенно): Если я выживу после этого шоу, и ты выживешь, то я предложу тебе должность штатного палача в Мордоре. А то с моими дуболомами помереть можно со скуки.

Дрон (презрительно): Чтобы я работал на всякую нечисть?!

САУРОН (проникновенно): Зато там будет масса возможностей поиздеваться над нелюдями.

Дрон: Заманчивое предложение, но мы отклонились от темы. Лихолесец, я не понял, где обещанный стриптиз?

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): Эру, за что мне это?

Дрон (барабанит пальцами по столу)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Так Саурон же еще не поет.

САУРОН (прокашливается): А, может, сюда еще Финрода позвать? Мы бы с ним дуэтом спели.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты совсем уже издеваешься? До инфаркта Фелагунда довести хочешь?

САУРОН (улыбается): Было бы неплохо.

Дрон (кивает): Хорошая идея. (идет к пульту)

САУРОН (воспользовавшись тем, что ведущий на них не смотрит, быстро дотягивается до одного из своих шариков, выброшенных из клетки во время шантажа лавой, кивает Леголасу на рогатку, лежащую достаточно близко от его клетки)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сомнением смотрит на Саурона)

САУРОН (выразительно показывает глазами на Дрона)

Дрон (в переговорное устройство, в ярости): Как - сбежали?!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (после колебаний, выбирая между Дроном и Сауроном, принимает решение таки в пользу последнего, дотягивается до рогатки и толкает ее к клетке Саурона)

Дрон (поворачивается к клеткам): Жаль, но пока в моем распоряжении остались только...

САУРОН (прицеливается, стреляет, Дрон пытается уклониться, но шарик из проволоки задевает его висок)

Дрон (падает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (Сауроновской отмычкой быстро опирает замок в своей клетке)

Дрон (пошатываясь встает,  из раны стекает тоненькая струйка крови)

ЛЕГОЛАС (кидается к ведущему)

Дрон (выхватывает из-за пояса пистолет, который оказывается парализатором, и стреляет в эльфа)

ЛЕГОЛАС (прячась за предметами меблировки, добегает до двери)

Дрон (с подвыванием): Стояяяяять!

ЛЕГОЛАС (справляется с кодовым замком и, слегка хромая, выбегает из пыточной)

Дрон (с ненавистью смотрит в закрывшуюся дверь): Ладно, пусть его с вместе с остальными местные ловят. (оборачивается к Саурону) А вот ты мне за все заплатишь.

САУРОН (мрачно): Эльф - предатель. Сбежал.

 

_в коридорах_

 

С подачи Кэрдана оба эльфы забрались с вентиляцию и сейчас ползком пробираются по ее узким разветвлениям.

 

КЭРДАН: Меня очень тревожит, что Леголас не отзывается.

ФИНРОД (с сарказмом): И все?

КЭРДАН: Насколько я знаю из опыта ОДО, в вентиляции нас сразу не найдут, так что о себе пока можно не беспокоиться.

ФИНРОД: А если найдут?

КЭРДАН: Значит, у нас больше проблем, чем мне показалось.

ГОЛОС ЗА СТЕНОЙ: Капитан, они здесь!

ДРУГОЙ ГОЛОС: Огнеметы!

КЭРДАН (громко): Не надо, мы сами выйдем.

КАПИТАН (не обращая внимания на предложение эльфа, командует своим людям, они расплавляют трубу позади и впереди эльфов и вытаскивают последних)

КЭРДАН и ФИНРОД (рассматривают местных, это оказывается небольшой отряд, состоящий из людей и прямоходящих крупных ящериц, одетых в военную форму)

ОДИН ИЗ ЛЮДЕЙ (кивает на эльфов): По этим самодовольным мордам за километр видно, что они - самые настоящие расисты. И суда никакого не надо.

КАПИТАН (оценивающе смотрит на эльфов)

ФИНРОД: /Есть идеи?/

КЭРДАН: /Пока нет. Попытаемся договориться?/

ФИНРОД (капитану-ящерице): Вы нас с кем-то перепутали. Мы случайно сюда попали и не нарушали никаких ваших законов.

ТОТ ЖЕ ИЗ ЛЮДЕЙ: Тебе слова не давали, мерзкий бледнолицый! (бьет Финрода прикладом)

ОДИН ИЗ ЯЩЕРИЦ (параноидально): А вдруг это - шпионы?

КЭРДАН (с достоинством): Мы не шпионы, мы - эльфы.

КАПИТАН (с опаской смотрит на обоих): Эльфы?

КЭРДАН (досадливо): /Эру! Неужели и в их мире есть эльфы?/

ФИНРОД: /Не хватало еще, чтобы они воевали с этим союзом ящеро-человеков/

ТОТ ЖЕ ИЗ ЛЮДЕЙ (обрадовано): Так вы не люди? (капитану) Вот видите, а вы говорите, что все беды только от homo sapienc.

КАПИТАН (сквозь зубы): Нет, от eldar elve бед еще больше! (своим людям) Уведите этих террористов в отдел ликвидации.

КЭРДАН: Погодите, мы не террористы!

КАПТАН: Расскажете это родственникам погибших в последнем взорванном звездолете, который уничтожили ваши соотечественники.

ФИНРОД: Но мы-то ничего не делали.

КАПИТАН: А меня это не касается, раз эльф, значит - террорист.

ФИНРОД (с иронией): /Прекрасная была идея, сообщить им, что мы эльфы/

КЭРДАН: /Да откуда ж я знал?/

СОЛДАТЫ (надевают на эльфов наручники и тянут их к лифту)

 

_в другом коридоре_

 

Леголас бежит от пыточной, но налетает на одного из местных, тот выхватывает оружие, но эльф оказывается быстрее. Представитель местного населения без чувств опускается на пол.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (поддерживает падающего, а заодно и отбирает у него оружие)

ЕЩЕ ДВОЕ МЕСТНЫХ (выходят из лифта, быстро ориентируются и стреляют по эльфу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (падает и прячется за телом первого местного, раздраженно): Да что ж это такое?! (пытается разобраться с отобранным оружием, это оказывается автомат, стреляющий разрывными пулями)

ДВОЕ МЕСТНЫХ (стреляют в эльфа, попутно расстреливая своего коллегу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (выжидает момент и откатывается за угол, выпускает пару очередей над головами стреляющих)

МЕСТНЫЕ (тоже укрываются за поворотом коридора)

ЛЕГОЛАС (без особой надежды): /Тирр! Кошка, я в тебя верю, ты услышишь!/

МЕСТНЫЕ (обстреливают угол, за которым спрятался Леголас)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кэр, Финрод, хоть вы отзовитесь!/

КЭРДАН (обрадовано): /Леголас! Что там у тебя происходит? Почему так долго не отвечал?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не до того было. Я слышал, вы там сбежали? Как успехи?/

КЭРДАН: /Не очень. Вообще-то нас сейчас как раз собираются казнить. А у тебя?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не на много лучше. Вы там поосторожнее, Дрон проболтался, что это никакой не конкурс, а, действительно, открытая лицензия на убийство от Мриярр/

КЭРДАН: /Лас, ты можешь сбежать с помощью кольца Линдира?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (проверяет): /Сейчас - да. Но я вас не оставлю/

ФИНРОД (вмешивается): /Только не надо бесполезного геройства, принц/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Во-первых, уж кто бы говорил, а во-вторых, сбежать я всегда успею/

 

КЭРДАН: /Если только местные опять не включат то поле/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Будем надеяться на лучшее. Вы там еще хоть чуть-чуть продержитесь?/

КЭРДАН: /Не знаю, зависит от того, как тут у них организован процесс ликвидации террористов/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Понял. Попытаюсь что-нибудь организовать/ (бросает автомат и бежит обратно к двери в пыточную)

МЕСТНЫЕ (не сразу замечают, что по ним уже никто не стреляет, потом осторожно крадутся к углу, за которым сидел эльф)

ЛЕГОЛАС (вбегает в пыточную, со смесью облегчения и ужаса): Уф, успел. Эру, но что я делаю?

 

_в операторской_

 

Тирр (появляется, нервно): Мриярр!

Мриярр (появляется, недовольно): Опять ты меня отвлекаешь от конкурса? А потом снова будут претензии, что кто-то из телезрителей  почти погиб?

Тирр: В каком мире проходит конкурс Дрона?

Мриярр: А тебе какая разница.

Тирр: Мне кажется, что меня звал Леголас, но я не могу его локализировать, и мне это очень не нравится. (с подозрением смотрит на Мриярр) Ты что-то затеяла?

Мриярр: Я? С чего ты взяла?

Тирр (с нажимом): Почему я не чувствую их конкурсный полигон?

Мриярр: Я-то тут при чем?

Тирр (с легким рычанием нарезает круги вокруг Мриярр)

Мриярр: Если больше претензий нет, то я возвращаюсь на свой конкурс. (исчезает)

Тирр (ей в спину, вернее, в хвост): Я все равно найду обходные пути! (тоже исчезает)

 

_в пыточной_

 

Дрон (откровенно издеваясь, поливает уже слегка дымящегося Саурона тонкими струйками кислоты из большого стеклянного шприца)

САУРОН (сжавшись в комок  мрачно сидит в центре клетки, лишь слегка отклоняясь или прикрываясь руками, когда Дрон пытается брызнуть ему в лицо)

ЛЕГОЛАС (залетает в пыточную, быстро прикрывает за собой дверь)

Дрон (удивленно): Остроухий вернулся? (достает парализатор) Только без фокусов.

САУРОН (мрачно смотрит на эльфа)

 

Робот, с которым в свое время возился Леголас и который остался всеми забытый в опустевшей камере эльфа, неожиданно оживает. Он подползает к клетке Саурона и начинает медленно плавить угол решетки. Клетка, уже изрядно подпорченная лавой и кислотой, быстро поддается. Дрон пока этого не замечает.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (бодро шагает к "своей" клетке): Какие фокусы? Я одумался и полностью раскаялся.

Дрон (подозрительно): Стоять! Руки вверх!

ЛЕГОЛАС (покладисто): Как скажешь. (останавливается на пол дороге до клетки, как бы между прочим) Да, кстати, если у тебя есть какие-то планы на счет Кэрдана с Финродом, то - поторопись, а то их вот-вот казнят местные.

Дрон: Казнят?

ДВОЕ СОЛДАТ (вбегают в пыточную)

ОДИН ИЗ НИХ (показывает на Леголаса): Вот он! Держи!

Дрон (ледяным тоном): Как вы посмели прервать мой допрос?!

ПЕРВЫЙ СОЛДАТ: Но он же…

Дрон: Вы все еще здесь? Пошли вон!

ВТОРОЙ СОЛДАТ: Извините, старший инспектор. (утягивает своего коллегу, и они оба покидают пыточную)

Дрон: Так-то лучше. (Леголасу) Значит, старшее поколений остроухих уже попалось местным?

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает)

Дрон (нарочито медленно): Какие занимательные перспективы. С одной стороны, я могу не вмешиваться, и тогда разом избавлюсь от двух надоедливых эльфов. (делает паузу) А, с другой стороны, хотелось бы их сначала помучить, но ведь они же опять попытаются убежать. (смотрит на Леголаса) Даже не знаю, что выбрать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает, обреченно): Я могу как-то повлиять на твое решение?

Дрон: Как там на счет обещанного стриптиза?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Боюсь, у нас нет на это времени. Их казнят быстрее.

Дрон (прищурившись, смотрит на эльфа): Хорошо. Поклянись, что будешь беспрекословно выполнять любое мое пожелание.

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает): Клянусь, на этом конкурсе выполнять все, что ты скажешь.

Дрон (довольно улыбается): Ну, ты попал, эльф. Кстати, я бы и так остановил казнь. Скорее всего.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я знаю.

Дрон: Да? Вдвойне глупо. (приказным тоном) Значит так, Саурону не помогать, не пытаться сбежать и вообще,  стоять и не шевелиться до моего возвращения.

ЛЕГОЛАС (в той же позе с поднятыми руками): Как скажешь.

Дрон (уходит)

САУРОН (пинает уже пошатывающуюся стенку клетки, но та пока держится)

РОБОТ (продолжает плавить прутья)

САУРОН: Ты же ведь не нарушишь свое слово, эльф?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет.

САУРОН (морщится):  Все-таки эльфы - придурки.

ЛЕГОЛАС (грустно): Ага.

САУРОН (еще раз пинает клетку): Не кисни, лихолесец. Вот я отсюда выберусь и быстро этому маньяку мозги вправлю.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Дрон хоть и псих, но не полный идиот. Он, наверняка, учтет вариант, что за его отсутствие ты можешь что-нибудь устроить.

САУРОН (мрачно): И он не ошибется. Я ему такое устрою - мало не покажется.

ЛЕГОЛАС (так же грустно): А отыграется он на эльфах.

САУРОН (раздраженно): Так вам и надо!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с чувством): Ну, спасибо. А я еще мучался, робота-паучка на разрушение клеток перепрограммировал.

САУРОН: Вот еще выискался начинающий инженер-электрик! Меня этот ненормальный ведущий чуть кислотой не залил, пока твой робот думал, что ему делать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже начинает психовать): Да, ладно, не беспокойся. Можешь, делать что хочешь. И пусть потом Дрон убьет Кэрадана или Финрода. Ты ведь только обрадуешься, да?

САУРОН: Ты не забыл, с кем говоришь, эльф?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вот как раз только сейчас и вспомнил!

САУРОН (после паузы, не очень убежденно): Вряд ли Дрон  догадается оставить кого-нибудь из эльфов в заложниках у местных.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Поспорим?

САРУОН (пожимает плечами): Мне в общем-то все равно. Ладно, не дергайся, так уж и быть, подожду, пока он приведет Владык и отпустит охрану, а потом уже сверну ему шею. (больше не делает попыток выломать стенку клетки)

ЛЕГОЛАС (серьезно): Спасибо.

 

_внизу комплекса_

 

Кэрдана и Финрода заводят в небольшую камеру, после чего зачитывают короткий приговор, суть которого сводится к тому, что эльфийские террористы осуждаются на казнь путем кремации.

 

КЭРДАН (флегматично рассматривает крематорий изнутри): Интересный у них способ казни.

ФИНРОД: А судовая система еще любопытнее. Встретимся в чертогах Намо?

КЭРДАН: Вероятно.

Дрон (подходит к местным и начинает что-то им втолковывать)

КЭРДАН: О, а вот и ведущий появился. Странно, но даже учитывая ситуацию, это меня не очень-то радует.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Вас там еще не казнили?/

КЭРДАН (с иронией): /Как раз в процессе/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Дрон уже пришел?/

КЭРДАН /Да. Твоих рук дело?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Угу. Постарайтесь как-нибудь, чтобы он вас обоих привел в пыточную, а то второго шанса у нас потом может и не быть/

Дрон (тем временем договаривается с местными, и те открывают камеру)

МЕСТНЫЕ (под прицелами автоматов выводят эльфов и заковывают в очень продвинутый вариант наручников, более похожих на кандалы)

Дрон (пару секунд думает, потом командует): Этого (показывает на Финрода) в пыточную, а этого (кивает на Кэрдана) в камеру.

КЭРДАН: А, может, наоборот?

ФИНРОД (сдвигает плечами): Корабелл, не надо. Не думаю, что тут будет хуже, чем в застенках у Саурона.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вмешивается): /Не знаю, как там у Саурона, а тут - хуже некуда. Поверьте на слово/

КЭРДАН (Дрону): Или вместе нас в пыточную заберешь? Чего уж мелочиться.

Дрон (хмурится): Я бы и не против. Но - строжайшая инструкция от Мр… (сам себя перебивает) не  важно от кого. В общем, собирать в одном месте всех эльфов без портального экранизатора строжайше запрещено. А у меня только один был, и тот вы взорвали. (с укоризной смотрит на эльфов)

КЭРДАН: Это не мы, это Саурон.

Дрон: Не все ли равно? (машет солдатам, те разводят эльфов в разные стороны)

КЭРДАН: /Лас, извини, ничего не получилось. К вам идет один Финрод)

ЛЕГОЛАС (в сердцах): /Моргот!/

КЭРДАН: /Все настолько плохо?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Я поклялся выполнять любые приказания Дрона, а Саурон уже освободился из клетки и поджидает ведущего отнюдь не с добрыми намерениями/

КЭРДАН: /Если бы на месте Гортауэра был кто-то из эльфов, то еще можно было бы как-то выкрутиться, но вряд ли можно рассчитывать на Артано/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Даже если у нас и получится, как мы потом тебя разыщем?/

КЭРДАН: /Попробую устроить еще один побег. Вдруг получится?/

 

_в пыточной_

 

Леголас стоит там же в той же позе. Саурон сидит в клетке, ее задняя стенка уже отпала и теперь просто прислонена, хотя с первого взгляда этого и не видно. Робот-паучок закончил свое дело и уполз в нишу. Заходит Дрон и солдаты, ведущие Финрода.

 

Дрон (солдатам): В камеру его!

СОЛДАТЫ (выполняют и уходят)

Дрон (Леголасу): Можешь опустить руки. (довольно оглядывает своих пленников) Начнем?

САУРОН (пока выжидает)

Дрон (удобно усаживается за пульт): Саурон, у тебя большой опыт по части пыточных дел. Посоветуй мне, что плохого заставить Леголаса сделать Финроду?

САУРОН (ухмыляется): Ах, какой интересный расклад, сейчас подумаю.

ЛЕГОЛАС (ведущему): Ты прям как Мриярр, это она все любит пытки чужими руками устраивать.

Дрон (злится, что всплыло имя Мриярр): Прекрасно! Не хотите - как хотите. Возвращаемся к первоначальному сценарию. Финрод с Сауроном поют дуэтом, а ты танцуешь стриптиз.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже злится): Да пожалуйста! Достал меня уже этим стриптизом! И станцую. Пусть только они запоют.

САУРОН (мрачно): Мы сейчас так споем, что от этого мирка камня на камне не останется!

ФИНРОД (кивает)

 

Неожиданно для всех эльфы исчезают.

 

Дрон (озадачено): Что это? Куда? Кто посмел? Как?

САУРОН: Вот мы и остались одни, ведущий. (толкает стену клетки и выходит из нее)

Дрон (истерично): Аааааа!!! Мриярррр!!! (судорожно достает из стола небольшую фляжку с темной жидкостью и быстро проглатывает ее, заодно нажимает кнопку тревоги)

САУРОН (медленно идет к Дрону, почти ласково): Не суетись. Зачем дергаться? От судьбы не уйдешь.

Дрон (хватает меч и, ускорившись от выпитого эликсира, стремительно атакует Саурона)

САУРОН (перехватывает меч и ломает его между ладонями): Ты на кого свою зубочистку поднял, смертный?

СОЛДАТЫ (вламываются в пыточную с автоматами наперевес)

САУРОН (даже не поворачиваясь, взмахивает рукой, произносит несколько слов, и солдаты перестреливают друг друга)

Дрон (пятится)

САУРОН (подходит, постепенно зажимая ведущего в угол): Никому не позволено издеваться над майяром Артано!

 

В центре пыточной появляются все исчезнувшие эльфы вместе с Кэрданом и Галадриэль. Эльфы одеты в шубы и слегка припорошены снегом.

 

КЭРДАН (первым оценивает ситуацию): Гортауэр, нет!

САУРОН: Извини, Корабелл. (протягивает руку и ломает Дрону шею)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (возмущенно): Убийца! (отталкивает Саурона и склоняется над Дроном) Возможно, его еще можно спасти. Фин, помоги.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ФИНРОД (пытаются вернуть Дрона из клинической смерти)

САУРОН (отходит в сторону, презрительно): Эльфффы.

Дрон (приходит в себя, кашляет)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Как бы мы об этом не пожалели.

КЭРДАН (тоже тихо): Любое существо достойно жизни.

САУРОН (Галадриэль и Финроду): Зря старались. Я все равно его убью. При первой же возможности. После того, что он тут устроил, он больше не жилец.

Дрон (не слышит чуть дальше стоящего Саурона, мутным взглядом обводит эльфов, замечает Галадриэль, его зрачки расширяются, вскакивает): О, прекраснейшая! (склоняется в поклоне) Госпожа, сияние Ваших глаз затмит любые звезды. Небесная красота Вашего лика разгонит самые темные тучи! Позвольте мне стать рабом Вашей красоты!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (сдержано улыбается)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Похоже, его опять переклинило.

Мриярр (появляется, оптимистично): Поздравляю всех с окончанием конкурса. Прошу в портал. (за спиной кошки появляется портальное свечение) Галадриэль, а тебе пора возвращаться на свой конкурс. (появляется второй портал)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (кивает)

Дрон: Миледи? Куда? Вы не можете бросить меня! Это слишком жестоко!

ЭЛЬФЫ (не обращают на Дрона внимания)

КЭРДАН (подозрительно смотрит на кошку): Знаешь, лучше Галадриэль покинуть этот мир без твоей помощи. Дай мне координаты конкурсного измерения, и сам я провожу Владычицу.

Мриярр (взмахивает хвостом): Как скажешь. (мысленно передает координаты)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и КЭРДАН (исчезают с помощью кольца-перемещателя)

Мриярр (остальным): Ну? Или вам здесь понравилось?

ЛЕГОЛАС и ФИНРОД (заходят в портал)

САУРОН (идет следом)

Тирр (появляется)

Мриярр: Мяв! (быстро исчезает)

Дрон (слегка растеряно смотрит на всеобщие появления-исчезания)

Тирр (нервно): Где все?

Дрон: Их Мриярр в портал забрала. (тоскливо) О, светоч моих очей… Прекраснейшая из рожденных… Тебя украл этот гнусный кораблестроитель, но я тебя найду, я отомщ…

Тирр (перебивает): В какой портал?

Дрон: Вот в этот. (машет в пустое место, где только что закрылся портал)

Тирр (присматривается к порталу на энергетическом уровне): Ррррррр!!! Я ей хвост оторву! (исчезает)

Дрон (растеряно): А я?

 

Спустя несколько минут появляется портал, из которого выходит Дарки.

 

Дарки: Тирр попросила тебя отсюда забрать.

Дрон: А где миледи Галадриэль?

Дарки: На конкурсе для дам, где же еще? Пошли уже. (уходят в портал)

 

**_7-й конкурс (ночной)_ **

 

Элронд, Кэлеборн, Ангмарец, Берен, Арагорн и Мриярр появляются перед стеной массивного серого здания.

 

Мриярр (указывает хвостом на здание): Это - зверинец.

АНГМАРЕЦ (издевательски): У звериной ведущей звериные конкурсы?

Мриярр (игнорирует, продолжает): В нем телезрители.

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): Некоторым из них там самое место.

Мриярр: Перед вами стоит три проблемы. Первая, не попасться охране зверинца.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Это легко. Рыкну разок, и все разбегутся.

Мриярр: Вторая проблема - сами обитатели.

ЭЛРОНД: Но если это - зверинец, то они должны сидеть в клетках, разве нет?

Мриярр: Теоретически - да, но если всякие будут рыкать налево и направо, то могу и выскочить.

АНГМАРЕЦ: И всех-то делов? Ну, рыкну еще раз.

Мриярр: Некоторые из ним могут так в ответ рявкнуть, что мало не покажется.

КЭЛЕБОРН: А третья проблема?

Мриярр: Сами телезрители.

АРАГОРН: Их опять надо спасти?

Мриярр: Не совсем. Приручить и вывести из зверинца без взаимного ущерба.

АРАГОРН и АНГМАРЕЦ (очень подозрительно смотрят на кошку)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Зачем их приручать? Вы вывели новую разновидность бешенных телезрителей?

Мриярр (зубасто улыбается): Нет, но мы превратили их в василисков. Поэтому у них изменились инстинкты. И чем дальше, тем больше они будут сказываться на их характере.

ЭЛРОНД (возмущенно): В кого превратили?!!!

Мриярр (уточняет): В разные подвиды василисков. Достаточно крупных, чешуйчатых, с длинными хвостами, маленькими крылышками и окаменяющим взглядом.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Мы в курсе, кто такие василиски.

Мриярр: Вот и славно. Тогда - вперед. (исчезает)

УЧАСТНИКИ (подозрительно рассматривают здание)

БЕРЕН: Что-то я дверей не вижу.

АРАГОРН: С дверьми - это было бы слишком просто.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Посмотрим, кто здесь назгульего воя не любит. (воет)

АРАГОРН и ЭЛРОНД (флегматично затыкают уши и пережидают вой)

БЕРЕН (подскакивает, как ужаленный)

КЭЛЕБОРН (морщится)

 

Изнутри здания раздается приглушенный вой и визг, одна из стен ощутимо вздрагивает, на конкурсантов осыпаются куски штукатурки.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (с надеждой): Может, мне так полчасика повыть, и они изнутри сами двери вышибут?

АРАГОРН: Я тебя раньше пришибу!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Как скажешь, Госссударь.

ЭЛРОНД (замечает небольшую щель под самой крышей, Кэлеборну): Долезем?

КЭЛЕБОРН: А надо?

ЭЛРОНД (цепляясь за едва заметные выступы, начинает подниматься по отвесной стене)

КЭЛЕБОРН (со смесью неодобрения и некоторой доли зависти наблюдает за ним)

АРАГОРН (машет рукой Берену и отводит в сторону): Пошли.

БЕРЕН: Куда?

АРАГОРН: Искать лучший вход.

БЕРЕН (неуверенно оглядывается на эльфов)

АРАГОРН: Ты на них не смотри, ты меня слушай. (по только ему понятным приметам уходит в сторону от здания)

КЭЛЕБОРН (тяжело вздохнув, поднимается вслед за Элрондом)

АНГМАРЕЦ (после непродолжительных раздумий между эльфами и людьми выбирает в пользу последних и идет за ними)

БЕРЕН (наблюдает за Арагорном): Что ты ищешь?

АРАГОРН: Водопровод?

БЕРЕН: Водо-что?

АРАГОРН (нетерпеливо): Такие трубы, по которым вода течет

БЕРЕН: Зачем?

АРАГОРН: У тебя есть лучшие предложения по проникновению в зверинец?

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Арагорн и компания выходят к небольшому болотцу. Из холма торчит большая ржавая труба, ведущая явно от зверинца. Судя по запаху, канализационная.

 

АРАГОРН (смотрит на трубу): Мда. Правда, не совсем водопровод, но по ней тоже пройти можно.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Силен, следопыт. Как ты ее нашел?

АРАГОРН: Гондорский секрет. (спускается к трубе)

АНГМАРЕЦ (лезет следом)

БЕРЕН (принюхивается): Фуууу…

АРАГОРН: Белоручка!

БЕРЕН: Сам такой! Я, между прочим, в свое время…

АРАГОРН (перебивает): Знаю, знаю, мне Элронд в детстве все мозги проел древними историями.

БЕРЕН: Тогда не обзывайся.

АРАГОРН: А ты, великий герой первой эпохи, не строй из себя маловозрастного эльфа, впервые выткнувшего нос из родного леса.

БЕРЕН: Ты Леголаса имеешь в виду?

АРАГОРН (фыркает): Тебе до него еще расти и расти.

БЕРЕН: И вырасту! Знаешь, сколько еще на мою долю испытаний в Арде отмеряно?

АРАГОРН и АНГМАРЕЦ (хором): Знаем!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Смертный, твое счастье, что в ваше время я еще не служил Властелину. А то бы ты так легко не отделался.

БЕРЕН: Не хвастайся, нечисть бесплотная. Я, как остальных побеждал, так и с тобой бы разобрался.

АНГМАРЕЦ (самодовольно): Меня не суждено победить смертному мужу. Пал бы от моей руки как миленький.

АРАГОРН: Вы заткнетесь, наконец, историки морготовы?

АНГМАРЕЦ (язвительно): Бродяжник, не мешай нашей высокоинтеллектуальной беседе.

АРАГОРН: Вы у меня сейчас оба договоритесь.

 

_на верхнем этаже_

 

Элронд и Кэлеборн пролезли в узкое отверстие под крышей, которое оказалось входом в вентиляционную шахту с кем-то погрызенной решеткой, которая должна была его закрывать.

 

КЭЛЕБОРН (косится на следы зубов, отпечатавшиеся на остатках прутьев): Милые у них тут зверушки.

ЭЛРОНД (ползет вперед по вентиляции): Вопрос, как найти в многоэтажном здании двух вполне конкретных василисков?

КЭЛЕБОРН: Поймать охранника и спросить, где у них держат особо опасных чешуйчатых тварей.

ЭЛРОНД: Да ты гений, лоринец. (проползает еще несколько поворотов и, выбив ногами решетку, спрыгивает в коридор)

КЭЛЕБОРН (выбирается следом, оглядывается): Судя по запаху, никаких животных поблизости нет.

ЭЛРОНД: Наверное, офисный этаж. Как нельзя лучше подходит для отлова управленческого персонала.

ЭЛЬФЫ (проверяя все двери, идут по коридору, наконец одна из них оказывается открытой, они заходят в небольшую, заставленную стеллажами с папками комнату)

ДЕВУШКА (выглядывает из-за полки): Николас, что ты опять забыл?  (видит эльфов) Ой! (с ходу швыряется в них фаерболлом и прячется за шкаф)

ЭЛЬФЫ (уклоняются от огненного шарика)

ДЕВУШКА (в переговорное устройство): Тревога первого уровня! Сбежало две особи из отдела высших гуманоидов.

ЭЛРОНД (нехорошим тоном): Особи?

КЭЛЕБОРН (еще худшим тоном): Гуманоидов?

ДЕВУШКА (выскакивает из своего укрытия и швыряет в эльфов светящуюся сетку)

КЭЛЕБОРН (падает, опутанный сеткой)

ЭЛРОНД (успевает уклониться, ныряет за ближайший стеллаж)

ДЕВУШКА (лупит по нему фаерболлами)

КЭЛЕБОРН (возится, пытаясь избавиться от сетки)

ЭЛРОНД (обходит девушку сзади и ловит за руки, крепко прижимая к себе)

ДЕВУШКА: Аааа!!!

ЭЛРОНД (морщиться): Не визжи. У меня два вопроса. Во-первых, где вы держите василисков, а во-вторых, что это за сетка? (кивает на уже неподвижно лежащего Кэлеборна)

ДЕВУШКА (слегка удивлена такой очередностью вопросов): Василисков? На подземных уровнях, конечно. А сетка - обычная снотворно-вампирическая.

ЭЛРОНД: Ага. И еще один вопрос. Много у вас тут эльфов? И где они?

ДЕВУШКА: Это два вопроса.

ЭЛРОНД: Ты будешь еще спорить?

ДЕВУШКА (ерепенится): Не буду я отвечать! Ты все равно меня убьешь!

ЭЛРОНД: Вот еще! Больно надо руки марать.

ДЕВУШКА (оценивающе смотрит на Элронда): Эльфы на третьем этаже вместе с вампирами, дриадами и прочими кентаврами. Сколько - не знаю.

ЭЛРОНД (своим поясом связывает девушке руки за спиной, потом подцепляет сетку краем одной из папок и, стараясь не коснуться, снимает ее с Кэлеборна)

ДЕВУШКА (задумчиво): Нет, вы не сбежавшие экспонаты. Вы - террористы из "Джихада нечисти".

ЭЛРОНД: О, Эру!  До чего докатились некоторые миры? (взваливает Кэлеборна себе на плечо и бежит к вентиляционному отверстию)

 

_в зверинце_

 

В небольшом коридоре в пяти рядом стоящих клетках сидит по василиску. Первый - с чешуей яркой, петушиной окраски, переливающейся от изумрудно-зеленого до ярко-алого. Второй - светло-бирюзового окраса. Чешуя третьего на спине и боках темно-фиолетовая, а на лапах, крыльях и хвосте переходит в черную. Последние два василиска чуть помельче. Один из них серенький, а у второго на белых чешуйках тонкий черный рисунок.

 

Безумный Алекс (придирчиво рассматривает свой черный хвост): А все-таки это - несправедливо. В кои-то веки попал в шоу и то меня превратили неизвестно во что!

Лиара (подпрыгивает и цепляется когтями за верхние прутья клетки, повисает вниз головой): Попадись мне только эта Мриярр, за хвост укушу!

Алекс (Лиаре, утешительно): Зато ты самая яркая. (остальным василискам) А вы кто - где? Признавайтесь.

Луиниль (грустно): Они нас не предупредили! Я не хочу быть василиском!

Эннариэль: А по-моему, так даже веселее. Когда мы с Нэн в прошлый раз приезжали, то для естественного обличья слишком много убытков получилось. (примеривается и плюется ядом на прутья своей клетки, те начинают дымиться и плавиться) Ух ты! А я еще и ядовитая!

Остальные василиски тут же начинают проверять собственную ядовитость. Кроме черно-белой Эннариэль, ядовитой оказывается только второй мелкий василиск - серенькая Нэантэ.

 

Лиара: Нет в этой жизни справедливости!

Алекс: И не говори!

Луиниль: А я рада. Я не хочу быть ядовитой.

Алекс: Зато они теперь могут выбраться из клеток, а мы - нет.

Эннариэль и Нэантэ (начинают старательно плавить решетки своих клеток)

Луиниль (подскакивает): Ай! Осторожнее! Вы мне на хвост попали! (придирчиво рассматривает собственный бирюзовый хвост)

Эннариэль: Извини. Но он у тебя в проходе лежал.

Алекс: Длиннохвостая ты наша. О, а интересно, у кого самый длинных хвост?

Лиара: Мужчины, вам бы только чем-то померяться! (но, тем не менее, девушки начинают коситься на хвосты друг друга)

Нэантэ: Кажется, самый длинный хвост таки у Луиниль.

Алекс (грустно): Итак, Нэн и Эн у нас ядовитые, Лиара самая яркая, а Лу - самая длиннохвостая. А я?

Эннариэль: А ты - единственный василиск мужеского роду и уже этим уникален.

Алекс (задумывается над этой мыслью): Может, мне устроить тут гарем?

Лиара: Я тебе устрою!

Эннариэль и Нэантэ (дружно шипят)

Луиниль (окончательно прячет хвост в клетку)

Алекс: Уже и пошутить нельзя?

Лиара (разминает крылышки): Жаль, что здесь больше никого живого нет. Не на ком окаменяющий взгляд опробовать. (оценивающе смотрит на остальных) Или на других василисков он тоже действует?

Нэантэ (шипит): Укушу!

Лиара: Не собираюсь я тебя окаменять. Без вашего яда мы из клеток не выберемся. (поворачивается к Луиниль и Алексу)

Луиниль (забивается в угол клетки)

Алекс (нахохливается, распахивает крылья и угрожающе шипит)

Эннариэль: Лиара, а давай, мы выберемся, и ты потом попрактикуешься на местном населении?

Лиара: Тогда быстрее разбирай с клетками, а то у меня уже клюв чешется, так хочется кого-то в камень превратить.

Луиниль: Мриярр говорила, что на нас подействуют инстинкты этих тел. Наверное, разные виды василисков отличаются разной степенью агрессивности.

Эннариэль и Нэантэ (хихикают)

Лиара: Что?

Эннариэль: Судя по твоей расцветке, ты у нас определенно относишься к самому злобному виду василисков.

Лиара: А вы двое - самые коварные!

Нэантэ: Уговорила. (заканчивает со своей клеткой и осторожно, чтобы не самой не влезть в яд, выбирается в коридор)

Алекс: Уррра! Наша взяла! А теперь освобождайте нас.

Нэантэ: Мои инстинкты подсказывают мне, что это неразумно. (уходит изучать коридор за клетками)

Лиара (возмущенно): Какая подлость! (вслед Нэантэ) Змея! Предательница! (Эннариэль) А ты почему так долго со своей клеткой возишься?

Эннариэль (чуть смущенно): У меня яд закончился, а новый еще не выработался.

Алекс (начинает задумчиво клевать прутья свое клетки)

Лиара: Клюв погнешь.

Алекс ("стреляет" взглядом и замораживает Лиаре полхвоста)

Лиара: Аааааа!!! (пытается окаменить Алекса, у нее ничего не выходит, возмущенно) Мой хвост! (растирает замороженный хвост лапками)

Алекс (довольно): Вот и выяснили, я не окаменяющий, а замораживающий василиск!

Лиара (пробует свой взгляд на Луиниль, опять ничего не выходит, обиженно): Так не честно! (дышит на хвост и пытается его отогреть)

Луиниль: Не переживай. У меня тоже не получилось. Я тренировалась на хвостах остальных - не подействовало.

Лиара (нахохливается): Вот и верь после этого всяким тихоням. Забьются в угол клетки, а сами первее всех нападут!

Луиниль: Но я же василиск, это естественно.

Эннариэль (в порядке эксперимента тоже испытывает свой взгляд, на остальных василисков он не действует)

Алекс: Вау! Так я круче, чем мне показалось!

 

_в вентиляции_

 

КЭЛЕБОРН (уже пришел в себя и ползет за Элрондом, исполняющим функции первопролазца)

ЭЛРОНД (все никак не может успокоиться): Высшие гуманоиды! Вместе с дриадами и кентаврами! Этих магов-недоучек надо самих в клетки посадить и за деньги показывать!

 

Перед эльфами появляется три зеленых мерцающих глаза.

 

ЭЛРОНД (шарахается)

Тирр: Мурр!

ЭЛРОНД: Что б тебя! Напугала, хвостатая!

Тирр: Здесь бояться надо не меня.

ЭЛРОНД (подозрительно): Ведущая, а ты вообще каким ветром тут?

Тирр (хитро): А я как частное лицо, вернее, частная мордочка. Уж больно люблю по вентиляциям шляться.

ЭЛРОНД (еще более подозрительно): Ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься нам помочь?

Тирр (мурлыкнув): Ага. Обожаю портить жизнь хозяевам подобных зверинцев. Не могу отказать себе в удовольствии. За мной! (резко сворачивает в другую сторону и полуползком, полупрыжками быстро несется по шахте)

КЭЛЕБОРН: Кошка, подожди, Не так быстро.

Тирр: Если не хотите объясняться с местной охраной, придется поторопиться.

КЭЛЕБОРН и ЭЛРОНД (пытаются успеть за мелькающим впереди кошачьим хвостом)

Тирр: Мяуиии!!! (с разбега прыгает в глубокую вертикальную шахту)

ЭЛРОНД и КЭЛЕБОРН (не успев затормозить, летят следом)

Тирр (присев, приземляется на четыре лапы): Ай! (проворно отскакивает,  уступая Элронду место для приземления)

ЭЛРОНД (падает): Ммморгот!

Тирр  (цапает лапой эльфа за шкирку и одним движением откатывает в сторону)

КЭЛЕБОРН (падает, сдавленно): Ый!

ЭЛРОНД: Кошка, ты нас убить хотела?

Тирр: Нечего тут стонать и прикидываться смертельно раненными, я знаю, что у эльфов кости крепкие.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Кости может и крепкие, но после такого приземления себе все на свете отбить можно.

Тирр: Вы долго еще будут разлеживаться? Или передумали устраивать диверсию местному населению?

ЭЛРОНД (со стоном): Веди, хвостатая.

 

Через несколько поворотов эльфы и кошка выбираются в офис службы безопасности. Там дежурит два мага. Первого укладывает Тирр прицельным ударом хвоста в висок. Второго Элронд надолго отправляет в нокаут. Еще не вполне отошедший от давешней сетки Кэлеборн не успевает поучаствовать в потасовке.

 

Тирр (прыгает на стол возле пультов): Помогите, когтями очень неудобно кнопки нажимать.

ЭЛРОНД (под руководством кошки находит панель управления электронными замками)

Тирр (командует): Открывай вот эти и вон те.

ЭЛРОНД (смотрит на монитор): Но там же не только эльфы с дриадами, а и разная нечисть, типа тех же вампиров с оборотнями, я не говорю уже о всяком зверье.

Тирр: Ты со мной еще будешь спорить?

ЭЛРОНД: Почему бы и нет?

Тирр: Ррррр!!! Или мы выпускаем всех разумных, или - вообще никого.

ЭЛРОНД (показывает на монитор): Эта зубастая рогатая тварь с кошмарной мордой по-твоему разумна?

Тирр (качает головой): Нет, правы таки местные, эльфам самое место в клетках. (исчезает)

КЭЛЕБОРН: Зря ты так. Может этот рогатый зубастик ее личный знакомый?

ЭЛРОНД: Будто мне жалко его выпустить? Просто не хочу лишних проблем на голову. Сейчас откроем все клетки, а потом будем отбиваться от их обитателей.

КЭЛЕБОРН (задумчиво): В целом, ты прав.

ЭЛРОНД: Вот именно. (избирательно выпускает только эльфов, дриад, кентавров, русалок  и еще несколько неопознанных видов, которые внешне выглядят достаточно человекоподобно)

КЭЛЕБОРН: А вот с последними - ты зря. Тирр про них ничего не говорила.

ЭЛРОНД: Ты будешь доверять мнению кошки?

 

Эльфы находят на плане здания вольер с василисками, к сожалению электронный замок стоит только на общей двери, а каждая из клеток запирается на обычный механический.

 

ЭЛРОНД (открывает дверь вольера василисков, оттуда тут же выскакивает и резво убегает небольшая серая крылатая ящерка)

КЭЛЕБОРН: Чей это такой проворный?

ЭЛРОНД: Кстати, нам Мриярр так и не сказала, можно любого из василисков ловить или у каждого свой.

Мриярр (появляется): Сбежавший шустрик - Арагорнов. Ваши - красно-зеленый и рябой.

ЭЛРОНД: А точнее?

Мриярр: Твой - рябой. (исчезает)

ЭЛРОНД: Вот уж везучий зятек, ему своего и освобождать не надо.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Это еще вопрос, что проще. Пробраться в вольер или отыскать сбежавшего василиска.

_в канализации_

 

Берен, Арагорн и Ангмарец бредут по колено в водянистой жиже.

 

БЕРЕН (тихо бурчит себе под нос на счет шоу вообще, и затащившего их сюда Арагорна в частности)

АРАГОРН: Смотри на жизнь с оптимизмом. Уровень воды мог оказаться намного выше.

БЕРЕН (брезгливо): Это не вода.

АРАГОРН (покладисто): Хорошо, не вода. Жидкие удобрения. Так тебя больше устраивает?

АНМАРЕЦ (уходит вперед)

АРАГОРН (Берену): Видишь, своим нытьем даже назгула так довел, что он от нас сбежал.

БЕРЕН: Ты меня еще за это благодарить должен. Или тебе нравилась его компания?

АНГМАРЕЦ (добирается до коллектора, замечает сверху дверь для служебного персонала и ведущую к ней лестницу, начинает подниматься)

АРАГОРН (тоже доходит до коллектора и лезет следом за почти добравшимся к двери назгулом)

БЕРЕН (поднимается последним)

АНГМАРЕЦ (выходит и со злобным хихиканьем намертво запирает за собой дверь, сломав замок)

АРАГОРН: Что б твой прах мхом порос! Вернись, нечисть мордорская!

БЕРЕН (прислушивается): Что это за шум?

АРАГОРН: Кажется, где-то спустили в канализацию целый бассейн воды. (ломится в дверь) Берен, помогай, если не хочешь тут утопиться.

БЕРЕН (тоже начинает активно толкать)

ДВЕРЬ (трясется под ударами, наконец не выдерживает и вылетает в коридор)

АРАГОРН и БЕРЕН (вываливаются следом)

КЕНТАВР (скачет мимо них)

ОХРАНА (бежит за кентавром)

АРАГОРН (дергает Берена, и они оба прячутся в коллекторе)

ОХРАНА (пробегает мимо)

АРАГОРН (осторожно выглядывает): Весело тут у них.

БЕРЕН: Назгул постарался?

АРАГОРН: Вряд ли. Он же только перед нами в зверинец залез. Скорее, это эльфы уже успели шороху навести.

БЕРЕН: Но они же Владыки, они не могли.

АРАГОРН: Хорошо ты думаешь об эльфах.

БЕРЕН (упрямы): Я допускаю, что некоторые из них самолюбивы, корыстны и эгоистичны. Но все равно не могу представить, чтобы они могли устроить такой бардак.

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): Плохо же ты думаешь об эльфах.

 

_в офисе службы безопасности_

 

Эльфы уходят, Тирр появляется.

 

Тирр (мстительно): Ну, Владыки, вы у меня за это еще поплатитесь! (щелкая одним когтем по клавиатуре, выпускает многих негуманоидных пленников, исчезает)

 

_на втором этаже_

 

Элронд и Кэлеборн идут по коридору. Навстречу им несется один из самовольно выпущенных Элрондом пленников.

 

ПЛЕННИК (налетает на Кэлеборна и с тихим стоном оседает на пол, тело начинает стремительно разлагаться)

ЭЛРОНД: Это еще что такое? (склоняется над трупом, озабоченно) Не могу понять, что его убило.

КЭЛЕБОРН (пятится, странно смотрит на Элронда)

ЭЛРОНД: Кэл, что с тобой?

КЭЛЕБОРН (неожиданно делает рывок вперед, выполняет захват и пытается сломать Элронду шею)

ЭЛРОНД (дает ему пинок под ребра, одновременно бьет затылком в лицо и освобождается)

КЭЛЕБОРН (убегает по коридору)

ЭЛРОНД: Ведущие! Мриярр, Тирр! Помогите! В Кэлеборна что-то вселилось!

Мриярр (появляется): Тиррушку можешь не звать. Их усатость на тебя обидевшиеся.

ЭЛРОНД: При чем тут я? С Кэлеборном что?

Мриярр (закрывает глаза, многозначительно): Ааа…Оооо…Упс.

ЭЛРОНД: Ты внятно можешь сказать?

Мриярр: Отбегался ваш эльфик. Паразит в него вселился. Пока пусть порезвится, а потом будем спасть и лечить перед отправкой в Арду.

ЭЛРОНД: Вы сможете ему помочь?

Мриярр (легкомысленно взмахивает хвостом): Ну… Если у Тирр сохранились старые контакты Ли в технологических мирах, и с нашей обоюдной помощью - то может быть. А если ждать, пока Ли из своей командировки вернется, то Кэлеборн быстрее в нечто подобное превратится. (показывает хвостом на слегка дымящуюся лужу - все, что осталось от предыдущего носителя)

ЭЛРОНД (с угрозой): Кошка, если вы допустите…

Мриярр (не дослушав, исчезает)

 

_подвальные этажи_

 

Ангмарец каким-то своим особым чутьем находит вольер с василисками.

 

Эннариэль (уже выбралась из своей клетки и сейчас пытается расковырять клетку Луиниль)

АНГМАРЕЦ (заходит): Ах, вот вы где.

Лиара и Эннариэль (шипят и "стреляют взглядом")

АНГМАРЕЦ (застывает на месте)

Алекс: Что вы натворили?! Это же мой участник!

Эннариэль: Ой, я не хотела. Я рефлекторно. (слезает с клетки и обходит вокруг Ангмарца, придирчиво обнюхивая его)

Лиара: Я не знала, что призраки тоже окаменевают.

Энариэль: А он и не окаменел, застыл просто.

Алекс: Хулиганки! Требую вернуть назгула в исходное состояние!

Луиниль: А если его укусить? Вдруг поможет?

Эннариэль: Вот ты и кусай, а мне его запах не нравится.

Луиниль (топорщит гребень): И укушу! Дайте только из клетки выбраться.

Алекс: Зубы прочь от моего назгула! Совсем издеваетесь? Сначала в статую превратили, а теперь еще и покусать собираетесь?

Лиара (хихикает): Боишься, что ведущие не примут у тебя покусанную статую назгула?

Алекс (начинает активно махать крыльями, поднимая в воздух пыль и солому)

Луиниль (прячет голову под крылья): Перестань!

Эннариэль (чихает и нечаянно попадает ядом на крыло Алексу)

Алекс (подпрыгивает): Ааааа!!! Заморожу! (стреляет взглядом в Эннариэль, но та прячется за клеткой Луиниль, прутья которой покрываются льдом)

Луиниль (отскакивает, ударяется об прутья, превращенные в лед, они не выдерживают веса василиска и разлетаются на осколки)

Эннариэль (уворачивается от падающей на нее Луиниль)

Алекс (озаренно): Я понял! (замораживает взглядом свою клетку, потом одним ударом хвоста разбивает ее и выпрыгивает на свободу): Ну, Эннариэль, погоди, сейчас я до тебя доберусь! (обиженно косится на дыру в крыле)

Эннариэль (с визгом убегает в коридор)

Алекс (хлопая крыльями, несется следом)

Луиниль (осторожно встает, расправляет крылья, протягивает хвост на всю длину, убеждается, что они не пострадали, довольно прыгает к назгулу)

Лиара (с любопытством): Что ты делаешь?

Луиниль (азартно): Буду его кусать! (исполняет намерение)

АНГМАРЕЦ (внезапно "отмирает")

Луиниль (подскакивает он неожиданности)

АНГМАРЕЦ (удивленно оглядывается): А где остальные василиски?

Лиара: Разбежались.

АНГМАРЕЦ (с ловительскими намерениями наклоняется к Луиниль)

Луиниль (клюет его в руку и убегает)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Тьфу! Зубастая какая. (решительно идет к клетке с последним василиском)

Лиара (выжидательно на него смотрит)

АНГМАРЕЦ (ломает прутья и хватает в охапку красно-зеленого василиска)

Лиара: Руки прочь, мордорское отродье! Не того поймал!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Как это - не того?

Лиара: Твой - черно-фиолетовый с самыми большими крыльями. А меня полагается приручать Кэлеборну.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Чего ж ты раньше молчала?

Лиара: Ждала, пока ты клетку сломаешь.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Вот подлая! А моего куда балроги унесли?

Лиара: Он погнался за другим василиском, который нечаянно ему дыру в крыле ядом прожег.

АНГМАРЕЦ (задумчиво смотрит на Лиару): Может, тебя в черно-фиолетовый цвет покрасить?

Лиара (шипит): Укушу!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Как? Я же бесплотный.

Лиара: В камень превращу!

АНРМАРЕЦ: Фигушки! (проворно набрасывает василиску на голову подол плаща и бежит к выходу)

Лиара (отчаянно вырывается, кусается и царапается)

 

_коридор первого подвального этажа_

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (идет с василиском-Лиарой под мышкой, задумчиво): Где же мне найти фиолетовую краску?

АРАГОРН и БЕРЕН (выходят ему на встречу)

БЕРЕН: Ага! Вот и наш вредитель! Теперь и за закрытую дверь и за все остальное ответит.

АНГМАРЕЦ: А чего вы еще ждали? Я же кроль-призрак, мне по рангу всякие подлости положены.

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): Ишь ты "король-призрак", а выглядишь, как лисица, стащившая несушку из курятника.

Лиара (подает голос): Я вам сейчас всем покажу "несушку"! Никому мало не покажется!

АРАГОРН: Судя по звуку, это один из василисков?

Лиара (возмущенно бьет назгула хвостом): И не просто василисков, а эльфовых василисков! А этот кольценосец недокормленный меня подло умыкнул!

АРАГОРН: Предназначенный тебе василиск оказался слишком кусючим? Решил кого попроще поймать?

АНГМАРЕЦ (в сердцах): Эта тоже кусается - будь здоров! Уже два пальца мне на перчатке расклевала. А латы, между прочим, из лучшей Мордорской стали!

Лиара (из-под плаща, многообещающе): Дальше хуже будет.

АРАГОРН: Так зачем ты не своего взял? Первого попавшегося схватил?

БЕРЕН: Или эльфам хотел напакостить?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ну ты и параноик. Не было больше василисков. (плотнее закутывает вырывающуюся Лиару)

АРАГОРН (тормозит): А куда они делись?

Лиара (сквозь плащ): Ужежали!

АРАГОРН: Чего?

Лиара (прогрызает дыру в плаще): Убежали! (смотрит на Арагорна и окаменяет его, удивленно) Ой!

АНГМАРЕЦ (встряхивает василиска, заворачивая в остатки непогрызенного плаща): А ты полезная штука, оказывается. Вот бы в Мордор тебя уволочь.

БЕРЕН (рассматривает статую Арагорна в натуральную величину)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ты любуйся, а я пошел.

БЕРЕН (слегка растерянно смотрит ему вслед)

 

_на верхних этажах комплекса_

 

Эннариэль и Нэантэ под творческим руководством Тирр гоняют местную охрану, оперативно украшая коридор свежими статуями. Впущенные пленники бодренько разбегаются - кто в вентиляцию, кто в канализацию, а кто и попросту проламывая стены.

 

Эннариэль (хлопая крыльями, взлетает на только что созданную статую)

Алекс (проваливается сквозь обгоревшую дырку в потолке): Вы тут прохлаждаетесь?

Эннариэль (гордо): Ваяем!

Алекс: А на крышу драконы вырвались, там вообще ад кромешный.

Эннариэль (оптимистично): Может, и здесь устроить, чтобы охрана не расслаблялась?

Алекс (хищно оглядывает коридор): Хорошая мысль.

Нэантэ: А Луиниль не с тобой?

Алекс: Нет, она куда-то вниз убежала.

ЭЛРОНД (преследуемый тремя охранниками выбегает из-за угла)

Тирр: Мочи монстра!

Эннариэль (окаменяет Элронда)

Алекс (замораживает первого охранника)

Нэантэ (плюется ядом во второго охранника)

Тирр (сбивает с ног последнего охранника)

ЭЛРОНД (застывает красивым белым камушком)

Эннариэль: Ох, что же я наделала?! Это же мой участник!

Нэантэ: Инстинкты василиска.

Тирр: Надо Лу искать, чтобы она его укусила.

Мриярр (появляется, патетично): Что вы тут за кружок юных террористок-любителей устроили? Тирр, чему ты учишь подрастающее поколение?

Тирр: Устраивать побеги, диверсии и создавать хаос в рядах потенциального противника.

Мриярр: Я вижу, что не вышивать крестиком. Но это же не педагогично!

Тирр (фыркает)

Эннариэль (украдкой стреляет взглядом в Мриярр)

Мриярр (исчезает за мгновение до этого, появляется в другом месте): Василиски-энтузиасты, не хулиганьте!

Алекс (тем временем подкрадывается к хвосту Тирр)

Тирр (не оборачиваясь делает резкий взмах хвостом, кончик застывает перед глазом василиска): Я бы не советовала.

Алекс (немного обиженно): Уже и подкрасться нельзя?

Нэантэ (подхватывает): Вот именно. Расселись тут посреди коридора с двумя такими длиннющими хвостищами и соблазняют бедных ящерок.

Эннариэль (облизываясь): Такие хвосты прямо специально созданы для того, чтобы их цапать!

Тирр (с упреком): А все ты, Мри. Пока тебя не принесло, мы вполне мирно терроризировали охрану и на кошачьи хвосты никто не покушался.

Эннариэль: Но охрана уже закончилась!

Эннариэль, Нэантэ и Алекс (с визгом прыгают на кошек)

Тирр и Мриярр (исчезают)

Нэантэ (разочаровано): Уууу…Сбежали.

Эннариэль (задумчиво): А если не Элронд вынесет меня из зверинца, а я его вытащу? (бьет хвостом статую, та падает на пол)

Нэантэ: Осторожнее, разобьешь!

Эннариэль: Ничего, эльфы крепкие. (хватает зубами статую эльфа за ногу и, пыхтя, тащит ее к ступенькам)

Алекс (Нэантэ): Пошли, еще кого-нибудь окаменим-заморозим?

Нэантэ: Давай! (наперегонки уносятся на нижние этажи)

Эннариэль (протаскивает статую через два пролета, устало): Тяжелый, зараза. (замечает одну из дыр в стене, проделанную разбегавшимися пленниками) А если пойти коротким путем? (волочет статую к дыре, с трудом пропихивает ее вниз и выпрыгивает следом)

 

_на первом этаже_

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (тащит упирающегося василиска к выходу)

Лиара (вцепилась хвостом за ручку двери, мимо которой они проходили)

 

С гиканьем и визгом по лестнице скатываются два василиска.

 

Нэантэ: Наших бьют!

Алекс: Мочи назгула!

АНГМАРЕЦ (оценив соотношение сил, отпускает Лиару и несется к выходу)

Лиара (наконец освободившись от плаща, с воем и шипением пикирует на назгула)

АНГМАРЕЦ (катится по полу)

Нэантэ, Алекс и Лиара (рвут его балахон когтями)

АНГМАРЕЦ (проворным ползком пробирается к дверям)

Нэантэ (клюет назгула в район короны)

Алекс (бьет назгула хвостом)

Лиара (шипит и царапается)

АНГМАРЕЦ (вместе с тремя василисками кубарем выкатывается из зверинца)

 

_возле зверинца_

 

Две кошки чинно сидят на пригорке. Мриярр первой замечает живописную четверку, скатывающуюся по ступенькам.

 

Мриярр: Ангмарец, поздравляю! Ты не только первым справился с заданием, но и вывел из замка аж троих василисков. (взмахивает хвостом, василиски начинают превращаться обратно в телезрителей)

Нэантэ (с возмущенным писком стремительно ретируется обратно в зверинец, как только она пересекает порог, трансформация прекращается)

АНГМАРЕЦ (ловит за руки Алекса и Лиару, чтобы тоже не разбежались)

Лиара (уже в нормальном обличье, брыкается): Отпусти, нечисть Мордорская!

АНГМАРЕЦ (кошкам, практично): Баллы уже мои?

Мриярр: Да. Все три.

АНГМАРЕЦ (отпускает телезрителей): Вот и славно.

Лиара (сжав кулаки, наступает на назгула): Я сейчас тебе вторую смерть от женской руки внепланово организую! Ты зачем вообще ко мне прицепился, труп ходячий?! Сказано же было - ты должен Алекса ловить!

АНГМАРЕЦ (пятится к кошкам)

Мриярр (с внезапным приступом благодушия): Ладно, Ангма, можешь возвращаться на основной полигон.

Тирр (Лиаре): Все равно Кэлеборн уже де юре выбыл из шоу, так что сильно не переживай.

Лиара (переключает свое агрессивное внимание на кошек)

Мриярр: Ох, кажется из них инстинкты василисков окончательно не выветрились. (обе кошки исчезают)

Лиара (возмущенно): И как это называется?

Алекс: Кошачье коварство.

 

_позади зверинца_

 

С грохотом на землю падает статуя Элронда. На нее приземляется Эннариэль.

 

Эннариэль: Надо же, не разбился. (придирчиво оглядывает статую) Только слегка поцарапался. (озирается, пытаясь сориентироваться, куда она вылетела и где находится финиш с кошками) Вот не повезло! Что ж мне теперь, вокруг всего комплекса эту тяжесть тащить? (оставляет каменного Элронда и перебежками-перелетами несется на финиш за помощь)

 

_на финише_

 

Алекс и Лиара (обсуждают коварство ведущих и конкурсные безобразия)

Эннариэль (подлетает): О! Вас уже расколдовали? (смотрит на Алекса с Лиарой и совершенно случайно превращает их в камень) Ой! (искренне расстроено) Я не хотела, правда! (прыгает в зверинец за помощью)

 

_на первом подвальном этаже_

 

БЕРЕН (удирает от трех охранников, стреляющих в него фаерболлами)

Луиниль (удирает от двух больших паукообразных, оказавшихся невосприимчивыми к взгляду василиска)

БЕРЕН и Луиниль (сталкиваются на повороте, налетая друг на друга)

Луини (нагнувшись, прошмыгивает между ног Берена и сходу окаменяет одного из охранников)

БЕРЕН (налетает на паука и вырубает его ударом кулака по голове)

ВТОРОЙ ОХРАННИК (стрелял фаерболлом в Берена, но из-за возникшей свалки светящийся разряд попадает в паукообразного и взрывает его)

ТРЕТИЙ ОХРАННИК (пытается развернуться и сбежать, но под взглядом Луиниль превращается в камень)

БЕРЕН (не веря сам себе): Я нашел василиска?

Луиниль (гордо): Уррра! Я нашла "своего" участника!

Нэантэ (несется со стороны лестницы): Лу! Стой! Нам надо еще Арагорна расколдовать!

БЕРЕН (пытается поймать Луиниль): Про расколдовывание соперников в условиях конкурса ничего не говорилось!

Нэантэ: Шшшшш!!! (пикирует на Берена, кусает за палец, а потом окаменяет взглядом)

Луиниль (топорщит гребень): Не трогай моего участника!

Нэантэ: Скажи спасибо, что я в него ядом не плюнула!

Луиниль: Шшшшш!!!

Нэантэ: Щщщщщ!!!

Эннариэль (подпрыгивая, налетает на остальных): Подождите! Не деритесь! Я Алекса и Лиару нечаянно в камень превратила!

КЭЛЕБОРН (подкрадывается к василискам)

Нэантэ (первой замечает эльфа и с перепугу плюется в него ядом)

КЭЛЕБОРН (прикрывается руками, потом трясет ими и совсем не по-эльфийски воет)

Эннариэль и Луиниль (из гуманных соображений быстренько окаменяют Кэлеборна)

Луиниль: Нэн, что же ты наделала? Зачем ты ядом? Опять рефлексы?

Нэантэ (растерянно): Нет, когда я его глаза увидела, мне так страшно стало, что аж хвост к брюшку прилип. Вот я и плюнула.

Мриярр и Тирр (появляются)

Мриярр (обхватывает хвостом статую): Спасибочки, василискушки.

Тирр (Нэантэ, одобрительно): Хорошая интуиция.

Луиниль (сочувствующе): А что с ним будет?

Тирр: В каменном виде он хорошо сохранится, а потом мы его вылечим и в Лориен отправим.

Мряирр (многообещающе): От всего вылечим.

Тирр: Смотри, насмерть не залечи.

Мриярр (задумчиво изучает статую): Может, его в таком виде в Лориен доставить? То-то будет подданным радости.

Эннариэль (опять начинает плотоядно коситься на кошачьи хвосты)

Тирр (племяннице): Пошли уже, а то опять удирать придется. (исчезают)

Нэантэ (остальным, решительно): Мы расколдовываем Арагорна и Берена, или вы хотите на всегда василисками остаться?

Луиниль и Эннариэль (кивают в том смысле, что - да, расколдовывают)

 

Нэанте ведет Луиниль к тому месту, где застыл статуей Арагорн, Эннариэль остается охранять от местных окаменевшего Берена. Через четверть часа два василиска возвращаются с вполне живым Арагорном.

 

АРАГОРН (потирая пятку): А кусаться обязательно было?

Луиниль (покладисто): Могли и не кусать.

Эннариэль (подхватывает): Знаешь, сколько бы нам минас-тиритцы отвалили бы золота за твою статую?

Луиниль (кусает Берена)

БЕРЕН (оживает, хватается за ногу): Ох!

АРАГОРН (злорадно): Что? Больно?

БЕРЕН (сцепив зубы): Нет. Это я от неожиданности.

ВСЕ (выходят на крыльцо)

Мриярр (придирчиво): Арагорн вышел на четверть секунды раньше, значит два балла его, а Берену достается только один.

БЕРЕН (подскакивает): Но я не знал, что вы по выходу меряете. Я первым своего василиска нашел!

Нэантэ: Зато я Арагорна раньше разыскала! А потом еще полчаса вас с Луиниль найти не могла.

БЕРЕН: Ты меня укусила. И в камень превратила! За это надо снять баллы с вашей команды.

АРАГОРН: Меня тоже и в камень превратили и укусили. Но я же не требую снимать баллы с тебя и Кэлеборна за безобразия ваших василисков.

Мриярр: Кстати, о василисках. (собирается превращать девушек обратно)

Эннариэль: Подождите, там же еще Алекс и Лиара окаменевшие!

Мряирр: Лу, сбегай, укуси их по-быстрому, а то скоро сюда уже местный спецназ на разборки прилетит. Не хотелось бы сталкиваться.

Луиниль (бежит кусаться)

Эннариэль: Да! И еще Элронд каменный за зверинцем лежит.

Мриярр (одобрительно): Ну, и трудолюбивая же ты ящерка! Скольких в камень превратить успела.

Эннариэль (скромно потупляет взор)

Мриярр (возвращает Нэантэ и Эннариэль естественный вид и исчезает за Элрондом)

Нэантэ (по привычке крадется к хвосту Тирр)

Тирр: Кудааа?

Нэантэ (отдергивает руки и прячет их за спину)

Эннариэль (хищно косится на кошачий хвост)

Тирр: Да, что ж это за напасть такая?! (демонстративно садится на скрученный хвост)

Мриярр (появляется с Луиниль, Лиарой, Алексом и Элрондом): Поздравляю всех, конкурс закончен.

Эннариэль: А нам баллы? Зря я что ли Элронда из зверинца вытаскивала?

Мриярр: Поскольку заданием конкурса был вынос василиска участником, а не участника василиском, то, несмотря на все твои старания, Элронд не получает ни балла.

Эннариэль (разочарованно): Уууу!!! (незаметно пытается подкрасться к кончику хвоста Тирр)

Тирр (вовремя исчезает)

Мриярр (тоже убирает свой хвост в профилактических целях): Всем спасибо. До свиданья.

ВСЕ (исчезают)

 

**_8-й конкурс (ночной)_ **

 

Галадриэль, Лютиэн, Мелиан и Дарки появляются в каменистой пустыне. Все четверо одеты в одинаковые узкие длинные платья вечернего типа и туфли на очень высокой шпильке.

 

МЕЛИАН (недовольно): Это что за маскарад?

Дарки: Начало конкурса и первого испытания.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пытается пройтись по камушкам в таком наряде): Надеюсь, заданием конкурса будет не бег наперегонки?

Дарки: Почти угадала. Во-первых, вам надо дойти вон до той кучи камней. (машет рукой и, показывая пример, первой идет к цели по мелким и не очень камушкам)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (делает несколько неуверенных шагов, потом быстро осваивается и догоняет ведущую)

ЛЮТИЭН: Если это под силу человеческой женщине, то и я смогу.

Дарки (не оборачиваясь): Я уже говорила, я - не человек.

ЛЮТИЭН (фыркает и смело идет вперед, на втором шаге каблучок соскальзывает с камушка, нога подворачивается, но эльфийка, сделав неуловимо быстрое движение, ухитряется устоять на ногах)

МЕЛИАН (внимательно наблюдает за Галадриэль, потом так же легко идет по камням, осанвэ, дочери): /Представь, что ты бежишь на цыпочках/

ЛЮТИЭН (слушается совета и первой добегает до кучи камней, радостно): Я первая!

Дарки: Это пока был не конкурс, а только разминка. (кивает на стоящие возле камней три больших высоких кувшина, доверху наполненных водой) Их надо поставить на голову и пройти так, чтобы не расплескалось ни капли.

ЭЛЬФИЙКИ (с подозрением изучают кувшины)

ЛЮТИЭН (неуверенно): Так нечестно. Галадриэль лучше всех владеет магией воды. Она у нее не разольется, даже если перевернуть кувшин.

Дарки: На этом конкурсе магию использовать нельзя. Я прослежу, чтобы никто не жульничал. Да, руками кувшин поддерживать тоже нельзя.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А на голову хоть поставить руками можно? Или тоже без рук?

Дарки: Можно. Мы ведь не совсем садисты.

ЛЮТИЭН (берет свой кувшин, пытается поставить на голову)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и МЕЛИАН (наблюдают за ней)

ЛЮТИЭН (опускает руки, кувшин опасно покачивается)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ (затаив дыхание, наблюдают)

ЛЮТИЭН (опять попадает каблуком на камень, пошатывается, кувшин летит вниз, эльфийка его ловит, но половина воды выплескивается)

Дарки (владычицам): Кто следующий?

МЕЛИАН (передергивает плечами, ставит кувшин на голову и, для балансировки чуть расставив в стороны руки, несколько раз проходится от и до ближайших скал): Довольно, или мне так до вечера гулять?

Дарки (кивает): Хорошо. Галадриэль?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пока Мелиан ходила с кувшином, успела сплести косу из части своих волос и уложить на голове аккуратным колечком, теперь устанавливает кувшин в получившееся "гнездо" и непринужденно прогуливается перед остальными)

ЛЮТИЭН: Так нечестно!

Дарки: Почему? Вообще-то такие кувшины обычно так и носятся. Я рада, что хоть кто-то из вас знаком с культурой юго-восточных народов.

ЛЮТИЭН (Галадриэль, подозрительно): Интересно, откуда ты знала? Неужели, в Харад как-то в гости ездила?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (язвительно): Диссертацию по культуре Умбара писала.

Дарки: Ладно, теперь собственно первое задание.

МЕЛИАН: А до этого что было?

Дарки (хмыкает): Разминка. (щелкает пальцами, за ее спиной появляется пропасть, через которую перекинуты три мостика, каждый шириной в два пальца, кивает на противоположную сторону пропасти) Вам туда. С водой. Желательно, не разлить. (кувшин Лютиэн опять наполняется до краев)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (поскольку единственная так и не снимала кувшин с головы, быстро идет на мостик)

МЕЛИАН  (ставит кувшин на голову и идет к мостику)

ЛЮТИЭН (торопливо сплетает косицу и укладывает ее по методу Глэд, устанавливает кувшин и бежит за остальными): Мам, попробуй, так правда совсем не сложно!

МЕЛИАН: Мне и так хорошо.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (уже почти перешла мостик)

МЕЛИАН (остановилась, чтобы подождать дочь)

ЛЮТИЭН (спешит догнать Глэд и мать)

МЕЛИАН: Не беги, здесь слишком высоко, я тебя подожду.

ЛЮТИЭН: Но Галадриэль выигрывает!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (завершает переход пропасти)

Дарки: Она уже выиграла первый этап.

МЕЛИАН: Доча, хоть теперь не беги.

ЛЮТИЭН (второй заканчивает испытание)

МЕЛИАН (последней сходит с мостика, недовольно смотрит на владычицу Лориена)

Дарки: Прошу на второй этап конкурса. (исчезает вместе с эльфийками)

 

_в джунглях_

 

На поляне появляется Дарки и конкурсантки.

 

Дарки (широким жестом показывает на джунгли): Парочкой километров впереди еще одна поляна. До нее - заросли и дикие звери. Вам предлагается как можно быстрее туда попасть.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Все на этих же шпильках?

Дарки: Да.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я так и думала. (окидывает взглядом джунгли, подпрыгнув, цепляется за лиану и способом Тарзана уносится в джунгли)

МЕЛИАН (осторожно раздвигает ближайшие ветки и перелезает через них)

ТИГР (выглядывает из-за кустов, облизывается)

МЕЛИАН (проникновенно смотрит ему в глаза)

ТИГР (обиженно фыркает, прыгает на дерево и уходит по следу Глэд)

ЛЮТИЭН (думает несколько минут, потом начинает петь)

 

_дальше в джунглях_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перелетает с дерева на дерево)

ОБЕЗЬЯНЫ (дико удивились такому светло и длинноволосому явлению в их лесу и с визгом пытаются догнать Галадриэль)

ТИГР (в принципе тоже гонится за эльфийкой, но, поскольку обезьян куда больше и они ближе, начинает склоняться в пользу последних)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (озирается и понимает, что обезьяны вообще-то догоняют)

ТИГР (уже мысленно плюнул на эльфийку и обедает одной из приотставших обезьян)

ОБЕЗЬЯНЫ (почти догнали Владычицу)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (замечает внизу речку и прямо с дерева прыгает в нее)

ОБЕЗЬЯНЫ (разочарованно визжат)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (выныривает, осматривается и плывет в сторону финиша)

КРОКОДИЛ (лениво сползает с берега в воду и устремляется к эльфийке)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (быстро плывет к берегу)

КРОКОДИЛ (щелкает зубами за ее спиной)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пару раз поскользнувшись на каблуках, пытается выбраться по илистому берегу)

КРОКОДИЛ (радостно догоняет)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (оборачивается и с размаху резко бьет крокодила рукой с колечком между глаз)

КРОКОДИЛ (не ожидал такой подлости, тем более алмаз из кольца рассек кожу и оставил заметную вмятину в зеленом лбе)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (выбирается на берег, философски): Мифриловое колечко - не только ценный артефакт, но еще и неплохая ударная сила.

КРОКОДИЛ (обижено клацает зубами и уплывает)

ОБЕЗЬЯНЫ (перепрыгивают через речку и возобновляют преследование)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (удирает)

 

_на середине дистанции_

 

МЕЛИАН (старательно не увязая каблуками в сырой земле, медленно, но уверенно продвигается дальше, кроме тигра она уже распугала двух гиен и одну кобру)

ГРЕМУЧАЯ ЗМЕЯ (свисает с ветки)

МЕЛИАН (медленно, не отводя взгляда, обходит ее)

 

_на старте_

 

ЛЮТИЭН (заканчивает свою песню, вся живность в лесу погружается в сон)

Дарки (зевая): Вообще-то так не совсем честно.

ЛЮТИЭН (пожимает плечами и быстро бежит в уже безопасный лес)

 

_перед финишем_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (удивленно оборачивается на отставших обезьян, видит, что они заснули, и сама зевает, в пространство): Вот уж действительно, Тинэ никакой закон не писан. Да и что ей правила какого-то шоу, если для нее ни родители, ни темный Властелин не указ?

 

_на середине дистанции_

 

ЛЮТИЭН (озирается, видя, что ведущей рядом нет, разувается и босиком стремительно несется к финишу, ухватившись за одну из лиан, перепрыгивает речку, на том берегу споласкивает ноги, одевает туфли и теперь уже намного медленнее бежит к финишу)

 

_на финише_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (первой выходит на поляну)

ЛЮТИЭН (выбегает из джунглей парой минут позже, ованвэ матери, разочарованно): /Она опять меня обогнала!/

МЕЛИАН (укоризненно, Глэд): /Вообще-то могла бы и подождать. Хоть бы раз дала ребенку выиграть. И не стыдно? Девочка так старалась/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Между прочим, в этом конкурсе пока только я правил не нарушала/

МЕЛИАН: /Что это меняет? Посмотри на себя - пришедшая из-за моря, Владычица Лориена, владеющая одним из трех колец, и не можешь один раз уступить юной девушке? Обязательно надо быть победительницей? Неудивительно, что ты послушалась черных слов Феанора/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Ты считаешь, что раз я тогда пошла за Феанором, то недостойна победы и здесь?/

МЕЛИАН: /Зачем ворошить прошлое? Но здесь и сейчас ты могла бы быть великодушнее к мечтам юных/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Ворошить прошлое? Я?! Мел, тебя совсем ослепила любовь к дочери? Я хоть словом заикнулась о том, чья судьба привела моего брата в плен к Саурону? Это ты начала вспоминать дела давно минувших дней/

МЕЛИАН: /Глэд, что за глупости?! Тебе ведь далеко не первая тысяча лет пошла. Стоит ли мерятся, кто первый вспомнил? Но я же вижу, что ты считаешь Лютиэн виновной в судьбе Финрода/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (молчит)

МЕЛИАН: /Нельзя обвинять любящих. Твой брат всегда понимал это. Не стой сейчас у нее на пути. Она так мечтает об этой победе. Но юной Лютиэн не сравниться с тобой в честном соревновании. Она легко бы победила в жизни без правил. Но здесь конкурс, и слишком много условностей, позволяющих тебе украсть у нее победу. Умерь свою гордыню и уступи!/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тихо): /Нет/

МЕЛИАН (вздыхает) /Кэрдан был мудрее. Когда нам показывали предыдущее шоу перед приездом сюда, я видела, как он смог отказаться от шанса на победу ради следующего поколения. Пусть и ради человека/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Нет, Мэл, ты не права. Я в самом деле хочу этой победы и не собираюсь ее просто уступать так кому бы то ни было. Но дело даже не в этом. Пусть ты и не поймешь, но возможное получение главного приза Лютиэн меня пугает больше, чем даже победа Саурона/

МЕЛИАН (ошарашенно): /Что?! Глэд, о чем ты? Как ты вообще можешь сравнивать?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает): /После прошлого шоу я чуть больше разбираюсь в технических возможностях организаторов и их последствиях. Из всех возможных победителей, Лютиэн будет наиболее опасна для Арды использованием полученного приза/

МЕЛИАН (требовательно):  /Объясни/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Ни мы с Финродом, ни, например, Кэрдан или Элронд не собираемся менять свои судьбы. Наш удел известен. И он в Валиноре. Мы лишь хотим сократить время разлуки с любимыми, не меняя сути предначертанного/

МЕЛИАН: /Лютиэн тоже/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Нет. Даже если я, например, поддамся на соблазн несколько нечестно воспользоваться подарком ведущих, максимум, чего я могу захотеть - увеличить срок действия порталов с трех сотен до десятка тысяч лет, но это все равно не изменит ни мою судьбу, ни Финрода. То же касается и остальных, слишком рано расставшихся с близкими им людьми/

МЕЛИАН: /К чему ты клонишь?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Трюки ведущих с разной скоростью течения времени позволят им остановить Лютиэн и Берена на границах Внешнего Моря, не давая уйти за него и завершить дорогу людей. Пойманное мгновение можно растянуть на триста лет, а можно и на три тысячи, и почти на вечность. Ты не находишь, что это слишком большой соблазн?/

МЕЛИАН (задумчиво): /Может быть. Но какое в этом зло?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Это ты мне ответь, майя Мелиан. Лютиэн избежит выбранной ею же участи людей и тысячелетиями будет  жить в межмирье, причем не просто в ином измерении, а имеющем прямую связь с Валинором. Это не принесет вреда нашему миру?/

МЕЛИАН (неуверенно): /Не будь такой пессимистичной. Пока речь идет только о трех столетиях. Это мгновение для Валинора/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Ты лучше меня знаешь свою дочь. За эти триста лет она десять раз успеет узнать о той возможности, о которой я тебе сказала, и о способах ее реализации. Она не воспользуется ею?/

МЕЛИАН (молчит, после паузы): /А Саурон? Его победа так же опасна/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Не думаю. Во-первых, ведущие не только не обещают ему связи с нашем миром, а совсем наоборот. А во-вторых... (на секунду замолкает) … насколько я знаю Врага, его слишком манит власть, и он легко меняет приоритеты/

МЕЛИАН (хмыкает): /Ну да, сначала с сильмариллами носился как курица с тухлыми яйцами, а потом все на свете за своим колечком забыл/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Вот именно. Получив доступ в иные миры и не имея над собой хозяина в лице Моргота, он очень скоро оставит даже помыслы об Арде. Думаю, миллионы других миров для него окажутся куда привлекательнее/

МЕЛИАН (вздыхает): /И только Тинэ хочет одновременно получить и иные миры и связь с Валинором/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Вот и я об этом. К тому же, заметь, я не пытаюсь изменить свой выбор. Ни один из них. В отличии от твоей дочери/

МЕЛИАН: /Не суди ее строго/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Я не сужу. Но и в моих решениях хватало такого, от чего бы я сейчас отказалась. Но ты права, судьбы мира не переписать. И здесь я пытаюсь выиграть лишь сокращение разлуки с Финродом, которая ни коим разом не была результатом моего выбора. Тинувиэль же добровольно отреклась и от вечности с вами, и от Валинора ради своей любви. И я очень уважаю ее за смелость этого выбора. Но сейчас она пытается отыграть обратно уплаченную за любовь цену. И это плохо на нее влияет/

МЕЛИАН (опять вздыхает): /Поверь, я это уже заметила/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Эти шоу - странная вещь. На первый взгляд они кажутся пустопорожней ерундой, но иногда исподволь меняют нас куда больше, чем мы ожидаем/

МЕЛИАН (после раздумий): /Но, с другой стороны, кто сказал, что воля Эру не может реализовываться в иных мирах? И если Лютиэн победит тут, то, возможно, именно так было угодно Иллюватору?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается): /Ты неисправима. Согласна, такое возможно. Но поддаваться Лютиэн я принципиально не буду/

МЕЛИАН: /Теперь и я, наверное, тоже/

Дарки: Кхм, кхм! Старшее поколение, вернитесь на грешную землю. Кончайте ваш телепатический треп.

ЛЮТИЭН (со смесью подозрения и надежды): /Мама, о чем вы говорили?/

МЕЛИАН: /Глэд убедила меня, что непедагогично нарушать правила и помогать тебе выиграть/

ЛЮТИЭН: /Что?! (обиженно, с упреком) Мама!/

МЕЛИАН: /То, что в Арде на твою долю выпало слишком много несправедливости еще не повод, использовать ее здесь в свою пользу. Если можешь, побеждай честно. Если нет, значит такова твоя и моя судьба. И, как бы мне ни было тяжело, я не буду пытаться изменить ее обманом/

Дарки (качает головой): Эльфийки, вы невыносимы, на третьем испытании договорите. (исчезает вместе с конкурсантками)

 

_в Гренландии, на вершине ледника_

 

Все появляются, на ногах вместо уже поднадоевших туфель на шпильках - коньки. Вечерние платья сменили более уместные в данной ситуации спортивные костюмы.

 

Дарки (кивает вниз, на ослепительные трассы и обрывы): Осталось спуститься вниз, и конкурс закончен.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (смотрит на спуск): Легко сказать.

Дарки: Ну, вы догоняйте, а я короткой дорогой. (исчезает и появляется уже внизу, на финише)

МЕЛИАН (легкомысленно): Все равно, я травмы легче вас переношу. (отталкивается и скользит вниз, успешно спрыгивает с первого обрыва, все набирая скорость, подносится ко второму обрыву, так же легко преодолевает его, стремительно лавируя, объезжает несколько не покрытых льдом скал, благодаря набранной скорости ласточкой перелетает через две последние пропасти и тормозит в полушаге от ведущей)

ЛЮТИЭН (восхищенно): Ну, ма дает!

 

_внизу_

 

Дарки (невозмутимо отряхивает ледяную крошку, слегка осыпавшую ее при торможении Мелиан): Первая уже есть. Остальные?

 

_сверху_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вместе ехать слишком опасно. Не приведи Эру, столкнемся. Давай, ты первая.

ЛЮТИЭН (недоверчиво): Ты уступаешь?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Все равно я по победам уже опережаю вас. Даже если я сейчас приеду последней, у меня в сумме будет максимальный балл за этот конкурс. Стоит ли рисковать? Тем более, если дойдет дело до их спасателей, которые далеко не всегда в наличии, то вообще все баллы пропадут.

ЛЮТИЭН (кивает): Логично. Но слишком расчетливо.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пожимает плечами): У всех свои недостатки.

ЛЮТИЭН (отталкивается и едет на спуск)

МЕЛИАН (внизу, Дарки): У вас хоть есть спасатели или страховка?

Дарки (уклончиво):  Нууу… в определенной степени.

ЛЮТИЭН (успешно доезжает до первого обрыва и, лишь слегка покачнувшись, преодолевает его)

МЕЛИАН и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (внимательно следят за Лютиэн)

ЛЮТИЭН (доезжает до второго обрыва, но после прыжка не удерживается на ногах и кубарем катится вниз)

МЕЛИАН (дергается вперед)

Дарки (ловит ее за плечо)

ЛЮТИЭН (ухитряется усесться на пятую точку и дальше скользит пусть не вполне классическим стилен, но достаточно успешно, сворачивает в противоположную от выбранного матерью спуска и вместо гряды камней едет к еще одному обрыву)

Дарки (снизу, поддерживающе): Молодец, так держать!

ЛЮТИЭН (спрыгивает с невысокого обрыва, в прыжке выравнивается и приземляется на коньки, преодолевает несколько поворотов, перепрыгивает через два нешироких ущелья, в очередном немного промахивается и падает на одну трассу ниже, но таки удерживается на ногах)

МЕЛИАН (не отводит взгляда от дочери)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (смотрит вперед и видит, что Лютиэн подъезжает к последнему обрыву, слишком широкому для ее не такой уж большой скорости)

ЛЮТИЭН (несется к обрыву)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (незаметно касается кольцом соседней ледяной глыбы, шепчет слова заклинания)

 

Ледяная шапка под обрывом начинает стремительно разрастаться, удлиняясь прямо на глазах.

 

Дарки (спохватывается): Это что за противоестественные аномалии? (смотрит на Мелиан)

МЕЛИАН (только сейчас замечает обрыв)

Дарки (переводит взгляд на Галадриэль)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (уже стоит как ни в чем не бывало)

ЛЮТИЭН (доезжает до обрыва и спрыгивает на середину наращенного Глэд "трамплина", по нему постепенно замедляясь скользит вниз к матери и ведущей, подъезжая, радостно): Ура!!!

МЕЛИАН (обнимает дочь): Умница! (Галадриэль, осанвэ) /И кто тут совсем недавно выступал на счет честных побед и "не помогать"?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Одно дело баллы, а другое - безопасность. На местных спасателей лучше особо не рассчитывать. И если они один раз оперативно сработали с Тинголом, это еще ни о чем не говорит/

Дарки (кричит): Владычица, мы тебя ждем!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (начинает спуск по трассе Лютиэн, только уже учитывая предыдущие ошибки, более непринужденно и без падений, приземляется тоже на творение кольца своего)

Дарки (не очень уверенно): А это честно?

ЛЮТИЭН (удивленно): Почему нет?  Я же так же само ехала, какая разница?

Дарки (понимает, что Лютиэн не знает про внезапно наросший лед): Ладно, пусть будет как есть. Не придиралась же я за клофелиновое пение.

ЛЮТИЭН (не понимающе): За что?

Дарки: Не важно. Итак, Галадриэль два раза победила и один раз заняла третье место. У Мелиан - одно первое и два третьих, а у Лютиэн - три вторых места. По итогам Глэд получает 3 балла, Лютиэн - 2 балла и Мелиан - 1 балл.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (внезапно исчезает, просто так, без порталов и световых эффектов)

Дарки: Не поняла. Что это еще за фокусы?

ЛЮТИЭН: А вы говорите, что Глэд правила не нарушает.

Дарки: Ну, вообще-то, строго говоря, конкурс уже закончился. Так что, по этому пункту - никаких нарушений. Но куда, а главное - как ее унесло?

ЛЮТИЭН (зябко ежится на ветру): Может в другом месте ее подождем? В той же степи, где мы обычно отдыхаем между конкурсами.

Дарки: А если она сюда вернется?

 

За их спинами в паре метров над землей появляются Кэрдан и Галадриэль, падают и приземляются на ноги. Оба в экзотических шубах/полушубках.

 

КЭРДАН (учительским тоном): Видишь, уже хорошо получается, почти не ошиблась с сточкой выхода.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (отдает ему кольцо-перемещатель): Все равно эти прыжки не по мне.

Дарки (оборачивается, удивленно разглядывает эльфов): Где вас носило?

КЭРДАН: У Тирр спросишь.

Дарки (Кэрдану): А ты что тут делаешь? Вроде должен на конкурсе Дрона быть.

КЭРДАН: Он уже закончился.

Тирр (появляется, нервно): У нас опять ЧП на мой несчастный хвост!

КЭРДАН (догадывается): Мриярр?

Тирр (кивает): Дарки, забери Дрона из этого измерения (мысленно передает координаты), а я поскакала искать остальных.

Дарки (исчезает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Остальных? Что-то случилось с Фином?

Тирр: Надеюсь, что ничего. (исчезает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (встревожено): Он вместе с Сауроном, и кошка засунула их в какую-то  дыру?!

КЭРДАН (не очень оптимистично): С ними еще Леголас.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Это должно меня утешить?

КЭРДАН: Он лучше всех разбирается в психологии рурров. И вместе с Ласом у Тирр куда больше шансов отыскать пропавших, чем если бы они были только вдвоем.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вдвоем с Сауроном? (бледнеет)

МЕЛИАН (берет Глэд за руку): Не переживай. Твое волнение не поможет брату. Будь сильной.

Дарки (появляется): Раз наш конкурс уже, наконец, вполне закончился и все вернулись, то - прошу в портал.

КЭРДАН (с подозрением смотрит на очередное светящееся окно)

Дарки: На этот раз - без подвоха. Я же не какая-то психованная кошка.

ВСЕ (уходят в портал)

 

**_в совсем другом месте_ **

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (выходит из портала и понимает, что что-то не так, делает попытку шагнуть назад, но сталкивается с Сауроном)

САУРОН: Куда лезешь, остроухий?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с внезапной догадкой): Мриярр! (осознает, что во время перехода кошка ухитрилась стянуть у него Линдирово кольцо миров) Ммморгот!

САУРОН (довольно): О, уже эльфы ругаться начали? Моя школа.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сарказмом): Ага. Сейчас так потемнею, что аж в орка с разгону превращусь.

ФИНРОД (пытается оглядеться, но получается не очень, так как вокруг кромешная тьма): Где мы?

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно): Ловушки от Мриярр продолжаются. Гортауэр, тьма ведь по твоей части, не подскажешь, куда нас занесло?

САУРОН (после паузы): Не знаю. Но мне это место чем-то напоминает мои же подземелья.

ФИНРОД (зажигает небольшой светящийся огонек на кончиках сжатых пальцев левой руки, Саурону, с горькой иронией): Знаешь, мне почему-то тоже.

ЛЕГОЛАС (в неверном свете пытается разглядеть теряющиеся во мраке своды): На счет Сауроновских подземелий не знаю, но залы Мории выглядят жалкой каморкой по сравнению с этим.

САУРОН и ФИНРОД (со странным выражением смотрят друг на друга)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с намеком): Кхм-кхм! Не знаю, что там вам почудилось, но это обычный очень глубокий каменный мешок, из которого, между прочим, надо как-то выбираться.

ФИНРОД: Сомневаюсь, что здесь есть выход.

САУРОН: Выход есть всегда. Его надо только найти. (решительно уходит во тьму)

ФИНРОД (печально смотрит вверх, где, сколько хватает света, видны только каменные стены)

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмурится)

Мриярр (появляется): Няяяяяяяя!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (стремительно хватает кошку за шкирку): Трехглазая, а ну, признавайся, что это за безобразия?! Куда подарочное кольцо дела?

Мриярр (топорщит шерсть на загривке, возмущенно-жалобно): Мяввв! Мяяяяяввв!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): /Кошка, ты что, говорить разучилась?/

Мриярр: Рррррр!!! /Пррроклятье! Меня затянуло в ваш портал!/

ЛЕГОЛАС (нравоучительно): /Не рой яму ближнему, и сама в нее не провалишься/

Мриярр: /Эльф, не умничай!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Погоди, так ты что, обратно выбраться не можешь?/

Мриярр (раздраженно): /Могла бы - так я бы тут сидела?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /А кольцо?/

Мриярр: /Что - кольцо? Оно в операторской осталось, да и толку с него тут как с козла молока!/

ФИНРОД (Леголасу): Почему ведущая молчит?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А ты ее не слышишь? Даже по-осанвэ?

ФИНРОД: Нет. А должен?

Мриярр: Миииуиииииииии!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревоженно): /Да скажи же наконец, куда ты нас засунула? И что с тобой?/

Мриярр (слабо): /Это склеп, один из мертвых миров. Почти черная дыра. Здесь нет ни капли своей энергии, и само пространство жадно высасывает ее. А мы, рурры, энергетически слишком чувствительны. Обычно в этом наше преимущество, а здесь я погасну даже в несколько раз быстрее Саурона/ (падает в обморок)

ЛЕГОЛАС (молчит)

ФИНРОД (по выражению его лица догадывается, что все еще хуже, чем казалось, осторожно): Леголас?

ЛЕГОЛАС (растеряно трет висок): Если бы я внимательнее слушал, когда Тирр рассуждала об энергетических потоках... (зовет) Саурон!

САУРОН (выходит в круг света): Соскучился, лихолесец?

ЛЕГОЛАС (озабочено): Где ты обычно берешь силу для своего чаровства?

САУРОН: А что? Хочешь попрактиковаться? (замечает неподвижную тушку кошки) Таааак… (отвечает, серьезно) По-разному. Чаще в окружающем мире, но есть и некоторый внутренний запас.

ЛЕГОЛАС (пересказывает остальным, что сказала рурр)

САУРОН (уязвленно): И почему она считает, что на меня этот мир быстрее подействует? Эльфы вообще хлюпики.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Насколько я помню со слов Тирр, чем сильнее чародей и чем больше он использует силу, тем мене прочно она привязана к его собственной энергетической матрице. (неуверенно) Как-то так.

ФИНРОД (подключается к теоретическим изысканиям): А как же тогда сами рурры? Их же отнюдь нельзя назвать слишком сильными. Почему тогда кошка считает, что она здесь самой первой погибнет?

ЛЕГОЛАС: У них другая беда. Тирр говорила, что в отличии от большинства других рас, рурры прежде всего существуют на энергетическом уровне, а материальная форма у них вообще вторична.

САУРОН (мрачнеет): Я тоже как-то всегда полагал это существенным достоинством. (грустно хмыкает) Думаете, удалось бы мне так долго глазиком над Барад Дуром без тела провисеть, если бы для меня материальное воплощение было первично?

ФИНРОД: А кошка не сказала, сколько у нас времени? И сколько у нее?

ЛЕГОЛАС (качает головой): Нет. (приседает и осторожно проводит рукой над головой Мриярр)

Мриярр (на несколько мгновений приходит в себя): /Лас, не делай так больше. И позови Тирр, она своей смертью сможет вытянуть отсюда хоть тебя с Финродом/

ФИНРОД: Что она сказала?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ничего хорошего.

САУРОН: Кстати, эльфы, судя по всему, не рассчитывайте на чертоги Намо. Если кошка права, то  отсюда и никакому фэа не вырваться.

ФИНРОД (философски): Печально. Но, в крайнем случае, мы хоть избавим Средиземье от многих бед в твоем лице.

САУРОН (удивленно моргает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (Саурону): А действительно, тебя ведь вытянули из прошлого. И если ты тут погибнешь, то не будет никакой Войны кольца, никаких… А кстати, из какого времени ты тут?

САУРОН (мрачно): И Моргот меня дернул согласиться на это шоу?!

ФИНРОД (вздыхает, о своем): Бедная Глэд, она этого не переживет. Но, надеюсь, то, что Артано не вернется в Арду, изменит историю к лучшему.

САУРОН (Финроду, раздраженно): Бла-бла-бла. И вечно тебя тянет погибнуть ради всеобщего блага или избавления от вселенского зла. В котором вы, эльфы, видите только меня. Но не надейся, ничего не выйдет. (Леголасу) Тридцать третье столетие второй эпохи.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Жаль.

ФИНРОД: Эээ…? Я плохо знаю историю после свой смерти.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это примерно за сотню лет до последнего Союза и до того как Исильдур его (кивает на Саурона) развоплотил. Тогда уже были откованы все кольца.

САУРОН: Вот именно. Даже если я не вернусь, Кольцо может и само завершить мои планы. Так даже интереснее. Если истари с эльфами не будут опасаться моего возрождения, они могут не заметить путешествий Кольца. И у него появится шанс найти себе достойного носителя, а не этих придурковатых хоббитов.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вот только хоббитов не надо трогать, ладно?

САУРОН: Эти порулослики как заноза в одном месте! Если бы я только мог знать заранее, я бы их уничтожил самыми первыми! Подумать только, попади Кольцо к любому эльфу, гному или человеку,  у Гендальфа и компании вообще не было бы ни единого шанса!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с горячностью): Элессар бы не поддался!

САУРОН (пренебрежительно хмыкает): Если бы у него было кольцо? Сын Трандуила, ты и близко не представляешь себе силу его влияния. Я согласен даже где-то уважать Арагорна за то, что у него хватило упрямства так никогда и не коснуться Кольца, но возьми он его, и потомок Исильдура не избежал бы судьбы своего предка.

ФИНРОД: Извините, что я отвлекаю вас от обсуждения нюансов прошлого, которое, с моей точки зрения, еще будущее, но, по-моему, у нас есть более насущные проблемы.

САУРОН: А как же готовность смиренно умереть ради моей погибели?

ФИНРОД: Поскольку Средиземью от твоего уничтожения именно тут и сейчас пользы будет чуть, если вообще будет, то можно объединить усилия для освобождения из этой дыры.

САУРОН (присвистывает): И это говорит Финрод Фелагунд?! С ума сойти! Прав был Ангмарец, до чего только не доводит эльфов участие в шоу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (о чем-то раздумывает): Финрод, а тебя из какого времени сюда выдернули?

ФИНРОД: Почти в самом конце. Уже из Сауроновского плена.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Аааа…

САУРОН (насторожено): Что "ааа"?

ЛЕГОЛАС (нехотя): Тут Мриярр один выход предложила, но он мне очень не нравится.

САУРОН (догадливо-язвительно): А если бы Владыка Нарготронда попал сюда из более ранних времен, ты не пережил бы его отсутствия в последующей мировой истории и воспользовался предложением Мриярр?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Где-то так.

САУРОН: Эльфффы!

ЛЕГОЛАС (подозрительно смотрит на Саурона): Знаешь, к концу предыдущего шоу Арагорн говорил это именно с такой интонацией.

САУРОН: Ну, уж если вы Элессара довели, то стоит ли удивляться, что у меня на вас уже скоро аллергия начнется?

ФИНРОД: У тебя иммунитет на эльфов должен был выработаться за столько-то тысячелетий.

САУРОН (удивленно смотрит на Фелагунда): По-моему, этот мир на тебя как-то очень странно влияет. Мне показалось, или ты пытался шутить?

ФИНРОД (сдвигает плечами)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кстати, Гортауэр, ты, когда ходил на разведку, ничего полезного не нашел?

САУРОН (качает головой): Нет. Мы заперты в очень глубоком гигантском колодце.

ФИНРОД (с тревогой смотрит на кошку): /Леголас, а все-таки, что за способ тебе подсказала Мриярр?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Даже не спрашивай/

САУРОН (задумчиво): Прямым ударом я эти скалы быстро не снесу, а вот если попробовать…

САУРОН (начинает петь-декламировать): 

 

Тьмы порожденья, ставшие прахом

Хозяева мира, ушедшие в мрак

Восстаньте, отриньте забвенье и страхи

Разрушьте остатки воздвигнутых врат,

 

Стоящих меж миром живых и умерших

Как память о том, что забыто давно,

Которой нет места в столетьях пришедших

Закройте навеки в Иное окно,

 

С собою свой мир заберите в могилу

Сломайте, сотрите руины дворцов,

Как смерть унесла вас из этого мира

Разбейте на порох каменья оков.

 

Каменные стены начинают дрожать. Сверху падает несколько увесистых валунов. Эльфы едва успевают отскочить.

 

ФИНРОД (Саурону, перебивает): Что ты делаешь?!

САУРОН: У тебя есть лучшие идеи?

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит на трескающиеся стены): Ну, допустим, теперь мы из этого каменного мешка, может, и выберемся. Вопрос в том, чтобы было куда.

ФИНРОД (осуждающе смотрит на Саурона): Разрушитель Морготов! Тебе бы только ломать!

САУРОН (отскакивает от катящихся сверху уже почти непрерывным потоком валунов): Я не понял, тебе эти руины дороги как археологическая ценность?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Быстрее наверх, а то нас засыплет!  (подхватывает бесчувственную кошку и начинает подниматься по быстро растущей горе камней)

ФИНРОД (прыгает следом)

САУРОН (начинает так же ловко перескакивать между камнями, неожиданно морщится и хватается рукой за висок, тут же оступается, но, с трудом удержав равновесие, не падает, а лишь спрыгивает на несколько камней вниз)

ЛЕГОЛАС и ФИНРОД (поднялись уже на самую вершину свеженасыпанной каменной горки и дальше  лезут по трескающимся буквально под их пальцами стенам)

САУРОН (пытается догнать эльфов)

ЛЕГОЛАС (одновременно и карабкается наверх, и удерживает накинутую на плечи тушку Мриярр)

ФИНРОД (обрадовано): Я вижу свет! (Леголасу) Тебе помочь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (сквозь зубы): Я сам!

ФИНРОД (одной рукой перехватывает Мриярр): Тяжелая, а с виду такая маленькая. Выбирайся, тут недалеко уже, а я потом тебе ее кину.

ЛЕГОЛАС (секунду сомневается, но отпускает Мриярр и быстро ползет к выходу, где виднеется ночное небо с редкими звездами)

САУРОН (опять оступается, скатывается на несколько метров вниз, пока он падает, парочка валунов успевает по нему прокатиться)

ЛЕГОЛАС (выбирается наружу, Финроду): Бросай!

ФИНРОД (с усилием кидает кошку)

ЛЕГОЛАС (ловит Мриярр, смотрит вниз): Финрод, а где Саурон?

ФИНРОД: Тебе его не хватает? (догоняет Леголаса, бегло осматривается - они находятся в каменной долине, со всех сторон слышен грохот обрушивающихся камней)

ЛЕГОЛАС (всматривается в провал, кричит): Саурон?!

САУРОН (очередной раз пытается взобраться на каменную горку, но в полной темноте опять оступается, психует): Да сколько ж можно! (взрывает ближайшие несколько камней, заодно во вспышке света успевает рассмотреть остальные и одним рывком добирается до все более трескающейся стены)

ЛЕГОЛАС (Финроду, неуверенно): Ты хоть посвети ему, что ли?

ФИНРОД (проникновенно): Леголас, это - Саурон.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Но мы же не дома. Тем более, там его все равно уже уничтожили. В мое время.

ФИНРОД (качает головой): И что я делаю? (посылает вниз маленький огонек, сорвавшийся с кончиков пальцев)

САУРОН (уклоняется от летящего прямо в него огонька, тихо): Ну, не в лицо же, эльф! (выбирается наверх по трещинам, едва видимым в слабом свете зависшей рядом светящейся точки)

ФИНРОД (со смесью отвращения и раскаяния за невольно оказанную помощь смотрит на поднимающегося Саурона)

САУРОН (падает на камни возле провала, слабо): Кошка была права.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): Руррам это свойственно. А в чем именно?

САУРОН: Так погано мне давно не было. (щелкает пальцами, недоверчиво) Ну, и? Я майяр или как? (с трудом встает, удивленно смотрит на свою руку, будто сомневаясь в ее материальности) Меня не раз убивали, но и тогда я чувствовал себя более живым чем сейчас.

ЛЕГОЛАС (наклоняется над кошкой, проверяет дыхание): Она говорила, что на нее этот мир подействует быстрее.

САУРОН: Наверное, не надо было петь.

ФИНРОД (оглядывается): Похоже Артано слегка перестарался. Пора уходить, а то тут скоро вся долина провалится.

ЛЕГОЛАС (опять взваливает на себя Мриярр, но уже без былой легкости)

ФИНРОД: /Леголас, ты нормально себя чувствуешь?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не очень.

ФИНРОД: Давай кошку мне.

ЛЕГОЛАС (не спорит)

 

Эльфы и Саурон относительно быстро добираются до края долины, отмеченного грядой невысоких скал. За их спинами разрастается бездонная пропасть.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (оглядывается): Где-то я такое уже видел. Когда Бара Дур упал, Мордор почти так же провалился.

САУРОН (вяло): Да? (тоже оглядывается) Ну, хоть буду знать, как оно после было.

ФИНРОД (встревоженно): Впереди то же самое.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Саурон, ты что, всю планету запустил на самоуничтожение?

САУРОН (устало): Не знаю. (садится на камни) И это не планета. Осколок. Я просто позволил завершиться тому, что должно было здесь произойти много веков назад. (опускает голову на руки)

ЛЕГОЛАС (растеряно): Финрод, ты можешь хоть что-то сделать? Тут же сейчас все рассыплется?

ФИНРОД (опускает кошку на камни): Не знаю. Попробую. (задумчиво смотрит на каменные долины) Когда-то и здесь цвели сады, пели птицы и журчали ручьи…

САУРОН (со стоном): Эрууу…, только не начинай опять о бабочках и цветочках. Мне и так тошно.

ЛЕГОЛАС (Саурону, почти вежливо): Пожалуйста, будь добр заткнуться.

ФИНРОД:

 

Если …

Если жизнь побеждает смерть

Если …

                Если надежда сильнее проклятий

Если здесь хоть что-то достойное памяти есть

Песнь моя будет громче всех темных заклятий.

 

Тень прошлого, что хранит любовь,

То, что рождено было этой землёй,

И чего не коснулся войны огонь,

Пусть же не уйдёт теперь в мир иной!

 

Пусть оживет и под звезды вернется

Все, что не проклято прошлой войною

Все, чья судьба нитью тонкою вьется

Пусть возродится сейчас предо мною!

 

Часть камней поднимается в воздух, начинает кружиться, повинуясь мелодии, и постепенно складывается в покалеченный, полуразрушенный, но все-таки замок. Внутри замка начинается дождь.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Прыгаем! (сначала забрасывает кошку, а потом и сам цепляется за последнюю ступеньку зависшего в воздухе замка)

ФИНРОД (неуверенно смотрит на Саурона)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с натугой подтягивается и полностью взбирается на ступеньку): Быстрее! Сейчас тут кроме замка вообще ничего не останется!

САУРОН (резко встает, с кривоватой вымученной улыбкой): Я могу! (прыгает к висящему замку, но промазывает и падает обратно на камни.

ФИНРОД (с сарказмом): Ну-ну.

САУРОН (поднимается, вытирает кровь на рассеченной при падении скуле)

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит вниз с тревогой): Быстрее, там сейчас все в бездну провалится!

ФИНРОД (прыгает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (подает ему руку и вытягивает на висящую в воздухе лестницу)

САУРОН (разбегается, прыгает и, наконец, долетает до ступенек)

 

Последняя скала рассыпается в пыль, и замок повисает в полной пустоте.

  

САУРОН (поднимается на пару ступенек выше, прислушивается к себе, удивленно): А здесь совсем не так плохо, как внизу. (быстро залечивает рану)

ЛЕГОЛАС (подхватывает): Да! Исчезло это ощущение, что ты будто решето, сквозь которое стремительно утекает вода.

ФИНРОД: Может, и кошка очнется?

ЛЕГОЛАС (наклоняется над Мриярр): Сама - вряд ли.

ФИНРОД (Леголасу): Отойди.

 

Проходит несколько минут.

 

ФИНРОД: Не получается. (оседает рядом с кошкой)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эээ…, Владыка!

ФИНРОД (теряет сознание)

 

Тут же от замка откалывается первый камушек и уносится в пустоту, за ним падает второй, третий...

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (с чувством): Моргот!

САУРОН: Не думаю, что он тебя услышит. (стоит, опершись о стенку, по внешнему виду так сразу и не скажешь - то ли просто стенка рядом оказалась, то ли без нее удержаться в вертикальном положении было бы проблематично)

ЛЕГОЛАС (раздраженно разворачивается к нему, но так и не произносит ответной колкости)

САУРОН: Принц, если можешь хоть что-то сделать, то самое время.

ЛЕГОЛАС (решившись): /Тирр!/

Тирр (появляется, с разгона): Куда вас нечистая сила унес… (озирается) Миииит перез! (еще раз озирается, с чувством) Миииув!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Прости, что я тебя позвал, но мне показалось…

Тирр (перебивает): Все нормально. Хорошо, что не позвал раньше, а сейчас…(замолкает, закрывает глаза)

ФИНРОД (приходит в себя): Что произошло?

Тирр (не открывая глаз): Эльф, _никогда_ не пытайся восстановить угасающего рурра!

ФИНРОД: Мне казалось, у меня почти получилось.

Тирр (фыркает, открывает глаза): Не тебе первому. Но это факта не меняет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревоженно): Неужели, Мри уже нельзя помочь?

Тирр (уклончиво): Может быть и можно, но об этом - потом. (Финроду) Ты Гестбилд почти из небытия вызвал. А теперь он начал разрушаться. Сможешь удержать его еще хотя бы несколько минут?

ФИНРОД: Кого?

Тирр (слегка раздраженно): Ррр! Замок. Это его так зовут - Гестбилд.

САУРОН: Я-то полагал, что у замков обычно бывают названия, а не имена.

Тирр: А у этого - имя!

ФИНРОД: Постараюсь, но он какой-то странный, мне трудно понять.

Тирр: Гестбилд магический по своей природе. Сейчас я пошлю тебе образ, каким он был при… при жизни, насколько это возможно для замков. Так будет легче.

ФИНРОД (принимает мысленный образ, не удерживается от удивленного восклицания)

Тирр: Теперь дальше. Из этого места чертовски нелегко уйти. Пусть не так невозможно, как с самой планеты, но тоже слишком сложно.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с готовностью): Что надо делать?

Тирр: Тебе - ничего. (смотрит на Саурона)

САУРОН (риторически): И почему мне кажется, что мне это совсем не понравится?

Тирр (с намеком): Как я уже сказала, эльф по определению не может вытянуть энергетику рурра, а вот маяр -да.

САУРОН: Я - лечить? И кого? Эту скандалистку Мриярр? Ты издеваешься?

Тирр: Ничуть.

САУРОН: Да я сам еле стою!

Тирр: Вдвоем мы с ней сможем обеспечить более-менее нормальный переход или, по крайней мере, что-то достаточно близкое к нему. У одной меня не получится.

САУРОН: Кошка, не надо хитрить. Я достаточно хорошо чувствую полуправду, особенно, когда  ее говорят мне в лицо.

Тирр (кивает): Есть еще один путь. Мой посмертный выброс. Но, как говорила Леголасу Мриярр, так я смогу вытянуть только эльфов.

САУРОН: Почему?

ФИНРОД: Вы долго там еще? Замок рассыпается все быстрее.

САУРОН: Ладно, ладно. Я согласен. Но я понятия не имею… (перебивает сам себя) А ну его все к Мелькору! (подходит к Мриярр)

Мриярр (начинает медленно таять в воздухе)

ЛЕГОЛАС (дергается)

Тирр: /Все нормально/

ЛЕГОЛАС (догадывается, что происходит): /Ааа… А Мриярр потом не повредит возрождение на силе Саурона?/

Тирр (отмахивается): /В крайнем случае станет еще чуть более чокнутой/

Мриярр (полностью исчезает): /Мурр, Лас, ты таки позвал Тирр? Ну, почему никто никогда не слушается моих советов?/

САУРОН (насторожено): /Мриярр, ты здесь?/

призрак Мриярр (хихикает): /Не дергайся, это пока цветочки. Хуже будет, когда я буду возрождаться/

САУРОН: /Кошка, не наглей, а то сейчас вышибу!/

Тирр: Перейду-ка и я в призрачный вид. /Лас, только не забудь захватить с собой мою тушку, а то мне, в отличии от племянницы, потом неоткуда будет ее восстанавливать/ (покинутое хозяйкой тело начинает заваливаться набок, но его вовремя подхватывает Леголас/

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка в шоке): /Мне показалось, или я только что по-осанвэ слышал Саурона?/

Тирр: /Не показалось. Побочный эффект подселения рурра/

САУРОН: /Тьфу! Кошки, от вас одни проблемы! Не хватало мне еще эльфийской телепатии!/

ФИНРОД: /Поверь, нам это нравится ничуть не больше/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Надеюсь, это хоть не навсегда? В смысле, когда Мриярр его покинет, все вернется в норму?/

Тирр: /А вот тут заранее нельзя сказать. Может и остаться. В виде расплаты за возрождение рурра/

САУРОН (протестующе): /Вы меня не предупредили!/

Тирр (хихикает): /Во-первых, расширенные телепатические возможности - это еще не самое страшное. Скажи спасибо, что у тебя хвост расти не начал. А во-вторых, иногда эти побочные эффекты проходят через одну-другую сотню лет/

Мриярр: /Тетушка, мы прыгаем или где? А то там бедный Фелагунд сейчас совсем с замком срастется/

 

Кошки, эльфы и Саурон исчезают. Вслед за ними пропадает и замок.

 

_в операторской_

 

Появляются Тирр, Леголас, Финрод и Саурон.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (озирается, с оптимизмом): О! Знакомые все стены!

ФИНРОД: Да? Мы уже выбрались?

Мриярр (появляется в очень облезшем и похудевшем виде): Фррр!

Тирр (весело): Со второй смертушкой, племянница.

Мриярр (устало): Да катись ты к крокозяблам!

Тирр и Мриярр (смотрят на Саурона, дружно хихикают)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже смотрит, проникновенно): Саурон, ты выглядишь ужасно.

САУРОН (мрачно): Очень смешно. Вам дай волю, вы даже Манве с Мелькором до ручки доведете! (оборачивается к Мриярр, угрожающе) А ты, кошка…

Мриярр (перебивает): Только не надо валить все на меня! Тирр, вон, тоже…

ЛЕГОЛАС (перебивает, обвиняюще): Что - "тоже"? Это ты нас в ту дыру засунула! И опять у тебя кто-то другой будет виноват?!

Мриярр (с укором): А уж ты-то мог бы и не выступать. Ведь лучше других понимаешь руррову этику. Что же касается, твоей любимицы Тирр…

Тирр (перебивает, с ехидцей): Ай-ай-ай! Какое я страшное преступление совершила! Под шумок не только вас, но и сам замок из той дыры вытянула.

Мриярр: Между прочим, рисковала жизнью Финрода.

ФИНРОД: Да я в общем-то и не в претензии. Действительно, крайне занятное архитектурное сооружение. Ради него можно было и рискнуть. Кстати, а где он?

Тирр: На поляне для игроков.

Мриярр (вздыхает): И так всегда! Ей все сходит с лап!

Тирр (Финроду, быстро): Подарить?

ФИНРОД (слегка озадачено): Эээ…

Тирр: Ладно, пусть до конца шоу побудет в игровом фонде, а ты пока подумаешь - нужен ли тебе полуживой магический самоперестраивающийся замок.

САУРОН: И где, спрашивается, справедливость в этом мире? Как Финроду - так сразу замок, а как мне - так только валунами по голове и всяких чокнутых кошек воскрешать.

ФИНЕРОД (слегка смутившись): Но я…

Мриярр (перебивает): Он шутит.

САУРОН: Откуда ты знаешь?

Мриярр (фыркает): Последствия воскрешения.

САУРОН (со стоном): Эруууу…

Тирр (меланхолично-многообещающе): То-то я смотрю, что воскресивший меня в такие дали забежал, что даже рурру не добраться.

 

_там же чуть позже_

 

Тирр: Мри, ну, ты и начудила.

Мриярр: Между прочим, изначально это был очень изящный план.

Тирр: Угу. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько неупокоенных духов и призраков там бродило? Эти песнопения от Владык вообще леший знает чем могли закончится.

Мриярр: Но не закончились же.

Тирр (вопросительно выгибая хвост): Кстати, я не поняла. То, что все это вполне можно считать покушением на эльфов и Саурона - оно понятно, но ты что, и на меня заодно покушалась?

Мриярр (показательно возмущенно): Тетя, как можно?!

 

**_степь_ **

 

По степи одиноко бродят Элронд, Арагорн, Берен и Ангмарец.

 

ЭЛРОНД (недовольно): Сколько раз я бывал на разных шоу, но такого бардака еще ни разу не видел. Куда подевалась наша кошка? Где остальные ведущие? Где все?

АНГМАРЕЦ (издевательски): Полуэльф чувствует себя брошенным?

ЭЛРОНД (злобно смотрит на короля-призрака, но не снисходит до ответа)

АРАГОРН: А вот меня в свете последних событий гораздо больше беспокоит отсутствие участников с других конкурсов, чем самих ведущих.

БЕРЕН: Что-то могло случиться с Тинувиэль?

АНГМАРЕЦ (хихикает): Выжили одни мы.

БЕРЕН (пытается ухватится за рукоять отсутствующего меча): Пусть только посмеют….Я…Я … Я все это шоу по камешку разнесу! Пусть только попробуют не обеспечить безопасность  моей Лютиэн.

АРАГОРН (отмахивается): Слушай, задрал уже всех своей Лютиэн. Сколько можно?

ЭЛРОНД: Но-но! Повежливее с моим предком!

БЕРЕН (язвительно): Спасибо, внучек.

АРАГОРН (не остается в долгу): К счастью, Арвен пошла явно не в прадедушку.

АНГМАРЕЦ (заморочено смотрит на остальных): В ваших генеалогиях и балрог ногу сломит.

ЭЛРОНД (Арагорну и Берену): Тьфу на вас обоих, тьфу! (с) Сами разбирайтесь. (отходит)

БЕРЕН и АРАГОРН (костятся друг на друга, но выяснять отношения им уже расхотелось)

БЕРЕН: А все-таки, последующее поколение, тебе еще повезло. По сравнению с Тинголом Элронд вообще показательно образцовый тесть.

АРАГОН: Будто я спорю? Но тебе Тингол хоть условия поставил, пусть и почти невыполнимые. А ваш внучек вообще хотел втихаря Арвен в Валинор отправить.

 

Появляются Дарки, дамы и Кэрдан.

 

БЕРЕН: Тинувиэль!

ЛЮТИЭН: Берен! (обнимаются)

АРАГОРН: Ну, наконец-то! А я уже думал - куда вы все подевались?

ЭЛРОНД: Кэрдан, а что ты на дамском конкурсе делал? Ты же на Дроновском должен был быть.

КЭРДАН (кратко-исчерпывающе): После того как Дрон окончательно сошел с ума, Мриярр прервала конкурс, я провожал Галадриэль обратно к ним на полигон, а остальных кошка засунула в какую-то смертоубийственную ловушку. Тирр побежала их искать. Мриярр где-то скрывается.

АРАГОРН: Упс.

АНГМАРЕЦ (присвистывает): Уважаю хвостатую. Угробить парочку эльфов - святое дело. Но Властелина-то за что?

КЭРДАН: На сколько я понял, он у трехглазой вообще первый в списке на уничтожение.

АРАГОРН (качает головой): Бедный Саурон, бедная кошка.

ЭЛРОНД (придирчиво): Я одного не понял, как там у вас Галадриэль появилась? И почему это ты провожал ее на полигон? Ведущие не могли доставить?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и КЭРДАН (переглядывается)

КЭРДАН: Интересный вопрос.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Кто-то из знакомых Тирр организовал нам внеплановую экскурсию в волшебный зимний лес, а потом, видимо, решил не усложнять и вернул всех на конкурс Дрона, откуда нам пришлось возвращаться на место проведения дамского конкурса.

ЭЛРОН (соображает, пытаясь понять кто, куда и кого перемещал)

АНГМАРЕЦ (злобно хихикая): Кстати, Галадриэль, твой муженек-то выбыл.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я знаю.

ЭЛРОНД (мрачно): Кажется, я начинаю завидовать Кэлеборну. Он уже дома, в Лориене. А тут не знаешь, чего ждать. Один ведущий чокнулся. Вторая всегда была не в себе, а сейчас еще за уничтожение участников принялась, двоих вообще неизвестно где носит.

Дарки: Ну, я же тут. А билет в один конец в Арду могу хоть сейчас выписать.

ЭЛРОНД: Я пока особо и не спешу.

Дарки: Тогда и не ворчи.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Участники разбрелись по полю. Берен с Лютиэн чуть отошли, и до остальных доносится лишь колокольчиком звучащий смех Лютиэн. Анмарец сбежал на противоположную сторону поля. Владыки устроились в центре и организовали нечто типа совещания. Арагорн неприкаянно бродит по полю, потом, улучив момент, подходит к Кэрдану.

 

АРАГОРН: Кстати, Кэр, ты не в курсе, как это Эо с Фарой умудрились одновременно вылететь? Ты ж был на том конкурсе.

КЭРДАН: Элессар, я без понятия, честно. Нам тогда и своих проблем хватало. А они выбыли на самом финише. С ними только Лютиэн и Берен были. Попробуй как-нибудь его расспросить.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Уж я расспрошу.

 

Перед участниками появляется самособирающийся из возникающих прямо в воздухе камней аметистовый замок. Через несколько минут он застывает полностью готовым многоэтажным строением с несколькими изящными башенками и подвесными галереями. Аметистовое архитектурно произведение сверкает, переливаясь в рассветном солнце всеми цветами от насыщенно голубого до фиолетово-лилового.

 

Из замка выходят Финрод, Леголас с Тирр и Саурон с Мриярр.

 

ФИНРОД (продолжая начатый разговор): …а водопровод из аметистовых труб - это вообще нонсенс!

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкая): Ну, почему же? Аметистовые столовые приборы на аметистовом же столе смотрятся вполне оригинально.

АРАГОРН (присвистывает, глядя на замок)

ЭЛРОНД: Вот и все наши пропажи. А вы переживали.

Тирр (быстро): Сразу предупреждаю, к замку нельзя быстро приближаться, а то он опять начнет перестраиваться.

АНГМАРЕЦ (из чистой вредности с подвываниями несется к замку)

ЗАМОК (тут же рассыпается на камушки, один из которых мстительно попадает Ангмарцу прямо в центр короны и слегка гнет ее, после чего камни исчезают и замок начинает появляться заново)

САУРОН и ФИНРОД (едва успевают отскочить от падавших камней)

САУРОН (Ангмарцу): Отставить мародерство!

АНГМАРЕЦ (с несчастным видом рассматривает свою опять погнутую корону): Что за невезенье? Хоть не надевай ее на эти шоу! Если не хоббиты со сковородками, то какой-то зловредный замок ее обязательно испортит.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Сам виноват. Тебя же кошачьим языком предупредили, что замок с характером.

ЗАМОК (перестраивается теперь из бирюзы, новый вариант чуть покомпактнее, зато намного выше, башенки уже выполняют не декоративную, а вполне жилищную функцию. Во многих местах стены украшены целыми необработанными друзами камня, свисающими диковинными гроздями)

АРАГОРН (придирчиво рассматривает замок): А мне так даже больше нравится.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сожалением): Аметистовый был красивее и воздушнее.

АРАГОРН: Вам, эльфам, лишь бы блестело.

Тирр: Мы пока решим некоторые организационные вопросы, а вы можете отдохнуть в замке.

Мриярр (хмыкает): Правда, там все лавки, скамьи и кресла тоже из бирюзы, но - приятного отдыха. (ведущие дружно исчезают)

 

**_утро воскресенья, операторская_ **

 

Появляется Ли, включает мониторы, изучает записи, постепенно все больше и больше мрачнея, спустя час.

 

Ли (не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном): Тирр!! Мри!!

Тирр и Мриярр (появляются)

Тирр (со слегка озабоченным выражением на мордочке)

Мриярр (с показательно независимой физиономией)

Ли (тычет кошкам под нос несколько листочков распечатки, сколотых скрепкой, укоризненно): Это что такое?!

Тирр (осторожно): Типовой контракт участника.

Ли (шумно вдыхает воздух): Да, а что в нем написано?! (раздраженно) Или вы уже читать разучились?

Мриярр (недовольно): Там много чего напечатано.

Ли (тычет пальцем в один из пунктов): А здесь?!

Мриярр (мрачно смотрит на документ)

Ли (ядовито): Может, тебе вслух прочитать?!

Мриярр (возмущенно): А с каких это пор ты тут раскомандовалась? Ты даже не ведущая, а только финансовый директор!

Ли: Если ты не забыла…

Мриярр (перебивает): Я ничего не забываю.

Ли (ледяным тоном): … то я отвечаю еще и за юридическое сопровождение шоу.

Тирр (приседает на передние лапы и начинает тихо хихикать)

Мриярр и Ли (одинаково недовольно косятся на Тирр)

Тирр (все еще хихикая, Мриярр): Я бы тебе не советовала.

Мриярр: Что?

Ли (хмурится)

Тирр: Связываться в юридических вопросах с бывшим Генеральным прокурором Альянса.

Ли (вздыхает): Хвостатая, не напоминай.

Тирр (откровенно веселится): Ну, почему же? Мне особенно понравился тот процесс…

Ли (с укором): Тирр!

Тирр: Все, молчу-молчу!

Ли (с некоторым усилием возвращается к насущным проблемам, уже не столь раздраженно): Мриярр, ты читала пункт "Участник, совершивший убийство другого участника, автоматически выбывает из шоу"?

Мриярр (неожиданно радостно): О, да! (исчезает, спустя несколько секунд появляется с Сауроном и Ангмарцем, довольно) Вот, пожалуйста, и заказчик убийства, и исполнитель.

САУРОН и АНГМАРЕЦ (непонимающе смотрят на ведущих)

Ли: К сожалению, про подстрекательство к убийству в контракте ничего не написано. (официальным тоном) Ангмарец, в связи с состоявшимся и непредотвращенным в прямой временной линии покушением на убийство Лурца, ты выбываешь из шоу.

АНГМАРЕЦ (ошарашено): То есть как? Я только приказ выпол… (замолкает под взглядом Саурона)

Ли: Тирр, пожалуйста, отправь назгула в Арду и заодно забери отсюда Саурона.

Тирр (исчезает с Сауроном и Ангмарцем)

Мриярр (разочаровано): И это все?! Кроме убийства Лурца у тебя других претензий нет?

Ли (сдвигает плечами): Претензий у меня масса, но поскольку они, строго говоря, никоим боком не касаются ни финансового директора, ни юриста, то - нет. Лично к тебе ни за что больше придираться не буду.

Мриярр (недовольно взмахивает хвостом)

Ли: С Дроном Тирр и без моего участия разберется. А вот касательно вылазки на руины Дрейкнора…

Мриярр (быстро): Да?

Ли (машет рукой): А может оно и к лучшему? Прах к праху, как говорится. Тем более, хоть Гестбилд выдернули. Уже только это того стоило.

Мриярр (качает головой и исчезает)

 

**_где-то в Итилиене_ **

 

Ли появляется, подловив Эовин и Фарамира на конюшне. Роханка собралась на утреннюю прогулу, а муж пытается убедить ее взять с собой хотя бы охрану.

 

Ли: Привет.

ЭОВИН и ФАРАМИР (насторожено смотрят на ведущую)

ФАРАМИР: Ни на какие конкурсы мы больше не поедем. По крайней мере, пока Эовин не родит.

Ли (улыбается): А я и не зову. Я вам мелкий поощрительный приз привезла. Так сказать, за участие.

ЭОВИН (гордо): Если это попытка… (замечает выглядывающий из-за спины Ли приз, резко меняя тон) Ой, что это за прелесть?!

Ли: Я так и думала, что тебе понравится. (из-за ее спины выходят два черных коня. Вернее, конь и кобыла)

Ли: Поверьте, это _очень_ редкая порода.

ЭОВИН (через секунду уже забыла обо всех остальных и обнимается с кобылкой, шепотом рассказывая ей, какая она хорошая и удивительная)

ФАРАМИР (вздыхает, Ли): Ну вот, я всех роханских лошадей пытался сплавить, чтобы она не носилась как угорелая, а ты этих черных бестий приволокла.

Ли (серьезно): На этой черной бестии Эовин будет в большей безопасности, чем за городскими стенами или под охраной  дюжин солдат. И ты можешь не верить мне на слово, лучше сам со своим коньком познакомься, потом поймешь. (исчезает)

ЭОВИН (уже сидит на лошади, замечает отсутствие ведущей): Ли уже ушла? (в пространство, кричит) Спасибо! Я не серьезно говорила тогда Дарки. На счет шоу. Но, правда, людям моего времени не место в одном конкурсе с эльфами из первых эпох.

ФАРАМИР (тоже оседлал коня): А ну их к морготу, тех послов из Умбара. Прогуляемся, любимая?

ЭОВИН (с радостным гиканьем пришпоривает лошадь)

 

**_возле замка_ **

 

Появляются Тирр, Ли, Мриярр, Дарки и незнакомый светловолосый парень. Из замка выходят участники.

 

Ли: Поскольку стараниями наших кошек меня не было на шоу с третьего по восьмой конкурсы, то в рамках восстановления справедливости за время моего отсутствия объявляю добавочные баллы

АРАГОРН (довольно): Вот как? Приятная неожиданность?

Ли: За третий конкурс с октавами по одному дополнительному баллу Галадриэль, Тинголу и Мелиан.  И по два балла Саурону с Кэрданом. Всем - за личный вклад в успешное прохождение конкурса

САУРОН (прячет довольную улыбку)

Ли: За конкурс со светлыми, темными магами и кочевниками по два балла Румилу и Элронду за моральный ущерб. По баллу Леголасу, Румилу и Саурону - за догадливость. Минус один балл Саурону и Ангмарцу за хулиганство. И по баллу Финроду с Леголасом (косится на кошек) за выполнение спасательских функций ведущих.

АРАГОРН: Не понял? А мне? Или у меня там не было морального ущерба?

Ли: За моральный ущерб если там кому и полагались баллы, то Лире, а не тебе.

АРАГОРН: Ну, да, а потом дома разборки Арвен почему-то именно мне устроит.

Ли (продолжает): За конкурс на болоте Кэрдану - 3 балла, Глэд - 2 балла и Мелиан 1 балл. Берену минус 1 балл.

ЛЮТИЭН (хмурится): Я уже говорила, что он не виноват.

Ли (недобро смотрит на эльфийку): Вам еще повезло, что тогда меня на шоу не было.

МЕЛИАН (укоризненно): Ведущая, не будь так строга, они же любят друг друга.

Ли (ничего не говоря, просто смотрит на Мелиан)

МЕЛИАН (после напряженной паузы кивает и отходит в сторону)

Ли: Итак, дальше. За, с позволения сказать, "конкурс пыток от Дрона" по три балла Леголасу и Саурону. Опять за моральный ущерб. И по баллу Кэрдану с Финродом - за достойное участие в том безобразии.

САУРОН ("строит глазки" Леголасу, с подколкой): Надо было согласиться на предложение Дрона, тогда бы все 5 баллов дали.

ЛЕГОЛАС (подхватывает): Эхх, знал бы я раньше, что за это баллы дадут, Дрону бы вообще не пришлось тебя звать. Мы бы с ним сами управились.

Ли: И напоследок, Леголасу, Саурону и Фирноду - по три балла за моральный ущерб от своеволия Мриярр и внеплановой вылазки на руины Дрейкнора.

Мриярр (возмущенно): Что???!!!

Ли: Что слышала. И, чтобы совсем закрыть тему баллов. Сейчас, перед последним конкурсным днем, на первом месте находится Леголас, на втором - Саурон с Галадриэль, и на третьем - Финрод и Лютиэн. На третьем месте мог бы быть еще и Румил, но мы пока не можем его отыскать в межмирье.

ФИНРОД и ГАЛАРИЭЛЬ (переглядываются с полуулыбками)

ЛЮТИЭН: Мама, Берен, а почему вы отстаете? (со слезами в голосе) Не могу же я одна за всех вас…?!

МЕЛИАН (мысленно обещает дочери активизировать свои конкурсные усилия)

САУРОН: Лихолесец, имей ввиду, не стоит становиться между мной и победой!

ЛЕГОЛАС (издевательски): Что ты? Я не стану. Я Дрона поставлю.

Тирр: Кстати, о Дроне. Поскольку кое-кто из участников пообещал убить кое-кого из ведущих, а я к таким угрозам отношусь весьма серьезно, то у нас замена в организаторском составе.

Ли: К тому же Дрон нарушил почти все правила для ведущих.

САУРОН (мрачно): А я этого придурка все равно убью. От меня и в межмирье не спрячешься.

Ли (кивает): Убивай на здоровье, только после шоу. Пока же я очень советую воздержаться от убийств, а то мы будем вынуждены исключить тебя как Ангмарца. Итак, благодари Глэд с Финродом, что Дрон выжил.

САУРОН (хмурится, но молчит)

Тирр (кивает в сторону светловолосого парня): Прошу любить и жаловать, Эрик.

УЧАСНИКИ (без энтузиазма смотрят на нового ведущего)

Тирр (Эрику, с надеждой): Ты же тут никого не знаешь? Нигде с Мриярр или Дарки случайно не пересекался?

Эрик (качает головой): Нет. Зато я весьма наслышан о Дроне и искренне сочувствую всем, кому пришлось его терпеть.

Тирр (хмыкает): Вот и славненько. (участникам) Кстати, Эрик - маг. И имеет неплохой опыт общения с чокнутыми девицами и еще более чокнутыми драконами.

МЕЛИАН: Такая рекомендация должна нас обрадовать?

Тирр: Она подтверждает наличие крепких нервов, что весьма ценно в условиях нашего шоу.

Мриярр (ехидно): Кстати, Саушка, а знаешь как тебя называют некоторые телезрители?

САУРОН: Хвостатая, убью!

Мриярр (еще более ехидно): Зайкой темноухим.

САУРОН (давится воздухом)

Тирр: Мри, те же самые телезрители уже и про тебя шутливые стишки сочиняют и за усы потаскать грозятся.

Мриярр (фыркает)

ЭЛЬФЫ (сдержано хихикают)

САУРОН (в сердцах): Будь проклят тот час, когда я согласился приехать на это шоу!

Тирр: Эээ…, темный Властелин, ты там с проклятиями поосторожней, а то они у тебя иногда и сбываются.

САУРОН (многообещающе): Обязательно сбудутся.

Мриярр (так же многообещающе): Я тебе "сбудутся"!

Тирр (закатывая глаза, Саурону с Мриярр): Эрууу! Вам не надоело?

САУРОН и Мриярр (почти хором, с одинаковыми интонациями): Зануда!

Тирр: Ррррр!  Даже так? Ладно, я молчу. То есть, объявляю следующий конкурс.

 

За спинами участников раздается взрыв, появляется рогатый и хвостатый субъект с копытами.

 

БЕС (довольно потирая руки): Ну, наконец-то! (сверяется с чем-то, напоминающим карманный калькулятор) И пяти тысяч лет не прошло.

Ли (эмоционально): Леший!

Тирр (с чувством) : Мит перез!

Дарки (бледнеет)

Тирр (многообещающе): Мри, я тебя убью!

Мриярр (быстро): А это не я! Это все песня-заклятие Саурона! Я вообще бесчувственной тушкой валялась.

БЕС (издевательски-галантно расшаркивается перед Дарки): Миледи Алголь, покорнейше прошу вас приступить к исполнению ваших обязанностей. (с угрозой) А то ведь хуже, чем прошлый раз будет.

Дарки (с каменным лицом смотрит на беса): Нет.

ЭЛРОНД (подходит к ведущим): Какие-то проблемы?

БЕС (морщиться): А вас, бессмертный, это не касается.

ЭЛРОНД: Если речь идет о безопасности дамы, пусть даже она ведущая, то - касается.

БЕС (закатывает глаза): Тоже мне благодетель какой выискался! Эльф, защищающий убийцу - это вообще нонсенс.

ЭЛРОНД (почти уверенно): Дарки - не убийца.

БЕС: Дааа? Даже не вспоминая ее старые заслуги, хотя… (всем эльфам, проникновенно) Эй, светлые, только представьте себе, что она должна была натворить, что бы ее из ангелов разжаловали в демоницу первого круга?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (чуть высокомерно): Мы прекрасно знаем, кто наша ведущая.

ЭЛРОНД (упорно): Все иногда совершают ошибки

БЕС (удивленно): Даа? Эта красавица (кивает на Дарки) самолично почти целую армию положила.

КЭРДАН: Да, в курсе мы, в курсе. Вот он, например, (кивает на Саурона) тоже немало армий на своем веку поуничтожал, что дальше?

БЕС (удивленно трясет головой): Бред какой-то. Представителям светлых сил полагается отличаться большей разборчивостью. Впрочем, неважно. (Дарки) Мир-саркофаг разрушен, и ты опять поступаешь под мою ответственность.

САУРОН: Если ты говоришь о тех руинах, то это я их разломал. (с угрозой) И пока я не  разрешу, никуда ты ведущую не заберешь.

БЕС (угодливо): Сэр, зачем нам ссориться? Мы же с вами почти коллеги. Ну какое вам дело до какой-то бывшей ангелихи?

САУРОН (разминая кисти): Вот именно, не надо со мною ссориться.

БЕС: Что ж вы на меня так нехорошо смотрите? Я вообще обычный посыльный, исполняю волю своего господина. (быстро) А, давайте, я вас заберу вместе с Алголь, и на месте там уже и разберетесь.

Дарки (тихо, но четко): Я не Алголь, и никогда не стану ею!

БЕС (морщится): Вот заладила "не стану", "не стану". Как миленькая станешь.

САУРОН (бесу): Хорошо. Веди нас к своему господину.

АРАГОРН: Э, не, так дело не пойдет! Что бы я отпустил девушку с вами двумя?! (одинаково уничижительно смотрит на беса с Сауроном) Никогда!

БЕС (покладисто): Без проблем, иди и ты с нами.

Ли (вмешивает): Эээ… Господа, а вы в курсе, что он вас вообще-то в ад зовет?

САУРОН (пожимает плечами): Что я, загробного мира не видел?

АРАГОРН (решительно): Тем хуже для этого ада.

Тирр (оглядывает участников): Эльфам я путешествие в ад не буду предлагать. Но, Берен, не хотел бы и ты составить Арагорну компанию?

БЕРЕН (берет Лютиэн за руку): Вообще-то я…

САУРОН (издевательски): Он так к эльфам сердцем прикипел, что с людьми уже и знаться не хочет.

БЕРЕН (злится): Что б под тобой земля провалилась, Гортауэр! Неужели ты думаешь, что если я к тебе поперся, то у меня не хватит духу в какой-то ад спустится?

САУРОН (издевательски): Ты еще Финрода с собой позови, как в прошлый раз.

ФИНРОД (собирается что-то сказать, но не успевает)

Тирр (непререкаемо): Никаких эльфов в аду!

БЕС (довольно): Итак, определились?  Я забираю четверых?

Мриярр (хитро): Муррр. А четверых с половинкой не хочешь?

БЕС (удивленно рассматривает кошку): А ты что за чудо?

Мриярр (Тирр, с претензией): Как это? Бес не знает рурров? Что за недосмотр?! Ты же была в том мире, как раз во время его разборок с Дарки. И ни разу не погоняла нечистую силу? Тетя, я тебя не узнаю!

Тирр: Ну, не могла же я успеть везде и всегда? И потом, я пробыла мертвой почти все время, пока Дарки резвилась в Дрейкноре. А возродилась только, когда она уже погубила большую часть мира и создала свой саркофаг.

САУРОН (тихо): Кажется у рурров это любимая отмазка "я не при чем, я как раз тогда была мертва".

ЛЕГОЛАС (поддакивает): Точно-точно.

БЕС (машет рукой): Пусть, я согласен. (исчезает с кошкой, Сауроном, Арагорном и Береном)

ЛЮТИЭН (растерянно): Берен!

МЕЛИАН  (успокаивающе кладет руку ей на плечо): Не переживай, все будет в порядке.

ЛЮТИЭН: Мама, точно?

МЕЛИАН: Берен ведь предок любимой женщины Элессара. Он не допустит, чтобы с ним что-то случилось

ЛЮТИЭН: Но Саурон…

КЭРДАН: На сколько я знаю рурров, Саурону там будет не до Берена. По крайней мере, при условии, что между ними стоит Арагорн, которого не так уж просто обойти.

Тирр (ехидно): Что ж Эрик, вот так прямо с корабля на бал. Ты один остался - начинай конкурс. (исчезает)

Ли (под шумок тоже исчезает)


	5. Chapter 5

**_9-й конкурс_ **

 

Эрик и участники (Кэрдан, Элронд, Леголас, Финрод, Галадриэль, Мелиан и Лютиэн) появляются в небольшом ущелье. Средиземцы насторожено оглядываются.

 

КЭРДАН (нехорошим тоном): Ведущий, только не говори, что мы в Арде.

Эрик (кивает): Поэтому и я с вами. На всякий случай.

ЭЛЬФЫ (недоверчиво смотрят на Эрика, явно сомневаясь в его спасательских возможностях)

ГАЛАДИЭЛЬ (вздыхает): И в чем заключается конкурс?

Эрик (мнется): Мне даже как-то неудобно вам говорить.

ЭЛРОНД (с угрозой): Ведущий, не темни!

Эрик (выпаливает): Мы в Пепельных горах, возле Барад Дура.

КЭРДАН и ЭЛРОНД (хором): Где?!!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Когда?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (мрачнеет)

МЕЛИАН и ЛЮТИЭН (пока еще не понимают уровня проблемы)

Эрик: Самый конец второй эпохи. За пару месяцев до начала осады Барад Дура.

ЭЛРОНД: Хорошенькое дело. И что мы здесь делаем?

МЕЛИАН (обижено): Но это уже вообще садизм! Организовать для эльфов конкурс в Барад Дуре!

ЛЮТИЭН: Не переживай, мама. Я сломала Саурону одну крепость, сломаю и вторую.

Эрик (машет руками): Не надо ничего ломать! Это, между прочим, архитектурная ценность! Вам надо всего лишь пробраться на вершину Барад Дура. В этом и заключается конкурсное задание.

ЭЛРОНД (возущенно): "Всего лишь"?!! Под носом у Саурона?

Эрик (разводит руками): Конкурс согласован с Тирр. Я только ведущий.

ЭЛРОНД (качает головой): Я так и думал, что одна кошка ничуть не лучше другой.

Эрик: Тирр - хорошая, но - своеобразно. Она мою сестру от гибели спасла, но заодно подкинула ей проклятье, от которой та и по сей день избавиться не может. И никакая магия не помогает.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кончайте катить бочку на Тирр! Давайте конкурс проходить.

Эрик: На конкурс вы делитесь на три команды. Дамы могут быть втроем, а остальные - по двое.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вот еще! Я буду с Финродом!

МЕЛИАН (укоризненно смотрит на Кэрдана и Элронда): Неужели, вы нас с дочерью оставите одних? В этих кошмарных застенках?!

КЭРДАН (с полупоклоном): Конечно, нет. Буду рад вас сопровождать.

ЭЛРОНД (Леголасу): Ну, что молодежь, остались мы вместе?

ЛЕГОЛАС (молчит, но особо не  рад)

Эрик (подносит к уху браслет ведущего): Упс. У нас маленькая перестановочка кадров. (исчезает Леголас, появляется Трандуил)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Не ждали?

ЭЛРОНД (хмурит брови): Ороферион, а ты тут какими судьбами?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Так это шоу для Владык, разве нет? Я сразу не смог приехать, вот и отправил сына вместо себя. А что такого?

ЭЛРОНД, ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и КЭРДАН (очень подозрительно смотрят на Трандуила)

ТРАНДУИЛ (невозмутимо смотрит на них)

Эрик: Можете начинать конкурс. Барад Дур там. (машет рукой)

ЭЛРОНД и КЭРДАН: Мы в курсе!

Эрик: Ну, мало ли, вдруг забыли.

 

Участники выходят из-под прикрытия скал и мрачно любуются на картину "Барад Дур, вид вблизи".

 

КЭРДАН (с легкой ностальгией): Надо же, столько времени прошло, а, кажется, будто мы вчера сюда армии вели.

Эрик: Технически в этом времени Последний Союз нападет на Барад Дур только через год.

КЭРДАН: Нападет на Барад Дур?! Ты нас еще агрессорами назови.

Эрик: Но формально, ведь это вы пришли воевать на земли Мордора.

КЭРДАН (горько): О, да. А главными захватчиками, наверное, были Гил-Галад, Элендил, Исильдур…

ЭЛРОНД: Кстати, об Исильдуре. Хорошо, что с нами нет Арагорна. А то я бы не пережил такого де жа вю.

ЛЮТИЕН (нетерпеливо): Сочувствую, что вам уже пришлось побывать в столь кошмарном месте, но я не собираюсь задерживаться в Барад Дуре ни секундой дольше необходимого. Побыстрее пройдем этот конкурс и забудем о нем. (вместе с Мелиан начинает спускаться) Кэрдан, ты с нами?

КЭРДАН: Куда ж я денусь? (идет следом)

 

Эльфы легко преодолевают склон, который стал бы почти непроходим для хоббитов. Легко перепрыгивая между глубокими ущельями, они быстро несутся вниз, приземляясь и отталкиваясь от настолько маленьких ровных площадок скалы, что на них, казалось бы, не уместилась нога и эльфенка.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (со смесью осуждения и восхищения): Корабелл как мальчишка!

ФИНРОД: Сестра, а мы чем хуже? (подхватывает Глэд на руки и вместе с ней преодолевает тот же путь)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (смеется): Финрод, сумасшедший, что ты творишь?! Поставь меня на землю!

ФИНРОД: Ага, сейчас, только спустимся.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Фииин!

ФИНРОД (спрыгивает с последней скалы и аккуратно ставит сестру на ноги): Ваше желание для меня закон, Владычица Лориена.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается): Ты еще и издеваешься!

ФИНРОД (переход на осанве): /Твои глаза смеются, но я вижу в глубине их тревогу/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Мы возле Барад Дура, а ты…/

ФИНРОД (перебивает): /Боишься, что Морготова архитектура навеет на меня дурные воспоминания?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Ты так много пережил/

ФИНРОД (берет ее за руки): /Когда мы вместе шли через льды, на нашу долю тоже досталось немало потерь и лишений, но мы ведь потом не вспоминали о них ежечасно. Боль прошлого не омрачала нам радость, рождающуюся в сегодняшнем дне. Пережитые беды не помешали найти мне минуты счастья в Нарготронде, а тебе в Лориене/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Тогда у нас было время. А сейчас все происходит слишком стремительно. Мне трудно поверить, что всего лишь сутки назад ты был в плену у Саурона/

ФИНРОД: /Так и не верь. Тут времена смешались, и прошлое с будущим потеряло свой смысл. Ты помнишь тысячелетия разлуки, а мне она только предстоит. Но если ты выиграешь тот приз, которого так желаешь, то многое измениться. Не для мира, но для нас с тобой/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /А ты не хочешь победить?/

ФИНРОД: /Не знаю. Я не хочу отбирать победу у других/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Для Берена и Лютиэн она опасна. Я достаточно знаю рурров и их фокусы, чтобы говорить об этом/

ФИНРОД: /Может быть. Но и Кэрдану, и Трандуилу есть, зачем выигрывать/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (фыркает): /Братец, ты неисправим в своей заботе о ближнем. Но я твердо намерена выиграть этот несчастный приз, и пусть только кто-то станет у меня на пути!/

ФИНРОД (с подколкой): /Сестра, а ты страшна в своей решимости/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (хихикает): /Ты еще не видел меня, когда я проходила испытание Кольцом/

ФИНРОД: /Не могу себе представить/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (серьезно): /И не надо/

 

_на скалах_

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (наблюдает за спуском остальных, резюмирует): Эльфийский выпендреж.

ЭЛРОНД: Словно ты иначе будешь. Или медленно и осторожно вниз поползешь?

ТРАНДУИЛ: О да, по-пластунски.

 

 

 

ЭЛРОНД (подозрительно смотрит на Трандуила, потом кивает на Бара Дур): От судьбы не уйдешь. Не пошел тогда с нами, так теперь на конкурсе попал. Почти в то же время, между прочим.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Тогда, вернее, через год по локальному времени, мне и в лесу проблем хватало. Когда эта нечисть (кивает на Барад Дур) возле нас в Дол-Гулдуре завелась - никто на нее внимания не обращал. Они же мне весь Эрин Ласгален испоганили. Ты еще спрашиваешь, почему в том походе не было лихолесских эльфов?! Тьма стояла у тебя на пороге? Или, может быть,  штурмовала гавани Корабелла? Нет! А я свой лес защищал!

ЭЛРОНД (тихо): Маньяк лихолесский!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Я все слышу.

ЭЛРОНД: А я и не сомневаюсь! (вздыхает) Уж лучше бы Леголас остался.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Что, намеревался опять покомандовать моим сыном, а не вышло?

ЭЛРОНД (скорбно): Эру, забери от меня Трандуила.

 

_вблизи Барад Дура_

 

МЕЛИАН (любуется на дело рук своих – густой туман, постепенно заволакивающий всю Мордорскую долину)

КЭРДАН: Мел, ты не исправима.

МЕЛИАН: А ты предлагал пробираться в крепость Врага на глазах у его слуг?

КЭРДАН: Нам обязательно пробиваться **в** крепость? Верхами не можем пройти?

ЛЮТИЭН: Это как?

КЭРДАН: Взобраться снаружи по архитектурным излишествам. Там ни орков, ни другой нечисти нет, разве что какой назгул мимо пролетит.

МЕЛИАН (задумчиво): Интересный вариант. Тогда надо будет немножко туман разогнать, а то в таком молоке мы и сами ничего не увидим.

ЛЮТИЭН: А зачем нам вообще от кого-то шарахаться? (мечтательно) Я запою, все заснут, и мы спокойно пройдем через парадный вход.

МЕЛИАН и КЭРДАН (хором):  Не надо!

ЛЮТИЭН (чуть обиженно) Почему?

КЭРДАН: Саурон вряд ли заснет, а твое пение только привлечет его внимание.

ЛЮТИЭН: Но в прошлый раз же заснул.

КЭРДАН: Не ровняй того Саурона, которого ты помнишь из своего времени или видела в ЭПП, с тем страхолюдом, который сейчас сидит в Барад Дуре. Не заснет он теперь. Я сомневаюсь, что в этой форме он вообще может спать.

ЛЮТИЭН (Кэрдану, с упреком): Вот видите, до чего ваше попустительство довело?  Как враг распоясался!

КЭРДАН (удивленно-непонимающе): Что?

МЕЛИАН (примирительно): Тинэ, пока ты будешь спорить, нас обойдут другие команды.

КЭРДАН (подходит к уступу стены, Лютиэн): Давай, я подсажу.

ЛЮТИЭН (фыркает): Вот еще! Я и сама справлюсь! (подпрыгивает, цепляется за выступ и ловко на него взбирается)

КЭРДАН (помогает Мелиан)

 

_возле крепости_

 

ФИНРОД И ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (остановились на границе расползающегося тумана)

ФИНРОД: Сразу видно, здесь проходила Мелиан.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я бы не считала Мелиан с дочкой серьезными конкурентами в этом конкурсе. Но с ними Корабелл. Боюсь, у него хватит упорства протащить дам сквозь самое сердце Мордора.

ФИНРОД: Какие идеи, сестренка?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (лукаво улыбается): Если бы ты увидел спокойно идущего по Нарготронду орка, что бы ты подумал?

ФИНРОД: Что у меня начались галлюцинации. (смотрит на сестру) Ты предлагаешь вот так, запросто, войти в Барад Дур?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А почему бы нет? И этот план никогда не поздно заменить на вариант «прорываемся с боем».

ФИНРОД И ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (идут к воротам)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (стучится в каменную громадину)

ОРК-ЧАСОВОЙ (ворчливо): Кого там эльфы принесл… (выглядывает, давится воздухом) Огрыхеть!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вежливо): Добрый вечер. Мы - послы из Лориена и Нарготрронда к Гортауэру.

ОРК-ЧАСОВОЙ (отправляет подчиненного со срочным донесением к Саурону)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Может, ворота откроешь? Или боишься, что два эльфа вашу крепость захватят?

ОРК-ЧАСОВОЙ: А кто вас, остроухих, знает? Это вас у стены двое стоит, а если в тумане еще пара сотен лихолесских спецназовцев  притаилась?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (делает движение рукой, кольцо на мгновение вспыхивает, туман локально рассеивается как раз у ворот): Мы одни.

ФИНРОД: Открывай, а то мы обидимся и уйдем. Тогда Саурон с тебя три шкуры спустит за то, что упустил шанс захватить двух эльфийских Владык.

ОРК-ЧАСОВОЙ: И то верно. ( приказывает гоблинам открыть ворота)

ФИНРОД И ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (заходят в крепость)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (часовому): Спасибо, мы и сами дорогу найдем.

ОРК-ЧАСОВОЙ: Не хватало, чтобы эльфы без охраны шлялись! Сейчас вас стража к Властелину прямиком доставит. В лучшем виде.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пристально смотрит на орка): Ты не будешь звать стражу.

ОРК-ЧАСОВОЙ (послушно): Я не буду звать стражу.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (продолжает джедаевским тоном): Мы сами пойдем к Саурону.

ОРК-ЧАСОВОЙ: Вы сами пойдете к Саурону.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: И вообще ты нас не видел и ворота не открывал.

ОРК-ЧАСОВОЙ: Не видел и ворота не открывал.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается): Молодец, хорошо несешь службу.

ФИНРОД И ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (идут к крепости)

ФИНРОД (удивленно): Вижу, сестрица, пока меня не было в Арде, ты времени даром не теряла.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (отмахивается): Мелочь. Один знакомый научил. Он мне еще руку с сердцем и Империей предлагал. Темный властелин, между прочим.

ФИНРОД (показательно возмущенно): Глэд, до чего ты докатилась?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: В их мире это умение считается  силой светлой стороны.

ФИНРОД (задумывается)

 

_в главном зале_

 

Саурон, весь из себя такой страшный и грозный сидит на троне, к нему прибегает орк от ворот с докладом.

 

САУРОН[ужасный и страхолюдный] (не дослушав до конца): Эльфы?!! Пришли в мою крепость?!!!

ОРК: Да, Властелин. Сказали, что послы из Ло… Ла… Ларана и Нар… Нор… Ног… Норронда. Вот!

САУРОН[ужасный и страхолюдный]: Лориена и Нарготронда?

ОРК (радостно кивает): Да-да! Точно!

САУРОН[ужасный и страхолюдный] (злится): Какого к Валарам Нарготронда?! Его уже давно не существует!

ОРК: Я не знаю. Они так сказали.

САУРОН[ужасный и страхолюдный]: Опиши этих эльфов.

ОРК: Одна – баба. Белобрысая и волосатая. И глазища – во! Аж смотреть страшно.  А второй – остроухий, как остроухий. Только морда непростая такая. От таких одни беды потом - если сразу глотку не перерезать.

САУРОН[ужасный и страхолюдный] (тихо): Не мог Мандос мне такой подлянки подкинуть, не мог Финрода обратно в Арду вернуть! Ведь это же не Галадриэль с братцем ко мне заявилась, нет?

 

_в пещерах_

 

В отличие от остальных, которые пробрались в сам Мордор через горы, Трандуил и Элронд выбрали путь, по которому спустя века Горлум поведет хоббитов.

 

ЭЛРОНД (уже четверть часа ворчит, что ему не нравятся подземелья вообще, мордорские в частности, а с паучихами - тем более)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ты знаешь другую дорогу? Мне об этой сын рассказывал.

ЭЛРОНД:  Со слов хоббитов? Слышал я эту байку. И не стал бы ей доверять. Не правильный это способ, ох, не правильный.

ТРАНДУИЛ (с едва заметным сарказмом): А правильный – это штурмовать ворота во главе многотысячной армии?

ЭЛРОНД (с вызовом): А что тебе в нем не нравится?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Отсутствие тысячной армии, например.

НЕВЕДОМАЯ ТВАРЬ (спрыгивает с потолка на эльфов)

ТРАНДУИЛ и ЭЛРОНД (дружно отскакивают в стороны, тварючка падает точно между эльфами)

ТРАНДУИЛ (грозно): Ша!

НЕВЕДОМАЯ ТВАРЬ (издает писк и убегает)

ТРАНДУИЛ (поясняет): Мы в свое время вдоволь подобных зверюшек возле Дол-Гулдура погоняли.

ЭЛРОНД (вспоминает): Так у вас в Лихолесье и гигантские пауки водились. Может, ты с Шелоб сам разберешься?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Я начинаю понимать, почему тот Совет проходил у тебя в Дориате, а в команде хранителей в итоге не оказалось ни одного дориатца.

ЭЛРОНД: На что ты намекаешь?! Между прочим, именно моя дочь отказалась от Валинора. Тебе  этого мало? Думаешь, плата Имладриса за победу была не столь велика как ваша?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Мой сын тоже додумался сбежать из Валинора – и слава Эру. (вздыхает) Хотя, с другой стороны, иногда я надеюсь, что он передумает.

ЭЛРОНД (понимающе): Хочется для него вечности без печалей и бед? Так ты же сам в Средиземье остался. А каково мне? Знать, что твое дитя выбрало удел смертных. И не только ежечасно рискует бесповоротно  погибнуть в жестоком мире людей, но и неизбежно угаснет за похитившим ее сердце, чей срок уже отмерян.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Валинор вылечит тебя от этой боли.

ЭЛРОНД: Иногда я в это не верю. И я не скоро в него попаду.

ТРАНДУИЛ (после молчания): Но зато ты смог не стать врагом Элессару и не усложнять Арвен ее и так слишком непростой выбор.

ЭЛРОНД: А что мне оставалось? Я люблю свою дочь.

ТРАНДУИЛ (утешающе): У тебя есть сыновья.

ЭЛРОНД (отмахивается): Предопределенность давит.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Но Арвен могла погибнуть и случайно. В Арде немало опасностей.

ШЕЛОБ (притаилась под потолком, облизывается)

ТРАНДУИЛ и ЭЛРОНД (дружно поднимают головы и смотрят на паучиху)

ЭЛРОНД (недобрым тоном): Мало того, что одни беды от Гортауэра, так еще и эта глаза вылупила!

ТРАНДУИЛ (подхватывает): И не говори!

ЭЛРОНД (с намеком): По-моему, некое насекомое-переростка давно не били.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Полностью согласен.

ШЕЛОБ (сначала пятится, потом одумывается и прыгает-нападает на эльфов)

ТРАНДУИЛ и ЭЛРОНД (раскатываются в стороны и с двух боков атакуют паучиху)

ЭЛРОНД (в прыжке бьет Шелоб ногой по голове)

ТРАНДУЛ (быстро снимает пояс и, прокатываясь под ногами Шелоб, ухитряется спутать половину из них)

ШЕЛОБ (заваливается на бок)

ЭЛРОНД:  Ах, ты, мордорское отродье! (резким ударом ломает паучихе крайнюю лапку)

ШЕЛОБ (взвизгивает, подскакивает, разрывает пояс Трандуила и со всех оставшихся лап улепетывает вглубь пещеры)

ЭЛРОНД (кричит ей вслед): Будешь знать, на кого нападать!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Она же привыкла, что тут только орки и иногда хоббиты бродят. (задумчиво) Кстати, интересная лазейка для штурма Барад Дура. Вот бы провести по ней лихолесский спецназ и свалиться прямо на голову Саурону.

ЭЛРОНД: Мечтатель.

ТРАНДУИЛ (вздыхает): Да, знал бы я об этом лазе раньше. Но когда Леголас рассказал о нем, в Мордоре уже оставались одни руины.

 

_в Барад Дуре_

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ФИНРОД (натыкаются на отряд орков)

ОРКИ (не останавливаясь, проходят мимо, таращатся на эльфов)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ФИНРОД (спокойно сворачивают за угол)

ОРК-КОМАНДИР (протирает глаза): Тю! Померещится же такое!

ОРК (неуверенно):  Вам тоже эльфы показались?

ОРК-КОМАНДИР (командует): Стоять! (направляет отряд к повороту, за которым скрылись эльфы, тихо) Уж лучше проверить, а то чем назгул не шутит?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ФИНРОД (успели остаточно далеко уйти, но прекрасно слышат орочьи разговоры и топот приближающегося отряда)

ФИНРОД (оценивающие смотрит на ниши под потолком, потом с сомнением переводит взгляд на сестру)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (догадывается): Без проблем, я смогу.

ФИНРОД: Точно?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (хмыкает)

ФИНРОД: Позвольте хотя бы помочь вам, о бесстрашная?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ты опять издеваешься?

ФИНРОД (подхватывает сестру и, фактически, добрасывает ее до крайней из ниш)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с некоторым трудом удерживает равновесие и застывает под потолком)

ФИНРОД (разбегается, подпрыгивает, цепляется за едва заметный выступ, подтягивается и пристраивается в соседней нише):  /Хорошо, что у орков такая…/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подсказывает): /Такая корявая архитектура/

ОРКИ (проходят внизу, ищут эльфов, никто не догадывается посмотреть вверх)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Долго они еще там бродить будут? Тут тонны пыли и паутина!/

ФИНРОД (искренне расстроено): /Извини, я не подумал/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (мысленно улыбается): /Фин, для местных конкурсов пыль с паутиной - это такие мелочи/

ФИНРОД: /Я уже понял, но ты…/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перебивает): /Думаешь, я не переживу нескольких пылинок и паутинок?/

ФИНРОД (немного грустно): /Пока меня не было, ты научилась быть сильной/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /У меня не оставалось выбора/

ОРК-КОМАНДИР (убеждается, что эльфов нигде нет, неуверенно): Наверное, показалось. Или надо доложить?

ОРКИ (уходят)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Наконец-то! (спрыгивает вниз)

ФИНРОД (присоединяется к ней)

Эрик (появляется): У вас все в порядке?

ФИНРОД: В полном. (струшивает с себя остатки паутины)

Эрик: Не против, если я немного с вами прогуляюсь?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Всегда пожалуйста, ведущий.

Эрик (чуть смущенно улыбается)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (проницательно и сочувственно): Нелегко привыкнуть быть ведущим на шоу? Тяжело проводить первый конкурс?

Эрик (кивает)

ФИНРОД: А почему ты вообще согласился? Я же вижу, что тебя это не очень радует.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подхватывает): В отличие от кошек. А Дарки с Дроном сначала тоже не слишком нравилось быть ведущими, а потом они явно во вкус вошли. Особенно Дрон.

Эрик (Финроду, кратко): Тирр.

ФИНРОД: Мы все поняли, что ты ее знакомый. Но это же не повод заставлять тебя.

Эрик: Она спасла мою сестру, вернее, не спасла, но… (замолкает, с чувством) Пусть берегут вас боги от таких спасателей, как рурры!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тихо): Ого. Еще один нелюбитель Тирр?

Эрик: Нет, не то, чтобы я не был ей благодарен. Ведь, без нее погибли бы и моя сестра, и моя любимая. Но соединить их в одном теле?!

ФИНРОД (косится на Глэд, явно что-то себе представляет, прочувствовано): Ужас.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Надеюсь, их хоть соединили в теле твоей невесты?

Эрик: Увы. Наоборот. Телом сестры теперь владеет душа моей любимой, а сама сестра живет при ней призраком. И она мне не невеста. А жена другого. Так сложилось.

Тирр (появляется): Нет, я не поняла?! Что за поклепы на мой честный хвост?!

Эрик (смущается)

Тирр: Ладно, я еще молчу о твоей сестре, но твоя любимая - та еще психопатка. Она Дрону сто очков вперед даст.

Эрик (хмурится): Не говори так о Лауре.

Тирр (ядовито): Да? Не забыл, что это именно она убила твою сестрицу и тебя заодно чуть не порешила?

Эрик: Она не со зла.

Тирр (закатывает глаза): Любовь слепа. И, между прочим, я тебе сто раз говорила, тот шрам, из-за которого так бесится Лаура - это не я, а твоя сестренка.

Эрик (хмуро): Я помню.

Тирр: Тогда какие претензии?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (догадливо): Тирр, а что вы пообещали Эрику за участие в шоу?

Тирр (вздыхает, выдает заковыристый жест хвостом)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Кошка, и не думай исчезать.

Тирр (уклончиво): Нуууу… в некоторых местах можно организовать лишнюю бесхозную тушку. А у Эрика главная проблема в жизни, что у его любимых женщин - одно тело на двоих.

ФИНРОД: Так позвали бы и сестру-любимую сюда. У вас ведь явный некомплект ведущих после ухода Дарки.

Тирр: Лауру на мое шоу?! Только через мой труп!

Эрик (уточняет): Лауру-Эрику.

Тирр (непреклонно): Лауру - ни под каким соусом, ни в теле Эрики, ни еще как! Не нужны мне тут фанатички! (исчезает)

Эрик (эльфам, печально): Вы видели.

ФИНРОД: Да. Но не переживай так. Все у тебя получится. (улыбается) Я тоже совсем недавно с этими шоу столкнулся, но уже почти привык.

 

За разговором эльфы и ведущий не обратили внимание, как  вышли на открытую площадку. У противоположной стены возле очага сидит с десяток орков.

 

ФИНРОД (тихо): Упс.

Эрик (тоже тихо): Без проблем. Это же я вас завел, я и исправлю. (делает короткий быстрый жест рукой, часть камней отделяется от стен и прямо на глазах выстраивается в дополнительную стену, создавая коридор и отгораживая эльфов от орков)

ОРКИ (уронив челюсти, смотрят на свежепоявившуюся стенку, потом решают, что так и должно быть, и возвращаются к прерванному обеду)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (Эрику, уважительно): Неплохо.

Эрик: Мне лучше всего удается магия материалов. А сестре - магия перемещений.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Магией перемещений на этом шоу никого не удивишь.

Эрик: У Эрики она чуть-чуть другая. (спохватывается) Я побежал, мне еще остальные команды проверить надо. (исчезает)

 

_возле Барад Дура_

Трандуил и Элронд задумчиво рассматривают рогатый шпиль крепости.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: Далеко.

ЭЛРОНД: А Корабелл с дамами уже пол дистанции преодолел.

ТРАНДУИЛ (задумчиво): Ты случайно не знаешь, у Саурона между драконами и теми вирмами-переростками, на которых потом назгулы гоняли, были какие-то летающие средства?

ЭЛРОНД (кивает на шпиль): Ты собираешься туда долететь?

ТРАНДУИЛ: А у нас есть другой шанс прийти не последними?

ЭЛРОНД (уточняет): Долететь туда на Сауроновских тварях?

ТРАНДУИЛ (с сарказмом): Нет, сейчас прикинусь Гендальфом, позову Гваихира, и он нас туда мигом домчит.

ЭЛРОНД: А ты серьезно можешь его позвать?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Только потом сам будешь объяснять птичке, что мы оба сейчас здесь делаем. И почему ты не собираешь армию Последнего Союза, а я не гоняю нечисть возле Дол Гулдура.

ЭЛРОНД (вздыхает): А идея была заманчива. (после паузы) Как ты собираешься найти Сауроновских крылатых?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Проще простого. (прыгает со скалы, на как раз проходившего под ней орка)

ОРК (падает)

ЭЛРОНД (спрыгивает со скалы вслед за Трандуилом)

ТРАНДУИЛ (вежливо, орку): Мы взяли тебя в плен и сейчас будем зверски пытать.

ОРК (икает, с надеждой): А, может, не надо?

ТРАНДУИЛ (покладисто): Может и не надо. Признавайся, где тут у вас Саурон мелких дракончиков и прочих крылатых разводит?

ОРК: Властелин уже давно забросил это дело. Но в старых вольерах до сих пор всякие копошатся. Кто сам не повыздыхал, и кого мы не смогли поймать, чтобы съесть, те живут.

ЭЛРОНД: Веди нас туда.

ОРК: Как скажете. А пытать точно не будете?

ЭЛРОНД (морщится): Мы же эльфы.

ТРАНДУИЛ (с ухмылкой): Обязательно будем. Вот как не найдем крылатых, так сразу к пыткам и приступим.

ОРК (быстро): Уже  веду, веду!

_в главном зале_

 

Саурон ужасный и страхолюдный проводит расследование-дознание на тему появления в Барад Дуре свободно шляющихся эльфов.

 

ОРК-ЧАСОВОЙ (визгливо): Властелин, не было никаких эльфов! Выдумывает он все!

ОРК-ПОСЫЛЬНЫЙ: Как это не было?! Я их своими глазами видел! И ты же меня с докладом к Властелину посылал!

САУРОН [ужасный и страхолюдный] (нехорошим тоном): Кажется мне, что кто-то тут врет. (пристально смотрит на орка-часового)

ОРК-ЧАСОВОЙ (пятится)

САУРОН [ужасный и страхолюдный]: Стоять!

ОРК-ПОСЫЛЬНЫЙ (ловит второго и выталкивает его пред темны очи Саурона)

САУРОН [ужасный и страхолюдный] (шипяще медленно орку): Ты спишшшшь, ты спишшшшь…

ОРК-ЧАСОВОЙ (послушно): Я сплю.

САУРОН [ужасный и страхолюдный]: Ты стоишшшшь на воротах, что ты видишшшь?

ОРК-ЧАСОВОЙ (в трансе): Двое эльфов стучат в ворота.

САУРОН [ужасный и страхолюдный]: Опишшшши их.

ОРК-ЧАСОВОЙ (жалобно): Не помню, я не вижу их лиц.

САУРОН [ужасный и страхолюдный] (раздраженно): Так посмотри!

ОРК-ЧАСОВОЙ: Не вижу. Как туман какой-то. Но одна из них - эльфийка. А эльф ее сестрой называл.

САУРОН [ужасный и страхолюдный] (в пространство): Не верю! Такого просто не может быть!

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

ОРК [из тех, кто сидел у очага]: Сидим, жрем, никого не трогаем. Когда - хлобысь, прямо  в казармы вваливаются три эльфийские морды (худощавого белобрысого длинноволосого Эрика орки тоже приняли за эльфа). Я баньки протер, смотрю - эльфей нету, а на их месте стенка появилась.

САУРОН [ужасный и страхолюдный]: Балда! Они же на вас мороки с иллюзиями навели!

ОРК (чуть обиженно): Никаких люзий! Я к той стенке подошел и хорошенько ее простучал. Камень натуральный. Без подвоха.

САУРОН [ужасный и страхолюдный]: Что за напасть? Было двое эльфов, теперь трое? Как бактерии размножаются, честное слово!

ОРК (забегает, докладывает): Властелин, на крышах второго яруса видели трех эльфов.

САУРОН [ужасный и страхолюдный]: Двух эльфов и эльфийку?

ОРК: Нет. Двух эльфиек и эльфа.

САУРОН [ужасный и страхолюдный] (хватается за голову)

 

_в старых вольерах_

 

ЭЛРОНД (насторожено озирается): Не нравится мне тут, ох, не нравится.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Это же Мордор. Тут по определению не может быть ничего хорошего. ("приголубил" пленного орка-провожатого кулаком по макушке и уложил в уголке)

ЭЛРОНД: Еще один гуманист. Весь в сыночка. Лучше бы ты ему глотку перерезал.

ТРАНДУИЛ: А если бы в Дориат непрошеным пришло какое-нибудь орочье шоу, и его участники по ходу дела стали бы рвать глотки твоим эльфам?

ЭЛРОНД (давится воздухом): Как это - орочье шоу?!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Обыкновенно. Их сейчас развелось, как клопов недавленых. И межмировые технологии у каждого третьего.

ЭЛРОНД (вздыхает): Всегда говорил, что от технического прогресса одни неприятности.

ТРАНДУИЛ (тем временем изучает полуразбитые вольеры): Цып-цып-цып…

ЭЛРОНД: Сейчас тебе как откусят полруки - будете тебе "цып-цып".

ТРАНУДИЛ (наставительно): Тебе же орк сказал, что Саурон на этих питомцев давным-давно плюнул. А сама по себе ни одна животина злой не бывает. (из очередного вольера раздается злобное шипение)

ЭЛРОНД: То-то я смотрю, она на тебя так дружественно шипит.

ТРАНУДИЛ (открывает покосившуюся дверцу и лезет в вольер)

 

Там сидит средне крупная зверушка с шестью мохнатыми лапами, острым клювом, черной чешуей и  двумя парами крыльев. Верхние крылья покрыты чешуей и относительно небольшого размера. Нижние кожистые выглядят очень тонкими и слишком большими для размеров своего хозяина.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (медленно подходит к крылатику)

ЭЛРОНД (профилактически остался снаружи вольера): Интересно, Саурон его только орками кормил, или эльфов он тоже есть будет?

ТАНДУИЛ (осанвэ, чтобы не пугать крылатого): /Не каркай!/

ЭЛРОНД (с достоинством): /Я не каркаю, а предостерегаю/

ТРАНДУИЛ (крылатику): Хорошая птичка, хорошая…

ЭЛРОНД (скептически): А, по-моему, это страшилище больше на насекомое похоже.

ТРАНДУИЛ (косится на Элронда, крылатику): Не слушай глупого дядю. Ничего он не понимает в красоте. Сам он страшилище. А у нас и крылышки красивые, и клюв такой изящный…

ЭЛРОНД (подхватывает): И лапки такие мохнатенькие!

ТРАНДУИЛ:/ Ты, дориатский вредитель! Ты что - нанялся?/

ЭЛРОНД: /Я помогаю!/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /С такими помощниками и врагов не надо/ (выуживает из кармана кусок лембаса, протягивает крылатику)

КРЫЛАТИК (заинтересованно рассматривает лембас, потом одним мощным клевком схватывает его с ладони эльфа)

ТРАНДУИЛ (сдерживая восклицание, прячет за спину до крови проклюнутую руку)

ЭЛРОНД: Что? Получил? Дрессировщик лихолесский? Сейчас это творение Моргота твоим лембасом подавится и на нас накинется.

КРЫЛАТИК (проживал лембас, хлебец пришелся ему по вкусу, требовательно): Куууууииии?!

ЭЛРОНД (Трандуилу): Вот видишь, только аппетит разбудил.

КРЫЛАТИК (бочком подкрадывается к Элронду)

ТРАНДУИЛ (ехидно): От меня он угощение уже получил, теперь от тебя будет требовать.

ЭЛРОНД: Чтоооо? (отскакивает от вольера)

КРЫЛАТИК (радостно): Кууууиииии!!! (несется на Элронда)

ЭЛРОДН: Эрррууу!!! (убегает)

ТРАНДУИЛ (бежит следом)

КРЫЛАТИК (подпрыгивает на шести лапках как блоха, приземляется на спину Элронда и клюет его в голову)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Плохая птичка, плохая! (стаскивает крылатика с Элронда)

КРЫЛАТИК (шипит, пару раз не очень сильно клюет Трандуила, но в целом слушается и оставляет Элронда в покое)

ЭЛРОНД (встает, потирает затылок): Хорошо, что у меня череп крепкий. Так ведь и голову разбить можно.

ТРАНДУИЛ (заглядывает в глаза крылатику): Мы больше не будем, правда?

КРЫЛАТИК: Куииииии!

Эрик (появляется, эльфам): Еле вас нашел! Вот уж не думал, что по ходу на Барад Дур кого-то из участников может занести в эту дыру. (замечает постороннюю подозрительно смотрящую на него зверушку)

ЭЛРОНД (зловредно информирует): Ведущий, сейчас тебя будут клевать.

КРЫЛАТИК (слегка агрессивно): Кууууииишшшш!

Эрик (серьезно): Не  надо меня клевать. Я невкусный.

КРЫЛАТИК (всем на удивление соглашается с аргументом Эрика и опять плотоядно поглядывает в сторону Элронда)

ЭЛРОНД: Я не понял?! (Эрику, с претензией) Почему это зверье тебе поверило?

Эрик (отмахивается): Я однажды одной драконице долго доказывал, что несъедобный, она не прислушалась, а потом подавилась. С тех пор мне почему-то все верят, когда я говорю, что меня лучше не есть.

КРЫЛАТИК (изловчается и клюет Элронда чуть пониже спины)

ЭЛРОНД (подскакивает): Ай! (Трандуилу) Держи свое зверье в рамках!

ТРАНДУИЛ (крылатику, с укоризненной иронией): Не надо кусать дядю эльфа. Он тоже невкусный.

Эрик (сочувственно): Зверик просто голодный. Я сейчас. (исчезает и появляется со связкой бананов) Извините, но ничего другого сразу под руку не подвернулось.

КРЫЛАТИК (с аппетитом уничтожает бананы)

ЭЛРОНД: Все прекрасно. Мордорское зверье мы накормили. Но у меня только один вопрос. Трандуил, с чего ты взял, что оно захочет отнести нас на крышу крепости?

ТРАНДУИЛ (присаживается возле крылатика и серьезно показывает ему на рогатую вершину Барад Дура): Видишь те рожки? Нам с невкусным дядей-эльфом надо попасть туда. Ты же нас отвезешь?

КРЫЛАТИК (кивает головой): Кууууи! (начинает очень быстро махать верхними крыльями и медленно расправляет нижние, которые в этот состояние кажутся вообще огромными)

ТРАНДУИЛ (цепляется за среднюю пару мохнатых лапок): Элронд, не спи!

ЭЛРОНД (опасливо): А вдруг он меня опять клюнет?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Эррууу! Хватайся за лапы позади меня. Тогда он до твоей драгоценной головы точно не дотянется, а хвоста у него нет.

КРЫЛАТИК (улетает к Барад Дуру вместе с эльфами)

Эрик (исчезает)

 

_снаружи Барад Дура_

 

Кэрдан, Лютиэн и Мелиан поднимаются по крышам. Лютижн устала, но старается не показывать этого.

 

МЕЛИАН (Кэрану): Давай, передохнем.

ЛЮТИЭН: Мама, я не устала!

МЕЛИАН: Я же вижу, как ты шатаешься.

ЛЮТИЭН: Это от ветра. Я могу идти дальше!

ОРКИ (высовываются из окна несколькими пролетами выше)

ОРК: Ты смотри, действительно, эльфы!

ОРКИ (начинают обстреливать эльфов из арбалетов)

КЭРДАН и МЕЛИАН (помогают Лютиэн спрятаться за выступ, сами пристраиваются рядом)

КЭРДАН (смотрит на вершину крепости): Совсем немножко не успели.

ЛЮТИЭН (выглядывает из-за уступа, арбалетный болт пролетает совсем близко от ее лица)

МЕЛИАН: Куда ты? Осторожнее!

ЛЮТИЭН: Не надо меня защищать! Я и сама справлюсь!

МЕЛИАН (вздыхает)

 

Очередная стрела чиркает Кэрдана по плечу.

 

МЕЛИАН (замечает появившуюся на его одежде кровавую полоску): Корабелл!

КЭРДАН (отмахивается): Сущая царапина.

МЕЛИАН: Но здесь мы в ловушке. Надо как-то выбираться.

ЛЮТИЭН (начинает петь свою любимую колыбельную)

МЕЛИАН (пытается наколдовать завесу, но в такой близи от сердца Мордора у нее не очень получается)

КЭРДАН (выглядывает из-за скалы, Лютиэн): Не хотелось бы тебя разочаровывать, но, похоже, Саурон учел прошлый печальный опыт. Как только ты начала петь, все орки позатыкали себе уши.

ЛЮТИЭН (замолкает)

 

Двумя пролетами выше в оконный проем высовывается назгул и воет прямо на эльфов.

 

КЭРДАН (затыкает уши): Хорошо, что в этой эпохе Саурон еще не додумался усадить их на летающих ящеров.

МЕЛИАН и ЛЮТИЭН (не столь привычны к назгульему вою, поэтому подскакивают от неожиданности)

ЛЮТИЭН (ее нога соскальзывает, и она начинает опасно клониться вниз)

МЕЛИАН: Доча! (рывком выдергивает Лютиэн, но сама от резкого движения срывается вниз)

ЛЮТИЭН: Мама! (порывается прыгнуть следом за Мелиан)

КЭРДАН (в последний момент ловит ее, заодно прикрывая от стрел, осанвэ): /Тирр, у нас ЧП!/

ЛЮТИЭН (пытается вырваться): Маааамааа!!!

Эрик (появляется, растеряно): Да что ж это… (тянется к браслету, потом пытается колдовать, внизу появляется маленькая кучка соломы)

МЕЛИАН (стремительно приближается к земле)

 

За несколько метров до земли появляется портальное свечение, в которое и проваливается Мелиан.

 

Тирр (мысленно, так и не появляясь): /Эрик, будь внимательнее. Я не обязана тебя страховать. Кэрдан, спасибо/

Эрик (искренне и расстроено): Кэрдан, спасибо!

КЭРДАН: Не за что.

ЛЮТИЭН (непонимающе):  Что? Где? Куда делась мама?

КЭРДАН: Никуда не делась. Тирр ее забрала.

ЛЮТИЭН (доходит): Она выбыла из шоу? Так я осталась здесь совсем одна?!!! Ах, ты!!! (угрожающе надвигается на Эрика)

Эрик (смущенно): Извини, я не успел. Но все же обошлось. Мелиан не пострадала.

ЛЮТИЭН: А я?! Я так переживала! У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, пока ты со своей соломкой возился.

Эрик (совершенно несчастно): Я не сообразил. Я совсем не ожидал, что она может упасть.

ЛЮТИЭН: А должен был! Ты ведущий!

Эрик: Но это только мой первый конкурс. Я еще не привык.

ЛЮТИЭН: А мы должны от этого страдать? Ма чуть не разбилась, я теперь совсем одна осталась! Вон, у Кэрдана две стрелы из спины торчит.

КЭРДАН (оглядывается, словно только сейчас заметил стрелы, выдергивает первую из них, которая только расцарапала кожу и застряла в одежде)

Эрик (жалобно): Прости, пожалуйста.

ЛЮТИЭН: Твое "прости" вернет маму в шоу?

Эрик (разводит руками): Я не могу…

ЛЮТИЭН: А мог зевать, когда она падала?

КЭРДАН (резонно): Тинэ, даже если бы Эрик остановил падение Мелиан, она бы все равно выбыла из шоу из-за спасения силами ведущих.

ЛЮТИЭН (уничтожающе смотрит на Кэрдана): /Я пытаюсь вернуть маму в шоу, и у меня почти получилось! А ты мешаешь/

КЭРДАН: /Но так нечестно. Ты вынуждаешь его нарушить правила/

ЛЮТИЭН: /А тебе какая разница? Он же ведущий. Кого ты жалеешь? (подозрительно) Или ты даже рад избавиться от конкурентки в лице мамы?/

КЭРДАН (укоризненно): /Лютиэн Тинувиэль, следи за своими словами!/

Эрик (робко): Кэр.. Владыка Кэрдан, вы не слишком серьезно ранены?

КЭРДАН (выдергивает вторую стрелу, которая уткнулась в лопатку): Переживу.

Эрик: Еще раз извините. (делает несколько пассов руками, на крышах появляются каменные перегородки, мешающие оркам из окон обстреливать эльфов и обеспечивающие последним практически безопасный путь до самой вершины, исчезает)

ЛЮТИЭН: О! Хоть какая-то польза от этого мямли! (устремляется наверх)

КЭРДАН (поднимается следом)

 

_в Барад Дуре_

 

ФИНРОД и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (продолжают подниматься внутри крепости, периодически натыкаясь на одиноких орков)

Эрик (появляется, грустный)

ФИНРОД: Ведущий, что случилось?

Эрик (печально): Я не успел спасти Мелиан.

ФИНРОД (бледнеет)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (лучше знает специфику шоу): А Тирр?

Эрик: А Тирр - успела. Как всегда. (жалобно) Как вы думаете, она теперь меня из ведущих выгонит?

ФИНРОД (незаметно вздыхает с облегчением)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (уверенно): Тирр? Никогда. А Мриярр сейчас самой на шоу нет.

Эрик (светлеет лицом): Вы думаете?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я уверена.

Эрик (опять мрачнеет): А еще из-за меня Кэрдана подстрелили.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Хммм… /Кэр, что там у вас произошло? Все живы?/

КЭРДАН: /Вполне. Ударными темпами завершаем конкурс. Только Мелиан выбыла. А что?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Тут к нам Эрик прибежал, так на мальчика смотреть жалко. Совсем ведущего довели/

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): /Это Лютиэн. Обвинила его во всех смертных грехах. А по сути ничего не произошло. Когда Мелиан упала, ее подстраховал не Эрик, а Тирр. Все же остальные беды - вполне в рамках конкурса/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Понятно/

КЭРДАН: /А как там у вас успехи?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Тоже приближаемся к финишу/

КЭРДАН: /Успехов/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вслух, Эрику): Я говорила с Кэрданом. Поверь, ничего страшного ты не натворил. Я здесь с самого начала первого шоу и видела, что у всех ведущих случались накладки. И не раз. Я даже удивляюсь, как у них ни разу не погиб ни один эльф, а все смертные случаи происходили только с людьми и орками, которых они потом из прошлого вытаскивали.

ФИНРОД (поддерживает): У меня, конечно, не настолько обширный игровой опыт, но и то, двое из ведущих уже пытались меня убить. Специально. А ты так переживаешь из-за небольшой промашки? Не стоит.

Эрик (приободряется)

ОТРЯД ОРКОВ (посланный на розыски эльфов, выбегает из-за угла)

ОРКИ: Ага, попались! Люцинации эльфийские!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ, ФИНРОД и Эрик (убегают от орков)

ОРКИ (бегут следом, на ходу взводят арбалеты)

ФИНРОД (озирается, видит приготовления орков): Осторожнее! (подставляясь под стрелы, закрывает спину Галадриэль)

Эрик (оборачивается на окрик Финрода, вовремя замечает опасность и почти успевает наколдовать защитное поле, но одна стрела таки задевает Финрода)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Фин! (Эрику) Подожди, Финрод ранен.

Эрик: Тут до крыши совсем ничего осталось. Не добежите? А то нас сейчас орки окружать начнут.

ФИНРОД: Глэд, все  нормально. Рана не слишком серьезная. Лучше, действительно, закончить с конкурсом, убраться из Мордора, а потом уже заняться лечением.

Эрик (наколдовывает очередную стену, отделяющую преследователей от эльфов)

ФИНРОД: А не слишком ли ты много нам помогаешь, ведущий? Вообще-то, насколько я знаю, вам это не положено.

Эрик (отмахивается): Я всем командам немножко помогал. Тирр говорила, что самое главное - соблюдать равновесие.

 

_на крыше Барад Дура_

 

Между рогов, на которых потом будет висеть "глазик" Саурона, дремлет Тирр. Отрывается внутренняя дверь, на крышу выбегают Финрод и Галадриэль.

 

Эрик: Я сейчас проход замурую, а пока орки пробьются, мы уже и конкурс успеем закончить.

Тирр (встает): Три балла до крыши уже добрались?

Эрик: Так точно.

КЭРДАН и ЛЮТИЭН (преодолевают последние метры до крыши)

ТРАНДУИЛ и ЭЛРОНД (пикируют сверху)

КРЫЛАСТИК (с чувством выполненного долга улетает по своим делам)

ЭЛРОНД: Поберегись! (приземляется)

ТРАНДУИЛ (падает рядом)

Эрик (комментирует): Два балла свалились почти нам на голову.

ЛЮТИЭН (выскакивает на крышу): Это не справедливо! Мы первые шли!

Эрик (продолжает): И по одному баллу вылезли.

КЭРДАН (чуть пошатываясь, взбирается на крышу следом за Лютиэн)

Тирр (бодро): О! Уже и у владык травмы пошли. А то я аж удивлялась. Теперь любо-дорого посмотреть. Трандуил с Элрондом обклеванные, Кэрдан с Финродом - обстрелянные.  

САУРОН [ужасный и страхолюдный] (появляется, не веря своим глазам, смотрит на компанию эльфов): Не может быть!

Тирр (быстро): Вот именно. И не было никогда! (участники и ведущие исчезают)

САУРОН [ужасный и страхолюдный]: Уууупссс! (оглядывается) Еще немного, и я поверю в галлюцинации у майаров. Лютиэн, Мелиан, Финрод… Мандос там совсем оборзел? (пристально изучает крышу, почти убежденно) Эльфы не могут появляться из ниоткуда и  исчезать в никуда. (с надеждой) Ведь не могут же?

 

**_в аду_ **

 

Низкое черное небо, горящая лава вместо рек, пышущие дымом и пеплом вулканы - большие и маленькие. Небольшие гейзеры лавы выбиваются из-под земли буквально на каждом шагу. Появляются бес и компания.

 

Дарки (морщится)

БЕС (довольно): Наконец-то я тебя сюда затащил, крылатая.

Дарки (гордо вскидывает голову, презрительно сжимает губы, молчит)

САУРОН (озирается): Миленькое местечко. Прям почти как в Ородруине.

БЕС2 (первому бесу): Привел? (замечает излишне многочисленную компанию): А это что за посторонние нераскаявшиеся души? (обращает внимание на Мриярр) И зверя зачем приволок? У нас ад только для гуманоидов, забыл?

БЕС: Это еще не души. Живые. (с намеком) Пока.

БЕС2 (хмурится): Хозяин будет недоволен. От живых в Аду вечно одни проблемы.

АРАГОРН (многообещающе): А от нас еще больше, чем обычно будет.

БЕС2 (церемонно): Зачем, пожаловали, смертные?

САУРОН: Ну, я допустим, не смертный.

АРАГОРН: Требуем оставить Дарки в покое!

БЕС2: А  Дарки – это кто?

БЕС: Будущая Алголь.

БЕС2 (щурится): И кто ее так обозвал?

САУРОН (складывает руки на груди): Я. Что дальше?

БЕС2 (чешет левый рог): Эка незадача. Она ведь была лишена имени. (укоризненно) Самовольничаем, самовольничаем…

АРАГОРН: Так  что же, нам надо было каждый раз к ведущей «лишенная имени» обращаться?

БЕС2 (Саурону): Может, заберешь у нее имя, и дело с концом?

САУРОН (задумывается)

АРАГОРН (примерно догадывается о сути происходящего, Саурону): Только посмей! Тогда я сам ее назову. И покрасивее, между прочим!

Дарки (едва заметно улыбается)

Мриярр (тихо хмыкает)

БЕС2 (чешет правый рог, первому бесу): Смотайся-ка, проверь данные на этих горе-назывателей. А то, может, мы тут вообще зря морочимся?

БЕС (отлынивающе): Но они же не по нашему ведомству проходят. А знаешь, как сложно из заграничных загробных миров информацию выбивать?

БЕС2: Я кому сказал!

БЕС (исчезает в клубах зловонного сизо-зеленоватого дыма)

БЕС2 (с широким жестом): Пока мой коллега уточняет некоторые формальности, милости прошу на экскурсию.

АРАГОРН (без энтузиазма смотрит на адские пейзажи):  Мы лучше тут постоим.

БЕС2 (качает головой): Невежливо, ой, невежливо. Непрошенными в гости ворвались, да еще и от культурной программы отказываетесь?

САУРОН (бесу): А я очень даже не против. Показывайте, что тут у вас как.

БЕС2 (ведет Саурона в сторону ближайшей огненной реки)

Мриярр (трусит следом)

БЕРЕН и АРАГОРН (переглядываются)

АРАГОРН: Что лучше, пойти за Сауроном и кошкой или остаться наедине с чертями?

БЕРЕН: Какими чертями?

АРАГОРН: Вон теми. (показывает на выглядывающих из-за скалы нескольких чумазых чертиков, которые пока гости беседовали с бесами, явно боялись к ним подходить, а теперь, похоже, осмелели)

БЕРЕН: Ха! Что мне какие-то черти?! (идет к последним)

ЧЕРТИ (выскакивают из-за скалы и с улюлюканьем нападают на Берена)

БЕРЕН (дает в челюсть первому черту, пинком отбрасывает второго, толкает третьего, уворачивается от четвертого и падает, укушенный пятым)

ПЕРВЫЙ ЧЕРТ (поскуливая, прыгает, ухватившись за челюсть)

ВТОРОЙ ЧЕРТ (нападет на Берена сзади)

ТРЕТИЙ ЧЕРТ (толкает Берена)

БЕРЕН (ловит за хвост четвертого черта и начинает его раскручивать, сшибая остальных)

ЧЕРТИ (разбегаются от греха… т.е. от Берена подальше)

АРАГОРН (аплодирует): Любо-дорого посмотреть!

БЕРЕН (гордо приосанивается): Знай наших!

ПЕРВЫЙ ЧЕРТ (в сердцах швыряет грудкой земли в Дарки)

Дарки (вздрагивает)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ЧЕРТИ (радуются новой жертве и швыряются в Дарки чем попало, в том числе и комочками лавы из соседней речки)

Дарки (начинает слегка дымиться, но молчит)

БЕРЕН: А ну, прекратите! А то я вам сейчас все хвосты пооткручиваю!

ЧЕРТИ (нагло хихикают)

БЕРЕН (гонится за чертями)

ЧЕРТИ (убегают, продолжая доводить Дарки)

АРАГОРН (заступает дорогу одному из чертей, удирающему от Берена)

ЧЕРТ (визжит и отскакивает в сторону)

ОДИН ИЗ ЧЕРТЕЙ (особо удачно швырнул камень и попал Дарки в лицо)

Дарки (сжимает кулаки): Вы меня **достали!!!** (земля дрожит, ближайший вулкан начинает активно выбрасывать пепел, с горы катятся большие валуны, река лавы бурлит и разливается)

ЧЕРТИ и АРАГОРН с БЕРЕНОМ (дружно убегают)

Дарки (стоит на месте, и камни, и лава ее огибают)

БЕС3 (появляется в клубах желтоватого дыма, явно воняющего серо-водородом): Что тут за хулиганство?

ЧЕРТИ (виновато пищат и прячутся в щели)

БЕС3 (неприветливо смотрит на Дарки): Так, так, так… Падший ангел, Разрушительница, все еще без имени, по-прежнему не принявшая свою судьбу и не избавившаяся от своего смертоносного дара-проклятия. (риторически) И кто же нам такую радость в родной Ад приволок?

БЕРЕН (вклинивается): А вот и нет! Уже с именем! Ее зовут Дарки!

АРАГОРН (толкает его в бок, сквозь зубы): И без тебя разберутся.

БЕС3 (еще больше хмурится)

БЕС (появляется со своим сизо-зеленоватым дымом, вытягивается перед третьим бесом почти по стойке "смирно"): Виноват, я доставил. Но это - распоряжение Самого. Уж больно ему Алголь нужна.

БЕС3 (ворчливо): А собственный Ад ему уже не нужен? Или ради одной демоницы можно всю родимую вотчину порушить?

БЕС (разводит руками): Мне что приказали, то я и делаю.

БЕС3 (продолжает неприязненно коситься на Дарки): И какой несчастный этой … (проглатывает готовое сорваться слово)… имя дал?

БЕС (протягивает синюю папочку, перевязанную черными тесемочками): Вот, документация на всех троих.

БЕС3 (листает бумажки)

БЕС (кивает на Арагорна и Берена): Это парочка нам не помеха. Один женат, а у второго невеста. Но вот назвавший ее… (вздыхает) …увы. Клинически холост. К тому же бессмертный. И Темный Властелин.

БЕС3 (раздраженно бьет хвостом по ногам, первому): Как ты такое допустил?!

БЕС (виновато): Она из своего саркофага должна была только через три столетия вылезти. Ума не приложу, кто и как ее оттуда раньше срока выковырял.

БЕС3 (продолжает изучать документы): А эти двое …(смотрит на Арагорна и Берена), значит, естественные враги этого, как там его?

БЕС (подсказывает): Саурона.

БЕС3: Враги Саурона? Хорошо. (задумчиво смотрит на средиземцев, после паузы) Хотите победить этого…

БЕС (подсказывает): Саурона.

БЕС3: Победить Саурона в четном бою и покрыть себя славой?

АРАГОРН: Я и так его победил. Пусть в будущем, пусть не совсем я … (запинается) Не важно. Нет, не хочу. Я договоров с нечистой силой не заключаю.

БЕРЕН (в сомнении): Что вы имеете в виду под честным боем?

БЕС3 (угодливо): Мы вам выдадим волшебный меч-кладенец, против всякой темной силы приспособленный. И кольчугу дивную, десятью монахами откованную, в слезах сорока девственниц закаленную, от любого непотребного колдовства защищающую. И будете вы сражаться как два воина - чистой силушкой да воинским умением мериться, безо всякого коварства.

БЕРЕН: Пожалуй, это мне подходи…

АРАГОРН (перебивает): Стой! Что ты делаешь?! Это же бесы! Как ты можешь с ними договариваться?!

БЕРЕН (эмоционально): Арагорн, ты не понимаешь! Может быть, я о таком шансе всю жизнь мечтал! Это тебе хорошо - тебя Арвен скромно ждала у папочки под крылышком. И не носилась за тобой по всей Арде, помогая, где надо и где не надо. А я так хотел хотя бы раз совершить что-нибудь сам! Без хитрости! Без помощи Лютиэн или кого-нибудь еще! Возможность в равном бою победить Саурона - как можно от такого отказаться?!

АРАГОРН (качает головой): Не нравится мне эта идея, ох, не нравится. (находит аргумент) Если ты победишь, тебя же из шоу выпрут! Как Ангмарца, за убийство другого участника.

БЕРЕН: Плевать! (мечтательно) Зато я уничтожу самого Саурона! Один на один… В честном поединке...

АРАГОРН (хватается за голову, риторически, тихо):  И как же мне все это не нравится! (Берену) За прошедшие конкурсы у эльфов десять раз был шанс помочь погибнуть Саурону, а они даже не попытались. Тебя это не настораживает?

БЕРЕН (отмахивается)

БЕС (уже успел смотаться за обещанным мечом и кольчугой, разворачивает упаковочные шкуры перед Береном, нечаянно касается кольчуги): Ой! Печется!

АРАГОРН (подозрительно): И как такое оружие к вам в ад попало?

БЕСЫ (дружно хихикают)

БЕС: Их последний хозяин слегка увлекся в своей геройской деятельности и после смерти загремел к нам вместе со всем своим барахлом.

АРАГОРН (Берену): Видишь! Одного этот меч до добра уже не довел!

БЕРЕН (раздражается, раздельно): Я! Не собираюсь! Геройствовать! Я одержу победу над Сауроном. И все!

АРАГОРН (думает): Но, по словам бесов, получается, что Саурон как-то связан с Дарки. Ты можешь навредить ведущей, а ведь мы пришли ее защитить.

Дарки (благодарно кивает Арагорну)

БЕРЕН (бесам): А ну, признавайтесь, в чем подвох?

АРАГОРН: Так они тебе и скажут.

БЕРЕН: Пусть только попробуют не сказать!

БЕС3: Хмм… А почему бы и нет? У вашего, как там его…

БЕС (подсказывает): Саурона.

БЕС3: У Саурона отсюда только два выхода. Первый - взять обратно данное Дарки имя. И тогда она будет почти в полной нашей власти или…

БЕС (подхватывает): Или жениться на ней.

БЕРЕН и АРАГОРН (дружно давятся воздухом)

БЕС (продолжает): Тогда спадет начальное проклятие. И она опять станет ангелом, вернет свое имя и… (злобно оскаливается)… будет вынуждена вечность прожить как жена Саурона.

АРАГОРН (с чувством): Такого и врагу не пожелаешь. Чтобы ангел с Сауроном? Ужас!

БЕРЕН (что-то обдумывает, бесам): Я согласен сразиться с Сауроном, но только с одним условием - вы оставите Дарки в покое и больше никогда не будете вынуждать ее стать демоницей.

БЕСЫ (переглядываются)

БЕС3 (просчитывает в уме): Если он, тогда… А если ты, то все равно… Хорошо! По рукам! Я согласен. Принимай меч.

БЕРЕН (тянется к клинку)

АРАГОРН (перехватывает его руку): Подожди, они слишком быстро согласились. И, видишь, как Дарки побледнела?

БЕРЕН (стряхивает руку, решительно берет клинок): Чего ты еще хочешь? У меня будет шанс победить Саурона, и эти рогатые навеки отцепятся от ведущей. Завидуешь, что сам не нашел такого удачного решения?

БЕС (Берену): Повторяй. Я принимаю сей меч, чтоб в честном бою Саурона усечь!

БЕРЕН (начинает): Я принимаю сей меч…

БЕС3 (перебивает): Погоди. Не так. Тут… (широким жестом обводит окружающий адский пейзаж)… у тебя будет слишком мало шансов даже в кольчуге. Темный маг может на тебя и горы обрушить, и лаву поднять. Давай лучше так: Я принимаю сей меч, чтоб честно в райских кущах Саурона усечь!

БЕРЕН (насторожено): А что изменится?

БЕС3: Как только ты встретишься с Сауроном, магия клятвы перенесет вас в Рай. Там у него не будет преимущества, и получится действительно честный поединок.

БЕРЕН (кивает): Хорошо. Я принимаю сей меч, чтоб честно в райских кущах Саурона усечь!

Дарки (чуть не падает в обморок)

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Ох, чувствую, заварил ты кашу.

БЕС3 (довольно): А ты, такой чувствительный, теперь вообще не при делах.

АРАГОРН (набычивается): Вот еще! Я…Я… (находится) Я буду оруженосцем Берена!

БЕРЕН: Ага, чтобы ворчать мне под руку?

АРАГОРН: Неблагодарный. Ты гордиться должен, что у тебя сам Король Элессар в оруженосцах!

БЕРЕН: Ладно, уговорил.

БЕС (потирая руки): Вот и ладушки. (Берену) Меч-кладенец теперь сам тебя к Саурону приведет. Можете начинать.

МЕЧ (тянет Берена в сторону одной из трещин)

АРАГОРН (качая головой, идет следом): Дарки, ты с нами?

БЕС3: Ну уж нет, предмет наших споров пока тут постоит. А то, как бы чего не вышло. (щелкает пальцами, Дарки засыпает гора камней)

АРАГОРН (хватает беса за грудки): Что ты сделал?

БЕС (удивленно): А что ей, бессмертной бывшей ангелихе сделается? Присыпал слегка, чтобы не рыпалась.

БЕРЕН и АРАГОРН (уходят)

БЕСЫ (критически оглядывают каменный завал)

БЕС: А не выберется?

БЕС3: Не должна. Если она силу разрушительницы начнет себе в пользу применять – сразу в Алголь превратится, и – конец нашим бедам.

БЕС: А как же твое обещание Берену больше не принуждать падшую к судьбе Алголь?

БЕС3: Обещание? Этому наивному чудику? Так я его сдержу. С момента его клятвы я и кончиком хвоста не пошевелю, чтобы нашу ненаглядную бывшую ангелиху к плохому склонить (довольно оскаливается) Он сам все сделает. Да, кстати, сбегай, разыщи нашего коллегу, который этого незадачливого Темного Властелина по Аду водит и предупреди.

БЕС: Не могу. Пропал он куда-то

БЕС3: Как пропал?

БЕС: Даже в канцелярии не знают, где он. Ад не покидал – факт, а куда подевался – неизвестно.

БЕС3: Дожили! Бесы в Аду пропадать стали! Вот до чего незваные гости доводят. Ну да, херувим с ним, заклятый меч-кладенец все равно свою добычу отыщет.

БЕС (уважительно): И с Раем – это вы здорово придумали.

БЕС3 (довольно): А то! Как только назвавшему ее голову снимут – она опять в разнос пойдет. Надеюсь, не хуже, чем в прошлый раз выйдет. (с сожалением) Весь Рай она, конечно не порушит. Силы не те. Но и так знатных бед натворит.

БЕС: А коль под смертоносный взгляд Разрушительницы еще кто из ее старых крылатых знакомых попадет, так она вообще остановиться не сможет – от расстройства. (гаденько хихикает)

БЕС3: Было бы славно. Нам ангельские трупы всегда только на пользу. А если под это дело еще и Алголь вернется – так лучшего и желать нельзя.

БЕС (озабочено): А если победит Саурон?

БЕС3 (скептически): Темный Властелин? В Раю? Против меча-кладенца?

БЕС (упорно): Ну, а вдруг?

БЕС3 (думает): Тогда надо устроить так, чтобы он подумал, будто это она на него того смертного…

БЕС (подсказывает): Берена.

БЕС3: …Берена  натравила. Тогда нетрудно будет убедить его отомстить и имечко у нее отобрать. (бесу) Иди, работай в этом направлении.

БЕС: Слушаюсь!

 

_возле огненной реки, чуть раньше_

 

БЕС2 (щелкает пальцами, из лавы выплывает большой пузырь и раскрывается прямо перед гостями): Последнее достижение наших изобретателей!

САУРОН: Пузыри в лаве?

БЕС2: Нет. Подлавовый пузырный лифт!

САУРОН: Если здесь изобретатели работают хоть на половину так халтурно, как у нас в Ангбанде, то я не рискнул бы пользоваться этим лифтом.

БЕС2: Он у нас уже третий месяц работает, и пока не одного несчастного случая не было.

САУРОН (с сомнением): Третий месяц?

БЕС2 (ехидно): Не думал, что Темные Владыки из других миров настолько трусливы.

САУРОН (нехорошо смотрит на беса): Тебе в глаз давно не давали? (шагает в пузырь)

Мриярр (прыгает следом)

БЕС2 (присоединяется к ним)

ПУЗЫРЬ (плывет-катится по реке лавы)

БЕС2 (тоном экскурсовода): Сначала мы посмотрим пыточное отделение, потом посетим строительство нового корпуса главной канцелярии  и, напоследок, полюбуемся рабским трудом в шахтах и в отопительной системе.

САУРОН: Звучит сомнительно. Разве что, кроме первого пункта.

БЕС2 (чуть обиженно): В прошлом столетии наш Ад выиграл третью премию на конкурсе наиболее прогрессивных загробных миров.

САУРОН (кивает на пузырь): Я вижу.

Мриярр (прищурившись, делает почти незаметный жест хвостом)

ПУЗЫРЬ (вздрагивает и начинает резко тонуть, сквозь появляющиеся прорехи просачивается лава)

БЕС2 (удивленно моргая, смотрит на стекающую изящными восковыми потоками в низ пузыря лаву)

САУРОН: Что б вас всех! А я же говорил!

Мриярр: Мммявввксс!!! (с визгом вспрыгивает Саурону на плечи, удирая от образующейся на дне лужицы лавы)

САУРОН (пригибается под тяжестью и пытается сбросить с себя кошку): Пошла вон! Тяжелая же, зараза!

Мриярр (намертво вцепляется когтями в Саурона, с трудом удерживаясь и для равновесия балансируя хвостом)

БЕС2: Караул!!!! (скачет в луже лавы, разбрызгивая ее дымящимися копытцами)

САУРОН (подпрыгивает, упираясь ногами в разные стороны пузыря, садясь при этом чуть ли не на шпагат): Кошка, я тебя убью! (быстро произносит несколько слов на мордорском, сопровождающиеся нетерпеливым жестом – пузырь перестает протекать)

САУРОН (Мриярр, с угрозой): Сама слезешь, или тебя мордой в лаву скинуть?

Мриярр (фыркает): Можешь сбрасывать.  Мне все равно неудобно стоять, сведя все лапы в кучку. (втягивает когти, передние и задние лапы соскальзывают в разные стороны, и кошка повисает на манер воротника)

САУРОН (косится на кошку, но не спешит избавляться от нежданного «воротника», с претензией): Ты мне всю спину исцарапала.

Мриярр: Кто бы жаловался. На тебе быстрее, чем на эльфе заживает.

БЕС2: Вы тут разбирайтесь, а я побежал. (пытается исчезнуть в дыму, но у него ничего не выходит. В итоге в пузыре остается и сам бес, и появившееся задымление)

САУРОН (машет рукой):  Тьфу! И так дышать нечем, а тут ты еще навонял!

БЕС2 (растерянно): Не понимаю. Почему? Я же должен был…

Мриярр (комментирует): Видать, бесовским силам не пробиться сквозь магию майара.

БЕС2 (с претензией смотрит на Саурона): Так это твоих рук дело?

САУРОН (огрызается): Я должен был стоять и смотреть, как нас заливает лавой в вашем горе-лифте?

ПУЗЫРЬ (тем временем погружается все ниже)

БЕС (с завистью смотрит на кошку, плаксиво): Аааай! Мне лава копыта печет! Скоро совсем выгорят! (Саурону) Не мог бы ты и меня…

САУРОН (перебивает): И не думай! Я и так не знаю, почему эту трехглазую терплю!

Мриярр (нагло-оптимистично): Натекшая лава скоро застынет. И, насколько я слышала, старшая нечистая сила обычно огнеупорная.

БЕС2 (недобро смотрит на кошку, потом трет ухо): Вот беда! И с канцелярией связи нет! (Саурону) А ну, колдуй обратно!

САУРОН: Ага. Счаз. Ты тут же исчезнешь, а нас лавой зальет?

БЕС2 (с угрозой): Колдуй, кому сказано! А то хуже будет! Рогами заколю, на кусочки порву!

САУРОН: Ты? Меня?

БЕС2: Не забывайся! Я в родном Аду, тут у меня и силы больше!

САУРОН (с сарказмом): Дааа? Мне даже руки марать о такую мелочь как ты неловко. (с намеком) Мриярр.

Мриярр (одним быстрым движением хвоста отсекает бесу самый кончик правого рога)

БЕС2 (грустнеет, жалостливо): Говорила мне матушка, не связывайся с живыми в Аду. Дождись, пока трупами станут. Так нет же, не слушался ее!

САУРОН (кошке): Между прочим, мне тяжело вот так стоять, еще и с тобой на плечах.

Мриярр: И что ты мне предлагаешь? Мои нежные лапки в лаве обжигать?

САУРОН (вздыхает): Вот же навязалась на мою голову.

Мриярр (фыркает): Народная пословица в некоторых мирах: хотите себе проблем – спасите рурра.

САУРОН: Я уже оценил. (думает, потом применяет новое заклинание, лава стремительно сереет и быстро застывает)

БЕС2 (едва успевает вытянуть копыта, чтобы они не застряли в окаменевшей лаве): Эй! А предупредить нельзя было?!

САУРОН (спрыгивает вниз, с явным облегчением стаскивает с себя кошку и не слишком ласково роняет ее)

Мриярр (приземляется на лапы): Фррррр!

САУРОН: Скажи спасибо, что раньше не кинул.

Мриярр (гордо отворачивается и изучает лаву за пределами пузыря)

 

_на верхних уровнях ада_

 

Берен и Арагорн спускаются вниз по переходам.

 

АРАГОРН: Слегка похоже на то, что пытался Саруман у себя в Изенгарде соорудить. Только нераскаявшиеся души вместо орков.

БЕРЕН (сосредоточенно идет за мечом): Не знаю ни Саруманов, ни Изенгардов.

АРАГОРН (тихо): А зря.

БЕРЕН: Ты оруженосцем нанялся или критиком? Сколько можно ворчать? (продолжает спускаться)

 

Черти, бесы, нераскаявшиеся души и прочее местное население удивленно поглядывают на странную парочку, но приставать к ним никто не спешит. Похоже, весть об успешном раскидывании пятерых чертей одним Береном уже успела разнестись по всем окрестностям. К тому же, многие узнают меч-кладенец и просто не хотят связываться.

 

БЕРЕН (ворчливо): И вечно эти темные в самую глубинку залезут. Спускайся к ним потом.

АРАГОРН (старается не смотреть на жарящихся в котлах грешников и прочие прелести адской жизни): Ты уверен, что мы правильно идем?

БЕРЕН: Меч меня будто за руку тянет.

АРАГОРН: Надеюсь, он действительно чувствует Саурона, а не какую-то бесовскую пакость.

БЕРЕН: Не будь таким пессимистом.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Я – реалист.

 

_в лавовой реке_

 

Шар медленно погружается. Бес понурившись сидит на застывшей луже лавы. Мриярр то ли спит рядом, то ли только делает вид. Саурон расхаживает по тесному пространству, аккуратно переступая через кошку и обходя беса.

 

САУРОН: Никому дышать не тяжело, нет?

БЕС2 (отмахивается не поднимая головы): Нечистая сила задохнуться не может по определению. Особенно в Аду.

САУРОН: Мриярр?

Мриярр (не открывая глаз): Не дождешься.

САУРОН (задумчиво): Кошка, как-то ты себя слишком подозрительно ведешь.

Мриярр (не реагирует)

САУРОН (почти беззлобно опускает руку, берет кошку за кончик уха и приподнимает ее голову на несколько сантиметров): Я к кому обращаюсь, а?

Мриярр (дергает ухом, вырывает его из пальцев Саурона, голова падает обратно, по-прежнему не открывая глаз): Майар, не наглей.

САУРОН (присаживается на корточки и пристально рассматривает кошку, думает вслух): Вопрос, как разговорить упорно отмалчивающегося рурра?

БЕС2 (проявляет слабый интерес к происходящему): А надо? Что может сказать какая-то говорящая кошка-переросток.

Мриярр: Я не отмалчиваюсь. Я думаю.

САУРОН (с легкой издевкой): О чем, позвольте спросить? (про себя) Учтем, на провокации она иногда поддается.

Мриярр (задумчиво взмахивает хвостом, выписывая сложную петлю, на излете кончик проходится за спиной Саурона и слегка его "подстригает" - буквально на пару сантиметров): О совести.

САУРОН (искренне удивленно): О чьей?

Мриярр (открывает глаза): Ну, не о своей же!

САУРОН: Кошка, не темни.

Мриярр (вздыхает, поднимается на лапы): Нет, я не против, чтобы наша Дарки превратилась в Алголь, и Тиррушкины планы накрылись медным тазиком, но - не таким же способом! (с претензией смотрит на беса) Это насколько ж надо совести не иметь, чтобы вынуждать бывшего ангела устроить резню в Раю!

БЕС2: А я тут при чем?

Мриярр: Не ты, так твои коллеги! (обоим) И пока я не найду, как порушить бесовские планы - будете сидеть тут как миленькие!

САУРОН (проникновенно): Может, поищем вместе?

Мриярр (фыркает): Как знаешь. Проблема: бесы подрядили Берена убить тебя, обеспечили его уникальным оружием и возможностью сражаться в месте, где ты потеряешь все свои магические силы.

САУРОН: И это проблема? Да я Берена и без магии в два счета уделаю.

Мриярр (скептически): Да? С голыми руками против волшебного меча-кладенца и заговоренной кольчуги.

САУРОН (пожимает плечами): Ну, слегка не равные условия. Мне не привыкать. Справлюсь.

Мриярр (качает хвостом): Возможно. Но, во-первых, меч-кладенец даже в руках полного профана сам крови ищет и в грозное оружие превращается. Правда, рогатый?

БЕС2 (нехотя кивает)

Мриярр: А Берен отнюдь не новичок в ратных делах. Во-вторых, я вообще не уверена в выживаемости Темных Властелинов в райских измерениях. Твоих назгулов в подобном мире  корежило так еще. А они ведь только в предбаннике были, можно сказать.

САУРОН (задумывается): Уговорила, хвостатая. Если я там магических сил лишусь и вдобавок мне от райских пейзажей плохо станет, а тут на меня Берен с волшебным мечом да в кольчуге попрет, то, действительно, не факт, чем наше сражение закончится. (практично) А как мы в Рай попадем?

Мриярр (кивает на беса): Это надо уже у него спрашивать.

БЕС2: Я ж все время с вами тут был! Откуда мне знать, что там мои коллеги намудрили?!

САУРОН: Ты мне, нечистая сила, зубы не заговаривай. Я сам кому хочешь заговорю.

БЕС2 (уклончиво): Ну… Технически… Если они заставили его на мече поклясться, то, как только вы рядом окажетесь, тут вас сила его клятвы в Рай и выкинет.

САУРОН: Тогда мне надо убить Берена сразу, как только увижу. И почти мгновенно.

Мриярр: А как? Его же кольчуга от любой темной магии защитит.

САУРОН (злобно ухмыляется): Уж поверь, я справлюсь.

Мриярр:  О! У меня идея. Меч эта уловка не обманет, но Берена может. Но надо, чтобы бес нам помог.

БЕС2: И не подумаю!

САУРОН (нехорошо так смотрит на беса)

БЕС2: Садисты! Вымогатели и террористы!

САУРОН и Мриярр (почти хором): Да!

БЕС2 (косится на Саурона): Ладно, рассказывайте, чего вам от меня надо.

Мриярр (делится с остальными своим планом)

САУРОН и БЕС (соглашаются)

САУРОН (снимает с пузыря свое колдовство)

Мриярр (убирает последствия своего вмешательства, из-за которого пузырь стал протекать и тонуть)

ПУЗЫРЬ (всплывает)

БЕС2 (направляет его к ближайшему берегу)

 

_на берегу подземной лавовой реки_

 

Берен и Арагорн спускаются по одному из переходов, замечают Саурона в компании Мриярр и крупного темно-серого, почти черного волка.

 

БЕРЕН: Ага! Вот ты где! От моего меча не спрячешься! (с мечом наперевес бежит к Саурону)

МЕЧ (дергается в сторону)

БЕРЕН (не обращает внимания)

АРАГОРН (спешит за ним, подозрительно поглядывая на кошку с волком)

ВОЛК (прыгает наперерез Берену и вцепляется ему в горло)

АРАГОРН (догадывается): Саурон!

БЕС2 (сбрасывает личину Саурона и быстро ретируется)

АРАГОРН (бросается на помощь к Берену, Саурону): Ах ты, нечисть Мордорская!

 

Срабатывает данная Береном клятва, и все исчезают.

 

_в Раю_

 

Цветущее поле. Ручеек журчит. Бабочки летают. На небе ни облачка. Над колышущимися от легкого ветерка травяными зарослями висит густой аромат сотен полевых цветов. Появляются падающий Берен с вцепившимся в его горло волком-Сауроном, бегущий к ним Арагорн и стоящая чуть в стороне застывшая как изваяние Дарки – все перенесены магией клятвы Берена. Мгновение спустя появляется Мриярр – своим ходом.

 

САУРОН-волк (добивает Берена)

АРАГОРН (подхватывает меч-кладенец, выпущенный из руки Берена, и атакует Саурона)

САУРОН-волк (почти успевает отскочить, но меч вырывается из руки Арагорна и догоняет Саурона)

Мриярр (мчится в сторону Дарки, по ходу дела как бы случайно путаясь под ногами у Арагорна)

АРАГОРН (спотыкается об кошку и падает, задевая рукоять меча)

МЕЧ (летит к ногам Дарки)

Дарки (как бы невзначай наступает на клинок)

САУРОН-волк (медленно отползает, волоча задние лапы)

АРАГОРН (встает, стонет): Нееет… Берен!  (в ужасе) Моя Арвен! (пытается вырвать меч из под ног Дарки)

Дарки (стоит на мече как скала)

Мрияя (замечает что-то на небе и прячется за Дарки)

АРХАНГЕЛ (приземляется, складывает крылья и смотрит на живописную группу, как королевский повар на таракана в своей кухне, многозначительно): Тааак…

 

Архангел несколько минут наблюдает за развитием ситуации. Дарки стоит как статуя самой себе, Берен лежит бездыханный, Мриярр упорно делает вид, что ее здесь нет, Саурон-волк продолжает медленно отползать, истекая кровью, а Арагон безуспешно пытается выдернуть меч из-под ноги бывшего ангела.

 

АРХАНГЕЛ (констатирует): Бардак. Полный. (явно старается не смотреть на Дарки)

АРАГОРН (замечает крылатого):  Помогите! Мой друг умирает!

Дарки (холодно): Он уже умер.

АРАГОРН (хватается за голову): Неееет! (в отчаянии садится-падает на песок)

АРХАНГЕЛ (обращается к Дарки): Селени… (сам себя перебивает) То есть, лишенная имени, что ты здесь делаешь?

Дарки (таким же, словно застывшим тоном): Бесы хотели, чтобы здесь на моих глазах убили наконец назвавшего меня.

АРХАНГЕЛ (мрачнеет)

САУРОН-волк (с безопасного расстояния): И у них это почти получилось.

АРАГОРН (Саурону): Молчи! (Архангелу) Помогите, Берен не должен был умереть! Я ведь женат на его правнучке! Что будет с моей женой?! А с нашим сыном?! Это неправильно!

АРХАНГЕЛ (тихо): Вот до чего же не люблю, когда добро так неразрывно переплетается со злом. (решается) Отправлю-ка я вас всех в чистилище. Там и живой-мертвой водицы достать сможете, и другие свои проблемы решить. (осуждающе тыкает перстом в кошку): А ты хвостатая, пока угомонись! (из пальца вырывается голубоватая молния)

Мриярр: Ай! (подпрыгивает на месте, стремительно уменьшаясь в размерах)

 

Через секунду в руку Архангела падает  небольшой хрустальный медальон, из глубины которого на него злобно смотрит очень маленькая Мриярр.

 

АРХАНГЕЛ (вручает медальон Дарки): Пусть пока побудет у тебя. (взмахивает крылом, пейзаж стремительно меняется)

 

Теперь вокруг не райские луга, а пустыня. Вдалеке виднеются темные громады гор. К Саурону сразу возвращается часть сил. Человеческий облик он пока принять не может, но рану залечивает. Попутно с изменением окружающей среды исчезает и Дарки.

 

АРХАНГЕЛ (Арагорну): Там, в горах, есть замок  Его змей двенадцатиглавый охраняет. В том замке сейчас заточена лишенная имени, а в подвалах бьют ключи с живой и мертвой водой. (вручает Арагорну два одинаковых туеска и кивком показывает на Саурона) И вот тебе волк в помощь. Будет тебе вместо коня верного служить.

САУРОН-волк и АРАГОРН (хором, возмущенно): Чтооо?!!!

САУРОН-волк: Я?!! вместо коня?! Этому зазнайке нумеронской крови?!!!

АРАГОРН: Саурон-помощник?! У Короля Элессара?!!

АРХАНГЕЛ: Ну, как знаете. Можете тут хоть до скончания века сидеть. (Арагорну, кивает на Берена) Только твой дружок раньше сгниет, и тогда ему уже никакая живая вода не поможет. (улетает)

САУРОН-волк (разворачивается и большими скачками несется в противоположную от гор сторону)

АРАГОРН: Стоять! Куда поскакал, нечисть Мордорская! (пытается догнать, но, естественно, не может)

Мриярр (мысленно): /Ну, и куда мы так бодро побежали?/

САУРОН-волк: /Отстань, хвостатая/

Мриярр (огрызается): /На свой хвост посмотри/

 

Через несколько минут Саурон замечает впереди сплошное сероватое марево, тормозит перед ним и насторожено принюхивается, потом протягивает к нему лапу.

 

Мриярр (издевательски): /Лапки не жалко?/

САУРОН-волк: /Трехглазая, тебе сказали отстать? Со слухом плохо стало?/ (тем не менее, учитывает совет, осторожно касается марева кончиком одного когтя, коготь тут же исчезает напрочь, словно его и не было, флегматично) А хороший был коготок. (кошке) /И здесь везде так?/

Мриярр: /Угу, по всему периметру. Что б не сбежали/

САУРОН-волк: /Обидно/ (возвращается к Арагорну)

АРАГОРН (на глаз прикидывает скорость беготни Саурона, с претензией): Нормальные волки так быстро не бегают.

САУРОН-волк: Гондорец, ты с дуба упал? Когда это я обычным волком был?

АРАГОРН: Но бесы говорили, что в Раю ты потеряешь все свои силы.

САУРОН-волк: Так то ж в Раю, а тут Чистилище.

АРАГОРН: Понятно… (неприязненно смотрит на Саурона)

САУРОН-волк (примерно так же смотрит на Арагорна)

АРАГОРН (очень нехотя): Похоже, нам придется сотрудничать.

САУРОН-волк (в сторону): Такое впечатление, будто этого архангела подкупили ведущие шоу. Что ж за напасть такая? Опять со светлыми силами объединяться надо. (Арагорну) Не нам, а тебе. Я могу и без твоей помощи обойтись.

АРАГОРН: Да? Может ты сам и доберешься до замка, но как с двенадцатиглавым змеем справишься? Тоже загрызешь? Не боишься, что пока одну шею будешь перегрызать, остальные одиннадцать голов сами тебя слопают?

САУРОН-волк: Во-первых, не боюсь я какой-то рептилии-переростка. А во-вторых, думаешь, что со своей заговоренной ковырялкой ты со змеем лучше справишься?

АРАГОРН (спокойно): Да. Если ты его в это время отвлекать будешь.

САУРОН-волк (подскакивает): Что?! И так всегда. Кто-то собственной шкурой рискует, а кто-то только мечом помахивает. (сквозь зубы) Сссветлые сссилы!

АРАГОРН: У тебя есть другие предложения? Сам меч в лапы возьмешь, пока я змея поотвлекаю?

САУРОН-волк (неприязненно косится на меч)

МЕЧ (начинает слегка вибрировать в руке Арагорна, словно сожалея, что так и не выполнил до конца предыдущее задание)

САУРОН-волк: Сам с этой железкой разбирайся. И держи ее от меня подальше.

АРАГОРН (с ухмылкой перекладывает меч из руки в руку): Везешь меня к горам?

САУРОН-волк: Хорошо. Но сначала извинись за «нечисть Мордорскую». Я тебе не назгул, чтобы как попало обзываться.

АРАГОРН: Что?! Я? Извиниться?! Перед убийцей Берена?! Да это ты прощения просить должен!

САУРОН-волк (присаживается на песочек чуть вдалеке): Я никуда не спешу. Могу подождать пару дней, или недельку. (кивает на яркое солнце) Как ты думаешь, как скоро на этом солнцепеке Берен подванивать начнет?

АРАГОРН: Да как ты смеешь?! (бросается на Саурона)

САУРОН-волк (проворно отскакивает, фыркает): Попробуй, догони, если не шутишь.

АРАГОРН (понимает, что Саурон слишком далеко и не подпустит его не то что на расстояние удара, а даже достаточно близко для точного броска, после паузы): А тебе они нужны, мои извинения?

САУРОН-волк: Нет. Но поиздеваться хочется.

АРАГОРН: Ах, ты…

САУРОН-волк (с интересом): Кто?

АРАГОРН (молчит, сцепив зубы)

САУРОН-волк: Я жду. Как там на счет извинений?

АРАГОРН (медленно): Я был не прав. Ты не нечисть Мордорская. Гортауэр, ты - Темный Властелин, предатель-майяр, (распаляясь) проклятие всего Средиземья…

САУРОН-волк: Но-но. Не увлекайся. А то по новой начнешь.

АРАГОРН (замолкает, переведя дух и мысленно проговорив все остальные эпитеты, вслух): Теперь мы можем ехать?

САУРОН-волк: Почти. (опасливо глядя на меч) А не обманешь?

АРАГОРН (хмуро): Ты мне не доверяешь?

САУРОН-волк: С какой это стати я должен тебе доверять? Впрочем, пока мы не добрались до гор и не победили змея, я тебе действительно нужен. (подходит к Арагорну) Что стоишь - смотришь? Садись.

АРАГОРН (сам себе не веря, взбирается на спину к волку): Свихнуться можно! Я верхом на Сауроне?! В голове не укладывается!

САУРОН-волк (быстро несется к горам, хмуро): Только попробуй кому-то рассказать!

АРАГОРН: Не собираюсь я так портить свою репутацию!

 

_спустя полчаса, в горах_

 

САУРОН-волк (перепрыгивает-перелетает через очередное ущелье, шириной и глубиной больше напоминающее  настоящую пропасть)

АРАГОРН: Хмм… А хорошо скачешь. Такие провалы ни один конь не преодолел бы.

САУРОН-волк (клацает зубами в сторону Арагорна): Ты там не умничай. И за шкуру слишком не дергай. А за сравнения со всякими копытными я и покусать могу.

АРАГОРН: И почему ты такой обидчивый в волчьем обличье? Раньше я вроде за тобой такого не замечал.

САУРОН-волк (резко тормозит): Приехали.

АРАГОРН (чуть не падает, но успевает вцепиться в загривок)

САУРОН-волк (подпрыгивает и таки сбрасывает Арагорна)

АРАГОРН (поднимается с камней, потирая ушибленный бок): Ну, ты и ссс…Саурон!

САУРОН-волк (с готовностью): Ага. Я такой.

АРАГОРН (отмахивается, подходит к скалам и осторожно выглядывает из-за них)

 

Перед ним предстает небольшой аккуратненький замок, перед которым дрыхнет многоголовый крылатый змей.

 

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Какой же это змей?! Это настоящий дракон! К тому же – многоголовый! А про крылья Архангел вообще ничего не говорил!

САУРОН-волк (ядовито): А ты думал, тут будем маленькая змейка в полметра длиной?

АРАГОРН: Не умничай. Тебе его еще отвлекать придется, пока я головы рубить буду.

САУРОН-волк (тоже выглядывает из-за скалы, опасливо): А он огнедышащий?

АРАГОРН: Откуда я знаю. Да и что тебе станется? Ты же огня не боишься.

САУРОН-волк: Это в нормальном обличье.

АРАГОРН: У тебя же, вроде, имеется опыт общения с драконами.

САУРОН-волк: Надеюсь, характер у него получше, чем у Глаурунга. Тот всегда норовил в кого попало огнем плюнуть.

АРАГОРН (изучает змея, Саурону): Спустись к нему и попробуй заговорить. А я подкрадусь с другой стороны.

САУРОН-волк: А не логичнее было бы не будить его, а так порубить?

АРАГОРН: Нападать на спящего? Никогда!

САУРОН-волк: Ишь, какие мы щепетильные. А если проиграешь, Берен ведь не оживет. И себя, и его загубишь.

АРАГОРН: Сам Берена загрыз, а теперь ищешь на кого бы вину свалить?! Чем бедный дракошка провинился? Что замок охраняет? (решительно) Мне он ничего плохого не сделал, и исподтишка нападать я не буду!

САУРОН-волк: Хочешь дождаться, пока сделает?

АРАГОРН: Я сказал. Не будешь помогать – вообще проваливай, сам со змеем справлюсь.

САУРОН-волк: Ну и пожалуйста. (крадется к замку, проскальзывает мимо спящего змея и, напоследок оскалившись в сторону Арагорна, быстро поднимается по ступеням)

АРАГОРН (идет к змею, в отличие от волка, он не может перепрыгнуть через огромную тушу, поэтому вежливо покашливает):  Кхм-кхм, господин змей?

ЗМЕЙ (поднимает третью слева голову, сонно моргает): Кто там?

АРАГОРН: Не были бы вы так любезны, слегка подвинуться?

ЗМЕЙ (еще две головы открывают глаза): Я пока спросил, не чего надо, а «кто там?». Извольте отвечать.

АРАГОРН: Арагорн Араторнович, Король Элессар.

ЗМЕЙ (уже проснулись все головы, вторая говорит третей): Давно мы королями не обедали.

ЗМЕЙ (третья голова): Да к нам вообще все больше принцы захаживают.

ЗМЕЙ (четвертая голова, остальным, с опаской): А вы заметили, что у него меч-кладенец?

ЗМЕЙ (первая голова, четвертой): Балда, мы же уже на том свете. По второму кругу не зарубят.

АРАГОРН (змею): Ты тут сам с собою пообщайся пока, а мне в замок срочно надо. (пытается проскочить мимо змея)

ЗМЕЙ (несколько голов хором): Стоять!

АРАГОРН (оборачивается, обнажает меч): Я хотел по-хорошему, но, видно, придется как всегда.

ЗМЕЙ (третья голова, чуть обижено): Зачем сразу меч достаешь, дорогой? Может, мне скучно тут сидеть, пообщаться с человеком хочу.

ЗМЕЙ (четвертая голова, подхватывает): Вот-вот! Тем более, с королем!

АРАГОРН (хитро): Могу и пообщаться, если просьбу одну выполнишь.

ЗМЕЙ (третья голова): Какую?

ЗМЕЙ (первая голова, недовольно): Вот так всегда. Не успел еще в замок пробиться, а уже какие-то требования выдвигает.

ЗМЕЙ (одиннадцатая голова, ехидно): Просьбу слушать не будем, сразу съедим?

ЗМЕЙ (восьмая голова): А я как раз уже проголодался.

ЗМЕЙ (первая и одиннадцатая голова, хором): Надоел!

ЗМЕЙ (первая голова, восьмой, наставительно): Проголодаться может только желудок, а он у нас общий. И если я не хочу есть, то и ты не должен!

ЗМЕЙ (остальные головы нестройно подтверждают, что – да, они пока тоже не проголодались)

ЗМЕЙ (восьмая голова, обиженно): Ну, и сидите голодными!

ЗМЕЙ (четвертая голова, поворачивается к Арагону): Так какая просьба, король?

АРАГОРН: В пустыне (неопределенно машет рукой назад) остался мой друг. Не могли бы вы слетать за ним и принести его в замок?

ЗМЕЙ (вторая голова, подозрительно): А сам он прийти не мог?

АРАГОРН: Видите ли… Так получилось, что он погиб.

ЗМЕЙ (первая голова, понимающе): Аааа. За живой и мертвой водицей пришел?

ЗМЕЙ (одиннадцатая, зловредно): А не сам ли ты его пришиб, часом?

АРАГОРН: Нет. (горестно вздыхает) Не успел вовремя от козней Саурона защитить. (грустно) А ведь обещал. И его невесте и своей.

ЗМЕЙ (головы обсуждают, хотят ли они лететь в пустыню, девятью голосами против трех решают, что можно размять крылышки): А что нам за это будет?

АРАГОРН: Когда буду уходить из замка, меч-кладенец подарю.

ЗМЕЙ (вторая голова): Мало. Что еще?

АРАГОРН: А чего ты хочешь?

ЗМЕЙ (все головы начинают бурно обсуждать, чтобы они хотели получить за свою помощь)

ЗМЕЙ (четвертая голова, шепотом, Арагорну): Зря ты об этом спросил. (кивает на остальных) Это надолго. Ты как раз успеешь быстренько за водой сбегать, а мы к тому времени и решим, что с тебя за помощь стребовать.

АРАГОРН: А где вода?

ЗМЕЙ: Во внутреннем дворе, сбоку возле северной арки два источника.

АРАГОРН (уходит в замок)

 

_в это же время, в замке_

 

Дарки (сидит в башне, наблюдает за переговорами Арагорна со змеем)

САУРОН-волк (заходит)

Дарки (оборачивается)

Мриярр: /Наконец-то! А я уж думала, что вы совсем про нас забыли/

САУРОН-волк (беззлобно): /Всезнающая, не ври. Ничего ты не думала. Ты все прекрасно знала/

Мриярр (соглашается): /Да. Но могу я чуток приукрасить? И вообще, это привычка такая. Вредная. (с претензией) Кстати, ты собираешься вызволять меня из этого ангельского хрусталя?/

САУРОН-волк (хмыкает): /А ты и так хорошо смотришься/

Мриярр: /Ррррррррр!!!/

САУРОН-волк (вслух): Ладно, ладно, не шипи. Дарки, можешь дать мне медальон с кошкой?

Дарки: Зачем?

САУРОН-волк (сдвигает плечами): А разве тебе приказывали его никому не давать?

Дарки: Нет, в принципе. (протягивает Саурону медальон)

САУРОН (превращается, возвращая себе обычный для шоу облик, берет хрусталик и легко раздавливает его между пальцами)

Мриярр (выпадает из разбитого кристалла, стремительно увеличиваясь, на пол кошка приземляется уже нормального размера)

САУРОН (кошке): Теперь ты можешь нас отсюда забрать?

Мриярр: А ты не забыл, зачем мы вообще сюда попали? (выразительно кивает на Дарки) Проблема с бесовскими легионами и ее даром-проклятием остается в силе.

САУРОН (задумывается, после паузы, Дарки): Миледи, а почему вы так упорно не желаете принять свою силу? Используйте ее на благие цели – если вам так уж хочется.

Дарки (высокомерно): С помощью разрушений невозможно творить добро.

САУРОН: Да, действительно. Но будто вы сейчас зла не творите? По словам кошек, ваш путь буквально усеян трупами. Случайными.

Дарки (печально): Я не всегда могу сдерживать свое проклятие, и иногда оно оказывается сильнее.

САУРОН: Так не сдерживайте! Используйте силу разрушения во имя добра.

Дарки: Я уже говорила, что это невозможно. Такой путь ведет во тьму.

САУРОН (с хорошо поставленным удивлением): Почему? Вы все равно убиваете. Но пока бесцельно. Думаю, если вы измените свое отношение, трупов больше не станет, но вы сможете достичь хоть какого-то положительного эффекта.

Дарки (задумывается)

САУРОН (убежденно): И вообще, откуда такой максимализм? (передразнивая) Не убивать! Не разрушать! Мы - силы добра! Уж поверьте моему опыту, на счету большинства представителей светлых сил хватает и убийств и разрушений. И что? Они от этого стали менее светлыми?

Дарки (еще глубже задумывается)

САУРОН: Вот эльфы, например. Разве кто-то оспаривает их светлость? А сколько они орков положили? Харадцев, ангмарцев, троллей? А сколько крепостей и башен порушили – и моих, и Мелькоровых? И ведь их никто не обвиняет, и отнюдь не ставит это им в упрек.

Дарки (медленно): Интересная точка зрения.

Мриярр (подпрягается): Если пример с эльфами не нравится, посмотри на богиню Немезиду. Ее кто-то называет темной или злой? А ведь она только убийствами и разрушениями занимается.

Дарки (жалобно): Но я же бывший ангел. Я не могу!

САУРОН (вдохновенно): Станешь темным ангелом! Не защищающим невинных, а несущим возмездие виновным!

Дарки (неуверенно): Ох, ну я даже не знаю.

Мриярр: А подумай только, скольких чистых духом ты спасешь, если вовремя остановишь убийц, маньяков, тиранов…

Дарки: Но тогда я не смогу сохранить собственную чистоту.

САУРОН (с рычанием): Эррру, о чем ты говоришь?! О какой ангельской чистоте может рассуждать убийца целых армий? (с нажимом) Об этом вопрос вообще не стоит. Или ты убиваешь просто так, от случая к случаю, или ради конечного торжества сил добра. Другого выбора у тебя нет!

Дарки: Если подходить к проблеме именно так…(решается) Я согласна!

САУРОН: /Наконец-то, уболтали/

Мриярр (довольно-нервно): /Уй, что мы натворили?! Тирр будет в ярости! Или, наоборот, обрадуется, что закончилась эта веками длящаяся неопределенность?/

Дарки (начинает меняться, за ее спиной появляются крылья, похожие на ангельские, только с черным пером, из ее облика исчезает скованность, в глазах загорается огонь энтузиазма): Я буду нести смерть! Во имя торжества добра и справедливости!

Мриярр (тихо): Боюсь, на такой поворот ни ангелы, ни бесы не рассчитывали.

САУРОН (тоже тихо): Они не учли меня.

Мриярр: Интересно, чего она в итоге натворит?

САУРОН: Сомневаюсь, что что-нибудь хорошее.

Мриярр (хмыкает): Но всякой нечистой силе нервы знатно потреплет и повоюет с ним вдосталь.

САУРОН: Это – да.

Дарки (замечает крылья, удивленно и радостно) Ой, ко мне крылышки вернулись! (взмахивает ими, подлетает на несколько метров, от поднимаемого ветра начинает разрушаться замок)

Мриярр: Бежим!

САУРОН и Мриярр (в темпе убегают от пробующего свои силы темного ангела)

 

_замок, внутренний двор, чуть раньше_

 

Арагорн находит источники, но не знает, какой из них с живой водой, а какой – с мертвой. Решает, что спросит об этом у змея, и набирает воды в оба туеска. Возвращается к месту змеевой спячки возле внешней лестницы, выясняет, что змея там нет.

 

_возле замка_

 

АРАГОРН (прохаживается по нижним ступенькам): И куда этого многоглавого шизофреника унесло? Надеюсь, он хоть за Береном полетел?

 

Замок начинает разрушаться. Арагорн отбегает подальше от катящихся камней, Саурон и Мриярр стремительно скатываются  по лестнице. Уже через минуту от замка остается только груда камней и оседающая пыль. Сверху, помахивая крыльями, парит Дарки.

 

АРАГОРН: Это что такое? (не понятно имеет он в виду крылатую Дарки, разрушенный замок или все в комплексе)

Мриярр (угодливо): Саурон уговорил Дарки стать темным ангелом.

АГАГОРН (в сердцах): Чтооо?! Млин! Оставь Саурона на час одного! (Саурону) С тебя вообще глаз спускать нельзя?! Что я теперь ведущим скажу?! Запороли всю миссию!

САУРОН (ухмыляется)

АРАГОРН: Мы же вообще сюда полезли только ради того, чтобы защитить Дарки от такой судьбы, а ты что сделал?

Мриярр: Поправочка. Бесы хотели, чтобы Дарки приняла имя с судьбой убитой ею Алголь и помогала им изничтожать чистых духом. А сейчас она стала воинствующим ангелом и будет мочить самих бесов. Так что, в какой-то степени Саурон разрушил бесовские планы.

АРАГОРН: Но мы же имели в виду совсем не это. С такими помощниками и врагов не надо.

Дарки (приземляется рядом, довольно расправляет крылья): Как хорошо-то! Давно не летала – забыла какое это удовольствие. (с вдохновением) Ну, берегитесь, нечистые силы! К вам пришла я!

АРАГОРН: Показать тебе ближайшую нечистую силу? Вот, рядышком стоит. (тычет пальцем в Саурона)

Дарки (с сомнением смотрит на Темного Властелина)

САУРОН: Элессар, иногда ты просто невыносим. Хуже любого эльфа.

Дарки (пафосно): Поскольку данная темная сила (кивает на Саурона) поспособствовала моему пробуждению и осознанию себя как воинствующей силы добра, то его я буду уничтожать в последнюю очередь. Когда разберусь со всем остальным злом во Вселенной.

САУРОН (иронично): Ну, спасибо.

Мриярр (хихикает, Дарки): Успехов тебе. Когда хотя бы половину вселенского зла ликвидируешь – свистнешь? Интересно будет посмотреть.

ЗМЕЙ (приземляется с телом Берена в лапах, возмущенно): Что за дела? Какая стерлядь мой замок порушила?!

Дарки (выходит вперед): Я. Будут претензии?

ЗМЕЙ (всеми головами, сощурившись, рассматривает Дарки)

ЗМЕЙ (первая голова): Тю. Никак черный ангел. Уже сколько тысяч лет такого дива не видел.

ЗМЕЙ (одиннадцатая голова, хитро): Слышь, ангелица-мстительница, а тебе персональный транспорт не нужен?

ЗМЕЙ (третья голова): Такой крылатый, хвостатый и двенадцатиголовый?

Дарки: Пригодился бы. Но ты змей, чудо-юдо – сам же нечисть чистокровная, колированная.

ЗМЕЙ (четвертая голова): А мы давно раскаялись

ЗМЕЙ (третья голова): И готовы служить свету.

ЗМЕЙ (одиннадцатая голова): Ведь не первое тысячелетие в чистилище сидим. Было время обдумать свое прошлое недостойное поведение.

ЗМЕЙ (восьмая голова): А ты будешь кормить нас особо злостными представителями темных сил?

Дарки (улыбается): Это можно.

ЗМЕЙ (почти хором): Вот и славно! Полетели, повелительница!

Дарки: Вперед! На силы зла! (вскакивает на змея, и они улетают)

Мриярр (философски): Ряды наших ведущих продолжают редеть.

АРАГОРН (спохватывается): Улетел! И даже обещанный меч не взял. А я у него так и не спросил, какая вода живая, а какая – мертвая.

САУРОН: Давай, я скажу. Их отличить – плевое дело.

АРАГОРН: А если обманешь? (смотрит на кошку)

Мриярр (изучает отсутствующие на небе тучки)

АРАГОРН: Ладно. (протягивает Саурону туески, обнажает меч) Только смотри у меня, если обманешь – голову снесу!

САУРОН: Эй, мы так не договаривались!

АРАГОРН (непреклонно): Или так, или – никак! Пока Берен не оживет, меч от твоего горла не уберу.

САУРОН (с угрозой): Ты его сначала приставь!

Мриярр (скучающим тоном): Долго вы там еще будете возиться? Как дети малые! Ладно, Арагорн, но Сау – тебе тут еще не надоело? Скажи ему - где какая вода, и давайте уже уходить.

САУРОН (мрачно переводит взгляд с Арагорна на кошку): Чтобы я добровольно шею под гондорский меч подставил?

Мриярр: Так пусть поклянется, что не будет тебя убивать, если Берен оживет. Он же у нас честный, он слово держит.

АРАГОРН: Обещаю.

САУРОН (сдается): Хорошо. (подходит к Арагорну, берет туески)

АРАГОРН (почти касается мечом горла Саурона)

САУРОН (недовольно): Ну, и как я буду с водой разбираться? Я ведь даже голову не могу опустить. Ты не мог бы убрать эту железку немного вбок?

АРАГОРН: С другой стороны неудобно рубить.

САУРОН (с мрачной иронией): Не переживай. Этим мечом с любого боку равно легко можно мне голову снести.

АРАГОРН (пожимает плечами, делает несколько шагов, теперь меч-кладенец сзади навис над шеей Саурона)

САУРОН: Прическу мне там не попорть.

АРАГОРН: Не волнуйся, Гортауэр. Я свое слово держу. Если обманывать не будешь – ни один волос не упадет.

САУРОН: Ну, смотри. (делает вид, что нюхает воду, а сам незаметно отливает в туесок с живой водой каплю мертвой, подает обе посудины Арагорну, про себя): Только бы с дозировкой не ошибиться. А то еще совсем не воскреснет. (громко) Тут – живая, тут – мертвая.

АРАГОРН: Смотри, если обманул – зарублю на месте.

САУРОН: Что я, враг своему здоровью? Все честно.

АРАГОРН (не выпуская из одной руки меч, второй вливает в Берена сначала несколько глотков мертвой воды, а потом живой)

БЕРЕН (открывает глаза)

САУРОН (с облегчением вздыхает, тихо): Не ошибся. Теперь только бы его раньше времени не скрутило.

АРАГОРН (отбрасывает явно огорченный и недовольно вибрирующий меч-кладенец): Берен, ты в порядке?

БЕРЕН (пошатываясь, встает): Вроде. А что произошло?

САУРОН (сбрасывает ногой меч в ущелье, грозно): Шоу «убей Саурона» наконец, закончилось? Или есть еще желающие? (пристально смотрит на Берана)

БЕРЕН (озирается): А где мой меч?

САУРОН: Был, да сплыл.

АРХАНГЕЛ (приземляется, опять незаметно подкравшись с воздуха, с нажимом): Вам пора уходить. До свиданья. (за его спиной появляется ажурная лесенка, висящая прямо в воздухе и ведущая куда-то вверх)

САУРОН (под его ногами разверзается пропасть и он проваливается)

Мриярр (прыгает следом)

АРАГОРН (пытается заглянуть туда, но земля смыкается)

АРХАНГЕЛ (Берену и Арагорну): Не задерживайтесь, не задерживайтесь.

АРАГОРН: Неужели, есть справедливость хоть на этом свете?

АРАГОРН и БЕРЕН (уходят по лесенке)

 

_в аду_

 

Подземный зал из черного мрамора. В виде светильников использованы мини-вулканчики. Вокруг черного рогатого трона извивается тонкий ручеек лавы. Кругом мрачно, дымно и огненно. Откуда-то сверху падает Саурон, через секунду за его спиной мягко приземляется Мриярр.

 

ЛЮЦИФЕР (рассматривает Саурона)

САУРОН (с вызовом смотрит на Люцифера)

ЛЮЦИФЕР: Значит, это ты меня любимицы-Алголь лишил? И темного ангела на нашу голову создал?

САУРОН: Я.

ЛЮЦИФЕР: А ведь за вредительства надо отвечать.

САУРОН (с угрозой): Я-то отвечу. Только смотри, как бы после этого у тебя убытков еще больше не стало.

Мриярр (выглядывает из-за Саурона, нежно-угрожающе): Мууррр-мяффкккккссс!

ЛЮЦИФЕР (злобно смеется): Чтобы мне угрожала какая-то кошка?

Мриярр (взмахивает хвостом): Вот сдохну тут у тебя в аду – тогда посмотрим, кто кому угрожает!

БЕС (появляется у трона Люцифера, протягивает ему черную папку с бумагами): Хозяин, боюсь, если вы прикажете их уничтожить (кивает на Саурона с Мриярр), то два таких нестандартных духа нам настоящее стихийное бедствие устроят.

САУРОН (с готовностью): А еще и трон твой захвачу. Уж если оставаться в вашем мире, то с максимальным комфортом.

ЛЮЦИФЕР (раздраженно): Убирайтесь к чертям лысым! Иномирцы, что б вам пусто было!

САУРОН и Мриярр (исчезают)

_воле Гестбилда_

 

Стоят Ли и Тирр, только что появились Арагорн и слегка бледно-зеленоватый Берен. Ли начинает их расспрашивать. Спустя несколько минут появляются Саурон и Мриярр.

 

Ли (нервно): А вы почему задержались?

САУРОН (пожимает плечами): Да так, в гости к кое-кому заскочили.

БЕРЕН (неожиданно вздрагивает, хватается за горло и падает замертво)

САУРОН (мысленно, довольно): /Подействовало. Как раз вовремя/

Ли: Что это?! Тирр!!!

Тирр (исчезает с трупом Берена, появляется через несколько секунд, докладывает): Отравление мертвой водой. В нашем медцентре его откачают, но, боюсь, придется отправить Берена обратно в Арду. (констатирует) Снова смерть во время шоу.

АРАГОРН (Саурону): Ах ты, подлец! (ведущей) Это он убил Берена! Я так и знал, что он тогда с водой нахимичил! Вы должны исключить его из шоу!

Ли (Арагорну): У тебя туески с собой?

АРАГОРН: Да. (протягивает)

Ли: Кошки, чтобы я в лабораторию не бегала, можете сразу сказать, что с этой водой не так?

Тирр и Мриярр (синхронно кивают)

Тирр: В живую воду подмешано совсем немного мертвой.

АРАГОРН (грозит кулаком Саурону): Ничего у тебя не выйдет! Берен все равно живой в Арду вернется, а ты теперь из шоу вылетишь и сдохнешь дома, когда тебе и положено, на радость всем! Не будешь своей поганой мордой чужие миры отравлять!

САУРОН (стоит внешне невозмутимо)

Ли (вздыхает): Значит, опять имеем покушение на убийство между участниками?  (вопросительно) Тирр?

Тирр (выдает один из самых заковыристых жестов хвостом): Как тебе сказать…

Ли: Да?

Тирр: Понимаешь, нет доказательств, что воду подмешал именно Саурон. В принципе, это могли и Мриярр, и Дарки организовать. А я не могу прочитать скрытые мысли ни у кого из них.

АРАГОРН: При чем тут кошка и темная ангелиха? Ведь туески только Саурон в руки брал!

Ли: Мриярр не обязательно было прикасаться к туескам, чтобы смешать воду. Да, и Дарки, я думаю, тоже. Мда… Задачка. (без особой надежды) Разве что Мриярр согласиться дать свидетельские показания. Она там была и точно знает, кто подмешал мертвую воду к живой.

Мриярр (ехидно оскаливается): Не соглашусь.

АРАГОРН (не сдается): А если спросить у Дарки?

Тирр (фыркает): Ну, сходи, спроси. Тебя обратно в те миры отправить?

АРАГОРН (грустнеет)

САУРОН (едва заметно улыбается)

Ли (разводит руками): Увы, факт преступления налицо. Но поскольку у нас три подозреваемых и они явно намерены покрывать друг друга, то виновного мы не найдем.

АРАГОРН: Значит, убийство Берена останется безнаказанным? Но ведь Саурон еще в аду его загрыз! Этого же никто не будет отрицать?

Ли: Там вы были не на конкурсе и не в шоу. Причем, все отправились добровольно. Первое убийство Берена Сауроном не попадает под юрисдикцию шоу.

АРАГОРН (раздраженно): Юррррристы! (уходит в сторону замка)

Ли (кричит эму вслед): Не думаю, что стоит рассказывать Лютиэн о произошедшем. Просто скажем, что Берен выбыл. (Саурону) Тебя это тоже касается.

САУРОН (кивает)

Ли (недоверчиво косится на него): Мриярр, проследи, пожалуйста. (с нажимом) Я прошу.

Мриярр (нехотя): Ладно.

 

_спустя несколько минут  возвращаются участники с конкурса_

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (помогает раненным брату и Кэрдану)

ТРАНДУИЛ и ЭЛРОНД (обходятся собственными силами)

ЛЮТИЭН (быстро): А где Берен?

САУРОН: Был, да кончился.

ЛЮТИЭН (слезы наворачиваются на глаза, сжав кулачки, наступает на Саурона): Что ты с ним сделал, изверг?!

САУРОН: И почему чуть что - так сразу я?

АРАГОРН (хмуро): Берен отправился в Арду. Все вопросы - к ведущим. (мстительно) Лучше всего - к Мирярр.

ЛЮТИЭН: Я уж спрошу, будьте уверены!

КЭРДАН (присоединяется к остальным): А где Дарки? (Саурону с Арагорном) Вы же за ней отправлялись, нет?

САУРОН: С Дарки тоже нескладушечка вышла.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подозрительно): Гортауэр, тебе опасно поручать спасательные операции. И ведущую не вернули, и Берена потеряли.

САУРОН: А виноват опять я, да? Почему не Арагорн для разнообразия?

АРАГОРН (хмуро): Молчи уже, спасссатель!

САУРОН (показательно возмущенно): Нет, вы только посмотрите на них! Сами взяли подряд на мое убийство, а я теперь еще крайний!

АРАГОРН (раздраженно): Нет, белый и пушистый!

Мриярр (появляется): Отставить склоку!

ЛЮТИЭН (хватает кошку за шкирку): Что ты сделала с Береном?!

Мриярр (непонимающе смотрит на эльфийку)

ЛЮТИЭН (с легкими истеричными нотками): Мало того, что мамы нету, так теперь и Берен исчез?!

Мриярр (косится на руку эльфийки на своем загривке): Эй, поосторожнее там. Я ведь и поцарапать могу.

ЛЮТИЭН: А мне все равно! Верните мне Берена!!!

Мриярр (хищно прищуривается)

Ли (появляется, нехорошим тоном): Мри, помнишь на счет пункта членовредительства участникам от ведущих?

Мриярр (досадливо): С тобой забудешь. (вырывается и отскакивает на несколько метров от Лютиэн) Психопатка! (исчезает)

Ли (Лютиэн): Если ты и дальше хочешь участвовать в шоу, попрошу не устраивать истерик.

ЛЮТИЭН (глотает слезы, но замолкает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подходит к ней и начинает что-то втолковывать по-осанвэ)

Ли (остальным  участникам): Поздравляю. К вам присоединяются два джокера.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Опять какие-то вампиры из чужых миров?

Ли: Ну, почему же? Оба из Арды. А один совсем недавно покинул наше шоу.

 

Появляется Леголас.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: Сын, что ты здесь делаешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А меня ведущие опять пригласили.

Ли (разводит руками): К нам поступило слишком много жалоб от телезрителей из-за такой джокерной замены Леголаса. И спонсоры остались недовольны.

ЭЛРОНД: Может, вы под давлением спонсоров сразу все призы ему отдадите?

Ли (спокойно): Если бы мы не захотели, никакие возмущения спонсоров ничуть бы не помогли лихолесскому принцу вернуться. Но Тирр заявила, что, с точки зрения будущего, присутствие Леголаса может оказаться полезным для шоу. Кстати, а где она? (озирается)

 

Появляется второй джокер - Даэрон.

 

ЭЛРОНД (тихо): Оп-па.

ЛЮТИЕН (хмурится)

ДАЭРОН (приветственно кивает знакомым эльфам, с остальными  холодно здоровается, слегка нервно косится на Саурона)

САУРОН (корчит рожу): Надоели уже шарахающиеся эльфы. Я не кусаюсь. Пока. Временно.

ДАЭРОН (с достоинством): Просто я не ожидал увидеть тебя в такой компании.

ФИНРОН (грустно, в сторону Саурона): А уж как я не ожидал. Но пришлось.

САУРОН (подхватывает): Пришлось даже помогать мне, правда, Фелагунд?

ФИНРОД (морщится)

САУРОН: Во-во. И все время с такой кислой физиономией.

АРАГОРН: Гортауэр, не зарывайся. А то я попрошу Тирр достать для меня тот меч, что так мечтает испить твоей кровушки.

ДАЭРОН (пытается не показать своего удивления)

ЭЛРОНД (заинтересовано): Это что еще за мечи неровно дышат к Саурону?

Ли (укоризненно): Арагорн, мы же договаривались!

АРАГОРН: Все, молчу, молчу.

ЛЮТИЭН (подходит к Ли, шепотом, недовольно): Что все это значит?! Почему вы привезли его как раз когда выбыли и папа, и мама, и Берен? Что за провокация?

Ли: Лютиен, извини, но прибытие Даэрона никак с тобой не связано. Его участие оплатила совсем не та группа спонсоров, которая настаивала на присутствии тебя с Береном. Между прочим, именно из-за вас Тирр изначально вычеркнула его из списка участников. Но, (вздыхает) сейчас эти спонсоры предложили такую сумму, от которой не смогла отказаться даже наша кошка. А если тебе неприятно его присутствие - можешь сама покинуть шоу.

ЛЮТИЭН (грозно сверкает глазами): Вот еще! Я не намерена отдавать свой шанс на победу из-за какого-то предателя.

Ли (не очень радостно): Вот и славно. Тогда вообще никаких проблем нет. Где же этих кошек носит? Пора конкурс начинать.

КЭРДАН (Даэрону): /Ведущие все продолжают удивлять меня своим подбором участников/

ДАЭРОН: /Ты тоже не рад меня здесь видеть?/

КЭРДАН (мысленно улыбаясь): /Ну, от чего же? Скорее наоборот/

ДАЭРОН: /Почему?/

КЭРДАН (уклончиво): /Интересен результат/

ДАЭРОН (подозрительно): /Какой?/

КЭРДАН: /Большинство эльфов, попавших сюда, или проклинают час, когда согласились на эту авантюру, или …(опять мысленно улыбается)… сам увидишь. Но мне любопытно, как сложится у тебя/

ДАЭРОН: /А Лютиэн? К какому случаю относится она?/

КЭРДАН: /Увы, кажется, пока к первому/

ДАЭРОН (хмурится): /С ней здесь плохо обращаются?/

КЭРДАН: /Слишком хорошо. И это ей на пользу не идет. Только, ради Эру, не надо ее защищать. С нас всех и Берена хватило/

ДАЭРОН (холодно): /Я не Берен. И не надо меня сравнивать с этим смертным/

КЭРДАН (после паузы): /Хочешь совет? Действительно добрый. Если ты ему последуешь/

ДАЭРОН (чуть грустно): /Да? Оставить в покое Лютиен? И не вмешиваться в ее судьбу?/

КЭРДАН: /Нет. На счет Тинэ я бы никогда не стал тебе советовать. Ты же знаешь/

ДАЭРОН: /Кэрдан, извини. Что ты хотел сказать?/

КЭРДАН: /Пока ты здесь, забудь про спесь и оценки "кто лучше, кто хуже", не думай - эльф перед тобой, орк, человек или вообще неведомое существо, выглядящее как настоящее чудовище. Надеюсь, тебе хватит мудрости не усмотреть в моих словах обиды/

ДАЭРОН (медленно): /Да, я учту. Постараюсь/

Тирр (появляется, озабочено): Ли, понимаешь, меня, кажется… (подскакивает) Мит перез! (исчезает)

Ли (растерянно): Эээ.. Тирр! Куда?! А как же шоу?

Мриярр (появляется, с мурлыканьем): Боюсь тебя расстроить, но твоя супер-ответственная Тирр так до конца шоу уже и не вернется.

Ли (подозрительно смотрит на Мриярр): Куда ее унесло?

Мриярр: На этот раз я тут совершенно не при чем. А Тиррушка ускакала в Ангбанд.

КЭРДАН и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (переглядываются)

ФИНРОД (тихо): Не очень хорошая идея.

ЭЛРОНД: Что?!!

САУРОН (возмущенно): Кудааа?

КЭРДАН (практично): В когда?

Мриярр (показательно удобно устраивается на травке, укрывается хвостом и закрывает глаза)

Ли (с нажимом): Мриярр, в какое время туда отправилась Тирр и почему?

Мриярр (не реагирует)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с укором): Кошка!

Мриярр (ноль эмоций)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Саурон, скажи ей.

САУРОН: А при чем тут я?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Она тебя послушает.

САУРОН (с сомнением смотрит на эльфа): Да?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Поверь моему опыту. Тем более, ты и сам заинтересован в данной информации.

САУРОН (задумчиво): Ну, да. Только рурров мне в Ангбанде и не хватало для полного счастья. (оценивающе смотрит на кошку)

Мриярр (старательно делает вид, что резко заснула)

САУРОН: Хвостатая, а почему бы тебе не сообщить хотя бы время, когда туда попала Тирр? А то меня начинают мучить смутные подозрения.

Мриярр (открывает один глаз)

САУРОН (хитро): Знаешь, чем больше я вас узнаю, тем больше сомневаюсь, а не Мелькор ли в свое время создал рурров?

Мриярр (вздрагивает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно): Что?!

КЭРДАН (смотрит на Саурона как на психа)

САУРОН: А что? Скажете, на чудовищ они не похожи? Очень даже. Или кто-то знает, где и как они появились? Зачем так быстро отбрасывать подобную возможность? Мелькор в свое время много чего понасоздавал, и пока вы, эльфы, с некоторыми валарами его периодически третировали, многие из его творений разбежались так, что их потом никто не нашел.

ЭЛЬФЫ (подозрительно рассматривают Мриярр)

ЛЕГОЛАС (не очень уверенно): Ну, допустим, я знаю, где появились рурры. Но как - мне Тирр не рассказывала.

САУРОН (фыркает): Я тоже слышал эту версию. Она, мягко говоря, очень неубедительна. На планете мурчей вдруг ни с того ни сего появились аж три новые разумные расы. И вы в это верите?!

Мриярр (подскакивает): Достали! В первой эпохе ваша Тирр! (всех грозно оглядывает) А рурры в самом деле появились именно на планете мурчей, а почему и как - не ваше дело!

САУРОН (довольно ухмыляется): А где точнее, в первой эпохе?

Мриярр: Ррррр! Лет за сто пятьдесят до появления в Ангбанде Глаурунга. Довольны? (решительно укрывается хвостом)

САУРОН (озадачено): Ага… И что она там делает?

КЭРДАН: Вот именно, что?

Мриярр (всем видом показывает, что больше не собирается ничего сообщать)

Ли (задумчиво): В Арде, в Ангбанде, в такие давние времена… Сейчас. (исчезает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тихо): Не хотелось бы хоть в чем-то соглашаться с Артано, но его мысль на счет сотворения рурров Морготом не лишена определенного смысла.

Мриярр (раздраженно, не открывая глаз): Если бы Мелькор хоть как-то был бы причастен к появлению рурров, он бы уже давно сбежал в иные миры и навел бы там такого шороху, что никому мало бы не показалось. И вообще, Арда слишком … эээ… закрытое измерение, и способные к межмировым путешествиям существа в ней в принципе не могли появиться.

Ли (возвращается, явно помрачневшая)

ЛЕГОЛАС: И как? Что там с кошкой?

Ли: Понятия не имею. (мрачно оглядывает участников) Я только знаю, зачем ее туда понесло. И мне это совсем не нравится.

КЭРДАН: И зачем?

Ли (мнется): Как вам сказать…Есть у Тирр одна внучка, можно сказать, эльфийка. Так она на днях стащила у своей приемной мамаши из галактического корпуса прибор для путешествий во времени и из своей родной второй эпохи за каким-то лешим дернула в первую.

САУРОН: Эрууу…

ЭЛРОНД (недовольно): Ты недостоин поминать его имя.

САУРОН (отмахивается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (продолжает мысль ведущей): А, зная Тирр и ее отношения к родственникам, ясно, что эта внучка там во что-то влипла, и Тирр помчалась ее выручать. (озабочено) Нет, я конечно, доверяю Тирр. Но не кажется ли вам (смотрит на остальных эльфов), что Ангбанд с Морготом это многовато даже для кошки?

КЭРДАН: И что значит "можно сказать эльфийка"?

Ли: Помните, Тирр часто повторяла, что нельзя смешивать эльфийскую и рурровскую  энергетику? Та девушка была обычной эльфийкой, пока… (вздыхает) Но в итоге теперь она, мягко говоря, не совсем эльфийка. Или совсем не эльфийка - смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Но такое невозможно! Эльфийское фэа нельзя не переделать, не разрушить!

Ли: Для рурра - можно.

КЭРДАН (кивает своим воспоминаниям): Да. Я сам видел подобное в исполнении Мриярр, но чтобы такое учудила Тирр?

Мриярр (открывает глаза, довольно): Я вам что говорила! А вы все Тирр, да Тирр! А она ни чем не лучше!

Ли (не очень уверено): Так сложилась. И та эльфийка как раз почти погибла. Почти. Это совсем не то, что ты, Мри, натворила с тем эльфом. Как там его звали? Вэландир?

Мриярр: Ничего подобного. То же самое! Был труп эльфа, а стал живой, но уже не совсем эльф.

Ли (эмоционально): А вот и нет! Ты засовывала фэа в мертвое тело, а в случае с Тирр и Лиэслотариень дух рурра смешался с эльфийским фэа, пока тело еще не успело окончательно умереть. И потом, когда Тирр воскресила ее второй раз…

Мриярр (перебивает, удивленно): Второй?

Ли: Всезнающая, а ты не знала?

КЭРДАН (перебивает): Так, ведущие, стоп! Потом между собой разберетесь. Насколько я понимаю, у Тирр сейчас проблемы, связанные с эльфийкой, которая на самом деле чуть-чуть рурр?

Мриярр (неохотно): Да, ни разу она ни рурр. Просто мозги набекрень стали, фэа изменилось, и она частично рурровским видением мира заразилась. Вот только вкупе с эльфийским оценками - это вообще полная фигня получается. И - да, у Тирр проблемы.

КЭРДАН (Ли): Мы можем как-то ей помочь?

Ли (неуверенно): В принципе - да, но это опасно.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Думаешь, нас это остановит?

Ли: Я могу достать аналогичные приборы для путешествия во времени. И нескольких из вас отправить к Тирр. Но… (разводит руками)  Вы сами понимаете: первая эпоха, Моргот, Ангбанд… К тому же, вам там надо будет как можно меньше контактировать с местными, особенно с теми, кто вас лично знает - чтобы не изменить историю. И это очень опасно.

КЭРДАН: Что я, первой эпохи не видел?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А я хоть посмотрю.

ЭЛРОНД (тихо): Его беспочвенный оптимизм и самомнение иногда поразительны даже для сына Трандуила. _(с) Лиара_

ТРАНДУИЛ (хмурится)

ФИНРОД (без оптимизма): Вообще-то я неплохо знаю первую эпоху.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (горестно): Фин! Брат, снова?

САУРОН (хмыкает): Ага, знает он. Если ты меня не провел, будто самого Мелькора сможешь? Эльфы, и вообще, дурацкая это затея, лезть вам в Ангбанд.

КЭРДАН: Не тебе судить.

САУРОН: Почему это не мне? Между прочим, кошка сейчас мою родную крепость терроризирует.

ЛЕГОЛАС (ехидно): Ты же говорил, что Моргот ей не по зубам.

САУРОН: Он-то нет, но по мелочам она вполне может нашкодить. А мне потом расхлебывать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с подколкой): Может, сам хочешь в спасении Тирр поучаствовать?

САУРОН: А почему бы и нет? Ангбанд мне как родной. В случае чего, некоторые проблемы можно будет и в приказном порядке решить. Не думаю, что кроме самого Мелькора, там хоть кто-то способен различить меня тогдашнего и меня теперешнего. А тебе, лихолесец, там не место. Не твое это время.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Но я лучше других понимаю кошку.

КЭРДАН: Не спорю, Лас. Но Саурон прав, нечего тебе делать в первой эпохе.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Вот именно!

САУРОН (хмыкает, тихо): А все-таки это уже прогресс. Ишь, как эльфы со мной дружно соглашаться стали. Работа идет.

КЭРДАН (Саурону): Не обольщайся.

Ли (кивает): Хорошо. Но, Саурон, тебе никак нельзя там встречаться с сами собою. Категорически.

САУРОН: Уж я как-нибудь постараюсь. Тем более, склерозом я не страдаю и вполне могу вспомнить, что и где я тогда делал, и не соваться в те места.

Ли (кивает): Хорошо. Пойдемте в операторскую, я дам приборы для перемещения во времени. (исчезает вместе с Сауроном, Кэрданом и Финродом)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тоскливо): И опять его туда понесло.

Эрик (появляется, преувеличенно бодро): Пока спасатели собираются отбыть в прошлое, я объявлю остальным условия конкурса.

Ли (появляется): Погоди, тут всплыл еще один нюанс. (оценивающе оглядывает участников)

Эрик (подозрительно): Какой еще нюанс?

Ли: Наше шоу подписало договор с одним другим на совместный конкурс. И добровольцами туда поедут… Арагорн, Трандуил, Галадриэль и Лютиэн.

АРАГОРН: И так всегда! Сначала сами назначают нас добровольцами, а потом в случае чего говорят - вы сами вызвались.

Ли (Мриярр): Я сейчас отправлю спасателей в Арду  и - на совместный конкурс. А вы сами тут разбирайтесь. (исчезает с названными участниками)

Эрик (остается только с Леголасом, Элрондом и Даэроном, жалобно смотрит на кошку): Что ж это за конкурс всего с тремя участниками?

Мриярр: Не дрейфь. Я тебе телезрителей для компании подброшу. (исчезает, появляется с тремя девушками и одним парнем)

Мриярр (участникам): Ну, Лиру, Лиару и Алекса большинство из вас знают, а это (кивает на третью девушку) Офермод.

ДАЭРОН: Я никого не знаю.

Мриярр: Тем хуже для тебя. Прошу всех в портал. (ехидно улыбается)

 

_за порталом_

 

При переходе через портал все эльфы и Эрик превращаются в рурров. Из Леголаса получается светло-светло-желтенький пушистенький рурр, из Элронда бурый короткошерстный, из Даэрона - серенький средней пушистости, а из Эрика - снежно-белый рурр.

 

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (Леголасу): Мявкс! Ты похож на цыпленка.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: А ты на отощавшего медведя.

ДАЭРОН-рурр (флегматично рассматривает свой хвост): Угу. Если допустить, что бывают кошкообразные цыплята и мяукающие медведи.

Мриярр (появляется): Ооо! Сколько рурров мужеского полу! Пожалуй, я тоже поприсуствую на этом конкурсе.

Эрик-рурр (вздыхает, сосредотачивается и меняет окрас. Теперь у него смолянисто-черный короткий подшерсток и по-прежнему белоснежные длинные ворсинки)

Мриярр (млеющим тоном): Маууу! Мой любимый цвет, мой любимый размер! (с)

Эрик (остальным): /Оцените, на какие жертвы мне приходится идти, дабы защитить... хм… вашу четь от кошачьих посягательств/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: /Мы оценили. А ты еще и телепатией владеешь?/

Эрик-рурр: /Обычно нет. Последствия превращения в рурра/

 

Появляются телезрители.

 

Лиара (оглядывается): Что за развод? Куда подевался Леголас и откуда здесь такая куча кошек?

Эрик-рурр (объясняет ей и остальным специфику конкурса)

Лиара (разочарованно): Ууууууу!!! Я столько ждала участия вместе с Леголасом, а его на мой приезд превратили в большого кота?!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (подходит к ней, длинный хвост оборачивает вокруг щиколоток девушки): Мяууу…

Лиара (задумчиво): А, возможно, это не так уж плохо?

Эрик-рурр: Начиная с этого, конкурсы будут на выбывание. Т.е., участник, занявший последнее место, сразу покидает шоу. Как вы уже поняли, Лиара участвует вместе с Леголасом, Лира - с Элрондом, Алекс помогает мне, а Даэрон и Офермод, как новички, выступают вместе.

Офермод (не очень уверенно): Но так несправедливо. И для Даэрона это - первый конкурс, и я впервые на шоу. У нас будет меньше шансов.

ДАЭРОН-рурр (философски): Такова жизнь.

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Хмм… Насколько я слышал о тебе, не думал, что ты так спокойно отнесешься к происходящему.

ДАЭРОН: Я участвую в одном шоу с внуком Лютиэн и Берена, в первом же конкурсе не осталось ни одного эльфа из моей эпохи, а меня превратили в большого кота. Думаешь, такая мелочь, как неопытный телезритель способна меня расстроить?


	6. Chapter 6

**ЭПП-4 (Выходные для владык) & ВГ(Второстепенный герой)**

**совместный конкурс**

 

Ли, Арагорн, Галадриэль, Лютиэн и Трандуил появляются на лесной поляне.

 

АРАГОРН (недовольно): И что за срочность? Зачем нас сюда притащили?

Ли: Сейчас увидите.

 

Появляются Бланш дэ Дювэ, Радагаст, Тананда, Фиона и Римус.

 

АРАГОРН (узнает Бланш): О, любимая телезрительница Фарамира.

Бланш (строго): Сейчас я выступаю в роли ведущей.

ТАНАНДА (узнает Ли как гостью шоу, Бланш): А разве зрители не уехали? Вы же говорили, что они будут только на день отдыха.

РАДАГАСТ: Сдается мне, что сейчас телезрителей тут нет.  (подозрительно смотрит на Ли)

Ли (улыбается Радагасту)

РАДАГАСТ (оборачивается к Бланш): Мы так не договаривались. (кивает на Ли) В ее шоу я не соглашался участвовать.

Бланш (пожимает плечами): Это же не отдельное шоу, а только совместный спец-конкурс.

Ли: На время этого конкурса "моя" команда - Галадриэль, Трандуил, Фиона и Римус. (появляются два портала - зеленоватый и желтоватый)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Я даже догадываюсь, куда нам. В зеленый, да?

Ли (кивает)

 

Команды расходятся по порталам.

 

**І-я часть конкурса**

 

**_команда Ли_ **

 

Участники появляются в довольно типичной для шоу местности - травянистый луг, редко усыпанный возвышающимися над морем травы то ли небольшими скалами, то ли огромными камнями, вдалеке виднеется лес.

 

Ли: Прежде чем я объявлю вам задание первой части конкурса, позвольте представить вас друг другу. Галадриэль и Транудил - эльфы. Вернее, эльфийские Владыки и Короли. Галадриэль - Владычица Лориена. Трандуил - Король Эрин Ласгалена.

ФИОНА (заинтересованно смотрит на эльфов)

РИМУС (слегка смущается)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (чуть недовольно): Ли, можно было и не столь официально.

Ли (продолжает): Принцесса Фиона из королевского дома Амбера. А Римус - маг и оборотень.

РИМУС (хмурится, тихо): У Бланш и Мартиники было больше такта.

Ли (слегка зловредно): Ага. И вообще у них шоу доброе, спокойное, тихое, почти безопасное.

РИМУС: Куда уж добрее и безопаснее. Чего только конкурсы в Запретном лесу или возле той башни в Средиземье стоят? Или эта беготня от Дозоров по Копенгагену?

Ли (обворожительно улыбается): Поверь, тут будет хуже.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ли, что на тебя нашло? Откуда такая кровожадность?

Ли: Я? Кровожадная? Да меня вообще Тирр попросила только финансово-юридическую часть проконтролировать. (малость патетично)  И что мы имеем? Ведущие разбегаются со скоростью тараканов. Один опять угоди в психушку, вторая стала демоном, Тирр вообще пропала, а Мриярр сейчас или затерроризирует эльфов или так отвяжется на бедном Эрике, что - мама не горюй!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Тогда, возможно, не стоило затевать этот совместный конкурс именно теперь?

Ли (печально): Да? И подвергать вас всех риску пострадать во время очередных заскоков Мриярр? Раньше-то ее Тирр хоть как-то контролировала, а теперь… (грустно машет рукой)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А ты ничего не можешь сделать? Ведь во время предыдущего шоу вы, вроде, как-то справлялись с возникающими проблемами.

Ли (кивает): Угу. Я могу найти способы воздействия на Мриярр. Но для этого надо пробежаться по другим мирам, заключить десяток контрактов, притащить разных специалистов... И на все это надо время и кучу денег. А пока я буду этим заниматься, Мриярр сможет чудить все, что ей вздумается.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Значит, нас ты вытащила сюда, а ей отдала на съедение Леголаса?!

Ли: Ну, во-первых, я надеюсь, что Эрик сможет справиться с защитой трех эльфов от одной кошки. А, во-вторых, как бы Мри не выпендривалась, как раз Леголасу она ничего страшного не сделает. Все-таки, насколько она не психованная, но если Тирр всерьез наступить на хвост, еще не факт - кто из них способен на большее безумство. И Мри это обычно помнит. Если только не забывает.

ТРАНДУИЛ (иронично): Звучит очень обнадеживающе.

ФИОНА (нетерпеливо): Ну, ладно, на вашем шоу возникли проблемы, но мы-то в чем виноваты?

Ли: А вот об этом у Бланш спросите. Когда ее увидите. Ладно, я побежала, у меня и так куча дел. (исчезает)

РИМУС: Эй, а как же задание конкурса?!

ФИОНА (эльфам, недовольно): И как вы только согласились участвовать в настолько бездарно организованном шоу?

ТРАНДУИЛ (пожимает плечами)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вообще-то у нас не всегда так плохо.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Бывает и хуже. Иногда еще некоторые ведущие активно пытаются поубивать участников.

РИМУС: То-то Радагаст так обрадовался, увидев вашу ведущую.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Да он к нам вообще только в гости приезжал.

ТРАНДУИЛ: И не пострадал ни разу. Не то, что мой сын.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (недовольно косится на Трандуила)

ФИОНА (практично): Так, поскольку мы находимся неизвестно где и неизвестно зачем, полагаю, никто не будет против, если я ненадолго сбегаю к родне? Надеюсь, пока я вернусь, уже появится ваша безответственная ведущая и таки сообщит нам условия конкурса? (пытается уйти в отражения, но у нее не получается)

ТРАНДУИЛ (по рассказам сына о путешествиях между мирами, примерно догадывается, что делает амберская принцесса): Мы не на Земле, и не в одном из ее измерений.

ФИОНА: Откуда ты знаешь?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Чувствую.

ФИОНА: Все миры, в том числе и ваша Земля являются отражением Амбера.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Земля ни разу не моя. На счет Амбера ничего не знаю. Но это - не просто другое измерение, или, как ты говоришь, отражение, а иная планета.

ФИОНА: Подумаешь! Карты меня откуда угодно… (удивленно ощупывает опустевший карман) Что за произвол?! Кто посмел?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Или лично Ли, или Мриярр по ходу дела постаралась.

ФИОНА: Но так нечестно! И вообще, мои карты - это крайне ценное имущество, требующее аккуратного и бережного обращения.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Думаю, если они у Ли, то ничего с ними не случится. А вот, если твоя колода попала к Мриярр… (многозначительно замолкает)

ФИОНА (слегка кровожадно): Не знаю, кто такая Мриярр, но в ее же интересах вернуть мне мою колоду в целости и сохранности.

ТРАНДУИЛ и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (синхронно хмыкают, потом недовольно косятся друг на друга)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (Фионе, утешительно): Будем надеяться, что исчезновение твоих карт, это все-таки дело рук Ли. А зная ее, она специально не стала бы проводить конкурс в месте, из которого хоть кто-то из участников может так легко сбежать. И, кстати, вряд ли нечаянно забыла сказать нам про условия конкурса.

ТРАНДУИЛ (вздыхает): Из чего следует, что эти самые условия очень скоро нас найдут.

РИМУС (качает головой): Ну, у вас и порядки. Наши ведущие себе такого не позволяют.

ФИОНА: Вот именно. Отправили нас неизвестно куда, непонятно зачем, ничего не объяснили и сбежали!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Все как всегда.

РИМУС: А тучу можно считать неприятностью?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Какую тучу?

РИМУС (кивает на быстро летящие прямо к ним по небу атмосферные явления)

ТРАНДУИЛ (очень подозрительно смотрит на тучку): Странно, ведь ветра совсем нет.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (поднимает руку с кольцом): Ты прав, мне она тоже не нравится. Но, думаю, что с облачком-переростком я справлюсь.

ТУЧА (игнорирует Владычицу и по-прежнему приближается)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (мрачно): Могу вас расстроить - не знаю, что в этой туче, но точно - не вода.

ФИОНА (смотрит на небо): Она совсем небольшая и так целенаправленно куда-то летит, что если просто отойти с ее дороги - туча пронесется мимо.

ТРАНДУИЛ (продолжает следить за небом): Как-то странно она передвигается. Словно петляет.

РИМУС: Знаете, а у меня есть не теоретическое рассуждение, а практическое предложение. Бежим!

 

Все мысленно соглашаются с магом и бегут в сторону леса, эльфы сразу опережают остальных.

 

РИМУС (протягивает руку Фионе)

ФИОНА (с возмущенным фырканьем игнорирует предложенную помощь)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (придерживая платье, несется по полю, заранее сворачивая, чтобы обогнуть скальные массивы)

ТРАНДУИЛ (легко запрыгивает на попавшиеся ему по пути скалы, пробегает по ним несколько шагов, потом, падая, кубарем скатывается вниз): /Глэд, не заходи на камни!!!/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (озирается, видит упавшего Трандуила, недовольно останавливается): /Что случилось?/

ТРАНДУИЛ (с трудом встает)

ФИОНА (как раз подбегает к очередным камням)

ТРАНДУИЛ (предостерегающе кричит): Подальше от скал!

ФИОНА (шарахается от камней): Почему?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Они словно… (пытается подобрать слова) … как вампиры. Только неживые.

ФИОНА (удивленно присвистывает)

ТУЧА (догоняет беглецов)

РИМУС (закатывает рукава мантии, поднимает палочку и произносит заклинание, из конца палочки вырывается молния и врезается в тучу)

ТУЧА (вздрагивает вместе со всем окружающим миром, включая луг, камни и дальний лес. На несколько мгновений резко темнеет, небо заволакивает сероватая дымка, которая почти полностью скрывает солнечный свет. В полумраке камни начинают едва заметно светится. Возле леса заметно еще несколько источников свечения, которые не связаны с камнями. Потом так же быстро окружающий мир возвращается к нормальному состоянию, но поднимается все усиливающийся ветер)

ФИОНА (благодарно улыбается Римусу)

РИМУС (чуть смущается от ее взгляда, оправдывающимся тоном): Не представляю, как я мог сразу про палочку не подумать.

ТРАНДУИЛ и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (настороженно озираются, явно не разделяя оптимизма остальных в оценке ситуации)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Что-то изменилось… В земле, воздухе… (растерянно) Только не пойму - что. (под очередным порывом ветра отрывается от земли и взлетает) Ой!

РИМУС (восторженно смотрит на летящую эльфийку): Ух ты!

ФИОНА (с невозмутимость истинной амберской принцессы): А я и не знала, что эльфы летают.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пытается удержать равновесие и не кувыркнуться в воздушном потоке, но ее таки подхватывает встречный порыв ветра и она выполняет изящное сальто, мрачно, Фионе): Обычно не летают.

ТРАНДУИЛ (предусмотрительно присел и держится за траву)

РИМУС: Владычица, вам помочь? (подпрыгивает, пытаясь дотянуться до Галадриэль и тоже непроизвольно взлетает)

ФИОНА (следует примеру Трандуила и хватается за траву): Мне кажется, или я стала намного легче? (быстро) Хотя я никогда и не была особо тяжелой.

 

Ветер усиливается, и Галадриэль с Римусом улетают к лесу.

 

ФИОНА (смотрит им вслед): Нам стоит к ним присоединиться? Или лучше остаться здесь?

 

Неожиданно ветер прекращается так же внезапно, как и начался.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (падает в траву, но ухитряется извернуться и приземлиться на корточки)

ФИОНА (плашмя падает в зелень)

ТРАНДУИЛ (подает ей руку): Принцесса, вы не пострадали?

ФИОНА (принимает помощь и встает): Можно было бы сказать, что пострадала только моя гордость, но, увы, за время путешествия по измерениям со мной и не такое случалось.

ТРАНДУИЛ (смотрит на лес): С другой стороны, стоило ли держаться за траву? Ведь теперь они уже там, а мы еще здесь.

ФИОНА: Вопрос в том, где нам надо быть, и в чем вообще состоит конкурс?

ТРАНДУИЛ (задумчиво): Ну, если Ли так и не появится, и мы совершенно случайно найдем какой-то портал, то, можно считать, что в этом и состоял конкурс.

ФИОНА: Тогда пойдем в противоположную сторону?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Вообще-то лес мне как-то ближе.

ФИОНА: Но туда они уж точно успели раньше нас. А, не знаю, как вы, Король, а я помимо прочего, хочу еще и баллы на этом конкурсе заработать.

ТРАНДУИЛ (хмыкает): Очень здравое размышление. Редко столь очаровательные дамы, как вы, обладают настолько практичным умом.

ФИОНА (с кивком принимает комплимент)

 

Оба идут в противоположную от леса сторону, углубляясь в степь.

 

_возле леса_

 

Ветер несет эльфийку и мага прямо на деревья.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (цепляется за ветку одного из крайних деревьев и повисает на ней)

РИМУС (с размаха врезается в ствол и падает вниз)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перебирая руками, добирается до ствола своего дерева, которое внешне очень похоже на обычный бук, и поудобнее умащивается): Римус, как вы там?

РИМУС (лежит в траве без признаков жизни)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает): О, Эру, с тех пор как из шоу ушли хоббиты, мне не приходилось ни о ком заботиться. (осторожно, чтобы ее не сдуло, начинает спускаться)

РИМУС (приходит в себя и открывает глаза)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (спрыгивает на землю, не забывая держаться за одну из нижних веток)

РИМУС (приподнимается): О, миледи, вы прекрасно лазите! Не хуже наших малолетних воспитанников. Вы, наверное, были очень озорной девчонкой?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Это было так давно… Как я вижу, вы не ушиблись?

РИМУС (встает): Нет, даже удивительно. (озабоченно) Но плохо, что такая юная леди как вы, считает свое детство давно прошедшим и плохо помнит его. (наставительно) Когда взрослые забывают свои детские годы, это приводит к проблемам в их нынешней жизни.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: К началу каждого нового тысячелетия некоторые минувшие события не то, чтобы забываются, но иногда начинают казаться слишком незначительными, чтобы о них помнить. (грустнеет) К тому же в моем прошлом хватает такого, о чем я бы предпочла забыть, но - увы.

РИМУС (смущается): Ох, простите. Я не хотел вас расстроить. Но тысячелетия… Вы… (понимает, что эльфийка гораздо старше, чем выглядит) Еще раз извините.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Да не за что. Но я полагала, раз вы участвуете в шоу вместе с Радагастом, то имеете примерное представление о возрасте эльфов.

РИМУС: Мы как-то не говорили о его мире. А когда там проходил конкурс, то видели только очень высокую башню в заброшенном именье, гигантских орлов и орков.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Развалины Изенгарда? Не лучшее место и время для конкурса, но хоть не Мордорсике крепости, куда отправили нас.

СУСЛиК (выскакивает из норки и хватает выпавшую во время падения палочку Римуса)

РИМУС: Держи его!

СУСЛиК (улепетывает с добычей)

РИМУС (вскакивает, но со стоном хватается за ушибленный бок)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (гонится за зверенышем)

СУСЛиК (улепетывает со всех лап)

РИМУС (кричит): Левее! За веткой! Уходит!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (останавливается, недовольно оборачивается): Зачем вы кричите? Вы его пугаете.

РИМУС: Убежал! (со стоном падает обратно на траву) Моя палочка! Как же я теперь…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перебивает): Не волнуйтесь. Мы найдем его по следам.

РИМУС: По каким следам? Это же суслик!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Но, тем не менее, я их прекрасно вижу.

РИМУС (с надеждой): Правда?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (кивает): Вставайте и пойдем искать нашего грабителя. Только, пожалуйста, не кричите на него больше.

РИМУС: Хорошо, я не буду.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (внимательно всматривается в траву и идет в ту сторону, куда убежал суслик)

РИМУС (слегка хромая, двигается следом)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Эта ваша палочка…она что-то типа волшебного амулета?

РИМУС: Не совсем. Я ее использую, чтобы концентрировать и направлять магическую силу в соответствии с умственным усилием и произнесенным заклинанием.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: То есть, с ее помощью вы творите волшебство? А без нее?

РИМУС (разводит руками): Без нее я могу только превращаться в дикого оборотня по полнолуниям.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво): Странно. Никогда не слышала, чтобы магические способности так остро зависели от какого-то внешнего предмета. Обычно они или есть, или их нет. Амулеты могут усиливать магическое воздействие, но чтобы маг без них был вообще ни на что не способен? Небывало. (прищуривается) Или вся магия заключена только в ней? А сами вы ею не обладаете?

РИМУС (чуть обиженно): Я владею магией! Но в нашем мире ее невозможно использовать без палочки! Она как проводник.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Но мы сейчас не в вашем мире.

РИМУС (с истинным терпеньем бывшего преподавателя): Хорошо. _Нашу_ магию нельзя использовать без палочки-проводника. Так вам больше нравится?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не стоит так раздражаться из-за какой-то ерунды. Я просто пыталась понять.

РИМУС: Вы еще видите следы суслика, или мы идем наугад?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (приподнимает небольшую корягу): Вот его норка.

РИМУС: Он ухитрился  запихнуть туда мою палочку? Талантливое животное. И как мы будем ее доставать?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я могу попытаться позвать зверька, но сомневаюсь, что он вынесет вашу палочку в зубах.

РИМУС: А вдруг?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (начинает тихонько насвистывать)

РИМУС (отходит подальше, чтобы не испугать животное)

СУСЛиК (высовывает из норки самый кончик носика)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (присаживается рядом и протягивает руку)

СУСЛиК (обнюхивает пальцы эльфийки и осторожно взбирается ей на ладонь)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (внимательно смотрит на суслика): У него нет вашей палочки.

РИМУС: Откуда вы знаете?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Он расстроен, что не сумел донести добычу до дома.

РИМУС: А куда он ее дел?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Откуда я знаю? (улыбается) Я с сусликами не разговариваю. Но, похоже его атаковал кто-то крылатый, и тогда он выронил вашу палочку. (отпускает зверька)

РИМУС: А раз мы шли по его следам и не нашли ее, то этот крылатый уволок мою палочку в свое гнездо?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Видимо - да.

РИМУС (растроенно присаживается на траву): Не зря Радагаст опасался участвовать в этом шоу. У Фионы уже пропали карты, у меня палочка… (подозрительно прищуривается на эльфийку) Или ваши ведущие специально так подстраивают, чтобы участники из другого шоу не могли хорошо выступить?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не думаю. Это скорее случайность.

РИМУС: Что-то слишком много случайностей.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (начинает раздражаться, но не показывает этого): Не переживайте. Мы все равно не знаем конкурсного задания, так что можем спокойно поискать вашу волшебную палочку в ближайших гнездах.

РИМУС (кивает): Спасибо. (но с травы не встает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вы себя плохо чувствуете?

РИМУС (озабоченно): Не знаю. Вроде бы после падения было более-менее нормально, а сейчас такая тяжесть во всем теле, что трудно пошевелиться.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Тогда пока отдохните, а я отправлюсь на поиски крылатого воришки, хорошо?

РИМУС (кивает, переходя из сидячего положения в лежачее)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Если что-то случится - кричите.

РИМУС (слабо): Думаю, я вполне в состоянии за себя постоять. И уж точно не стану звать леди на помощь.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (критически смотрит на него и уходит в заросли)

 

_в степи_

 

ФИОНА (замечает, что чем дальше, тем тяжелее ей становиться идти, эльфу): Вы ничего не чувствуете?

ТРАНДУИЛ (прислушивается к своим ощущениям): Этот мир вообще какой-то странный.

ФИОНА: Мне кажется, меня как будто к земле давит. (с вызовом) И не надо говорить, что я просто устала!

ТРАНДУИЛ: И не скажу. (задумчиво) Все может быть. Если сила тяжести недавно изменилась настолько, что мы взлетели от порыва ветра, то, возможно, сейчас пошел обратный процесс?

ФИОНА: Но такое невозможно!

ТРАНДУИЛ (сдвигает плечами): А как вы объясните предыдущий феномен?

ФИОНА: Тогда почему на вас оно не действует?

ТРАНДУИЛ: У эльфов всегда были сложные отношения с гравитацией. Может, присядете и отдохнете?

ФИОНА (упрямо): Нет!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Но мы никуда не спешим.

ФИОНА: А как же конкурс?

ТРАНДУИЛ (флегматично): Мы даже не знаем, приближаемся или удаляемся от нашей цели. А, возможно, задание состоит именно в выживании в данном мире?

ФИОНА: У вас бывают и такие конкурсы? (сдается и садится на траву)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Редко, но встречаются. (присаживается рядом)

ФИОНА (рассудительно): Если…э.э.э… приступ низкой силы тяжести быстро прошел, то, можно надеяться, что и это безобразие скоро закончится?

ТРАНДУИЛ (удобно умащивается на траве): Подождем.

 

_в лесу_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (уже осмотрела три гнезда и взбирается на дерево к четвертому, замечает, что птицы и животные вокруг начинают себя как-то странно вести - все или забиваются в дупла деревьев, или прячутся в норах)

 

Эльфийка быстро преодолевает последние ветки, добирается до гнезда и хватает палочку Римуса, лежащую сбоку от яиц. Успевает отметить странную структуру последних - вместо скорлупы на них нечто типа кожистых чешуек - и тут краем глаза замечает, что ветки всех окружающих деревьев явно прогибаются книзу, будто на них навесили многокилограммовые гири.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ох! (начинает быстро спускаться, но не успевает и падает вниз с нижних веток)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с искренним удивлением): Я сломала руку?

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Галадриэль, не знаю как у вас, но у нас сейчас сильно увеличилась сила тяжести. Так что лучше пока никуда не идите, а переждите/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (язвительно): /Твое предупреждение очень вовремя/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /У вас что-то случилось?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Нет, все в порядке/ (осматривает руку, потом отрывает подол платья, находит несколько веточек и накладывает шину на предплечье, осторожно встает) Сила тяжести, говорите? Значит, я сейчас вешу с сотню килограмм, а то и две? Подумаешь, живут же люди с таким весом и как-то передвигаются. (аккуратно и медленно ступая, возвращается к Римусу)

 

_в степи_

 

Фиона и Трандуил пережидают приступ повышенной силы тяжести.

 

ТРАВА (начинает активно расти и опутывать лежащих на ней эльфа и принцессу)

ТРАНДУИЛ (первым замечает творящееся безобразие): Фиона, осторожнее!

ФИОНА (пытается подняться, но ее руки и ноги уже плотно оплели все разрастающиеся стебли, пытается вырваться, разрывает несколько стебельков, из них брызгает темно-зеленый, почти черный сок, каждая капелька оставляет небольшой химический ожог): Ой!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Что бы меня, лесного короля, победила какая-то травка? (начинает распутывать стебли  и, не ломая их, отводить в сторону)

ТРАВА (продолжает опутывать эльфа)

ТРАНДУИЛ (так же упорно распутывает растительность)

ФИОНА (наблюдает за процессом, сама уже почти полностью в зеленом коконе, азартно): Трэн, ты обгоняешь! Давай, быстрее!

ТРАНДУИЛ (почти полностью освобождается, встает на ноги и начинает снимать траву с Фионы)

ТРАВА (опять обвивается вокруг ног эльфа)

ТРАНДУИЛ (на траву): Брысь!

ТРАВА (и не подумала послушаться)

ФИОНА (немного нервно хихикает): А я с удовольствием подарила бы грядку такой травки кое-кому из своей родни.

ТРАНДУИЛ (освобождает руки Фионы)

ФИОНА (уже уловила технологию и помогает эльфы выпутывать себя из зарослей)

ТРАНДУИЛ (параллельно помогает Фионе и снимает с себя наиболее разросшиеся стебли )

ФИОНА: Смотри! (кивает на участок травы в нескольких шагах от них, не отмеченный тем буйством, которое произошло с остальной растительностью)

ТРАНДУИЛ (несколькими движениями сбрасывает с Фионы последние стебли, подхватывает ее на руки, и, обрывая удерживающие его ноги стебли, бежит к кусочку мирной травы)

ФИОНА (оказавшись в безопасности сразу же спрыгивает на землю): Тебя не сильно обожгло соком?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Нет. Сапоги он не прожег, а выше почти не попало.

ФИОНА (потирая руку с ожогом, смотрит под ноги): Странно, тут трава, вроде, такая же самая, а ведет себя вполне прилично.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Здесь она неживая.

ФИОНА: Да? А выглядит вполне зелененькой.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Она не мертвая, а искусственная.

ФИОНА (заинтересованно): Дааа? (присаживается и внимательно осматривает-ощупывает траву) Нашла!

 

Земля под ними разъезжается и оба проваливаются в широкий люк.

 

_в лесу, чуть раньше_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (идет по хвойной роще, где на земле нет травы, а все устелено ковром из пожелтевших опавших иголок)

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Если вы сидите на траве, то будьте осторожнее, нас тут пытаются в травяной кокон замотать/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Спасибо, учту/

 

Эльфийка подходит к краю хвойной рощи и видит лежащего под деревом Римуса, который уже почти полностью скрылся под травой.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Как вы там?

РИМУС (обрадованно): Вы вернулись? А мою палочку нашли?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Да.

РИМУС: Дайте же мне ее скорее!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с сомнением смотрит на существенный участок слегка шевелящейся травы, отделяющий ее от мага): Я вам лучше ее кину.

РИМУС: Не надо! Я не поймаю! Вы не добросите!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с почти незаметным недовольством): Не паникуйте, просто протяните руку.

РИМУС (выпутывает одну ладонь из стеблей, обреченно): Вы все испортите.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (размахивается здоровой рукой, палочка падает точно в ладонь мага)

РИМУС (удивленно): Оооо! (произносит заклинание, взмахивает палочкой, трава в радиусе нескольких метров взрывается)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (едва успевает спрятаться от брызг за ближайшее дерево)

РИМУС: Ай! Ой! (прыгает, схватившись за лицо, потом догадывается произнести очистительное заклинание, заливший его сок исчезает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (выходит из рощи, укоризненно): Зачем вы ее взорвали?

РИМУС: Я не хотел. Это было распутывающее заклинание. (замечает повязку) Ох, что с вашей рукой?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Неудачно упала.

РИМУС (поднимает палочку):  Я могу вылечить.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (отшатывается): Не надо! Видя, что произошло с травой, мне не очень хочется стать объектом вашей магии. Давайте, я лучше ваши ожоги посмотрю.

РИМУС (слабо отнекивается)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (не обращая внимания на возражения мага и едва касаясь пальцами здоровой руки поврежденных участков, осматривает его раны)

РИМУС (удивленно): Болеть перестало!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (извиняющимся тоном): Увы, сейчас я больше ничего не могу сделать. Меня слишком отвлекает собственная травма.

РИМУС: Что вы, и так - спасибо!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (на очищенной от травы почве замечает идеально ровный круг с небольшим углублением в центре): Похоже, мы что-то нашли.

РИМУС (подходит к углублению): Здесь металл проглядывает. (нагибается, чтобы получше рассмотреть, но едва касается центра круга, как раскрываются створки большого люка)

 

Эльфийка и маг проваливаются под землю.

 

_под землей_

 

Трандуил и Фиона оказались в лифте, из множества отверстий с шипением на них начинает выливаться слегка зеленоватая и пенящаяся жидкость.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (слегка шарахается, встревожено): Что это?

ФИОНА: Я думаю, местный аналог дезинфекции.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Аааа... (дальше спокойно наблюдает за заливающей их жидкостью)

 

Спустя четверть часа зеленовата пенка утекает в отверстия в полу, незваных гостей поливают чистой водой, потом высушивают под струями горячего воздуха.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: Интересное у них тут гостеприимство.

ФИОНА: Глядя, какая гадость растет наверху - ничего удивительного.

 

Двери открываются, и они попадают в очень узкий коридор, где автоматически включается освещение в ближайших нескольких секциях. На одной из стен коридора краской из баллончика нарисована красная стрелочка.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: Думаешь, нам туда?

ФИОНА: Там или выход, или ловушка, но мне надоело бродить по пустому миру. Уж лучше найти неприятности и попытаться с ним справиться.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Логично.

ФИОНА: Кстати, мы и не заметили, как перешли на "ты".

ТРАНДУИЛ (улыбается): Вы первые начали, ваше высочество.

ФИОНА (фыркает): Мог бы сделать вид, что не обратил внимания или забыл.

ТРАНДУИЛ (пожимает плечами): Я - эльф.

ФИОНА: То есть, вы все замечаете и все помните?

ТРАНДУИЛ (кивает): Да.

ФИОНА: Забавно. Но странно.

 

Идут по коридору в указанном направлении, иногда встречая новые стрелочки на стенах. Скоро доходят до небольшого круглого зала, в котором несколько дверей. На одной из них той же краской из баллончика нарисован кружочек.

 

ФИОНА (подходит к двери): Будем послушными лабиринтными свинками?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Пока - да.

ФИОНА (нажимает кнопку, двери открываются, оказывается, что за ними - лифт)

 

_под землей, в другом месте_

 

Галадриэль и Римус проходят точно такую же процедуру дезинфекции и попадают в коридор со стрелочками.

 

РИМУС (обрадованно): Это, наверное, подсказка от ведущих!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: С трудом представляю себе Ли, обрисовывающую стены в другом измерении, да еще красной краской.

РИМУС: А Бланш могла!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Бланш на другом полигоне с другой командой.

РИМУС: А в гости она никак не может заскочить, нет?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пожимает плечами): Больше похоже на настенную роспись от местных.

РИМУС: Посмотрите, какие идеально чистые коридоры. Эта краска смотрится здесь инородной. Я считаю, что эти стрелочки - от ведущих.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А я - нет. Но ладно, пойдем по ним.

РИМУС (идет вперед, дополнительно освещая себе путь световым шаром на кончике палочки, после паузы): Леди, извините за бестактный вопрос, вы замужем?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (удивленно): Да, а что?

РИМУС: А ваш муж, он равен вам по положению? То есть, это вы - жена Короля или он муж Королевы?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я - Владычица, а не королева.

РИМУС: Не важно. Но я сочувствую вашему мужу.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я ему передам.

РИМУС: У вас несносный характер.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Странно, но вы всего лишь второй, кто так считает.

РИМУС: Остальных обманывает ваша красота  и ослепляет кажущаяся мудрость прожитых лет.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вы правы, вы совершенно бестактны.

РИМУС (дальше идет молча)

 

Скоро они приходят в полуразрушенный зал. Везде много следов от пуль и подпалин. В нескольких местах участки стен разворочены, и внутрь свисает изоляция и провода. На полу валяется поломанная мебель. По обломкам можно опознать столы, стулья и множество разных  электронных проборов. Кое-где сохранились куски не то бывших перегородок, не то стоек. По центру зала расчищена узкая тропика к дверям лифта на противоположной стороне.

 

РИМУС: Что тут произошло?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пожимает плечами и молча идет к лифту)

РИМУС: Подождите, а если это ловушка?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Раз мы уже пошли по стрелочкам, поздно поворачивать. (нажимает кнопку вызова лифта)

РИМУС (мрачно): Да, а если что-то случится, вы скажете, что это я виноват, потому что выбрал неправильное направление.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (ледяным тоном): Я не имею привычки искать крайнего. (первой заходит в приехавший лифт)

РИМУС (недовольно косясь на разгромленную залу, присоединяется к ней)

 

_на подземной платформе_

 

В относительно большой по сравнению с узкими коридорами зал с одной стороны выходит с дюжину лифтовых шахт, с противоположной находится уходящий в обе стороны туннель без рельсов. Возле платформы стоит прозрачный вагончик с десятком одноместных сидений. Открывается третья слева дверь лифта, из нее выходят Трандуил и Фиона.

 

ФИОНА (обрадованно): О! Мы куда-то добрались! И даже на ловушку не похоже!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Невероятно, но я начинаю склоняться к мнению, что стрелки, действительно, были правильной подсказкой. Но это так нетипично для шоу, в котором я участвую.

ФИОНА: Должно же тут что-то быть и от нашего шоу. А Бланш с Мартиникой просто обожают всякие загадки и подсказки. (идет к вагончику)

 

Открывается дверь центрального лифта, оттуда выходят нахмуренный Римус и показательно спокойная и безразличная Галадриэль.

 

ФИОНА (обрадованно): Римус, вы нас нашли?!

РИМУС (светлеет лицом)

ТРАНДУИЛ (замечает перебинтованную руку эльфийки, укоризненно): Глэд, ты же сказала, что все в порядке!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (холодно): А разве нет?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ты хочешь, чтобы Кэрдан со мной после шоу пару столетий не разговаривал? (мягко) Глэд, ну почему ты не позвала?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (едва заметно улыбается): А реакция Кэлеборна тебя не волнует?

ТРАНДУИЛ (отмахивается): Он и так меня не любит. Что случилось? (начинает разворачивать повязку и ощупывает травмированную кость)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (морщится): Я с дерева упала.

ТРАНДУИЛ (почти задавливает смешок)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Только попробуй что-то сказать на счет разленившихся лориенцев, которые привыкли по своим мэллорнам гулять как по проспектам, и не могут удержаться на обычных деревьях.

ТРАНДУИЛ (хмыкает): С чувством самосохранения у меня, слава Эру, все в порядке. Но это ж надо ж так умудриться, чтобы кость повредить. Ты с самой верхушки летела?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (уничтожающе смотрит на Трандуила): Я упала во время повышенной силы тяжести. Как раз перед твоим предупреждением.

ТРАНДУИЛ (меняется в лице): Ох, извини. Я не подумал сказать вам раньше.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (отмахивается): Сама виновата. Надо было не спешить. Я же видела, что происходит что-то странное. Хотя, с другой стороны, если бы я стала пережидать, то не успела бы, и местная травка сделала бы с Римусом то, что собиралась. Кстати, не знаешь, зачем она заплетала лежащих в ней в коконы?

ТРАНДУИЛ (заканчивает лечить): Нет, мы не рискнули так глубоко изучать местную флору. Но, сомневаюсь, что что-то хорошее.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Мне тоже так показалось.

ТРАНДУИЛ (отпускает руку Владычицы): Все. Только постарайся в ближайшем будущем ею ни обо что не ударяться.

 

_чуть в стороне_

 

ФИОНА: Что у вас произошло?

РИМУС (отмахивается): Ерунда.

ФИОНА: Ничего себе. У нее рука сломана, у тебя на лице и на кистях такие страшные пятна.

РИМУС: Да? (смотрит на руки, касается щеки) Я не думал, что оно так ужасно выглядит. (начинает колдовать, после третьей попытки последствия ожогов травяным соком исчезают)

 

Подходят Трандуил и Галадриэль.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: Если никто не возражает, предлагаю двигаться дальше.

ФИОНА: Я не нашла, как заводится этот транспорт.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Внутри разберемся. (подает руку Галадриэль, и они вместе заходят в вагончик)

ФИОНА и РИМУС (присоединяются к ним)

 

Как только двери закрываются, вагончик трогается и начинает быстро набирать скорость.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (садится на переднее левое сиденье)

РИМУС (присаживается на последнее правое)

ТРАНДУИЛ И ФИОНА (выбирают места посередине, слева и справа, соответственно)

ФИОНА (наклоняется через проход к Трандуилу, кивает на Галадриэль, тихо): В вашем мире между вами что-то было?

ТРАНДУИЛ (резко): Нет!

ФИОНА: Даже в прошлом?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Я же сказал, что - нет!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (ехидно): /Ты так нервно реагируешь на вполне невинное предположение/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /А ты слишком много слышишь/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Я всегда предпочитаю знание/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /В этом-то и твоя беда/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Не тебе судить меня/

ФИОНА (с подколкой): Вы еще подеритесь!

РИМУС (удивленно): Но они же молчат.

ФИОНА: Ругаться можно и не произнося ни слова.

РИМУС: Как это?

ФИОНА: Пожил бы подольше при королевских дворах - понял бы.

РИМУС (чуть обиженно): Ну, извините, мне не посчастливилось родиться в дворянской семье.

ФИОНА: Рим, да что с тобой такое? Тебя будто подменили.

РИМУС: Не знаю. Наверное, не люблю, когда ко мне пренебрежительно относятся.

ФИОНА (бросает быстрый взгляд на Галадриэль)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пожимает плечами)

 

Неожиданно вагончик замедляется, подземный туннель заканчивается и сменяется подводным, стенки которого выполнены из такого же прозрачного материала, как и сам поезд. Впереди виднеется огромный подводный город.

 

**_команда Бланш_ **

****

Бланш де Дювэ со своей командой участников выходят из портала в полутемном коридоре какого-то заброшенного здания. С потолка в нем свисают оборванные концы проводов, возле стен в беспорядке валяются какие-то вещи, а где-то вдалеке виднеется слабый свет электрической лампочки.

 

ТАНАНДА (быстро оглядевшись вокруг): Бланш, ты специально, что ли, такие миры для конкурсов выискиваешь?

Бланш: Место проведения согласовано со второй ведущей.

РАДАГАСТ: Что-то не верится – Ли больше любит на природе конкурсы проводить.

Бланш (лукаво улыбается): И тем не менее Ли на это место согласилась. Так и сказала – выбирай, что хочешь, на твое усмотрение.

ЛЮТИЭН (чуть приподнимает свое длинное платье, чтобы не испачкать его в пыли): И что нам здесь надо будет сделать?

Бланш: Для начала познакомиться. Это Тананда из Троллии, опытная путешественница по мирам. ЛЮТИЭН, дочь Тингола, эльфийская принцесса. Арагорн, сын Арахорна, государь Гондора. Ну а Радагаста Бурого вы все уже знаете.

ТАНАНДА (вполголоса): И здесь принцессы, никуда от них не деться!

ЛЮТИЭН (услышав ее слова, вспыхивает, но решает промолчать)

АРАГАОРН (Тананде): Рад познакомиться, леди. (усиленно старается не слишком явно разглядывать ее фигуру)

ТАНАНДА: Я тоже. Только зовите меня Тандой без всяких этих леди. Вон Бурый уже знает, что я этого не люблю!

ЛЮТИЭН (видя такое фамильярное обращение с майаром, снова возмущенно вспыхивает)

Бланш: Так, а теперь ваше задание. Где-то в этом доме спрятан портал, ведущий во второе конкурсное измерение. Вам надо его отыскать и всем вместе отсюда уйти. А для того, чтобы вы могли быстрее это сделать, у вас будет подсказка.

АРАГОРН: Как-то слишком просто. Признавайся сразу, в чем здесь подвох?

Бланш (строит ему глазки): Подвох в том, что, во-первых, это здание очень большое и в нем легко заблудиться, во-вторых, сюда могут забраться местные жители, которым вы наверняка не понравитесь, а в-третьих, для того, чтобы понять мою подсказку, вам нужно будет немного поработать головой.

ЛЮТИЭН (тихо): Значит, работать будем, в основном, мы с Радагастом.

ТАНАНДА (начинает громко покашливать)

Бланш (с сомнением смотрит на девушек, но решает, что они сами во всем разберутся): Итак, подсказка: портал спрятан в таком помещении, где, по логике вещей, всегда должна стоять целая очередь из книжных положительных героев.

АРАГОРН: Чего-чего?

ТАНАНДА: А можно еще раз и помедленнее, для самых тупых?

Бланш (почти по слогам повторяет свою последнюю фразу)

ЛЮТИЭН (едва дождавшись окончания ее реплики): Понятно, понятно, совсем уж за умственно-отсталых нас не держите!

Бланш: Ну что вы, как можно! Еще вопросы есть? Нету? Тогда желаю вам всем удачи! Танда, мистер Бурый, смотрите не опозорьте наше шоу! А ты, Арагорн, (наклоняется к гондорцу) когда вернешься из шоу, передай, пожалуйста, кое-что Боромиру…

 

Она с заговорщицким видом что-то шепчет Арагорну на ухо, после чего исчезает в очередном портале.

 

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): И что она нашла в этом грубияне?

ЛЮТИЭН: В ком?

АРАГОРН: Да есть у нас один… Брат моего наместника. Ты его не знаешь – в ЭПП он, к счастью, не участвует.

ТАНАНДА: Надо же, а я думала, ей наш вервольф нравится! Тот, который во вторую команду попал.

РАДАГАСТ: Молодежь, а давайте мы потом личную жизнь нашей ведущей обсудим? 

ЛЮТИЭН: Да, действительно. Нам же нужно загадку разгадывать!

АРАГОРН: Сюда бы кого-нибудь из хоббитов – они бы сразу поняли, что к чему.

РАДАГАСТ (зажигает свет на конце своего посоха и поднимает его повыше, освещая коридор): Попробуем порассуждать. Где вообще обычно бывают очереди?

ЛЮТИЭН: Перед тронным залом правителей – когда разные просители приемных часов дожидаются.

АРАГОРН: Точно! А еще когда наместники с докладами приходят.

ТАНАНДА: В магазинах! Или в забегаловках, когда мест свободных нет. (вспоминает особенности быта во «Второстепенном герое») О, а еще перед туалетом, когда он один на дюжину желающих!

ЛЮТИЭН (поморщившись): Я надеюсь, искать подсказку в туалете нам все-таки не придется.

ТАНАНДА: А чего, запросто может быть!

АРАГОРН (отходит в сторону и распахивает одну из выходящих в коридор дверей): Смотрите-ка, похоже, когда-то это был жилой дом! (пропускает остальных участников в большую захламленную комнату)

 

Комната действительно больше всего напоминает чью-то бывшую спальню: ее центр занимает широкая кровать, заваленная одеялами, подушками и ворохом одежды, а в углу стоит треснувшее и сильно запылившееся трюмо.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (бросает быстрый взгляд на свое отражение в трюмо): Если это жилой дом, значит, магазинов и кафе здесь быть не должно. Надо искать что-то другое.

ТАНАНДА: Я же говорю – туалет!

АРАГОРН: Подожди ты со своим туалетом! Иногда бывает, что на первом этаже находится лавка, а наверху живет ее владелец. Может быть, здесь то же самое? Давайте спустимся вниз и посмотрим!

РАДАГАСТ (выглядывает в окно): Боюсь, что спуститься вниз будет проблематично.

 

Трое остальных участников тоже подбегают к нему и с удивлением замолкают. В окно видно, что они находятся в небоскребе, наполовину затопленном водой – он возвышается посреди бескрайного океана. Вдалеке видны еще несколько высовывающихся из воды высотных домов, причем верхние этажи у большинства из них разрушены.

 

ТАНАНДА (ошеломленно): Ну не фига себе измереньице!

РАДАГАСТ: Похоже, здесь было сильное наводнение.

ТАНАНДА (высовывается из окна и смотрит сначала вниз, а потом наверх): Отсюда до воды этажей десять. И до крыши примерно столько же. Только сама крыша, по-моему, здесь тоже снесена… Черт, плохо видно! (вцепившись в оконную раму, пытается высунуться еще дальше)

ЛЮТИЭН (сердито): Осторожнее, не вывалитесь!

ТАНАНДА: Спокуха, я отлично плаваю! А наверху точно развалины, там во-от такая трещина в стене!

 

Она пытается показать руками ширину трещины и едва не выпадает в окно. Арагорн хватает ее за локоть и втаскивает обратно в комнату.

 

ЛЮТИЭН: Раз здесь такие большие дома, то, может быть, магазины могут находиться на разных этажах, не только на первых?

РАДАГАСТ (пожимает плечами): Наверное… Вообще-то я в таких вопросах не силен.

ТАНАНДА: А я все равно думаю, что это туалет.

АРАГОРН: Не спорьте, мы ведь можем проверить обе версии. Предлагаю разделиться – двое ищут магазин, а двое – сортир… Ой, извини, прабабушка, дамскую комнату.

ТАНАНДА (хмыкает): А как мы друг с другом свяжемся, когда что-нибудь найдем? Я, конечно, очень громко орать могу, но чтобы через несколько этажей…

ЛЮТИЭН: Мы с Радагастом свяжемся по осанвэ.

ТАНАНДА: Телепатически, что ли?

РАДАГАСТ: Совершенно верно.

ЛЮТИЭН: Тогда, наверное, мы с Арагорном пойдем вниз? Или…

РАДАГАСТ: Лучше вниз с Арагорном пойду я. А вы, дамы, оставайтесь на этом этаже – здесь наверху более безопасно.

ТАНАНДА (весело): Люти, это судьба – придется тебе искать туалет вместе со мной!

ЛЮТИЭН (иронично): Я в восторге. (осанвэ Радагасту) /Может быть, все-таки я отправлюсь с Арагорном? Мы с ним родственники – значит, лучше друг друга поймем. А вы с Танандой тоже уже друг к другу привыкли…

РАДАГАСТ (тоже по осанвэ, ласково): /Да, и за все время, что я знаю Танду, она еще никого не укусила. Не стоит так ее пугаться/.

ЛЮТИЭН (фыркает): Хорошо, Танда, я иду с вами. (Радагасту) Если что – зовите на помощь.

АРАГОРН: Вы тоже.

 

Обе пары участников расходятся в разные стороны.

 

ТАНАНДА (обернувшись): Спорим, мы первые найдем портал!

АРАГОРН (скептически): Женщины против мужчин? Стоит ли соревноваться на таких условиях?

ЛЮТИЭН: Разумеется, не стоит.

ТАНАНДА: Тебе что, не интересно узнать, кто из нас круче?

ЛЮТИЭН (пожимает плечами): Я и так это знаю.

АРАГОРН (порывается что-то ответить, но улыбающийся Радагаст утаскивает его за угол коридора, и они оказываются перед несколькими дверями автоматических лифтов)

АРАГОРН (кивает на эти двери): Вам известно, что это такое?

РАДАГАСТ (насмешливо): Думаешь, если я в шоу мало участвовал, так совсем ничего не знаю?

АРАГОРН: Я на всякий случай. Все-таки в нашем мире никаких лифтов нет.

РАДАГАСТ: Мне в «ВГ» про них рассказывали. Но насколько я понимаю, здесь они все равно не работают.

АРАГОРН: Самое смешное, что могут и работать. Там, откуда мы ушли, горела лампочка. И вообще, в вымерших мирах часто так бывает – часть автоматики ломается, а часть продолжает работать многие годы.

РАДАГАСТ: Все равно. Из того, что я слышал про лифты, половина рассказов была о том, как в них застревают и потом долго не могут выбраться. Нам с тобой это надо?

АРАГОРН: Ну, тогда давайте искать выход на лестницу – он тоже где-то здесь должен быть…

 

Лестницу они находят довольно быстро, спускаются по ней на пару этажей ниже и тоже заглядывают во все комнаты подряд. Почти все они оказываются пустыми и замусоренными.

 

РАДАГАСТ: Ну как тебе в новом шоу? Нравится?

АРАГОРН (пожимает плечами): В ОДО бывало и похуже. А с чего вдруг вы решили участвовать? Вам же не нравилась вся эта конкурсная суета?

РАДАГАСТ (с улыбкой): Бланш умеет уговаривать. Вроде и понимаешь, что она тебе льстит, но отказаться почти невозможно.

АРАГОРН: Да уж. Одно слово – лисица. (заходит в очередное помещение ин начинает что-то внимательно разглядывать на пыльном полу) Бурый, смотрите, здесь чьи-то следы! Причем совсем свежие… Похоже, Бланш не шутила, когда говорила про местное население.

РАДАГАСТ (наклоняется): Действительно! Неужели здесь все-таки кто-то живет? Или это ведущие наследили, когда камеры устанавливали?

АРАГОРН: Да нет, это же явно мужские следы!

РАДАГАСТ: Да, пожалуй. Хотя в это с трудом верится. Если тут кто-то есть, чем они питаются?

АРАГОРН: Наверное, рыбу в океане ловят.

РАДАГАСТ: Не уверен, что она там водится.

АРАГОРН: Сейчас проверим. (начинает идти по следам, внимательно их разглядывая)

РАДАГАСТ: Ты что же, хочешь проверить, куда они ведут? А как же задание?

АРАГОРН: По заданию, нам надо найти помещение, где бывает много людей, верно? Здесь все комнаты пустые. А люди, которые здесь были, наверняка потом пошли в какую-то жилую комнату – значит, хотя бы немного, но приблизят нас к цели.

РАДАГАСТ: Если только сначала они не примут нас за врагов и не нападут.

АРАГОРН: Постараемся не попасться им на глаза: просто посмотрим, где они живут.

 

Они с Радагастом продолжают высматривать на полу следы, и хотя пыль там лежит не везде и местами никаких следов не видно, уверенно идут по коридору, время от времени заворачивая в пустые комнаты.

 

АРАГОРН: Такое впечатление, что местные здесь что-то искали.

РАДАГАСТ: А Бланш здесь тоже была – наверняка, чтобы камеры развесить. Но большие следы к ней точно отношения не имеют.

 

В конце коридора следы приводят участников к лестнице, а затем на самый нижний из незалитых водой этажей. Первая же комната, в которую они ведут, оказывается запертой. Поизучав пол перед ведущей в нее дверью, Радагаст с Арагорном приходят к выводу, что два человека сначала вошли в эту комнату, а потом вышли и направились дальше по коридору.

 

РАДАГАСТ: Ну что, дальше пойдем?

АРАГОРН: Лучше сперва эту комнату проверим. Если ее заперли, значит, там может быть что-то интересное.

РАДАГАСТ: Как-то не хочется мне туда лезть… Хотя ты, пожалуй, прав.

АРАГОРН: Бурый, ну вы сами посудите: нам нужна комната, перед которой герои романов выстраиваются в очередь. А в романах очень часто бывает, что герои пытаются проникнуть за закрытую дверь, за которой скрывается какая-то тайна. И у нас тут – единственная запертая дверь на весь этаж!

РАДАГАСТ: Вот только нередко за этой запертой дверью оказывается ловушка.

АРАГОРН: Да ладно, какие могут быть ловушки в почти вымершем мире?

 

Он с разбегу налетает на дверь, пытаясь выбить ее плечом. Дверь поддается только с третьего удара и Арагорн, не устояв на ногах, влетает в комнату. И сразу же запутывается в упавшей на него сверху сетке.

 

АРАГОРН: Мммать!!! (дергается, пытаясь выпутаться, и громко ругается)

 

Радагаст, увидев, что случилось, подбегает к двери и замирает на пороге, заметив, что от свалившейся на Арагорна сетки к потолку тянется тонкая веревочка, которая дергается при каждом его движении.

 

РАДАГАСТ: Не двигайся! Вообще не шевелись!!!

АРАГОРН (послушно замирает, не переставая, однако, выражаться. Радагаст, оставаясь на пороге, протягивает ему свой посох)

РАДАГАСТ: Возьмись за него!

 

Арагорн снова подчиняется. Радагаст аккуратно подтаскивает его чуть ближе к двери, пока идущая вверх веревка не натягивается совсем сильно. После этого он резко дергает посох на себя. Запутанный Арагорн «подъезжает» почти к самому порогу, а на то место, где он лежал изначально, с потолка с жутким грохотом падает тяжеленная металлическая ванна.

 

АРАГОРН: *****!!!

РАДАГАСТ: А я тебе что говорил?

АРАГОРН (неохотно): Признаю, был неправ. (снова начинает извиваться в своем «коконе») Помогите мне размотаться!

РАДАГАСТ: Сейчас. (просовывает руку в ячейки сети, достает висящий у Арагорна на поясе меч и быстро разрезает им сетку)

АРАГОРН (вскакивает, отряхивается от обрывков сети и осторожно заглядывает в комнату): Как же они, интересно, это сделали? И зачем так сложно – достаточно ведь сразу на вошедшего ванну уронить…

РАДАГАСТ: Видимо, они так все рассчитали: тот, кто войдет первым, запутывается в сетке, а остальные бросаются ему помогать – тут-то их всех и припечатывает. (указывает посохом на потолок, на котором укреплена какая-то сложная система из деревянных  металлических реек)

АРАГОРН (передернувшись): М-да, логично… Но исполнение все равно какое-то примитивное. Что они, ничего лучше не могли придумать? Капкан там поставить или еще что-нибудь…

РАДАГАСТ: А если у них ни капканов, ни другого оружия нет? Вот и воюют при помощи, так сказать, подручных материалов.

АРАГОРН (нервно смеется): Ага, при помощи подручных предметов мебели! (порывается снова войти в комнату с ловушкой)

РАДАГАСТ (не пускает его): Подожди, вдруг там еще что-нибудь для незванных гостей приготовлено?

АРАГОРН: На потолке вроде ничего больше нет.

РАДАГАСТ: А в углах? А на стенах? Нет уж, сначала мы отсюда все проверим.

 

Он осторожно просовывает в комнату посох и начинает постукивать им по стенам – везде, куда только может дотянуться. Потом точно так же стучит им по полу и засовывает его за распахнутую дверь. Больше никаких ловушек в комнате не обнаруживается, и участники все-таки решаются в нее войти.

 

АРАГОРН (продолжает изучение следов): Ага, те, кто здесь был, сначала зачем-то ходили по комнате, а потом установили ловушку и вышли. А ведущих здесь не было.

РАДАГАСТ: Значит, это не то помещение, что нам нужно. Пошли дальше.

 

Игроки все так же по следам выходят обратно в коридор и осторожно заглядывают в соседнюю комнату. В ней ловушек, по счастью, не обнаруживается. Зато новое помещение имеет вид какого-то склада: вдоль всех его стен стоят какие-то ящики и коробки.

 

РАДАГАСТ: Как думаешь, похоже это на магазин? (подцепляет посохом крышку одного из ящиков, заглядывает в него и тут же отшатывается назад, зажимая нос) Здесь какая-то еда была, но она уже давно протухла!

АРАГОРН (тоже суется в ящик и брезгливо морщится): Да уж, если сюда и выстраивалась очередь, то это было много лет назад. Кстати, а как там наши девушки? Нашли что-нибудь?

РАДАГАСТ (закрывает ящик): Сейчас узнаю. (некоторое время молчит, общаясь по осанвэ с ЛЮТИЭН) Нет, не нашли пока. По-моему, они там вообще вместо поисков дурака валяют.

АРАГОРН: Непорядок! Хотя мы ведь тоже все еще ничего не придумали. Кстати, а про ловушки вы их предупредили?

РАДАГАСТ: Конечно. Надеюсь, ЛЮТИЭН будет осторожна.

АРАГОРН: А ваша коллега по шоу?

РАДАГАСТ: Тананда? (смеется) Нет, она вряд ли. Она, наоборот, почти наверняка в какую-нибудь ловушку вляпается.

АРАГОРН: Тогда, может, нам не стоило девушек одних оставлять? Как бы с ними там чего-нибудь не случилось!

РАДАГАСТ: Пожалуй, да. Давай осмотрим еще эту комнату и поднимемся обратно.

 

Арагорн соглашается, и они внимательно изучают все углы помещения на предмет спрятанных там порталов, но ничего не находят.

 

АРАГОРН: Ну что, идем?

РАДАГАСТ: Сейчас, погоди, меня опять ЛЮТИЭН зовет! (снова на некоторое время замолкает) Ты знаешь, у девушек новая идея насчет комнаты. Они решили, что это может быть детская.

АРАГОРН: Не знаю, мне логика ведущих как-то совсем не понятна. Можно, в принципе, и детскую поискать…

РАДАГАСТ (осторожно просовывает посох в очередную комнату): Девушки уже ищут. Давай тоже не будем время терять – а то ведь скажут потом, что они сообразительнее мужчин.

АРАГОРН: Ну уж нет, этого допускать никак нельзя!

РАДАГАСТ: На детскую это помещение мало похоже. (смотрит в окно и вдруг проворно отскакивает в угол) Эй, осторожнее, сюда местные плывут!

 

_на другом этаже_

 

Лютиэн и Тананда, расставшись с мужчинами, идут вдоль коридора, заглядывая в попадающиеся на пути двери и обнаруживая за ними то абсолютно пустые, то заставленные мебелью и заваленные вещами комнаты.

 

ТАНАНДА: Так, Люти, давай договоримся – я иду впереди, а ты меня подстраховываешь, если вдруг…

ЛЮТИЭН (раздраженное перебивает): Танда, напомните мне, когда мы с вами успели выпить на брудершафт?

ТАНАНДА (про себя): Повезло мне с напарницей – просто гибрид Фионы с Меламори какой-то! (громче) Слушайте, ваше высочество, вы, как я понимаю, всю жизнь провели в своем дворце и по заброшенным домам никогда не лазили. А я выросла на улице и бывала в таких местах, что вам и не снились! Так что лучше тебе, девочка, не фыркать, а слушаться меня, если ты хочешь выбраться отсюда живой!

ЛЮТИЭН (обиженно): А вы точно уверены, что я нигде, кроме нашего дворца, не бывала?

ТАНАНДА (не отвечая, заглядывает в следующую комнату): Черт, опять пусто! Может быть, туалеты где-нибудь в конце коридора будут? (быстрым шагом идет вперед мимо открытых и закрытых дверей)

ЛЮТИЭН (тоже прибавляет шаг): Ведущая говорила, здесь еще какие-то местные жители могут быть – как бы нам на них не наткнуться!

ТАНАНДА: Да какие тут жители, это же явно вымерший мир! Бланш, наверное, крыс имела в виду или вообще просто так это сказала, чтобы нас сильнее напугать. Ты, то есть, вы крыс боитесь?

ЛЮТИЭН: Не боюсь, но и не люблю.

ТАНАНДА: Ну, это еще ничего. Главное, не визжи и не подпрыгивай до потолка, если их увидишь.

ЛЮТИЭН: Очень мне надо визжать! Смотрите сами не испугайтесь!

ТАНАНДА: Плохо ты, то есть вы меня знаете! Ой, кажется, мы пришли!

 

Коридор действительно заканчивается тупиком, освещенным свисающей с потолка лампочкой без абажура. А за одной из последних дверей обнаруживается небольшая выложенная кафелем туалетная комната.

 

ТАНАНДА (вбегает внутрь): Искать портал в таком низменном месте вы, принцесса, конечно, не будете?

 

Она начинает заглядывать в каждую кабинку по очереди. Лютиэн нерешительно останавливается посреди помещения, потом подходит к умывальнику и пробует открыть воду. Из крана с громким журчанием выливается тонкая ржавая струйка.

 

ТАНАНДА (проверив все кабинки, шарит под умывальниками и под окном, заглядывает во все углы, но так ничего и не находит): Видимо, нам другой туалет нужен. Здесь точно никаких порталов нет.

ЛЮТИЭН: Или речь вообще шла не о туалете.

ТАНАНДА: А о чем же еще?

ЛЮТИЭН (холодно): Не знаю, но туалеты, как я понимаю, есть на каждом жилом этаже. Как мы узнаем, какой из них нам нужен?

ТАНАНДА: Так ведь и магазин тут наверняка не один. Получается, что та версия тоже неправильная?

ЛЮТИЭН: Может быть.

ТАНАНДА: Тогда какая же комната нам нужна?

ЛЮТИЭН: Тебе виднее, ты у нас «бывала в таких местах, какие мне и не снились»!

ТАНАНДА: Это что, все принцессы такие стервы, или просто мне так везет?

ЛЮТИЭН (чуть не плача): А ты нам больше завидуй – мы еще не такими стервами покажемся.

ТАНАНДА: Чему тут завидовать – ты же кроме как приказы отдавать, небось и не умеешь ничего!

ЛЮТИЭН (окончательно обидевшись): Ну, допустим, не совсем ничего…

 

Она начинает что-то тихо напевать. Тананда не сразу понимает, что происходит, но почувствовав внезапную усталость, пытается сопротивляться и в свою очередь тоже наложить на Лютиэн сонные чары. Лютиэн, видя, что ее противница не поддается, принимается петь громче, но колдовство Тананды не дает ей сделать этого в полную силу. Несколько минут волшебницы сражаются вничью – обе успешно борются с магическим сном, и ни одной из них не удается полностью усыпить другую. Тананда приваливается к дверце одной из кабинок и медленно сползает по ней на пол. Лютиэн, держась рукой за мокрый умывальник, присаживается на корточки. Затем она отпускает раковину, брызгает водой себе в лицо и, слегка освежившись, берет еще более высокую ноту. Глаза у Тананды закрываются, она пытается что-то сказать, но не может и, в конце концов, три раза ударяет ладонью по полу.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (перестает петь и с трудом пытается отдышаться): В первый раз вижу тролля, владеющего магией! Да еще такой тонкой!

ТАНАНДА (еле ворочая языком): Это еще что, это ты еще с моим братом не знакома… Спасибо, что не стала меня «добивать».

ЛЮТИЭН: Да я сама уже выдохлась. Хотела предложить тебе ничью, но боялась, что когда перестану петь, ты меня окончательно усыпишь.

ТАНАНДА (открывает глаза и усаживается поудобнее): Ладно, беру свои слова назад. Про принцессу, которая ничего не умеет.

ЛЮТИЭН: Принято. С чего ты вообще на меня взъелась? Вроде бы я ничего тебе не сделала!

ТАНАНДА: Да понимаешь, надоели мне все эти неженки и фифочки из хороших семей! Смотрят на таких, как я, как на тараканов каких-нибудь! Или вообще в упор не замечают. Или начинают ахать и охать: «Ой, она выросла на улице! Ах, она такая агрессивная! Ох, эти тролли все поголовно преступники, чуть что – сразу дубиной по башке бьют, а потом уже разбираются!» Противно…

ЛЮТИЭН: Ах, вот в чем дело! Но почему ты решила, что я тоже так о тебе думаю?

ТАНАНДА (озадаченно): А черт его знает… Увидела, как ты пылинки с себя сдуваешь, как от меня отворачиваешься, как будто я какая-то… ненормальная…

ЛЮТИЭН (смущенно): Я не поэтому от тебя отворачивалась. Я просто… стесняюсь новых знакомых. Да еще таких уверенных в себе и раскованных.

ТАНАНДА: Да брось, правда что ли? Ты, эльфийка, дочь короля – стесняешься?!

ЛЮТИЭН (скромно опускает глазки): Ну да.

 

Тананда поднимается на ноги, подходит к Лютиэн и с легкостью помогает ей принять вертикальное положение. Некоторое время девушки смотрят друг на друга, а потом начинают хохотать.

 

ЛЮТИЭН: Вроде, на одном языке говорим, а друг друга не поняли!

ТАНАНДА: Ага, и даже кулон-переводчик не помог!

РАДАГАСТ (по осанвэ): /Тинувиэль, как у вас там дела?/

ЛЮТИЭН (сдерживая смех): /Все нормально!/

РАДАГАСТ: /Нашли что-нибудь?/

ЛЮТИЭН: /Пока нет. И решили, что идея с туалетом – неверная/

РАДАГАСТ: /А сейчас вы там чем занимаетесь?/

ЛЮТИЭН: /Ой… (снова хочет рассмеяться) Да ничем особенным… пытаемся познакомиться поближе!/

РАДАГАСТ (строго): /Вы лучше подумайте, что имела в виду Бланш, потому что никаких магазинов мы здесь пока не нашли. Только склад один. И вообще, будьте там поосторожнее/

 

Радагаст вкратце сообщает Лютиэн про ловушку, а она пересказывает его слова Тананде.

 

ТАНАНДА: Ну вот, с ловушками это уже больше похоже на экстрим-шоу! А то как-то все слишком просто было. Значит, они тоже ошиблись? Где же тогда еще могут быть очереди?

ЛЮТИЭН: Давай подумаем, только сперва выйдем из туалета!

ТАНАНДА: Да уж, здесь обстановка не располагает к логическим выводам.

 

Они возвращаются в коридор и заглядывают в одну из ближайших комнат.

 

ЛЮТИЭН: Ну что, кто первый туда пойдет?

ТАНАНДА: Да не бойся, нет там никаких ловушек! Ты же видишь – дверь на распашку!

ЛЮТИЭН: А может, там местные что-нибудь другое подстроили?

 

Тананда фыркает и смело заходит в пустое помещение. Ловушек в нем действительно нет, а окна оказываются выбитыми, и обе девушки усаживаются на подоконник, разглядывая затопленный город.

 

ЛЮТИЭН: Бланш сказала, что в этом месте должна быть очередь из положительных героев. Так что это вряд ли магазины или кафе – в них все в очередях стоят, и положительные, и отрицательные… 

ТАНАНДА: А ведь верно! И туалетом тоже все пользуются, независимо от своей хорошести. Это мы поспешили!

ЛЮТИЭН: Значит, надо понять, куда положительные герои ходят чаще отрицательных.

ТАНАНДА: Вот если бы наоборот, про отрицательных спрашивалось, то я бы сказала – в кабак или там в публичный дом… А положительные… Чем они вообще обычно занимаются?

ЛЮТИЭН: Мир спасают. От злых властелинов.

ТАНАНДА: Да, но они ведь не в специальных помещениях это делают, а где попало!

ЛЮТИЭН (кивает): Хорошо, а что они делают в свободное время?

ТАНАНДА: Это ты должна лучше знать.

ЛЮТИЭН: Мы с Береном в свободное время бродим по лесам.

ТАНАНДА: Это кто? Прекрасный принц какой-нибудь?

ЛЮТИЭН (хитро прищуривается): Да нет, вообще-то не принц. Скорее, человек твоего круга. Я ради него из дома убежала.

 

Тананда смотрит на нее более уважительно.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (продолжает рассуждать): Лесов в этом мире вообще не наблюдается, к тому же, нам сказали, что найти нужно именно помещение. Причем в жилом доме. Но ведь комнаты в домах везде одинаковые, кто бы в них не жил!

ТАНАНДА: Тогда давай перебирать, какие вообще существуют комнаты – может, так быстрее допрем. Спальня, кухня, гостиная.

ЛЮТИЭН: Детская! Положительный герой обязан любить детей. И в конце романов обычно сообщается, что у него их родилась целая куча!

ТАНАНДА: Люти, ты гений! Бежим искать детскую! (соскакивает с подоконника и бежит к выходу)

ЛЮТИЭН: Стой, меня-то подожди! Мне ж еще Радагасту это рассказать надо! (бежит за ней, путаясь в длинном платье)

 

_на другом этаже_

 

Арагорн, услышав от Радагаста о приближающихся местных жителях, прячется за занавеску и осторожно выглядывает из-за нее в окно, мимо которого медленно проплывает небольшая моторная лодка, в которой сидят три человека. Участников они не замечают и причаливают к соседнему окну, в которое довольно ловко забираются.

 

АРАГОРН (на цыпочках подходит к Радагасту и шепчет ему в самое ухо): Что будем делать?

РАДАГАСТ (тоже шепотом): Подождем, может, они сами уйдут?

АРАГОРН: На вид они вроде мирные. Прятаться от них как-то того… Не очень…

РАДАГАСТ: Да, но мы здесь чужие. А местные, похоже, друг с другом не в ладах, раз ловушки в комнатах ставят.

АРАГОРН: Давайте тогда хотя бы послушаем, что эти местные делают!

 

Он осторожно подкрадывается к ведущей в коридор двери и прислушивается. Радагаст следует его примеру. Местные жители, наткнувшись на лежащую посреди комнаты ванну и разорванную сеть, начинают довольно громко обсуждать увиденное, и их голоса хорошо слышны участникам.

 

ПЕРВЫЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Ребята, это же ловушка!

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Была.

ПЕРВЫЙ: Вот именно! Шайка Одноглазого поставила здесь ловушку, и кто-то уже в нее попался!

ТРЕТИЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: И при этом смог из нее выбраться.

ПЕРВЫЙ: Точно! Кто же это нас опередил?

ВТОРОЙ: Не все ли равно? Главное, что мы в нее не вляпались.

ПЕРВЫЙ: Болван! Это же значит, что здесь был кто-то еще! Не из наших, и не из людей Одноглазого!

ТРЕТИЙ: Хмм… Действительно…

ПЕРВЫЙ: Значит, у нас появились еще какие-то новые конкуренты! Может, они не только ловушку разрядили, но еще и кучу вещей успели найти!

ТРЕТИЙ: Ну-ка тише! (приглушенным голосом) Эти новые вполне могут все еще быть здесь.

ПЕРВЫЙ и ВТОРОЙ (хором): Черт побери!

ТРЕТИЙ: А мне еще сестра говорила, что сегодня утром сюда как будто бы приплывала лодка с работающим мотором.

ПЕРВЫЙ: Чего же ты молчал?!

ТРЕТИЙ: Да я ей не поверил, если честно. Думал, ей показалось – все-таки до нас отсюда слишком далеко. Не могла она разглядеть, лодка это была или какая-нибудь рыбина большая.

ПЕРВЫЙ: Ну просто отлично! Замечательно! Весь день сюда плыть и обнаружить, что здесь уже куча народу побывала и подчистую все вынесла!

ВТОРОЙ (первому): Да тише ты, действительно, вдруг они и правда еще не уплыли?

ПЕРВЫЙ: Так ведь лодок-то больше нет!

ТРЕТИЙ: Может, их лодка с другой стороны.

ВТОРОЙ: Ага, запросто. Но не уплывать же теперь ни с чем! Может быть, хоть что-нибудь поищем?

ТРЕТИЙ: А если на чужих наткнемся?

ПЕРВЫЙ: Да я их собственными руками передушу – нечего лазить на чужую территорию! А если у них и правда есть лодка с бензином, мы сможем ее отобрать!

ТРЕТИЙ: Если у них есть бензин и нормальная лодка, то вполне может быть и оружие.

 

Все трое продолжают спорить. Арагорн, послушав эту дискуссию, делает шаг к двери и жестом зовет за собой Радагаста. Тот испуганно хватает его за рукав.

 

РАДАГАСТ (шепотом): Куда? Их больше, и они хотят нас убить!

АРАГОРН (тоже шепотом): Потому что думают, что мы – их конкуренты. Если мы скажем, что нам здесь ничего не нужно, они нас не тронут. А мы сможем узнать, где именно высаживались люди с моторной лодкой – это же наверняка наши ведущие были!

РАДАГАСТ: А если они нам не поверят?

АРАГОРН: Что мы, с тремя безоружными не справимся? (решительно выходит в коридор и заглядывает в комнату с разряженной ловушкой) Эй, народ, не бойтесь меня, я не местный и ничего тут не ищу…

 

Конец его фразы сливается с испуганным воплем местных жителей, которые в следующую секунду бросаются на Арагорна, размахивая какими-то палками – не то обломками мебели, не то старыми костылями. Арагорн выхватывает меч, перерубает им одну из палок, уворачивается от удара второй и, в конце концов, получает по лбу третьей. На этом схватка заканчивается: прибежавший вслед за ним Радагаст оглушает посохом двоих местных, а третий сам бросает свое оружие, когда Арагорн направляет на него меч.

 

АРАГОРН (потирает вскочившую на лбу шишку): Ну ведь сказал же – мне от вас ничего не нужно, я даже помочь вам готов! Чего сразу кидаться? Хуже орков, честное слово!

ТРЕТИЙ МЕСТНЫЙ (испуганно): Не убивайте нас, у нас ничего нет, мы сейчас отсюда уплывем!

АРАГОРН: Очень мне нужно тебя убивать! Расскажи, что вам известно про моторную лодку, которая была здесь утром – и мы вас отпустим. (удивленно) Ну чего ты так трясешься?

РАДАГАСТ (со смехом): Элессар, ты меч-то опусти. Возможно, тогда он перестанет тебя бояться.

АРАГОРН: Ах да, прошу прощения (опускает руку)

 

Третий местный житель, заметно воспрянув духом, бросается к своим лежащим на полу товарищам. Радагаст тоже наклоняется к ним.

 

РАДАГАСТ (третьему): Не волнуйтесь, сейчас они очнутся. Я не очень сильно бил.

 

Первый местный и правда вскоре приходит в себя и разражается непереводимой бранью. Второй, приоткрыв на секунду глаза, продолжает притворяться бесчувственным, чтобы сперва хоть немного разведать обстановку.

 

ТРЕТИЙ (участникам): Кто же вы такие? Вы ведь не из ближайших домов?

РАДАГАСТ: Нет, мы вообще очень издалека сюда попали.

ПЕРВЫЙ: Откуда именно?

АРАГОРН: Из таких мест, где не все залито водой.

ПЕРВЫЙ: Врете! Как это «не все залито»? Это только в сказках бывает!

РАДАГАСТ (удивленно): Хотите сказать, что у вас тут везде так? (указывает посохом на плещущиеся за окном волны)

ТРЕТИЙ: Ну да… Есть, правда, умники, которые болтают, что раньше все было по-другому и что где-то есть большие острова. Неужели это правда?

ВТОРОЙ (тоже поднимается с пола, потирая шишку на голове): Разумеется, иначе как бы люди все эти дома могли построить?

ТРЕТИЙ: Ой, ты еще скажи, что все вещи, которые мы собираем, тоже обычные люди сделали!

ПЕРВЫЙ: Эй, только спорить опять не начинайте! Вот сделаем дело, и тогда можете ругаться, сколько угодно! (поворачивается к участникам) То, что вы рассказываете, это, конечно, очень интересно, но нам до вечера нужно проверить хотя бы два верхних этажа. Хотите пойти с нами? Добыча – поровну, а потом и поговорим обо всем.

РАДАГАСТ: А что именно вы собираетесь искать?

ТРЕТИЙ: Так это – как повезет. Может, одежду, может, инструменты какие-нибудь.

ВТОРОЙ (иронично): Ага, или ящик игрушек, как в прошлый раз!

 

Радагаст и Арагорн быстро переглядываются.

 

АРАГОРН: Без проблем, мы идем с вами!

ПЕРВЫЙ: Да? Отлично, тогда пошли к лифтам!

 

_на других этажах_

 

Тананда и Лютиэн тоже поднимаются на один этаж выше и продолжают исследовать комнаты в поисках детской.

 

ТАНАНДА (осторожно заглядывает в очередное помещение, убеждается, что видимых ловушек в нем нет и быстро вбегает внутрь): Нет, это не детская, это больше на спортзал похоже! (сует нос во все углы и выбегает обратно в коридор, дергая дверь в следующую комнату)

ЛЮТИЭН (торопливо бросается за ней): Танда, ну куда ты так несешься! Меня-то подожди!

ТАНАНДА (нетерпеливо останавливается): Давай быстрее! Если мы будем копаться, мужики наверняка первыми портал найдут!

ЛЮТИЭН: Думаешь, легко бегать в таком платье, как у меня? Да еще на каблуках!

ТАНАНДА (окидывает взглядом ее одежду): Да, действительно. У вас всегда такое носят?

ЛЮТИЭН: Разумеется. (тоже чуть более внимательно изучает тот минимум одежды, в который наряжена Тананда) А у вас, значит, так обычно одеваются?

ТАНАНДА: У нас все одеваются, как хотят. (внезапно о чем-то задумывается) Слушай, у меня идея! Не хочешь на время конкурса во что-нибудь более удобное переодеться?

ЛЮТИЭН: В то старье, которое здесь везде валяется? Ни за что!

ТАНАНДА: Да нет же! Есть одно измерение, где можно не очень дорого все приобрести. Я могу тебя туда доставить.

ЛЮТИЭН: То есть ты умеешь перемещаться по разным мирам? Как наши ведущие?

ТАНАНДА (с гордостью): Даже лучше! Ведущим для этого порталы нужны, а мне нет!

ЛЮТИЭН (с любопытством): И ты могла бы показать мне другие миры?

ТАНАНДА: Да запросто!

ЛЮТИЭН: Постой, а с конкурсов нас за это..?

ТАНАНДА (уже загоревшись новой идеей, не слушает никаких возражений): Не боись, если что, скажешь, что я тебя силой отсюда утащила! А меня Бланш точно не выгонит – без моего прикида у ее шоу мигом рейтинг упадет! (хватает Лютиэн за руку, и они обе исчезают)

****

**_команда Ли_ **

****

ФИОНА (с интересом рассматривает город, к которому подъезжает вагончик)

 

Подводный город разделен на множество секций. Часть из них заполнены воздухом, часть - водой. Для освещения используются небольшие шары, но каждый из них светится ярко как настоящее солнце. Поэтому улицы города освещены почти как днем, и даже с такого расстояния можно заметить снующих по ним горожан.

 

РИМУС (пессимистичным тоном): Надеюсь, жители этого прекрасного города достаточно гостеприимны.

 

Прозрачная туннель-труба сворачивает к верхней части города. Вагончик заезжает в тупик и останавливается. Перрон выполнен из матового полупрозрачного стекла, кое-где имеются узорные вставки прозрачного стекла. В конце зала по обеим сторонам от колеи виднеются приспособления типа лифтов.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (выходит из вагончика, оглядывается): И куда мы приехали?

РИМУС (пригибается и осторожно выглядывает в одну из прозрачных частей стен): Не хотелось бы, чтобы местные раньше времени нас увидели.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Разумно. (тоже отходит от окон)

ФИОНА: Не будьте такими пессимистами.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: В переходах под землей мы видели разгромленные комнаты. И тот, кто учинил там разбой, явно не отличался добрым нравом. Так что лишняя осторожность не помешает.

 

Конкурсанты пристально рассматривают горожан на ближайших улицах под перроном подводного экспресса.

Все жители подводного города одеты очень легко. На мужчинах нечто среднее между набедренными повязками и коротенькими юбочками. Женщины преимущественно одеты в укороченные варианты того же самого. Их груди прикрывают ажурные плетения из жемчужных и коралловых бусин.  Лишь несколько пожилых людей поверх юбочек-бикини и бусинных плетений  одеты в саронги из крупноячеистого сетчатого материала. Запястья, лодыжки и предплечья большинства жителей  украшены кованными браслетами.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: В этой толпе нам будет сложно затеряться.

ФИОНА: Да, наши одежды весьма далеки от местной моды..

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: И не только в одежде дело. (кивает на город)

 

Если в заполненных воздухом секциях все ходят на двух ногах, то в водных - примерно половина плавают с рыбьими хвостами.

 

ФИОНА: Смотрите!

 

Одна из девушек выныривает из водной секции, вытирает хвост, и он превращается в две стройные ножки.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Судя по тому, что не все в водных секциях плавают с хвостами, не все жители подводного города  - русалоиды.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Значит, у нас еще есть шансы прикинуться обычными жителями.

РИМУС: Я не буду раздеваться!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Может, нам не надо туда идти?

 

Со щелчком на высоте примерно метр от прозрачного пола появляется зеленоватый шарик, он падает, рассыпается на несколько равных долек. Внутри оказывается свернутая в трубочку бумажка.

 

ФИОНА (скептически): Миленькие спецэфектики.

ТРАНДУИЛ (поднимает бумажку, разворачивает, читает): "Конкурсное задание: найти голубую жемчужину (каждому) и выбраться на поверхность океана, где всех ожидает портал"

ФИОНА (вздыхает): Вопрос на счет "не идти" отпадает.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Выбор у нас небольшой.  Или продолжать прятаться здесь, или переодеться и спуститься в город.

ФИОНА (фыркает): Правильнее сказать - раздеться.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Если дамы стесняются, я могу сам пойти в город и найти для всех жемчуг.

ФИОНА: И чтобы потом одному тебе баллы начислили? Нет уж!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Владычица, вы с нами?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (хмыкает):  Не буду же я уступать амеберской принцессе.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ФИОНА (перепрыгивают на противоположную сторону платформы, как могут прячутся за вагончиком и занимаются своим гардеробом )

ТРАНДУИЛ (начинает раздеваться, снимает плащ и тунику)

РИМУС (смущается)

ТРАНДУИЛ (обрывает брюки, переделывая их в очень короткие шорты, из обрывков плаща сооружает нечто среднее между килтом и набедренной повязкой - повязывает поверх)

РИМУС (с тяжким вздохом снимает мантию)

ТРАНДУИЛ (разувается)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ФИОНА (выходят из-за вагончика, обе в очень коротеньких юбочках и еще более коротких маечках)

РИМУС (таращится на эльфийку и амберитку)

ФИОНА: Кхм-мхм!

РИМУС (отводит  взгляд и краснеет)

ТРАНДУИЛ (критическим взглядом окидывает девушек): Насколько я заметил, у местных верхние части наряда  не предусмотрены)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (дергает плечиком):  А они их и не увидят. (отбрасывает волосы, маскируя неположенную деталь гардероба )

ФИОНА (повторяет ее манипуляции с волосами)

ТРАНДУИЛ (хмыкает): А зачем тогда вообще стоило одевать, если все равно не видно?

ФИОНА (ехидно): Могу снять. Если сам останешься только в обрывке плаща.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Нам же после этого конкурса еще вторую часть проходить надо будет. А я не уверен, что ваша Бланш де Дювэ будет настолько добра, что доставит запасную смену одежды.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: И мы об этом подумали.

ФИОНА (нетерпеливо): Римус, ты скоро?

РИМУС (с мученическим выражением лица расстегивает рубашку)

ФИОНА: Что ты так долго возишься? Трандуил, помоги ему, что ли.

ТРАНДУИЛ (шарахается от мага): Не хватало! Пусть сам!

ФИОНА (вздыхает): Эльфы, что же вы такие стеснительные? (игриво) Римус, у тебя три минуты. Если ты не приведешь себя в соответствующий вид, то этим вопросом займусь я. Лично.

РИМУС (Краснеет, потом бледнеет): Я сейчас, я быстро! (в итоге он просто подкачивает брюки, а сверху заматывается мантией, свисающей чуть ниже колен)

ФИОНА, ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ТРАНДУИЛ (критически рассматривают результат)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает): /Ну, и пугало вышло/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Может и правда, лучше его тут оставить?/

РИМУС (нервно-решительно): Так мы проходим конкурс или... (озаренно) Маскировка!!!  (взмахивает палочкой, направив ее на себя, бормочет заклинание)

 

Римуса окутывает облачко тумана, когда оно развеивается, взорам остальных предстает плечистый высокий блондин атлетического сложения с длинными слегка вьющимися волосами.

 

ФИОНА (глубокомысленно): Мда... И откуда только такой образ взял?

РИМУС (смущается): А я совместил внешность трех горожан (кивает вниз)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Небось, выбирал  самых накачанных и блондинистых?

РИМУС (огрызается): Какие первые попались.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ладно, раз уж мы все приобрели вполне соответствующий местным вид, то давайте быстрее искать эти жемчужины и завершать конкурс.

ВСЕ (идут к одному из лифтов)

ФИОНА (нажимает кнопку, спустя несколько секунд загорается зеленая лампочка, но больше ничего не происходит, лифтовая шахта так и остается пустой): И?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: У меня есть мысль. (делает осторожный шаг в шахту  повисает в воздухе)

ФИОНА: Ага! (прыгает рядом)

 

Лампочка сменяется на синюю, и девушки начинают медленно опускаться вниз.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: Интересная технология.

РИМУС: Обычная левитация.

 

Маг и эльф дожидаются  новой зеленой лампочки и потом спускаются следом.

 

ВСЕ (выходят из помещения с лифтовой шахтой на одну из улиц в воздушной части города)

ФИОНА (озирается на дома, выполненные из кусков матового и прозрачного стекла): Они явно не любят уединенности.

РИМУС (недовольно разглядывает силуэты жителей, просвечивающиеся сквозь стены их домов): Кошмар какой-то! Как можно так жить?

ФИОНА (практично): И как будем искать и добывать жемчуг?

РИМУС: Может он где-то... Ну, не валяется, но во фресках или наружных орнаментах используется? (кивает на простирающуюся перед ними улицу) Местные явно любят украшать, что надо и что не надо.

ТРАНДУИЛ (прищуривается): Я пока никакого жемчуга не вижу. Только кусочки янтаря, полудрагоценных камней и ракушки.

ФИОНА: А если и найдем? Вы предлагаете его из фресок выковыривать?

РИМУС: У вас есть другие идеи?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Теоретически можно купить или на что-то обменять, или заработать.

ФИОНА (скептически): На что? Мы же все свои вещи наверху оставили? (хитро прищуривается) И как ты собираешься его зарабатывать?

ТРАНДУИЛ (пожимает плечами): Ну, есть разные способы. Можно, например, петь.

РИМУС (морщится): На рыночной площади?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Зачем так сразу? На каком-нибудь приеме. Или физическим трудом заняться - дров там наколоть или водорослей нарвать. Если эти жемчужины не стоят целое состояние, думаю, без особых проблем можно их заработать, а не тащить без спросу то, что плохо лежит.

ФИОНА (ехидно-умиленно): Не знала, что эльфийские короли так положительно относятся ко всяческим подработкам. Или вы свою казну таким же способом пополняете, Ваше Величество?

ТРАНДУИЛ (с той же долей ехидства): Нет, просто эльфийские принцы имеют богатый опыт путешествия по другим мирам и решения своих материальных проблем не за счет разорения местного населения.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (со смешком): Надо будет при случае рассказать Леголасу, как ты с него пример берешь.

 

К спорящей четверке подходит один из местных - молодой темноволосый мужчина. Его руки и лодыжки украшены богато отделанными браслетами.

 

МУЖЧИНА: Извините, что вмешиваюсь. Вы, наверное, впервые в столице? С фермы приплыли?

ФИОНА (обворожительно улыбается, кокетливо): Да, а как вы догадались?

МУЖЧИНА (разводит руками): Но вы же так бедно одеты. Вы на аукцион прибыли? Или просто город посмотреть?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Мы еще не определились.

МУЖЧИНА (кивает): Понимаю. В отдаленных провинциях часто такие страшные байки про аукцион рассказывают, что даже смешно слушать. (окидывает всех  взглядом, эльфам) А вы, часом, не брат с сестрой?

ТРАНДУИЛ (давится воздухом)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (невозмутимо): Мы кузены.

МУЖЧИНА: Ооо! Тогда если совместным лотом пойдете - за один раз можете целое состояние заработать. (вздыхает) Жаль, у меня средств не хватит, а то прямо перед аукционом перехватил бы.

ТРАНДУИЛ (задумчиво): Совместным лотом?

МУЖЧИНА (чуть смущается): Ну, я надеюсь, вы не из настолько дальних провинций? (выжидательно смотрит на конкурсантов)

РИМУС: Что вы имеете в виду?

МУЖЧИНА (кивает на Римуса): В торгах за вас, скорее всего, только горожанки будут участвовать.  Тут хоть первый сектор, хоть второй - много не выиграешь. Девушка (показывает на Фиону) легко уйдет по средней хорошей цене - хоть как  невеста, хоть как любовница, хоть как прислужница. А вы (эльфам), если по одиночке будете продаваться - то только в первом или втором секторе. Но если общим лотом для одного покупателя, то во втором секторе за вас вообще золотые горы отвалят.

ФИОНА (возмущено): Прислужница?!

РИМУС (выпучивает глаза и  закашливается)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /О, Эру/

ТРАНДУИЛ (с несколько вымученным спокойствием): Первый сектор - это женихи и невесты, второй - любовницы и любовники, третий - слуги? Я правильно понял?

МУЖЧИНА (кивает): В первом контракты самые дорогие, но и самые длительные. Зато там мужчин разрешено покупать только женщинам и наоборот. Во втором секторе контракты чуть подешевле, но краткосрочные, зато без каких-либо ограничений. Ну, а в третьем - как получится. Многие там по дешевке расходятся. Но если  по спец-заказу ведущей прислужницей в богатый дом - так даже можно более выгодный договор, чем во втором секторе заключить.

ФИОНА (никак не успокоится): Я?! Прислужница?! (горделиво выравнивается с поистине королевской осанкой, встряхивает волосами, с блеском в глазах) Вы ничего не перепутали?

МУЖЧИНА: Извините, красавица, но таких как вы, миловидных русалочек каждый год на аукцион десятки приплывают.

ФИОНА (возмущенно фыркает, разворачивается и уходит)

РИМУС (бежит за ней): Фиона, подожди!

МУЖЧИНА (эльфам): Вас проводить до зданий аукциона?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Нет, спасибо, мы пока еще по городу погуляем, осмотримся.

МУЖЧИНА: Как хотите. Но имейте в виду, торги начинаются с закатом. (подмигивает Трандуилу) Парень, если решишь один выставляться во втором секторе, помни, я первый тебя заметил. (уходит)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (едва сдерживает смешок)

ТРАНДУИЛ (мрачно): /Только попробуй что-то сказать! До конца веков разговаривать не буду/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Ты и так за прошлый раз уже какое тысячелетие дуешься/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /А ты моему сыну мозги морем и Валинором заморочила!/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Ты сейчас еще все обиды с первой эпохи вспоминать начни. И потом, насколько я знаю, Леголас таки не высидел, вернулся. В смысле - вернется, в совсем ближнем будущем. Вот еще эльфийское чудо - все в папочку. Чей еще отпрыск мог додуматься сначала в Валинор с гномом припереться, а потом оттуда сбежать?!/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Мой. И я этим горжусь/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (ехидно): /А уж что гном в Валиноре остался, так, небось, вообще не нарадуешься?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Есть немного. Сын хоть перестал по подземельям шастать и опять с Линдиром как приличные эльфы.../

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перебивает, ехидно): /Помчался по мирам путешествовать?/

ТРАНДУИЛ (вздыхает): /Ну, признайся, за что ты его так не любишь? Или это месть мне?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Эру с тобой. С чего ты взял?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Но зачем ты показала ему море?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (медленно): /Тогда было... смутное время, в котором почти не оставалось надежды. Я не видела будущего для Лихолесья/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /А оно у него было!/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (немного устало): /Трэн, ну не надо, а? Думаешь, мне не  знакома боль разлуки по ушедшим в Валинор?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Но ты-то всегда знала, что оставишь Лориен, и рано или поздно сама поплывешь туда/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Не всегда/

 

_на другой улице_

 

РИМУС (догоняет Фиону): Погоди! почему ты ушла?

ФИОНА (немного обиженно): Ничего они не понимают в женской красоте! Будто если патлы до пола и худая как щепка, так уже сразу и первая красавица?! Да на нее в этой мини-юбке и посмотреть не на что! Только за волосами и может прятаться!

РИМУС (честно): А по мне так ты намного привлекательнее Галадриэль.

ФИОНА (фыркает)

РИМУС: Фи, ну не злись, а? Нам же еще конкурс проходить надо.

ФИОНА: Вот пусть эти эльфы-красавцы сами его и проходят! Пусть хоть на аукционе продаются, хоть с местными шашни крутят! А я в этом балагане участвовать не намерена!

РИМУС (пугается): Ты что, решила оставить шоу? Бросить всех нас? Из-за какого-то левого перекрестного конкурса?

ФИОНА (спокойнее): Нет, наверное.

РИМУС: Тем более, до конца этого испытания совсем ничего осталось, а второй этап мы будем уже с Бланш проходить. Там не будет такого безобразия. (после паузы) Бедные Радагаст и Тананда. Что их ждет!

ФИОНА (недобро усмехается): Вот кто-кто, а как раз Тананда от такого конкурса ни капельки не расстроиться. Ей и переодеваться почти не придется.

РИМУС (резко останавливается): Смотри!

 

Стену одного из домов украшает каскадный фонтан. Ручейки воды как по ступенькам стекают с самого потолка до небольшого озера по множеству чаш, выполненных из огромных ракушек, которые вплавлены в стеклянную стену дома. На каждой из ракушек голубыми жемчужинами выложен узор-завитушка.

 

РИМУС (обрадованным шепотом): Да тут сотни этих голубых жемчужин! Если мы парочку возьмем, никто и не заметит.

ФИОНА (прищуривается): Предлагаешь прямо из фонтана выковыривать?

РИМУС: Нет. (достает из складок мантии палочку, взмахивает, произносит заклинание. Одна из ракушек с треском вырывается из стены и летит прямо в руки магу)

ФИОНА (возмущенно):  Что ты делаешь?! Нам же только пару жемчужин надо было достать! Зачем ты всю ракушку выдернул?

РИМУС (протягивает Фионе ракушку, виновато): Я не хотел. Она сама выскочила. А я жемчужины призывал.

 

От прорехи, образовавшейся в результате выдергивания ракушки, во все стороны расходятся трещины, и через несколько секунд обрушивается вся стена с фонтаном.

 

РИМУС: Бежим!

ФИОНА: Стой! (пытается поймать Римуса за плечо, но хватает лишь воздух - иллюзию накачанного бицепса)

РИМУС (убегает по улице)

МЕСТНЫЕ (сбегаются со всех сторон)

ФИОНА (с невозмутимым видом прячем ракушку в волосах - будто поправляет заколку и спокойно идет им навстречу)

МЕСТНЫЙ: Девушка, что здесь произошло?

ФИОНА (убедительно-удивленно): Сама не понимаю. Подошел парень, спросил дорогу на аукцион, а тут за нашими спинами вдруг как раздаться взрыв - и все обвалилось. А он почему-то испугался и побежал.

МЕСТНЫЙ: А вы далеко от стенки стояли?

ФИОНА (показывает): Да вот тут.

 

Из пострадавшего дома выбегает красивая, но встрепанная женщина средних лет.

 

РУСАЛКА (возмущенно): Опять фермерские отродья бесчинствуют?! Вандалы!

МЕСТНЫЙ: Линира, ты ничего не видела?

РУСАЛКА (кивает на Фиону): Она с пареньком беседовали на перекрестке. Вроде, близко не подходили. (хватает Фиону за плечи) Признавайтесь, вы камень в фонтан кинули?

ФИОНА (высокомерно вздергивает голову): Руки уберите. То, что вы живете в столице, еще не дает вам права считать себя лучше остальных.

ДРУГОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ (изучает осколки фонтана): Здесь, вроде, никаких посторонних камней нет.

РУСАЛКА (с жалостью смотрит на разрушенную стену): Но она не могла сама обвалиться.

МЕСТНЫЙ: Поймает того сбежавшего - обязательно допросим. (Фионе) Милочка, вас проводить к месту проведения аукциона?

ФИОНА (чуть заметно морщится на "милочку"): Нет спасибо. Я и сама дорогу найду.

 

_в другой части города_

 

Галадриэль и Трандуил выходят к достаточно большому скоплению народа.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (одной из крайних девушек): А что здесь происходит?

ДЕВУШКА: Передаукционные состязания.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Правда? А в чем?

ДЕВУШКА: В танцах, конечно! (словоохотливо) В этом году вообще неплохие призы даже по отдельным категориям. А уж если главный приз выиграть - то больше заработаешь, чем на аукционе на несколько лет продавшись. Троюродная кузина мужа моей тетушки в свое время тут выиграла. (мечтательно) Так после этого она десять лет на аукцион не ездила, а с тех пор всегда продается только как танцовщица, и платят ей за это - ого-го-го!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Интересная перспектива. А какие у вас здесь есть категории?

ДЕВУШКА: Одиночные танцы, парные и хороводные. Сначала отдельно состязаются в танцах на суше и в воде, а потом определяется общий победитель.

ТРАНДУИЛ: И как принять участие в этих состязаниях? Надо где-то записаться?

ДЕВУШКА: Нет. Идите вон туда (машет рукой). Там танцуют отборочные танцы. Если пройдете, там же вам все и расскажут. (с интересом) А вы умеете танцевать?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я полагаю, что - да.

**ТРАНДУИЛ: /Глэд, ты уверена?  Может, у них какие-то совсем другие танцы?/**

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /А что мы теряем? Если не пройдем отбор - так нет, а вдруг получится? Пробуем пробиться в одиночных или вместе танцуем?/

ТРАНДУИЛ (галантно, но со смешинкой в глазах): Миледи, почту за честь, если вы соблаговолите…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перебивает): Трэн, не издевайся.

ТРАНДУИЛ (серьезно): Как показывает практика, в конкурсах этого шоу возможны самые немыслимые ситуации, поэтому, думаю, лучше будет выступать вместе. (улыбается) Хотя поодиночке мы точно больше призов выиграли бы.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с почти скрытым смешком): Не боишься, что когда Кэлеборн увидит запись этой серии…

ТРАНДУИЛ (перебивает): Он со мной опять полвека разговаривать не будет? Знаю, проходили. Переживу как-нибудь.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ТРАНДУИЛ (подходят к помосту, где проводится отборочный тур сухопутных танцев и пристраиваются в конец живой очереди)

 

_в другой части города_

 

РИМУС (случайно блуждая по городу, доходит до места проведения аукциона, тихо): Раз с фонтаном ничего не вышло, можно попробовать продаться подороже, а потом сбежать. Все равно мы в этом мире надолго оставаться не собираемся. (идет к арке-входу в аукцион)

МЕСТНЫЙ (стоит возле арки, записывает всех входящих и направляет в разные сектора, Римусу): На аукцион?

РИМУС (гордо расправляет иллюзорные плечи): Да.

МЕСТНЫЙ: Продаваться?

РИМУС: Да.

МЕСТНЫЙ: Какой вид и какой срок контракта вас устроит?

РИМУС: Подольше и подороже.

МЕСТНЫЙ (понимающе кивает):  Окончательно надоела жизнь на ферме? Навсегда хотите в город перебраться?

РИМУС: Ага.

МЕСТНЫЙ (оценивающе осматривает иллюзию Римуса, обнадеживающе): Полагаю, с вашей внешность у вас это получится. Проходите.

РИМУС (идет под арку)

 

Когда маг проходит под ней, раздается резкий щелчок, наколдованная иллюзия исчезает и включаются дребезжащие звоночки.

 

МЕСТНЫЙ (яростно): Ааааа!!! Магия!!! Хватайте его!

МЕСТНЫЕ (со всех сторон кидаются к Римусу и скручивают его, палочка выпадет из обвернутой вокруг бедер мантии и откатывается к краю тротуара, никто не обращает на нее внимания)

РАСПОРЯДИТЕЛЬ АУКЦИОНА: Хотел всех обмануть?! Хотел красавчиком прикинуться?!

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ (осуждающе): Ладно я еще понимаю, когда страшненькие девицы к услугам ведьм прибегают дабы в люди выбиться. Но чтоб парень?!

ТРЕТИЙ МЕСТНЫЙ (пихает Римуса в бок): Сидел бы на своей вонючей ферме и водоросли таскал! Так нет же - красивой жизни захотелось?! (угрожающе) Теперь сполна ее получишь!

РАСПОРЯДИТЕЛЬ АУКЦИОНА: Признавайся, какая ведьма тебе красоту наколдовала?!

РИМУС (мрачно): Никакая.

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ (издевательски): Ага. Еще скажи, что сам маг.

РИМУС (с вызовом): Да, маг. И что?

МЕСТНЫЕ (слегка шарахаются)

ТРЕТИЙ МЕСТНЫЙ (неуверенно): Да, врет он все.

РАСПОРЯДИТЕЛЬ АУКЦИОНА (опасливо): Надо городскую стражу звать. (трубит в небольшой рог, остальным) Тащите его к переходу.

МЕСТНЫЕ (волокут Римуса к ближайшему переходу в водную часть)

РИМУС (начинает сопротивляться): Эээ!! Погодите! Что вы делаете?! Я же задохнусь под водой!

 

Римус призывает палочку, та летит к нему с другого конца улицы. Глядя на очевидное применение магии, местные пугаются еще больше, распорядитель аукциона дает новый сигнал в свой рог, сектор блокируется и начинает заливаться водой. При этом примерно половина окружающих мага местных превращается в хвостатых русалоидов. Римус  произносит пузыреголовое заклятие  - его голову окружает пузырь  с воздухом.

 

РУСАЛОИДЫ (вооружившись трезубцами со всех сторон плывут к магу)

РАСПОРЯДИТЕЛЬ АУКЦИОНА (кричит): Он не настоящий маг! Он использует чужой амулет! Заберите его!

РУСАЛОИДЫ (атакуют мага, с их трезубцев срываются маленькие молнии и поражают Римуса)

РИМУС (теряет сознание)

 

_в другой части города_

 

Вместо того, чтобы идти в центр, Фиона направилась к окраинам. Скоро она добралась до крайних домов и одной из внешних стенок воздушной части города. За чертой города вдалеке виднеются поля водорослей, на которых работают как русалоиды, так и с виду обычные люди.

 

ФИОНА (задумчиво): Интересно, и как они там дышат?

МЕСТНАЯ (подходит сзади, сочувственно): Устала с непривычки в городе, да? Дома и стены будто давят, даром что прозрачные. Простора не хватает…

ФИОНА (подхватывает, вдохновенно сочиняет): Да, будто задыхаешься. Хотя странно, ведь воздух тут, а кажется, что там - в воде - и дышится легче. Странно, правда?

МЕСТНАЯ: Так ты человек? Не полурусалка?

ФИОНА (после секундного колебания): Человек.

МЕСТНАЯ: Ну, а чему ж ты удивляешься? Водный экстракт - он же не только под водой дышать помогает, но и общее состояние здоровья улучшает, и силы придает. Если ты всю жизнь на своей ферме его пила, то ясно, что сейчас впервые без него будешь странно себя чувствовать. Выйди за город, поплавай, развейся - тебе и полегчает.

ФИОНА (нарочно жалобно): А у меня водного экстракта с собой нету.

МЕСТНАЯ (смеется): Эх, молодежь, вот же ж бестолковые! Думаете, раз в город попали, то уже чуть ли не на поверхность вышли? А у нас здесь всякое бывает. И случайно может воздушный сектор затопить. И городская стража затопление иногда включает. (нравоучительным тоном) Без эликсира не от что по улице разгуливать, а даже по дому нельзя ходить.

ФИОНА (продолжает прикидываться юной наивностью): Но я думала, что это же столица! Тут воздух…

МЕСТНАЯ (перебивает): В глухомани про город всегда небылицы плетут. Или страшилки рассказывают, что молодежь и близко  к нам подплывать боится, или такие чудеса рассказывают, что диву даешься. (задумывается) Но раз ты - человек, то ведь кто-то из твоих родителей из города? Или в крайнем случае - дед или бабка?  (с подозрением) Неужели они тебя не предупредили?

ФИОНА: У меня мама из города… Но я совсем маленькая была, когда… Я почти ее и не помню. А отец не любил про город говорить.

МЕСТНАЯ (сочувственно): Бедняжечка. Нелегко тебе пришлось. Вырасти среди русалок и полурусалок. Как же отец теперь тебя в город отпустил? Или деньги на эликсир для тебя закончились?

ФИОНА (делает вид, что смущается): Нууу… В общем - да.

МЕСТНАЯ: Малыш, ты на отца не обижайся. Это в городе эликсир сущую мелочь стоит, а на фермах, чтобы его достать - целое состояние нужно. Я и так удивляюсь, как ему удалось ребенка-человека на ферме вырастить.

ФИОНА (вскидывает голову): А я и не обижаюсь. Он - самый лучший!

МЕСТНАЯ (одобрительно кивает): И правильно! (протягивает Фионе небольшой флакончик, до того болтавшийся на цепочке у нее на запястье) На возьми пока мой. На несколько дней тебе хватит. А после аукциона у тебя уже проблем с эликсиром не будет.

ФИОНА: Спасибо. А как же вы?

МЕСТНАЯ: Я тут живу через пару улиц - схожу домой за запасным. Не переживай, ничего со мной не случится. А ты иди - поплавай, а то такая грустная, что даже смотреть больно.

ФИОНА: Еще раз - большое спасибо.

МЕСТНАЯ (улыбается): Не за что. Ты иди, иди.

 

Амберитка направляется к одному из выходов, замечает как в соседний заходит парень, достает похожий флакончик, делает совсем маленький глоток, потом капает немного эликсира себе на ладонь и будто вдыхает.

 

ФИОНА (повторяет такую же операцию и выходит в шлюз)

МЕСТНАЯ (приветственно машет ей рукой из-за городской стены, разворачивается и уходит)

ФИОНА (выясняет, что может дышать в воде - капли эликсира тонкой пленкой обволокли верхнюю часть носоглотки и пропускают только молекулы воздуха, задерживая воду)

 

_в другой части города_

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (подхватив Галадриэль за талию, завершает последнее сложное па очередного танца)

МЕСТНЫЕ (аплодируют)

ТРАНДУИЛ (с полупоклоном): Вы по-прежнему прекрасно танцуете, Владычица.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с таким же полупоклоном, тихо, слегка ехидно): Ты тоже пока не разучился.

РАСПОРЯДИТЕЛЬ ТАНЦЕВ (подходит к ним): Вы прекрасно выступали! Хотите принять участие во второй половине состязания?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вы имеете в виду танцы в воде?

РАСПОРЯДИТЕЛЬ ТАНЦЕВ: Да.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (начинает соглашаться)

ТРАНДУИЛ (перебивает ее): /Погоди. Посмотри! (кивает на уже начавшие танцевать пары) Не понимаю почему, но все они с хвостами! Хотя мы в городе видели плавающих двуногих/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (присматривается, убеждается, что среди заплывших в воду конкурсантов нет ни одного бесхвостого): /Странно. Но ты прав, не понимая, в чем тут дело, лучше не вмешиваться/ (вслух) К сожалению, мы вынуждены отказаться.

РАСПОРЯДИТЕЛЬ ТАНЦЕВ: Очень жаль. Вы бы могли претендовать на главный приз.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Увы. Но он достанется кому-то другому.

РАСПОРЯДИТЕЛЬ ТАНЦЕВ: Хорошо. Тогда подождите, скоро объявят результаты по сухопутным парным танцам.

 

_на поверхности моря_

 

РИМУС (приходит в себя)

 

Он распят-привязан руками и ногами к толстому деревянному плоту, рядом в воде болтаются несколько русалоидов с трезубцами.

 

РИМУС (дергает руками и ногами, пробуя освободиться, но убеждается, что веревки держат крепко, пытается призвать палочку, но ничего не получается)

РУСАЛОИД: Презренный червь, воспользовавшийся нечестивыми услугами ведьм! За то, что ты пытался обмануть своих соотечественников и вступил в сговор с морскими  змиями, ты приговариваешься к смерти путем медленного высушивания на солнце без воды и питья!

РУСАЛОИДЫ (хором): Да будет так!

РИМУС (возмущенно): Подождите! За что?! Это несправедливо!

РУСАЛОИД (медленно и торжественно погружаются в морскую пучину)

РИМУС: Стойте! Что вы сделали с моей палочкой?! Отдайте ее!

РУСАЛОИД (задерживается): Мы уничтожили темный амулет, содержащий нечистую магию! (ныряет и скрывается в воде)

РИМУС: Уничтожили?! Нет, только не это!

 

Маг остается в полном одиночестве плавать на плоту. Покричав пару раз "на помощь!",  он молча наблюдает, как садится солнце.

 

_в подводном городе_

 

Галадриэль и Трандуил выходят из сектора танцевальных конкурсов. За победу в парной сухопутной программе каждый из них получил по два жемчужных браслета - на длинную тонкую, свитую в тонкие кольца серебренную проволоку нанизаны разноцветные жемчужины, составляющие абстрактно-волнистый узор. Больше всего в браслетах белых жемчужин, немного - серых, розовых и голубых, и всего по три черные жемчужины в каждом браслете.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (разглядывает призы, считая голубые жемчужины на всех витка браслета): Да тут этого голубого жемчуга десять раз хватит конкурс закончить.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Осталось найти Фиону с Римусом, отдать им по браслету… (задумчиво)  Или просто по голубой жемчужине снять?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с подколкой): Что, уже приметил место для этих браслетов в сокровищнице Лихолесья?

ТРАНДУИЛ (невозмутимо): Всякая жемчужинка в хозяйстве пригодиться. Зачем зря раздавать? Сказано же "по одной голубой жемчужине на участника" - вот по одной и поделимся.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Для начала надо таки разыскать принцессу с магом.

ФИОНА (выходит из-за поворота): Меня искать не надо.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Прекрасно. Мы уже добыли жемчуг. На всех. А как ваши успехи?

ФИОНА: Мы с Римусом тоже. (показывает заколку-ракушку в волосах) А еще я знаю, как нам выбраться на поверхность.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (рассматривает ракушку с жемчужинами):  Да, жемчуга у нас с запасом.

ФИОНА: Лишь бы не мало. А вы Римуса не видели?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Он же за тобой пошел.

ФИОНА: Но потом мы разделились.

ТРАНДУИЛ: А какой ты способ на счет поверхности узнала?

ФИОНА (показывает флакончик на цепочке): Глотаете этот эликсир, вдыхаете пару капель - и можете несколько часов дышать под водой. Я проверяла.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Будем искать Римуса или возле портала его подождем?

ФИОНА: А вдруг он уже там? Он ведь маг. Римус и наш жемчуг легко добыл, и под водой способ дышать может сам наколдовать. Пока я с этим эликсиром возилась, а вы себе жемчуг добывали - он, наверное, три раза успел конкурс закончить. Эликсира у меня с запасом. Давайте, сплаваем, проверим? А если его там еще нет - тогда уже будем думать.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ТРАНДУИЛ (соглашаются)

 

_на поверхности моря_

 

РИМУС (мрачно): Ауууу?! Люди, эльфы, ведущие? Вы где?! Хоть кто-нибудь!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ, ТРАНДУИЛ и ФИОНА (выныривают невдалеке)

ФИОНА (обрадованно): А вот и Римус нашелся!

ТРАНДУИЛ (тихо): Что-то не очень это похоже на успешное завершение конкурса.

РИМУС: Наконец-то! А я уже думал, до конца дней буду тут болтаться. (расстроено) Представляете, эти вандалы сломали мою волшебную палочку!

ФИОНА (плывет к нему): Какой кошмар! И куда ведущие смотрят?!

Ли (появляется и падает в воду): Куда надо, туда и смотрят! (кладет на край плота палочку Римуса) Например, спасают от уничтожения иномирные магические артефакты, которые кое-кто теряет всю дорогу.

РИМУС (дотягивается до палочки, взмахивает, получив магический приказ, удерживающие его веревки развязываются сами собой, немного смущенно): А почему ты не появилась, когда я на помощь звал?

Ли: Потому что тогда бы это считалось спасением с помощью ведущих -  со всеми вытекающими. А так тебя без меня спасли. Я же только потерянное имущество вернула. (кивает в сторону тучки на небе) А здесь между прочим сегодня полнолуние. (исчезает)

РИМУС: Что? Полнолуние? Вы - садисты! (оглядывается в поисках портала)

ТРАНДУИЛ (зорко):  Вон он! (все быстро плывут к порталу)

ТУЧКА (уходит к краю горизонта)

 

Из-за нее показываются сразу две луны. Одна чуть побольше земной, но слегка зеленоватая. Вторая - белая, но совсем маленькая.

 

РИМУС (опасливо озирается на ночные светила): А почему я не превращаюсь?

ФИОНА (рассудительно):  Может, раз луна - не та, то и реакция на нее будет другая?

РИМУС (озабоченно): Да, я как-то странно себя чувствую.

ТРАНДУИЛ: На второй части конкурса разберемся! (первым прыгает в висящий над самой поверхностью воды портал)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ (уходят следом)

РИМУС (последним проходит в портал, при этом очертания его фигуры как бы "плывут")

 

**_команда Бланш_ **

 

Арагорн, Радагаст и трое местных жителей поднимаются в лифте на верхние этажи небоскреба, где никто из них еще не был. Средиземцы, а особенно Радагаст, чувствуют себя в кабинке лифта не слишком уютно, но местные не дают им особо испугаться, так как расспрашивают новых знакомых, откуда они появились в этом доме и о тех местах, где они живут. Средиземцы отвечают односложно и все время стараются перевести разговор на тот мир, в котором все они сейчас находятся.

 

РАДАГАСТ: Так вы считаете, что все именно так всегда и было? Дома, которые торчат из воды, и больше ничего, один океан?

ТРЕТИЙ МЕСТНЫЙ ЖИТЕЛЬ: Ну разумеется.

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Ерунда это все, не слушайте вы его, наверняка раньше здесь не было океана, но когда-то в древности здесь все затопило. Иначе эти дома просто нельзя было бы построить.

ТРЕТИЙ: А кто тебе сказал, что это люди их строили? Как люди в древности вообще могли бы додуматься до таких огромных зданий? Да еще с лифтами!

ВТОРОЙ (фыркает): И откуда же тогда эти здания взялись? Сами из воды выросли?

ТРЕТИЙ: Их могла построить какая-нибудь сверх-цивилизация. Но никак не примитивные первобытные люди.

ВТОРОЙ (возмущенно): Да кто тебе вообще сказал, что древние люди были примитивными?! Может, они как раз и были великой цивилизацией и все это понастроили!

ТРЕТИЙ: А куда же они тогда делись, если такими великими были? Почему они все не то вымерли, не то куда-то пропали?

ПЕРВЫЙ МЕСТНЫЙ ЖИТЕЛЬ (усталым голосом): Я с вами обоими больше ни в один рейд не пойду. Ну какая, к черту, разница, кто все это строил, а потом затопил? Лучше бы делом занимались, а не философские споры устраивали!

ВТОРОЙ (сердито топает ногой и кивает на третьего): Я с ним сам больше никуда не поеду – он про людей гадости говорит.

ТРЕТИЙ: Я с ним тоже – он только глупости болтает!

РАДАГАСТ (осторожно вмешивается в их спор): Простите, но мы, кажется, остановились?

АРАГОРН: Действительно! Чего это мы никуда больше не едем?

РАДАГАСТ (подозрительным голосом): И почему двери не открываются?

ПЕРВЫЙ МЕСТНЫЙ ЖИЕТЛЬ (испуганно): Потому что какой-то идиот не придумал ничего менее идиотского, чем по-идиотски топать в лифте ногами!!!

 

Он накидывается на второго, Арагорн и третий следует его примеру, а Радагаст принимается их разнимать.

 

РАДАГАСТ: Да перестаньте же! Вы что, хотите окончательно этот лифт доломать?!

ПЕРВЫЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Так его ломать дальше уже некуда! Все равно стоим! (нехотя выпускает второго)

РАДАГАСТ: Значит, теперь надо не драться, а думать, как мы отсюда выберемся.

АРАГОРН (тоже отпускает первого и третьего местных, которые облегченно вздыхают и хватаются за ушибленные места): Да, надо… Боюсь только, это будет не так-то просто.

РАДАГАСТ (с досадой): А ведь я с самого начала был против того, чтобы в лифт лезть!

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ (показывает на маленькое решетчатое окошко вентиляции на потолке): Кажется, это наш единственный выход.

ТРЕТИЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Мы туда не протиснемся.

ПЕРВЫЙ: Надо хотя бы попытаться.

РАДАГАСТ: Сейчас попробуем!

 

Он поднимает посох и с силой ударяет его наконечником по решетке. С третьего или четвертого раза ему удается ее выбить. Арагорн и местные жители радостно аплодируют.

 

РАДАГАСТ: Подождите, нам еще нужно туда залезть. Подсадите-ка меня!

 

Четверо мужчин без особых проблем поднимают волшебника на руки, он просовывает голову в окошко и с трудом, но все же умудряется вылезти через него на крышу лифта.

 

АРАГОРН: Ну как там?

РАДАГАСТ (выпрямляется в полный рост и с интересом оглядывается вокруг): Мы почти на самом верху. А чуть выше – разрушенная стена. Можно будет вылезти в эту дыру, если мы сумеем до нее добраться.

ТРЕТИЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: А что там, за дырой? Какой этаж?

РАДАГАСТ: Не знаю, отсюда не видно. (наклоняется к окошку, из которого вылез) Дайте мне мой посох, а потом сами выбирайтесь. Я вам помогу.

 

Арагорн просовывает посох в окошко, и Радагаст забирает его себе. Затем трое местных жителей также выбираются на крышу лифта. Арагорн решает вылезти последним, и эта мысль оказывается очень правильной.

 

РАДАГАСТ (сует посох в окошко): Хватайся за него, сейчас мы тебя поднимем!

 

Арагорн следует его совету, берется за посох, и майар вместе с первым местным жителем подтягивают его к крыше лифта. Там Арагорн хватает их за руки, и они продолжают тянуть его вверх, однако высунувшись в окошко примерно наполовину, гондорец накрепко в нем застревает.

 

АРАГОРН: Подождите, не дергайте! Меня меч не пускает!

РАДАГАСТ: Вот уж не думал, что тебе может помешать меч! (местным жителям) Давайте его чуть-чуть ниже опустим, а потом дальше будем тянуть.

 

Но после нескольких попыток вытащить Арагорна становится ясно, что окошко в потолке лифта для него слишком узкое, и дело тут не только в мече.

 

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Странно, я всегда думал, что если уж голова в какую-то дырку пролезла, то все остальное тоже должно пролезть…

АРАГОРН (злобно): Я и сам до недавнего времени так думал! Не понимаю только, почему вы-то все здесь протиснулись?

ПЕРВЫЙ МЕСТНЫЙ (осторожно): Видимо, мы просто более худые, чем вы.

АРАГОРН (мгновенно заводится): То есть я, по-вашему, более толстый?! Да я, между прочим, почти всю жизнь в лесу прожил, я все время или через чащу продирался, или по деревьям лазил, у меня такая физическая подготовка, какая вам и не снилась!

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Так может быть, у вас просто мышцы очень сильно накачанные?

РАДАГАСТ (тихо): Или ты, когда вышел из леса и стал королем Гондора, на сидячей работе потолстел…

АРАГОРН: Бурый, я все слышу! Какая, к Морготу, сидячая работа, если я после этого сначала в одном конкурсе участвовал, теперь вот – в другом, а между ними еще и по мирам успел пропутешествовать?!

РАДАГАСТ: Ну, значит, еще пара конкурсов – и ты сможешь пролезть в любую щель.

 

Арагорн яростно скрежещет зубами. Местные жители о чем-то быстро перешептываются и обращаются к Радагасту.

 

ПЕРВЫЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Там, наверху, могут быть какие-нибудь инструменты. Пилы, например. Если мы сейчас отсюда вылезем и что-нибудь такое найдем, то сможем его вытащить (кивает на торчащего из крыши лифта Арагорна).

РАДАГАСТ: Да, пожалуй, так будет лучше всего. Элессар, ты повиси тут немного, я постараюсь побыстрее что-нибудь придумать.

 

Арагорн скрежещет зубами еще громче, но на это никто не обращает внимания. Местные жители подсаживают Радагаста к трещине в стене, он, кряхтя и жалуясь на свой преклонный возраст, выбирается на полуразрушенный верхний этаж и вытаскивает при помощи посоха всех остальных.

 

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ ЖИТЕЛЬ (оглядевшись): Надо же, как нам повезло, что крыша не полностью разрушилась – как раз в том месте, где лифты висят, все цело.

ТРЕТИЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Да, иначе нам бы пришлось по лестнице сюда добираться.

АРАГОРН (снизу из шахты лифта): И я бы тогда здесь не висел!

ПЕРВЫЙ МЕСТНЫЙ (хихикает): А это уже издержки.

 

Арагорн тихо матерится.

 

РАДАГАСТ: Ладно, пошли скорее!

 

Пожелав Арагорну не унывать и пообещав скоро вернуться, все четверо отправляются исследовать последний этаж небоскреба. Но ничего полезно или даже просто интересного им на пути не попадается: кругом валяются только обломки стен и всякий хлам, по которому толком и не поймешь, чем он был раньше. Радагаст раздвигает этот хлам посохом, местные жители заглядывают под каждый обломок стены и пару раз едва не падают с небоскреба в воду, но так ничего и не находят. В конце концов, они утыкаются в другой конец верхнего этажа. Лифтов там нет, но имеется выход на полуразрушенную лестницу.

 

РАДАГАСТ: Ну что же, пошли назад. Видимо, придется нам вытаскивать Арагорна своими силами.

ГОЛОС ПОЗАДИ НЕГО: Вот они, конкуренты! А ну стоять!

 

Радагаст и местные жители резко оборачиваются и обнаруживают, что со стороны лестницы на них наступают шесть человек, один из которых вооружен чем-то, напоминающим маленький пистолет. Спутники Радагаста, никогда не видевшие такого оружия, пугаются не сильно и угрожающе поднимают свои палки.

 

РАДАГАСТ (своим товарищам, шепотом): Не трогайте их, я сам разберусь. (вновь прибывшим) Господа, не надо так нервничать. Мы вам не конкуренты, поскольку здесь, как вы сами видите, нет ничего, заслуживающего внимания.

ВООРУЖЕННЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК: Вот именно, что ничего здесь нет! Такие, как вы, все растащили! Быстро говорите, куда вы спрятали добычу – тогда мы вам ничего не сделаем.

ПЕРВЫЙ МЕСТНЫЙ ЖИТЕЛЬ: Но у нас нет никакой добычи. Мы сами в этом здании первый раз и ничего тут не нашли.

РАДАГАСТ: По-моему, здесь еще до нас кто-то побывал. Нигде нет ничего, кроме всякого хлама.

НАПАРНИК ВООРУЖЕННОГО: Помолчи, дедок, без тебя разберемся, есть тут что-нибудь, кроме хлама или нет.

РАДАГАСТ (морщится при слове «дедок», но все же держит себя в руках): Если хотите, мы можем вместе все обследовать. Мы вам покажем, на каких этажах уже были.

ВООРУЖЕННЫЙ (усмехается): У меня есть идея получше – мы сами все обследуем и ни с кем не будем делиться. А вы не будете нам мешать.

РАДАГАСТ: Хорошо, не будем. Мы и не собирались.

ВООРУЖЕННЫЙ: Да хоть бы и собирались – мы этого не допустим!

 

Он направляет пистолет на одного из спутников Радагаста, собираясь выстрелить. Радагаст резко бьет его кончиком посоха по руке, сбивая прицел. Тот промахивается, но пистолета не выпускает и пытается выстрелить еще раз, но Радагаст, подскочив к нему поближе, снова использует свой посох и скидывает противника с крыши в воду. В следующий момент на него уже набрасываются все остальные спутники вооруженного, а трое его собственных спутников кидаются ему на помощь. В результате на крыше завязывается драка, однако вновь прибывшие, оставшись без предводителя и без пистолета теряют свое преимущество, и троих из них «Радагаст и компания» довольно быстро сбрасывает с крыши. Еще двое успевают подхватить с пола по куску арматуры и отбиваются более успешно.

 

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ (вместе с первым теснит своего противника к краю): Давай-давай, иди к своему шефу, охладись в водичке!

 

Несмотря на то, что их двое против одного, они с первым здорово мешают друг другу, поэтому бой идет с переменным успехом. То же самое происходит и у Радагаста с третьим местным жителем. Но внезапно, оба недавних нападающих с удивлением замирают, раскрыв рты и глядя куда-то за спины «дедка» и его спутников. Те, воспользовавшись моментом, сталкивают обоих с крыши, после чего поспешно оборачиваются и тоже застывают с отвисшими челюстями. Потому что со стороны лестницы, по которой на крышу поднялась вооруженная группа местных, к ним теперь направляются Лютиен и Тананда. Причем одета эльфийская принцесса так же, как и ее спутница – в короткое и вообще весьма откровенное платье и удобные туфли на низком каблуке, но при этом очень изящные. Волосы Лютиен, до этого распущенные, теперь собраны в хитрый узелок на затылке.

 

РАДАГАСТ: Хм… Тинэ, кто с тобой это сделал?

ТАНАНДА (с гордостью поглядывая на подругу): Попробуйте только сказать, что ей это не идет!

МЕСТНЫЕ ЖИТЕЛи (хором): Еще как идет!

ЛЮТИЕН (смущаясь): Мы с Тандой просто подумали, что в длинном платье здесь лазить не очень удобно, и решили…

РАДАГАСТ (оглядываясь на местных жителей): Не важно, потом объяснишь.

 

Со стороны застрявшего лифта слышится шум, и на крышу выбирается запыхавшийся Арагорн с мечом наготове.

 

АРАГОРН: Что случилось?! Кого бить надо? (оглядывается по сторонам в поисках врагов, видит Лютиен в новом прикиде и ошарашено опускает меч) Э-э-э… Прабабушка, где это ты так… вырядилась?

ЛЮТИЕН (окончательно застеснявшись, пихает Тананду в бок): Я тебе говорила, не надо мне это платье покупать!

ТАНАНДА (мужчинам): Ну чего вы на нее уставились?! Никогда красивых женщин не видели? Скажите лучше, что тут без нас было!

АРАГОРН (продолжая коситься на Лютиен): Кстати, да, кто тут стрелял?

ПЕРВЫЙ МЕСТНЫЙ ЖИТЕЛЬ: Конкуренты. По всей видимости, из какого-то дальнего дома, мы таких никогда раньше не видели.

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ (хвастливо): Только мы с ними сами разобрались – отправили их искупаться! Хотя без Радагаста и его посоха мы бы не справились.

РАДАГАСТ (довольно улыбается): А разные колдуны из других миров еще пытались мне доказать, что волшебная палочка удобнее посоха. Потому что, видите ли, меньше места занимает!

АРАГОРН (убирает меч в ножны): А я уже было подумал, что вы специально тут стрельбу устроили, чтобы заставить меня из лифта выбраться.

ТРЕТИЙ МЕСТНЫЙ (во время этого разговора осторожно подходит к краю крыши и смотрит вниз): Эй, смотрите-ка, эти гады уезжают! На нашей лодке!!!

 

Все подбегают к краю и видят, как шестеро их недавних врагов, едва поместившись в маленькой лодке, быстро гребут вдоль стены небоскреба.

 

РАДАГАСТ: А ну стоять! Не трогайте лодку! (потрясает посохом)

 

Сидящие в лодке люди поднимают головы, что-то кричат в ответ и принимаются грести еще сильнее. Лодка заплывает за угол дома. Находящиеся на крыше участники и местные жители бегут к другому краю крыши и обнаруживают, что там привязана еще одна лодка. Трое гребцов пересаживаются в нее и вскоре обе лодки начинают быстро удаляться от небоскреба.

 

ПЕРВЫЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Стойте! Куда?! На чем мы домой поплывем???

ТРЕТИЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Тихо ты, вдруг они опять выстрелят?

РАДАГАСТ: Да нет, похоже, пистолет они утопили, а то бы уже…

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Но что же нам-то теперь делать?!

РАДАГАСТ (несколько секунд напряженно думает): Бежим вниз – я попробую вам помочь!

АРАГОРН: Каким образом?

РАДАГАСТ (направляется к лестницам): По дороге объясню, пошли.

 

Все вместе они начинают спускаться вниз. Радагаст идет впереди всех и освещает дорогу посохом.

 

ТАНАНДА (догоняет его): Бурый, так что вы собираетесь делать? И на фига нам тратить время на этих чудиков, когда мы до сих пор портал не нашли?

РАДАГАСТ: Если мы им не поможем, они тут останутся совсем в безвыходном положении. Без еды, без пресной воды и без лодки.

ТАНАНДА: Насколько я знаю, в шоу типа нашего в дела местных людей вмешиваться запрещено.

РАДАГАСТ: Совершенно верно – если только с местными не случилась беда по вине участников.

ТАНАНДА: Но они бы здесь и без нас с другими местными столкнулись!

РАДАГАСТ: Да. И те бы их благополучно перестреляли. А я им этого сделать не дал.

 

Тананда задумывается и немного отстает. Лютиен, тем временем, тихо шепчется с Арагорном.

 

АРАГОРН: Так где вы с Тандой все-таки были?

ЛЮТИЕН: Да понимаешь… Танда предложила заглянуть в одно измерение, где я могла бы одеться во что-нибудь удобное. Она сказала, что там время течет быстрее, чем здесь. Мы ведь не долго отсутствовали?

АРАГОРН: Вроде не очень – мы даже не успели заметить, что вы пропали. Но ведь ведущие наверняка уже об этом знают! Они ведь могу вас не только с этого испытания удалить, но и вообще со всех конкурсов!

ЛЮТИЕН (испуганно): В смысле – меня из «Выходных для владык», а Танду – из «Второстепенного героя»? Ой. Об этом я как-то не подумала…

ТАНАНДА (присоединяется к ним с Лютиен): Бродяжник, не наезжай на принцессу, нас здесь не было все-то несколько минут! И если эти ведущие попробуют нас выгнать, они будут иметь дело со мной!

АРАГОРН: А ты уверена, что с ними справишься?

ТАНАНДА: Ха, чтобы я не справилась с одним человеком и одной лисицей-мутантом?

АРАГОРН: Ну, в лисицах я не специалист, а вот Ли может на подмогу Тирр позвать.

ТАНАНДА (чуть менее самоуверенно): Тирр? А что это за чудо такое?

ЛЮТИЕН: Ой, лучше тебе этого не знать. Это такое чудо, с которым лучше не ссориться. Ее даже наши темные побаиваются.

 

Тананда снова на время замолкает, обдумывая услышанное.

 

АРАГОРН (обращаясь к Лютиен): Прабабушка, я тебе еще кое-что хотел сказать… Мне кажется, Галадриэль будет не очень довольна, когда увидит тебя в таком наряде. Да и Трандуил вряд ли это одобрит.

ЛЮТИЕН: Не волнуйся, когда мы найдем портал, я переоденусь. (хлопает себя рукой по маленькой сумочке) Мое обычное платье со мной.

АРАГОРН: Как же оно туда поместилось?

ЛЮТИЕН: Эльфийский шелк – самый тонкий в Средиземье. И к тому же не мнется.

 

Так, переговариваясь, они спускаются на самый нижний из не залитых водой этажей. Радагаст забегает в комнату, где они с Арагорном едва не попали в ловушку, и выглядывает в окно.

 

РАДАГАСТ: Проклятье, они уже слишком далеко!

 

Все остальные тоже подходят к окну и видят два маленьких лодочных силуэта, которые быстро удаляются от небоскреба.

 

МЕСТНЫЕ ЖИТЕЛи (хором): Ну, все, мы попали…

РАДАГАСТ: Подождите, может быть, я еще успею…

ТАНАНДА и ЛЮТИЕН: Что успеете?

 

Радагаст, не отвечая, высовывается в окно и касается воды кончиком посоха. Некоторое время ничего не происходит: майар стоит с сосредоточенным видом, а все остальные пытаются понять, что же он делает. Лодки к тому времени заплывают за один из дальних небоскребов и пропадают из виду. Местные жители окончательно сникают, но внезапно из воды перед небоскребом высовываются треугольные плавники каких-то больших рыб или дельфинов.

 

ТАНАНДА: Ух ты, кто это?

РАДАГАСТ: Тихо, не спугни их!

 

Он продолжает водить по воде посохом, и морская живность подплывает совсем близко к окну. Из воды высовывается несколько дельфиньих голов. Волшебник наклоняется к ним и начинает что-то шептать.

 

ТАНАНДА (местным жителям): Кажется, я знаю, что сейчас будет. Не волнуйтесь, Бурый вас отправит домой с ветерком!

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Но как ему это удается?

ЛЮТИЕН (с гордостью): Он у нас еще не такое может, ему все животные подчиняются!

РАДАГАСТ (поворачивается к местным): Эти морские звери отнесут вас к вашему дому.

ТРЕТИЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: А как мы им объясним, куда надо плыть?

РАДАГАСТ: Они понимают человеческую речь. И возможно, вы сможете с ними договориться, чтобы они и дальше вам помогали – если будете ласково с ними обращаться.

ПЕРВЫЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Обязательно договоримся – это же будет просто неоценимая помощь! Скажите им, что мы уже заранее очень им благодарны! И вам, кстати говоря, тоже.

 

Радагаст улыбается и снова что-то шепчет дельфинам.

 

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ (скептически): И все-таки, кто же вы такие? Вы – явно не обычные люди.

АРАГОРН (подмигивает ему): Считайте, что мы – представители другой цивилизации. Вроде тех людей, кто построил все эти здания.

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Так это правда?

ТРЕТИЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Да не может этого быть!

ПЕРВЫЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Ребята, поплыли скорее домой, пока эти рыбины не передумали! А поспорить вы и по дороге можете.

 

Его товарищи согласно кивают, перелезают через подоконник и не без некоторой опаски плюхаются в воду. Дельфины тут же окружают их, а трое из них подставляют им свои спины. Местные с трудом вскарабкиваются на них.

 

РАДАГАСТ: Ну как?

ПЕРВЫЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Кажется, ничего.

ВТОРОЙ МЕСТНЫЙ: Ну что, поплыли?

ТРЕТИЙ МЕСТНЫЙ (наклоняется к своему дельфину): Нам надо туда, в ту сторону, где садится солнце.

 

Дельфины рвутся с места, и их всадники чуть было не соскальзывают в воду. Участники машут им из окна и желают удачи.

 

ТАНАНДА (замечает, что несколько черных плавников по-прежнему плавают возле небоскреба): Бурый, а чего эти отсюда не уплыли?

РАДАГАСТ: Я их специально попросил здесь остаться. Вдруг они нам еще понадобятся? А еще я им сказал, чтобы они, если будет нужно, помогли второй команде.

АРАГОРН: Ладно, это все замечательно, но что теперь мы будем делать? Детскую комнату, как я понимаю, никто не нашел?

ЛЮТИЕН: Похоже, здесь таких комнат вообще нет.

РАДАГАСТ: Да мы еще и половины комнат не осмотрели! Давайте-ка, в темпе, пойдем искать дальше, мы и так уже кучу времени потеряли.

 

Остальные участники, вздыхая, подчиняются и начинают снова бродить по дому – теперь уже все вместе.

 

АРАГОРН: Девушки, осторожнее открывайте двери, там могут быть ловушки! И вообще, давайте я буду первым в комнаты входить.

РАДАГАСТ: Вряд ли это хорошая мысль – учитывая, кто из нас уже один раз попался в ловушку.

ЛЮТИЕН: И вообще, дам нужно пропускать вперед. (заглядывает еще в одну дверь и разочарованно вздыхает) Там тоже ничего нет.

ТАНАНДА: Похоже, Бланш нам устроила испытание скукой. Садистка хвостатая!

АРАГОРН (открывает дверь в очередную комнату): Нет, это тоже не детская. Тут книги какие-то…

РАДАГАСТ (заинтересованно): Книги? Дайте-ка взглянуть. (заходит в комнату, заставленную полупустыми стеллажами со старыми книгами)

ЛЮТИЕН (подбегает к одному из стеллажей, сдувает с полки пыль): Странно, что их никто из местных не унес! Может быть, они на другом языке написаны?

АРАГОРН: Ну, для нас они в любом случае на «другом» языке, так что пошли дальше! Бурый, ну что ты там нашел?

РАДАГАСТ (листает книгу, на обложке которой изображен зверь, похожий на тигра, и внутри тоже много картинок): Интересно, о чем она? Ласа бы сюда, чтобы через сумрак ее прочитал!

АРАГОРН: Не бери дурной пример с Гэндальфа – это он у нас обожал в старинных книгах копаться!

ТАНАНДА: А вдруг это детские книги? Тогда здесь может быть портал! (заглядывает в довольно широкую щель между двумя стеллажами, шарит в ней рукой и внезапно отскакивает назад) Есть, нашла!!!

 

Прямо в щели вспыхивает портальная арка – правда, очень узкая и невысокая, в половину человеческого роста.

 

АРАГОРН: Ура!

ЛЮТИЕН: Ну и портал – прямо хоббитский!

РАДАГАСТ (с сожалением откладывает книгу): А почему он все-таки здесь оказался? Это явно не детская, а скорее, библиотека.

АРАГОРН: Ничего, сейчас у ведущих спросим. Дамы, вас и здесь вперед пропустить?

ЛЮТИЕН: Разумеется!

 

Она нагибается и грациозно протискивается в портал. Тананда проползает туда вслед за ней, едва не застряв, Арагорн, наученный горьким опытом, отстегивает ножны с мечом и пролезает в портал, держа их в руках. Радагаст уходит последним с посохом наперевес.

 

**ІІ-я часть конкурса**

****

**_команда Бланш_ **

 

Тананда, Радагаст, Лютиэн и Арагорн выходят из портала посреди пустыни.

 

РАДАГАСТ (озирается): А куда это нас вынесло? (делает шаг обратно к порталу, но тот закрывается и исчезает)

ЛЮТИЭН (пугается): Ох, это, наверное, уже второй конкурс. А если сейчас Трандуил и Галадриэль появятся? (мужчинам, командным тоном) Отвернитесь! (быстро переодевается и прячет новое платье в сумочку)

Ли (появляется, выпаливает на одном дыхании): Приветствую на своем этапе шоу! Ваше задание - найти вход в подводный город, там добыть по голубой жемчужине, выбраться на поверхность и добраться до портала.  И - да. Для особо шустрых. Это не просто другое измерение, а другая планета в другом измерении, так что - поосторожнее с самопальным перемещением. (исчезает вместе со всеми посторонними вещами типа сумочки, запасного платья и т.д.)

ТАНАНДА (моргает): Что это было?

РАДАГАСТ (с тяжким вздохом): Ведущая второго шоу.

ЛЮТИЭН (недовольно): И как всегда, ничего толком не объяснит, не расскажет... (Тананде) Я бы с большим удовольствием приехала на ваше шоу, чем в ЭПП мучиться. Кстати, а какие у вас призы обещают?

ТАНАНДА: Не знаю, обещали, что хорошие, но не конкретизировали.

АРАГОРН: Дамы, может, приступим к прохождению конкурса?

РАДАГАСТ: Учитывая окружающий пейзаж (выразительно обводит рукой окрестные барханы), поиск входа в подводный город кажется мне весьма проблематичным.

ТАНАНДА: Возможно, внизу есть подземные реки, а в них построен подводный город?

АРАГОРН: Звучит как полный бред.

ТАНАНДА: Но это же шоу.

ЛЮТИЭН (подхватив руками длинный подол, начинает решительно взбираться на ближайший бархан, мрачно): И стоило переодеваться?

ТАНАНДА: Подожди! (бежит следом, обгоняет эльфийку и первой добирается до гребня, удивленно присвистывает)

АРАГОРН: Что там?

ТАНАНДА: Кругом один песок. И как мы здесь будем искать подводный город? Ваша ведущая могла что-то перепутать?

АРАГОРН: Вряд ли.

ЛЮТИЭН (присоединяется к Тананде, всматривается): Вдалеке я вижу лес.

ТАНАНДА (крутит головой): Где? Нет там ничего!

ЛЮТИЭН: Есть, но только слишком далеко

РАДАГАСТ: Вряд ли ведущие имели в виду, что мы должны будем несколько дней шагать до того леса.

АРАГОРН: А как можно найти _подводный_ город в пустыне?

РАДАГАСТ (пожимает плечами): Не знаю.

АРАГОРН: Тогда я предлагаю идти к лесу, а там, авось мы по дороге найдем что-нибудь полезное.

 

Идея никому особо не нравится, но так как лучших предложений ни у кого нет, все соглашаются.

 

_через полчаса_

 

ТАНАНДА: Люти, тебе не жарко в таком длинном платье?

ЛЮТИЭН (неуверенно пожимает плечами)

ТАНАНДА: Тогда у меня есть творческой предложение.

ЛЮТИЭН (обрадовано): Опять в магазин?

ТАНАНДА (разводит руками): В этот раз - нет. (подходит к эльфийке и одним быстрым движением превращает юбку ее платья в очень-очень мини)

ЛЮТИЭН: Ой! Что ты сделала?

ТАНАНДА (невозмутимо разрывает добытый кусок ткани на несколько частей): Банданы нам от солнца. И ты в подоле не будешь путаться.

ЛЮТИЭН (растеряно): Но… Но это же совсем коротко!

ТАНАНДА: Ха! Моя юбка на добрых три пальца короче.

ЛЮТИЭН: Так то ж ты.

ТАНАДА (недобро прищуривается)

ЛЮТИЭН (быстро): Я не то хотела сказать. В смысле, спасибо. Но предыдущее платье мне понравилось намного больше, чем этот оборванный вариант.

РАДАГАСТ (берет у  Тананды один из кусков ткани, повязывает себе на голову, хитро): Тинэ, но ведь ты же не могла допустить, чтобы у бедного пожилого истари случился тепловой удар? Пожертвовать собственный наряд на защиту здоровья ближнего - это очень благородный поступок.

АРАГОРН (поддерживает): Да-да-да! (тоже хватает у Тананды кусок ткани) У меня на этом солнце голова уже раскалилась.

ЛЮТИЭН (подозрительно смотрит на мужчин): Арагорн, если ты будешь пялиться…

АРАГОРН (быстро): Что ты?  Как можно неуважительно смотреть на прекрасные ножки прабабки моей жены.

ЛЮТИЭН (мрачно косится на Арагорна)

ТАНАНДА (протягивает эльфийке последний четвертый кусок ткани)

ЛЮТИЭН (качает головой): Не надо. Мне пока не жарко.

ТАНАНДА: Как скажешь. Хотя твоя светлая шевелюра так на солнце сверкает, что аж смотреть больно.

ЛЮТИЭН (недовольно): У кого-то может и шевелюра, а у меня - волосы.

РАДАГАСТ (перебивает): Смотрите!

 

С противоположной от леса стороны к ним приближается небольшая темная туча.

 

АРАГОРН: Ура! Хоть немного освежимся.

РАДАГАСТ (подозрительно): А почему она так быстро летит?

ТАНАНДА (задумчиво): Наверное, из-за штормовых воздушных потоков в верхних слоях атмосферы.

АРАГОРН: Чего?

ТАНАНДА (отмахивается): Не важно.

РАДАГАСТ (подставляет лицо под ожидаемый дождь)

ТУЧКА (останавливается над конкурсантами и из нее падают первые капли)

ТАНАНДА (ей на плечо попадает одна из вязких темных капель): Ай! Больно!

РАДАГАСТ (прикрывает голову руками): Что в этой туче?

АРАГОРН: Бежим!!!

ТАНАНДА и ЛЮТИЭН (проворно убегают)

АРАГОРН (помогает замешкавшемуся Радагасту)

ТУЧКА (несколько секунд висит неподвижно, поливая пустой песок, потом начинает медленно двигаться за пленниками, постепенно ускоряясь)

ТАНАНДА (оборачивается на догоняющую их тучку): Радагаст, сделай что-нибудь! Ты же маг!

РАДАГАСТ (едва успевает бежать за остальными): Я как-то больше по зверушкам.

ТАНАНДА: Тогда срочно переквалифицируйся! Придумай что-нибудь! Или ты посох только для понтов с собой таскаешь?

РАДАГАСТ (останавливается, задумывается, потом сосредоточенно и размеренно начинает посохом чертить круги на песке)

ТУЧКА (почти долетела до Радагаста)

 

Постепенно песок начинает клубиться вокруг посоха, превращаясь в настоящий песчаный смерч, который устремляется к тучке.

 

ТАНАНДА (наблюдает за столкновением песка и не_воды, Радагасту): Вот видишь, а ты сомневался в своих силах.

АРАГОРН (опасливо косясь на терзающую тучку смерч): Прекрасно, но теперь - уходим.

ЛЮТИЭН (взбегает на очередной бархан, кричит): Посмотрите, что я нашла! (начинает спускаться)

АРАГОРН: Нет! Стой! Подожди остальных! Там может быть опасно!

ЛЮТИЭН (не слушается и скрывается за барханом)

АРАГОРН (со всех ног бежит к ней)

 

За барханом оказывается небольшая почти идеально гладкая песчаная долина, на которой явственно видны круглые области чуть более темного песка.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (уже почти спустилась и направляется к одному из темных кругов)

АРАГОРН (понимает, что догнать ее не успеет, прыгает и катится вниз по склону прямо под ноги Лютиэн)

 

Гондорец сбивает эльфийку с ног, и они останавливаются в полуметре от ближайшего круга.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (сталкивает с себя гондорца): Псих! Что ты себе позволяешь?!

АРАГОРН (цепко хватает Лютиэн за руки и оттаскивает к склону бархана, подальше от долины с ее кругами)

ЛЮТИЭН (вырывается): Балбес! Идиот! Ты что, не понимаешь?! Нам же надо найти подводный город. А раз песок темный, то он влажный!

АРАГОРН (упрямо): Из тучи тоже должна была вода политься. А что вышло?

ТАНАНДА (появляется на вершине бархана): О! Вы решили позажиматься? Могли бы предупредить, я бы тогда так не спешила.

ЛЮТИЭН (вспыхивает): Нет! (вырывает одну из рук и отвешивает Арагорну пощечину, в кровь расцарапывая ему скулу) Берен тебя убьет!

АРАГОРН (Тананде, просительно): Ну, скажи ты ей, что не стоит с разгону лезть в эти темные песчаные круги.

ЛЮТИЭН: Они мокрые! Там вода! И, возможно, выход в подводный город!

ТАНАНДА (с сомнением смотрит на круги на песке): Люти, а давай, сначала проверим?

ЛЮТИЭН (наконец перестает вырываться): Как?

ТАНАНДА: Например, попросим нашего специалиста по животным найти в ближайших окрестностях какого-то суслика и направить его в этот круг. А потом, если окажется безопасно, пойдем сами.

ЛЮТИЭН (задумывается)

АРАГОРН (наконец ее выпускает)

РАДАГАСТ (спускается с бархана): Я все слышал! Это бесчеловечно! Нельзя использовать братьев наших меньших для экспериментов!

ТАНАНДА (язвительно): Прекрасно! Тогда подопытной мышкой будет Люти. Она туда прям рвется.

ЛЮТИЭН (с готовностью): Я могу! Я же с самого начала хотела…

РАДАГАСТ (перебивает, со вздохом): Ладно, уговорили. Тушканчик вас устроит или нужен обязательно суслик?

ТАНАНДА: Да хоть морская свинка!

АРАГОРН (озирается): А где тушканчик?

РАДАГАСТ: Сейчас прибежит. Не думаешь же ты, что они тут за каждой песчинкой сидят и только и ждут, чтобы их позвали служить на благо людям и эльфам.

ТАНАНДА (присаживается на песок): Ждем суслика?

РАДАГАСТ: Тушканчика!

ТАНАНДА: Какая разница?

АРАГОРН (опасливо косится на Лютиэн, стараясь все время оставаться между ней и долиной)

ЛЮТИЭН (отмахивается): Не стану я туда бежать. (присаживается рядом с Танандой) Пусть будет суслик.

РАДАГАСТ: Тушканчик!!!

ТАНАНДА и ЛЮТИЭН (хором): Не важно!!!

 

_спустя четверть часа_

 

На вершине бархана появляется тушканчик и быстро спускается.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (Радагасту): Бедное животное. Ты совсем его уморил. Со всех лап бежать заставил?

РАДАГАСТ (пожимает плечами): Вы же сами спешили и требовали как можно скорее предоставить вам суслика для опытов.

ТАНАНДА:  Тушканчика в смысле?

РАДАГАСТ (хватается за голову): Эрррррууу!!! Суслик, тушканчик, какая разница?!!!

ТАНАНДА (невинно): Но ты же настаивал, чтобы мы не называли тушканчика сусликом.

РАДАГАТС: Вы с ума меня сведете!

АРАГОРН: Господа и дамы, не отвлекайтесь, а то сусл… зверек убежит!

РАДАГАСТ (спохватывается и направляет тушканчика в один из темных кругов песка): Между прочим, они ему не нравятся

АРАГОРН: Мне тоже.

ЛЮТИЭН: Так стоило суслика звать? Можно было на тебе эксперимент провести.

РАДАГАСТ (тихо и обреченно): Тушканчика.

ТАНАНДА (хватает Лютиэн за рукав): Смотрите!

 

Тушканчик медленно заходит в самую середину круга и застывает. Пару секунд ничего не происходит, потом на мгновение песок будто вспыхивает всеми цветами радуги и начинает медленно наползать на лапки зверька. По краям круга появляются несколько песчаных протуберанцев, которые перламутрово отсвечивая, то вырываются вверх, то опадают в остальной песок. Тушканчик начинает опускаться, его нижняя часть, уже ставшая песком, словно растекается по песчаному кругу. Весь песок приходит в движение, поднимаясь и опадая диковинными фонтанчиками и вихрями. Действо продолжается несколько минут, пока тушканчик полностью не растворяется, потом постепенно затихает. И перед путешественниками опять всего лишь круг чуть более темного песка.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (восхищенно): Красиво.

ТАНАНДА: Тушканчика жалко.

РАДАГАСТ (вздыхает): Да.

АРАГОРН: Но хорошо, что это был суслик, а не Лютиэн.

ТАНАНДА (мечтательно): А представьте, какая бы красота была, если бы туда не мелкого суслика, а целого человека засунуть?

ЛЮТИЭН (отшатывается): Добрая ты!

ТАНАНДА (пожимает плечами): Но я же тебя туда не пихаю. И вообще, кто сказал, что я про живого человека говорила?

АРАГОРН (кивает): Да, шикарный бы похоронный обряд получился.

РАДАГАСТ: Может быть, этот песок именно так тут и используется?

АРАГОРН: Как бы там ни было, но нам лучше обойти его стороной.

ВСЕ (кивают и возвращаются на бархан)

 

_спустя четверть часа_

 

ТАНАНДА (спускается с очередного бархана, неожиданно спотыкается, пытаясь избежать падения, дергается вперед, но к собственному удивлению не падает носом в песок, а, плавно планируя, пролетает несколько метров): Здорово, однако! (уже специально разбегается, подпрыгивает, и гигантским скачком-прыжком летит-перемещается почти на десять метров вперед, остальным): Посмотрите, как я умею!

ЛЮТИЭН: Ух ты! (пытается повторить ее фокус, у эльфийки получается даже более дальний прыжок)

АРАГОРН (присоединяется к девушкам): Так прыгая, мы в два счета до леса доберемся!

РАДАГАСТ: Не нравится мне это.

ТАНАНДА: Бурый, не будь занудой!

АРАГОРН, ТАНАНДА и ЛЮТИЭН (прыгая, уносятся вперед)

РАДАГАСТ (не желая в одиночестве оставаться в пустыне, присоединяется к ним)

 

Постепенно песчаная почва становится все более и более каменистой. Кое-где начинают попадаться мелкие высушенные колючие растения.

 

ТАНАНДА (замечает, что теперь ей удается прыгать не так далеко): То ли я устала, то ли…

РАДАГАСТ (перебивает): Предлагаю прекратить этот балаган и дальше идти пешком. До леса не так уж далеко осталось.

ЛЮТИЭН: Пешком мы туда хорошо, если к вечеру дошагаем, а прыжками через пару часов будем.

РАДАГАСТ: А мы куда-то опаздываем?

ТАНАНДА: Уж не знаю почему, но мне хочется побыстрее убраться из этой пустыни.

АРАГОРН (примирительным тоном): Ладно, давайте немного пройдемся, а потом опять попрыгаем?

ВСЕ (нехотя соглашаются)

 

_спустя четверть часа_

 

С каждой минутой идти становится все тяжелее и тяжелее. Молодежь упорно делает вид, что им все нипочем - никто не хочет первым сдаваться. Арагорн не может позволить себе уступить девушкам. Лютиэн упорно поддерживает имидж эльфов. Тананда, глядя на них, тоже не сдается. Радагаст начинает потихоньку отставать.

 

РАДАГАСТ (присаживается-падает на большой черный камень): Погодите немного. Я устал.

АРАГОРН (останавливается): Хорошо. Но недолго.

ТАНГАНДА (присаживается прямо на песок): Странно, вроде бы, казалось, легко прыгать, а сейчас едва ноги передвигаю. (Лютиэн) Садись, в ногах правды нет.

ЛЮТИЭН (неодобрительно косится на песчано-каменистую почву)

ТАНАНДА (хихикает): После моего обрывания и вашего прокатывания с Арагорном по бархану остаткам  твоего платя уже ничего не повредит.

ЛЮТИЭН (сдается и присаживается рядом)

РАДАГАСТ (без единого звука падает на спину – ничком на камни)

АРАГОРН (встревоженно): Эй, что с тобой?

РАДАГАСТ (не отвечает)

АРАГОРН (идет к нему и начинает тормошить)

ТАНАНДА (борется с нежеланием вставать): Что с ним?

АРАГОРН: Не знаю, может, на солнце перегре… (тоже теряет сознание и навзничь падает на камень рядом с Радагастом)

ТАНАНДА (вскакивает и бежит к мужчинам)

ЛЮТИЭН: Погоди! Ты же не знаешь, что с ними случилось!

ТАНАНДА: Сейчас выясним опытным путем. (осторожно подходит к камням, не приближаясь вплотную, берет Арагорна за ноги и тянет на себя) Лю, помоги!

ЛЮТИЭН и ТАНАНДА (совокупными усилиями вытягивают Арагорна с камней)

ТАНАНДА (тяжело дыша): Какой он неподъемный.

ЛЮТИЭН: Радагаста мы так не вытянем. Он полностью на камнях лежит.

ТАНАНДА: И кто полезет на камни?

ЛЮТИЭН: Уж лучше я сама, чем потом и тебя вытаскивать. (заскакивает сбоку на камни, хватает и тянет Радагаста за руку)

ТАНАНДА (встревоженно): Как ты?

ЛЮТИЭН (пошатываясь): Плохо. (ноги подкашиваются и она падает, но в падении скатывается с камней)

ТАНАНДА: Урааа! Получилось! (хватается за свесившуюся с камней руку Радагаста и тянет изо всех сил)

ЛЮТИЭН (открывает глаза): Я его стянула с камней?

ТАНАНДА: Ну, не всего, но хотя бы руку.

ЛЮТИЭН (закрывает глаза): Вот и хорошо.

ТАНАНДА: А мне помочь не хочешь?

ЛЮТИЭН: Нет.

ТАНАНДА: Но он тяжелый! И вообще, я сама еле на ногах стою.

ЛЮТИЭН (флегматично): Так сядь.

ТАНАНДА (опускается на карачки,  продолжая стаскивать Рагаста с камней, уже обе руки, голова  и плечи  истари нависают над песком)

АРАГОРН (приходит в себя, наблюдает картину: неподвижно лежащая на земле Лютиэн и Тананда, в странной позе стаскивающая Радагаста с камней): Что тут у нас происходит?

ТАНАНДА (раздраженно): Чем дурацкие вопросы задавать, лучше помоги, раз очнулся.

АРАГОРН (пытается встать, не очень успешно)

ТАНАНДА (зло с усилием дергает Радагаста за обе руки)

РАДАГАСТ (падает с камней на Тананду)

ТАНАНДА (сдавленно): Оххх!  Снимите его с меня!

АРАГОРН: Да что ж такое?! Руки и ноги будто по тонне весят! (ползет к Тананде)

ТАНАНДА (хрипит, пытаясь выбраться из-под Радагаста)

АРАГОРН (доползает до нее и помогает столкнуть бесчувственного истари)

ТАНАНДА: Уффф! Чуть не раздавил. Никогда бы не подумала, что он такой тяжеленный.

ЛЮТИЭН (задумчиво): Думаю, это не он. Это со всеми нами что-то не то.

АРАГОРН (толкает в бок): Радагаст, ты живой?

ЛЮТИЭН: Да что ему, истари, станется?

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

ЛЮТИЭН (встает): О, прошла тяжесть.

ТАНАНДА (подхватывается): Действительно.

РАДАГАСТ (стонет)

ЛЮТИЭН (склоняется  к нему): Как ты?

РАДАГАСТ (открывает глаза)

АРАГОРН (бодро): Можем продолжать конкурс?

ТАНАНДА: Да погоди ты! Дай нам хоть в себя прийти!

АРАГОРН: Ты же сама говорила, что тебе пустыня не нравится.

ТАНАНДА: Но это же не повод  бежать вперед, едва очнувшись.

 

Со стороны пустыни прилетает первый порыв вихря, щедро посыпая всех песком.

 

АРАГОРН (недобро): Таааак, похоже на очередную неприятность. Что-то их слишком много на этом конкурсе (кричит в пространство), ведущие, не находите?

ТАНАНДА: Да уж. В затопленных небоскребах как-то поспокойнее было.

 

Еще несколько порывов ветра приносят новые порции песка.

 

АРАГОРН: Бежим!

РАДАГАСТ (приподнимается с земли): Я не могу!

АРАГОРН: Можешь! Гендальф после полетов с Барлогом в себя пришел и даже шустрее чем раньше стал, а тебя только какие-то камушки немного повампирили.

РАДАГАСТ (с трудом встает, тяжело опираясь на посох)

АРАГОРН (критически смотрит на пошатывающегося мага): Ладно. Все ясно. Танда, Тинэ, вы – бегите, если что вдруг там какую помощь найдете. А мы тут… потихоньку будет от смерча отползать. (подходит к Радагасту и, фактически, взваливает его на себя)

ТАНАНДА: Но…

АРАГОРН (перебивает, командным тоном): Не спорить!

ЛЮТИЭН (тянет Тананду за руку): Пошли! Он прав. Лучше мы потом вернемся и их откопаем, чем всех вместе песком завалит!

ТАНАНДА (сдается и бежит вперед вместе с Лютиэн)

РАДАГАСТ (Арагорну): Оставь меня.

АРАГОРН: Ага. Сейчас. Вот только еще пару барханов преодолеем и тогда - сразу брошу.

РАДАГАСТ (ворчливо): Гондорский упрямец!

АРАГОРН: Ты еще в какую-то яму провались и оттуда закричи "Уходите, идиоты!"

РАДАГАСТ: Я бы провалился. Ям подходящих нет.

ПЕСЧАНАЯ БУРЯ (все усиливается)

ТАНАНДА (спотыкается, падает и летит кубарем с бархана)

ЛЮТИЭН (бросается к ней)

ТАНАНДА (встает, держится за лицо): Ох, чуть зубы не выбила!

ЛЮТИЭН: Чем? Песком?

ТАНАНДА: Нет, тут железка какая-то торчала. (присаживается и начинает разрывать песок)

ЛЮТИЭН (нетерпеливо): Что ты возишься? Не все ли равно - обо что ударилась?

ТАНАНДА: А вдруг это… Во! Нашла! Смотри! Это какой-то люк! Помоги открыть.

ЛЮТИЭН (присаживается рядом, вместе они быстро освобождают люк от песка и тянут за ручку): Откуда ты знала, что тут что-то будет?

ТАНАНДА: Попутешествуешь по мирам с мое - поймешь, что просто так никому не нужные железки посреди пустыни обычно не валяются. (совместными усилиями открывают люк)

ЛЮТИЭН (кричит): Арагорн! Радагаст! Сюда! Мы нашли укрытие!

ТАНАНДА (первой спрыгивает в люк)

 

Под землей оказывает небольшое цилиндрическое помещение метра два в диаметре и примерно такой же высоты.

 

ТАНАНДА (пытается рассмотреть дно и стены убежища)

ЛЮТИЭН (придерживает крышку)

АРАГОРН (дотаскивает Радагаста до люка)

РАДАГАСТ (мешком сваливается вниз вместе с изрядной кучей песка)

АРАГОРН (Лютиэн, галантно): После вас.

ЛЮТИЭН (прыгает вниз): Ох, как здесь тесно. А мы тут не задохнемся?

ТАНАНДА: Я нашла выход внизу, только самой не получается его открыть.

АРАГОРН (последним спрыгивает в подземное убежище)

ПЕСОК (щедро сыпется всем на голову)

ТАНАНДА: Быстрее закройте верхний люк, пока нас совсем не завалило!

АРАГОРН и ЛЮТИЭН (вместе опускают верхнюю крышку)

РАДАГАСТ (отплевываясь от песка): Слава Эру, наконец-то нет этого ветра.

ЛЮТИЭН: Танда, где там твой выход?

ТАНАДНА: Я его не вижу. Потеряла в темноте. Сейчас найду.

РАДАГАСТ: Вам нужен свет? (на конце его посоха тускло загорается желтоватый огонек)

ТАНАНДА (возится с задвижкой нижнего люка): Да помогите же!

АРАГОРН: Сейчас! (протискивается к ней)

ЛЮТИЭН: Осторожнее! Ты мне на ногу наступил!

РАДАГАСТ (тихо): И мне на бороду.

АРАГОРН (чуть раздраженно): Ну, извините. Вы тут все на полу разлеглись, я должен через вас перепрыгивать?

ТАНАНДА (протестующе): Я не лежу, а сижу! И вообще, как я по-твоему стоя могу этот запор открывать?!

ЛЮТИЭН: А я вообще в уголочке стою и места почти не занимаю!

РАДАГАСТ (язвительно):  Уж покорно прошу простить, что так неудачно упал и занял собою почти весь пол этой клетки.

АРАГОРН (с рычанием): Эррру, я никого не обвиняю! Но все могли бы немного подвинуться, а не перечислять, кому и на что я наступил!

ЛЮТИЭН: А ты мог бы аккуратнее переступать!

ТАНАНДА (рывком открывает нижний люк, перебивая Арагорна, набравшего в грудь воздуха для ответа): Радагаст, посвети, а?

РАДАГАСТ (опускает вниз посох со светящимся концом, там оказывается еще одно практически такое же помещение)

АРАГОРН: Спускаемся?

ТАНАНДА: Там хоть песка нет. И вдруг еще один выход найдется? (спрыгивает вниз)

ЛЮТИЭН (следует за ней)

РАДАГАСТ (с кряхтением встает)

АРАГОРН: Помочь?

РАДАГАСТ: Уж как-нибудь сам! (передикидывает нижнюю часть туловища в отверстие, потом повисает на руках и спрыгивает вниз )

АРАГОРН (опять спускается последним, тихо): И когда это я успел из предводителя в замыкающего превратится?

РАДАГАСТ (так же тихо): Когда Тананда взяла руководство в свои ручки.

АРАГОРН (тихо но решительно): И это надо прекращать. (громко) Не нашли еще следующей двери или люка?

ТАНАНДА: Я  пока ничего не вижу.

ЛЮТИЭН: Может, сначала надо верхнюю крышку закрыть?

РАДАГАСТ: Зачем?

ТАНАНДА (Лютиэн): Это мысль. Пока в предыдущем ящике мы верхний проход не закрыли, нижний ни в какую не хотел открываться.

РАДАГАСТ: А если это совпадение?

ТАНАНДА: А если нет?

АРАГОРН: Но мы же пока вообще выхода не нашли! Проблема ведь не в том, что мы не можем его открыть.

ТАНАНДА: Вам сложно попробовать?

АРАГОРН: А если мы потом обратно верхний люк не откроем? И сами себя здесь замуруем?

ТАНАНДА: Так все равно самый верхний уже закрыт. Или эти лишние два метра что-то радикально решат?

АРАГОРН: В принципе - нет. (идет, закрывает верхний люк)

 

Как только раздается щелчок запора, по краям днища и потолка цилиндра, в котором заперты конкурсанты, включаются небольшие электрические лампочки.

 

ТАНАНДА (обрадовано): Ага! А я что вам говорила?!

 

Теперь в стенах и потолке помещения видны маленькие отверстия, через которые под напором начинает выливаться пенящаяся зеленоватая жидкость.

 

РАДАГАСТ (возмущенно): А это что такое?!

ТАНАНДА (ловит на ладонь одну из струй, принюхивается): Похоже на шампунь. Думаю, подземные обитатели не хотят пускать нас к себе - таких пыльных и грязных.

 

Постепенно уровень "шампуня" поднимается участникам почти до пояса.

 

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Или они нас хотят утопить в этой болотной гадости.

ЛЮТИЭН: Никакая она не болотная! Она лавандой пахнет.

АРАГОРН: В таком аромате тебе приятнее будет топиться?

 

Где-то внизу открывается слив, и вся зеленоватая жидкость утекает туда. Из тех же отверстий на стенах и потолке, но под гораздо более мощным напором начинает выливаться вода.

 

ТАНАНДА (хихикает): Не понимаю, что вам не нравится? Нас намылили, искупали, сейчас, видимо, еще высушат. Полный сервис!

АРАГОРН (ворчливо): Ага, надо будет в Минас-Тирите над воротами два чана повесить. И всех въезжающих в город сначала жидким мылом обливать, а потом водицей - то-то все гости обрадуются.

ТАНАНДА: Равнять-то не надо. У вас, что в Минас-Тирите, что за городом - один и тот же воздух, растения, животные, бактерии. А тут мало ли какая пакость на поверхности водится. Внизу же явно искусственная система вентиляции. Вот ты на своей одежде лишних сто грамм песка принесешь, он воздух попадет, потом его в систему очистки воздуха затянет, фильтры засорятся, авария случится…

АРАГОРН (машет руками): Да, понял я, понял!

РАДАГАСТ (нравоучительно): Видишь, Элессар, со стороны местных это - не отсутствие гостеприимства или невежливость, а необходимая предосторожность.

АРАГОРН (хмуро молчит)

 

Вода утекает в те же сливы, участников начинает обдувать горячим воздухом.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (нетерпеливо постукивая каблучком по полу): Когда нас уже впустят?!

 

Дезинфицирующие мероприятия завершаются, один участок стены отъезжает в сторону, за ним оказывается длинный коридор, проходящий параллельно помещению, в котором сидели участники. На стене красной краской нарисована стрелочка.

 

ТАНАНДА (обрадованно): Ой! Подсказка!

АРАГОРН: А я думаю, что это - ловушка.

ТАНАНДА: А я считаю, что подсказка!

АРАГОРН: Ловушка!

ТАНАНДА: Подсказка!

АРАГОРН: Проголосуем? (всем) Кто думает, что ведущие были настолько добры, что обрисовали стены в ином мире - только ради того, что бы мы не сомневались, в какую сторону нам идти?

ТАНАНДА (быстро поднимает руку): Я!

АРАГОРН (продолжает):  А кто как и я полагает, что если ведущие что-то и нарисовали, то это только приведет нас к дополнительным неприятностям? (сам поднимает руку)

РАДАГАСТ: Зная Ли, и учитывая, что это - ее конкурс… (тоже поднимает руку)

ЛЮТИЭН (неуверенно присоединяется к Арагорну и Радагасту): Что-то ни разу я не видела подсказок от наших ведущих.

ТАНАНДА (досадливо): Но это же совместный конкурс! Должно же в нем быть хоть какое-то участие и от Бланш!

ЛЮТИЭН: А разве на предыдущем этапе Ли хоть как-то себя проявила? Скорее всего, именно здесь Бланш совершенно не при чем.

АРАГОРН (Тананде): Большинство решило, что стрелочка указывает на ловушку. Ты как? Идешь с нами?

ТАНАНДА: Куда ж я денусь? Хоть в западню, хоть к выходу - лучше пробираться вместе, а не поодиночке. (все идут в сторону, противоположную той, куда указывает стрелочка)

 

Спустя четверть часа коридор приводит их  в небольшое помещение, несколько напоминающее контрольно-пропускной пункт. По центру оно перегорожено столами и стойками. Между ними установлена арка с сигнальной лампочкой наверху. На столах когда-то стояли компьютеры, сейчас большинство из них разбито, вокруг валяются бумаги, неопознаваемые обломки чего-то и прочие элементы бардака.

 

ТАНАНДА (первой проходит под аркой, чуть разочарованно): Не работает. И вообще, вид здесь какой-то… Совсем заброшенный.

ЛЮТИЭН: Ага. Как в затопленных небоскребах.

РАДАГАСТ: Ведущие что, сговорились? Специально посылают нас в миры, пережившие какие-то катастрофы?

АРАГОРН: Вот вам и то общее, что вы так хотели найти в конкурсах Ли и Бланш.

ТАНАНДА (оживляется): Да? Тогда по аналогии где-то тут должны быть потомки местных, построивших все это.

ЛЮТИЭН (напоминает): Нам нужно попасть в подводный город. А мы пока нашли только подземный.

АРАГОРН (рассуждает): Вода обычно протекает где-то внизу. Значит, нам надо спуститься по коридорам как можно ниже и там искать воду. Так?

ТАНАНДА: Звучит логично, но как-то неубедительно.

АРАГОРН: У тебя есть лучшие идеи?

ТАНАНДА: Да. Вернуться. И пойти по стрелочке.

АРАГОРН: Нет.

ТАНАНДА: Тогда - какие у нас варианты? (идет в следующий коридор, находящийся за КПП)

 

По обеим сторонам этого коридора множество дверей, которые ведут в жилые помещения. Конкурсанты сначала заходят в несколько из них. Но находят там только иногда целые, иногда - разломанные предметы меблировки.

 

ТАНАНДА (разочарованно): Хоть бы что-то полезное. Консерва там или сухарик. Или хотя бы минералка.

ЛЮТИЭН (вздыхает):  Да, после пустыни пить хочется - просто жуть.

АРАРОГН (поддерживает): И проголодаться на этих конкурсах мы уже давно успели!

 

Теперь участники целенаправленно исследуют все помещения на предмет чего-нибудь съестного, но поиски оказываются безрезультатными. Скоро жилой коридор заканчивается, и они выходят на круговую площадку, выполненную из решетчатых прутьев. В ее центре находится лифтовая шахта. Насколько видно сквозь ячейки пола -  вниз простираются сотни таких же этажей.

 

АРАГОРН (оптимистично): А вот и способ спуститься к предполагаемой воде. (подходит, нажимает единственную кнопку, она загорается зеленым, слышится шум поднимающегося лифта)

РАДАГАСТ (смотрит вниз, с сомнением): На такой глубине мы не воду, а, скорее, магму найдем.

АРАГОРН: Я не настаиваю на самом нижнем этаже. (заходит в подъехавший лифт и изучает кнопки внутри)

ТАНАНДА (присоединяется к нему)

АРАГОРН: Тут только три кнопки: Со стрелочкой вверх, вниз, и центральная - с квадратом.

ТАНАНДА: Скорее всего это и есть "стоп".

РАДАГАСТ и ЛЮТИЭН (заходят в лифт)

РАДАГАСТ: Поехали?

АРАГОРН (нажимает кнопку со стрелкой вниз)

ЛиФТ (начинает очень быстро опускаться, этажи только мелькают)

РАДАГАСТ: Эээ! погодите! Не так быстро!

АРАГОРН (нажимает кнопку с квадратом, но ничего не происходит, Тананде, с претензией): Ты же говорила, что это - "стоп".

ТАНАНДА: А вдруг она не работает? Тут все такое заброшенное, что какая-то кнопка десять раз успела бы сломаться.

ЛЮТИЭН: Попробуй нажать "вверх", может, тогда он остановится?

АРАГОРН (нажимает)

ЛиФТ (останавливается и, не открывая дверей, едет наверх)

АРАГОРН: Вот уж нет, туда нам точно не надо. Там мы уже были (опять нажимает "вниз")

РАДАГАСТ (флегматично): До магмы доедете.

АРАГОРН: Ну и пусть. Барлогов  в этом мире, надеюсь, нет.

РАДАГАСТ (пожимает плечами): Я предупредил.

ЛиФТ (опять едет вниз)

 

Постепенно жилые этажи заканчиваются, лифт проезжает мимо высоких ангаров промышленного характера, наконец, останавливается на самом последнем этаже, где расположен огромный ангар, полный разнообразного оборудования.

 

АРАГОРН (первым выходит): И куда мы приехали?

РАДАГАСТ (озирается): Похоже на подземные плавильни Мории.

АРАГОРН: А ты там был?

РАДАГАСТ (уклончиво): Да так, один раз мимо проходил.

АРАГОРН (скептически): Мимо? Ну-ну.

ЛЮТИЭН (жалобно): Мне плохо. Тут все такое… Давящее.

ТАНАНДА (идет вперед): Да ладно вам. Расслабьтесь. Обыкновенный заброшенный заводик.

РАДАГАСТ: А выходы в подводные города в таких "обыкновенных заводиках" обычно предусмотрены?

ТАНАНДА (задорно): Сейчас найдем! А если нет - сделаем! (лезет на нечто, напоминающее гигантскую ленту транспортера)

АРАГОРН (осматривается, замечает еще один лифт, а возле него - пульт с кнопками)

ТАНАНДА (взбирается по огромной чаше, кричит): Тут наверху с десяток разных выходов! Осталось только решить - какой из них выбрать и как до него добраться.

АРАГОРН (осторожно нажимает крайнюю кнопку, ничего не происходит)

ЛЮТИЭН (дрожит, прижалась к Радагасту, шепотом): Мне страшно.

РАДАГАСТ (поглаживает ее по голове): Не бойся. Это всего лишь слишком глубокое подземелье. С непривычки на эльфов оно может очень угнетающе действовать.

ЛЮТИЭН (испуганным голосом): Что я, подземелий не видела?

РАДАГАСТ: Настолько глубоких - думаю, нет. (оглядывается, находит относительное укромное местечко - небольшой закуток между двумя цистернами) Идем туда, с той стороны хоть не будет видно всех этих кошмарных устройств, так напоминающих творения Сарумана.

АРАГОРН (нажимает еще несколько кнопок, по-прежнему ничего не происходит, начинает смело давить все кнопки без перебору)

ТАНАНДА (забралась на верхушку чана): Давайте сюд…

 

Нажимание кнопок Арагорном, наконец, приносит свои плоды. Одновременно включается несколько установок - все ленты транспортеров приходят в движение. Из-за резкого скачка напряжения освещения сначала гаснет, потом загорается аварийное - красное и мигающие. Тихонько подвывает сирена - в такт мигающим красным лампочкам.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (пугается): Ох!!! (вскакивает, но не может решиться, в какую сторону бежать)

РАДАГАСТ (ловит ее за руку): Подожди!

 

Чан, на краю которого стояла Тананда, начинает двигаться вместе с остальными, прикрепленными к общей несущей.

 

ТАНАНДА (срывается и падает вниз, на один из лент транспортера)

АРАГОРН: Упс. (кричит) Танда, как ты там?!

ТАНАНДА (неподвижно лежит на ленте, несущей ее к методично опускающемуся прессу )

АРАГОРН (бежит к ней): Люти, Радагаст, помогите!

РАДАГАСТ (замечает длинный пологий желоб, проходящий около одной из цистерн и заканчивающийся чаном, находящимся как раз возле транспортера, на котором лежит Тананда): Туда! (вместе с Лютиэн по поручням взбирается на цистерну)

ЛЮТИЭН (обгоняет мага, первой добирается на крышу и с места запрыгивает в желоб)

АРАГОРН (понизу пытается добраться до Тананды)

РАДАГСТ (прыгает вслед за Лютиэн, но не долетает до желоба и падает в одну из вагонеток небольшого состава)

АРАРОГН (в сердцах): Моргот! Что ж вы все так сразу-то, а?

ЛЮТИЭН (поднимает голову и видит переворачивающуюся емкость с расплавленным железом, которая как раз начинает выливать свое содержимое в желоб)

АРАГОРН (замечает опасность, угрожающую эльфийке): Прыгай!

ЛЮТИЭН: Куда?! (под желобом нет ни единой ровной поверхности - только работающие и движущиеся части механизмов)

АРАГОРН (замечает рельсы, проходящие чуть в стороне от желоба): Туда!

ЛЮТИЭН (разбегается, прыгает, целясь попасть на рельсы, но пролетает почти мимо, в последний момент успевает зацепиться одной рукой за правую рельсу): Аааа!!!

АРАГОРН (спохватывается): Тананда! (озирается, видит лишь пустую ленту транспортера и работающий пресс) Ой! Неужели я опоздал?

ЛЮТИЭН (опасно раскачивается на одной руке, пытаясь подтянуться): Помогите!

АРАГОРН (ищет способ добраться до эльфийки)

ТАНАНДА (сидит на верху пресса, опускаясь и поднимаясь вместе с ним, кричит): Ра-Да-Гаст! Оч-Нись!

АРАГОРН (обрадовано): Ты жива?! (бежит к решетчатой стойке крана и начинает взбираться по ней)

ТАНАНДА (на очередном поднятии пресса подпрыгивает и в кувырке спрыгивает с него в сторону рельсов, но приземляется на крышу одной из цистерн, от которой до рельсов несколько метров)

ЛЮТИЭН (уцепилась двумя руками и подтягивается)

ТАНАНДА (кричит Арагорну, который уже взобрался достаточно далеко и может увидеть то, что она показывает): Смотри!

 

В самом конце желоб заблокирован куском обвалившейся балки. Поэтому стекающий по нему расплавленный металл не уходит дальше по производственному циклу, а накапливается и начинает переливаться через края желоба. Падающие капли металла вот-вот дойдут до рельсов, на которых висит Лютиэн.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (подтянувшись, усаживается на одну из рельс, при этом цепляется платьем за выступ и оно частично обрывается)

АРАГОРН (кричит): Люти! Быстрее! Сейчас на тебя капать начнет!

ЛЮТИЭН (вскакивает на ноги): Куда? (с одной стороны на рельсы уже во всю льется металл, с другой стороны они резко уходят вверх, и взобраться по ним почти невозможно)

РАДАГАСТ (приходит в себя и высовывается из вагонетки): Как у нас дела?

ТАНАНДА (кричит): Нажми кнопку! (показывает на пульт на стене, возле которой стоят вагонетки)

РАДАГАСТ: Ты уверена?

ТАНАДА и АРАГОРН (почти хором): Даааа!!!

РАДАГАСТ: Ну, если вы так говорите… (дотягивается посохом до кнопки, вагонетки трогаются с места и едут в сторону Лютиэн)

АРАГОРН (цепляется за один из толстых проводов, проходящих почти через весь зал, и, перебирая руками, направляется к остальным)

РАДАГАСТ (замечает льющийся на рельсы металл): Вы же мне сказали нажать ту кнопку! Меня сейчас зальет!

ТАНАНДА: Ты же маг! Придумай что-нибудь!

РАДАГАСТ: Что?! Я ведь больше по зверюшкам!

АРАГОРН (добирается по проводу до висящей над желобом тяжеловесной конструкции и методично сбивает один за одним крепежные тросы )

ТАНАНДА: Что ты делаешь?!

АРАГОРН: Исправляю! Все!!! (падает вниз вместе с освобожденным агрегатом, разбивает желоб, весь металл течет на сторону)

 

Состав вагонеток с Радагастом проносится по залитому участку рельсов.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (на ходу запрыгивает в крайнюю вагонетку)

ТАНАНДА (спрыгивает со своей цистерны в состав, попадает в третью - пустую вагонетку)

ЛЮТИЭН (перебирается к ней, озирается по сторонам): А где Арагорн?

РАДАГАСТ (перелезает в последнюю вагонетку): Тут он!

АРАГОРН (падая на желоб с металлом, успел соскочить в сторону рельсов и зацепиться рукой за поручень на внешней стороне последней вагонетки, сейчас болтается там в полубессознательном состоянии)

ЛЮТИЭН и ТАНАНДА (перебираются в конец состава)

РАДАГАСТ (держит Арагорна за шиворот): Помогите, я один его не вытащу!

ЛЮТИЭН и ТАНАНДА (высовываются из вагонетки, почти вылезая из нее, и совместными усилиями затаскивают Арагорна внутрь)

ЛЮТИЭН (начинает хлопотать возле пострадавшего)

ТАНАНДА (озирается, видит, что через пару десятков метров вагонетки въедут в туннель, крыша которого проходит почти вровень с их верхним краем, а вагонетки слишком маленькие, чтобы в одной пригнувшись могли уместиться четыре человека): Радагаст!  Быстрее! Перелезай!

РАДАГАСТ (замечает опасность, начинает перебираться в предыдущую вагонетку)

ТАНАНДА (помогает ему): Люти, давай ты тоже!

ЛЮТИЭН: Я не могу! Он ранен! А ты не умеешь лечить!

РАДАГАСТ (спрыгивает в предпоследнюю вагонетку)

ТАНАНДА  (успевает только пригнуться)

СОСТАВ (въезжает в туннель)

ТАНАНДА (падает на Лютиэн с Аарагорном): Люти, я же тебя просила!

ЛЮТИЭН: Да?! У него, между прочим, несколько ожогов и глубокий порез на руке. Что бы ты с этим делала?

ТАНАНДА: А то я не в состоянии порез перевязать? (отрывает центр от своего платья, превращая его в короткий том и мини-юбочку, и начинает на ощупь делать перевязку Арагорну)

ЛЮТИЭН: Да? Ладно. Тогда я пока ожогами займусь.

РАДАГАСТ (кричит из другой вагонетки): Как вы там?

ТАНАНДА: Не переживай. Почти хорошо. (вместе с Лютиэн разбирается с ранениями Арагорна)

 

_спустя час_

 

Усилиями девушек Арагорн уже очнулся, и благодаря сеансу эльфийского лечения чувствует себя почти сносно. Неожиданно резко вагонетки вылетают на солнечный свет. Рельсы изгибаются на манер мертвой петли. Вагонетки проносятся по ее внешней стороне и вверх тормашками устремляются обратно в туннель. Все  содержимое вагонеток высыпается в океан.

 

ТАНАНДА (радостно): Уррраааа!!! Мы воду нашли!!!

РАДАГАСТ (выныривает, отплевывается): Или она нашла нас.

ЛЮТИЭН (выныривает рядом, тоже бодро): Осталось только разыскать подводный город и голубой жемчуг. Бурый, ты подгонишь дельфинов?

РАДАГАСТ: Ишь, какая быстрая. Я вообще не знаю, водятся ли они в этих водах.

АРАГОРН (рядом качается на волнах, с трудом удерживаясь на плаву)

ТАНАНДА (кивает на заходящее солнце): Радагаст, пожалуйста призывай дельфинов или кого-нибудь еще побыстрее, а то мне мало улыбается искать жемчуг в темноте.

 

Через несколько минут к магу подплывает пяток мелких рыбешек и он с ними "общается".

 

АРАГОРН: Как-то мелковата рыбка для перевозчиков.

РАДАГАСТ: О? Раз иронизируешь, то уже пришел в себя?

АРАГОРН: Вода… освежает.

ЛЮТИЭН: Что ты узнал от рыбы?

РАДАГАСТ: Дельфинов тут нет. Но зато недалеко есть подводная транспортная станция. (машет рукой в сторону открытого моря) Нам туда.

ТАНАНДА: Плывем?

РАДАГАСТ: Ну, если кто-то умеет, может пешком по воде пойти.

ЛЮТИЭН: А дельфинов точно не будет?

РАДАГАСТ: Точно.

ВСЕ (плывут в указанном направлении)

 

Добравшись до цели, конкурсанты ныряют и видят закрытую прозрачную платформу из похожего на стекло материала, к которой подходит идущая от материка прозрачная труба и такая же уходит вниз - вглубь океана. На платформе стоит вагончик.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (замечает цилиндрическое отверстие-вход внизу платформы и плывет к нему)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ (плывут за ней)

ЛЮТИЭН (подныривает в узкую прозрачную трубу, через пару метров в ней заканчивается уровень воды и начинается воздух)

 

Эльфийка выбирается на платформу. Из отверстия показывается Тананда.

 

ТАНАНДА: Как мило. Трамвайчик. Вот это я понимаю - сервис, а то в каких-то грузовых вагонетках ехать пришлось. (бежит к вагону и падает-усаживается на одно из кресел) Как я устала!

ЛЮТИЭН (присоединяется к ней)

АРАГОРН и РАДАГАСТ (идут к девушкам)

АРАГОРН (подозрительно): А почему перед трубой, ведущей к материку, горит зеленая лампочка,  а перед той, что уходит в океан - красная?

РАДАГАСТ: И как сделать так, чтобы вагон вперед поехал, а не обратно к материку?

ТАНАНДА: Возле дверей я две кнопки заметила. Думаю, надо нажать ту, что со стороны океана.

АРАГОРН: А как быть с красной лампочкой? Вряд ли она означает что-то хорошее.

ТАНАНДА: Даже если и так - мы-то что можем сделать? Вплавь до подводного города мы точно не доберемся. А ни другого вагончика, ни других ведущих туда туннелей поблизости не наблюдается.

РАДАГАСТ (присаживается на одно из кресел): Поехали? А на месте разберемся.

АРАГОРН (нажимает кнопку, садится рядом с Радарастом, печально): Никто меня не слушает.

ВАГОНЧИК (трогается с места)

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Участники подъезжают к подводному городу, любуясь его красотами, пейзажами и особенностями нарядов местного населения.

 

ТАНАДНА (хихикает): Хотя какая-то польза. После посещения подземного завода наши с Лютиэн наряды как раз соответствуют местной моде.

АРАГОРН (обращает внимание на разрушенный участок трубы, по которой едет их вагончик - как раз перед самым въездом на платформу в городе): Смотрите! Мы не доедем!

ТАНАНДА (вскакивает с места): Мы же… Мы же прямо в стенку города врежемся!

ВАГОНЧИК (влетает в разрушенную часть трубы и падает прямо на город)

ТАНАНДА (приседает за сиденьем): Прячьтесь!

ЛЮТИЭН (следует ее примеру)

РАДАГАСТ и АРАГОРН (не успевают)

ВАГОНЧИК (врезается в город, проламывает внешнюю стенку и падает на улицы)

 

От первого удара разрушается переднее стекло, Радагаст и Арагорн отлетают к задней стенке. Вместе с вагончиком на улицы города валятся куски внешней ограды. Городской сектор начинает стремительно заливать вода - он тут же блокируется. Жители разбегаются, на ходу глотая и вдыхая эликсир, многие превращаются в русалоидов. Вагончик приземляется. От удара вылетает задняя стенка вместе с Радагастом и Арагорном.

 

ТАНАНДА (мгновенно ориентируется и тянет Лютиэн за руку - подальше от вагончика)

РУСАЛОИДЫ (после первых мгновений паники сплываются обратно к вагончику и сразу замечают двух чужаков в странных одеждах)

 

Один из местных людей, видя, что Арагорн и Радагаст не могут дышать под водой, подплывает к ним с эликсиром.

 

ТАНАНДА и ЛЮТИЭН (несколько неожиданно для себя оказываются в толпе местных, хлынувших обратно к рухнувшему вагончику)

ТАНАНДА (замечает манипуляции с эликсиром возле Арагорна и Радагаста, ловко сдергивает флакончик с руки местного парня - так, что он даже ничего не замечает, и делится эликсиром с Лютиэн)

РУСАЛОИДЫ (со стороны домов тащат большие щиты и начинают спешно заделывать прорехи)

ЛЮТИЭН (обращает внимание на переходы в другие сектора, дергает за руку Тананду, и они вместе плывут туда)

 

_в воздушной части города_

 

ТАНАНДА и ЛЮТИЭН (выходят из перехода)

ЛЮТИЭН: Ух… Наконец-то, воздух. А то мне водой дышать как-то до ужаса странно.

ТАНАНДА (пытается разглядеть, куда русалоуиды уволокли Радагаста и Арагорна)

МЕСТНАЯ (подходит к девушкам, возбужденно): Вы видели?!!

ТАНАНДА (кивает):  Да! Они нам чуть на голову не упали!

ЛЮТИЭН (подхватывает): Кошмар просто! Вот так идешь по улице и, вдруг…

МЕСТНАЯ: И не говорите! И это ж надо было - воспользоваться именно аварийным туннелем! Вот же ж идиоты! Совсем деградировали! И мало того - в день аукциона! Как специально!

ТАНАНДА и ЛЮТИЭН (усиленно кивают, делая вид, что полностью понимаю и разделяют возмущение женщины)

МЕСТНАЯ: И ладно, еще жители столицы, а что о нас такие как вы приехавшие на аукцион подумают?!

ЛЮТИЭН: Да не волнуйтесь. Мы уверены, что подобное случается крайне редко.

МЕСТНАЯ (благодарно улыбается): Правда? Ну - молодцы. А то молодежь с ферм в большинстве своем такая пугливая, что караул просто.

ТАНАНДА: А в самом деле, часто приезжают… (думает, как лучше спросить) …оттуда?

МЕСТНАЯ (вздыхает): Теперь нет. Сразу первые пару столетий так регулярно кто-то появлялся. А иногда и целые группы старый город бросали. Но уже с полстолетия вообще ни одного поезда оттуда не было. Вымерли там все уже, наверное.

ЛЮТИЭН: Ужас какой. А что теперь с этими двумя будет?

МЕСТНАЯ (пожимает плечами): Ну, раз они такие убытки нанесли, то сразу их заставят на водорослевых плантациях ущерб отработать. А потом они уже сами будут решать - в городе останутся или на фермы уйдут. (спохватывается) Ох, не буду вас задерживать. До начала аукциона ведь меньше часа осталось!

ТАНАНДА: Да, да. Спасибо. Мы побежали. (сворачивают к центру города)

ЛЮТИЭН (шепотом): Ты что-то понимаешь? Какой аукцион? Какие фермы?

ТАНАНДА (отмахивается): А, неважно. Главное, добыть голубой жемчуг и вызволить наших.

 

Девушки подходят к достаточно большому скоплению народа, образовавшемуся перед переходом в следующий сектор из-за того, что многие  вынуждены обходить затопленный участок.

 

ТАНАНДА: У меня идея! Подожди пару минут! (ныряет в толпу)

ЛЮТИЭН (озадачено смотрит ей вслед)

ТАНАНДА (скоро возвращается, пряча что-то подмышкой): Пошли!

ЛЮТИЭН: Куда?

ТАНАНДА: Подальше отсюда!

 

Несколько раз свернув и опять вернувшись к внешней границе города, Тананда показывают свою добычу. Это оказывается ажурный топ, сплетенный из голубых жемчужин.

 

ЛЮТИЭН: Ух ты! Красота какая! Где ты взяла?

ТАНАНДА: Там же, где и эликсир добыла.

ЛЮТИЭН (непонимающе): То есть?

ТАНАНДА (примеряет обновку вместо верхних ошметок своего платья): У местной ротозейки позаимствовала. Помоги верхнюю застежку закрыть.

ЛЮТИЭН (автоматически помогает, потом до нее до ходит): Так ты его украла?!

ТАНАНДА: Да, не кричи ты так!

ЛЮТИЭН (испуганно озирается): Но нас же будут искать! Нас обвинят в воровстве!

ТАНАНДА (хмыкает): С трудом представляю себе девицу, которая побежит жаловаться в полицию, стражам или кто тут у них еще, что у нее посреди бела дня половину наряда сперли.

ЛЮТИЭН: Вообще-то уже поздний вечер.

ТАНАДНА: Тем более. Скорее всего, бывшая хозяйка этих жемчужин молча закутается в волосы и стремительно побежит домой переодеваться.

ЛЮТИЭН (хмурится): Но, все равно, воровать нехорошо.

ТАНАНДА: Бла-бла-бла. Нехорошо, уговорила, а теперь пошли наших мужчин спасть. (идет к выходу за город, на ходу доставая пробку из флакончика с эликсиром)

ЛЮТИЭН (оживляется): А ты знаешь, где они?

ТАНАНДА: Та дамочка сказала, что их на водорослевые плантации пошлют, а они явно находятся за чертой города.

ЛЮТИЭН: И как мы будем их искать?

ТАНАНДА (раздражается): Станем плавать вокруг, пока не найдем!

 

_возле  водорослевых плантаций, спустя час_

 

ТАНАНДА и ЛЮТИЭН  (притаились за камнями и наблюдают за работающими на плантации)

АРАГОРН и РАДАГАСТ (вместе с остальными людьми и русалоидами собирают водоросли, Рядом плавают двое русалоидов с трезубцами)

ТАНАНДА (прищуривается, подмигивает Лютиэн и плывет к одному из охранников)

ЛЮТИЭН (пытается ее удержать)

ТАНАНДА (машет руками, типа все в порядке и она, понимает, что делает)

ЛЮТИЭН (сдается и прячется обратно за камни)

ТАНАНДА (подплывает к охраннику и начинает с ним заигрывать)

ОХРАННИК (отвечает-булькает по-рыбьи)

ТАНАНДА (активно улыбается и общается с ним знаками)

ОХРАННИК (берет ее под ручку и отплывает в сторону от плантации)

ЛЮТИЭН (подбирает валяющийся рядом булыжник и плывет-подкрадывается ко второму охраннику)

ТАНАНДА (скрывается за дальними скалами с первым охранником)

ЛЮТИЭН (подплывает поближе и прицельно швыряет булыжник в затылок второму охраннику)

ОХРАННИК (падает)

ТАНАНДА (выплывает из-за скал, одна с трезубцем охранника в руках)

РУСАЛОИДЫ и ЛЮДИ (пугаются девушек и разбегаются во все стороны с плантации)

АРАГОРН (радостно жестикулирует и плывет к девушкам)

РАДАГАСТ (решительно и целенаправленно плывет в противоположную сторону)

ТАНАНДА и ЛЮТИЭН (удивленно смотрят на мага)

АРАГОРН (поднимает трезубец подбитого эльфийкой охранника и знаками показывает, что надо подниматься к поверхности)

РАДАГАСТ (сосредоточено роется в куче мусора и обрывков водорослей на краю плантации)

ТАНАНДА (машет рукой, показывая всем остальным на отряд вооруженных русалоидов, плывущих со стороны города)

ЛЮТИЭН (дает знак Арагорну и Тананде, чтобы поднимались, а сама плывет к Радагасту)

АРАГОРН и ТАНАНДА (устремляются к поверхности)

РАДАГАСТ (находит в мусорной куче свой жезл и радостно им потрясает)

ЛЮТИЭН (хватает его за руку и тянет наверх)

РУСАЛОИДЫ (подплывают к плантации и начинают из трезубцев обстреливать беглецов)

АРАГОРН (стреляет в ответ и показывает Тананде, как пользоваться трезубцем)

АРАГОРН и ТАНАНДА (медленно поднимаются, отстреливаясь от русалоидов)

РАДАГАСТ (призывает стайку мелких рыбешек, которая плывет на русалоидов и путается между ними, мешая прицеливаться)

ЛЮТИЭН (быстро плывет и догоняет Тананду и Арагорна)

МОРСКОЙ СКАТ (плывет из расселины к Радагасту)

РАДАГАСТ (цепляется за ската, на прощанье призывает еще несколько стай мелкой рыбки, досаждающей русалкам, и устремляется к поверхности, обгоняя остальных)

МОРСКОЙ СКАТ (выносит мага под свет двух лун и уплывает обратно в свои глубины)

ЛЮТИЭН (выныривает рядом с Радагастом)

АРАГОРН и ТАНАНДА (появляются над водой несколько минут спустя)

ТАНАНДА (Арагорну): Откуда ты знал, как трезубцем пользоваться?

АРАГОРН: Когда я первый раз пытался с плантации сбежать - по мне из них несколько раз стрельнули, тогда и понял.

РУСАЛОИДЫ (наконец разогнали взбесившихся рыбешек и быстро догоняют беглецов)

ТАНАНДА  (озирается): А где портал?

ЛЮТИЭН (кивает на едва различимое в темноте свечение в десятке метров слева от них): Туда! Быстрее! (плывет к порталу)

АРАГОРН: Девушки, погодите, а вы жемчуг добыли?!

ТАНАНДА: Да! А разве ты не заметил мою жемчужную кофточку?

ЛЮТИЭН (ныряет в портал)

РАДАГАСТ (плывет слишком медленно и отстает от остальных)

АРАГОРН (Тананде): Подожди! (ныряет и издалека обстреливает приближающихся русалоидов, чтобы хоть немного их задержать)

ТАНАНДА (присоединяется к Арагорну)

РАДАГАСТ (добирается до портала и уходит в него)

АРАГОРН и ТАНАНДА (выныривают и преодолевают последние метры до портала)

ТАНАНДА (ныряет в портал)

АРАГОРН: Ну точно, везде я на этом конкурсе последний. (бросает трезубец и срывается в портале)

ПОРТАЛ (исчезает)

РУСАЛОИДЫ (подбирают оброненный во время последней стычки трезубец Тананды и брошенный Арагорна, какое-то время плавают вокруг, пытаясь выяснить, куда исчезли беглецы, потом сдаются и возвращаются в глубины океана)

 

_за порталом_

 

Лес, поляна, птички поют. На краю поляны стоит коттедж а-ля "избушка на курьих ножках". Перед ним в шезлонге сидит Ли и пьет ананасовый сок из высокого бокала. Мокрые и не слишком довольные жизнью участники вываливаются из портала.

 

Ли (приветственно машет ручкой): Поздравляю с завершением совместного конкурса. Как вижу, голубой жемчуг вы тоже добыли и тоже с избытком.

АРАГОРН (с нехорошим выражением лица начинает приближаться к ведущей)

Ли (вскакивает, прячется за шезлонг): Но-но! Попрошу держать себя в руках и не делать того, о чем потом пожалеете.

ТАНАНДА: А вот я ни о чем не пожалею! Я вообще из другого шоу!

Ли (отбегает к углу избушки): Погодите! Я вообще не поняла, в чем ваши претензии?

ЛЮТИЭН: Она еще спрашивает?! А камни-вампиры?! А хищный песок?!

АРАГОРН: А разбитый подводный туннель, по которому мы ехали?

РАДАГАСТ: А тот кошмарный подземный завод?

ТАНАНДА: Да это - издевательство, а не конкурс!!

Ли: Ну знаете ли, на счет завода и подводного туннеля, это вообще претензии не ко мне! Кто вам виноват, что вы по стрелочкам не пошли?! А там между прочим, никаких заводов не было и  подводные туннели вполне исправны.

РАДАГАСТ и ЛЮТИЭН (недобро смотрят на Арагорна)

ТАНАНДА: Я же говорила! А вы кого послушались?!

РАДАГАСТ: Пппердводитель!

АРАГОРН (чуть смущенно): Будто вы никогда не ошибались.

Ли: Красные стрелочки на стенах показывали самый короткий и безопасный пусть в подземный город. Но рисовала их не я.

АРАГОРН (обрадованно): Вот! Вот именно! Я же говорил, что на нашем шоу не бывает подсказок!

Ли: Тем стрелочкам уже несколько столетий.

ТАНАНДА: А хорошо сохранились.

Ли: Краска качественная была. (поясняет) Это местные нарисовали, чтобы потомки тех, кто решил остаться в городе, всегда знали - как выйти к океану, если только захотят.

ТАНАНДА (упрямо): Ладно, с подземным туннелем и разбившимся подводным трамвайчиком - ясно, кто виноват. (уничтожающий взгляд на Арагорна) А как на счет камней-вампиров и хищного песка?

Ли (разводит руками): Обычные проявления местной природы. Не зря же здесь все под землей и под водой живут. Между прочим, я еще из операторской отгоняла от вашего маршрута некоторые наиболее опасные местные экземпляры.

ЛЮТИЭН (резюмирует): И как всегда - мы чуть не погибли, а ведущие ни в чем не виноваты. И чему я удивляюсь? Могла бы уже и привыкнуть.

 

 

 

Ли (машет рукой на коттедж): Можете пока отдохнуть, перекусить и переодеться. Да, там же находятся все конфискованные на время шоу вещи - как ваши, так и второй команды.

ТАНАНДА (оживляется): О! Хавчик! Кстати, а когда нам скажут баллы?

РАДАГАСТ: Вот именно, а то и первый конкурс как-то не по-человечески завершили, и сейчас ничего не говорите.

Ли (утешающим тоном): Вторая команда с этого полигона на ваш первый тоже совсем без подготовки и предупреждений попала. А баллы мы скажем, когда они вместе с Бланш из того мира вернуться. (исчезает)

АРАГОРН (решительно направляется к избушке): Кто - как, а лично я намерен отдохнуть и, наконец, то ли пообедать, то ли поужинать!

ТАНАНДА: Поддерживаю! (все идут в избушку)

 

**_команда Ли_ **

 

Трандуил Галадриэль, Римус Люпин и Фиона вываливаются из портала в измерение, где до них проходила испытание другая четверка участников, и обнаруживают, что вокруг них по-прежнему вода, только вместо плота они оказались в лодке. От сильного толчка лодка раскачивается и Фиона едва не выпадает за борт, но в последний момент Трандуил успевает схватить ее за руку. Бланш де Дювэ сидит в другой лодочке – одноместной байдарке – с двойным веслом в руке.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (оглядывается): Красота! Сколько воды! Этот конкурс нравится мне все больше и больше.

РИМУС (обеспокоенно): Это точно другой мир? Полнолуние здесь не наступит?

Бланш: Наступит. (Римус хватается за сердце) Через одиннадцать суток.

РИМУС: Ф-фух! Мисс Дювэ, вы меня хотите до инфаркта довести?!

Бланш (уже довольно недвусмысленно строит ему глазки): Простите, я никак не могла удержаться! (посерьезнев) Ладно, слушайте ваше задание. Вам нужно найти здесь один дом, в котором вас на самом видном месте будет ждать портал. Доплывете до нужного дома, войдете в него – и перемещайтесь в то измерение, где мы начинали наш конкурс. Правда, все очень просто?

ТРАНДУИЛ (оглядываясь): Но здесь не меньше сотни домов!

РИМУС: Разве? Я вижу штук… (быстро пересчитывает видимые небоскребы) двадцать или около того.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: До остальных отсюда плыть минимум полдня.

ФИОНА (обращаясь к Бланш): Без подсказок мы месяц будем искать нужный дом! Вы готовы все это время изображать девушку с веслом?

Бланш: Зачем? Я могу провести это время более продуктивно – в другом мире.

 

Участники начинают недовольно фыркать и хмыкать.

 

Бланш: Я бы рада вам подсказать, но Ли решила, что ваша группа должна со всем справляться сама.

РИМУС: Но почему?

Бланш: Предполагаю, что просто из своей растительной вредности. А может, чтобы уравнять шансы со второй командой – среди вас все-таки два эльфа, одна амберитка и один весьма сильный маг.

ФИОНА: А во второй команде – один майар, одна эльфийка и одна профессиональная мошенница! Да и четвертый тип явно не пай-мальчик!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (гордо): Если Ли считает, что мы можем справиться с заданием без подсказок, значит, мы так и сделаем. Не хватало еще нам эти самые подсказки выклянчивать!

 

Трандуил и Фиона молча кивают, тоже напуская на себя гордый и независимый вид. Римус, видя, что не добьется от них поддержки, поворачивается к Бланш с самым несчастным выражением лица.

 

РИМУС: Мисс Дювэ, ну какой из меня сильный маг? Я в школе половину занятий из-за полнолуний пропускал…

Бланш: Вообще-то, полнолуние бывает раз в месяц.

РИМУС: Все равно, у меня никогда не было особых способностей, а после школы я почти все забыл, мне не до практики было, я все время работу искал…

Бланш (себе под нос): Ли меня убьет! (громко) Не давите мне на психику, я сказала – никаких подсказок, значит, никаких!

 

Произнося эту отповедь, она резко наклоняется в сторону и переворачивает свою байдарку. Затем выныривает и начинает барахтаться рядом с ней в воде, даже не пытаясь за нее ухватиться.

 

Бланш: Ай, помогите! Мистер Люпин!

 

Римус прыгает в воду, подплывает к Бланш и подталкивает ее к перевернутой лодке.

 

Бланш (шепотом, Римусу на ухо): Вам нужен дом, в который трудно попасть и из которого еще сложнее выбраться.

РИМУС (тоже шепотом): Спасибо! (возвращается в лодку к своим соперникам)

Бланш: Удачи вам всем!

 

Она переворачивает байдарку обратно, после чего отпускает ее и без всяких проблем плывет за отлетевшим в сторону веслом. Эльфы и Фиона обмениваются критическими взглядами.

 

РИМУС: Ну что, поплыли? Дальше она и без нас справится!

ТРАНДУИЛ (берет в руки весла): Я так думаю, нам все-таки нужен какой-то из ближайших домов.

ФИОНА: Ну почему же? С ведущих вполне станется заставить нас два часа грести к какому-нибудь дальнему небоскребу!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вряд ли. То есть, ведущие-то, конечно, могли бы так поступить, но телезрители не захотят два часа смотреть, как мы тупо гребем к дальним домам.

 

Римус в это время как бы невзначай наклоняется поближе к эльфийке и шепотом сообщает ей подсказку Бланш. Галадриэль чуть заметно кивает и так же шепотом передает ее сидящей рядом Фионе, а потом повторяет ее по осанвэ Трандуилу.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (так же по осанвэ): /Благодарю, но вообще-то я это слышал, еще когда Бланш шепталась с Римусом, а про ваш с ним шепот я вообще молчу. Неужели ты сама ничего не слышала?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Не в моих правилах подслушивать чужие секреты. Мало ли о чем ведущая могла с ним шушукаться?/

 

Трандуил с сомнением смотрит на эльфийку, но решает промолчать.

 

РИМУС: Ну так что, поплыли? (Трандуилу) Мы можем грести вместе, каждый – одним веслом.

ТРАНДУИЛ (с улыбкой): Вы всерьез думаете, что у меня не хватит сил сдвинуть с места эту лодку?

ФИОНА: Мужики, вы долго еще трепаться собираетесь? Мы с Галадриэлью сейчас сами за весла возьмемся!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ну зачем же за весла?

 

Она опускает руку с кольцом в воду, и внезапно вокруг лодки поднимаются невысокие волны, которые начинают гнать ее в направлении ближайшего небоскреба. Остальной океан при этом по-прежнему остается почти спокойным.

 

РИМУС: Здорово!

ФИОНА: Так вы потому так любите воду, что умеете ею управлять?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (скромно): Это не я, это все колечко…

ФИОНА: А заставить воду испариться вы можете? (ежится от холода) А то мы все такие мокрые…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: О, ну конечно же!

 

Она вынимает руку с кольцом из воды, проводит ею вокруг Фионы, и ее одежда начинает быстро сохнуть. Проделав то же самое с костюмами Римуса и Трандуила, а заодно и со своим собственным платьем, Галадриэль снова принимается подгонять лодку к дому. Лодка, плавно раскачиваясь, довольно быстро движется в нужном направлении, но внезапно вода вокруг нее начинает бурлить еще сильнее, и из нее показываются черные треугольные плавники. Галадриэль охает и выдергивает руку из воды.

 

ФИОНА (испуганно): Акулы!

РИМУС (выхватывает волшебную палочку): Не бойтесь, я справлюсь!

ТРАНДУИЛ (Римусу): Подождите, они ведь пока не нападают!

РИМУС: Примериваются…

ТРАНДУИЛ: Да нет, по-моему, они вообще не агрессивны. Может, им просто любопытно, почему в этом месте есть волны, а в других – нет?

ФИОНА: Откуда вы знаете, что они чувствуют? Это же не лесные звери!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Были бы они лесными, я бы вообще не беспокоился.

РИМУС: М-да, Радагаста бы сюда…

 

Один из морских обитателей отплывает чуть в сторону от лодки и выпрыгивает из воды, подняв огромный фонтан брызг. Только что высохшая Фиона недовольно морщится.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Так это ж дельфины, а не акулы! Стоило так пугаться!

 

Она снова опускает руку в воду, и лодка с участниками опять набирает скорость, но тут другой дельфин подплывает совсем близко к Галадриэли и тыкается мордой ей в ладонь.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (гладит его по носу): Какие же они милые! (испуганно) Эй, осторожней!

 

Дельфин продолжает ласкаться к эльфийке и одновременно тереться боком о борт лодки, из-за чего она начинает совсем сильно качаться и зачерпывает немного воды. В тот же миг морской зверь зацепляет своим носом кольцо Галадриэли, и оно соскальзывает с ее пальца.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: О, Эру! (выпрыгивает из лодки и ныряет за кольцом)

РИМУС, ФИОНА и ТРАНДУИЛ: А-а-а! (вываливаются из лодки в другую сторону)

 

Дельфины, словно извиняясь за свое поведение, подплывают к участникам и подставляют им спины. Трандуил, Фиона и Римус хватаются за их плавники, Галадриэль же продолжает погружаться все глубже, надеясь догнать кольцо, но ей никак не удается его ухватить.

 

РИМУС: Она же утонет из-за этой безделушки! (наколдовывает вокруг своей головы воздушный пузырь и тоже ныряет с палочкой в руке) Акцио кольцо!

 

Кольцо устремляется к нему, Римус ловит его, сжимает в кулаке и выныривает. Галадриэль тоже устремляется наверх и, оказавшись на поверхности, долго пытается отдышаться.

 

РИМУС (возвращает ей кольцо): Вот, держите.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Спасибо вам огромное!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Вот уж никак не ожидал, что ты сможешь его потерять!

РИМУС (примирительно): всякое бывает, я вон тоже недавно чуть палочку не посеял.

 

Между тем, дельфины, за плавники которых участники держатся, подплывают к лодке, и все четверо игроков перебираются в нее и начинают вычерпывать воду. Римус волшебством подзывает уплывшие весла, а Галадриэль снова высушивает всем одежду и избавляет лодку от оставшейся воды.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (опять берется за весла и, не слушая возражений Галадриэль, начинает грести): Почему-то мне кажется, что таким способом мы доплывем гораздо быстрее, чем при помощи твоей магии.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Магия тут не при чем, это все дельфины-хулиганы! (грозит пальцем по-прежнему плавающим вокруг лодки и время от времени высовывающим головы из воды дельфинам)

 

Некоторое время спустя, они подплывают к ближайшему небоскребу. Почти все окна в нем выбиты – в том числе на том этаже, который находится над самой водой. Волны, поднятые лодкой и дельфинами, легко переливаются через подоконники и заливаются внутрь.

 

РИМУС: Ну, в этот дом попасть можно очень легко!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Значит, нам не сюда?

ТРАНДУИЛ (подплывает к одному из окон): Интересно, а что здесь было?

 

Все четверо заглядывают в окно и обнаруживают внутри что-то вроде больничной палаты с койками, тумбочками и лежащей на боку каталкой.

 

ФИОНА: Похоже на больницу. (эльфам) По-вашему, на доме исцеления.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ага, я так и подумал.

 

Они проплывают мимо небоскреба, заглядывают еще в несколько окон, замечают внутри застекленные шкафы с лекарствами и прочую больничную атрибутику, но больше ничего интересного там не находят и, в конце концов, направляют лодку к другому небоскребу. Римус и Трандуил гребут по очереди, Галадриэль подгоняет лодку при помощи кольца, а дельфины плавают вокруг наподобие почетного эскорта.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Интересно, как там сейчас вторая команда жемчуг ищет?

ФИОНА: Может, им там надо не жемчуг, а что-нибудь другое добыть?

ТРАНДУИЛ (показывает на приближающийся небоскреб): Между прочим, у него окна тоже открыты.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (смотрит на другие дома, находящиеся в пределах видимости): Да они везде открыты!

РИМУС: Неужели везде?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ну да. Есть закрытые, вон в том доме, например, но не все, а только некоторые. Во все эти дома можно совершенно свободно войти!

ФИОНА: Тогда что же получается? Нам надо плыть к дальним домам? Или в подсказке какой-то подвох?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Скорее второе.

РИМУС (вздыхает): Коварные у нас ведущие! Неужели сложно было просто так подсказать, прямым текстом?

ФИОНА (пожимает плечами): Чем больше мы будем мучаться, тем выше у них рейтинг.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ладно, давайте думать. «В здание трудно попасть» - это может быть сказано в переносном смысле?

РИМУС: И при этом оттуда еще и сложно выйти. Если бы не первое условие, я сказал бы, что это тюрьма.

ТРАНДУИЛ: А может, Бланш тюрьму и имела в виду? Все-таки, чтобы туда попасть, надо как минимум сделать что-то незаконное…

РИМУС: Вы шутите? В моем мире попасть за решетку очень легко, достаточно просто оказаться не в то время не в том месте.

ФИОНА (кивает): Так не только у вас, так во многих мирах бывает.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ну у вас и миры! В моем королевстве никого просто так не сажают, на моей памяти ни разу…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (покашливает в кулак): Кроме целой оравы гномов и одного хоббита.

ТРАНДУИЛ (чуть смущенно): Так это ж когда было! Сколько можно меня этим попрекать, Леголас за меня перед всей их компанией уже сто раз извинился!

ФИОНА: Короче, тюрьма нам не подходит. Тем более, что решеток здесь на окнах тоже нигде нет – верно?

ЭЛЬФЫ (оглядываются еще раз): Нет, ничего похожего.

ФИОНА: Куда еще сложно попасть? Думаем!

РИМУС: Мне в свое время было очень сложно попасть в школу. Сначала – учиться, потом – преподавать…

ФИОНА: А что эта мысль! Может быть, нам нужно какое-нибудь элитное заведение. Та же школа или еще что-нибудь, куда кого попало не берут.

РИМУС: Да, но из таких заведений легче простого вылететь!

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ УЧАСТНИКИ: Ммм… Действительно…

 

Все они опять погружаются в раздумья. Эльфы принимаются совещаться по осанвэ.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Все-таки большинство миров – гораздо более жестокие, чем Средиземье. Все эти их условности, постоянная борьба, постоянный страх, что тебя откуда-то выгонят, куда-то не возьмут или вообще за решетку посадят…/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Зато у них нет орков и темных властелинов/.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Темных властелинов, как я поняла, в других мирах тоже хватает/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Все равно, у нас бывали по-настоящему страшные эпохи…/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Да, но это были войны. А у них даже в мирное время полно всяких ужасов!/

РИМУС (внезапно подскакивает на своем месте, раскачивая лодку): Что это?!

ФИОНА (испуганно смотрит на вновь показавшиеся из воды черные плавники): Кажется, теперь это точно акулы!

 

В следующий миг происходит сразу несколько событий. Три акулы с разных сторон кидаются на лодку и ударяют ее носами, пытаясь вытряхнуть из нее участников, дельфины бросаются отгонять их от лодки, а эльфы, увлекшиеся беседой, не сразу понимают, что случилось, и вываливаются из лодки Галадриэль – в воду, а Трандуил – сначала на спину одной из акул, с которой он, впрочем, сразу соскальзывает. Римус выхватывает волшебную палочку и лупит акул заклинаниями, а Фиона принимается делать то же самое веслом.

 

ФИОНА: На! Получай!

ТРАНДУИЛ (на мгновение выныривает): Осторожнее! (снова скрывается под водой)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Трэн, что… (ныряет вслед за ним).

 

Одна из акул высовывает из воды морду, вцепляется в весло, которым на нее замахивается Фиона, и перекусывает его пополам. Фиона вскрикивает, роняет остаток весла и падает на дно лодки. Римус оглушает двух акул магией, но при этом случайно задевает и одного из дельфинов. Акулы уходят куда-то на глубину, а дельфины обиженно отплывают от лодки в сторону.

 

РИМУС: Чтоб тебя! А где эльфы?

ФИОНА (перегибается через борт лодки и пытается высмотреть Гададриэль с Трандуилом): Кажется, они не могут выплыть… А акулы поплыли к ним!

РИМУС: Акцио два эльфа! Уюй, какие же они тяжелые!

 

Тем временем, под водой, Трандуил погружается все глубже и глубже, хотя и пытается плыть вверх. Вокруг него расплывается темное пятно крови. Галадриэль подплывает к нему, хватает за руку и тащит к поверхности.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (по осанвэ): /Что с тобой? Поранился?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Да. Акула…/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (испуганно): /Укусила?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Нет, я сам… На плавник упал…/

 

Тут их «зацепляет» магия Люпина, и они взлетают к поверхности воды. Галадриэль хватается за край лодки и подсаживает в нее Трандуила. Фиона и Люпин втаскивают его в лодку, которая опять зачерпывает довольно много воды.

 

РИМУС: Мы сейчас перевернемся! (Галадриэли) Убирайте воду, у вас же кольцо!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пытается влезть в лодку, но понимает, что ее веса она не выдержит и точно перевернется): Надо сначала помочь Трандуилу!

РИМУС (нацеливает на раненного эльфа палочку): Я помогу, не волнуйтесь. Сейчас кровь остановлю…

ТРАНДУИЛ (чувствует в голосе Люпина неуверенность): А вы точно умеете это делать?

ЛЮПИН: В свое время умел, хотя и подзабыл немного…

ФИОНА (все это время вычерпывает воду руками – понемногу, но довольно быстро): …пока работу искал. Это мы уже слышали.

 

Она отрывает от своего и так уже сильно укороченного подола полосу ткани и начинает перевязывать Трандуила. Люпин пристыжено принимается ей помогать. Галадриэль при помощи кольца испаряет из лодки оставшуюся воду и забирается в нее.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (Трандуилу): Ну как ты? (протягивает к нему руки, чтобы снять боль)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Спасибо…

 

В это время к лодке возвращаются акулы. На этот раз они втроем таранят ее с одной стороны и, наконец, переворачивают. Участники отлетают от лодки и плюхаются в воду. Римус снова начинает бить акул заклинаниями. Трандуил хватается за Фиону и Галадриэль и с трудом удерживается на поверхности воды.

 

РИМУС (остальным): Уплывайте отсюда, я долго не продержусь!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Еще секундочку!

 

Поверхность воды между участниками и акулами внезапно покрывается коркой льда. Хищные рыбина, впрочем, тут же раскалывают ее на много мелких льдинок, но вода продолжает замерзать все быстрее и быстрее, и через несколько минут акулы оказываются закованными в большую ледяную глыбу. Вода вокруг этой глыбы тоже становится заметно холоднее.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Где лодка?

ФИОНА: Кажется, утонула.

РИМУС: Тогда лезем на эту льдину!

 

Втроем они подтаскивают к ледяной глыбе Трандуила, помогают ему на нее вскарабкаться и, после нескольких неудачных попыток, влезают туда вслед за ним.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (оглядывается): Похоже, лодку мы и правда утопили…

РИМУС: Или акулы ее пополам перегрызли.

ФИОНА: А дельфины, видимо, на нас обиделись – точнее, на вас, мистер Люпин. Потому что их я тоже нигде не вижу.

 

Она привстает, чтобы получше оглядеть окрестности и едва опять не сваливается со скользкой льдины в воду.

 

РИМУС: Ну я же не нарочно того дельфина огрел! (в отчаянии) Вот бы сюда Радагаста, он бы смог им сказать, что я извиняюсь и что я вообще не виноват!

ТРАНДУИЛ (слабым голосом): Римус, Фиона – кончайте спорить. Что сделано… того уже не исправить…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Лучше бы сюда не Радагаста, а Кэрдана.

 

Она придвигается поближе к Трандуилу и начинает лечить его при помощи эльфийской целительской магии. Римус и Фиона, боясь упасть, сидят рядом неподвижно и трясутся от холода. В то же время льдина постепенно подтаивает в теплой морской воде.

 

РИМУС: Кажется, мы скоро опять будем в воде. Как нам плыть с Трандуилом?

ФИОНА (смотрит сквозь полупрозрачный лед на вмороженных в него акул): Что-то я опасаюсь, что когда лед растает, плыть нам никуда не придется – эти рыбины наверняка еще живы. Освободятся и всех нас сожрут.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (не отрываясь от своей работы): Ничего, я сейчас закончу и еще раз все как следует подморожу.

ТРАНДУИЛ: И мы замерзнем вместе с акулами.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не замерзнем, я подгоню эту льдину к какому-нибудь дому… (осторожно ползет к краю ледяной глыбы)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Может, сначала одежду на мне высушишь?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Потерпи чуть-чуть, вдруг сюда новые акулы приплывут? (дотягивается до воды, и вокруг льдины снова поднимаются небольшие волны)

ТРАНДУИЛ (обреченно): Как скажешь…

РИМУС (замечает, что эльф трясется от холода, и высушивает его разорванную одежду при помощи палочки): Так лучше?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Да, спасибо… (продолжает дрожать)

 

Римус высушивает одежду себе и дамам, а льдина тем временем приближается к одному из небоскребов. Все, кроме Трандуила всматриваются в его окна.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: По-моему, там внутри кто-то есть. На втором этаже было какое-то движение. В смысле, на втором надводном этаже. Трэн, ты видел? (оборачивается к Трандуилу и видит, что тот по-прежнему неподвижно лежит на льдине, закрыв глаза) Трэн, тебе нехорошо? Я плохо вылечила..? (подползает к нему, чтобы осмотреть недавнюю рану)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Нет, ты все правильно сделала, просто мне все еще холодно. Наверное, слишком много крови потерял.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Да у тебя там просто царапина была! Большая, правда, но не очень глубокая… Не понимаю, в чем дело?

ФИОНА (тоже придвигается к эльфу, кладет руку ему на лоб): Горячий! Слушайте, а эти рыбины не могут быть ядовитыми?

РИМУС: Что же у них, по-вашему, плавники ядовитые были? И вообще, это же акулы!

ФИОНА: Ну и что? Мало ли какие могут быть акулы в этом мире? Что мы вообще про местную живность знаем?

 

Пока они спорят, льдина по инерции доплывает до небоскреба и ударяется в его стену. Участники соскальзывают с нее и в очередной раз падают в воду.

 

РИМУС: Да что ж это такое? Зачем только я всех нас сушил?!

 

Он хватает за руку ослабевшего Трандуила и вместе с Фионой и Галадриэлью помогает ему удержаться на воде. Все вместе они медленно плывут вдоль стены небоскреба, пока не оказываются под открытым окном. Римус дотягивается до подоконника и с трудом туда забирается.

 

ФИОНА (Римусу): Ну как там, никого нет?

РИМУС (оглядевшись): Пока никого, но здесь явно кто-то живет.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Все равно нам надо туда забраться. Трандуил в воде долго не протянет. А с местными мы как-нибудь договоримся.

 

Трандуил молча кивает – видно, что ему совсем нехорошо и он держится из последних сил. Галадриэль и Фиона подсаживают его вверх, и Римус втаскивает эльфа в окно. Потому женщины забираются туда сами, и пару минут все четверо просто сидят на полу в небольшой комнате, тяжело дыша и дрожа от холода. Помещение, в котором они оказались, напоминает школьный класс с несколькими рядами парт, причем выглядит этот класс чисто убранным.

 

ФИОНА: Я понимаю, что эта просьба уже всем надоела, но… Высушите меня кто-нибудь!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (склоняется над Трандуилом): Да подождите вы, не до одежды сейчас! (вполголоса) Не понимаю, что с ним такое…

РИМУС: Сейчас всех высушу! (лезет за палочкой)

ТРАНДУИЛ (приоткрывает глаза): Глэд, по-моему, это и правда был яд… Очень похоже, во всяком случае…

РИМУС: Я слышал, бывают маленькие рыбки с ядовитыми плавниками. Тропические…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (на грани паники): Тогда что же нам делать?! С ядом я не справлюсь, тут лекарства нужны! Травы какие-нибудь или зелья!

ФИОНА (решительно вскакивает): Так, идем искать местных. Раз у них водятся такие акулы, значит, наверняка есть и противоядия. Рим, давай со мной!

 

Она выходит из «класса». Римус с волшебной палочкой наготове, выбегает за ней, и они оказываются в длинном коридоре с кучей дверей – почти таком же, какие видели участники другой команды, но без пыли и мусора, да к тому же ярко освещенном лампами. В общем, этот этаж явно выглядит обитаемым, и Фиона принимается стучать во все двери по очереди.

 

ФИОНА: Эй, тут есть кто-нибудь? Откройте! Помогите нам!

 

Одна из дверей распахивается, и из нее выглядывает несколько местных жительниц.

 

ПЕРВАЯ МЕСТНАЯ: Ой, кто это?

ВТОРАЯ МЕСТНАЯ: Вы откуда такие?

ТРЕТЬЯ МЕСТНАЯ (испуганно): Чужаки! (громко, на весь этаж) Прячьтесь! Спасайтесь!!!

 

Из других дверей выглядывает множество местных жителей, по большей части женщин. Попадаются среди них и любопытные детские лица, но взрослые быстро заталкивают их обратно. Поднимается крик, несколько мужчин и парочка молодых, воинственного вида, дамочек выскакивают в коридор, вооруженные палками и устремляются к участникам шоу.

 

ФИОНА: Тихо! Что вы так разорались?! Нас всего двое, и мы ничего вам не сделаем!

РИМУС (видит, что местные просто не слышат Фиону из-за собственных воплей, направляет палочку на одну из особенно визгливых дам): Силенсио!

 

У «жертвы» его магии тут же пропадает голос, и она только испуганно открывает и закрывает рот. Римус таким же манером заставляет замолчать еще двух крикунов, и остальные местные жители успокаиваются сами. Что не мешает им по-прежнему враждебно смотреть на незванных гостей.

 

РИМУС: Не надо нас бояться, мы вас не обидим!

МЕСТНАЯ ДЕВУШКА (указывает на тех, кто потерял голос): Да?! А с ними вы что сделали?!

МЕСТНЫЙ ПАРЕНЬ (хихикнув): А может, оно и к лучшему? Они орать ни на кого больше не будут!

 

Некоторые обитатели небоскреба смеются, другие неопределенно хмыкают.

 

РИМУС: Я верну им голос, если вы поможете нам в одном деле.

ПЕРВАЯ МЕСТНАЯ ЖЕНЩИНА: Объясните сначала, кто вы такие?

ФИОНА (осторожно): Мы приплыли сюда на лодке. Издалека. (видит, что местных это объяснение не удивляет, и начинает рассказывать более уверенно) С нами приехали еще двое, но на нас напали акулы. Один наш друг сильно поранился, и нам нужна ваша помощь.

ПЕРВАЯ МЕСТНАЯ: А где он? И когда это произошло?

РИМУС: Они остались вот в этой комнате. (машет рукой назад) А случилось все… наверное, минут тридцать прошло, да, Фиона? Пока мы плыли, пока сюда забирались…

 

Кто-то из местных ахает, и у многих на лицах появляется выражение сочувствия.

 

ВТОРАЯ МЕСТНАЯ: Если прошло уже полчаса, вашему другу вряд ли можно помочь. От акульего яда обычно вообще через минуту умирают.

ФИОНА (уточняет): Он акульим плавником порезался.

ВТОРАЯ МЕСТНАЯ: Не важно, у них и плавники, и зубы ядовитые.

РИМУС (перепуганно): И что, неужели ничего нельзя сделать?! Здесь есть целители? Или врачи? Хотя бы посмотрите на него!

ПЕРВАЯ МЕСТНАЯ (быстро направляется в указанную Римусом комнату): Сейчас я попробую ему помочь.

 

Римус с Фионой и большинство местных бегут за ней и находят эльфов в том же положении, в каком они их оставили. Трандуил лежит на полу, положив голову на колени Галадриэли, и тяжело дышит. Сама же Галадриэль пытается поддерживать его силы целительской магией.

 

МЕСТНАЯ МЕДИЧКА (подбегает к ним и начинает осматривать Трандуила): Ну конечно же, это акулий яд, все симптомы на лицо! (удивленно) Даже странно, что он до сих пор не умер… (еще удивленнее) Как же вы говорите, что он только что порезался – этому порезу как минимум несколько дней!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Мы умеем заживлять раны очень быстро.

МЕДИЧКА: Как это? Ладно, не важно. Если вы это можете, значит, у вас более сильный организм. Тогда понятно, почему яд на него так медленно действует. (оборачивается к своим соплеменникам) У кого еще остался антидот – быстро несите сюда!

ВТОРАЯ МЕСТНАЯ: Так ведь кончилось все! Мужики же именно за лекарствами и уплыли!

МЕДИЧКА: Я знаю! Но хоть у кого-то могла остаться пара ампул?

РИМУС: Господа, мы для вас сделаем все, что захотите, только, пожалуйста, помогите ему!!!

 

Но местные жители лишь молча качают головами – то ли противоядия и правда ни у кого нет, то ли они не хотят делиться им с чужаками.

 

ФИОНА: А когда вернутся ваши мужчины?

ЕЩЕ ОДНА МЕСТНАЯ: Должны завтра. Если у них все в порядке будет…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Тут поблизости есть бывшая больница. Там не может быть таких лекарств?

МЕДИЧКА: Мы там были и уже все оттуда забрали. Поэтому теперь ездим в дальние дома.

РИМУС: Но вдруг там хоть что-то завалялось, вдруг вы не заметили!

МЕДИЧКА: У нас тут каждая таблетка на вес золота, мы не могли пропустить. Мы даже в затопленные этажи нырнуть пытались!

РИМУС: Я могу нырнуть в затопленные этажи! То есть, могу дышать под водой. (видит, что местные смотрят на него в недоверием) У вас есть лодка? Нашу акулы потопили. Поплыли туда, и я попробую что-нибудь найти!

МЕСТНЫЙ ПАРЕНЬ: Лодка есть. Поплыли.

 

Местные жительницы начинают спорить о том, можно ли доверять пришельцам и плыть с ними. В это время парень, решивший им помочь выглядывает в окно и замечает глыбу льда с замороженными внутри акулами.

 

ПАРЕНЬ: Вау, а это что такое?!

 

Все бросаются к окнам и удивленно ахают.

 

ФИОНА: Ну мы же сказали, что на нас напали акулы. Вот это они и есть.

ПЕРВАЯ МЕСТНАЯ: Оставьте их нам, и тогда мы дадим вам лодку.

РИМУС: Да пожалуйста!

ВСЕ МЕСТНЫЕ ХОРОМ: Ура!!!

ПАРЕНЬ: Все, я за лодкой! Сейчас ее сюда подгоню! (убегает)

 

Вскоре к окну подплывает достаточно большая лодка, в которой сидит этот парень и местная медичка. Участники шоу осторожно спускают в нее из окна Трандуила, который уже находится в полубессознательном состоянии и только тихо постанывает. Затем Фиона и Галадриэль тоже перелезают в лодку. Римус лезет в окно последним, но его вдруг хлопает по плечу одна из женщин, которых он лишил возможности говорить.

 

РИМУС: Ах да, извините!

 

Он взмахивает палочкой и отменяет действие всех своих заклинаний. Кто-то из местных бормочет, что «лучше бы он так все оставил», но Римус этого уже не слышит – он забирается в лодку и вместе с местным молодым человеком садится на весла, и она отчаливает от небоскреба. Отплыв на некоторое расстояние, участники замечают, что местные жительницы подогнали к льдине еще две лодки, и теперь рубят лед топорами, чтобы добраться до замороженных акул.

 

ФИОНА (местным): А зачем вам акулы? Они же ядовитые!

МЕДИЧКА: Их можно приготовить так, чтобы не отравиться. А из яда сделать лекарство от других болезней. Да и крыс у нас хватает…

 

Римус и местный парень стараются грести как можно быстрее, а Галадриэль помогает лодке плыть магией своего кольца, поэтому движется она очень быстро. А на полпути к небоскребу с больницей возле лодки опять возникают дельфины, которые принимаются по очереди толкать ее вперед.

 

ФИОНА: Видимо, на Римуса они больше не дуются.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Боюсь, что мы все равно можем не успеть. Я больше ничего не могу сделать для Трэна, а он…

 

Все и так видят, что эльф совсем плох – он лежит без движения и почти не дышит и только время от времени сильно вздрагивает. Но и до нужного участникам небоскреба остается уже совсем небольшое расстояние.

 

МЕДИЧКА: Надеюсь, мы найдем там нужные ампулы…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пытаясь убедить в этом в первую очередь себя): Мы обязательно их найдем.

 

Наконец, лодка подплывает к «больничному» небоскребу.

 

МЕДИЧКА: А в прошлый раз вода была выше! Этот этаж был полностью залит.

РИМУС: Значит, вы на нем не были? Вот мы сейчас здесь и поищем… Как эти ампулы выглядят?

МЕДИЧКА: Как и все ампулы. Стеклянные, с прозрачной жидкостью внутри.

РИМУС (забирается на подоконник, поднимает палочку): Акцио ампулы с прозрачным противоядием!

 

В его сторону тут же летит несколько упаковок с разными лекарствами. Одну он ловит свободной рукой, другие падают в лодку или рядом с ней в воду, но местные жители и Фиона с Галадриэлью успевают выловить их все из воды.

 

МЕДИЧКА: Вот, вот этот самый антидот! (показывает всем одну из упаковок)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Так действуйте!

 

Медичка достает из своей сумки шприц, ломает одну из ампул и быстро вкалывает Трандуилу противоядие.

 

МЕДИЧКА: Будем надеяться, что это поможет.

РИМУС: А когда это будет известно?

МЕДИЧКА: Надо немного подождать. Наши люди, если им вовремя это вколоть, приходят в себя минут через пять-шесть. Но если вы быстрее восстанавливаетесь, то может и сразу подействовать.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Что-то я пока никакого действия не вижу.

МЕДИЧКА: А может, из-за того, что он так долго был отравлен, оно, наоборот, медленнее будет действовать…

МЕСТНЫЙ ПАРЕНЬ: А давайте пока внутрь залезем. Мы сможем еще лекарств насобирать, а его (кивает на Трандуила) на нормальную кровать положим. На следующем этаже они есть.

 

Все соглашаются, что так действительно будет лучше всего, и вплывают на лодке прямо в окно. Там все выбираются из лодки и переносят Трандуила этажом выше, где тоже расположены больничные палаты с койками. Галадриэль садится рядом с эльфом и снова принимается его лечить, но он так и лежит без сознания. Местные жители возвращаются вниз за лекарствами, Римус уходит вместе с ними, а Фиона отправляется исследовать другие комнаты на «сухом» этаже. Проходит около получаса и, наконец, Трандуил делает более глубокий вдох и открывает глаза.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: Мы все еще в шоу? (Галадриэль пытается ему ответить, но не выдерживает и начинает плакать) Судя по твоей реакции – да. Владычица, не рыдайте, это недостойно эльфийки!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пытается успокоиться): Слава Эру! Я уж думала… Хотя неважно… Как ты себя чувствуешь?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Не очень. Слабость какая-то… Но в лодке было хуже. Вы нашли лекарство, да?

 

Галадриэль, всхлипывая, объясняет ему, что произошло и где они теперь находятся.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: А с чего ты так разнервничалась? Раз ведущие не примчались меня спасать, значит, реальной угрозы для жизни не было.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А если у ведущих были какие-нибудь очередные накладки?

ТРАНДУИЛ (улыбается): Да ладно тебе. Я бы ни за что так не поступил с Леголасом. Это было бы жестоко – заставить его стать правителем Лихолесья и вести скучную королевскую жизнь. Он бы меня потом до конца времен проклинал!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тоже улыбается, через силу): Теперь понятно, в кого Леголас такой остряк! Ох, Трэн, ты бы видел себя еще пять минут назад! У тебя жар был, ты еле дышал!.. (снова начинает плакать)

ТРАНДУИЛ (про себя): Все, сцена ревности в исполнении Кэлеборна мне обеспечена! (громче) По всей видимости, на эльфов этот яд все-таки действует слабее, чем на людей. Да еще твое целительство – оно не дало мне умереть. Ну все, перестань плакать, видишь же, что я – живой! Лучше остальных позови!

 

В это время Фиона бродит по больничному коридору, заглядывая в бывшие палаты. Дойдя до конца коридора, она собирается повернуть назад, но тут перед ней неожиданно вспыхивает хорошо знакомая арка портала.

 

ФИОНА (изумленно): Так это здесь? Хм…

 

Она разворачивается и несется в палату, где остались эльфы. Как раз в этот момент оттуда ей навстречу выскакивает Галадриэль.

 

ФИОНА: Я нашла портал!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (одновременно с ней): Он очнулся!

ФИОНА: Тащи его к порталу (машет рукой к себе за спину), а я за Римусом сбегаю!

 

Галадриэль возвращается к Трандуилу, помогает ему встать и ведет все еще очень слабого эльфа к порталу. Фиона, тем временем, бежит вниз, где Римус и местные жители уже набрали кучу лекарств в непромокаемых упаковках.

 

ФИОНА: Римус, быстро наверх! Трэн ожил, портал открылся!

РИМУС (ничего не понимающим местным жителям): Спасибо вам за помощь, но мне пора (убегает вслед за Фионой)

 

Местные обитатели недоуменно переглядываются, пожимают плечами и тащат найденные лекарства к лодке. А Римус с Фионой прибегают на следующий этаж и догоняют эльфов, которые как раз добрались медленным шагом до портала. Все четверо входят в светящуюся арку, и она гаснет.

 

_в другом мире_

 

Первая команда вместе с Ли отдыхает в избушке. Лютиен и Тананда сидят в углу и о чем-то шепчутся, время от времени громко хихикая. Радагаст призвал к себе большого усатого сверчка, посадил его на кончик своего посоха и ведет с ним какую-то безмолвную, но, по всей видимости, очень интересную для него беседу. Арагорн сидит за столом и есть уже пятый по счету бутерброд с мясом, а Ли за этим же столом следит за второй командой участников через ноутбук. Входит Бланш де Дювэ.

 

Бланш: Мои скоро будут!

Ли: Да, и вижу. (отрывается от ноутбука) А скажи-ка мне, Бланш, что это за самоуправство на нашем СОВМЕСТНОМ конкурсе?

Бланш (делает невинные глаза): Какое-такое самоуправство? О чем это ты вообще?

Ли (грозно): Хорошо, спрошу прямо: кто тебе позволил давать Римусу подсказки?

Бланш (все еще изображая из себя дурочку): Какие подсказки? (замечает, что выражение лица Ли становится все более страшным) Хорошо, хорошо, не злись! Я все-то дала им один намек! И они все равно его не поняли, а портал случайно нашли!

Ли (монотонным голосом): Правила этого совместного конкурса разрабатывались нами обеими, и утверждали мы их вдвоем. В них черным по белому было сказано, что команда эльфов, амберитки и оборотня получать подсказки не будет, и ты, Бланш, с этим согласилась. А потому твоя подсказка, сделанная после окончательного утверждения правил, будет рассматриваться, как нарушение условий договора, что, по законам данного измерения, карается…

Бланш (поначалу слушает Ли, растерянно хлопая глазами, но потом, сориентировавшись, перебивает ее и принимается вещать не менее лекторским тоном): Прежде, чем обвинять меня в нарушении договора посредством сделанной мною подсказки, необходимо дать точное определение самому понятию «подсказка». Подсказка – это некая фраза или действие, помогающая кому-либо сделать что-либо. Однако мои слова о том, что участники должны найти дом, в который трудно попасть и из которого еще труднее выбраться, могли не только не помочь им найти нужный дом, но, наоборот, еще сильнее их запутать. И в конечном итоге оказалось, что эта фраза действительно ничем им не помогла. Поэтому твои обвинения…

Ли (возмущенно): Даже если так, значит, ты пыталась помешать второй команде выполнить задание!

Бланш (упирает руки в бока): А в договоре не сказано, что им нельзя мешать!

Ли: Не может быть! (бежит к ноутбуку, открывает нужный файл) М-да, как это я упустила… (поворачивается к Бланш) А если я сейчас Тирр позову?

Бланш (пугается, но виду не подает): И оставишь своих участников шоу на растерзание Мриярр?

Ли: Хм…

Бланш: Вот именно.

 

Четверо участников уже давно оторвались от своих дел и с любопытством слушают этот спор.

 

АРАГОРН (девушкам): А наши ведущие друг друга стоят! Молодцы!

 

Дискуссию о нарушениях договора прерывают появившиеся члены второй команды. Все четверо в мокрой одежде, Трандуил опирается на плечо Римуса, у Галадриэль заплаканные глаза.

 

Бланш (заботливо): Ну как вы все? Помощь кому-нибудь нужна? Медицинская или магическая?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А то вы не знаете!

ТРАНДУИЛ (опускается на стул): Спасибо, что предложили. Но мы уже сами со всем справились.

Бланш: Я на всякий случай. (достает из кармана маленькую бутылочку и протягивает ее эльфу) Вот, выпейте – это поможет вам окончательно восстановиться.

ФИОНА (расправляет складки своего мокрого платья): Мне прям даже неловко уже об этом просить…

РИМУС (иронично): Неужели вам может быть неловко?

ФИОНА: Очень редко – может.

РИМУС (принимается за сушку одежды, но внезапно хватается за поясницу): Что-то мне после всех этих конкурсов нехорошо.

Бланш: А что именно плохо?

РИМУС: Да нет, наверное, я просто очень устал. (продолжает сушить)

ТАНАНДА: А скажи-ка мне, Бланш, что это за идиотские условия у нас были в первом конкурсе? Почему портал оказался в библиотеке?

ФИОНА: И почему у нас он оказался в больнице?

Бланш: А вы что же, так и не догадались? Ну как же? Средиземцы, вы меня разочаровываете! Куда Гэндальф первым делом поскакал, когда начал подозревать, что с кольцом Бильбо не все в порядке?

АРАГОРН: Ну да, в Гондор, в королевское книгохранилище.

Бланш: Чаще всего так и бывает. Светлые силы бегут в библиотеку, чтобы узнать побольше про особенности темных. Честно говоря, я была уверена, что вы сразу это поймете.

РАДАГАСТ: Не знаю, как там обычно светлые поступают, но я всю информацию спрашиваю у зверей и птиц, и они меня еще ни разу не подводили. И в очереди для этого стоять не надо.

ФИОНА (неохотно признается): А с больницей мы, пожалуй, могли бы сообразить. Чтоб туда попасть надо как минимум заболеть, а вот чтобы выписаться…

ТАНАНДА: А по мне – так обе загадки дурацкие! В следующий раз…

РИМУС (перебивает ее): Слушайте, я все-таки странно себя чувствую. (снова хватается за спину и морщится) Да что такое? (прислушивается к себе) О, Господи! (в озарении хлопает себя по лбу и поворачивается к Ли и Бланш) Ведущие, девушки, КАКОЙ В ЭТОМ МИРЕ СЕЙЧАС ЛУННЫЙ ДЕНЬ???

Ли и Бланш (смотрят друг на друга, потом на Римуса, хором): Не знаю!!!

Ли (автоматически): Четырнадцатый или пятнадцатый, кажется… (доходит, что это значит, испуганно) Ой!

 

Эльфы и Фиона, услышав это, машинально поворачиваются к окнам. В одно из них видно, что как раз в этот момент над лесом всходит луна. Полная.

 

РИМУС (из последних сил сдерживает свое превращение в волка): Уходите! Бегите отсюда!!! Нет, стойте!!!

 

Он сам бросается к двери и вываливается из избушки наружу. Ли, оказавшаяся ближе всех к выходу, захлопывает за ним дверь и задвигает тяжелый засов. Слышно, как на улице Римус громко кричит, а затем этот крик переходит в дикий волчий вой.

 

Бланш (болезненно вздрагивает и закрывает лицо руками): Что я наделала! Как я могла об этом не подумать! Я же проверили лунный цикл во всех конкурсных мирах – а про этот мир забыла!

Ли: Успокойся, мы с тобой обе виноваты. Ты же помнишь, в какой спешке все готовилось.

ТАНАНДА: Так ведь ничего совсем уж страшного не случилось? Ну побегает он там, повоет – а потом обратно превратится!

РАДАГАСТ: Только нам теперь из дома не выйти, пока луна на убыль не пойдет.

ЛЮТИЕН: Ли, вы ведь можете портал открыть!

Ли: В том-то и дело, что не могу! Порталы – на улице. Отсюда я могу их только активировать. (лезет в ноутбук) Сейчас я выясню, сколько времени нам тут сидеть. Может, и не очень долго.

 

С улицы снова доносится волчий вой. Бланш опять вздрагивает.

 

ФИОНА (обращаясь к Бланш): А вы сами на полную луну не реагируете?

Бланш (мотает головой): Нет. На нее реагируют только вервольфы, а все остальные оборотни всегда превращаются по собственному желанию.

ТАНАНДА: И это здорово! Одного невменяемого хищника нам более, чем достаточно.

ЛЮТИЕН (пихает ее в бок): Черствая ты все-таки!

ТАНАНДА: Но мы все равно не можем сейчас ему помочь. Вот когда полнолуние кончится, я готова с ним нянчиться. А пока – какой смысл переживать, если можно поберечь нервы?

 

Римус Люпин на улице продолжает выть и рычать, а потом на дверь избушки неожиданно обрушивается сильный удар. Все испуганно подпрыгивают.

 

ЛЮТИЕН: Надеюсь, эту дверь он не выломает?

РАДАГАСТ: Не должен. Она крепкая, дубовая: даже очень сильному волку такое не под силу. Вот если бы он в медведя превращался – тогда мог бы.

 

Римус снова бьет в дверь, и в избушке начинают дребезжать оконные стекла.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (Радагасту): А вы не ошибаетесь?

Ли (не отрываясь от ноутбука): Оборотень в полнолуние сильнее, чем обычный волк, но эту дверь ему все равно не высадить. Не паникуйте.

ТРАНДУИЛ (после полученного от Бланш лекарства заметно повеселел): Выходит, наша задача – просто пересидеть осаду?

Бланш (обреченно): Это когда же мы теперь на свои шоу вернемся?

Ли: Ну, ты на свое шоу можешь и опоздать. У тебя там хотя бы все участники вменяемые.

Бланш: Зато у меня всего одна заместительница, а у тебя и Тирр, и несколько ведущих.

Ли (радостно): Все, нашла! Луна зайдет через три с половиной часа! И ты, Бланш прибудешь в ваше измерение поздно вечером. А мы вообще будем совсем не долго отсутствовать.

 

Все вздыхают с облегчением.

 

ТАНАНДА: Чем тогда займемся?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Я бы что-нибудь съел, но вижу, что здесь уже ничего не осталось.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ага, Элессар, похоже, смел все подчистую.

АРАГОРН (обиженно): Я не один ел, они (кивает на участников своей команды) тоже!

ЛЮТИЕН: Я очень мало взяла, это все ты!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ладно, только не ссорьтесь. Иначе за три часа мы тут без всяких вервольфов друг друга перегрызем.

ТАНАНДА: Давайте тогда что-нибудь рассказывать! А то ведь со скуки помрем!

 

Новый удар в дверь заставляет ее затрещать. Затем следует несколько ударов в стены, тоже столь сильных, что ведущим и участникам кажется, будто бы вся избушка начинает ходить ходуном.

 

АРАГОРН: Что-то мне подсказывает, что скучно нам этой ночью не будет.

ЛЮТИЕН: А если он окно разобьет!

Ли: Не каркай!

 

Снова раздается удар в дверь, сопровождаемый жутким воем. Скобы, в которые вставлен засов, трещат и слегка расшатываются.

 

Бланш: Что-то он для оборотня и правда чересчур сильный. (вздыхает) И почему такому замечательному мужчине так не везет?!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво): От судьбы не уйдешь. Он ведь уже чуть было не попал под полнолуние в первом конкурсе.

Ли (озаренно): Поэтому, скорее всего, он теперь так сильно буйствует. Там, в первом мире, он уже начал изменяться, но процесс остановился, а теперь его еще одним полнолунием накрыло…

Бланш: И что с ним теперь будет?

Ли: Не бойся, С НИМ ничего страшного не будет – он просто в этот раз станет еще сильнее беситься. Что, собственно, и происходит. А вот что будет с нами, если он все-таки высадит дверь…

 

Словно в ответ на ее слова, Люпин опять со всей силы лупит по двери. Гвозди, которыми к ней прибиты скобы, немного выдвигаются наружу. Лютиен не выдерживает и испуганно кричит.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Без паники!

ФИОНА: Бурый, ты же приручаешь зверей! Неужели ты не можешь его утихомирить?!

РАДАГАСТ: Он не животное, он – разумное существо.

ЛЮТИЕН: Но сейчас-то он не разумный!!!

РАДАГАСТ: Все равно, над такими, как он, я власти не имею.

 

Еще один удар в дверь.

 

Ли: Ну а дверь заколдовать вы тоже не можете? И окна…

РАДАГАСТ: Я попытаюсь.

 

Он начинает какие-то манипуляции со своим посохом, но никакой пользы они не приносят – оборотень по-прежнему яростно бросается на дверь, и она все сильнее расшатывается под его ударами. Лютиен кричит, не переставая, Фиона прячется в самый дальний от двери угол, Ли копается в файлах ноутбука в надежде найти там какой-нибудь способ защиты от вервольфов, Арагорн подскакивает к двери с мечом наготове.

 

Бланш (бросается к Арагорну): Нет! Ты его убьешь!!!

АРАГОРН: А иначе он убьет нас!

Ли: Бланш, его можно убить только серебряным оружием. А у нас его нет.

Бланш: И хорошо, что нет! (Арагорну) Убери меч, ты его покалечишь, а оказать ему потом помощь будет уже некому!

ТРАНДУИЛ (глубокомысленно): Ну что же, один эльф-вампир у нас уже есть. Теперь у него будут товарищи по несчастью.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не думаю. Бланш права – если он так сильно разъярен, он нас не просто покусает, а в клочья разорвет.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Я не столь пессимистичен. Хоть кто-нибудь да выживет.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А ты уверен, что это – оптимистичный вариант?

ТАНАНДА (слышит их разговор): Интересно, а тролль может стать оборотнем?

Ли (откладывает ноутбук): Достоверно известно, что обратиться может только человек. Эльф, я думаю, тоже – раз уж вампиры из них получаются, то почему бы с вервольфами должно быть по-другому? А что касается троллей, майаров, кицунэ и амберитов, то это мы скоро выясним опытным путем.

ТРАНДУИЛ (поворачивается к ней): Я правильно понял – защиты в этом случае не существует?

 

Ли молча кивает. Римус, судя по всему, наваливается на дверь с разбегу. Видно, что засов и петли доживают свои последние минуты. Все находящиеся в избушке отбегают к дальней стене, кладут на бок стол и прячутся за ним как за щитом.

 

ТАНАНДА: Блин, ну почему он на наш дом бросается?! Нет бы в лес убежать!

РАДАГАСТ: Инстинкт хищника. Он чует, что в доме засели живые существа, и пытается до них добраться.

ЛЮТИЕН: А может, призовете кого-нибудь из леса, чтобы они его от нас отвлекли? Зайца какого-нибудь!

РАДАГАСТ: Не могу, вся местная живность отсюда слишком далеко.

 

Дверь под очередным ударом снова трещит, и ее верхняя петля отваливается от дверного косяка.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Все. Сейчас начнется.

ЛЮТИЕН: Ну сделайте же хоть что-нибудь!!!

Бланш (все это время прижималась к стене с жутко-бледным лицом, но теперь неожиданно для всех выскакивает вперед): Я попробую его отвлечь! Только не мешайте мне!!!

 

Римус вновь обрушивается на дверь, засов и вторая петля не выдерживают, и дверь с грохотом падает на пол. Вервольф влетает в избушку, но Бланш в тот же миг превращается в белую многохвостую лисицу, прыгает ему навстречу и громко на него тявкает. Вервольф от такой наглости на мгновение офигевает и останавливается. Бланш, воспользовавшись этим, проскальзывает мимо него в дверной проем и снова тявкает – судя по интонации, что-то оскорбительное. Внезапно Трандуил тоже выскакивает из-за перевернутого стола и превращается в крупного рыжего лиса, который тоже облаивает Римуса и убегает. Оборотень издает громкий рык и кидается за обеими лисами вдогонку.

 

ТАНАНДА (встает и выходит на середину комнаты): Ну ва-аще… (начинает нервно смеяться)

 

Остальные участники тоже встают и выглядывают в окна и в дверной проем.

 

Ли: Они к лесу побежали. Молодцы Бланш с Трэном! Если он пробегает за ними хотя бы час-полтора, то наверняка полностью вымотается.

ЛЮТИЕН: Но он может их догнать!

РАДАГАСТ: Учитывая, что их двое – вряд ли. Они могут отвлекать его друг от друга по очереди. Думаю, они сообразят, что действовать надо именно так.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ. Надеюсь, что так и будет. Хотя мне все равно неспокойно. Трэн еще очень слаб, Бланш тоже – не образец выносливости. Не девушка, а живые мощи.

ФИОНА: Между прочим, он ведь может и вернуться. Разорвет их обоих в клочки и обратно побежит! Ли, что там насчет порталов?

Ли (мрачно): Ничего хорошего. Они не открываются. Не могу понять, почему.

АРАГОРН (все еще держа меч наготове, выходит из дома): Тогда лезем на крышу. Туда это чудо лунозависимое вряд ли сможет забраться. Ли, тут есть лестница?

 

Ли кивает и тоже выходит на улицу. Позади избушки обнаруживается приставная лестница, по которой ведущая и шестеро участников забираются на крышу. Им едва-едва хватает там места – оказавшиеся крайними Фиона и Арагорн все время требуют, чтобы остальные не толкались, потому что иначе они упадут. Впрочем, всем остальным сидеть на крыше не намного удобнее, потому что держаться там практически не за что. Тем не менее, Ли умудряется взять с собой ноутбук и начинает искать в нем информацию по порталам.

 

ТАНАНДА: Зря мы сюда влезли. Если Римус вернется и станет опять бросаться на стены, он нас запросто отсюда стряхнет.

ФИОНА: Даже если не стряхнет – думаю, он всю избушку сможет на части разломать.

Ли: Не нервничайте. Чем больше он носится по лесу, тем слабее становится. И чем позже он сюда прибежит, тем больше у нас шансов уцелеть!

ЛЮТИЕН: Ли, вы – неисправимая оптимистка. Сколько, кстати, еще времени осталось?

Ли (смотрит на часы): Два часа сорок три минуты. Но, возможно, я разберусь с порталами раньше, и тогда вы все отправитесь по домам. (снова углубляется в чтение файлов)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Кто-то должен будет остаться – вдруг оборотням помощь понадобится.

Ли (обиженно): Я же сказала – вы все отсюда уйдете. А я, естественно, останусь – ведущая я или где?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я вас именно так и поняла. Но лучше мне тоже остаться – вы ведь не целительница.

АРАГОРН: Тогда уж лучше мне. Я мужчина и воин.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не спорь со старшими.

Ли (находит нужную информацию и становится еще более мрачной): Мы все здесь останемся, пока не зайдет луна. В этом мире во время полнолуния любая магия становится нестабильной. Поэтому и порталы заблокировало.

 

Все громко вздыхают и довольно долго сидят молча – даже Тананду не тянет больше болтать. Из леса то и дело доносится волчий вой и рычание.

 

РАДАГАСТ: В такой тональности волк рычит, когда злится, что не может поймать добычу. Так что пока Трандуил и Бланш наверняка живы.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Хотелось бы в это верить.

АРАГОРН: Смотрите, кажется, это Бланш!

 

Из леса выбегает белая лисица, за которой гонится оборотень. Он почти догоняет ее и пытается схватить Бланш за один из хвостов, но кицунэ поднимает все хвосты вверх наподобие павлиньего надхвостья, и Римус лишь щелкает зубами за ее спиной. Они оббегают вокруг избушки и снова скрываются в лесу.

 

ТАНАНДА: Отлично, теперь мы знаем, что хотя бы Бланш он еще не съел.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (нервно): А где же Трэн? Неужели…

РАДАГАСТ: Трэн пока прячется и отдыхает. Я же говорил, они с Бланш наверняка решат отвлекать вервольфа по очереди.

 

Еще минут через сорок из леса снова вылетает пара бегущих хищников: на это раз впереди несется рыжий лис с одним хвостом, а за ним по-прежнему гонится оборотень. Галадриэль вздыхает с облегчением.

 

РАДАГАСТ: Ну, что я говорил! Животные очень сообразительны, гораздо сообразительнее людей и других разумных. И те, кто умеет превращаться в животных, тоже перенимают у них некоторую смекалку.

ТАНАНДА: Бланш вроде бы говорила, что она как раз – разумный зверь, который умеет превращаться в человека. В смысле, лисий облик у нее – основной.

РАДАГАСТ: Правда? Ну, тогда она должна быть особенно умной и сообразительной!

Ли: Если уж на то пошло, то растения тоже бывают разумными и очень сообразительными, не чета животным.

 

Проходит еще час. Воя и тявканья из леса больше не слышно. Потом к избушке выбегают Бланш и Трандуил вместе. Римус все еще их преследует, но теперь все трое движутся медленнее – видно, что они очень устали. Хвосты у лисиц уже не стоят торчком, а волочатся за ними по земле. К счастью, вервольф теперь гонится за ними на более дальнем расстоянии и поймать свою добычу за кончик хвоста все равно не может.

 

ТАНАНДА: А какие они оба красивые! Эльф такой яркий, рыжий, с таким длинным хвостом! А Бланш – мне прям завидно, чес-слово! Столько хвостов и все такие пушистые!

ЛЮТИЕН: Зато эти хвосты расчесывать замучаешься. Наверняка еще тяжелее, чем мои волосы.

ФИОНА: А вот интересно, как Бланш вообще это делает? Как она расчесывается в лисьем облике? Наверное, ей кто-нибудь из родных помогает.

РАДАГАСТ: Ну что вы – животные сами умеют ухаживать за шерстью. Вы когда-нибудь видели растрепанную лисицу?

ТАНАНДА (ржет): Только что! Сразу двух!

 

Все немного расслабляются и продолжают строить предположения о том, как лисы-оборотни приводят себя в порядок. Тем временем, полная луна, освещавшая всю эту картину, постепенно склоняется к горизонту.

 

Ли (в очередной раз смотрит на часы): Собственно, уже почти все. Осталось четыре минуты.

ТАНАНДА: Ура! Слезаем?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Нет, ждем, пока луна полностью не зайдет. Не хватало еще стать вервольфом в самый последний момент из-за собственной глупости!

 

В это время далеко в лесу совершенно вымотанный Римус Люпин в волчьем облике лежит на земле. Постепенно его тело начинает меняться, и к нему возвращаются человеческие черты. Бланш в лисьем облике сидит чуть в стороне, за кустами, и внимательно наблюдает за его трансформацией. Наконец, Римус полностью превращается в человека, но в сознание так и не приходит. Бланш выходит из своего укрытия и идет к нему. Она хромает на все четыре лапы, ее роскошные хвосты, серые от пыли, собирают на себя сосновую хвою и шишки, но лисица не обращает на это внимание. Она подходит к Люпину, садится рядом с ним и тоже меняет облик со звериного на человеческий. Некоторое время Бланш молча смотрит на лежащего перед ней оборотня, потом наклоняется к его губам, но в последний момент останавливается.

 

Бланш (тихим шепотом): Оно мне надо? (выпрямляется и начинает осторожно тормошить вервольфа) Римус, очнитесь! Все уже кончилось?

 

Из-за деревьев показывается рыжий лис – тоже хромающий и здорово потрепанный. Он превращается в бледного и уставшего эльфа и присаживается рядом с Римусом и Бланш.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ну как он? Жив?

Бланш: Да, только много сил потерял. Надо бы воды поискать.

ТРАНДУИЛ (кладет руки Римусу на лоб): Сейчас я ему помогу. Хотя в моем состоянии еще кого-то лечить…

РИМУС (стонет и приходит в себя): Опять… Не могу так больше… Не хочу больше жить!

Бланш: Не надо так говорить, пожалуйста! Это просто еще одно полнолуние! Все уже хорошо, никто не пострадал.

РИМУС: Точно никто? Что вообще ночью было? И где мы?

ТРАНДУИЛ: В лесу, как видите. Мы с леди Бланш заставили вас немного побегать вокруг избушки с участниками. Вы идти сможете?

РИМУС: Постараюсь.

 

Он пытается встать, Бланш и Трандуил ему помогают и, поддерживая его под руки, ведут к Ли и остальным участникам, по дороге рассказывая ему, что происходило в последние часы. Оба они, не сговариваясь, берут веселый и легкомысленный тон и выставляют все случившееся забавным и совершенно не страшным приключением, но Римус все равно мрачнеет с каждым словом и все время порывается попросить у них прощения.

 

Бланш: Мистер Люпин, да перестаньте уже! У нас с его величеством все в порядке! Нам вообще ничего не угрожало – животным ликантропия не передается!

РИМУС: Но я мог вас убить или сильно покалечить! Вы могли сменить облик и тогда я бы вас все-таки заразил!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Даже если бы вы все это с нами проделали – это было бы, конечно, очень прискорбно, но вашей вины тут все равно бы не было. Так что кончайте ныть, уважаемый маг!

РИМУС (горько вздыхает, но все же берет себя в руки): Простите. Я просто каждый раз очень нервничаю, как бы кого-нибудь не сожрать. (делает еще один глубокий вдох) Слушайте, вы идите вперед, скажите остальным, что все кончилось, а я вас догоню.

Бланш (подозрительно): Что это вы задумали?

РИМУС: Я просто хочу немного побыть один. Пожалуйста.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Он не обманывает. Пойдемте, Бланш.

 

Римус отходит в сторону, прислоняется к дереву и некоторое время стоит неподвижно. Трандуил уводит Бланш, которая то и дело оглядывается, в сторону избушки.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: Не переживайте так за него. Он действительно хочет немного успокоиться – и все.

Бланш: Да, конечно, Я вам верю.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Он вам нравится?

Бланш: Извините, но это слишком личный вопрос. Я на такие не отвечаю.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Как скажете.

Бланш: Вы все видели? Как я собиралась его поцеловать?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Считайте, что я ничего не видел.

Бланш: Если бы я это сделала, он бы в меня влюбился. Это наша особенность. Но у него есть невеста в его родном мире.

 

Трандуил молча кивает и берет ее под руку. Они выходят к избушке, и им навстречу устремляются Ли и все остальные участники.

 

Ли: Ну что? Все в порядке? Вы не ранены?

ТАНАНДА: А где Римус? Он жив?

Бланш (бодрым голосом): Все в порядке, Римус сейчас подойдет. И если кто-то скажет ему хоть слово упрека, он будет иметь дело со мной.

 

Тананда фыркает, Фиона и Арагорн обмениваются скептическими взглядами, но эльфы и Радагаст, несмотря на то, что с ними Бланш тоже в любом случае не справится, с серьезным видом кивают.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Неужели ты думаешь, что мы бы так поступили без твоих напоминаний?

Бланш (смущается): Я знаю… Я просто на всякий случай…

РИМУС (пошатываясь, подходит к домику, с удивлением глядя на выбитую дверь): Это что… я так постарался?

ТАНАНДА (жизнерадостно): Ага! Я в восторге – мой братец и то бы вряд ли так смог!

РИМУС (замечает, что Бланш мелко дрожит от холода и накидывает ей на плечи свою мантию): Так теплее?

Бланш (с чувством): Спасибо! Что бы я без вас делала?

Ли (настраивает порталы для обеих команд): Все, народ, прощайтесь, нам все уже давно пора вернуться в шоу!

ФИОНА: А баллы?

Бланш: Баллы я вам дома посчитаю – мне же сперва надо узнать, как выступили другие наши участники.

Ли: Я тоже потом все решу, сейчас нет времени.

 

Участники «Второстепенного героя» и «Выходных для владык» быстро прощаются друг с другом, жалуясь, что им не дали этого сделать по-человечески, заверяют друг друга, что были «очень рады познакомиться», и приглашают друг друга в гости, «когда эти жуткие шоу закончатся». Ли чуть ли не пинками загоняет в портал своих подопечных, Бланш утаскивает туда своих, и, в конце концов, на лесную поляну опускается почти полная темнота. О совместном шоу, которое только что закончилось, теперь напоминает только избушка с развороченной дверью.


	7. Chapter 7

**_10-й конкурс_ **

 

Появляются телезрители.

 

Лиара (оглядывается): Что за развод? Куда подевался Леголас и откуда здесь такая куча кошек?

Эрик-рурр (объясняет ей и остальным специфику конкурса)

Лиара (разочарованно): Ууууууу!!! Я столько ждала участия вместе с Леголасом, а его на мой приезд превратили в большого кота?!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (подходит к ней, длинный хвост оборачивает вокруг щиколоток девушки): Мяууу…

Лиара (задумчиво): А, возможно, это не так уж плохо?

Эрик-рурр: Начиная с этого, конкурсы будут на выбывание. Т.е., участник, занявший последнее место, сразу покидает шоу. Как вы уже поняли, Лиара участвует вместе с Леголасом, Лира - с Элрондом, Алекс помогает мне, а Даэрон и Офермод, как новички, выступают вместе.

Офермод (не очень уверенно): Но так несправедливо. И для Даэрона это - первый конкурс, и я впервые на шоу. У нас будет меньше шансов.

ДАЭРОН-рурр (философски): Такова жизнь.

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Хмм… Насколько я слышал о тебе, не думал, что ты так спокойно отнесешься к происходящему.

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Я участвую в одном шоу с внуком Лютиэн и Берена, в первом же конкурсе не осталось ни одного эльфа из моей эпохи, а меня превратили в большого кота. Думаешь, такая мелочь, как неопытный телезритель способна меня расстроить?

Эрик-рурр: Вот и славно. Учитывая отягчающие обстоятельства, собственно условия конкурса очень простые.

Мриярр (вмешивается): Надо всего лишь несколько часов пожить обычной рурровской жизнью.

Эрик-рурр (машет хвостом неопределенно вперед): За этим лесом деревня. Там надо ограбить кого-нибудь на предмет колбасы, окорока, ветчины или чего-то подобного. Потом добраться до города и провести сеанс разоружения, желательно без жертв среди местного населения. Задание понятно?

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (фыркает)

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (выдает заковыристый жест хвостом в лучших стилях Тирр)

ДАЭРОН-рурр: А зачем нам телезрители?

Эрик-рурр (косится на Мриярр): Чтобы жизнь осложнять.

Мриярр: Они должны пройти с вами все этапы конкурса, при этом не попасть в плен и не погибнуть от рук местного населения.

Лиара: Ничего себе "осложнять". Да, если я у вас тут погибну, знаете, что с вами мой дедушка сделает?!

Мриярр: Все претензии пусть Леголасу предъявляет. Ведь, если с тобой что-то случится, значит, это он не доглядел.

Лиара (грозно нацеливается пальцем на кошку): Нет, уж я прослежу, чтобы он тебе предъявил!

Мриярр (фыркает, нравоучительно): А тебе никто не говорил, чтобы обвинять в чем-то рурра, его надо сначала догнать? (стремительно стартует и длинными прыжками несется в сторону лесочка)

Эрик-рурр (малость нервно): Ай! Стоять! (одним движением захватывает Алекса хвостом и закидывает себе на спину, бежит вслед за Мриярр)

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (встревожено): Не зря ведущий так подпрыгнул. Надо и нам от них особо не отрываться.

Лиара (умиленно): Ой, Ласик, я на тебе покатаюсь! Какая прелесть!

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (строит до комичного несчастную мордочку)

ДАЭРОН-рурр (вздыхает, Офермод): Миледи, поскольку я вряд ли столь искусно владею собственных хвостом, как врожденные кошачьи, не будете ли вы столь любезны, самостоятельно взобраться мне на спину?

Офермод (кивает, залезает на рурра)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (Даэрону, умиленно): Ишь, какие мы вежливые и предупредительные. Сразу видно, что нет у тебя богатого опыта участия в реал-шоу.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (рискует повторить трюк Эрика с хвостом и усаживает Лиару к себе на спину)

Лиара: Ох! Осторожнее, ты меня чуть не уронил.

Лира (не дожидаясь подобной попытки от Элронда, сама взбирается к нему на спину)

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр, ДАЭРОН-рурр и ЭЛРОНД-рурр (трусцой бегут в сторону леса)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (хмуро, Леголасу): Ну, молодое поколение, насколько я понимаю, ты у нас главный рурровед. Что скажешь на счет конкурса?

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: Жаль, что здесь нет Тирр. Мри - не очень удачный пример для подражания и вряд ли будет давать полезные советы.

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: До этого я и сам додумался. А более конструктивные идеи имеются? Не зря же ты столько с той кошкой возился. Даже, как Трандуил жаловался, в Лихолесье ее пару раз притаскивал.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (задумывается): Ну, во-первых, надо иметь ввиду, что нормальный человек при виде нас в таком облике начнет пугаться, кричать "чудовище" и стрелять из чего под руку подвернется.

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Миленькая перспектива. А почему это они так? Ведь симпатично зверушки выглядят.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (по привычке пытается пожать плечами, от этого движения Лиара чуть не сваливается)

Лиара (Леголасу): Осторожнее! (Даэрону) Потому что в большинстве миров от таких крупных хищников привыкли ожидать голодного нападения, а не высокоинтеллектуальной беседы.

ДАЭРОН-рурр: А если подойти и объяснить, что мы вполне разумные и совсем не голодные? Или это запрещено правилами конкурса?

Лира: Эрик вроде ничего такого не говорил. Можно попробовать.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: Как рассказывала Тирр, местное население обычно почему-то крайне недоверчиво относится к таким заявлениям и пугается еще больше. Хотя я и сам этого не понимаю. Ведь говорящая кошка не может быть дикой, нет?

Лира и Лиара (дружно вздыхают)

Лира: Иногда неведомое пугает еще больше.

Лиара (поддерживает): Боюсь, Тирр права. И на говорящих трехглазых кошко-гепардов переростков местные отреагирую еще хуже, чем просто на неизвестное зверье.

Офермод (тихо): А если мы сделаем вид, что рурры - это наши ручные животные? Тогда в них никто стрелять не будет.

Лиара (воодушевленно): Гениально! Ласик, будешь моим ручным котиком?

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (фыркает)

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Боюсь, у нас нет другого выхода. Если мы не хотим лишних проблем - придется прикидываться дрессированными.

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Ладно, с первой проблемой все понятно. (Леголасу): А во-вторых?

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: Во-вторых будет, когда до города доберемся. Сейчас нам бы деревню без потерь преодолеть.

 

_в деревне_

 

Мриярр (взлетает на дерево и, перескакивая по веткам и крышам домов, бежит в центр)

Эрик-рурр (гонится за ней): /Стой! Что ты творишь?!/

Мриярр: /Усложняю жизнь нашим конкурсантам, что же еще?/

Эрик-рурр (укоризненно): /Ну зачем ты так? Им и без тебя нелегко будет!/

Мриярр: /Отстань, зануда/ (прыгает на как раз выходящего из шинка мужика)

МУЖИК (ойкает и катится по земле)

Мриярр (вовремя отскакивает, что бы не пачкать шерстку, начинает скалить зубы и рычать на мужика)

МУЖИК (ползком добирается обратно до двери в шинок): Караул!!! Трехглазая тигра!!!

Мриярр (оскорбленно): /Какая еще тигра? Он что - дальтоник? Пантеру я еще могу понять, но попутать меня с тигром???/

Эрик-рурр (с крыши): /Скажи спасибо, что похуже не обозвал/

МУЖИКИ (выбегают из шинка): Бей волка!

Мриярр (от удивления садится на хвост, вслух): Кого?!!!

МУЖИКИ: Аааа!!! Оно еще и говорящее! (быстро перестраиваются) Бей демона!!! (с чем под руку подвернется начинают наступать на кошку. Под руку подвернулись в основном вилы, косы и рогачи)

Мриярр (развлекается в лучших стилях Тирр. Мужиков слишком много и они мешают друг другу. Многие из них нетрезвы. Кошка же намного быстрее и читает их намерения в будущих событиях. Через несколько минут все древки от оружия нападающих аккуратно разрезаны, а сами "рурро-ловцы" весьма существенно поцарапаны)

МУЖИК1: Ребяты, отступаем! Надодть охотников звать.

МУЖИК2: И кузнеца с помощником.

МУЖИК3: И Пашку-пекаря. Он, даром, что булочник, а по молодости на медведя с голыми руками ходил, глядишь, и эту вертихвостку прищучит.

Мриярр: Вертихвостку?! (прыгает и кусает третьего мужика за ногу, отплевываясь) Тьфу! Я вам сейчас всем покажу! Никому мало не покажется! (мчится в сторону птицефермы)

МУЖИК1: Держите зверя! Оно разорять нас побежало!

Эрик-рурр (риторически): И за что мне это? (прыгая по крышам, пытается не отстать от Мриярр)

Мриярр (по ходу дела мысленным усилием взрывает пару стоящих у дороги тракторов и сталкивает проходившую мимо девушку в колодец)

ДЕВУШКА: Аааа!!! (падает вниз)

Эрик-рурр (сигает следом, наскоро залечивает травмы девушки, и убедившись, что та держится за ведро и не утонет, пытается выбраться из колодца)

ДВА МУЖИКА (заметили прыгнувшего в колодец рурра и, пока тот разбирался с девушкой, притащили большой лист железа и накрыли им колодезное отверстие)

Эрик-рурр (ударяется лбом о железо): Что за…?

ДВА МУЖИКА (накладывают на лист сломанный радиатор, несколько камней, выкинутое ведро с давно застывшим цементом и прочий тяжеловесный мусор)

Эрик-рурр (мрачно): Приехали. (медленно скользит на когтях вниз)

ДЕВУШКА (внизу, возле ведра, испуганно): Мммамммма!

Эрик-рурр: Не бойся, не съем я тебя. Я не питаюсь такими очаровательными мокрыми леди.

ДЕВУШКА (мимо воли хихикает): Я не леди, я Марина.

Эрик-рурр: Ну, вот и познакомились. (плюхается в воду) Чччерт!

МАРИНА (сочувственно): А ты плавать не умеешь?

Эрик-рурр (барахтается): Сложный вопрос. В человеческом обличье - вполне, а вот в кошачьем не очень получается.

МАРИНА: Так ты не настоящий зверь? Тебя в него превратили? Кто? Злая колдунья?

Эрик-рурр: Ну… можно и так сказать. Та красавица, что тебя в колодец скинула.

МАРИНА: Так она тоже не совсем кошка? Она - всамделишная ведьма, да? (восхищенно) Прям как в сказке!

Эрик-рурр: Ага. Мрачная такая сказочка. ЭПП называется.

МАРИНА: Что такое "эпп"?

Эрик-рурр: Не бери в голову. (цепляется одной лапой за ведро, оценивающе смотрит на веревку, со вздохом) Боюсь, я слишком тяжелый.

МАРИНА (восторженно): А ты - принц?

Эрик-рурр: Что? А… Ну, нет… Наверное. Но сестра у меня - королева.

МАРИНА: И чтобы расколдовать, тебя надо поцеловать? (тянется к морде рурра)

Эрик-рурр (шарахается в сторону): Не надо меня целовать! (булькает и уходит под воду)

МАРИНА (ловит рурра за хвост): Не смей тонуть!

Эрик-рурр (подпрыгивает): Ай! Больно же! (в прыжке ухитряется уцепиться когтями за узкую щель на стыке двух бетонных колец, тихо) Долго я так не провишу. (мысленно) /Леголас!/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: /Что?/

Эрик-рурр (смущенно): /Извини, что отвлекаю от конкурса, но ты часом не знаешь, а Тирр умеет плавать?/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (задумывается): /Насколько я помню, да. Кажется, она что-то такое рассказывала, как с одной из своих дочек случайно выпала из перехода посреди океана…/

Эрик-рурр (перебивает, радостно): /Спасибо!/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (подозрительно): /А зачем это вдруг тебе так срочно понадобилось знать, плавают ли рурры?/

Эрик-рурр (отмалчивается)

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (с нажимом): /Ведущий, не темни/

Эрик-рурр (вздыхает): /Да все нормально, правда. Теперь, когда я точно знаю, что теоретически рурры могут плавать - в два счета научусь/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: /Куда там Мриярр тебя засунула?/

Эрик-рурр: /Это не она. Я сам свалился. (после паузы) Не без ее помощи, конечно. Но, не надо ко мне идти, тут слишком опасно. (спохватывается) Ох, что-то я не то сказал/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (хмыкает): /Это точно. Через пять минут буду у тебя/

Эрик-рурр (сокрушенно): /Если местные ненароком пришибут Леголаса - оставаться мне большим котом до конца дней/

МАРИНА: Почему ты замолчал? Устал, бедненький?

Эрик-рурр (озаренно): Интересно, а мои колдовские способности сохранились в кошачьем облике? (пристально смотрит на воду, та стремительно замерзает)

МАРИНА (дергается, но все равно оказывается наполовину вмерзшей в сплошную глыбу льда, со слезами в голосе): Что же ты наделал? Мне холодно!

Эрик-рурр (спрыгивает на лед): Ой, извини, не подумал (размораживает лед непосредственно вокруг девушки)

МАРИНА (выбирается из лужи на целый лед возле Эрика, с запредельным восхищением): Так ты еще и волшебник? Как в Гаррипотттере? А где твоя волшебная палочка?

Эрик-рурр (вздыхает): Волшебник настоящий, придворный. А палочками никогда не пользовался. Если честно - не умею.

МАРИНА (хлопает в ладоши): Уй, как здорово! А расскажи что-нибудь из жизни придворного волшебника!

Эрик-рурр (с обреченным вздохом начинает рассказывать)

 

_на краю деревни, чуть раньше_

 

Участники с телезрителями подходят к деревне.

 

Лира (вглядывается в поднимающиеся клубы дыма от горящих тракторов, наивно): Ой, наверное, там что-то случилось.

Лиара: Скорее всего, несчастье по имени Мриярр.

Алекс (выходит из-за крайнего забора): Вы уже здесь?

Офермод: А где Эрик?

Алекс: Не знаю. Когда он за Мриярр на деревья полез, я с него свалился и вас ждал.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: И что эта кошка уже успела тут натворить?

Алекс: Судя по крикам, и как все бодро побежали в центр деревни - ничего хорошего. Но пока, похоже, вся ее деятельность сосредоточена на другом конце селения. Поэтому предлагаю вам по- быстрому утащить, что положено, в крайних домах и сматываться отсюда.

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (морщит нос): Это неспортивно.

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Зато эффективно.

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: То-то ты всегда выбирал самые прямые пути к цели, не считаясь с последствиями.

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Я попрошу!

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (ни слова ни говоря, аккуратно хвостом ссаживает Лиару на землю, прыгает на ближайшее дерево и уносится к центру деревни)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: А этого рыжика куда понесло?

Лиара (эльфо-руррам, решительно): Так, давайте быстренько тащите свою колбасу, и будем убегать. А то что-то у меня нехорошие предчувствия.

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Вот не хватало, что бы мне указывали всякие посторонние дамочки! Своим Леголасом надо было командовать, пока он не сбежал. (гордой поступью направляется к улице, ведущей в центр)

Лира (со спины Элронда, тихо): Ох, не к добру это.

ДАЭРОН-рурр (задумчиво изучает крайний дом): Ну, и как туда забраться?

Алекс (с энтузиазмом): Окно можно выбить!

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Фи!

Лиара: Или через дымоход залезть. Если там, конечно, сейчас печка не топится.

Алекс: Какой идиот будет топить в такую жару?

ДАЭРОН-рурр (неуверенно): А я пролезу в дымоход?

Лиара и Офермод (хором): Да!

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Что-то не нравится мне ваш энтузиазм.

Алекс (провокационно): Но ты же хочешь конкурс пройти? И не вылететь на первом же испытании?

ДАЭРОН-рурр (вздыхает, разбегается и одним прыжком взбирается на крышу, принюхиваясь, крадется к дымоходу)

Офермод: Когда внутри будешь, не забудь нам дверь открыть. Мы поможем тебе колбасу с ветчиной найти.

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Что я сам колбасу не учую?

Офермод: Но не зря же вам нас в помощь выделили. Значит, для чего-то пригодимся.

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Ладно. (подходит к трубе, подозрительно) И я должен туда прыгать? А лапы не переломаю?

Лиара: Ты же рурр!

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Мда? Будто мне это о чем-то говорит. (засовывает нос в трубу, чихает) Фу! Тут грязно!

Лиара: О, Эру! Чистюли-эльфффы! Вот Леголас бы не сомневался!

ДАЭРОН-рурр (уязвленно): Да? Этот малолетний лихолесец? (прыгает вниз)

 

В доме слышен грохот, потом тишина, потом короткий стук, потом опять грохот.

 

Офермод (испуганно): Ой! Мы его там хоть не угробили?

Алекс (не очень уверенно): Не должны были.

Лиара: А если его местные пристрелили?

Алекс: Я проверял - хозяев дома нету.

ДАЭРОН-рурр (из-за двери): Все в порядке. Сейчас, только замок открою.

Офермод (облегченно вздыхает)

Алекс: А у тебя получится? Когтями-то?

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Не знаю.

 

_на другом конце деревни_

 

Мриярр (добегает до птицефермы и наводит там форменный террор - частично разбежавшиеся, частично передушенные птички, разбитые яйца, порванные заградительные сетки, сотрудницы в обмороке)

ОХРАНА ПТИЦЕФЕРМЫ (обстреливает вредительницу)

Мриярр (легко отводит пули, сама себе): /Теплый прием остальным тут я уже обеспечила, пора двигать в город/ (исчезает)

 

_возле колодца_

 

Собралась толпа и обсуждает, что делать с пойманным не то зверем, не то демоном.

 

МУЖИК1: Смолу на него вылить, на паразита!

ПАШКА-ПЕКАРЬ: Тогда уж лучше напалм - вернее будет.

МУЖИК2: Так туда же Маринка Митрофановны ведь упала. Разве не видели? Нехорошо девку жечь. Не по-людски.

МУЖИК1: Так зверь ее, видать, уже давно сожрал.

БАБКА1: Или тоже в демона превратил!

МАРИНА (кричит из колодца): Я тут, жива-здорова, и никто меня не ел! А он и не зверь вовсе. А придворный маг Атмалии, насильно в чудовище превращенный!

БАБКА1 (сокрушенно): Ну, точно, околдовал демон!

МУЖИК1 (вздыхает): Совсем нечисть девке голову заморочила. Ишь, какую ересь несет.

ПАШКА-ПЕКАРЬ: Пошел я за напалмом. У меня как раз в сарае цистерна припасена на всякий случай.

БАБКА1 (одобрительно): Вот уж до чего наш Пашка запасливый да хозяйственный!

 

_в колодце_

 

Эрик-рурр (расхаживает по льду): Кажется, сейчас нас будут жечь. Уж лучше бы ты молчала.

МАРИНА: Я же помочь пыталась.

Эрик-рурр: А получилось наоборот.

МАРИНА (всхлипывает): Я не хотела!

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: /Эрик, это ты в колодце сидишь?/

Эрик-рурр (невесело): / А кто же еще? Ты где?/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: /Тут, недалеко от вас, на дереве. Ты в курсе, что местные тебя поджарить собираются?/

Эрик-рурр (мысленно отмахивается): /Да знаю я, знаю. Лучше скажи, когда они будут на нас напалм выливать и крышку сдвинут - сможешь их отвлечь, чтобы они эту железяку забыли обратно на колодец положить?/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: /Попробую. А что, горящий напалм для тебя не проблема?/

Эрик-рурр: /Моя основная магическая специализация - как раз материальная трансмутация. Я вообще свои первые шаги в магии с превращения листочков в шелковые платья начинал. Думаю, и напалм во что-то сумею переделать/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: /Ладно, договорились. А с кем ты там сидишь?/

Эрик-рурр: /Одна девушка из местных. Надо еще позаботиться, чтобы ей под горячую руку от этих активистов не досталось/

МУЖИКИ (освобождают крышку, сдвигают, льют вниз напалм и поджигают его)

МАРИНА (пугается)

Эрик-рурр (заковыристо взмахивает хвостом, охватывавшее их пламя осыпается сотнями кусочков янтаря, по ходу дела из колодца исчезает весь лед)

Эрик-рурр и МАРИНА (падают на самое дно, сверху сыпется янтарь)

МАРИНА (от избытка чувств): Ыыый!

 

Сквозь камни начинается просачиваться вода, которая постепенно заполняет колодец. Девушка стоит уже по колени в густой смеси воды и янтаря. Рурру она достает почти до брюшка.

 

МАРИНА (нервно): Теперь из этого колодца точно никто пить не будет.

Эрик-рурр (флегматично): Зато сможете янтарь в нем добывать.

МАРИНА: Так он настоящий?

Эрик-рурр (заверяет): Настоящее некуда.

МАРИНА: Здорово! Из горящего напалма с замерзшей водой драгоценный янтарь наколдовать!

Эрик-рурр: Вообще-то строго говоря, полудрагоценный.

МАРИНА: Все равно! (зачерпывает несколько горстей янтарных камушков и рассовывает по карманам)

Эрик-рурр: Держись за меня, если не хочешь тут до первый петухов куковать.

МАРИНА (хватается за шкирку рурра)

Эрик-рурр (одним прыжком выбирается из колодца)

 

_в это же время, возле колодца_

 

Как только мужики сдвинули крышку и начали лить вниз напалм, с деревьев на них прыгает светло-желтенький огромный пантеро-кот. Бабская часть, толпящаяся у колодца, тут же с визгами начинает разбегаться. У нескольких мужиков оказываются с собой охотничьи двустволки, но Леголас, достаточно наслышанный от Тирр о способностях рурров и методах их применения, худо-бедно умудряется отводить от себя пули. Тем более, деревенские стрелки отнюдь не снайперы.

 

МУЖИКИ (переключаются на новое бедствие в лице Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (уворачивается от летящих в него палок, бутылок и камней, с третьей попытки у него получается взорвать пороховой заряд прямо в ружье, причем так, чтобы в результате не покалечить держащего оружие)

МУЖИК (отбрасывает взорвавшееся в руках ружье): Аааа!!! (ретируется)

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (проделывает тот же фокус с остальными ружьями, серьезных жертв нет, но некоторые получили незначительные травмы)

МУЖИКИ (разбегаются)

ПАШКА-ПЕКАРЬ (наступает на рурра): Ах ты погань, рыжая, ведьминская! Да я тебя голыми руками задушу!

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (убегает)

ПАШКА-ПЕКАРЬ (бежит следом)

Эрик-рурр (выскочил из колодца и с Мариной на спине несется к ее дому)

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (мысленно): /Тирр!!! Ну, почему тебя рядом нет?! Я же почти не умею быть рурром!/

 

_в деревне, чуть раньше_

 

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (идет по улице)

Лира (на его спине нервно оглядывается)

 

Из-за поворота выбегает толпа мальчишек.

 

МАЛЬЧИК1: Смотрите, это те инопланетяне, которые народ у шинка побили и птичник разрушили!

МАЛЬЧИК2: Ишь, один уже в человека превратился! Маскируются, нелюди!

МАЛЬЧИК3: Зададим им жару! (достают рогатки и начинают обстреливать рурра с девушкой камушками, которые тут же поднимают на дороге)

Лира (особо увесистый камень бьет ее в плечо и она падает на землю)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Ррррр!!!! Прыгает на мальчишек.

МАЛЬЧИШКИ (кидаются врассыпную, но продолжают обстрел)

Лира (в нее попадает еще один камень): Ай! Так же и кости поломать можно! (бежит к ближайшим деревьям, чтобы спрятаться)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (под градом камней гоняет и рычит на мальчишек)

МАЛЬЧИК2 (убегая от Элронда, пересекается с Лирой)

Лира (ловит его за ухо): Ах ты, маленький паршивец, кто вас научил по старшим из рогатки стрелять?

МАЛЬЧИК2: А ты не человек, по тебе можно!

Лира: Сам ты не человек, недоросль мелковозрастной! (отбирает рогатку и ломает)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (вконец озверев и используя длинный рурровский хвост, нападает на мальчишек, немного не рассчитав остроту его кончика и силу удара, серьезно рассекает одному из пацанов предплечье)

МАЛЬЧИК (хватается за брызжущую кровью руку и падает в обморок)

МАЛЬЧИК3: Ааааа!!! Димку зарезали!!!

МАЛЬЧИШКИ ( в панике разбегаются)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (потеряно смотрит на истекающего кровью мальчика, потом недоверчиво переводит взгляд на кончик хвоста): Как же это?! Это - я??? Я не хотел! (мечется вокруг мальчика)

Лира (подбегает, отрывает кусок от своей кофты и пытается перевязать рану): Элронд, сделай что-нибудь! Ты же эльф!

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (все еще не пришел в себя, запинаясь): Я… Я не знаю как! У меня нет рук, а эти когти… (смотрит на передние лапы) Я не представляю, как ими можно лечить!

Лира: Но Тирр же как-то удавалось! (кивает на мальчика) У него, похоже, артерия задета, и если не остановить кровь… (сама бледнеет)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Только ты еще не падай в обморок!

Лира: Я постараюсь. (продолжает зажимать рану) Сделай же что-нибудь!!!

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (нервно): Как?!!! Был бы я эльфом… А так… Что я могу?!!!

Лира (слегка истерично): Откуда я знаю? Помурчи, что ли!

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (честно начинает мурчать)

Лира: Не мог же ты одновременно и потерять эльфийские способности, и не обрести кошачьи!

 

С противоположного конца улицы бежит толпа, ведомая разбежавшимися мальчишками.

 

Лира (замечает толпу, испуганно): Ох, только этого нам не хватало!

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (искренне обрадованно): Кажется, получается! Кровь останавливается!

Лира: Бежим! (с трудом поднимает мальчишку и укладывает его на спину рурру)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Что ты делаешь? Его лучше не двигать!

Лира: Его, может, и нет. Но если мы не двинемся, из нас сейчас мокрое место сделают!

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Так оставь его тут!

Лира (в шоке): Ты что? Он же может умереть!

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: А разве его не вылечат?

Лира: Я не уверена в местной медицине. Да, бежим же, наконец!

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (слушается и мягкими прыжками несется к концу улицы, придерживая хвостом мальчика)

Лира (еле успевает следом)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (Эрику, осанве): /Ведущий, у нас тут ЧП с тяжелыми травмами у местного населения!/

Эрик-рурр (с мрачной иронией): /Да? Какая новость. А у нас тоже!/

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (раздраженно): /Ведущий, я ведь не шучу! И если что-то случится с этим несчастным ребенком, прежде всего - это вы будете виноваты. Вызывай спасателей, спецназ или кого хочешь еще, но ты должен ему помочь!/

Эрик-рурр: /А как же конкурс и твои баллы?/

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (едва ли не с рычанием): /У тебя совсем с головой плохо? Тут ребенок кровью истекает, а он о каких-то баллах!/

Эрик-рурр: /Вынужден тебя огорчить, но…/

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: /Это я тебя сейчас очень сильно огорчу! Если немедленно не заберешь нас с ребенком из этого дурдома, я тебя на клочки порву!!!/

 

_на краю деревни_

 

Офермод (слышит приближающийся со стороны улицы шум толпы, гонящейся за Элрондом и Лирой): Поторопись, пожалуйста, а то сюда бегут неприятности!

Алекс (подтягивается на перекладине забора и успевает заметить размер и степень разъяренности толпы): Даэрон, быстрее! Неприятности ожидаются в особо крупных размерах!

ДАЭРОН-рурр (открывает двери)

Алекс, Лиара и Офермод (вламываются в дом и быстро прикрывают за собой двери, пока их не заметили с улицы)

Алекс (разглядывает замок): Ух ты! Смог! А я не верил. Как у тебя получилось? С твоими когтями-то?

ДАЭРОН-рурр: А я не когтями, я мысленно.

Офермод: Ух ты, здорово!

Лиара: Ну что, пошли выполнять конкурс? Ты уже нашел холодильник?

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Кого?

Офермод (хмыкает): А говорил, что сам колбасу учуешь. (безошибочно направляется в кухню и к холодильнику.

Алекс (идет за ней, Даэрону): Кстати, ну, у тебя и видок.

ДАЭРОН-рурр (очередной раз безуспешно пытается отряхнуться от сажи)

Лиара (критически рассматривает вымазавшегося рурра): А тебе даже идет. Вместо серой получилась какая-то мраморная порода.

Офермод (замечает черные следы и грязь на полу): Фууу! Ну ты тут и насвинячил! А еще типа порядочный кот, то есть эльф.

ДАЭРОН-рурр (чуть обиженно): Сами меня в этот дымоход пихнули, а теперь еще и издеваетесь.

Офермод (деловито открывает холодильник): Так, что тут у нас? Колбасы нет, зато есть жаркое… Даэрон, кошки едят жаркое?

ДАЭРОН-рурр (сдвигает плечами)

Лиара (присоединяется к инспекции холодильника): О! Йогурты! Сметанка, блинчики! Живем!

ДАЭРОН-рурр (неуверенно): И нам все это надо вынести? А вы можете мне помогать? Или я должен самолично? И как я это понесу? В зубах?

Лиара (наставительно): Самое надежное место для похищенной колбасы - это желудок. (открывает персиковый йогурт) Алекс, хочешь окорок?

Алекс: Не откажусь. (берет одну куриную лапку)

Офермод: Даэрон, а ты чего отлыниваешь от конкурсного задания? Ешь, давай!

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Мне как-то неудобно…

Лиара: Ишь ты, в чужой дом вламываться нормально, а холодильник потрошить совесть не позволяет?

ДАЭРОН-рурр (смущенно): Я имел в виду - без вилки, без тарелки.

Офермод и Лиара (дружно хихикают)

Офермод: Бедненький, сейчас я тебе все в мисочку наложу. Блинчики будешь?

ДАЭРОН-рурр (несчастным тоном): Наверное.

 

_в деревне_

 

Эрик-рурр (осанве): /Лааас, ты где?/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: /Ведущий, меня пугает твой тон. У нас ЧП?/

Эрик-рурр: /Как ты догадался?/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: /Конкурсный опыт. И Мриярр сперла твой браслет ведущего?/

Эрик-рурр (очень удивленно): /А это ты откуда знаешь?/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: /Был бы у тебя браслет, ты бы сейчас решал возникшие проблемы, а не звал бы меня таким потерянным голосом. Что случилось?/

Эрик-рурр: /Ох… Ладно, это уже не важно… У команды Элронда возникли проблемы, и им нужна медицинская помощь. Я пока той девушке в колодце помогал, а тут еще… В общем - совсем выдохся. А голодный рурр…/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (перебивает): /Я знаю. Эту часть проблемы я понял. Уже бегу. Что-то еще?/

Эрик-рурр (с облегчением): /Нет, спасибо. Встречаемся за деревней. И побыстрее/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: /Жди!/

 

_в центре_

 

Улицы почти пустые. Те жители, что не убежали к птицеферме ловить Мриярр, присоединились к толпе, загоняющей Элронда.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (с разбегу атакует витрину продуктового магазина, разбивая ее выставленным вперед кончиком хвоста)

ПРОДАВЩИЦА (тихо падает в обморок)

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (успевает подпрыгнуть к ней и поймать ее на спину, пригибаясь, бережно скатывает ее на пол): Так-то лучше, а то не нужны нам тут лишние травмы. (исследует продуктовые запасы) Что-то местная колбаса меня не вдохновляет, а вот сыр, по крайней мере, без посторонних добавок. (быстро съедает пару головок сыра, потом насаживает третью на хвост, задумчиво) Но одной головкой трех рурров не накормишь. (оглядывается) Ладно, пусть мне и не нравятся эти сосиски, зато их тащить удобно (подцепляет на хвост две гирлянды сосисок, на выходе проглатывает пару кусков ветчины и берет в зубы самый большой) /Эрик, я уже иду!/

 

_за деревней_

 

ЭЛРОНД-рурр и Лира (выбегают в открытое поле, за их спиной из ниоткуда появляется пролесок)

Лира (оборачивается, замечает постороннее явление): А это что такое?

ТОЛПА (видит мираж рурра и девушки, бегущей вдоль пролеска, припускает следом)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (останавливается): Они нас не заметили?

Лира: Похоже на то. (бережно снимает мальчика и кладет на траву) Ох, что-то ему совсем плохо.

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Я этого ведущего точно убью!

Эрик-рурр (выходит из настоящего леса, продолжая поддерживать иллюзию, скрывающую рурров от глаз преследователей)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Где тебя носит? Или немедленно превращай меня обратно в эльфа или сам лечи этого ребенка.

Эрик-рурр (присаживается возле мальчика): По первому пункту - не могу, по второму - попробую. (сосредоточенно закрывает глаза)

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (кругами через поле бежит к остальным, останавливается, струшивает с хвоста сосиски и сыр, разжимает зубы и роняет окорок на траву)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: У нас тут ЧП, а ему лишь бы конкурс пройти!

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (фыркает): Много ты понимаешь в руррах! (встревоженно) Эрик, ты как?

Эрик-рурр (медленно): Нормально. Элронд, ты окорок будешь?

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Вот еще! Что бы я ел какие-то лихолесские недогрызки?!

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: Я попрошу! Я его не ел! Только в зубах нес!

Эрик-рурр: Вот и ладно. А мы не гордые. (быстро уплетает окорок, принимается за сырную головку)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Тьфу, как с голодного края! (подходит к мальчику, одобрительно) А молодец, вылечил!

Лира (подбегает, заглядывает под повязку): Ух ты! Даже шрама почти не осталось. А почему он не приходит в себя?

Эрик-рурр (устало): Скоро очнется.

 

От деревни, повторяя леголасовский кружный путь, добираются Даэрон-рурр и остальные телезрители.

 

Лиара: И чем вы тут без нас занимались?

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (недовольно): Преимущественно конкурс проходили, не обращая внимания на проблемы других. А некоторые ведущие вообще упорно отказывались замечать серьезность возникшей ситуации!

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (игнорируя Элронда): Эрик, а у тебя после колодца еще какие-то проблемы возникли?

Эрик-рурр: Угу. Те товарищи, которые нас сжечь хотели, прибежали к дому Марины с твердым намерением расправиться с пособницей демонов.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: И ты их разогнал? А они не вернутся, когда мы уйдем?

Эрик-рурр: Нет. Пришлось немного с их памятью поработать. Это ведь не моя родная магия, а рурровские способности мне не намного легче, чем вам даются. Тем более, это умение - одно из самых сложных и для рурров.

Офермод: А рурры и в память могут вмешиваться?

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (отвечает вместо Эрика): Теоретически - да. Но там в морально-этическом плане все слишком сложно. Даже я не могу понять, когда они считают это допустимым, а когда - нет.

Лира: А Тирр тоже вмешивалась? Во время шоу?

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: Во время шоу - нет. У них в правах и обязанностях ведущих даже специальный пункт есть, а то бы нам от Мриярр спасу не было. А вообще - видел. Когда мы на Даккирим из ОДО попали. Там Тирр захватившему нас типу мозги капитально промыла. И еще Кэрдан рассказывал, когда они Румила из орочьей крепости вытаскивали, обе кошки метальными приемчиками баловались.

Эрик-рурр (кивает на сыр с сосисками, остальным руррам): Кстати, а вы почему не едите?

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: А ты им сказал?

Эрик-рурр: Нет, а ты?

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (очень нехорошим тоном): Что сказал?

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (быстро): Ничего страшного. Просто, если неопытный в энергетических манипуляциях рурр израсходует слишком много энергии, он может впасть…

Эрик-рурр (заканчивает): Впасть в первобытное состояние. И пока толком не наесться - будет кидаться на первого встречного как на потенциальный обед или ужин.

Лиара: Ничего себе! Значит, если вас вовремя не накормить, вы нас съедите?

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: Я еще в магазине наелся. Даже с запасом.

ДАЭРОН-рурр (с сомнением смотрит на недоеденный Эриком сыр и связки сосисок): А это обязательно?

Эрик-рурр: Поверь, более чем!

ДАЭРОН-рурр (мученическим тоном): А сосиски надо со шкуркой глотать? Я ж когтями ее не сниму.

Эрик-рурр: Ну почему же? (с намеком) Может, найдется кто-то добрый и для вас их почистит?

Офермод (бодро хватается за сосиски): Конечно!

Лиара: И я хочу! (подлизывается) Ласик, ты же там не сильно объелся? Съешь еще парочку сосисочек?

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (садится в позу сфинкса и обматывается хвостом): А я не буду!

Эрик-рурр: У тебя энергетический баланс к нулю приближается. Смотри, если сейчас не поешь, инстинкты возьмут верх над разумом.

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (гордо): Я – эльф! А наше феа не подавить каким-то первобытным инстинктам!

Эрик-рурр (покладисто): Вот и проверим. Ведь в рурров до сих пор еще никого не превращали, так что пока это все только теоретические рассуждения.

Офермод (между делом скармливает Даэрону уже пятую сосиску)

Лиара (занимается тем же, на одну из сосисок покушается сама): А вкусно. С сыром. Люблю такие.

Алекс (мечтательно): Нам бы еще костерок развести, и поджарить их – вообще было бы объедение.

Эрик-рурр: На это нет времени. И сырыми не подавитесь.

ДАЭРОН-рурр (грустно, зрителям): Тогда, раз они вам так нравятся, я не буду вам рассказывать, что в эти сосиски намешано, кроме сыра и мяса.

Лиара: Откуда ты знаешь?

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Вижу.

Офермод: Как? (разглядывает сосиску со всех сторон, потом нюхает) А я ничего такого не замечаю.

Эрик-рурр (убедившись, что на сыр никто не покушается, доел его): Это у Даэрона рурровские способности понемножку прорезаются. В частности, структурное видение мира.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: Да? (пристально изучает сосиску) О! И я вижу! (переключается с сосиски на окружающие пейзажи) Ух ты! Здорово! Похоже на то, как я смотрел на мир сквозь кольцо Кэрдана, только намного понятнее и больше всего видно!

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (хмуро): Это у вас уже галлюцинации от некачественной пищи начались. Я же ничего такого не вижу!

Эрик-рурр: А у тебя хуже всех получается быть рурром.

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Вот и славно. Значит, у меня меньше шансов впасть в голодное бешенство.

Эрик-рурр: Как раз наоборот. Тело-то у тебя рурра. А, не принимая его, ты в принципе не можешь научиться его контролировать.

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (протестующе): Все я контролирую. (для демонстрации взмахивает хвостом, потом поднимает и опускает переднюю лапу) Видите?

Эрик-рурр: Я имею в виду энергетические способности.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (присоединяется): Физический уровень для рурров вообще сильно вторичен.

Лира (ласково): Ну, Элрондик, ну, пожалуйста, ну, съешь одну сосисочку.

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Рррррр!!! Моргот с вами. Съем, только отстаньте!

Лира и Лиара: Урааа!!! Элронд сдался! (наперебой пытаются запихнуть в него сосиски)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (вяло сопротивляется, но все же ест)

Офермод: А как же тогда Тирр и Мриярр? Они тоже такие скрытые людоедки?

Эрик-рурр (качает головой): Нет. Вернее, только если сами захотят. Лишь у маленьких котят рурров настолько слабый уровень контроля собственной энергетики, что они могут непроизвольно впасть в голодное одичание. Но, во-первых, котята еще не умеют толком расходовать энергию, и такое оголодание им почти не грозит. А, во-вторых, они действительно маленькие – по размеру, и от них могут пострадать только совсем небольшие существа. Именно поэтому семьи рурров никогда не живут на планетах с мелкими разумными.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: А нам достались тела взрослых рурров со всеми возможностями, но опыта – без году неделя. Отсюда и все проблемы, да?

Эрик-рурр: Угу. Ладно еще мне Ли человеческое пособие по изучению рурров перед конкурсом скинула почитать, Леголас о них и так кучу всего знает, а вот как Даэрон с горем пополам ухитряется их энергетику использовать – я вообще удивляюсь.

ДАЭРОН-рурр (хмыкает): Талант не пропьешь.

Лиара: Ых! Вот до чего шоу эльфов доводит! Уже и Даэрон шутить стал.

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Если ко всему происходящему относиться серьезно, то вообще свихнуться можно.

Эрик-рурр (деловито): Так, поскольку мы все уже доели, пора приступать ко второй части конкурса.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: Подсказки будут?

Лира: Да! И надо же мальчика обратно в деревню отвезти, а то еще дороги не найдет.

Алекс: Чтобы деревенский пацан заблудился в нескольких сотнях метров от крайних домов? Никогда не поверю!

Лира: А вдруг? Ведь это мы его сюда затащили, поранили. Теперь должны вернуть домой, а не бросать посреди поля.

Офермод (кивает на заляпанную кровью и частично разорванную на повязки одежду Лиры): Тебе в таком виде в деревню нельзя идти. Давай, я его отведу. Тем более, меня с руррами никто не видел и ни в чем плохом подозревать не будет.

Лира: Хорошо, заодно и повоспитывай его по дороге, что бы впредь не стрелял из рогатки в ближнего.

Лиара: По воспитательным процессам – это ко мне. Я этому малолетнему шовинисту сейчас так внушу, что он вообще в общество защиты животных с разбегу запишется! Офермод, я с тобой.

Эрик-рурр (машет хвостом назад и налево): Там станция. Через полчаса будет идти электричка в город. Отведите мальчишку и двигайте туда. А мы пока как раз разоружением горожан займемся.

Лира: Ох! Меня же в таком виде в вагон не пустят!

Лиара: Мы с Офермод в деревне что-нибудь придумаем.

Эрик-рурр (остальным руррам): Тогда – за мной! (большими скачками несется в сторону города)

 

_в поезде_

 

Лиара и Офермод вернулись из деревни. Офермод пожертвовала на благое дело золотой браслетик, а Лиара уговорила одну из сельских девушек купить его за чистые джинсы с блузкой и символическую сумму денег, которой едва хватило на билеты всем пятерым.

 

Лира (сочувственно): Браслета не жалко?

Офермод: У нас напротив дома в ювелирном можно такой же самый купить, если этот с концами пропадет.

Лиара: Надеешься на ведущих?

Офермод: Насколько я помню, в ОДО оставленные в конкурсном измерении вещи потом возвращали.

Алекс: Оптимистка.

Офермод: А вот проверим!

ПОЕЗД (останавливается)

Лира (смотрит в окно): Ого! Какой отряд милиции с ОМОНом. Интересно, кого они ищут?

Лиара и Офермод (переглядываются)

Лиара (Лире): Боюсь, что тебя.

Алекс: Ага. Ты же единственная засветилась, как пособница рурров.

Лира (бледнеет): Тогда вам, наверное, лучше уйти. А то ведь вместе со мной задержат.

Алекс (Лиаре и Офермод): Вы идите в следующий вагон, а я на всякий случай с Лирой останусь.

Лиара: А, может, нам удастся с ними договориться?

Алекс (смотрит на подходящих к двери людей в форме): Ой, сомневаюсь. Тем более, я все равно с ведущим участвую, а если с вами что-то случиться, то Мриярр с Леголаса и Даэрона баллы снимет.

Офермод (быстро встает, дергает Лиару): Тогда пошли быстрее! Я не хочу, чтобы Даэрон без баллов остался. Он ведь так старался честно выполнять все эти дурацкие условия.

Лира: А как же Элронд? А его баллы?

Алекс: Сам виноват. Нечего было тащить тебя в деревню и демонстрировать окружающим как свою союзницу.

Лира: Но ведь мы сами предложили идею с дрессированными руррами.

Алекс (нетерпеливо): В любом случае, если менты тебя ищут, тут мы уже ничего не сделаем, а девчонки еще могут отвертеться.

Лира (грустно кивает)

Лиара и Офермод (быстро уходят в другой вагон)

 

_недалеко от города в посадке_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр и Эрик-рурр (увлеченно хвостами рисуют схему военной базы)

ДАЭРОН-рурр (пытается не потерять нить их рассуждений)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (хмуро изучает собственный хвост)

ДАЭРОН-рурр (Леголасу): Погоди, насколько я понял, эта база находиться за городом?

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (кивает)

ДАЭРОН-рурр: А Мриярр говорила, разоружение надо **в** городе проводить. Она не придерется за нарушение условий конкурса?

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: Не знаю. Может быть, административно эта база к городу относится. Пусть потом они с Ли сами с юридическими тонкостями разбираются.

Эрик-рурр: И я даже знаю, кто кого переспорит - если дело касается юридических формальностей.

ДАЭРОН-рурр (упрямо): Но все-таки это как-то неправильно.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: Не предлагаешь же ты, в самом деле, бегать по городу и отбирать пистолеты у милиции? А тут (кивает на рисунок) почти идеальный вариант для саботажа. Старая военная база с давно якобы списанным вооружением, но которое военные параноики продолжают хранить на всякий случай. Она будто сама напрашивается, чтобы кто-то пришел и взорвал ее.

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Вы, горе-пиротехники, а вы про местное население подумали?

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: Никакого местного населения. Поблизости только одна ж/д дорога. И мы учтем расписание поездов, чтобы база взорвалась как раз, когда никого на линии не будет.

ЭЛРОНД-рурр: Я отказываюсь участвовать в этом безумии!

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр и Эрик-рурр (хором): Мы поняли.

ДАЭРОН-рурр: А что вы собираетесь делать с патрулями? Я чувствую, они там есть.

Эрик-рурр: Угу. Восемь дежурных - по двое на четырех точках.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (чуть смущенно): Даэрон, мы как раз надеялись, что ты сможешь решить эту проблему.

Эрик-рурр: Мы с Ласом обеспечим взрывы и выгоним с базы каждый по патрулю. Но еще на двоих нас просто не хватит.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: Даэрон, сможешь?

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Попробую. /Хотя совершенно не представляю - как/ А это обязательно?

Эрик-рурр: Пока конкурс не выполним, Мриярр точно нас обратно в людей не превратит и не выпустит из этого измерения.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: К тому же мы уничтожим оружие, которое могло бы быть использовано против кого-то и принести дополнительное зло в этот мир.

ДАЭРОН-рурр: Уговорили. Я постараюсь.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр, ДАЭРОН-рурр и Эрик-рурр (подкрадываются к базе)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (отошел на безопасное расстояние и бурчит о падении нравов среди современной эльфийской молодежи, и о подающих дурной пример некоторых древних эльфах, из-за которых пошли вообще все беды эльдар)

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (так же себе под нос возражает, что в данном случае пример подают отнюдь не древние эльфы, и не надо дурные привычки молодого поколения валить на кого попало)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (обиженно фыркает и убегает в степь)

Мриярр (появляется, возмущенно): Нет, ну что за наглость?! Я там в городе на них ловушки готовлю, а они тут засели, как мыши за плинтусами! Кстати, о мышках-птичках, а вы ничего не перепутали? Эта база находится **за** городом, а вам полагалось хулиганить **в** нем.

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (с улыбочкой): Поспоришь об этом с Ли.

Мриярр: Ррррррр! Ну, я вам сейчас устрою!

Эрик-рурр (проникновенно): Мриярр, ты такая красивая. Я никогда раньше не замечал, насколько у тебя изящный изгиб хвоста. Мурр. А какие грациозные лапки! И насколько безупречные коготочки!

Мриярр: Эрик ты что, ко мне пристаешь?

Эрик-рурр: Неужели, сообщить такой красавице, насколько она прекрасна - это уже значит приставать? Разве нельзя восхищаться ночной чернотой твоей шерстки только потому, что она настолько совершенна?

Мриярр (взмахивает хвостом, с заинтересованными интонациями): Эээррррик…

Эрик-рурр: А идеальная форма твоих ушек? Да, они вообще достойны кисти лучших художников!

Мриярр: Мурррр… (начинает довольно урчать)

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (машет Даэрону и они тихонько уползают в сторону базы)

Эрик-рурр (продолжает): А эти глаза! Как три бездонные колодца в иной мир….

ДАЭРОН-рурр: /Как же мы справимся без Эрика?/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: /Ты только часовых отвлеки, а с короткими замыканиями и взрывами я сам разберусь/

ДАЭРОН-рурр (трусцой бежит к часовым и издалека рычит на них)

ПЕРВЫЙ ПАТРУЛЬ (хватаются за автоматы и целятся в сторону неведомого хищника, но больше не проявляют никакой реакции)

ДАЭРОН-рурр (вздыхает): Нет, так дело не пойдет. (обходит часовых, вне поля их зрения перепрыгивает через высоченный забор с колючей сеткой, по внутренней стороне возвращается обратно к часовым и, прыгая через забор, сбивает одного из них)

ВТОРОЙ ЧАСОВОЙ (по привычке стреляет сначала в воздух, потом в рурра)

ДАЭРОН-рурр (хватает сбитого часового за руку, при этом ненавязчиво рассекая хвостом ремешок от автомата, что бы тот упал, и тащит в сторону ближайшей балки)

ВТОРОЙ ЧАСОВОЙ (обстреливает рурра)

ДАЭРОН-рурр (учитывая уроки рурроведения от Леголаса и Эрика, отводит от себя несколько пуль, но потом сбивается, и последние две побивают ему лапу и бок, спрыгивает в балку, бессознательная добыча остается лежать на самом краю)

ВТОРОЙ ЧАСОВОЙ (по рации вызывает другие патрули и сообщает им ситуацию)

ДАЭРОН-рурр (жуткой смесью рурровских и эльфийских методов пытается залечить полученные раны, худо-бедно справляется, выглядывает из балки, и, укрываясь за кустами, делает вид, что начал есть первого часового)

ЧАСОВЫЕ (совещаются, к месту ЧП бегут охранники второго и четвертого патруля)

ДАЭРОН-рурр: /Леголас, кажется, я даже перевыполнил план по отвлечению часовых. Но не представляю, как справиться с идущими ко мне вооруженными аборигенами/

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: /И не надо. Я уже взрываю. А ты убегай - рурры это умеют лучше всего/

ДАЭРОН-рурр (выскакивает из балки и, петляя, бежит по полю)

ЧАСОВЫЕ (стреляют, но все мимо)

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (на другом конце базы с рычанием из-за угла напрыгивает на последний патруль)

ЧАСОВЫЕ (отступают)

 

За спиной Леголаса раздаются первые взрывы, количество которых нарастает в геометрической прогрессии.

 

ВСЕ ЧАСОВЫЕ (правильно оценили ситуацию и разбегаются от базы)

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр (догоняет слегка прихрамывающего Даэрона): Ты как?

ДАЭРОН-рурр (отмахивается хвостом): Жить буду.

 

_в поезде, чуть раньше_

 

Лиара и Офермод идут в самый конец состава.

 

Лиара: Я вот думаю, ведь остальные пассажиры видели, что мы сидели вместе с Алексом и Лирой? А если они милиции настучат?

Офермод: Вполне возможно.

Лиара: Тогда надо сваливать! (электричка как раз останавливается на очередной платформе)

Офермод: Бежим! (в последнюю секунду выпрыгивают на перрон и смотрят вслед уходящему поезду)

Лиара: А это точно была умная мысль?

Офермод (показывает вперед , где за полями виднеется город): Смотри, мы почти доехали. Отсюда уже пешком дойти можно.

Лиара (с сомнением): Ты уверена? Я нигде не вижу дороги.

Офермод (воодушевленно): А мы - напрямик, по полю.

 

_за городом_

 

Элорнд, услышав взрывы, бежит к их источнику. Ему под лапы из пролеска выкатываются два кувыркающихся рурра

 

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (строго и подозрительно): Чем вы там занимались?

Мриярр (кокетливо): Мурр, а чем по-твоему могут заниматься кот и кошечка в укромном месте?

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (закатывает глаза): Эрик же человек! Что за извращение?!

Мриярр (отмахивается хвостом): Будут тут мне еще всякие эльфы морали читать! (вместе с Эриком бежит на звуки взрывов)

ЭЛРОНД-рурр (трусит следом)

 

_в поле_

 

Лиара и Офермод шагают по полю между грядками.

 

Офермод: И не так все страшно. Почти как по тропинке идем.

Лиара: Ага. Как трудовой десант, пригнанный на помощь колхозникам в сборе урожая.

Офермод: Жаль только, что помидоры еще не созрели.

Лиара: Тогда бы вообще была полная идиллия. (слышит первые взрывы) Похоже, это наши там… доразоружались! (мчатся на звуки взрывов)

 

_недалеко от базы_

 

Почти сталкиваются бегущие с разных сторон Леголас с Даэроном, Мриярр с Эриком и Элрондом и Лиара с Офермод.

 

Мриярр (возмущенно эльфам): Что вы натворили?! Этот склад теперь пару дней гореть будет!

ЛЕГОЛАС-рурр: Ты же сама заказывала разоружение.

Лиара: Вау! Какой фейерверк! Надо будет как-нибудь возле Олимпа для родственничков такое устроить.

Ли (появляется): Поздравляю всех с завершением конкурса.

Мриярр: Вот еще! А как же потерянные телезрители? Пусть сначала их спасут.

Ли: Алекс, можно сказать, выполнял функции помощника ведущего, так что его спасение входит в обязанности организаторов шоу (строго смотрит на Мриярр), а Лира…

Мриярр: Да! Что с Лирой? Пусть хоть ее спасают!

Ли: Элронд все равно завалил этот конкурс и выбывает из шоу, поэтому вытягивать Лиру из загребущих омон-овских лап придется тоже тебе, хвостатенькая.

Мриярр: Рррррр!!!

Ли (с ухмылочкой): Нет, конечно, если ты не можешь или не хочешь, то я уже успела найти в межмирье альтернативную команду спасателей. Мне их вызывать?

Мриярр: Вот уж зловредная водоросля! (исчезает, появляется с Лирой и Алексом, который слегка побит, Лира только напугана)

Ли: И, да. (протягивает Офермод ее браслет)

Офермод: Спасибо.

Эрик-рурр (прошу всех в портал)

 

_возле Гестбилда_

 

Появляются Мриярр, Эрик, Леголас и Даэрон. Последние - уже в естественном обличье.

 

ДАЭРОН (озирается): А где Элронд? Мы его там не забыли?

ЛЕГОЛАС (подозрительно косится на кошку): И где Ли?

Мриярр: Я его сразу в Арду отправила, чтобы под лапами не путался. А наш финансовый юрисконсульт сбежала в свою любимую операторскую - опять строить какие-то козни против моего хвоста.

Эрик (двум эльфам): Вы пока в замке подождите, скоро остальные участники подтянутся. Да, у Леголаса три балла за прошедший конкурс, у Даэрона - два. (исчезает вместе с кошкой)

ДАЭРОН (трясет головой): Бррр. Ну, и переходы. Только что толпа, взрывы и скандал, и тут же - все разбежались, только мы и пустой замок.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Поверь, это не надолго. Вот народ с конкурса вернется, и опять новые нескладушки начнутся. Почти наверняка. Разве что они там настолько умаются, что всем будет не до межконкурсного выяснения отношений.

ДАЭРОН (с иронией): Весело тут у вас.

ЛЕГОЛАС: И не говори.

****

**_Арда, 1-я эпоха_ **

 

_[куда ушла Тирр](http://www.elftower.narod.ru/epp4_tirr.htm) \- рассказ о возникших у кошки семейных проблемах._

 

Саурон, Кэрдан и Финрод появляются в горном ущелье. Как бы случайно Кэрдан и Финрод оказываются стоящими чуть в стороне и явно отдельно от Саурона.

 

САУРОН (косится на эльфов, хмыкает): Уже не доверяете?

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Всего лишь здравая осторожность. (вдыхает воздух) Море рядом.

ФИНРОД (мрачно): Да, и Ангбанд тоже.

САУРОН (ностальгично): Хорошие были времена. В последнее столетие эльфы перестали к нам ломиться, я мог спокойно сидеть в лаборатории…

ФИНРОД (с сарказмом): О, да, именно из-за эльфов все ваши проблемы.

САУРОН (искренне удивленно): А из-за кого же еще? Сколько раз вы приходили к воротам Ангбанда?

КЭРДАН (решительно): Мы отвлекаемся. Об истории Арды можно спорить годами. А мы пришли сюда искать Тирр.

САУРОН: Вы первые начали. Пойдемте, чтоб до крепости добраться, всего с нескольких скал надо спуститься. Тут недалеко.

ФИНРОД (предостерегающе поднимает руку, Саурону): Идти за тобой в Ангбанд? Кэрдан, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

САУРОН (презрительно, тихо): Трус.

ФИНРОД (только прищуривает глаза, но ничего не говорит)

КЭРДАН: Я попробую позвать Тирр по осанвэ. /Тирр! Ты здесь?/

ФИНРОД (спустя несколько секунд): Не отвечает?

КЭРДАН (качает головой): Жаль, что с нами нет Леголаса.

САУРОН: Ты сам согласился, что ему не стоит идти сюда.

КЭРДАН: Согласился. Но ему бы кошка отозвалась. (думает) Ладно, мы знаем, что в Ангбанде сейчас находится Тирр и одна эльфийка. Вопрос, где они?

САУРОН (пожимает плечами): Эльфийка наверняка в подземелье. Про кошку не скажу.

 

Со стороны Ангбанда слышен грохот, вслед за которым начинают подниматься клубы черного дыма.

 

САУРОН (недоверчиво): Это ведь не Тирр?

КЭРДАН: Вспоминая, что она вытворяла на Даккириме, я не удивлюсь, если это - именно дело лапок Тирр.

САУРОН: Так чего же мы ждем? Хотите, что бы она лишний раз Ангбанд разрушила?

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): Было бы неплохо.

САУРОН (раздраженно отмахивается): У вас одно на уме, как бы только чего темного порушить. Я пошел на разведку, ждите здесь. (быстро спускается вниз)

ФИНРОД: Он передумал брать нас с собой?

КЭРДАН: То ли решил, что это будет вредно для его любимой крепости, то ли пока отказался от очередного плана предательства.

ФИНРОД: Кэрдан, ты ему веришь?

КЭРДАН: Как тебе сказать… (думает) Понимаешь, тебя он все равно уничтожит в историческом времени. Предавать нас сейчас ради твоего убийства у него нет особого резона. Ты ведь и так в шоу попал прямо из его подземелий. Ну, погибнешь ты в историческом времени в его тюрьме на полчаса раньше. Много будет Гортауэру с этого толку?

ФИНРОД: А ты?

КЭРДАН: А что я? Я вообще в шоу из четвертой эпохи. Тут Саурон разве что отомстить может. Но вряд ли он будет рисковать своей возможностью возродиться в ином мире ради сомнительного счастья мести мне.

ФИНРОД (кивает): Логично. А если Саурон поддастся соблазну - все-таки два эльфийских Владыки в полном одиночестве на пороге Ангбанда - и поступит нелогично?

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Тогда - и сам знаешь, что.

 

_в Ангбанде_

 

МОРГОТ (очень злой и слегка подкопченный): Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что это было?!!!

ОРКИ-НАЧАЛЬНИКИ (демонстрируют полное непонимание ситуации)

МОРГОТ: Вызовите сюда Артано! И если это опять взрыв в его лабораториях - развоплощу!!!

 

_спустя час_

 

САУРОН (с поклоном): Мой Владыка, Вы хотели меня видеть?

МОРГОТ (очень мрачно смотрит на Саурона)

САУРОН: Я выяснил причину взрыва.

МОРГОТ: И?

САУРОН (секунду мнется): Среди захваченного во время последней вылазки был обоз с горохом. А вчера повар пустил его в дело. В смысле, включил в меню. Горох оказался невыясненного сорта, от которого у орков случилось выделение повышенно концентрированного газа и, когда он достиг нижних подземелий и столкнулся с Балрогами… В общем - произошел взрыв.

МОРГОТ: Что? Ты издеваешься?

САУРОН (с полупоклоном): Никак нет. Повар и раньше варил горох, но такого странного эффекта никогда не было.

МОРГОТ (с рычанием): У меня полкрепости чуть не выгорело из-за гороха?!!!

САУРОН: Так точно.

МОРГОТ: Потери?

САУРОН: Несколько десятков орков, находившихся на нижних уровнях. Много пауков пострадало и паутины все сгорели.

МОРГОТ (хватается за голову): А дракона, наконец, нашли?

САУРОН (лаконично): Ищут.

МОРГОТ: Так ищите лучше!

САУРОН: Слушаюсь! Лично прослежу! (уходит)

МОРГОТ (в пространство): Мандос знает что. Эльфы бы чинно к воротам подошли, валары тоже не стали бы исподтишка гадить, но ведь какая-то стерлядь мне крепость изнутри рушит?! Кто?!! Кто посмел?!!

 

_в горах, спустя час_

 

КЭРДАН: Что узнал?

САУРОН (возвращается к эльфам): Мелькор моего… меня здешнего то есть, вызвал в Ангбанд - ловить неопознанных вредителей. Хотя на самом деле я в этом время совсем другими вопросами занимался. С одной стороны, так проще - никто не удивляется моему присутствию. Но с другой стороны, приходится постоянно дергаться из-за того, что теперь не знаю, где могу себя встретить. И вообще, тут вся крепость на ушах стоит! (разочарованно машет рукой) Ээээххх, а я так надеялся по-тихому кошку забрать.

КЭРДАН: Узнаю шаловливый хвостик Тирр. И что она уже натворила?

САУРОН (хмурится): Подозрительно много, как для одной хвостатой. Во-первых, сначала крепость подверглась нападению неопознанного огнедышащего дракона…

ФИНРОД (перебивает): Погоди, но ведь драконов вы с Морготом еще не придумали!

САУРОН: То-то и оно. Представляю, как мой Владыка удивился. И даже не хочу думать, какую он мне тут взбучку устроит из-за того, что драконы есть, но не у нас.

ФИНРОД: /Кажется, на Саурона плохо влияет близкое присутствие Моргота/

КЭРДАН: /Вижу/ (вслух) Не представляю, каким боком Тирр могла бы быть причастной к огнедышащему дракону.

САУРОН (продолжает): А потом взорвались газы, образовавшиеся из-за повышенно ядовитого гороха.

КЭРДАН: А вот это уже очень по-кошачьи.

САУРОН (хмуро): Дракон, тоже, скорее всего, ваш. Ибо он поперся не куда-нибудь, а в темницу с пленными эльфами и так за собой ее замуровал, что и Балрог обзавидуется.

КЭРДАН (не очень уверенно): Дракона могла привлечь та эльфийская родственница Тирр, о которой говорила Ли. Кстати, а посторонних эльфиек в крепости не замечали?

САУРОН: Нет. И даже среди пленных ни одной эльфийки уже с десяток лет в Ангбанде не было - одни эльфы, и тех не много. (с ностальгией) Не то, что в более поздние времена, когда у меня остроухими все камеры были забиты.

ФИНРОД: Мне это не нравится

САУРОН (хмуро): А уж как мне не нравится. Драконы, взрывы…

КЭРДАН (многообещающе): Будет хуже. Мне Леголас перед отправкой сюда успел наскоро рассказать, что Тирр сделала с одним замком, где посмели стрелять в ее котенка. Так вот, взрывы - это еще цветочки.

САУРОН: На что ты намекаешь?

КЭРДАН: Да, на любую пакость, что придумали в мирах будущего и о чем у нас пока ни сном ни духом. Думаю, до прямой психокоррекции Тирр не опустится, но, например, до вирусной атаки дело вполне может дойти.

САУРОН: Вирусной атаки?

КЭРДАН: А как ты думаешь, сколько кошке надо времени, чтобы из пролетающей мимо местной бактерии сделать какой-то модифицированный по знаниям будущего вирус?

САУРОН (серьезно): Ой! (после паузы, нервно) Надеюсь, после ее визита орки не вымрут?

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Ну, она же не Мриярр. Смертельный не будет делать, но какой-нибудь пакостный - запросто.

САУРОН: Так чего мы здесь стоим?

ФИНРОД: А куда ты предлагаешь идти?

САУРОН (чуть презрительно): Если Тирр в Ангбанде, то она в той самой замурованной эльфийской тюрьме, потому что всю остальную крепость уже три раза прочесали.

ФИНРОД: А как мы туда попадем?

САУРОН: Пока орки по моей команде тупо откапывают вход, заберемся с со стороны другого коридора и пройдем сквозь одну из стен.

ФИНРОД (все еще подозрительно): Зачем тебе мы? Сам не справишься?

САУРОН: А с повышенно нервной кошкой кто будет объясняться?

КЭРДАН (едва заметно улыбается): Кое-кто в начале шоу утверждал, что рурры тебе не помеха.

САУРОН (пожимает плечами): А так оно и есть. Мне-то она ничего не сделает. И создать вирус, который бы поразил майара - даже у рурра кишка тонка. Но мне крепость жалко. И орков - как расу. Они еще пригодятся и мне, и моему Господину. Обидно будет, если сейчас они от какой-то кошачьей заразы передохнут.

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): Прагматик. Ладно, веди уже.

 

_в Ангбанде_

САУРОН (задумчиво-изучающе смотрит на ковыряющих завал орков): Что вы делаете?

ОРК: Пленных эльфов откапываем.

САУРОН (тихо): Похвальное, конечно, занятие, но… (громко) Зачем?

ОРК: Не знаем. Вы приказали.

САУРОН (искренне-удивленно): Я???

ОРКИ (дружно): Вы, Повелитель.

САУРОН: Ладно, тогда копайте. (уходит, сам себе) То ли мне память отказывать стала, то ли… (задумался) То ли - что? С кем орки могли меня перепутать?

 

_в горах_

 

САУРОН (подходит к стене Ангбанда, останавливается, поворачивается к эльфам и достает двое ручных кандалов)

ФИНРОД (нервно): Что это?

САУРОН: А на что это похоже? Или вы собирались по Анбанду вот так просто разгуливать на глазах у орков и Балрогов?

ФИНРОД (отступает на шаг назад): Мы так не договаривались.

САУРОН: А как? У тебя есть лучшие предложения?

КЭРДАН (испытывающе смотрит на Саурона)

ФИНРОД: /Кэр, мне это не нравится!/

КЭРДАН: /Мне тоже? Но у нас есть выбор?/

САУРОН: Я бы предложил одному из вас остаться здесь для подстраховки против моего возможного предательства. Но, во-первых, вы знаете, что когда мы найдем Тирр, мы сможем обратно вернуться только вместе. А во-вторых (ухмыляется), если уж я захочу, я сюда пару сотен орков пришлю, и в кандалах вы или без - это ничего не изменит.

КЭРДАН: Звучит вполне логично.

ФИНРОД: Тем меньше поводов ему доверять. Зло часто прикрывает свои хитрости за ширмой логики.

КЭРДАН: Я знаю. (протягивает руки Саурону)

САУРОН (одевает на Кэрдана кандалы): Сколько тысяч лет я мечтал об этом моменте.

КЭРДАН (с мрачной иронией): Считай, что твоя мечта сбылась.

САУРОН: Фелагунд?

ФИНРОД (вздыхает): Я знаю, я об этом пожалею. (тоже протягивает руки)

САУРОН (одевает кандалы, слегка насмешливо): Ну, Король Нарготронда в кандалах - это не новость.

КЭРДАН: Смотри, де жа вю не заработай.

САУРОН: Уж я постараюсь. (прикасается рукой к стене, там открывается тайная дверь, ведет эльфов в Ангбанд)

ФИНРОД: /Не верю, что позволил себя в это втянуть/

 

_в Ангбанде_

 

САУРОН (ведет Кэрдана и Финрода по коридорам)

ОТРЯД ОРКОВ (идет навстречу)

САУРОН (оркам): Доставьте этих пленников в северные подвалы.

ОРК: А почему не в обычные?

ДРУГОЙ ОРК: Балда, там же завал все еще разбирают.

ПЕРВЫЙ ОРК: Аааа!!! (хватает за шкирку Кэрдана, пинает) А, ну, двигай ногами, остроухая сволочь!

САУРОН (сворачивает и уходит в другой коридор)

ОРКИ (уводят эльфов)

ФИНРОД: /Я так и знал!/

КЭРДАН: /Спокойнее. Пока все нормально. Не мог же он на глазах у орков самолично пленников в тюрьму тащить. Не по рангу ведь/

ФИНРОД: /Кэр, очнись! Это же Саурон, и мы в Ангбанде!/

КЭРДАН: /Ты-то чего так переживаешь? Ну, убьет он тебя здесь и сейчас, ты же автоматически в свое время вернешься, где он убьет тебя еще раз. А дальше твоя судьба покатится по уже начертанному пути/

ФИНРОД (слегка озадачено): /Хммм… Если смотреть с такой точки зрения …/

КЭРДАН: /Или не переживешь подряд два убийства от Саурона?/

ФИНРОД: /Да, уж как-нибудь выдержу/

 

_в верхних залах_

 

ОРК (докладывает): Саурон привел двоих эльфов! Апчхи!

МОРГОТ: Каких эльфов?

ОРК: Апчхи! Не могу знать! Апчхи!

МОРГОТ (морщится): Да что это с тобой?

САУРОН (заходит): Вы звали меня, Повелитель?

МОРГОТ: Где ты поймал эльфов?

САУРОН: Каких эльфов?

МОРГОТ: Которых ты приказал поместить в подземелье.

САУРОН (удивленно): Я приказал?

ОРК: Так точно! Апчхи!

САУРОН: Кому приказал?

ОРК: Апчхи! Мне лично. Апчхи! Я там на страже Горгабта и Шрынага оставил. Апчхи!

САУРОН (орку): А ну, быстро показывай, где ты их запер! (вслед за орком выбегает в коридор)

МОРГОТ (Саурону в спину): И разберись, почему у тебя орки чихают!

 

_в подземелье_

 

Орки приковали эльфов в соседних камерах и ушли, оставив двух часовых.

 

ФИНРОД: /Знаешь, а ведь, чтобы не случилось, я рад, что попал на шоу/

КЭРДАН: /Да?/

ФИНРОД (медленно): /Когда я вернусь в свое время, я ведь не забуду, что тут было?/

КЭРДАН: /Нет/

ФИНРОД: /Даже если мы с Глед не выиграем никаких призов, мне все равно потом будет легче перенести ожидающее меня, имея еще и эти воспоминания/

КЭРДАН (серьезно): /Я рад/

ФИНРОД (хмыкает): /Но странно теперь будет смотреть на убивающего меня Саурона - в моем времени/

КЭРДАН: /Я думаю, он тоже удивится твоему взгляду/

САУРОН (заходит в подземелье, одним движение руки вырубает обоих часовых путем швыряния их в стенку)

ФИНРОД: /Стоило его вспомнить, как он уже тут как тут/

КЭРДАН: /Теперь весь вопрос в том, не передумал ли он, и не повлияла ли на него близость Моргота/

САУРОН (подходит к решеткам и очень задумчиво смотрит на эльфов)

ФИНРОД: /Не нравится мне его взгляд/

КЭРДАН: /Мне тоже/

САУРОН (так же задумчиво барабанит пальцами по решетке)

КЭРДАН: /А вот теперь, похоже, пора пугаться/

Мриярр (мысленно, Саурону): /Саушка, не увлекайся. Ты - в прошлом и ничего не сможешь тут изменить, а вот свое собственное будущее испоганить - запросто/

САУРОН: /Как? И ты тут?/

Мриярр: /Нет, это только телепатическая связь/

САУРОН (медленно, словно под гипнозом): /Мой Владыка хотел бы смерти этих эльфов/

Мриярр (фыркает): /У любого нормального темного должно быть до хрена эгоизма. Саурончик, я в тебя верю. Очень надеюсь, что выбирая между желаниями Мелькора и собственной выгодой, ты сделаешь правильный вывод/

САУРОН (еще медленнее): /Я не могу. Это противоречит замыслу Мелькора/

Мриярр (вздыхает): /Поверь, замыслу Мелькора больше всего будет противоречить, если моя трижды ненаглядная тетушка сдохнет в этих стенах. Вот промоет Тиррушка мозги твоему Мелькору - будешь знать, как когда не надо под его влияние попадать/

САУРОН: /Она не сможет/

Мриярр: /Ха! В момент смерти? Ох, сомневаюсь. Нет, конечно, у нее может и не получиться. Все мы иногда ошибаемся. Но такая возможность у нее будет - я тебе точно говорю/

САУРОН (упрямо): /Все равно рурру не под силу ничего сделать с Владыкой/

Мриярр (соглашается): /Живому - однозначно. А вот мертвому - не скажи. Тиррушка, второй раз сдохнув, очень качественно закомпостировала мозги одному товарищу, захватившему и поработившему пяток рас на нескольких планетах. Правда, когда потом в живом состоянии она пыталась повторить тот же фокус с гораздо более слабым противником, у нее ничего не вышло. Но ты хочешь рисковать?/

САУРОН (подумав): /Нет/ (идет освобождать эльфов)

КЭРДАН (с прищуром): Что, в нелегком поединке таки победила совесть? Или, вернее сказать, эгоизм?

САУРОН (досадливо крякает): От этих кошек нигде спасу нет. Оживил одну хвостатую на свою голову, теперь и сам не рад.

КЭРДАН (догадливо): Мриярр?

САУРОН: Век бы ее не видеть! (снимает кандалы с эльфов)

КЭРДАН: Если не секрет, как она тебя убедила?

САУРОН (мрачно смотрит на эльфа, потом машет рукой): Мне не нужны рурры в прошлом Арды. Любой ценой.

КЭРДАН (кивает): Разумно.

ФИНРОД (потирает запястья): /Даже не верится/

САУРОН: Посторонись! (несколькими силовыми ударами сносит заднюю стену камеры)

 

_за стеной_

 

Лиэ: Тирр, очнись!

КЭРДАН, ФИНРОД и САУРОН (заходят в пролом)

Лиэ (шарахается от эльфов)

Тирр (открывает один глаз): О, какие люди! То есть, эльфы и майары.

 

_в предыдущем коридоре_

 

САУРОН: Кто здесь?

 

_в разрушенной тюрьме_

 

КЭРДАН: Нам пора уходить.

САУРОН: Погоди. (недобро смотрит на Тирр) А скажи-ка, хвостатая, почему у меня орки чихают?

Тирр: Скажи спасибо, что не кашляют.

САУРОН (хмурится)

Тирр: Не переживай. Через одно-другое тысячелетие выработаются антитела, и последующие поколения уже не будут подвержены этому вирусу.

САУРОН (возмущенно): А до этого они два десятка столетий будут чихать у меня над ухом?

КЭРДАН: Не нуди. Включай свою часть временного портала, а то сейчас нос к носу с самим собою столкнешься.

САУРОН (ругается сквозь зубы, но слушается)

ВСЕ (исчезают)

 

_совсем в другом месте_

 

Все появляются на побережье океана. Сколько хватает взгляда - в обе стороны ровный каменистый берег, на который равномерно накатываются слабые волны.

 

ФИНРОД (озирается): Мы где?

КЭРДАН: Тирр?

Тирр (невинно): И почему, чуть что, так сразу Тирр?

КЭРДАН: А чьи же это еще штучки?

Тирр (вздыхает): Ну, мои. Надо было эльфочку в одно место доставить.

САУРОН (неприязненно): Доставила?

Тирр (отвлеченно): Ага. А мы по ходу дела случайно кое-куда провалились. (озирается) Но не волнуйтесь, тут недалеко есть щель на старую базу ОДО - она открывается на несколько часов в сутки, а оттуда на полигоны ЭПП просто туннели щелей.

САУРОН: Когда рурр говорит "не волнуйтесь", как раз самое время начинать.

Тирр (косится на Саурона): Ишь ты, еще один рурровед на наши уши выискался.

ФИНРОД (садится на камни, смотрит на заходящее солнце): А мне тут нравится.

КЭРДАН (присаживается у кромки воды и опускает в нее руку): И впрямь, гораздо приятнее, чем обычно в местах, куда приводит кошачье "случайно".

САУРОН (показывает на быстро приближающуюся точку на горизонте): Это не неприятности, часом, летят?

Тирр (усаживается в позу а-ля "глиняная кошечка", закрывает третий глаз, стремительно меняет окрас с черного на светло-песочный, сворачивает хвост короткой толстой трубочкой и обкручивает его вокруг себя как обычная киска, выращивает более длинную шерсть на хвосте, морде и ушах, придавая им более округлую форму)

 

Точка  оказывается летательным аппаратом, который приземляется на побережье в нескольких метрах от эльфов, из его выходят двое мужчин в форме и с оружием.

 

СТАРШИЙ (неприязненно глядя на компанию): Эльфы?

КЭРДАН (кивает): Эльфы.

СТАРШИЙ: Иномирцы?

КЭРДАН (опять кивает): Да.

МЛАДШИЙ (наводит на непрошеных гостей какой-то прибор): Тот (показывает на Саурона) - темный маг высшей категории, двое действительно эльфы, а львица очень подозрительная.

СТАРШИЙ: Львица ваша?

КЭРДАН (кладет руку на голову Тирр): Наша.

СТАРШИЙ: А что вы тут делаете?

КЭРДАН: Уходить собираемся. /Тирр, что происходит?!/

Тирр (отмалчивается)

СТАРШИЙ: Куда?

КЭРДАН: В иные миры.

СТАРШИЙ (глубокомысленно): Ага.

МЛАДШИЙ: Мы их не арестуем?

СТАРШИЙ: Зачем?

МЛАДШИЙ: Но нам ведь положено пресекать проникновение нелюдей на материк.

СТАРШИЙ: Они пока особо и не проникают. (с намеком) Вот постоим сейчас, подождем, когда они в свои  миры уберутся, и дальше патрулировать полетим.

МЛАДШИЙ: А, может, все-таки задержать?

СТАРШИЙ (укоризненно): Ты их знаешь? Нет. И я их не знаю. Так зачем арестовывать кого попало? А потом еще удивляетесь, почему нам тюрьму спец-храна приходится каждые два месяца заново отстраивать. (наставительно) Идут себе нелюди, никого не трогают, по своим делам - так и пусть шагают мимо.

МЛАДШИЙ: Странно все-таки. Вместе эльфы и темный маг. Эльфы обычно больше со светлыми водятся.

СТАРШИЙ: Так они ж инормирцы.

МЛАДШИЙ (глубокомысленно) Ааа.

КЭРДАН: А в вашем мире тоже эльфы есть?

СТАРШИЙ: Нет, только пришельцы. Я потому сразу и понял, что вы из других миров, раз эльфы.

САУРОН: А темные маги?

СТАРШИЙ: До черта и больше. Светлых тоже. Мы с ними воюем.

КЭРДАН: С темными или со светлыми?

СТАРШИЙ: Со всеми.

ФИНРОД (тоже глубокомысленно): Ааа… А почему?

СТАРШИЙ (пожимает плечами): Ну, они же маги.

САУРОН: Весомый аргумент. А они, объединившись, против вас сражаются?

МЛАДШИЙ (хмыкает): Скорее материки сойдутся, чем темные со светлыми объединятся.

СТАРШИЙ: Они воюют друг с другом, воюют с крылатыми магами, воюют с остатками дриад, с нами, ну, и как все мы - с мутантами с третьего материка.

МЛАДШИЙ: И с океанскими тварями.

САУРОН: Весело тут у вас.

СТАРШИЙ: И на побережье еще регулярно из всяческих порталов не пойми кто выскакивает. (кивает на своего спутника) Он еще только второй месяц в патруле служит, а я уже всякого повидал. Одно дела не пустить на родную землю инормирных монстров - оно понятно, за это и голову не жалко положить. А вот кидаться на каждого иномирца - себе дороже  выйдет. И стране одни убытки.

КЭРДАН: Мудро.

СТАРШИЙ: Жизнь научила. (подозрительно смотрит на кошку) А это точно - львица?

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами):  Вы же видите.

СТАРШИЙ: Она мне жутко напоминает одну трехглазую пантеру.

КЭРДАН (с честным видом): Это ручная львица.

САУРОН (заинтересована): А что за пантера? Вы ее ищите?

СТАРШИЙ: Вообще-то не пантера, а разумный нелюдь-фелиноид, на Тирр отзывается. Она уже не одно десятилетие в розыске.

Тирр (не двигаясь, выпускает когти передних лап в песок, это слышат только эльфы)

САУРОН (очень заинтересовано): И что же она натворила?

МЛАДШИЙ (перечисляет, сверяясь с компьютером): Хулиганство, терроризм, захват военного судна, разгром исследовательской лаборатории, сопротивление властям…

ФИНРОД (осанве, Кэрдану): /Да, кошечка здесь славно порезвилась/

СТАРШИЙ: На соседнем материке ее тоже ищут, но точной информации - за что - у нас нет.

Тирр (дергает ухом и пристально смотрит на море)

КЭРДАН (замечает взгляд кошки): Нам пора. (кошке) /Я прав? Ты это имела в виду?/

Тирр (еще раз дергает ухом)

КЭРДАН и Тирр (идут в море)

ФИНРОД и САУРОН (идут следом)

 

Когда заходят примерно по колено, все исчезают и появляются на поляне, на которой когда-то стоял коттедж в ОДО.

 

КЭРДАН (оглядывается): Какой знакомый пейзаж. Тирр, а почему ты не отвечала?

Тирр (сразу же после перехода раскручивает хвост и открывает третий глаз, моргает, потому что в него попадают длинные шерстинки от песочно-рыжей челки): Они бы засекли телепатию. Пусть и не подслушали, но поняли бы, что я могу мысленно общаться.

САУРОН (ухмыляясь, Кэрдану): Значит, ручная львица? Соврем и не моргнем. Ай-ай-ай! А еще эльфийский Владыка.

КЭРДАН (невозмутимо): А ты уверен, что в тот момент Тирр только казалась львицей, а не была ею?

Тирр:  Давайте, вы уже в шоу дообщаетесь? За мной. (делает шаг в совсем не примечательные кусты, где все исчезают)

 

_административный корпус ЭПП_

 

Вся компания появляется в одном из коридоров.

 

Тирр (целенаправленно трусит в его конец)

ФИНРОД (жалобно): /Уже все? А то у меня от этих бесконечных прыжков перед глазами рябит/

САУРОН (догоняете кошку): Захват суден и разгром лабораторий? Интересное у тебя прошлое.

Тирр (оборачивается): Посмотрела бы я на тебя, если бы тебя под микроскоп засунули и изучать начали. (хитро оскаливается) А кстати, это - хорошая идея для следующих конкурсов.

САУРОН (не отстает): А несчастный кораблик военных зачем захватила?

Тирр (резко): Они взяли в плен мою котеночку и хотели ликвидировать ее как нелюдя. (ощеривается) Да за такое я…

САУРОН (перебивает): Догадался.

Тирр (фыркает, останавливается возле одной из закрытых дверей, пристально смотрит на электронный замок, тот сразу же открывается)

КЭРДАН (заходит внутрь): Что здесь?

Тирр: Кухня.

ФИНРОД: Кухня?!

Тирр: Имеет кошка право устать и проголодаться? (открывает хвостом холодильник) Кто-нибудь, достаньте мне шашлыки (показывает хвостом на кастрюлю) и мороженное.

КЭРДАН (слегка офигевши, вынимает кастрюлю и снимает крышку, она оказывается доверху наполненной кусочками жаренного мяса,  снятыми с шампуров, ищет тарелку)

ФИНРОД (открывает морозилку, достает пластиковую коробку с мороженым)

САУРОН: А когда рядом нет эльфов, кошка, как ты управляешься?

Тирр (сдвигает плечами): Хвостом и лапками. Но так больше мороки. (ухмыляется) Хорошо когда под лапами есть кто-то с руками.

КЭРДАН (накладывает кошке шашлыки): Так хватит?

Тирр: Еще чуть-чуть.

КЭРДАН (секунду посомневавшись, ставит тарелку на стол)

Тирр (хихикает, мысленно): /Вообще-то с пола мне удобнее, но я - кошка культурная/ (запрыгивает на один из стульев, кладет передние лапы на стол и аккуратно, если не сказать,  изящно, начинает есть)

САУРОН (пробует кусок кошачьего шашлыка): Хм. Неплохо. А сырое ты не ешь?

Тирр: Могу. Но не люблю.

ФИНРОД (заглядывает в холодильник): А он только для ведущих, или мы тоже можем перекусить?

Тирр (не отрываясь от шашлыка): Мурр-мяфкс.

ФИНРОД: Это надо понимать как "да"?

Тирр: /Угу/

ФИНРОД, КЭРДАН и САУРОН (присоединяется к трапезе)

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Тирр (вылизывает мисочку из-под мороженного, спрыгивает на пол, меняет цвет шерсти обратно на черный и восстанавливает ее исходную длину)

ФИНРОД: Зачем ты вернулась к черному окрасу?

Тирр: Он практичнее. Пойдемте, я провожу вас к порталу в Гестбилд.

КЭРДАН: А почему напрямик не перенесешь?

Тирр: У меня силы не мгновенно восстанавливаются. А еще в Арде устала, а пока потом по мирам вас таскала - вообще умаялась. (ведет остальных к порталу)

 

**_после конкурсов в Гестбилде_ **

 

Леголас показывает Даэрону замок и рассказывает про некоторые случаи из жизни в шоу. Больше еще никто не вернулся

_в операторской_

 

Эрик (сидит за мониторами, нервно поглядывая на развалившуюся рядом Мриярр)

Мриярр: Мурррр, ты был таким лапочкой, когда был рурром…

Эрик: Мри, давай не будем об этом вспоминать. У меня девушка есть.

Мриярр: Фррр!!! Вот паршивец! Как в кусты прыгать, так со мной, а как потом - так у него сразу девушка есть!

Ли (появляется): Как у вас дела?

Эрик и Мриярр (хором, но с совершенно разными интонациями): Прекрасно!

Ли (чуть удивленно смотрит на обоих): Кто выбыл?

Эрик: Элронд. А у вас как?

Ли (лаконично): Никто не выбыл, никто не погиб. Баллы Бланш еще считает. Тирр не вернулась?

Мриярр: Муррррр… Нет. Но они уже не в Арде.

Ли: Я знаю. А ты чего такая довольная?

Мриярр (хитро щурясь): Мурррррррррр…

Ли (подозрительно косится на кошку и Эрика)

Тирр (заходит в двери): Меня ждали?

Ли (радостно): Заждались!

Тирр: И как вы тут без меня? (проверяет энергетическую память пространства, возмущенно) Ну, племяшка, вы тут и начудили! Ездовые коты - это уже исторический нонсенс, а ездовые эльфо-рурры - это вообще полное издевательство!

Мриярр: Это - не я. Я их только в рурров превратила, а оседлали их сами телезрители!

Тирр (отмахивается хвостом): Вечно у тебя окружающие виноваты.

 

_в это время в Гестбилде_

 

Появляются Глэд, Арагорн, Лютиэн и Трандуил.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Папа, у вас все в порядке?

ТРАНДУИЛ (отмахивается): А что нам станется?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (встревожено): Финрод и остальные еще не появлялись?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает)

ЛЮТИЭН (недовольно косится на не сводящего с нее глаз Даэрона и, презрительно передернув плечами, уходит на верхние этажи)

 

Появляются Кэрдан, Финрод и Саурон.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Фин, ты жив! (бросается к брату)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо, Кэрдану): У вас все в порядке?

КЭРДАН: Мы живы и вернулись вместе с кошкой. Чего еще хотеть?

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): Действительно.

ДАЭРОН (под шумок уходит вслед за Лютиэн)

САУРОН (себе под нос): Меня как всегда все жутко рады видеть. (тихо уходит в глубину замка)

КЭРДАН (озирается, осанве Леголасу): /А где Лютиэн?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Наверх ушла/

КЭРДАН (тоже уходит)

Ли (появляется): Приветствуйте нового джокера. Надеюсь, последнего в нашем шоу.

АРАГОРН (ворчливо): Вот так всегда. Ты тут маешься с самого начала, а потом к концу являются всякие сачки и начинают претендовать на призовые места.

АРВЕН (появляется за спиной Ли)

ЛЕГОЛАС (со смешком): Всякие сачки, да, Элессар?

АРАГОРН: Любимая!!! (проходя мимо, с той же улыбкой отвешивает Леголасу почти незаметный со стороны пинок по ребрам)

АРВЕН (радостно): Элессар, как я соскучилась! (обнимаются)

 

_в башне_

 

ДАЭРОН (подходит к комнате, в которой заперлась Лютиэн)

КЭРДАН (быстрым шагом выходит из-за поворота и останавливается перед дверью, рукою упираясь в косяк)

ДАЭРОН: Кэр, пусти!

КЭРДАН (твердо): Нет. /Уходи, пока она не услышала/

ДАЭРОН (с угрозой): /Кэрдан, это тебе лучше уйти/

КЭРДАН (устало): /Дар, пожалуйста. Хватит на сегодня скандалов и приключений. Ты знаешь, что Лютиэн не захочет тебя видеть/

ДАЭРОН: /Я просто с ней поговорю. За кого ты меня принимаешь?/

КЭРДАН: /Ни за кого. Но Тинэ опять начнет скандалить и звать ведущих. А поговорить еще на конкурсах успеете/

ДАЭРОН: /Кэр, я не уйду/

КЭРДАН: /А я не пропущу/

ДАЭРОН и КЭРДАН (меряют друг друга взглядами)

Эрик (бежит по коридору и врезается в Даэрона)

ДАЭРОН (отнюдь не ласково): Куда несешься?!

Эрик (бормочет, не поднимая головы): Извините.

ДАЭРОН: Господин ведущий, извольте вести себя подобающим образом!

Эрик (вскидывает гневный взгляд на Даэрона, особым образом складывает пальцы и начинает заносить руку)

КЭРДАН (перехватывает руку Эрика): А вот этого не надо.

Эрик (зло смотрит на Кэрдана)

КЭРДАН (внимательно глядя на Эрика): Или объясни, что случилось, или не кидайся на участников шоу, ведущий. Тем более, на новичков.

Эрик (закрывает глаза, вздыхает, Кэрдану, тихо): Отпустите, все в порядке.

ЛЮТИЭН (резко хлопнув дверью, выходит из комнаты, недовольно): Что здесь происходит? Неужели так обязательно устраивать свалку именно там и тогда, где я решила немного отдохнуть? (презрительно поджимает губы и уходит к лестнице, ведущей в холл)

ДАЭРОН (хмуро смотрит ей вслед, разворачивается тоже уходить)

КЭРДАН (внешне спокойно): Подожди.

ДАЭРОН (раздраженно): Что еще? Корабелл, зачем ты всюду вмешиваешься? Тебе своих дел мало?

КЭРДАН (переводит взгляд с Эрика на Даэрона, останавливается на Эрике): Почему ты злишься на Даэрона? Что-то случилось на конкурсе?

Эрик (набычившись, молчит)

КЭРДАН (Даэрону): Что у вас произошло на конкурсе?

ДАЭРОН (пожимая плечами): Вроде ничего такого.

КЭРДАН: Обычно после конкурсов злющие ведущие по коридорам не бегают и на участников магией не замахиваются.

Эрик (угрюмо): Я же извинился.

КЭРДАН (Даэрону): Ничего необычного не было?

ДАЭРОН (слегка растеряно): Не знаю. Это же мой первый конкурс был. Спроси лучше у Леголаса.

Эрик (обреченно вздыхает, понимая, что от Кэрдана так просто не отвязаться): Не надо ни у кого спрашивать.

КЭРДАН (выжидающе смотрит на Эрика)

Эрик (еще раз вздыхает): Я единственным ведущим на полигоне остался. Ну, кроме Мриярр. А Ли меня еще с самого начала строго предупреждала на счет второй кошки.

КЭРДАН: И?

Эрик: Если бы с кем-то из участников что-то случилось, меня Ли из ведущих выгнала бы без обещанной оплаты. (резко) А она мне очень нужна!

КЭРДАН: Я в курсе.

Эрик (кивает на Даэрона): Они правила немного нарушили. Совсем чуть-чуть, и я там тоже был виноват, но Мри страшно вызверилась.

ДАЭРОН (ошарашенно): Тебя из ведущих выгнали?

Эрик (отмахивается): Нет, хуже. Мриярр моей девушке полную запись конкурса послала.

ДАЭРОН (догадывается, о чем речь): Охххх… Сочувствую. Но, может, она поймет и простит? Девушка в смысле.

Эрик (искривляет губы в безрадостной улыбке): Моя любимая? Никогда. Она слишком гордая. Ладно, мелочи все это. Еще раз извините, что вспылил. (уходит, понурив голову)

ДАЭРОН (тихо): Мда. Нехорошо как-то вышло. Испортили личную жизнь парню.

КЭРДАН: Тут и без тяжело-осложненных романтических отношений не шоу, а сплошная головная боль, так и еще вы подпрягаетесь. (уходит)

ДАЭРОН (через несколько минут): /Кэр, извини/

КЭРДАН: /Да не за что. (после паузы) Но я буду очень благодарен, если ты не станешь выяснять на шоу свои отношения с Лютиэн/

ДАЭРОН: /Я постараюсь/

 

_в одной из комнат_

 

На нефритовом ложе дремлет Мриярр. Заходит Саурон

 

САУРОН (задумчиво): Мриярр, а вот ты бы смогла, чисто теоретически, утащить Кольцо из ладони тонущего в лаве Горлума?

Мриярр (после паузы): Нет.

САУРОН: Почему?

Мриярр (отмалчивается)

САУРОН (интуитивно): А Тирр?

Мриярр: Нуу… теоретически… (вздыхает) …может быть.

САУРОН: А ты почему - нет?

Мриярр: Я не могу попасть в Арду.

САУРОН: То есть как, не можешь? Я думал, рурры куда угодно могут пролезть.

Мриярр: Арда - не что угодно. Еще прошлое шоу смогли организовать только потому, что у Тирр был доступ туда.

САУРОН: А ты чем хуже?

Мриярр: Искушаешь?

САУРОН: Просто интересуюсь.

Мриярр: Тирр может проникать в Арду из-за Лиэ. В каком-то смысле часть тетки теперь всегда находится в Арде - после того инцидента с эльфийкой.

САУРОН (задумался, после паузы): Но если там, в Склепе, ты возродилась из моей силы, то, по логике, теперь тоже имеешь доступ в Средиземье?

Мриярр (задумчиво взмахивает хвостом): Тут еще эффект параллельного существования…

САУРОН: Чего?

Мриярр: Это Тирр с Ли так страхуются, чтобы в Арде из-за этого шоу чего плохого не вышло.

САУРОН (выжидательно смотрит на кошку)

Мриярр: Слушь, если тебе надо человеческим языком - ты лучше у Ли спроси. А рурровский ты не поймешь. (хмыкает) Или позови Леголаса в качестве переводчика.

САУРОН: Вот еще! Не хватало!

Мриярр: А зря. Во многих отношениях очень талантливый юноша.

САУРОН: Надо было таки изничтожить. Пока маленький был. И не пожалеть ради этого угробить парочку назулов в Лихолесье.

Мриярр (фыркает): Касательно изначального вопроса - я уже подумала. В принципе, у меня может появиться на несколько секунд доступ в Арду.

САУРОН: Хвостатая, объясни толком.

Мриярр: Это такие навороты путешествий между измерениями и временами. Тебя так хитро сюда вытянули, что в момент твоего перехода обратно пройдет чуть больше трех тысяч лет.

САУРОН: Зачем?

Мриярр: Чтобы ты не успел применить полученные знания и все остальное, что ты вынесешь из этого шоу.

САУРОН (не понимающе): То есть?

Мриярр (вздыхает): Сейчас ты одновременно существуешь и здесь, и там. Но там ты - настоящий, а тут - проекция. Когда шоу закончится, две эти линии твоего существования сольются в одну. Но здесь пройдет в лучшем случае несколько недель, а там - века.

САУРОН (невесело): Видать, обратно попаду как раз, когда и так пойму, куда пробрались хоббиты с кольцом?

Мриярр: Угу.

САУРОН: И моя память о будущем тоже от этого фокуса? Потому что я тут как бы одновременно и из конца второй эпохи и из конца третей?

Мриярр: Это невозможно объяснить в категориях человеческой логики.

САУРОН: Знаешь, я не человек. Я понял.

Мриярр (с сарказмом): Поздравляю.

САУРОН: А ты сможешь воспользоваться проходом в Арду только в то краткое время, когда я окончательно вернусь из шоу, но пока хоббиты не изничтожат Кольцо?

Мриярр: Теоретически.

САУРОН: А что тебе мешает попробовать на практике?

Мриярр (нехорошо смотрит на Саурона)

САУРОН: Неужели тебе не хочется заполучить Кольцо?

Мриярр: Я бижутерией не интересуюсь.

САУРОН: Но ты же хотела. Помнишь, в поезде?

Мриярр: Тогда я шутила.

САУРОН: А мне так не кажется. Подумай только, какая уникальная вещь пропадет зазря, уничтоженная каким-то свихнувшимся хоббитом.

Мриярр (качает хвостом)

САУРОН: Ну? Как? Стоит колечко одного твоего прыжка?

Мриярр: Колечко-то, может, и стоит. Но, не забывай, что я - всевидящая.

САУРОН (с интересом): И что ты видишь в будущем в этом случае?

Мриярр: Не надейся, даже если я его достану, я себе его не оставлю. А воплощенный в другом мире вместе со своим Кольцом - ты станешь слишком сильным.

САУРОН: Жаль мне колечко подарить?

Мриярр (фыркает, ехидно): Извини, Саушка, но ничего у тебя не выйдет. У рурров неприязнь к абсолютникам почти на генетическом уровне. И я еще не настолько свихнулась, чтобы собственными лапами создавать одного из них.

САУРОН: Жаль. (не сдается) Но почему? Что плохого в абсолютной власти?

Тирр (появляется, ядовито): Потому что все известные нам абсолютники пытались уничтожить рурров как расу. С чего ты думаешь, мы начали носиться по мирам? (исчезает)

Мриярр (ворчливо): Вот ведь тетка же! Не доверяет. Рррр!!! (тоже исчезает)

САУРОН: Тьфу! Рурры!

 

**_11 конкурс - "поймай телезрителя" или "лабиринт"_ **

 

Перед замком собираются все участники. Появляется Тирр с телезрителями - Селеврин, Кай, Офермод, Лирой и Лиарой.

 

Тирр (участникам): Как вы уже догадались, у нас опять конкурс с телезрителями.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А мы и не против. К некоторым из них уже почти привыкли - настолько часто они тут проявляются

Эрик (средиземцам): Вот и славно. В виде исключения на этот конкурс мы вам разрешаем поделиться на команды по вашему выбору. А уже телезрителей назначим сами.

КЭРДАН: Учитывая количество телезрителей, будет пять команд по двое участников?

Эрик: Вы как всегда абсолютно правы, Владыка.

АРАГОРН (грозно): Надеюсь, никто не сомневается, с кем участвую я? И никто не против?

АРВЕН: Милый, ну, кто посмеет тебе возражать? Ведь ты же Государь!

ТРАНДУИЛ (кивает Леголасу): Мы будем выступать совместной лихолесской командой.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (берет за руку Финрода): Тогда у нас тоже семейное участие.

Тирр: Три пары определились. Остальные?

САУРОН, КЭРДАН, ДАЭРОН и ЛЮТИЭН (переглядываются отнюдь не с оптимизмом)

ЛЮТИЭН (косится на Даэрона): Я отказываюсь участвовать с этим предателем!

САУРОН (в тон ей): А я решительно против быть в одной команде с этой дориатской психопаткой!

Мриярр (довольно хмыкает): Методом исключения, получается Саурон с Даэроном и Кэрдан с Лютиэн.

Тирр: Вот уж нет! Почему ты учитываешь пожелания только двоих? Кэрдан, Даэрон, с кем вы… (выбирает слово) предпочтете участвовать?

КЭРДАН: Не то, чтобы я хотел, но, учитывая все нюансы, предпочту с Сауроном.

ДАЭРОН: /Кэр, спасибо/ Я - конечно, с Лютиэн.

ЛЮТИЭН (поджимает губы)

Тирр: Мри, получается, при твоем распределении будет двое недовольных - Кэрдан и Даэрон. А если по второму варианту, то только одна Лютиэн.

Мриярр (Тирр): Старая интриганка! Никакого спасу от тебя нет. (участникам) Ладно, Кэрдан с Сауроном и Лютиэн с Даэроном.

ЛЮТИЭН (быстро): Я протестую!

Эрик (покладисто): Я официально задокументирую высказанный протест. Прошу всех на полигон. (появляется портал)

 

_в конкурсном измерении_

 

Участников поджидает обширная кустистая плантация (кустики высотой 2-3 метра на разных аллеях) и Ли.

 

Селеврин, Кай, Офермод, Лира и Лиара (очень подозрительно смотрят на кустики)

Лиара: Я вижу то, что я вижу? Или я таки ошибаюсь?

Ли: Да, ты видишь именно это. Но позвольте заметить, что традиция парков-лабиринтов из кустистых порослей появилась в Европе еще в … (трет ухо), а - неважно. Файл-справку я потеряла, и точно не помню, но где-то примерно в семнадцатом веке. Так что это (кивает на кустики) не имеет никакого отношения к лабиринту, где проходил турнир юных волшебников. Хотя общая идея примерно та же.

Селеврин (хихикает): А тут в центре тоже стоит какая-то пакостная чаша?

Ли: Ничего подобного. В этом лабиринте вообще нет центра.

АРАГОРН (нетерпеливо): И что мы должны делать?

Эрик: Конкурс называется "поймай телезрителя".

Лиара (возмущенно): Что?

Мриярр: В команде лихолесцев - Лиара, гондорцев - Лира, с Глэд и Финродом - Селеврин, с Сауроном и Кэрданом - Кай и с дориатцами - Офермод.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Каждая команда должна поймать своего телезрителя?

Мриярр (ехидно): Нетушки, это было бы слишком просто. Тогда бы телезрители слишком быстро сдались своим любимцам.

Тирр: Команды должны ловить всех телезрителей, кроме своего. За каждого пойманного - плюс один балл.

Мриярр: А телезрители могут только уменьшить количество баллов своей команде. Поймавшийся первым приносит минус четыре балла, вторым - минус два и так далее.

Тирр: Команде, чей телезритель поймался самым последним, баллы не отнимаются.

Офермод: А если кого-то из нас вообще не поймают?

Мриярр: И не надейтесь. Лично прослежу.

Ли: Ах да, чуть не забыла. Растительность (кивает на лабиринт) слегка специфичная. А после конкурса выбудет участник, у кого меньшего всего баллов по общему зачету после всех прошедших конкурсов.

Эрик: Время пошло. Телезрители, у вас четверть часа форы.

Селеврин, Кай, Офермод, Лира и Лиара (бодро бегут к лабиринту)

 

На первом же перекрестке Селеврин незаметно отделяется от остальных и углубляется в заросли.

 

Офермод (критически рассматривает вполне симпатичные кустики, примерно трехметровой высоты): И что в них специфического? Кусты как кусты.

Лира (хмыкает): Ага. Как бы не так.

Офермод: Почему?

Лира: Как минимум эта растительность чуть более разумна, чем обычно принято ожидать от кустов, а как максимум.....(многозначительно замолкает)

Лиара (подхватывает): А как максимум может оказаться очень агрессивной и плотоядной.

Кай: Будем бродить вместе или разделимся?

Офермод: Сел уже сбежала.

Лира (неуверенно): Если будем все вместе, то и поймают одновременно. Может, тогда и нашим командам одинаковые баллы отнимут? Не так обидно будет.

Лиара: Мечтательница. Будто ты плохо знаешь ведущих. Если кого-то поймают хоть на секунду раньше, то от команды и баллов больше отнимут.

Лира (грустнеет)

Офермод: К тому же, если поймают нас вместе, то и все плюсовые баллы получит только одна команда.

Лиара: Значит, разделяемся. (на очередном перекрестке Кай и Лиара уходят налево, Лира и Офермод – направо)

 

_спустя четверть часа, у входа в лабиринт_

 

Эрик (участникам): Можете начинать охоту.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (хмурится): Это звучит как-то неправильно.

САУРОН (быстро идет к лабиринту): Вот-вот. Светлым эльфам не пристало охотиться на людей.

ЛЮТИЭН: Думаешь сам всех переловить и набрать побольше баллов?! Не выйдет! (бежит к лабиринту, пытаясь обогнать Саурона)

КЭРДАН и ДАЭРОН (спешат за своими напарниками)

АРАГОРН (рявкает): Стоять! Ели какая-то… (косится на Арвен и проглатывает готовые сорваться слова), в общем, кто будет ловить нашу телезрительницу - уши надеру! А некоторым темным маярам и оторвать могу.

ЛЮТИЭН (обгоняет Саурона и первой забегает в лабиринт)

САУРОН (оборачивается к Эрику): Ведущий, прошу заметить, мне опять угрожают.

Эрик (кивает)

ДАЭРОН (пытается догнать Лютиэн)

САУРОН (подставляет ему подножку)

ДАЭРОН (перецепляется, но не падает, а, пытаясь удержать равновесие, влетает в кусты)

КЭРДАН (качает головой, Саурону): Что за мелкое пакостничество? Я думал подобные выходки в стиле твоих подданных, но никак не в твоем личном.

САУРОН (ничуть не смущаясь): Видать, яблочко от яблони не зря недалеко падает.

ДАЭРОН (вылезает из кустов, отряхивается и бежит догонять уже почти скрывшуюся в конце аллеи Люттиэн): Подожди!

ЛЮТИЭН (ускоряет шаг)

ДАЭРОН (чтобы срезать угол, продирается сквозь кусты и, неожиданно для себя выходит на совсем другую аллею, озадачено): Не понял. (возвращается в те же кусты, но попадает не на первоначальную тропинку, а вообще на третью, задумчиво) Милые кустики. Интересно, они только в несколько точек выводят, или так можно весь лабиринт не сходя с места оббежать? (опять возвращается в кусты и продолжает выходить каждый раз на новую тропинку, оглядываясь в поисках других участников и телезрителей)

 

_перед лабиринтом_

 

АРВЕН и АРАГОРН (третьими заходят в лабиринт)

АРВЕН (почти не подозрительно): Милый, а почему ты так переживаешь о том, что остальные могут поймать нашу телезрительницу? Это ведь та самая девушка, которую ты несколько конкурсов назад спасал от дикарей.

АРАГОРН: Да? Она? Точно, а я как-то и не подумал. Почему? Чтобы баллы не потерять, зачем же еще?

АРВЕН (улыбается, нежно): Любимый.

АРАГОРН (не понял подоплеки изначального вопроса): А? Что?

АРВЕН (улыбается): Ничего. (доходят до развилки) Куда пойдем, любимый?

АРАГОРН (размышляет): Помочь Лире убегать мы вряд ли сможем, а гоняться за посторонними девушками ради какого-то одного балла… (нежно смотрит на Арвен) … когда рядом любимая жена, а пейзаж так способствует уединению…

АРВЕН (улыбается): Предлагаешь немного потеряться?

АРАГОРН (довольно кивает): Да! Знаешь, как я по тебе успел соскучиться?

АРВЕН: А как же баллы?

АРАГОРН (отмахивается): Не считая джокеров, у меня сейчас все равно меньше всего баллов. А выбирая между почти невозможной победой и тобой, я однозначно предпочту общество любимой выполнению их дурацких заданий.

АРВЕН: Но я же приехала не только на этот конкурс. Еще успеем пообщаться.

АРАГОРН: Ты не знаешь коварства ведущих. Думаешь, нам и на следующие испытания так спокойно разрешат быть в одной команде?

АРАГОРН и АРВЕН (специально выбирают самую глухую аллейку и уходят с явным намерением потеряться)

 

_перед лабиринтом_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (чуть иронично): Трэн, а ты не спешишь?

ТРАНДУИЛ (с едва заметной хитрой улыбочкой): Не хочу никого обидеть, но лесные эльфы и так имеют преимущество при проведении розысков на кустистой местности.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ах, да. Тебе ведь уже случалось договариваться с растительностью Лианы. Надеешься и в этот раз?

ТРАНДУИЛ (хитро отмалчивается)

 

Последние две команды вместе входят в лабиринт, лихолесцы сворачивают налево, Финрод с сестрой – направо.

 

_в лабиринте_

 

Лиара и Кай прошли уже несколько перекрестков. Пока окружающее удручающе однообразно – узкие аллейки, высокие стены кустов и ясное солнечное небо без единого облачка над головой.

 

Кай: Скучно. Хоть бы цветочки какие появились. (словно по заказу на ближайших ветках распускаются маленькие белые шестилистники)

Лиара: Ну вот, накаркала.

Кай: Да брось ты. Все равно пока за нами никто не гонится. Хоть на природу отвлечемся. (нюхает цветочки) А мило так воняют.

Лиара (неодобрительно косится на цветки): Ох, не стала бы я их нюхать.

Кай: Приятный запах, кстати. Совсем на цветы не похоже. Скорее на какие-то духи. Такой нежно-свежий.

Лиара (насторожено переводит взгляд с Кай на цветочки, борясь с искушением их понюхать)

ЦВЕТИКИ (поощренные таким вниманием, начинаю еще активнее источать аромат, который чуть дрожащим облаком заволакивает всю тропинку)

Лиара: Ой! (вдыхает пропахший цветами воздух)

Кай: Ну, и как? Не отравили они тебя?

Лиара: Действительно, какой приятный аромат. (с наслаждением закрывает глаза, когда их открывает, настораживается даже Кай)

Кай (дергает Лиару за руку): Эй, что с тобой?

Лиара (с маньячным блеском в глазах): Саурон! Трандуил! В одном месте и времени! И я - рядом!!! Все, я побежала. (резко сворачивает в соседнюю аллею и убегает в неизвестном направлении)

Кай: Странно. А на меня не подействовало.

РОЗОВЫЙ СЛОНЕНОК (маленький и с крылышками, вылетает из кустов и присаживается на одну из веток)

Кай: Ой, ты кто?

РОЗОВЫЙ СЛОНЕНОК (вежливо): Я твой глюк.

Кай: Кыш отсюда! (пытается рукой прогнать слоненка)

РОЗОВЫЙ СЛОНЕНОК (от взмаха руки раздваивается)

РОЗОВЫЕ СЛОНЯТА (взлетают с ветки и начинают кружить около головы Кай)

Кай (возмущенно): Что за безобразие! Я поняла бы еще миниатюрных назгульчиков, но розовые слонята???!!! Я вам порядочный морок или вообще кто? (отмахивается от слоников)

РОЗОВЫЕ СЛОНЯТА (размножаются от каждого попавшего по ним взмаха, скоро вокруг Кай кружится уже целый рой)

Кай (сдается и убегает от слоников)

РОЗОВЫЕ СЛОНЯТА (преследуют ее)

 

_на другой аллее_

 

КЭРДАН (едва поспевает за Сауроном): Интересно знать, куда ты так целенаправленно бежишь?

САУРОН: Будто ты не слышишь топота телезрителей.

КЭРДАН (прислушивается): Не так уж громко они шагают.

САУРОН: По сравнению с толпой эльфов и следопытом?

КЭРДАН: Шагов одной из девушек даже я не слышу, а походка еще двух почти не отличается от эльфийской.

САУРОН: Но я-то ориентируюсь не только на слух. А ту, которую ты не слышишь, чувствую лучше всех. Жаль, что она в нашей команде, и ловить ее не надо.

 

За кустами слышен разговор проходящих мимо девушек.

 

САУРОН (улыбается): А вот и первые жертвы. (начинает ломиться сквозь кусты)

КЭРДАН (предусмотрительно отходит в сторону)

КУСТЫ (первые несколько секунд ломаются под руками и ногами Саурона, потом начинают медленно шевелиться)

 

_на аллее за кустами_

 

Лира (слышит шум): Ой! Там кто-то есть!

Офермод (различает за ветками Саурона): Гортауэр! Бежим!

Лира и Офермод (убегают)

САУРОН (уже почти пробился сквозь заросли): Далеко не убежите! (протягивает вперед руку и девушек сбивает с ног ударной волной)

Офермод (падает на дорожку)

Лира (летит в кусты)

КУСТЫ (разнервничались после применения магии, ожили, несколько мощных побегов потянулись к Саурону и начали обвивать его ноги)

САУРОН (нетерпеливо): Что? (обламывает удерживающие его побеги)

КУСТЫ (продолжают его запутывать)

Офермод (встает и бежит дальше – в следующие аллеи)

Лира (медленно проваливается в заросли)

КЭРДАН (стоит в стороне, строго на границе активной и обычной растительности, наблюдает за единоборством кустов с Сауроном)

САУРОН (замечает, что обе девушки уже скрылись из виду, психует, в пространство): Если кто-то думает, что меня могут удержать ваши кустики, то он заблуждается!!! (складывает руки, потом разводит в стороны, в них появляется огонь, который выжигает до пепла зеленую изгородь в радиусе нескольких метров от майара) Так-то лучше.

КЭРДАН (невозмутимо): Один-один. Кусты не пустили тебя к зрителям, ты сжег кусты. Что дальше?

САУРОН (победно смотрит на кусты, вернее, оставшийся от них пепел)

КУСТЫ (чуть дальше оп аллее, возмущенно шуршат)

САУРОН: Что, признали право сильного?

КУСТЫ (медленно прекращают шуршание)

КЭРДАН (в пространство): По-моему, это очень мстительная растительность.

САУРОН: Переживу. (оборачивается к Кэрдану) Так мы ищем телезрителей или будем и дальше эту флору наблюдать?

КЭРДАН (кивает): Да. Но ты же у нас объявил себя главным сыщиком.

САУРОН (внюхивается-вслушивается-всматривается в пространство и целенаправленно уходит вглубь лабиринта)

 

На выжженном участке земли в самом центре площадки проклевывается одинокий росток, который быстро тянется ввысь. Спустя несколько минут он разрастается до гигантского цветка, напоминающего сильно увеличенную в размерах помесь болотной росянки и маргаритки. Темно-зеленые листья прикрывают корни и начала стеблей, которые извиваются подобно большим змеям. "Вершину" каждого стебля венчает или огромный черный цветок в форме маргаритки или такая же немаленькая чуть красноватая головка росянки.

 

_на другой аллее_

 

Леголас и Трандуил относительно спокойно бродят по лабиринту.

КУСТЫ (начинают возмущенно шелестеть)

ТРАНДУИЛ (проводит рукой по взбудораженным листочкам): Саурон растительность обидел. Бедненькая… (после паузы) Хотя обижать такие кустики - себе дороже.

Кай (выбегает из соседней аллеи и несется на эльфов, явно не замечая их и усиленно отмахиваясь от чего-то невидимого)

ТРАНДУИЛ и ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно смотрят на девушку)

Кай (почти налетает на Трандула, но тот успевает отскочить)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пап, держи, это же зрительница Саурона!

Кай (удивленно останавливается, озирается): Мне уже мерещатся голоса эльфов? (несколько раз энергично машет руками возле головы) Да, отстаньте же вы, надоели! Ах, так вы еще и кусаться будете! (гонится за кем-то невидимым, по ее поведению похожим на мух)

ТРАНДУИЛ: /По-моему, она нас не видит/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Зато видит кого-то другого/

Кай (продолжает решительно драться с невидимым противником)

ТРАНДУИЛ (медленно обходит девушку со спины): /Ловим?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): /Неохота Кэрдана четырех баллов лишать. И вообще, это как-то нечестно. Она даже не убегает/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Во-первых, у Кэрдана на пять баллов больше, чем у меня, я молчу уже о Сауроне. А, во-вторых, в такой ситуации, поймать и помочь - это вообще благое дело/

Лира (вываливается из кустов прямо на Кай и сбивает ее с ног)

Лиара (появляется в конце аллеи, радостно вопит): Трандуил! Я тебя нашла! Вот сейчас еще разыщу Саурона и буду ссссслешить!!! (на бегу выхватывает из кустов длинную лозу, не глядя сворачивает ее в лассо и снайперским броском набрасывает на Трандуила)

ТРАНДУИЛ (слегка связанный, падает после рывка Лиары, сыну, кивает на Кай и Лиру): Лови девушек, пока не разбежались!

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка оторопело наблюдает за развитием ситуации)

Лира (поднимается, удивленно): А что здесь происходит?

Лиара: Руки прочь от моих эльфов! (метает в Лиру небольшую молнию)

Лира (вовремя пригибается, возмущенно): Вы тут все разом с ума сошли?

Кай (встает, потирая ушибленный лоб, оглядывается): А где слоники? И откуда вы все здесь появились?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с чувством): Дурдом на выезде!

Лиара (обстреливает молниями обоих конкуренток на владение эльфами, одна молния проходит сквозь Кай)

Кай: Ай! (догадывается) Это же на нее все еще та цветочная отрава действует!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Какая отрава?

Кай: Не важно. Если у меня все прошло, когда я об дорожку головой шандарахнулась, надо и Лиаре по голове настучать - тогда и она нормальной станет.

ТРАНДУИЛ (успел договориться с растительным лассо, и то тихонько распутывается, освобождая эльфа)

Лиара (подбегает, угрожающе): Я вам сейчас сама всем по голове настучу!

ТРАНДУИЛ (не теряя времени даром "ловит" Лиру, крепко хватая ее за руку)

Лира (пытается вырваться, но - не тут-то было)

Лиара ("ловит" Трандуила, запрыгивая ему на закорки, шепчет в ухо): Лапушка, лисенок, ну, зачем сопротивляться? Все равно - по-моему выйдет.

Кай (пятится от столь невиданной сцены, врезается спиной в кусты и проваливается в них)

Лиара (вдохновенно): А теперь мы все вместе отправимся на поиски Саурона! (срывает с ближайшей веточки угодливо распустившийся там бледно-салатный цветочек, взмахивает им, всех троих осыпает мельчайшей зеленовато-желтой пыльцой, и живописная троица исчезает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (кустикам, укоризненно): Лиана, ну, где после этого твоя совесть? Что это за неконтролируемый разгул магии?

Тирр (мысленно): /А Лиана тут не при чем. Это Саурон вздумал магически с растительностью воевать, а она, между прочим, к магии весьма чувствительна и способна ее впитывать/

ЛЕГОЛАС (в пространство, чуть иронично): Ну, спасибо за консультацию. (уходит искать кого-нибудь)

 

_в лабиринте_

Арагорн и Арвен отыскали нечто типа увитой плющом беседки, стоящей на пересечении нескольких аллей, и уединились там.

 

Офермод (с воплем несется по одной из аллей): Ааааа!!! Спасите!!! Саурон!

АРАГОРН (отвлекается от целовании ручки и шейки Арвен): О, похоже, один балл сам к нам в руки бежит.

АРВЕН (разочарованно): Элессар, ты же говорил, что тебе не нужны их баллы!

АРАГОРН: Одно дело целенаправленно гоняться за ними, а другое - отказываться, когда они сами в руки падают. (выходит из беседки)

Офермод (в последнюю секунду замечает Арагорна и пытается затормозить)

ДАЭРОН (выходит из своих экспериментальных кустов как раз между Арагорном и Офермод)

Офермод (врезается в Даэрона, разворачивается и быстро убегает в обратном направлении)

АРАГОРН (делает попытку побежать за нею)

ДАЭРОН (придерживает его за плечо)

АРАГОРН (резко сбрасывает руку эльфа и толкает его)

ДАЭРОН (уворачивается и дает Арагорну в глаз)

АРАГОРН (звереет, даже несмотря на то, что тоже почти увернулся и удар пришелся ему по скуле): Ты на кого руку поднял, эльдар недорезанный!!!

ДАЭРОН: А ты кого ловить собрался, смертный?! Хочешь у Лютиэн баллы отнять?!

АРВЕН (выбегает из беседки): Прекратите!

АРАГОРН: Он первый начал!

ДАЭРОН (презрительно отряхивает с себя руки гондорца и уходит по другой аллее)

АРАГОРН и АРВЕН (возвращаются в беседку)

_на другой аллее_

 

Селеврин мирно гуляет по лабиринту. От нечего делать она сначала собрала букет цветов с кустиков, а потом начала плести венок. Когда венок уже закончен и украшает ее голову, она сталкивается с идущими по другой аллее Финродом и Галадриэлью.

 

Селеврин (в первое мгновение, завидев посторонних, шарахается, но потом, рассмотрев, что это - "ее команда", выходит навстречу)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (смотрит на венок и букет): Какая прелесть! И где ты только их нашла? Мы сколько с Фином бродим, вообще ни одного цветочка не видели.

Селеврин: А мне они как-то сами попадались. Возьмите, я себе еще найду. (чуть смущается и дарит Галадриэль букет, а Финроду - венок)

ФИНРОД (с улыбкой принимает венок и надевает его на голову): Спасибо.

Селеврин (еще больше смущается)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (смеется): Фин, ты разобьешь девушке сердце.

ФИНРОД (непонимающе): А? Что?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбаясь, качает головой): Ничего. (принимает у Селеврин букет и нюхает его)

Селеврин (слегка краснеет): Я не имела в виду… Просто… (кивает на Финрода) Ему ведь так красиво в венке из цветов. Вот! То есть, я не хотела сказать… Он и без венка красивый, но… Ой! (совсем запинается)

ФИНРОД (берет Селеврин за руку и заглядывает ей в глаза, поскольку эльф заметно выше девушки, то для этого он совершенно непринужденно полуприседая почти опускается на одно колено): Что-то не так? Ты хотела оставить венок себе?

Селеврин (близка к обмороку)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (еле сдерживая смех, касается плеча Финрода): Все нормально, пойдем. Не будем мешать друг другу проходить конкурс.

ФИНРОД (выпускает руку Селеврин и неуверенно идет за сестрой)

Селеврин (застыла как статуя самой себе)

ФИНРОД (оглядывается): Но она просто подарила мне венок. Что в этом такого?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (хихикает): Тебе явно не хватает опыта общения с человеческими девушками.

ФИНРОД (останавливается, встревожено): Погоди. Для человеческих девушек это значит нечто большее?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает): Эрууу… Фин, в данном случае это значит именно то, что ты сразу и подумал, то есть - ничего не значит. Она просто захотела подарить тебе венок. Вот и все.

ФИНРОД: Но потом… Я не понимаю.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (глубокомысленно): Мда.

ФИНРОД: Что "мда"?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Тебе сколько эльфиек дарили цветы?

ФИНРОД (пожимает плечами): Не помню. Нет, если надо, я могу вспомнить, но при чем тут…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перебивает): Селеврин на несколько минут повела себя как настоящая, или, если тебе угодно, обычная эльфийка. А потом сама же испугалась собственной смелости.

ФИНРОД (озадачено): Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что научился понимать людей, они убеждают меня в обратном.

 

_на другой аллее_

 

ЛЮТИЭН (быстро шагает по дорожке, раздраженно): И где все? Ни телезрителей, ни участников! Даэрон и тот куда-то сбежал. Хоть бы Саурон попался, что ли! (выходит на перекресток нескольких аллей, на котором стоит беседка)

 

_в беседке_

 

АРВЕН (шепотом): Опять кого-то принесло.

АРАГОРН: Теперь я выходить не буду. Пусть идут мимо.

АРВЕН: Ох, сомневаюсь.

ЛЮТИЭН (заглядывает в беседку, застает обнимающихся Арвен с Арагорном): Фи, правнучка! Как не стыдно!

АРАГОРН (хмурится)

АРВЕН (уязвлено): Прабабушка, кто бы говорил! Сама с прадедом всю Арду на уши своим романом поставила, а мы с Элессаром, между прочим, законные муж и жена!

ЛЮТИЭН: На что ты намекаешь? Берен тоже был моим мужем!

АРВЕН: Да? А до того?

ЛЮТИЭН (возмущенно-презрительно фыркает и уходит из беседки)

АРАГОРН: И чего она вообще к нам прицепилась? Мы же ничего не делали. Неужели, я уже не имею права обнять и поцеловать собственную жену?

 

_на другой аллее_

 

ФИНРОД (взял у Галадриэль букет и плетет ей венок)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво): Что-то мне это не нравится. Сколько бродим по лабиринту, а встретили только свою телезрительницу.

ФИНРОД: Не будь такой подозрительной, сестрица. Мы просто случайно пока ни с кем не пересекались.

 

_в лабиринте_

 

САУРОН (продолжает вынюхивать телезрителей и движется по одному ему понятной схеме)

КЭРДАН (скептически): У меня начинают вызывать подозрение твои сыскные способности.

САУРОН: Я здесь не при чем. Это все лабиринт. Когда я сворачиваю налево, мы почему-то оказываемся справа, или вообще где-то сзади. Тут вообще невозможно нормально ориентироваться!

ЛЮТИЭН (выскакивает из-за поворота, продолжает раздраженный монолог сама с собой): … и что эта малявка о себе возомнила?! Если бы я не проторила дорожку по такой судьбе, ей бы вообще не светило… (замечает эльфа и майара, плотоядно) Саурон!

САУРОН (настороженно): Что?

КЭРДАН (незаметно делает несколько шагов назад)

ЛЮТИЭН: Это все из-за тебя! Подлый, коварный прислужник Мелькора!

САУРОН: Спасибо, конечно, за комплименты, но, Тинувиэль, честное слово, я против тебя ничего плохого в этом конкурсе еще не делал.

ЛЮТИЭН (еще больше заводится): В этом конкурсе?! А вообще??!!! Кто над Береном издевался?! Кто нам всю жизнь испоганил?!!!

САУРОН: Ну, ты загнула. Ты мне еще старые грехи от начала времен припомни.

ЛЮТИЭН: Ах ты, вражеское порожденье! (начинает срывать с кустов цветочки, веточки, листочки и швыряться ими в Саурона) Чтоб тебе пусто было! Что бы ты провалился!

САУРОН (спотыкается и падает)

ЛЮТИЭН (продолжает бушевать): Ни стыда не совести!!! Да ты вообще давно позеленеть должен был от морального груза своих злодеяний!!!

САУРОН: Чего?

ЛЮТИЭН (швыряет в майара очередную порцию веточек)

САУРОН (зеленеет)

ЛЮТИЭН (от удивления замолкает)

САУРОН (встает, раздраженно отряхивается, замечает позеленевшие кисти рук): Чтоооо????!!!!

ЛЮТИЭН (сама удивлена, что ее проклятие так радикально подействовало)

САУРОН (злобно переводит взгляд с кустиков на Лютиэн): Да я вам сейчас…

КЭРДАН (одним движением обогнув Саурона, хватает Лютиэн и толкает ее за ближайший поворот)

САУРОН (посылает им вслед силовую волну, которая отражается от кустиков и сбивает его с ног)

ЛЮТИЭН (вырывается): Не надо меня защищать! Я сейчас сама его на мелкие кусочки порву!

КЭРДАН (не обращая внимания на брыкающуюся Лютиэн, продолжает тащить ее подальше от Саурона)

САУРОН (встает и бежит за ними)

КЭРДАН и ЛЮТИЭН (выбегают на перекресток с беседкой)

САУРОН (появляется в конце аллеи, очередная силовая волна обрушивается на беседку, не сносит ее, но весьма ощутимо встряхивает)

КЭРДАН (и сам вовремя пригнулся, и Лютиэн уберег)

АРАГОРН (вылетает из беседки): Кого еще нечистая сила принесла?!! (замечает Лютиэн с Кэрданом, Лютиэн) Опять ты?!

САУРОН (злой и зеленый опять лупит силовым ударом по эльфам)

КЭРДАН (отскакивает вместе с Лютиэн)

АРАГОРН (в последнюю секунду успевает толкнуть на пол как раз появившуюся в дверном проеме Арвен)

САУРОН (медленно и грозно приближается к беседке)

АРАГОРН (встает): Ну все! Меня ДОСТАЛИ!!!

 

Между Сауроном и остальной компанией появляется Лиара верхом на Трандуиле, который держит за руку Лиру.

 

Лиара: Сауууушкааа!!! Я тебя нашла!!! Мой темноухий зайчик!!!

САУРОН (удивленно останавливается)

ЛЮТИЭН (толкает Кэрдана, вырывается и убегает)

АРАГОРН (осознает, что их телезрительницу поймали и тут же хватает Лиару за ногу)

ТРАНДУИЛ (что-то шепчет ближайшим кустикам)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ФИНРОД (выходят из соседней аллеи)

ФИНРОД (прокурорским тоном): Что здесь происходит?

ВСЕ (на мгновение застывают)

 

Картинка та еще: на Транудиле, который держит за руку Лиру, сидит Лиара, которую держит за ногу Арагорн, который злобно смотрит одновременно и на Саурона, и на Трандуила. Арвен лежит на полу беседки. Кэрдан как раз вставал с травы, потирая ушибленную ногу. А Саурон с Трандуилом только начали колдовать.

 

Лиара (вдохновенно): Ураааа! Саушка и Трандульчик! Вместе! (пинает Арагорна и пытается спрыгнуть с Трандуила, но Арагорн ее не отпускает, и она летит носом в землю)

ТРАНДУИЛ (отпускает Лиру и успевает поймать Лиару)

Лира (тут же бросается наутек, по пути сшибая Арагорна)

САУРОН (смотрит на все это действо с плохо скрываемым офигеванием)

КЭРДАН (помогает Арвен встать)

Лиара (замечает изменившуюся окраску Темного Властелина): Какая стерлядь озеленила моего Саурончика?!!!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вам всем надо успокоиться. (поднимает к небу руку с кольцом, невесть откуда берутся тучки и начинается все усиливающийся дождик)

Лиара (гневно топает ногой): Не позволю портить такую прекрасную погоду! (стреляет в небо маленькой молнией, и затянувшие лабиринт тучи слегка рассасываются строго над перекрестком с беседкой, образуя окошко голубого неба)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А я сказала, будет дождь! (тучи опять стягиваются)

Лиара: А я сказала - солнце! (опять молния, тучи обратно расходятся)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и Лиара (продолжают в том же духе)

АРАГОРН (решил не прерывать климатические баталии и пока не делает попыток снова поймать Лиару)

АРАГОРН И КЭРДАН (присоединяются к Арвен в беседке, укрываясь от то идущего, то прекращающегося дождя)

КУСТИКИ (выращивают на своих ветках редкие, но крупные лопуховые листья)

ФИНРОД и ТРАНДУИЛ (становятся каждый под один из таких листиков)

САУРОН (критически косится на недружественно настроенную по отношению к нему растительность, но все же, скрестив руки на груди, занимает выжидательную позицию под одним из лопухов)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и Лиара (продолжают свое "мокрое" дело)

САУРОН (в пространство, меланхолично, негромко): Наверное, у меня аллергия на Лютиэн. Стоило ей сбежать, как и вся злость прошла.

ФИНРОД: /Сестрица, сколько можно над погодой издеваться?/

КЭРДАН: /Точно-точно. Вон, уже даже Саурон заскучал/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А ведь правда. Своего я добилась. Все уже успокоились. (очередной раз не вмешивается в погоду, и все еще висящие над остальным лабиринтом тучи начинают медленно рассасываться)

Лиара (довольно): Моя взяла! (победно оглядывается, делает шаг к Транудилу, но замечает Финрода) Ой! И Фелагунд тут! (Переводит взгляд с Трандуила на Финрода) Саушка и Лисенок… Или Саушка и Фиииин? Ыхх!!! Какой тяжкий выбор! Ну, почему у меня не три руки?

ФИНРОД, ТРАНДУИЛ и САУРОН (равно непонимающе смотрят на девушку)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (в превентивных целях делает шаг вперед и встав перед братом, картинно упирает руки в боки)

Лиара (фыркает): Не очень-то и хотелось. Мне пейринг с Лисенком всегда больше нравился. (хватает Трандуила за запястье и тянет его к Саурону, потом точно так же цапает того и тянет обоих вглубь ближайшей аллеи, бормочет себе под нос) Сейчас только доберемся до тех цветочков, и начнется… ссссслешшшш!!!

КЭРДАН (спохватившись, что куда-то поволокли Саурона, с которым он в одной команде, торопится следом, но девушка с эльфом и майаром уже исчезли)

АРАГОРН (Финроду и Глэд, с намеком): Кхм-кхм! Все уже разошлись. А вы никуда не идете?

АРВЕН (по возможности незаметно одергивает его)

АРАГОРН (Арвен): А что? Имеем мы право хоть четверть часа побыть наедине?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается): Конечно. (берет Финрода под руку, и они уходят)

ФИНРОД: /А это твоя внучка? Как много я пропустил!/

 

_на другой аллее_

 

Начинается дождик. Даэрон тоскливо смотрит на небо.

 

ДАЭРОН (озаренно): Я знаю, как найти Лютиэн! (садится под один из лопухов, которые выросли не только на исходном перекрестке, а по всему лабиринту, и начинает петь, подстраиваясь под ритм перестука дождевых капель)

 

_через несколько минут_

 

Селеврин (выходит из соседней аллеи и тихонечко присаживается недалеко от менестреля, слушает как завороженная)

_еще через несколько минут_

 

Как и рассчитывал Даэрон, приходит Лютиэн, привлеченная его пением.

 

ДАЭРОН (заканчивает песню, встает, радостно): Наконец-то я тебя нашел!

ЛЮТИЭН (как только менестрель перестает петь, отскакивает от него): Ах ты предатель, заманил меня хитростью!

ДАЭРОН (опускает руки, вздыхает)

ЛЮТИЭН (замечает Селеврин): О! И телезрительница приманилась!

Селеврин (делает робкую попытку сбежать)

ЛЮТИЭН (прыгает на нее как тигрица): Попалась! (Даэрону) Хоть какая-то от тебя польза!

 

_в операторской_

 

Ли (проникновенно): Тирр, а объясни-ка мне, почему у нас по полигону бегают уже проигравшие телезрители?

Тирр: А как я могу убрать Лиару? Кто ее от той отравы лечить будет? Я что ли? Или к ты своей растительной родственнице в ее измерение поскачешь?

Ли (вздыхает)

Тирр: Пока Лиара в себя не придет, я не буду выводить ее из лабиринта. А оставить только ее, забрав остальных выбывших девушек - нечестно.

Ли: Хорошо. Но как только Лиара очнется - немедленно отправь всех пойманных по домам.

 

_в лабиринте, недалеко от перекрестка_

Кай и Офермод на очередном перекрестке чуть не сталкиваются лбами.

 

Офермод: Ой! Тебя еще не поймали?

Кай: Нет. А тебя?

Офермод: Тоже нет.

Кай: Надо срочно спасать Лиару.

Офермод: От чего?

Кай: Я ее уговорила понюхать одни цветочки... Вернее, не уговорила, но она все равно их понюхала. В общем, неважно, но она сейчас немножко не в себе. Не знаю, что именно с ней, но пока меня по голове не ударили, я никого не видела, кроме преследующих меня розовых слоников.

Офермод (встревоженно): А с тобой точно все в порядке? Голова не болит? По ней не слишком сильно ударили?

Кай (отмахивается): Да, все со мной хорошо. Это с Лиарой беда. Она захватила Трандуила и побежала искать Саурона.

Офермод: Действительно - беда. А как ей это удалось?

Кай: Я не уверена. Но то ли от того дурмана к ней вернулась часть ее сил, то ли ей лабиринт подыгрывает, то ли и то, и то - вместе.

Офермод и Кай (выходят на перекресток с беседкой)

Кай (смотрит на беседку): Как ты думаешь, там внутри кто-то есть?

АРАГОРН (выскакивает, в сердцах): Да что ж это за проходной двор?!!!

Офермод и Кай (пятятся и быстро убегают)

АРАГОРН: Я убью следующего, кто сюда припрется!

 

Из-за кустов крайней аллеи выходит Леголас.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты Трандуила не видел?

АРАГОРН: Эррррруууу!!! (срывая раздражение, бьет кулаком по ажурной стенке, та, подпорченная еще атаками Саурона, не выдерживает и обрушивается, крыша беседки падает на находящуюся внутри Арвен)

АРАГОРН (в ужасе): Арвееееен!!! (вместе с Леголасом бросается разгребать завал)

АРВЕН (кричит из-под крыши): Со мной все в порядке. Она легкая.

АРАГОРН и ЛЕГОЛАС (общими усилиями сдвигают крышу)

АРВЕН (выбирается из-под обрушившейся беседки)

АРАГОРН: Дорогая, с тобой точно все в порядке?

АРВЕН (кивает)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Так вы не видели папу?

АРВЕН: Его ваша телезрительница куда-то утащила вместе с Сауроном.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Куда?

АРВЕН (показывает аллею)

ЛЕГОЛАС (убегает)

АРАГОРН (смотрит на завалившуюся беседку): Поищем более тихий уголок или пойдем ловить телезрителей?

АРВЕН (глубокомысленно): Я думаю, все равно выйдет наоборот. Если пойдем за телезрителями - то точно никого не встретим, а если будем пытаться уединиться - все опять будут на нас натыкаться.

АРАГОРН (воодушевленно): Тогда идем исполнить свой конкурсный долг!

 

_возле злокозненных цветочков_

 

Лиара (тащит за собой Трандуила с Сауроном)

САУРОН (Трандилу): Напомни мне, почему мы за ней идем?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Девушка явно не в себе. И отрубить ей руку проще, чем разогнуть намертво вцепившиеся в нас пальцы. Или ты хочешь заняться членовредительством?

САРОУН: Нет.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Надо же. С чего вдруг такая щепетильность? Эльфам ты на конкурсах пакостил без зазрения совести.

САУРОН: Так то ж эльфы. Не так обидно проиграть в шоу, угробив при этом одного-двух эльфов, а если повезет - еще и владык, но выбывать из-за какой-то телезрительницы? Не хватало!

Лиара: Я попрошу! Я не "какая-то", а тоже частично эльфийка и полубогиня!

САУРОН: Да хоть полудьяволица. Какой толк мне в Арде с твоей гибели?

Лиара: Фу! Нельзя быть таким меркантильным! (подходит к цветочкам)

ЦВЕТОЧКИ (при приближении Трандуила решительно закрываются, невесть откуда взявшийся ветерок разгоняет ароматы)

Лиара (отпускает Трандуила и бьет себя по голове): Вот балда! Как же я не подумала, что растительность не захочет одурманивать лесного Короля?!

ТРАНДУИЛ (сразу же отскакивает на порядочное расстояние)

Лиара (продолжает цепко держать Саурона): Надо было брать Финрода, пока предлагали. Ну, и где теперь я буду его искать?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Вы тут разбирайтесь, а я - пошел, мне еще телезрителей ловить надо.

САУРОН (патетично): Как? И бросишь бедную девушку на растерзание мне?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Это еще вопрос, кого кому на растерзание.

Лиара (тянет Саурона в сторону): Пойдем. Нам надо еще Финрода найти. Ты же темный майар, неужели в тебе не вызывает энтузиазма мысль сослешить эльфа?

САУРОН: Знаешь, почему-то - нет.

Лиара: Ну, и не надо! Главное, что она нравится мне. (идет в конец аллеи)

САУРОН (упирается ногами): Нет!

Лиара и САУРОН (какое-то время перетягивают друг-друга)

САУРОН (ему первому надоедает это занятие, и он, легко подхватив так и не выпускающую его запястье Лиару, забрасывает ее себе на второе плечо)

Лиара (возмущенно): Ах ты!!! (начинает брыкаться)

САУРОН (подносит кулак к ее носу): Знаешь, а мне все равно, тащить тебя в сознательном или бессознательном состоянии.

Лиара (косится в сторону Трандуила): Аааа!!! Убивают! Угрожают!!! Темные силы захватили полуэльфийку!!!

ТРАНДУИЛ (сомневается)

САУРОН (Лиаре, покладисто): Ты, типа светлая сила…

Лиара (перебивает): Я гармония!

САУРОН: Неважно. Если тебе что-то не нравится - отпускай мою руку и катись на все четыре стороны.

Лиара: Вот еще! (фыркает) Не для того я столько за тобой гонялась!

ТРАНДУИЛ (машет рукой): Разбирайтесь сами. Вы друг друга стоите. (уходит)

САУРОН: Ты так и будешь на моем плече висеть?

Лиара (с вызовом): Да!

САУРОН (горестно): Мелькор, забери меня отсюда!

 

_на другой аллее_

 

ЛЮТИЭН (держит Селеврин за предплечье, Даэрону): И что нам теперь с ней делать?

ДАЭРОН: Наверное, надо вывести из лабиринта.

ЛЮТИЭН: Вот и отведи. Или я должна с ней возиться?

ДАЭРОН (кивает): Хорошо.

ЛЮТИЭН (передумывает, дергает на себя Селеврин): Нет. Вдруг упустишь. Лучше попробуй еще кого-нибудь поймать.

ДАЭРОН: Как пожелаешь. (уходит по аллее)

ЛЮТИЭН (вместе с Селеврин идет в противоположную сторону)

Селеврин (специально спотыкается и падает)

ЛЮТИЭН (выпускает ее руку, чтобы не упасть вместе с ней)

Селеврин (катится в кусты и проваливается сквозь них)

ЛЮТИЭН: Куда! (прыгает следом, но попадает в аллею, где нет никакой девушки)

 

_на другой аллее_

ФИНРОД (замечает просвет между кустами): Смотри, что там?

 

Вместе с сестрой пробираются сквозь заросли и оказываются на небольшой полянке, со всех сторон окруженной особо высокими стенами-кустами. Посреди поляны растет ива с ветками до самой земли, создавая своеобразный "шатер", между которым и стенами-кустами остается от силы полметра.

 

ФИНРОД (кивает на иву): Зайдем?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (осторожно): Я чувствую какую-то магию.

ФИНРОД: Она опасна?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Нет, вряд ли, но…

ФИНРОД (раздвигает ивовые ветви)

 

Внутри небольшое озерцо-родничок, буквально в пару шагов шириной, вокруг которого растут луговые травы и цветы. Солнечный свет тысячей бликов просачивается сквозь ивовую листву, не создавая полумрак, но делая яркий дневной свет нежнее.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (заходит под иву вслед за братом): Очень похоже на красивую ловушку.

ФИНРОД (с ностальгией смотрит на полянку): Некоторые ловушки стоят того, чтобы в них попасться. Что нам здесь угрожает? Что мы застрянем на этой поляне и не поймаем никого из телезрителей? Так все равно у нас обоих достаточно баллов, чтобы не вылететь из шоу по результатам этого конкурса.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (догадывается): Ведь я после шоу совсем ненадолго вернусь в Лориен, а потом меня ждут корабли в Серебристой гавани, а тебе предстоит…

ФИНРОД (перебивает ее взмахом руки): Не надо говорить об этом в месте, столь похожем на эльфийские владения. Тем более, если, как ты хочешь, мы выиграем один из призов - все будет не настолько плохо.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ФИНРОД (остаются на поляне)

 

_на другой аллее_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (бродит по лабиринту): Нет, это просто кошмар какой-то. У меня такое ощущение, что я заблудился! Я?!!! В кустах?!!! Ужас! (зовет) /Папа! Кэрдан! Кто-нибудь! Вы где?/

КЭРДАН (отзывается): /В лабиринте/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Я тоже. (чуть иронично) Как ни странно/

КЭРДАН: /Между прочим, светлая мысль - попытаться устроить перекличку. Даэрон! Фин! Глэд! Тинэ!/

ЛЕГОЛАС (осанвэ лично Трандуилу): /Лиара от тебя уже отстала? Что она хотела?/

ТРАНДУИЛ (так же, лично сыну): /Не знаю, чего-то странного. Но потом передумала и вместе с захваченным Сауроном ушла искать Финрода/

ЛЕГОЛАС (как более опытный в телезрительских заскоках): /Ох, не нравится мне это/

ДАЭРОН (отзывается): /Что случилось?/

КЭРДАН: /Пока - ничего. Просто проверяем, это мы одни потерялись или кто-то еще/

ЛЮТИЭН: /Я не терялась. От меня девчонка сбежала!/

КЭРДАН: /Это неважно. Если ты ее поймала, то дальше она может бегать сколько угодно, все баллы уже засчитаны. Я вообще не понимаю, почему Тирр не убирает из лабиринта пойманных телезрителей/

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревоженно): /Галадриль с Финродом не отзываются. А Лиара с Сауроном как раз ушла искать Финрода/

КЭРДАН: /Охххх.. С Лиарой на этом конкурсе явно что-то не так. Если же она захочет странного от Финрода и опять сцепится с Глэд, то, боюсь подумать, что может выйти/

ДАЭРОН (непонимающе): /В смысле "странного"?/

ТРАНДУИЛ, КЭРДАН и ЛЕГОЛАС (дружно отмалчиваются)

ДАЭРОН: /Кэрдан?/

КЭРДАН: /Ээээ… Леголас?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Почему сразу я?/

КЭРДАН: /А кто первый компьютер в Арду приволок?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /При чем здесь компьютер?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /А из-за кого фанатки стали в Лихолесье со всех щелей ломиться?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (огрызается): /Это все дурная наследственность. Радуйся, что тебя пока в фильмах не показывали. А то, учитывая, что и сейчас твоих любительниц не так уж мало, потом они вообще в поисках тебя все Лихолесье вытопчут/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Кто их туда пустит? Если будет надо, границы не хуже Мелиан зачарую - ни один смертный не проскочит/

ДАЭРОН (Кэрдану, лично): /Я ничего не понимаю/

КЭРДАН: /Лучше, чтобы и не пришлось понять/ (всем) /Пытаемся отыскать Финрода с сестрой, друг друга, а заодно и Саурона, пока он чего не натворил/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Что-то я смотрю, Корабелл, на этом шоу у тебя настолько активно стали прорезаться командирские замашки, что аж странно/

КЭРДАН: /Трэн, не нуди, а? Ты меня еще в сговоре с ведущими пообвиняй/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /А что, неплохая мысль/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Пап! Вообще-то по этому пункту, я - первый в списке. Сколько я с Тирр общался, Кэрдану и близко не снилось/

КЭРДАН: /Лас, спасибо, что напомнил. Трэн, если уж говорить о сговоре, ко мне в Гавани Ли лишь раз на один вечер приезжала, а сколько Тирр у вас в Лихолесье крутилась?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Во-первых, всего одно лето, а, во-вторых, она официально гостила не у меня, а у сына/

КЭРДАН: /Ты как Король имел более чем достаточно возможностей для влияния на свою гостью/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Ладно, ладно. С тобой спорить - себе дороже. Слышал расхожую шутку на счет, кто занудным спором может даже Саурона задолбать до добровольного развоплощения?/

КЭРДАН (мысленно улыбается): /Как же не слышать? А зачем, ты думаешь, меня взяли в Последний Союз? Чтоб если что - заспорил его вусмерть. Ведь за мной не числилось ни особых ратных подвигов, ни геройской родословной/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Эрууу…Когда на этих шоу у тебя завелось еще и чувство юмора, ты местами вообще стал невыносим/

КЭРДАН (серьезно): /Оно у меня всегда было. Просто беспробудно спало последние эдак десять-двадцать тысяч лет/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Пап, если у Кэрдана появляется идея, то он все равно своего добьется. В крайнем случае - сделает сам, спорить бесполезно/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Да, знаю я. Но в Арде Корабелл давненько не осчастливливал нас своей инициативой. Я и отвык уже. Хорошо, дружно ищем Финрода и Саурона/

 

_на другой аллее_

 

Лира (безнадежно): Ауууу!!! Есть тут кто-нибудь? Эльфы? Ведущие?

 

_на соседней аллее_

 

САУРОН (кричит через забор): Да помолчи ты! Я из-за тебя никого не слышу!

Лиара (с плеча Саурона): Лира, иди к нам!

САУРОН (встряхивает свою ношу, проверяя, не отцепилась ли та)

Лиара (по-прежнему двумя руками держится за запястье Саурона)

САУРОН: Вот приставучая, а! Слышь ты, светлая_сила-полубогиня-гармония эльфийских кровей, тебе там еще не надоело?

Лиара: Неа!

САУРОН (вздыхает): И навязалась же на мою голову!

Лиара (неожиданно): Ой! (отпускает руку Саурона падает в траву и быстро ползет к кустам)

САУРОН (оборачивается, не веря своему счастью, с оптимизмом): Тебе наконец надое… (замолкает на полуслове)

 

Блуждая по лабиринту, он вышел к тому самому участку кустов, которые выжег в самом начале конкурса, теперь там красуется хищно-растительный монстр непонятного происхождения.

 

САУРОН (медленно пятится)

ЦВЕТИК (поворачивает к нему все стебли с черными маргаритками)

САУРОН (почти спокойно): Ой!

ЦВЕТИК (выгибается и выдыхает-плюется в Саурона огнем как самый заправский дракон)

Лиара (успела отползти под защиту кустистой стеночки): Что?!! Моего Саушку поджаривать?!! (стреляет молнией в цветик)

ЦВЕТИК (тянется самым длинным стебельком в сторону Лиары и выпускает по ней одну огненную струю)

Лиара (прячется за кусты)

САУРОН (весьма подкопченный, но достаточно живой, открывает глаза, медленно поднимает руку для ответного удара)

ЦВЕТИК (сразу несколькими стеблями с гигантскими росянками цапает-хватает Саурона)

Лиара (выскакивает из-за кустов): А ну, положь на место!

ЦВЕТИК (флегматично начинает переваривать Саурона в тех местах, которые удалось закусить)

САУРОН (изворачивается и одной рукой отрывает голову-цветок росянке, вцепившейся ему в плечи и вторую руку)

ЦВЕТИК (выдыхает еще несколько струй пламени на изворотливый обед)

САУРОН (успевает частично скрыться за стеблями, и огонь попадает по ним)

ЦВЕТИК (вздрагивает и рефлекторно выпускает добычу)

САУРОН (злобно): Подавишься! (отползает от растеньица)

Лиара: Саушка, бедненький, что оно с тобой сделало?! (бежит к нему)

ЦВЕТИК (выпускает длинный гибкий стебель, обвивает им девушку, заодно прижимая ее руки к телу, чтобы она не могла кидаться молниями, и поднимает в воздух)

САУРОН (в пространство, в сердцах): Ведущие, у вас совесть есть?! Я же не железный и даже не огнеупорный! А эта телесная оболочка - вообще из всех моих самая хрупкая! Знаете сколько сил мне стоит каждый раз удерживать ее от полного разрушения, а потом восстанавливать?!! Долго вы будете надо мной издеваться?!

Мриярр (мысленно): /Сочувствую, но - сам виноват. Нефиг было кустики палить/

САУРОН (сквозь зубы): /ГгРрррРРР!!!/

Мриярр: /Фррр! И на меня рычать тоже нефиг. Я сама так могу рыкнуть, что мало не покажется. И, к твоему сведения, в этом лабиринте ни порталы Ли не работают, ни щелей для рурровских перемещений нет. Так что при всем желании, мы не только тебя, а вообще никого из участников оттуда вытянуть не сможем/

САУРОН: /А как же ваша хваленная безопасность?/

Мриярр: /Видишь ли, этот лабиринт - личное пространство одной… э-э-э…, ну, в общем, родственницы Ли. Тирр и Ли хором утверждают, что она - крайне порядочная растительность, хоть и местами со склочным характером. И поскольку она все тут контролирует, то и в безопасности участников они тоже уверены. Ибо эта самая растительность никогда раньше не страдала смертоубийственными замашками, но все когда-то бывает впервые. Хотя, на мой взгляд, садисткой она всегда была еще той/

САУРОН: /Ну, ты меня утешила/

Мриярр: /Я тебя информировала. Если тебя это порадует, могу еще сообщить, что участников и зрителей туда Тирр отпустила под личную гарантию Ли. Так что, если растительность кого-то из вас угробит - Ли лишится должности организатора шоу/

САУРОН (с сарказмом): /Это меня очень утешит, когда эта маргаритка-росянка будет меня доедать/ (думает) /А с этой вашей садисткой разумной растительностью можно как-то поговорить? Ну, телепатически там?/

Мриярр: /Увы. Она крайне неразговорчива. Раз в несколько столетий ее пробивает на вербальное общение, но особо на это не надейся. С последнего приступа общительности еще и полстолетия не прошло. А обычно она общается действиями и реакциями на действия окружающих/

 

Мысленный разговор майара с кошкой занял несколько секунд, за это время Цветик успел оправиться от полученного ожога, а Лиара громко заявить, что она очень несъедобная и совсем невкусная.

 

ЦВЕТИК (опять тянется черными маргаритками к Саурону)

САУРОН (сводит руки, начиная чаровать, мрачно): Только сунься - пол-лабиринта выжгу!

ЦВЕТИК (зависает маргаритками над самым Сауроном)

САУРОН: И чего ты ко мне прицепилась? Удобрений от моей тушки не больше, чем от любого эльфа получится, только оно много ядовитее будет.

ЛЮТИЭН (выходит из-за поворота)

ЦВЕТИК (дергается к новому гостю)

САУРОН (пытается отползти)

ЦВЕТИК (из ближайшей маргаритки выпускает маленькую предостерегающую струю пламени прямо в лицо Сарону)

САУРОН: Да лежу, лежу.

ЛЮТИЭН (заинтересовано подходит к самому растению): О, тут Саурона прищучили? Похвально!

ЦВЕТИК (обвивает и подвешивает ее на манер Лиары)

САУРОН: Хоть здесь нет дискриминации. Наша милая росянка-маргаритка одинаково прытко кидается и на майаров, и на эльфов, и на телезрителей.

ЛЮТИЭН (осанве): /Помогите!!!/

ЦВЕТИК (скручивает не сопротивляющегося Саурона и подвешивает его к остальным)

 

С разных аллей выходят Лира и Селеврин.

 

Лиара: Ура! Вы нашли нас. Помогите выбраться, только близко не подходите к этой росянке-переростку.

Лира и Селеврин (останавливаются на безопасном расстоянии от растения)

ЦВЕТИК (обиженно клацает "челюстями")

Селеврин (озаренно): Я знаю! Лира, бежим! (тянет ее в кустистую поросль, где обе и исчезают)

Лиара (разочарованно): Сбежали. Меня бросили!

САУРОН (воспользовался передышкой, чтобы справиться с последствиями ожогов и растительного пищеварительного процесса )

ЛЮТИЭН: /Даэрон, Кэрдан, где вы? Спасииииите!!!/

ДАЭРОН: /Ты где?/

ЛЮТИЭН: /Не знаю!!! Но здесь Саурон, и меня связали!!!/

КЭРДАН: /Кто тебя связал?/

ЛЮТИЭН: /Чудовище!/

КЭРДАН (недоверчиво): /Чудовище? Здесь? А на что оно похоже?/

ЛЮТИЭН: /На чудовище!/

КЭРДАН: /А как кусты на него реагируют?/

ЛЮТИЭН: /Ты о кустах беспокоишься или обо мне?/

КЭРДАН: /Должен же я понять, где ты находишься/

ЛЮТИЭН (таки отвечает на первоначальный вопрос): /Не знаю. Никак. Их тут вообще нет. Только черная земля, под слоем пепла/

КЭРДАН: /Я знаю, где это! Сейчас буду/

 

_на другой аллее_

 

Селеврин (поясняет для Лиры): В этой аллее всегда вырастало то, что мне было нужно в тот момент. Вот и сейчас надеюсь.

Селеврин и Лира (сворачивают за поворот)

 

С одной стороны аллеи на кустах растут яблоки, груши, грецкие орехи, бананы, персики, абрикосы и манго. Все другая сторона усыпана крупными колокольчиками, из которых обильно сочится роса.

 

Лира (озадаченно): И? Нет, я , конечно, понимаю, что Мичурин отдыхает, но как с помощью всего этого мы поможем остальным? (срывает ближайшую грушу и надкусывает)

Селеврин: Кажется, я поняла. Ты пока собирай фруктовый урожай, а я займусь росой. (обрывает один из самых больших выросших во время дождя лопухов и начинает струшивать в него росу с колокольчиков)

Лира (рвет другой лопух и, как в косынку, собирает в него фрукты)

 

_на другой аллее_

Кай и Офермод очередной раз сворачивают и видят полную аллею фруктов.

 

Офермод: Ой, персики! Абрикосы! (набрасывается на фрукты)

Кай (философски): Хуже уже не будет. (присоединяется к ней)

АРАГОРН И АРВЕН (выходят из-за поворота)

АРАГОРН (хищно): Телезрители!!! (кидается на девушек)

Кай и Офермод (бегут к ближайшему перекрестку, где разбегаются в разные стороны)

АРАГОРН (гонится за Кай)

АРВЕН (бежит следом)

Кай (убегая, на очередном перекрестке врезается в Даэрона)

ДАЭРОН (рефлекторно хватает толкнувшую его девушку за плечи)

Кай (разочарованно): Ааааа!!! Меня поймали!!! А я так хотела последней быть!

ДАЭРОН (удивленно): Да? Я тебя поймал? Я не хотел.

АРАГОРН (подбегает): Что?! Опять! Ты нарочно помогаешь своей телезрительнице и уводишь именно у меня из-под носа остальных?

ДАЭРОН: Я не хотел. Я вообще бежал Лютиэн спасать. У нее там какие-то проблемы с Сауроном и чудовищем.

АРВЕН: У бабушки? С Сауроном?!! (Арагорну) Гортауэр мою прабабушку обижает!!!

АРАГОРН (мигом забывает и про баллы, и про телезрителей): Где?!!

ДАЭРОН: Кэрдан мне примерно дорогу рассказал…

АРАГОРН: Так чего же ты молчишь? Веди!!! (вместе с Арвен убегает вслед за Даэроном)

Кай (грустно): Ну вот, сначала словили, а потом бросиииили! (понуро бредет вслед за убежавшими средиземцами)

 

_на поляне с ивой_

Тоже начинается фруктовая экспансия.

 

ФИНРОД (задумчиво): Нет, я еще понимаю, персики на иве, но морковка и помидоры - это уже слегка перебор.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (кивает в сторону озера-родничка, возле которого тоже активно разрастается плодоносящая флора): А как тебе ананасы, малина и финики на одном кусте?

ФИНРОД (хмыкает)

 

_возле хищного цветка_

Возвращаются Селеврин и Лира.

 

Лира (начинает скармливать веточкам росянки принесенные фрукты, издалека кидая их в услужливо открывающиеся "пасти")

Селеврин (пользуясь тем, что Лира отвлекает растение, поливает из лопухового листочка покрытую пеплом мертвую землю, постепенно приближаясь к самому цветку)

ЦВЕТИК (потребляет орехи с яблоками и абрикосами)

Лиара (критически): И что это вы делаете?

Лира (честно): Не знаю. Это - идея Сел.

Селеврин (как раз подобралась с той стороны, где висит Лиара и брызнула росой на самые корни)

ЦВЕТИК (вздрагивает и роняет Лиару из захвата, та падает на землю, с не очень большой высоты, но вниз головой)

Селеврин (отскакивает от потянувшихся к ней стеблей с черным маргаритками)

Лиара (встает, потирая затылок): Ох, что-то мне нехорошо… (озадаченным взглядом окидывает остальных)

Лира (кричит): Отойди! А то оно тебя опять захватит.

Лиара: Кто?

Селеврин: Растение.

Лиара: Какое?

Лира: То, что позади тебя.

Лиара (оборачивает, подскакивает от удивления и проворно отбегает в сторону): Ну, ничего ж себе! Генетики развлекались!

Лира: Ты что, вообще ничего не помнишь?

Лиара (глубоко задумывается): Кажется, начинаю припоминать…

Селеврин (пытается еще раз подобраться к корням, но растение ее не пускает)

 

В тех местах, где девушка уже успела полить выжженную землю, потихоньку проклевывается молодая поросль, и начинают подниматься такие же кустики, которые везде играют роль "стен" лабиринта.

 

Селеврин (разливает остатки росы вокруг растения, Саурону и Лютиэн): Подождите немного. Сейчас кусты вырастут и сами усмирят распоясавшийся цветик.

ЛЮТИЭН (недовольно): Почему это я должна ждать?! Свою подругу так вы сразу освободили.

Лиара (все еще увлечена собственными воспоминаниями, хватается за голову): Оххххх!

САУРОН (молча болтается в стеблях)

КУСТЫ (разрастаются и начинают теснить хищное растение)

ЦВЕТИК (пытается головкой-росянкой цапнуть теснящие его кустики)

КУСТЫ (из них поднимаются лианистые побеги, которые плотно опутывают хищника, лишая свободы передвижения)

 

Когда кусты выросли уже более чем на метр и практически полностью захватили нижнюю часть растения, оно сдается и выпускает Саурона.

 

САУРОН (падает, встает, мрачно, сквозь зубы, девушкам): Благодарю. (размашистым шагом уходит в одну из аллей)

Лира (ему в спину): Грубиян!

Селеврин: Чего ты хочешь от Гортауэра? Кстати, ну и видок у него. Вот уж точно, страшный и ужасный.

Лиара (наконец возвращается к окружающему от своих воспоминаний): Это вы его еще зеленым не видели! А от поджаривания у него хоть та зелень сошла. И вообще, чего прицепились к бедному майару? Страшный… Ужасный… Подумаешь, немножко подгоревший и пожеванный.

Лира (хмыкает): Защитница.

КЭРДАН (выходит на поляну, первыми замечает беседующих девушек): Тут все в порядке?

ЛЮТИЭН (из кустов): Корабелл, ты что, не видишь?!! (именно в это мгновение окончательно сдавшееся кустам растение выпускает третью жертву)

КЭРДАН (подскакивает и успевает поймать падающую эльфийку)

ЛЮТИЭН (встает на ноги): Наконец-то. (девушкам, с претензией) Вы специально меня самой последней освободили, да?! (мстительно) Если узнаю, что кто-то из вас состоит в клубах любителей эльфов, буду ходатайствовать, чтобы вас оттуда исключили.

Лира: Мда. Саурон хоть сквозь зубы спасибо сказал.

 

_в соседней аллее_

 

Спешащий на помощь Лютиэн Леголас сталкивается Сауроном, слегка шарахается.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (Саурону): На тебя смотреть страшно.

САУРОН: Эстет, млин! Я бы тобой полюбовался, если бы эта драконистая растительность тебя пламенем оплевала. (быстро уходит дальше)

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно смотрит ему в след)

 

_возле хищного цветка_

 

АРАГОРН (выбегает на поляну): Где эта Сауронистая сволочь, что посмела обижать родню моей жены?!

Лиара: Сбежал. В неизвестном направлении.

АРВЕН (выбегает следом, замечает вполне живую и здоровую Лютиэн, радостно): Прабабушка, ты жива! (обнимает Лютиен)

ЛЮТИЭН (улыбается, осанвэ, недовольно): /Обязательно постоянно всем напоминать про мой возраст?/

АРВЕН: /Извини, больше не буду/

ДАЭРОН (останавливается в стороне, с легкой завистью наблюдает, как Арвен обнимает его любимую)

АРАГОРН (грозно): Этот Саурон - угроза для шоу! И я таки ее ликвидирую!

КЭРДАН: Чем в этот раз тебе не угодил Гортауэр?

АРАГОРН: Ты опять его защищаешь?

КЭРДАН: Снова.

АРАГОРН (кивает на подергивающиеся кусты): Я не знаю, что именно тут произошло, но уверен, что виноват во всем Саурон! И из-за него могла пострадать Лютиэн. Мне этого достаточно.

КЭРДАН: Формально, ты прав, но…

Кай (выходит из той же аллеи, что и остальные, тихо расспрашивает девушек о произошедшем)

ЛЕГОЛАС (появляется из другой аллеи): У вас уже все нормально? Я только что видел Саурона - он мчался куда-то как ошпаренный.

АРАГОРН: Далеко не убежит.

Тирр (для разнообразия не возникает из ниоткуда, а прибегает на своих четырех лапах): Всем стоять, не разбегаться.

АРАГОРН: Это почему еще?! Саурону значит можно, а нам…

Тирр (перебивает его взмахом хвоста, чиркнув кончиком у самых глаз Арагорна, тихо, но настойчиво): Ррр!

ВСЕ (замолкают)

Тирр: Спасибо. Во-первых, здесь находящиеся телезрители уже выбыли, а последнюю Офермод уже почти догнал Саурон и, даже если вы все сейчас попытаетесь поймать ее первее - ничего у вас не выйдет.

Лира: Так вот куда он побежал! Вот коварный. Мы его спасаем, а он только о нашей поимке и думает!

Селеврин (тихо): Мы же спасали не его лично, а всех в комплексе.

Тирр (продолжает): Поэтому формально конкурс уже почти закончился. Во-вторых, в лабиринте порталы не работают, а мы и так уже превысили все временные лимиты проведения этого конкурса. И я не хочу потом еще полдня носиться по лабиринту, поштучно вылавливая вас и провожая к выходу. А раз вы все так удачно собрались в нескольких поворотах от выхода, не были бы вы так любезны, вместе со мной покинуть сей крайне гостеприимный лабиринт?

АРАГОРН (проникшись): Настолько вежливая кошка - это нечто.

 

Из кустов вырывается последняя веточка с росянкой и пытается цапнуть Тирр за хвост.

 

Тирр (не поворачивая головы, одним взмахом кончика хвоста срезает хулиганистый цветочек, остальным): Мы идем?

ВСЕ (нестройно соглашаются)

КЭРДАН: А как же Финрод и Галадриэль? С ними все в порядке? Они по осанве не отзываются.

Тирр: Я сейчас вас выведу, а потом вернусь за ними и Сауроном с Офермод.

 

_в лабиринте_

 

САУРОН (подкрадывается к идущей по соседней аллее Офермод)

КУСТЫ (всячески над ним издеваются: подсовывают ему под ноги коряги; стоит ему приблизиться к веткам, покрывают их острейшими колючками; периодически выращивают стреляющие острыми иголочками-семенами плоды, слегка похожие на огурцы)

САУРОН (упорно игнорирует кустовой террор: через коряги перепрыгивает, на колючки и шипы только иногда злобно шипит, магию не применяет)

КУСТЫ (разочарованно шуршат листвой)

САУРОН (поджидает девушку у поворота)

КУСТЫ (на противоположном конце аллеи выращивают большой яркий цветок)

Офермод (сворачивает к цветку)

САУРОН: Ну, уж нет! (выпрыгивает из засады и бежит к девушке)

КУСТЫ (выдают целую партию коряг, вздыбливающихся прямо под ногами у Саурона)

САУРОН (таки перецепляется через последнюю, падает, но успевает поймать Офермод за щиколотку)

Офермод (разочарованно): Уууу!!! Лучше бы меня Арагорн словил. И стоило от него убегать, чтобы тебе попасться?

 

_на поляне с ивой_

 

Между веток появляется мордочка Тирр.

 

Тирр: Я не очень помешала?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Конкурс уже закончился? Почему нам по осанве не сказали?

Тирр: А вокруг этой полянки кустики, экранирующие все виды телепатии.

ФИНРОД (присвистывает): Качественно.

Тирр (кивает): Ага. (косится на кусты) Лианка вообще знает толк в ловле ближнего, если ей это сильно надо. Но в данном случае она просто развлекалась. (эльфам) Идем?

ФИНРОД (чуть разочарованно): Уже?

Тирр (ехидно): Хотите дождаться, пока растение передумает и решит оставить вас тут навсегда?

ФИНРОД (встает, быстро): Нет. (вместе с Глэд идут за кошкой)

 

_в лабиринте_

 

На очередном перекрестке сталкиваются кошка с эльфами и несущий на плече девушку Саурон. Который уже успел полностью справиться с последствиями растительного терроризма и выглядит почти нормально.

 

ФИНРОД (Саурону, гневно): Что ты с ней сделал?!

САУРОН (тут же опускает Офермод на землю): Ничего. Просто Мриярр попросила доставить последнюю зрительницу к выходу, а это - наиболее быстрый способ. И что вы все такие нервные сегодня?

Офермод (отбегает за спины Глэд и Финрода): Как же, ничего! А кто мне синяк на щиколотке своей ручищей посадил?! А локоть я из за кого разбила?!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ФИНРОД (тут же начинают хлопотать возле девушки, опасаясь, что за мелкой травмой может быть скрыто магическое воздействие, но это оказываются обычный синяк и ссадина)

САУРОН (мрачно-раздраженно): Да, не дергайтесь. Не колдую я больше в этих кустах, не колдую!

ФИНРОД (вылечивает оба повреждения)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (уничижительно смотрит на Саурона)

Тирр (командует): Раз все уже здоровы - за мной.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ФИНРОД вместе с Офермод (идут за кошкой)

САУРОН (плетется последним)

ФИНРОД (недоверчиво озирается на идущего за их спинами Саурона)

САУРОН: Эррррруууу… Вам от паранойи лечиться надо! (обгоняет всех и демонстративно шагает перед Тирр) Теперь довольны?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (дежурным тоном): Ты не достоин поминать имя Эру.

САУРОН (огрызается более по привычке, даже не оборачиваясь): Я знаю. Думаешь, меня это остановит?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает)

 

_перед входом в лабиринт_

 

Эрик, Ли, Мриярр и уже покинувшие лабиринт участники и телезрители ждут остальных. Появляется процессия во главе с Сауроном.

 

Тирр: Все в сборе? В лабиринте никого не забыли?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А папа?

Тирр: Упс. Странно. В самом лабиринте я его не чувствую. (осторожно стучит лапкой по ближайшим кустикам) Лианка, кончай хулиганить! Возвращай лесного Короля!

ВЕТОЧКИ (возмущенно вздрагивают)

 

Через несколько секунд из расступившейся кустистой поросли выходит Трандуил с хитровато показательно невинным выражением лица.

 

ВСЕ (подозрительно на него смотрят)

Мриярр (озвучивает общий вопрос): Что ты делал в стенах лабиринта?

ТРАНДУИЛ (как ни в чем не бывало): К выходу шел.

АРАГОРН (с поддевкой): А по аллеям Ваше Величество не пробовало ходить? Так намного удобнее.

ТРАНДУИЛ (в том же тоне): Это для кого как.

Мриярр (продолжая недоверчиво коситься на Трандуила): Эрик, объявляй результаты.

Эрик: Поздравляю всех с завершением конкурса. В общем зачете пока все еще лидирует Леголас, у него 15 баллов. На втором месте Лютиэн с 14 баллами.

ЛЮТИЭН (подскакивает): Урааа!!!

Тирр: Скажи спасибо Даэрону.

ЛЮТИЭН (высокомерно): Благодарю, но ведь он не только ради меня старался. Баллы и ему достались.

ДАЭРОН (с полупоклоном): Всегда пожалуйста.

Эрик (продолжает): На третьем месте Галадриэль с 13 баллами, на четвертом - Саурон с 12 баллами и на пятом - Финрод с 11 баллами.

САУРОН (хмыкает): Как я удачно затесался.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (недовольно смотрит на него)

Ли: А теперь о грустном. На данный момент меньше всего баллов - минус три - у Арвен, но поскольку она джокер… (сверяется со списком) из не джокеров наименьший балл имеет Арагорн - 5 баллов. В общем, сами решайте, кто из вас выбудет.

АРВЕН (расстроенно, тихо): Я же хотела нормально с прабабушкой пообщаться, а так и не получилось.

АРАГОРН: Тогда оставайся. (громко ведущим) Выбываю я, но с одним условием.

Мриярр: Фррр! Это что еще за новости? Нам будут условия ставить?!

Ли: С каким?

АРАГОРН: На следующий конкурс Арвен и Лютиэн будут в одной команде.

Ли (пожимает плечами)

Тирр (заковыристо взмахивает хвостом)

Мриярр (тоже сходу не находит, что возразить)

Эрик (кивает): Хорошо. Все ведущие не против.

Тирр (исчезает вместе с Арагорном и телезрителями)

САУРОН: Последний человек покинул наши ряды. Остались одни эльфы и я.

Мриярр (хмыкает): Ага. Ты еще тотализатор открой: темный майар против восьми эльфов - скольких он пересидит.

САУРОН (обворожительно улыбается): Я надеюсь, что всех.


	8. Chapter 8

**_12 конкурс_ **

 

Участники и полный комплект ведущих появляются на высокой горе. Вместе с Ли появляются три в большинстве своем уже знакомые участникам телезрительницы - Бланш, Тиара и Туилэ.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (вздыхает, тихо): Опять телезрители?

Ли (ехидно): Нет, снова.

Эрик (бодро): У нас уже давно не было конкурсов на спасение телезрителей.

Мриярр (подхватывает): И мы решили исправить эту недоработку. Тем более, всегда есть шанс, что кого-то не успеют спасти. (зубасто улыбается девушкам)

Бланш (не менее нагло ухмыляется в ответ)

Туилэ (невозмутимо смотрит на кошку)

Тиара (в профилактических целях прячется за Бланш и Туилэ)

Эрик (строго смотрит на Мриярр): Попрошу без саботажей.

Мриярр (фыркает): Не дорос ты еще меня просить.

Тирр: Эри, не отвлекайся. В операторской будешь с моей племяшкой спорить. Лучше команды объяви.

Эрик: Первая команда: Арвен, Лютиэн и Даэрон. Будут спасть Бланш де Дювэ.

ЛЮТИЭН (возмущенно): Опять я с этим предателем?! Вы что - издеваетесь?!

Мриярр (скалится): Могу поменять Даэрона на Саурона.

АРВЕН: Ну уж нет! Мы так не договаривались!

ЛЮТИЭН (хмуро смотрит на правнучку, но больше не возражает)

Эрик: Вторая команда: Галадриэль, Финрод и Кэрдан. Спасают Тиару. (после паузы) Возражений нет? (никто не спорит) И третья команда: Трандуил, Леголас и Саурон. Их подопечная - Туилэ.

САУРОН (с сарказмом, лихолесцам): Ну что, поспасаем?  (ведущим)  Вам ведь эту телезрительницу не жалко?

Тиара (возмущенно хмыкает)

Тирр (как-то задумчиво чешет кончиком хвоста за ухом)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Тирр, я все понимаю, но Саурон-спасатель?!? Вы уверены?/

ТРАНДУИЛ (ведущим): Я не против участия с Сауроном в обычном задании. Но, учитывая условия конкурса, давайте, мы лучше вдвоем с Леголасом от нашей команды будем?

Тиара (радостно кивает, с надеждой смотрит на ведущих)

САУРОН: Здорово ты придумал. А мне что делать? Просто так по горам гулять и потом ни одного балла не получить?

Эрик (неуверенно косится на Ли)

Ли (смотрит на кошек)

Тирр (с повышенным интересом изучает собственный хвост)

Мриярр (после паузы): Ну… Есть один вариант, если остальные ведущие будут не против.

Ли и Эрик (подозрительно ожидают продолжения)

Мриярр: Мы с Сауроном могли бы организовать команду вредителей.

САУРОН: Хм. Заманчивая идея.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Уж лучше пусть он спасательством занимается. А то только позвольте ему официально вредить, без жертв не обойдетесь.

САУРОН (с легким полупоклоном): Благодарю за комплимент, Владычица.

Эрик (неуверенно): Но тогда третья команда останется неполной.

Тирр: А я к ним присоединюсь.

Мриярр (морщится)

ЛЮТИЭН (Тирр): Так нечестно! Ты - ведущая. И у них будет больше шансов победить.

Тирр (с обычно не свойственной ей надменностью): Если бы ты внимательнее смотрела предыдущее шоу, ты бы знала, что, когда я участвую в команде, я не пользуюсь возможностями ведущей. Только своими врожденными.

ЛЮТИЭН (не сдается): У тебя и их слишком много!

Тирр (фыркает и не отвечает)

Эрик: Вообще-то идея неплохая, но если и Тирр, и Мриярр будут участвовать в конкурсе, мы останемся без штатных спасателей.

Тирр: У тебя самого уже неплохо получается. И Ли подстрахует из операторской со своими порталами.

Ли (кивает)

Мриярр (бодро): Вот и славненько. Мы с Саушкой побежали  готовить пакости, команды пусть стартуют, а ты, Эрик,  закинь в ловушки телезрителей.

Эрик: Хвостатая, а чего это ты раскомандовалась? Ты ж сейчас не ведущая.

Мриярр: Фрррр!!! (исчезает вместе с Сауроном)

Ли (с намеком): Эрик.

Эрик (вздыхает): Бегу, бегу. (исчезает с тремя девушками)

Ли (оставшимся): Телезрители находятся там. (неопределенно машет рукой в центр горного массива). Если до заката вы их не спасете, они будут считаться условно погибшими. (исчезает)

 

_в операторской_

 

Ли (усаживается в кресло перед мониторами): Бардак! На шоу трое ведущих, а финансовый директор должен условия конкурса пояснять. (задумчиво барабанит пальцами по столу) Или усугубить? Все равно ж я Эрику обещала… (недобро улыбается) А на счет сроков исполнения обещаний я ничего не говорила. (лезет в базу данных, находит нужные координаты, активизирует портал и исчезает)

 

_в горах_

 

ФИНРОД и КЭРДАН (подходят к краю и изучают две ведущие в разные стороны тропинки)

ЛЮТИЭН (решительно идет к правому спуску)

Тирр (неторопливо трусит к левому)

АРВЕН: Бабушка, подожди!

ДАЭРОН (обреченно вздохнув, идет следом за Лютиэн)

ТРАНДУИЛ и ЛЕГОЛАС (спускаются за кошкой)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (ловит Арвен за руку): /Будь осторожна/

АРВЕН: /Почему?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Тинэ… Она еще слишком юна. И попала сюда в не лучшее для себя время - она  хотя и успела познать горечь бед, но как раз вкусила пьянящий аромат победы. Огонь ее сердца пока… Пока слишком обжигающий/

АРВЕН (медленно): /Я… я думаю, что понимаю/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Вечерняя звезда, мне бы не хотелось, что бы тебя ослепил блеск утренней/

АРВЕН: /Спасибо. Я учту/ (бежит за  Лютиэн и Даэроном)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подходит к брату и Кэрдану): Что вы высмотрели?

ФИНРОД и КЭРДАН (переглядываются)

ФИНРОД: Горы.

КЭРДАН: И весьма обжитые. Вряд ли людьми. Но вырубленных в скалах ступенек, тропинок и прочих следов разумных существ тут полным полно.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Думаешь, эти обитатели еще здесь?

КЭРДАН: Даже если и нет. Тот, кто строил ступеньки и мосты, мог запросто сделать несколько ловушек.

ФИНРОД (пессимистично): Или не несколько.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает): Все ясно. Пойдем за кошкой или за Тинэ?

КЭРДАН: Девочкам может понадобиться помощь. (сворачивают направо)

 

_на левом спуске_

 

Тирр (бодро скачет по скалам)

ТРАНДУИЛ и ЛЕГОЛАС (бегут следом)

Тирр (очередной раз сворачивает вместе с дорожкой и  резко останавливается)

ТРАНДУИЛ (чуть не налетает на кошку, но успевает затормозить об скалу, свободной рукой ловит разогнавшегося сыночка)

 

Перед двумя эльфами и одной кошкой простирается ущелье, с одной стороны - просто отвесная скала, с другой стороны в такой же отвесной скале вырублена длинная ступенька-парапет, хорошо, если в полторы ладони шириной.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (недоверчиво): Это что?

Тирр (услужливо): Тропинка.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это - тропинка? Хвостатая, ты уверена?

Тирр (фыркает)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Но ты же сама тут не пройдешь.

Тирр: А я напрямик. (приседает, примеривается и одним мощным прыжком взлетает на скальный выступ почти в пяти метрах над дорожкой, оборачивается) Чего застыли? Никогда не видели, как рурры прыгают? Вас, кстати, тропинка ждет. Только под ноги смотрите. Она там иногда - того… (упрыгивает дальше по скалам)

ТРАНДУИЛ (смотрит вслед кошке): Вот же прыгучая, зараза.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А то ты в Лихолесье этого не оценил.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Вот как раз сейчас и вспомнил, как она тем летом у нас всех гостей пугала.

ЛЕГОЛАС (подходит к ступеньке, недоверчиво): Тут можно пройти?

ТРАНДУИЛ (критически осматривает скалу): Она не совсем отвесная, небольшой наклон в нужную сторону все-таки есть. Если осторожно, то, наверное, можно. (прижимаясь к скале, ступает на тропинку)

ЛЕГОЛАС (идет следом): Хорошо, что среди нас уже людей нету.

ТРАНДУИЛ: А может ведущие потому и начали такие препятствия делать, что одни эльфы остались?

ЛЕГОЛАС: И Саурон.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Этому вредитеЛютиэн никакие горы не помеха.

 

_на правой тропинке_

 

Дорога неожиданно упирается в русло совсем мелкой горной речки.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (озадачено оглядывается): И куда дальше?

АРВЕН: Или назад, или вперед. (подбирает подол и лезет в ручей)

ДАЭРОН (очень тихо): Эру, за что мне это? (осанве, Кэрдану) /А правнучка Лютиэн тоже такая взбалмошная?/

КЭРДАН: /Обычно нет. Только изредка/

ДАЭРОН: /Значит, мне везет/

АРВЕН (прыгает по камням в ручье)

ЛЮТИЭН: Подожди меня! (тоже подбирает подол и скачет следом)

ДАЭРОН (с обреченным видом плетется за девушками)

АРВЕН (сворачивает вместе с ручейком, радостно): А здесь водопад!

ДАЭРОН: Что??!! Осторожнее!!! (обгоняет Лютиэн и бежит к Арвен)

 

"Водопад" - это громко сказано. Не слишком полноводный ручей растекается на десятки совсем мелких ручейков и по ступенчатому горному склону стекает в ущелье, по которому проходит уже более полноводный поток, с некоторой натяжкой даже могущий называться речкой.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (останавливается на краю скалы, Арвен): И это - водопад?  Ты настоящих водопадов не видела, деточка.

АРВЕН: Вода - падает. Значит, водопад.

ДАЭРОН: Строго говоря, не падает, а стекает по ступенькам.

АРВЕН: Хорошо, не водопад - водоступ. Вам так больше нравиться?

ДАЭРОН и ЛЮТИЭН (не находят, что возразить)

АРВЕН: Как вы его не называйте, все равно нам вниз по этому не_водопаду спускаться надо.

ДАЭРОН: Зачем? Здесь же высоко. (общая высота обрыва метров семь) Если оступитесь, можете покалечиться.

АРВЕН (поворачивается спиной к водопаду и нащупывает ногой первую, относительно большую - шириной в несколько сантиметров - ступеньку): У вас есть лучшие предложения? Вернуться к самому началу и начать конкурс заново? (спускается, нащупывает другой ногой следующую ступеньку)

ДАЕРОН (подходит к ней и придерживает рукой за плечо, неуверенно): Можно вернуться обратно по ручью и пойти вверх, а не вниз по течению.

ЛЮТИЭН: Там вообще непроходимые камни, я смотрела. (начинает спускаться по способу Арвен)

ДАЭРОН (с нотками отчаяния): Да подождите же вы! Дайте я первый пройду - если что, ловить вас буду.

ЛЮТИЭН и АРВЕН (дружно хмыкают)

ЛЮТИЭН: За кого ты нас принимаешь? Да по этому склону даже косолапая крестьянская девка легко пролезла бы.

АРВЕН: Ну, допустим, не так уж и легко. Но ты права, тут бы и люди прошли.

ДАЭРОН (приводит последний довод): Вы же намокните! У вас уже все платья забрызганы!

ЛЮТИЭН и АРВЕН (опять дружно хмыкают)

ДАЭРОН (ему ничего не остается, как ползти следом)

ЛЮТИЭН (Арвен): Давай, наперегонки?

ДАЭРОН (быстро): Не надо!

АРВЕН (смотрит вниз): Там слишком неглубоко. Хорошо если по пояс. Если упадем - об дно ударимся.

ЛЮТИЭН (с сожалением): Ладно, будем благоразумны.

ДАЭРОН (с облегчением вздыхает)

 

_через несколько минут_

 

ЛЮТИЭН (с последних ступенек прыгает в реку)

АРВЕН (находится чуть ниже и прыгает вслед за прабабушкой)

ДАЭРОН (видя, что эльфийки уже в реке, начинает спускаться быстрее, поскальзывается и летит в воду с высоты в пару метров)

АРВЕН (отскакивает от упавшего эльфа): Ай! Не брызгайся!

ДАЭРОН (выныривает): Все целы?

АРВЕН (хмыкает): Кто бы спрашивал. Между прочим, ты беспокоился об одежде, но пока единственный вымок с ног до головы.

ДАЭРОН (отмахивается): Куда дальше?

ЛЮТИЭН и АРВЕН (оценивающе смотрят в обе стороны ущелья)

ЛЮТИЭН: Давайте по течению. Так будет проще идти.

ДАЭРОН и АРВЕН (не возражают)

 

_на этой же  тропинке, чуть раньше_

 

Финрод, Галадриэль и Кэрдан  быстро доходят до ручья.

 

ФИНРОД (озадачено): И куда они подевались? Дорога здесь заканчивается, а назад они не возвращались.

КЭРДАН: Вероятно, по ручью пошли.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ох, что-то меня тревожит парочка Арвен-Лютиэн.

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): Боишься, как бы они друг друга плохому не научили?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (серьезно): Некоторые характеры, вполне безобидные сами по себе, когда объединяются, образуют просто гремучую смесь.

КЭРДАН: В этом случае, думаю, хуже будет окружающим, а не самим девочкам.

ФИНРОД: Но лучше без присмотра их не оставлять.

КЭРДАН (тихо): А я в этой ситуации больше волновался бы за Даэрона. (идут к водопаду и спускаются уже известным способом)

 

_в горах_

 

Мриярр (командирским тоном): Эти камни надо скинуть туда, эти - сюда, а вон те - еще немного передвинуть, а потом уже лавиной спустить.

САУРОН: Ишь, раскомандовалась.

Мриярр (не оборачивая головы, скашивает один глаз на Саурона): Кто у нас тут главный вредитель?

САУРОН (удивленно): Ты, что ли?

Мриярр (разворачивается, демонстративно усаживается на камни)

САУРОН: Эру, только без лекций!

Мриярр: И не надейся. (дергает ухом) Вот леший, Ли в операторскую зовет. (исчезает вместе с Сауроном)

 

_в операторской, чуть раньше_

 

Появляется Ли с незнакомой светловолосой девушкой, очень похожей на Эрика.

 

Ли (подходит к пульту): Эрик, зайди сюда.

Эрик (появляется): Что случи… (замечает девушку)

ДЕВУШКА: Ах ты, паршивец, мерзавец, негодяй!!! Да как ты посмел??!!!

Эрик (пятится): Что.. Я…

ДЕВУШКА (наступает на него, толкает в грудь): Предатель! Изменник! Клялся мне в вечной любви, а сам?!!!

Эрик (переводит взгляд на Ли): Вы же обещали их разделить!

ДЕВУШКА: Презренный раб! Как ты посмел?! Изменить мне, принцессе крови и твоей королеве? И с кем?!!! С какой-то дранной кошкой?!!!

Ли (хмыкает, тихо): Какая жалость, что Мри этого не слышит.

ДЕВУШКА (замечает Ли, оборачивается): А ты чего ухмыляешься, безродная?!!

Ли: Поправочка, красавица. Если тебя не совсем замучил склероз, то сейчас, как и последние не помню сколько лет, твой гордый и стервозный дух находится в теле той, кого ты сама считаешь рабыней.

Эрик (быстро вклинивается, пока девушка замолчала): Ли, ты же обещала!

Ли: Все в порядке. Кошки подправили последствия неправильного воскрешения. И как только дух твоей любимой покинет тело твоей сестры, она полностью восстановит над ним контроль.

Эрик (светлеет лицом): Но это же здорово!

ДЕВУШКА (отскакивает): Что?!!! Вы не посмеете!!! Это мое тело!!!

Ли: Здрасьте, приехали. А кто в свое время возмущался, что и загара нет, и цвет волос не тот, и шрам мордочку не украшает?

ДЕВУШКА (прижимает руки к груди): Не отдам!!! А если что - опять убью!!!

Эрик (нежно): Любимая, ну пожалуйста, не надо спорить. Я уверен, тебе понравится твое новое тело.

ДЕВУШКА: Какая я тебе любимая?! Извращенец!!! Кошколожец!!!

Эрик (протестующе): Но тогда я сам котом был. Это не считается. А в человеческом обличье я тебе ни разу не изменял за все эти годы.

ДЕВУШКА (издевательски): Бедненький, тебе наверное, такое долгое воздержание на пользу не пошло?! В голову ударило? (рявкает) Как ты мог возомнить, что я действительно буду с таким грязным рабом, как ты??!!! И сестру твою живой никогда не отпущу, и не надейся!!! (фанатично оглядывается в поисках остро-режущего предмета)

Эрик (тихо): Не смей угрожать Эрике!

ДЕВУШКА: А вот посмею!!! И что ты сделаешь?! Размазня! Песик дрессированный! Ты же на все готов ради моей улыбки.

Эрик (с мольбой): Ли, ради всех святых, да раздели ты их, наконец!

Ли: Не могу. У нас нет второго тела.

Эрик (стонет)

ДЕВУШКА (довольно ухмыляется)

Ли: Но я могу переселить ее дух в любого из участников. Ты только скажи - в кого.

ДЕВУШКА (Эрику): Ты не посмеешь!

Эрик (секунду думает, мрачно и решительно): В Саурона.

ДЕВУШКА (кидается к Эрику с явным намерением выцарапать ему глаза, но останавливается и падает на пол так, словно ее тело внезапно ей отказало)

Ли: Как скажешь. (нажимает кнопку на пульте) Мри, появись-ка сюда на секундочку с Сауроном.

Мриярр и САУРОН (появляются)

Мриярр (недовольно): Что тебе…

САУРОН (теряет сознание и падает)

Мриярр (смотрит на окружающее в энергетическом спектре): Что тут у вас происхо… (перебивает сама себя, рявкает) Тирррррр!!!

Тирр (появляется): Что еще?

Мриярр (демонстративно тычет хвостом в сторону всех остальных): Ты только полюбуйся на свое безобразие!

Тирр (на мгновение прикрывает глаза, хмыкает): Ли, ну у тебя и чувство юмора.

Ли (пожимает плечами): Это не у меня, это у Эрика.

Эрик (приседает возле упавшей девушки)

САУРОН (приходит в себя встает, с претензией): Кто-нибудь мне объяснит, что это было?

Ли (смотрит на кошек)

Тирр (изучает кончик хвоста)

Мриярр (вздыхает): А это наша Тиррушка сделала такую красивую тонкую штучку, что вселившийся в Эрику дух некой стервозной принцессы покинет тело и переселится в первого попавшегося, кого назовет влюбленный в эту самую принцессу Эрик.

САУРОН (морщит лоб, соображает, кто кого куда переселил)

Эрика (приходит в себя, нежно): Эрик!

Эрик (с такими же интонациями): Эрика…

Мриярр (с сарказмом): Все счастливы? А одна лишняя дохлая принцесса теперь живет в тебе, Саушка.

САУРОН (возмущенно): При чем тут я?!!! Ему что, эльфов мало было? Вон, три эльфийки аки козы по горам скачут. Зачем надо было в меня вселять эту взбалмошную девицу???

Эрик (виновато): Извини, я просто анекдот вспомнил.

САУРОН (с легкими истеричными нотками): Какой еще анекдот???!!!

Ли, Мриярр и Тирр (усиленно стараются не хихикать)

Эрик: Про Саурона в хвосте.

САУРОН (оторопело): В каком хвосте?

Эрик: В драконьем.

САУРОН (ничего не говоря, очень странным взглядом смотрит на Эрика)

Эрик (торопливо): Понимаешь, в том мире, где все это случилось (кивает на сестру), жил дракон. А у него в хвосте завелся Саурон. Вернее, дух Саурона. Ну, не знаю, может однофамилец, может, родственник какой. А когда Ли про подселение духа в чужое тело заговорила, я сразу ту историю вспомнил. Она же вечно у всех на устах была. Драконий хвост с духом Саурона к человеческим самочкам приставал и флиртовал с ними, хотя сам дракон был очень порядочный - только драконихами интересовался.

САУРОН (медленно, сквозь зубы, не сводя прищуренных глаз с Эрика): Уберите его от меня, а то я за себя не отвечаю!

Эрик и Эрика (исчезают)

Тирр (Саурону): Не стоит так волноваться. С твоими-то силами и знаниями Мриярр вы запросто наколдуете для этой дамочки новое тело и благополучно выпихните ее туда.

Мриярр (быстро): Разве что только под твоим чутким руководством, тетушка.

Тирр (досадливо): Вот же ж, родственница. Везде свою выгоду найдет.

Мриярр: А ты думала, я упущу возможность воспользоваться твоим опытом поднятия из мертвых?

Тирр (вздыхает)

Ли: Ладненько. Давайте, вы для своей некромантии куда-то свалите, а? Мне еще за Эриками по горам гоняться.

САУРОН: Зачем?

Ли: Это не я их переместила. У Эрики свои способности есть. Она твоих угроз испугалась и сбежала вместе с братом.

Тирр (Ли): Уже уходим. Принцессу потом сюда возвращать?

Ли (удивленно): На кой она мне тут сдалась? В родной мир отправьте и забудьте.

Тирр: Угу. (исчезает вместе с Мриярр и Сауроном)

Ли (в пространство): Таки бардак. Уже четверо ведущих, и все равно ни одного нет на полигоне. (достает из сейфа запасной браслет ведущего) Озадачу Кэрдана и пойду ловить Эриков (исчезает)

 

_на скалах_

 

ТРАНДУИЛ и ЛЕГОЛАС (продолжают пробираться по тому же узенькому уступу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Что-то пока пакостей от Саурона с Мриярр не видно. Это настораживает.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Не всем же быть такими активными вредителями, как вы тогда с Тирр и Ангмарцем.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пап! Это Мриярр и Саурон! Если они не вмешиваются, значит, что-то случилось. (пытается мысленно позвать Тирр) И Тирр не отзывается. (громко) Ау! Тут есть хоть один из ведущих?!

ТРАНДУИЛ (вслушивается в тишину): Думаешь, у них очередное ЧП?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Очень на это похоже.

ТРАНДУИЛ (под его ногой крошится ступенька и он пошатывается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (ловит отца за плечо, прижимая его к скале)

ТРАНДУИЛ (восстанавливает равновесие косится на коварную ступеньку): Да она тут вся в трещинах!

ЛЕГОЛАС (почти уверено): Раз Тирр нас сюда привела, значит тут можно пройти.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Допустим. Но оступиться и свалиться в пропасть гораздо неприятнее, чем упасть в портал и выбыть из шоу. А мы только что пришли к выводу, что, возможно, порталами нас сейчас никто не страхует.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы-то еще ладно - как-нибудь выберемся. А что будет с телезрительницами без поддержки ведущих?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Только не надо слишком спешить к ним на помощь, ладно? Я не хочу наблюдать за твоим падением, думая, включится ли портал.

ЛЕГОЛАС: У эльфов инфарктов не бывает.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Будешь проверять?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет. (дальше оба пробираются повышенно осторожно, предварительно ощупывая ступеньку ногой, а потом уже делая очередной шаг)

 

_в горной реке_

 

Кэрдан, Финрод и Галадриэль решили пойти вверх по течению, предположив, что Лютиэн и Арвен выберут более мелкое русло.

 

ФИНРОД (несет на руках сестру)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Фин, это не обязательно. Все равно, я забрызгалась, пока спускалась по водопаду.

ФИНРОД: Но не намокла же.

КЭРДАН: Река быстро мелеет. (кивает на скалы) Видите, буквально через каждые несколько десятков метров в нее вливаются новые водопады. Если и дальше пойдет такими темпами, она вообще скоро в ручеек превратится.

ФИНРОД: Да, там где мы спустились было выше пояса. А сейчас вода едва до колен достает.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я вижу тропинку!

ВСЕ (выходят из ручья)

КЭРДАН: Это подтверждает, что мы выбрали правильную дорогу.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с сомнением): Но сюда ли пошли девочки?

Ли (появляется, вручает Кэрдану браслет, извиняющимся тоном): Поработаешь опять помощником ведущих, ладно? Не долго, на полчасика-час.  Просто для страховки.

КЭРДАН: А что у вас случилось?

Ли (отмахивается): Мелочи всякие, но на полигоне нет сейчас ни одного ведущего, и мне надо срочно убежать.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А как же Саурон? Если он начнет вредить, а у нас даже никакой подстраховки нет?

Ли: Во-первых, он сейчас тоже не на полигоне. И вернется только вместе с Мриярр и  Тирр. Кошки, уж думаю, справятся со спасательской работой при необходимости. А во-вторых, пока они вернуться, я уже надеюсь быть тут с усиленной командой основных ведущих. (исчезает)

КЭРДАН: Раз уж подвернулась такая оказия, я смотаюсь в операторскую - проверю как дела у остальных, а потом присоединюсь к вам. (исчезает)

ФИНРОД: Тут всегда так суматошно?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (кивает): Почти. Я уже удивляться начала, что на этом шоу ЧП в большинстве своем случаются не на конкурсах, а как-то между ними или вместо них. (хмыкает) Вероятно, ведущие решили исправиться.

СКЕЛЕТ (выходит из-за скал, помахивая мечом)

ФИНРОД (удивленно): А это что такое?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Надо думать, элементы конкурса.

СКЕЛЕТЫ (присоединятся к первому)

СКЕЛЕТ (нападет на эльфов)

ФИНРОД (прыгает на скелета, одним ударом впечатывает его в скалу и отбирает меч)

СКЕЛЕТЫ (тоже нападают)

ФИНРОД (отбивается с переменным успехом)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Братик, а мне меч кинешь? Чтобы я голыми руками у этих костяшек его не выбивала.

ФИНРОД (забирает себе меч у другого скелета, а первый бросает сестре)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (присоединяется к брату)

ФИНРОД: Сестренка, а когда ты это так фехтовать научилась?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Было время, пока тебя не было.

СКЕЛЕТЫ (дерутся не то, чтобы очень умело, но их преимущество в том, что даже отсеченные конечности почти сразу же возвращаются на место, т.е. они, практически неуязвимы)

ФИНРОД и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (отбиваясь, отступают по тропинке)

ФИНРОД (прыгает в гущу скелетов и раздраженно раскидывает их в разные стороны, большинству срубая головы)

СКЕЛЕТЫ (начинают собираться обратно)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Надеюсь, бегают они так же плохо, как и сражаются?

ФИНРОД: А это мысль! Бежим!

ФИНРОД и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (несутся по горной тропинке)

 

_в реке, намного ниже по течению_

 

ЛЮТИЭН (уже почти по шею в воде, Арвен): Будем плыть или попробуем выбраться наверх? (кивает на очередной ступенчатый водопад)

АРВЕН: Мне уже надоело мокнуть.

ДАЭРОН: Тем более, насколько я слышу, впереди по течению скоро будет настоящий водопад, а не эти ручейки.

ЛЮТИЭН (недовольно): Твое мнение кто-то спрашивал?

ДАЭРОН (пожимает плечами): Я просто сказал.

ЛЮТИЭН: Мог бы и просто помолчать. (начинает взбираться на ступенчатую скалу очередного водопада)

АРВЕН (лезет следом)

ДАЭРОН (тяжко вздохнул, следует за девушками)

 

_на скале, спустя несколько минут_

 

АРВЕН (задорно): Опять поскачем по камушкам в ручье?

ЛЮТИЭН (весело): Ага!

АРВЕН и ЛЮТИЭН (подобрав подолы, скачут по камням вверх по ручью, когда одна из эльфиек, соскользнув ногой очередной раз падает в воду - обе только хихикают)

ДАЭРОН (понуро бредет по колено в воде)

 

Через несколько поворотов ручья все выходят к небольшому горному озеру, в который впадает относительно высокий водопад.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (довольно): О! Вот это я понимаю - настоящий водопад! А не те ручейки на скалах.

АРВЕН (практично): Зато по тем скалам можно было наверх выбраться, а отсюда куда?

ЛЮТИЭН (прыгает в озеро): Придумаем. А пока хоть поплавать нормально можно, а не спотыкаясь между камнями.

АРВЕН (прыгает следом, и обе плывут к водопаду)

ДАЭРОН (присаживается на берегу озера)

АРВЕН (подплывает к самим пенящимся брызгам): Здорово! (замечает пещеру, скрытую за водопадом) Тинэ, смотри!

ЛЮТИЭН (довольно): Вот и дорога дальше, а ты переживала.

АРВЕН и ЛЮТИЭН (обплывают падающую сверху струю, уже за ней выбираются на камни и скрываются в пещере)

ДАЭРОН (замечает, что девушки исчезли): Подождите! (прыгает в воду и быстро плывет к водопаду)

ЛЮТИЭН (осанве, Арвен): /Давай, от него сбежим?/

АРВЕН: /От Даэрона?/

ЛЮТИЭН: /От кого же еще? Надоел уже! Папин надсмотрщик!/

АРВЕН (секунду посомневавшись): /Можно/ (бегут в глубь пещеры, помогая друг другу, забираются в нишу, ведущую на верхнюю галерею и, сделав там несколько шагов, застывают, затаив дыхание)

ДАЭРОН (заходит в пещеру): Лютиэн! Арвен! Вы где?!

АРВЕН и ЛЮТИЭН (старательно молчат)

ДАЭРОН (оглядывается): Лютиэн! Арвен, хоть ты откликнись! Тебе ведь не из-за чего на меня злиться! (тишина) Не уходите сами! Тут может быть опасно!  (сворачивает в нижнюю галерею и быстро спускается по ней)

АРВЕН и ЛЮТИЭН (уходят по верхней галерее)

 

_на левой тропинке_

 

Трандуил и Леголас продолжают пробираться по той же, обваливающейся под их ногами ступеньке.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (очередной раз почти падает)

ТРАНДУИЛ (очередной раз ловит его за руку)

ЛЕГОЛАС (пошатнувшись, успевает ступить на следующий, пока не обвалившийся камень): Пап, я там, кажется, внизу дорогу заметил.

ТРАНДУИЛ (выгибает бровь): Кажется?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Точно заметил, но толком не разглядел, откуда и куда она ведет.

ТРАНДУИЛ (останавливается): Сможешь развернуться спиной к скале и еще раз посмотреть?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Постараюсь.

ТРАНДУИЛ (придерживает сына)

ЛЕГОЛАС (выполняет акробатические упражнения, пытаясь окончательно не расшатать и так едва держащиеся камни ступеньки)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ну как?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ээээ…

ТРАНДУИЛ: А точнее?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Дорога есть. Но она немного наискосок. И туда надо прыгать. К тому же, она не такая уж широкая, и, опять, с одной стороны отвесная скала, с другой - обрыв.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Шире чем эта?

ЛЕГОЛАС: О, да. Нормальная узенькая горная дорожка, а не эта обваливающаяся ступенька.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Тогда прыгаем. Ты первый.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пап, а как же ты сам развернешься.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Я кому сказал?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (прыгает, под его ногами обваливаются остатки камней, на которых он стоял, заодно обваливается и большой кусок ступеньки перед Трандуилом)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Как ты там?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нормально.

ТРАНДУИЛ (не оборачиваясь прыгает-падает на звук голоса Леголаса спиной вперед)

ЛЕГОЛАС (ловит летящего слегка мимо дорожки Трандуила): Пап, ну ты даешь!

 

_в операторской_

 

КЭРДАН (как раз собирается уходить)

Мриярр (появляется, подозрительно): А ты что тут делаешь?

КЭРДАН (показывает браслет): Ли попросила меня временно побыть помощником ведущего.

Мриярр (неприязненно): Побыл? Теперь хватит. Сдавай мне браслет и вали к своей команде.

КЭРДАН: Ли мне браслет дала, ей и отдам. А к команде с удовольствием вернусь.

Мриярр: Рррр!!! Но только попробуй браслетом воспользоваться или кому-то разболтать, что ты тут видел - мигом из шоу вылетишь.

КЭРДАН (исчезает)

 

_в горах, возле финиша_

 

В большой пещере под потолком прикованы к стене три девушки.

 

Тиара (смотрит вниз, грустно): Вода все прибывает, а спасателями пока и не пахнет.

Бланш (ворчливо): Это автоплагиат. Они уже топили телезрителей.

Тиулэ: В прошлый раз телезрителей топили в море, а сейчас - в воде горных речек, разлившихся после дождя.

Бланш: Это что-то меняет?

Тиара (подхватывает): А еще телезрителей топили в болоте.

Бланш (фыркает): Сто и один способ утопить телезрителя? Неоригинально.

Мриярр (появляется, недобро ухмыляясь): Вам вода не нравится? Так давайте я на нее цистерну нефти вылью и подожгу. Веселее будет?

Тиулэ (быстро): Нет, что ты! Бланш просто пошутила. Нас и утопление вполне устраивает.

Мриярр: Но не пропадать же хорошей мысли? (исчезает, спустя пару минут в одной из естественных ниш появляется открытая бочка)

Тиара: Бланш, ну кто тебя за язык тянул? Вода так мирно прибывала,  а теперь?

Бланш (слегка виновато): Извините.

Мриярр (появляется, поясняет): Когда вода доберется до бочки, она смешается с нефтью, и та всплывет на ее поверхность.

Бланш (ядовито): Знаешь, мы физику в школе тоже учили.

Мриярр (машет хвостом в сторону факелов, установленных на стенах пещеры чуть ниже девушек): Тогда такие умные сами понимаете, что будет, когда вода с нефтяной пленой поднимется до факелов?

Туилэ (убежденно): Команды наших спасателей тут будут раньше!

Мриярр (с сарказмом): Надейтесь. (исчезает)

Бланш (Тиаре): Ну что, не жалеешь, что на шоу попала?

Тиара: Пока нет.

Туилэ (оптимистично): До бочки еще несколько метров, а вода поднимается не так уж быстро.

 

_в горах_

 

ФИНРОД и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (убегают от скелетов, после очередного поворота, видят перед собой обрыв)

ФИНРОД (заглядывает вниз): Добегались.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (смотрит на приближающихся скелетов, потом в ущелье): Хотя, с другой стороны, склон достаточно пологий, а чуть ниже вообще лед начинается.

ФИНРОД: Может, быстрее скелетов разгоним?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Мы их уже разгоняли и даже по кусочкам раскидывали, а они все равно обратно складываются.

ФИНРОД: Ну, как знаешь, хочешь вниз - давай вниз. (берет сестру за руку и прыгает в обрыв)

 

Пролетев с десяток метров, эльфы приземляются как раз на самое начало ледяной корки и быстро скользят по склону, пока де докатываются до ледяного ущелья, куда и падают.

 

_в пещерах_

 

ДАЭРОН (бредет в поисках АРВЕН и ЛЮТИЭН, безнадежно): Арвеееен! Лютиээээн!

ЭХО: Еееен! Иээээээн!!!

ДАЭРОН (в темноте не замечает ямы и проваливается в нее, летит по узкому желобу, который выводит его на один из горных склонов; пролетая над тропинкой, успевает уцепиться за крайние камни)

 

_в других пещерах_

 

АРВЕН (нашла факел и лежащие рядом куски кремния)

ЛЮТИЭН: Очень вовремя. А то от входа уже почти совсем света нет.

АРВЕН (высекает искру и зажигает факел): Раз тут все приготовлено, значит мы идем по дороге, задуманной ведущими, а Даэрон куда свернул?

ЛЮТИЭН: Не все ли равно? (забирает у Арвен факел и идет вперед)

 

Скоро они натыкаются на нишу с начинающимися в ней ступеньками винтовой лестницы, уходящей куда-то вверх.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (радостно): Чувствую, финиш уже близко! (начинает подниматься по лестнице)

АРВЕН (идет следом)

 

_в леднике_

 

ФИНРОД (тоскливо смотрит на очень далекий клочок дневного неба)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (грустно): Холодно.

КЭРДАН (появляется, оглядывается): Мда… В интересное  место вы успели без меня добраться.

ФИНРОД (печально улыбается): И не говори. Как там у остальных дела? Ведущие уже вернулись?

КЭРДАН: Частично. У Арвен и Лютиэн, как я и предполагал, все нормально. У лихолесцев могли быть проблемы, но их не было.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Хоть что-то где-то хорошо.

ФИНРОД (в сердцах бьет мечом - тем самым, отобранным у скелета по ледяной стенке, в ней образовывается глубокая царапина, озаренно): А это мысль!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Какая?

ФИНРОД (кивает вверх): Ступеньки в этом льду прорубить.

КЭРДАН (на глазок оценивает глубину ледяной пещеры): Долго рубить придется.

ФИНРОД: У тебя есть другие предложения?

КЭРДАН: Увы, нет. (Глэд) Позвольте ваш меч, Владычица.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (отдает свой меч Кэрдану)

ФИНРОД и КЭРДАН (начинают рубить ступеньки в толще льда)

 

_в горах_

 

САУРОН (идет по дороге, замечает посторонние пальцы на камнях, удивленно): Это еще что?  (подходит к пропасти, видит болтающегося Даэрона) Давно висишь?

ДАЭРОН (хмуро смотрит на Саурона)

САУРОН (разглядывает пропасть, издевательски-сочувственно): И главное, как неудачно свалился-то, а! Буквально пару метров влево или вправо - и было бы на что ногами опереться. А так ведь - на самом же выступе болтаешься. Вот же не повезло. Тебе помочь?

ДАЭРОН (еще мрачнее смотрит на Саурона)

САУРОН (подходит, наступает ногой на пальцы правой руки Даэрона, но пока не опирается на ногу всем весом, ухмыляется): Это чтоб ты долго не мучался. (задумчиво) Или не мараться? (Даэрону, показательно озабоченно) Как ты думаешь, помочь тебе упасть - это еще вредительство или уже покушение на убийство?

ДАЭРОН (отмалчивается с тем же хмурым видом)

САУРОН (с сожалением): Ладно - виси. Все равно, сам свалишься. (уходит)

ДАЭРОН (еле слышно с облегчением вздыхает)

Мриярр (появляется, заглядывает в пропасть, со знанием дела): Хорошо висишь. (хихикает) Ишь, какие эльфы цеплючие. Я думала, ты в первые три минуты свалишься.

ДАЭРОН (сквозь зубы): Кошка, сгинь!

Мриярр: Какие мы невежливые! Как сразу из Арды - так благородные и стеснительные, а стоит пару конкурсов побегать - и не пойми откуда только нахальство берется.

ДАЭРОН: От вас заражаемся!

Мриярр: Нет, вы только полюбуйтесь! Оно висит, а еще и огрызается! Слышь ты, лингвист-менестрель, если на этом солнышке до вечера провисишь, то у нас в шоу появится уникальное блюдо - эльф вяленный. Так что сильно демонстрацией упрямства не увлекайся. Повисел немного и давай уже, падай.

ДАЭРОН: Не дождетесь!

Мриярр: Ну, как знаешь. (исчезает)

Тирр (появляется, заглядывает в пропасть): Хорошо висишь.

ДАЭРОН (стонет): Эрууу… Только не кошка.

Тирр (исчезает)

ДАЭРОН (смотрит вверх, видит отсутствие кошки): У меня уже галлюцинации начались?

 

_на левой тропинке_

 

Тирр (появляется перед Трандуилом и Леголасом): Муррксь!

ТРАНДУИЛ (нехорошим тоном): Тирр, а что это за дорогу ты нам посоветовала?

Тирр (начинает изучать тучки на горизонте)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пап, не упрекай кошку. Я уверен…

Тирр (перебивает, заинтересовано): В чем?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Да, в чем?

ЛЕГОЛАС (медленно): В том, что… (косится на кошку) … что по большому счету эта дорога была лучшей.

Тирр (довольно): Хм. "Отлично" по рурроведению. Почти. На самом деле я - не Мриярр, и не знаю заранее, лучшая это дорога или нет. Но я чувствую, что в итоге поход по ней принесет гораздо больше пользы, чем любой другой вариант.

ТРАНДУИЛ: И где твоя польза?

Тирр (меланхолично, смотря на один из утесов): Ой, какая горка красивая.

ТРАНДУИЛ (прикидывает расстояние до понравившегося кошке утеса): А дороги к ней нормальной нету - одни камни и провалы.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пап, пойдем лучше туда, раз уж Тирр тот камушек приглянулся.

ТРАНДУИЛ (ворчливо): И с кем я связался? (вслед за сыном идет в указанном кошкой направлении)

Мриярр (появляется, с претензией): Тирр, ты правила нарушаешь!

Тирр (показательно-удивленно): Кто? Я? Мри, окстись!

Мриярр: А кто только что перемещался неестественным способом?

Тирр (с выражением мордочки аки святая невинность): Так я ж вернулась к своей команде. В чем проблема? Мало ли где меня носило, пока они по скалам ползали.

Мриярр (с сарказмом): Да? А кто разбалтывает неположенную информацию, полученную ведущеским способом?

Тирр (ласково): Кто, Мрияррушка?

Мриярр (обвиняюще): Ты!!!

Тирр: Но мне действительно тот утес понравился. Посмотри, с этой стороны он напоминает в полупрофиль повернутую голову ксеноморфа.  (невинно хлопая всеми тремя глазками) И где тут разбалтывание ведущеской информации?

ЛЕГОЛАС (догадливо): Пап, быстрее! Бежим к утесу!

ТРАНДУИЛ (несется за сыном)

Мриярр (досадливо): РрррррррРРР!!! (исчезает)

Тирр (вслед): Ох, Мри, ты такая лапа, когда пытаешься поймать меня за хвост. (скачет за эльфами)

 

_за утесом_

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: И зачем мы сюда так неслись? (замечает пальцы Даэрона, прыгает к утесу и хватает его за руку) Лас, помоги!

ТРАНДУИЛ и ЛЕГОЛАС (вдвоем вытаскивают Даэрона)

ДАЭРОН (слегка пришиблено прислоняется к скале и прикрывает глаза)

ТРАНДУИЛ (Даэрону): Ты в порядке?

ДАЭРОН (кивает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (отцу): Видишь теперь, что значат нравящиеся кошкам скалы?

ТРАНДУИЛ (хмыкает)

ДАЭРОН (не открывая глаз): Тирр, только один вопрос, когда я там висел, у вас страховка работала?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Да, кстати, очень интересный вопрос! А пока мы с сыном по той клятой ступеньке прыгали?

Тирр (уклончиво): Мрррр…

ТРАНДУИЛ: И нечего тут мурчать. Будь добра ответить.

Тирр (вздыхает): Полноценная портальная страховка до сих пор не работает.

ДАЭРОН (бледнеет): О, Эру…

Тирр (продолжает): Но когда ты в пропасть чуть не улетел, Мриярр уже была на полигоне. А в ее обязанности в принципе входит спасение участников в крайних случаях.

ДАЭРОН (с непередаваемым выражением): Мриярр!

Тирр (лихолесцам): А когда вы на ступеньке кувыркались, в операторской за портальным пультом с ведущескими полномочиями Кэрдан сидел. (оптимистично) Так что не все так плохо на нашем шоу, как кому-то кажется с первого взгляда!

 

_в пещерах_

 

АРВЕН (в сердцах): Когда же эта лестница закончится?!

ЛЮТИЭН (поднимает факел над головой): Если конец и есть, то я пока его не вижу.

АРВЕН: Эрууу… Неужели мы по этим ступенькам до самой вершины горы будем шагать?

ЛЮТИЭН: Вернемся назад?

АРВЕН (вздыхает): Да, чего уж там, раз начали - пойдем дальше.

ЛЮТИЭН: Молодец, правнучка, вся в меня!

АРВЕН (со смешком): Не сильно зазнавайся бабуля, еще посмотрим, кто бодрее до последних ступенек доползет

ЛЮТИЭН (задорно): Посмотрим-посмотрим.

 

_в горах_

 

Трандуил, Леголас, Даэрон и Тирр идут по тропинке.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (кошке): Что-то конкурс у вас на диво нудный.

Тирр (фыркает)

 

За поворотом слышится грохот.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Похоже, развлечения как раз к нам приближаются.

 

На тропинку выходит большой каменный великан.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (хмыкает, Тирр): И этим вы решили напугать эльфов?

Тирр (сдвигает плечами)

ВЕЛИКАН (бросается на эльфов, те кидаются в рассыпную)

ЛЕГОЛАС (легко вскакивает на великана и уже через несколько секунд оказывается у того на плечах)

ДАЭРОН (проскальзывает у великана между ног)

Тирр (прыгает на скалу и, оттолкнувшись от нее, перепрыгивает великана)

ТРАНДУИЛ (дразнит великана)

ВЕЛИКАН (пытается одной рукой достать скачущего по нему Леголаса, а второй поймать Транудила)

ТРАНДУИЛ (заманивает великана к самому краю ущелья)

ЛЕГОЛАС (перебирается великану на голову и закрывает руками ему глаза)

ВЕЛИКАН (пытается сбросить эльфа, оступается, и направленный метким пинком Трандуила падает в пропасть)

ЛЕГОЛАС (в последнюю секунду спрыгивает с великана на дорожку)

ТРАНДУИЛ (демонстративно отряхивая несуществующую пыль с ладоней): Пара пустяков. Тирр, это и все ваши неприятности?

 

_в леднике_

 

ФИНРОД и КЭРДАН (уже прорубили ступеньки на пару метров вверх)

КЭРДАН: А дальше как? Если еще просто взобраться по ним как-то можно, то рубить лед, стоя на них вряд ли получится.

ФИНРОД: Я попробую. (поднимается наверх и пытается прорубить следующие ступени, едва удерживаясь на ледяном склоне, посте третей зарубки срывается и падает вниз)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (бросается к брату): Ты не ударился?

ФИНРОД (отмахивается): Мелочь.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (недобро смотрит на лед): У меня идея. Я могу растопить этот лед.

КЭРДАН (вздыхает)

Мриярр (осанве): /Только попробуй что-нибудь сказать, мигом из шоу вылетишь/

КЭРДАН: Может, еще попробуем со ступеньками?

ФИНРОД (внимательно смотрит на Кэрдана, сестре): Корабеллу почему-то совсем не нравится твое предложение.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (резковато): Он во льдах не замерзал.

ФИНРОД (с нажимом): Сестра.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает): Ладно, не буду топить лед.

КЭРДАН: Спасибо.

Мриярр (появляется, раздраженно): Это просто какое-то издевательство!  То Тирр не теми красотами пейзажа любуется, то Кэрдан повышенно информативно молчит! (укоризненно) Но ведь вы же по сути нарушаете правила, даже если формально оно и не так!

КЭРДАН: А нефть телезрителям подсовывать туда, где ее и близко быть не должно - это не нарушение правил?

Мриярр: Но я же вредительница в этом конкурсе. Мне положено.

КЭРДАН: Да? Вот интересно, как бы тебе этот фокус удался без использования возможностей ведущей? Лапками бы бочку прикатила?

Мриярр (фыркает): Подумаешь! Тирр вон тоже по горам напропалую по щелям от ведущеских порталов скачет. (исчезает)

КЭРДАН (ей в спину): Использование щелей - это собственные способности рурров, а никоим образом не возможности ведущих. Бочку же своими силами ты бы никак не протащила.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Она не хочет тебя слышать.

КЭРДАН: Знаю.

ФИНРОД: А что было бы, если бы Глэд растопила лед?

КЭРДАН (мнется)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Да ладно, Кэр, можешь сказать, я все равно уже ни в коем случае не буду его топить.

КЭРДАН: На финише телезрителей медленно затапливает водой из местных рек, чей уровень сильно поднялся после вчерашнего ливня.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А если бы я в них еще целый ледник спустила…

КЭРДАН (кивает, потом берет меч и лезет долбить ступеньки)

САУРОН (появляется на самом верху ущелья): Не так быстро, эльфики! (силовой волной бьет по одной из стен, от удара с нее начинают осыпаться глыбы льда)

САУРОН (удовлетворенно): Как приятно быть самим собой! До чего же надоело это вынужденное сотрудничество.

 

_внизу_

 

ФИНРОД: Глэд, осторожнее!!! (толкает сестру в сторону небольшой ниши и собой закрывает ее от падающего льда)

КЭРДАН (спрыгивает вместе с первыми камнями)

 

_спустя несколько минут, когда обвал закончился_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Фин, ты в порядке?/

ФИНРОД: /Почти. Кэрдан?/ (тишина)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Кэр!!!/

КЭРДАН: /Тут я. И как ни странно - живой. У вас все нормально?/

ФИНРОД: /Более-менее/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /У Фина, правда, пара ребер сломана/

ФИНРОД: /Глэд, обязательно об этом говорить? И вообще, откуда ты знаешь?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Чувствую/

КЭРДАН: /Я, похоже, отделался только ушибами/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Можешь к нам пробраться?/

КЭРДАН: /Никак/

ФИНРОД: /Будем ждать спасателей?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Вот еще!/

КЭРДАН: /Когда хоть кто-то доберется до телезрителей, попросим их спасти и нашу Тиару, а потом постараемся в оставшееся конкурсное время выбраться отсюда собственными силами/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Я тоже об этом подумала. Хоть баллов за конкурс не получим, но и из шоу не вылетим/

ФИНРОД: /А разве они не исключают набравшего меньше всего баллов в конкурсе?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Но ведь у всех троих будет по нуЛютиэн баллов/

КЭРДАН: /Минимум у четверых/

ФИНРОД: /Почему?/

КЭРДАН (отмалчивается, после паузы): /Очередное взаимное коварство кошек, но направленное на этот раз не на нас/

ФИНРОД: /А если есть несколько участников с минимальным баллом за конкурс, кто тогда покинет шоу?/

КЭРДАН: /У кого общая сумма баллов наименьшая - из тех, кто конкурс по нулям прошли/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /И у кого? Кэр, ты же видел, когда в операторской был/

КЭРДАН: /Пока у меня/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (после паузы): /Мне жаль/

КЭРДАН: /Рано жалеть. Кто-то еще может напрямую вылететь, воспользовавшись услугами спасателей. Тогда ведущие по баллам могут никого не исключать. А даже если и выбуду - мне не привыкать/

 

_в пещере_

 

ЛЮТИЭН (обессилено падает на последнюю ступеньку): Все! Дошли!

АРВЕН (оседает на пару ступенек  ниже): Лучше скажи, доползли. Я последние метры тебя чуть ли не подталкивала.

ЛЮТИЭН: Да ты наоборот за меня держалась!

АРВЕН: Ничего подобного! Я тебе помогала.

АРВЕН и ЛЮТИЭН (дружно хихикают)

АРВЕН: Что там дальше, за этой бесконечно лестницей?

ЛЮТИЭН: Вылезай и сама посмотришь.

АРВЕН (преодолевает последние ступени)

 

Лестница вывела эльфиек на небольшой выступ. Перед ними огромный зал пещеры, со дна поднимаются сталагмиты со срезанными верхушками, которые образуют своеобразную дырявую "дорожку" на противоположную сторону пещеры.

 

АРВЕН: Опять прыгать? Неееет, только не это.

ЛЮТИЭН (с подколкой): Устала, правнучка?

АРВЕН: Ни капельки, прабабушка!

ЛЮТИЭН: Тогда догоняй! (прыгает на первый сталагмит)

АРВЕН (тихо ворчливо): Вот уж бабушка-энерджайзер! Теперь я понимаю, как ее хватило на все те испытания, что ей судьба уготовила. (прыгает следом)

 

_через несколько минут_

 

Эльфийки преодолевают пещеру, ни разу не споткнувшись и не оступившись.

 

АРВЕН: Я вижу свет! (бежит к выходу)

ЛЮТИЭН: Подожди! (бежит следом)

 

Эльфийки, наконец, выбираются из пещер и выскакивают на вершину горы. К одному из камней привязан канат, который ведет на соседнюю гору, она намного ниже всех окружающих вершин.

 

АРВЕН: Я знаю, зачем это! (снимает пояс, скручивает его в несколько раз, перекидывает через канат и несется-летит на соседнюю гору) Ииииееее!!!

ЛЮТИЭН (искренне): Ух ты! Ну, дает внученька! (гордо) В меня уродилась! (повторяет манипуляции Арвен и летит следом)

САУРОН (выходит из-за камня, злодейски потирая руки): А вот фиг вам! (перерубает канат)

АРВЕН (уже успела спрыгнуть на камни)

ЛЮТИЭН (как раз подлетает ко второй горе, когда вместе с канатом падает вниз): Ааааа!!!

 

_на этой же горе, чуть ниже_

 

Трандуил, Леголас, Даэрон и Тирр идут по тропинке, сверху слышится крик.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (падает прямо в руки Трандуилу): Ой!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ох!

ДАЭРОН: Тинэ, что ты здесь делаешь?

ЛЮТИЭН (злобно): Летаю! (Трандуилу) Спасибо. (соскакивает на земЛютиэн и быстро бежит вперед по тропинке)

КАНАТ (медленно "уползает" вверх)

ВСЕ (поднимают головы, видят на вершине горы сворачивающую канат Арвен)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Арвен, что ты делаешь?/

АРВЕН: /Мне веревка нужна, чтобы внутрь спуститься. Там телезрительницы/

ТРАНДУИЛ: Поспешим на финиш?

САУРОН (с другой горы): А вот этой команде я еще не пакостил. (бьет силовой волной в скалу над эльфами и спускает обвал)

Тирр (отскакивает на единственное место, куда не падает ни один камень, по пути совершенно случайно толкая туда же Леголаса)

ТРАНДУИЛ и ДАЭРОН (успевают спрятаться в небольшое углубление в стене)

 

_через несколько секунд_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (вскакивает): Папа, вы живы?

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Вполне, только камнями завалены/

ЛЕГОЛАС (начинает откапывать завал, сбрасывая камни в пропасть)

Тирр (помогает ему: подцепляет камень передними лапами, потом легонько толкает к себе, подскакивает и в прыжке задними лапами сбрасывает камень вниз)

 

_на финише, чуть раньше_

 

АРВЕН (заглядывает в кратер, видит поднимающуюся воду, факелы и девушек)

Бланш (кричит): Арвен, быстрее. Тут нефть разлита!

АРВЕН: Что? Неважно. (перекидывает внутрь конец каната и начинает спускаться)

Бланш: Арвен, нет! (кивает на факелы, к которым уже почти подошла вода) Сейчас нефть… Сейчас вода загорится!

АРВЕН: Не выдумывай, вода не может гореть. (раскачивается на канате, что бы достать до Бланш)

Тиуле (кричит): Надо сначала факелы погасить!

АРВЕН: Как? (в очередном качке достает до Бланш и успевает разомкнуть один из наручных браслетов, удерживающих девушку)

Бланш (свободной рукой раскрывает второй наручный браслет, в падении пытается дотянутся до браслетов на ногах, но успевает отомкнуть лишь один из них, упав, повисает на одной ноге вниз головой)

ВОДА-НЕФТЬ (доходит до одного из факелов и вспыхивает)

Бланш (пытается подтянутся, уходя от огня, возмущенно) Ну, Ли, я тебе это припомню!

АРВЕН (осанве, Глэд): /Бабушка, помоги! Тут вода горит, а я не знаю, что с ней делать!/

 

_в леднике_

 

Галадриэль прикасается кольцом ко льду, произносит несколько слов. Вода начинает стремительно таять, зарождается ледяное магическое течение, которое речушками и водопадами устремляется к пещере, где находятся девушки. Там оно поднимается на поверхность, обволакивает горящую нефть и мгновенно замораживает ее, покрывая коркой льда.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Арвен, деточка, но теперь у вас совсем мало времени, чтобы спаси девушек/

 

_на тропинке_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС и Тирр (уже раскопали достаточно широкую щель, сквозь которую, извернувшись, просочился Трандуил)

ДАЭРОН (все еще завален камнями и не может добраться до щели)

ТРАНДУИЛ (сыну): Ты лучше беги на финиш, помоги девушкам с телезрительницами, а Даэрона мы с Тирр сами откопаем.

ЛЕГОЛАС (убегает вверх по дорожке)

 

_на финише_

 

Буквально спустя секунду напор воды разбивает ледяную корку на сотни осколков, в каждом из которых застыло по несколько капель нефти.

 

Бланш (ее последняя прикованная нога почти мгновенно оказывается в воде, и под водой девушка легко расстегивает удерживающий ее браслет)

АРВЕН (прыгает с каната в воду и плывет к Тиаре)

ЛЮТИЭН (добегает до кратера, заглядывает внутрь): Арвен!

АРВЕН: Тинэ, быстрее! Их сейчас затопит (вода поднялась двум прикованным девушкам уже выше пояса)

Бланш (плывет к Туилэ и ныряет, чтобы добраться до ее ножных браслетов)

ЛЮТИЭН (прыгает в воду)

АРВЕН (открывает ножные браслеты Тиары)

ЛЮТИЭН (освобождает руки девушки)

ВОДА (накрывает пленниц с головой)

Бланш (выныривает): Я не могу найти Туилэ! Она еще руками прикована!

ЛЮТИЭН и АРВЕН (ныряют, но не могут сориентироваться в водоворотах и мельтешащих вокруг кусочках льда)

ЛЕГОЛАС (прыгает сверху): Уходите! Вода вот-вот через край польется! Я ее найду.  (ныряет)

ЛЮТИЭН, АРВЕН, Бланш и Тиара (плывут к краю кратера)

ЛЮТИЭН и АРВЕН (вылезают первыми и помогают выбраться девушкам)

АРВЕН: Бежим! Нас сейчас волной смывать будет! (бегут вниз по дорожке)

 

_на той же горной дорожке, чуть раньше_

 

ТРАНДУИЛ, ДАЭРОН и Тирр (поднимаются к кратеру)

ДАЭРОН (неожиданно останавливается): Что это?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Где?

ДАЭРОН (показывает рукой на ущелье): Вон, прозрачный мост.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Не вижу. (приседает, наклоняется) Точно - мост.

Тирр: Ишь, глазастые.

ТРАНДУИЛ (задумчиво): Интересно, это - еще один способ попасть сюда или путь, как отсюда выбраться?

 

Им навстречу бегут девушки.

 

АРВЕН: Убегайте! Здесь сейчас все смоет.

ДАЭРОН: Вот и ответ. (ловит в объятья разогнавшуюся Арвен): Прошу на мост.

Бланш (озирается): Какой мост?

ЛЮТИЭН (Даэрону): Руки прочь от моей внучки, извращенец!

ДАЭРОН (выпускает Арвен)

Тирр (первой прыгает на прозрачный мост и скачет на ту сторону)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Быстрее! (подхватывает на руки Тиару и вместе с ней бежит на мост)

ЛЮТИЭН (предупреждая движение Даэрона): Я сама!

АРВЕН: Я тоже. (бегут за Трандуилом)

ВОДА (уже достигла кратера и бурными потоками начинает низвергаться по склонам)

ДАЭРОН (подхватывает на руки Бланш и, слегка поскальзываясь на мгновенно намокшем мосту, переходит на ту сторону)

ТРАНДУИЛ: А где Леголас?

Бланш (кивает на гору-гейзер): Там.

ЛЕГОЛАС (появляется на краю кратера вместе с Туилэ на руках)

Тирр (у ее правой лапы совершенно случайно появляется доска для серфинга)

ТРАНДУИЛ (непринужденно, словно так и надо, швыряет доску прямо под ноги Леголасу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (прыгает на доску и, балансируя с Туилэ на руках, по водным потокам спускается к озеру у правого подножия горы)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ, ФИНРОД и КЭРДАН (спустя секунду выныривают посреди озера)

Эрик, Эрика и Ли (появляются перед участниками)

Ли: Позвольте вам представить новую ведущую. Эрика, сестра-близнец Эрика.

Эрика (кивает)

Эрик (щелкает пальцами, плавающие в озере участники и Туилэ появляются на скале рядом с остальными)

Мриярр и Саурон (вместе появляются)

Мриярр (подозрительно): Тирр, а откуда здесь вдруг доска для серфинга взялась?

Тирр (невозмутимо): Оттуда же, откуда бочка с нефтью.

Эрик: Поздравляю всех с окончанием конкурса.

Эрика (немного нервно): И со спасением всех телезрителей.

Ли (улыбается ей): Ладно, раз уж я здесь, баллы сама скажу. Команда Арвен, Лютиэн и Даэрона получает по три балла за самое быстрое спасение своей телезрительницы, плюс индивидуально по одному баллу Арвен и Лютиэн за спасение телезрительницы Владык.

Эрик (подхватывает): Второе место и по два балла получает команда лихолессцев, которая в лице Леголаса хоть немного успела поучаствовать в спасении своей телезрительницы.

Ли: Команда Владык баллов, естественно, не получает. Но индивидуально присуждается один бал Галадриэль за магическую помощь во время спасательной операции.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается, кивает)

Тирр (довольно): Саурон ни получает ни балла.

САУРОН (возмущенно): Почему?!!

Тирр: А с каких это пор баллы стали даваться штатным вредителям? Ты эльфам пакости устраивал, удовольствие получал, а за это еще и баллы хочешь? Нетушки.

Мриярр (в сторону Тирр): Ррр!!!

Тирр (в сторону Мриярр): Ррр!!!

Эрик: А теперь об итогах в смысле выбывания…

ТРАНДУИЛ (перебивает): Погоди, ведущий. Я хочу покинуть шоу.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пап, почему?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Во-первых, у меня в лесу дел полно. Во-вторых, что-то мне тут уже надоело. И в-третьих (хитро улыбается сыну), если Лихолесью и суждено получить приз, то с его выигрыванием ты справишься куда лучше. (Эрику) Ведущий, чего ждешь? Я должен был быть в Эрин Ласгалене минуту назад.

Тирр: Я подброшу. (исчезает вместе с Трандуилом)

Эрик: Тогда, поскольку, в этом конкурсе у нас образовался добровольный выбывенец, то осталось только назвать лидеров по баллам.

Эрика: После двенадцати конкурсов первое место занимает Лютиэн, у которой 18 баллов.

ЛЮТИЭН (прыгает): Ураааа!!!

Эрика: На втором месте Леголас с 17-ю баллами. И на третьем - Галадриэль с 14-ю.

 

**_13 конкурс_ **

 

Участники успели несколько часов отдохнуть в Гестбилде, после чего их всех опять собирают перед замком. Появляются Эрики и кошки.

 

Тирр: Кстати, вы не забыли, что замок вообще-то подарили Финроду? И вы отдыхаете как бы у него в гостях.

ФИНРОД (чуть смущается): Я еще не говорил, что готов принять такой подарок. Но в любом случае, я не против, чтобы замком пользовались и остальные.

Тирр (хитро прищуривается): Даже Саурон?

САУРОН (хмуро смотрит на Финорда)

ФИНРОД (после паузы): Ну, поскольку замок не мой - мне все равно, кто в нем находится.

Эрик (прерывая дальнейший спор на тему замка): Как вы знаете, у нас сейчас начнется конкурс с очень "говорящим" номером. Поэтому поделитесь на две команды - команду жертв и команду спасателей.

Тирр: Саурон автоматически попадает в команду жертв.

САУРОН (мрачно): Сначала полшоу одна кошка мне житья не давала, теперь вторая прицепилась.

ФИНРОД: Надеюсь, все меня поддержат, что неправильно дамам предлагать идти в команду жертв?

КЭРДАН: Да. Поэтому у нас есть только одно свободное место в команде спасателей.

КЭРДАН, ФИНРОД, ДАЭРОН и ЛЕГОЛАС (переглядываются)

ФИНРОД: Предлагаю уступить это место самому младшему.

ЛЕГОЛАС (протестующе): Я и с ролью жертвы вполне справлюсь! У меня большой опыт участия в разных шоу - я там всякого навидался.

ДАЭРОН: Вот тем более, лучший из тебя выйдет спасатель.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (хмурится)

ФИНРОД: /Глэд, не надо меня опять защищать/

ДАЭРОН (осанве, Кэрдану и Финроду): /Мне в спасатели однозначно нельзя идти. Если я опять попаду в одну команду с Тинэ, то она вместо конкурса со мной ругаться будет. А это может плохо кончится для "жертв"/

КЭРДАН: /А я как всегда буду присматривать, как бы Саурон чего не натворил. Так что мне тоже только в жертвы/

ФИНРОД: /Пусть Леголас с дамами будет, как сразу и решили/

ЛЕГОЛАС (эльфам): /Эй, старшее поколение, может не будете сговариваться за моей спиной, а?/

КЭРДАН: /А, ты младшее поколение, вообще совесть потеряло. В осанве Владык непрошеным лезешь/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Но, подумайте, что я смогу сделать в одной команде с Арвен, Тинэ и Галадриэль? Арвен с Тинэ опять хулиганить начнут. С ними только Глэд и справиться. А кем я там буду? Эльфом на побегушках? Много с меня толку? Да и от спасательного опыта? Думаете, Владычица послушает меня, а не поступит по-своему? С другой стороны, опыт во всяческих побегах у меня тоже немалый. И в команде жертв я могу быть по-настоящему полезен/

ДАЭРОН: /Хм... Звучит очень разумно. Финрод с Галадриэль быстро бы поставили на место девушек, а то, действительно, одна Глэд и молодежь - какая-то несерьезная команда спасателей получается/

ФИНРОД (только Кэрдану): /Но все опять подумают, что я за спиной сестры прячусь!/

КЭРДАН: /Кто - все?/

ФИНРОД (сразу не находит, что ответить): /Нууу… Ведущие, Саурон…/

КЭРДАН: /Эру, Фин, о чем ты? Кошки вообще любую телепатию слышат, так что они ничего не подумают - они прекрасно знают, о чем мы сейчас говорим. Эрика проводит свой первый конкурс на шоу - ей и без тебя есть о чем заботиться. Ее брат, я тебя уверяю, тоже ничего такого не подумает. А Саурон… Финрод, это вообще смешно/

ФИНРОД (мрачно): /Знаю. Но почему на шоу все время получается, что Глэд так или иначе меня прикрывает?/

КЭРДАН: /Случайность, не бери в голову/ (вслух) Четвертым в команде спасателей будет Финрод.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается Кэрдану): /Спасибо/

КЭРДАН: /Это не я. Это Леголас привел очень развернутую аргументацию/

Мриярр (бодро): Раз все поделились, приступаем к конкурсу. (исчезает вместе с Эриком и "жертвами")

Тирр (исчезает вместе с Эрикой и "спасателями")

 

_команда "жертв"_

 

Все четверо появляются в белой комнате (белые стены, белые пол и потолки, белые же пластиковые лежаки и рассеянный, но яркий белый свет от скрытых ламп). Каждый из участников за запястья и лодыжки прикован к одному из лежаков. Вместо их обычной одежды на конкурсантах белые свободные рубашки и брюки из простой ткани.

 

ДАЭРОН (озирается): Где мы?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вероятно, в какой-то больнице или в исследовательском центре.

КЭРДАН: А я даже знаю, кто виноват, что нам устроили такой конкурс.

ДАЭРОН: Кто?

КЭРДАН: Саурон подкалывал Тирр на счет ее прошлого. Она и пообещала провести ему наглядную демонстрацию

ДАЭРОН: А мы-то тут при чем?

КЭРДАН: За компанию.

САУРОН (глядя в потолок): И опять я у эльфов крайний. Уже и не удивляюсь. (после паузы) Млин! Что-то это шоу меня уже достало! (превращается в волка, естественно, выскальзывает из удерживающих его ремней и заодно из одежды и спрыгивает на пол)

САУРОН-волк (на эльфов): Ррррррр!!!

КЭРДАН: Вот только кусаться не надо, ладно?

САУРОН-волк (примеривается, на кого из эльфов прыгнуть)

КЛЕТКА (тоже белая, сквозь открывшуюся в потолке секцию падает прямо на Саурона)

САУРОН-волк: Авввууууу!!! (клетка совсем немножко упала ему на хвост.)

 

Одна из стен комнаты становится прозрачной, за ней находятся всевозможные приборы и несколько людей в белых халатах. Один из них машет участникам. Они узнают Эрику.

 

_за стеклом_

 

Эрика: Вот видите. Как я и предупреждала - полиморф.

ЛАБОРАНТ (озабочено смотрит на один из мониторов): Причем, с ярко выраженными магическими способностями.

ПРОФЕССОР: Этот братец-волчок уже колдует?

ЛАБОРАНТ (кивает): Да. Наша защита едва справляется.

ЛАБОРАНТ №2: Может, включить полную экранизацию?

ПРОФЕССОР (потирая ручки): Успеется. Пока опробуем на нем наш новый препарат. (Эрике) По вашим данным, он - злодей и убийца?

Эрика: Да.

ПРОФЕССОР (очень довольно): Прекрасно! (кивает лаборантам)

ЛАБОРАНТ №2 (запускает программу, которая управляет дальнобойным инъектором)

 

_в боксе_

 

САУРОН-волк (пытается расковырять клетку, когда в него попадает шприц-дротик с черно-зеленой маркировкой)

КЭРДАН (вздыхает)

ДАЭРОН (Кэрдану): /Что?/

КЭРДАН: /У меня плохое предчувствие/

САУРОН-волк (начинает скулить, потом крутиться волчком, пытаясь дотянуться до шприца, потом превращается обратно в человекоподобный вид, таки выдергивает дротик и раздраженно бросает его на пол)

 

_за стеклом_

 

ЛАБОРАНТ №2 (задумчиво): Для чистоты эксперимента, надо бы препарат и кому-то из представителей светлых сил ввести.

ПРОФЕССОР (одобрительно):  Хорошая мысль. Действуй.

Эрика: Ээээ….

ЛАБОРАНТ №2 (стреляет еще одним дротик-шприцом в Леголаса)

 

_в боксе_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно): Эй, а в меня-то за что?!

САУРОН (поджав ноги и опустив голову неподвижно сидит в углу клетки, распущенные и разлохматившиеся после превращений волосы почти полностью укутывают его сжавшуюся в комок фигуру)

КЭРДАН (встревожено): Сау, Лас, что происходит?

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Оххх… (закатывает глаза)

ДАЭРОН (неуверенно): Корабелл, а это вообще нормально для шоу?

КЭРДАН (зовет): Ведущие!

 

_за стеклом_

 

Эрика: Мы так не договаривались!

ПРОФЕССОР: Увы. (нажимает кнопку тревоги, в помещение вваливается охрана, скручивает Эрику и надевает на нее наручники)

Эрика: Что это значит?!

ПРОФЕССОР (с доброй отеческой улыбочкой): Дамочка, неужели вы думали, что мы не разглядим в вас нелюдя и на самом деле будем с вами сотрудничать? (охране) В соседний бокс ее! И включите максимальную защиту, пока мы не выясним ее видовую принадлежность.

ОХРАНА (уводит злобно косящуюся на профессора Эрику)

ЛАБОРАНТ (кивает на 4-х пленников): А с этими что?

ПРОФЕССОР (с сожалением смотрит в спину Эрике): Я так рассчитывал, что мы подольше посотрудничаем. А пришлось ее почти сразу под замок посадить. Неудачно. И о ее начальстве почти ничего не выяснили.

ЛАБОРАНТ (с намеком): Кхм-кхм!

ПРОФЕССОР: Ах, да. Эльфы и неизвестный полиморф. (обоим лаборантам) Что ж господа, не будем отвлекаться.

 

_в боксе_

 

КЭРДАН (наблюдая за развитием ситуации с Эрикой, мрачно): Таааак, похоже запахло очередным ЧП. Ли, Тирр, вы в курсе, что тут у вас происходит?

ДАЭРОН (с надеждой): Отозвались?

КЭРДАН (качает головой, пытается приподняться на лежаке, чтобы рассмотреть Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (все еще без сознания)

САУРОН (так же сидит в своем углу  клетки)

 

_в старом полузаваленном подземном туннеле, чуть раньше_

 

Эрик (показывает команде спасателей карту и раздает обмундирование)

Мриярр и Тирр (ошиваются рядом, не вмешиваясь в процесс)

Эрик (быстро показывает, как пользоваться электронной картой, подъемником, ремнями безопасности и присосками для путешествий по стенам)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (почти успевает за объяснениями ведущего)

ФИНРОД (как ни странно, понял общий принцип действия всех устройств, но несколько смутно представляет, как все это применять на практике)

АРВЕН и ЛЮТИЭН (слегка потерянно смотрят на ведущего)

Эрик (вздыхает): Лучше бы в команду спасателей Лас с Кэрданом пошли.

Мриярр (вклинивается): А у Саушки вообще единственное инженерное образование из всей гоп-компании.

ЛЮТИЭН (высокомерно): Нечего мерить меня с Сауроном.

АРВЕН (поддерживает): Не хватало нам еще Гортауэра-спасателя!

Тирр (неожиданно): Ой!

Мриярр (дергает ухом)

Эрик (кошкам): Что?

Тирр (прислушивается к чему-то, очень удивленно):  Это когда же люди успели эту технологию спереть?! Ее же отродясь ни у одних гуманоидов не было! (исчезает)

Эрик (Мриярр, обреченно): Ну, что еще не так?

Мриярр (озадаченно): Странно. Я ничего особого не почувствовала.

ЛЮТИЭН (решительно берет один из четырех рюкзачков): Мы проходим конкурс или так и будем тут стоять?

Эрик (машет рукой): Можете начинать.

ЛЮТИЭН и АРВЕН (сверяясь с картой, идут вглубь туннеля)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (идет за ними)

ФИНРОД (задерживается возле ведущих): Точно все в порядке?

Мриярр (одновременно и раздраженно, и азартно): А вот теперь - наверняка нет! Ррррр!!! (пытается исчезнуть, но Эрик ловит ее за хвост)

Эрик: Что случилось?

Мриярр (бьет острым концом хвоста Эрика по руке): Вообще - много чего, а в частности  местные как раз сейчас составляют план исследования твоей драгоценной сестрицы. (таки исчезает)

Эрик (нервно): Эрика! (зажимает рану, активирует браслет ведущего и исчезает)

ФИНРОД (в последний момент успевает схватиться за плечо ведущего и исчезает вместе с ним)

 

_в операторской_

 

Ли (нервно бегает кругами возле потухших мониторов): А ведь чувствовала! Ведь знала, что конкурс в том мире добром не кончится!!! Аааа!!! Так нет же - кошкам захотелось!!! Обоим хвосты оборву, когда вернутся! (после паузы) Если вернутся. (задумывается)

 

_в другой лаборатории_

 

В прозрачной стеклянной камере появляется Тирр. Перед камерой стоят два человека - лысый мужчина средних лет и относительно молодой парень.

 

ЛЫСЫЙ: Попалась? Так и знал, что ты вернешься.

Тирр (неприязненно смотрит на лысого): /И вам "здрасьте"/

ЛЫСЫЙ (воспринимает телепатический ответ кошки как должное)

ПАРЕНЬ (со смесью удовлетворения и разочарования): Так ты таки говорящая? В смысле - разумная?

Тирр (огрызается): /Нет, мяукающая!/

ЛЫСЫЙ (ухмыляется): В нашем комплексе любой заговорит!

Тирр: /Да? А не подавишься?! Ничему-то вас жизнь не учит!/ (тело Тирр безжизненной тушкой оседает на пол клетки)

ЛЫСЫЙ (проверяет показания датчиков, почти уверенно): Она все равно должна быть внутри.

ПАРЕНЬ: В прошлый раз она одним махом аж на линкор посреди океана сбежала. Причем в физической форме. Думаешь, теперь мы смогли удержать ее дух?

ЛЫСЫЙ:  И не с такими призраками справлялись.

ПАРЕНЬ (скептически): Посмотри на энерго-диаграмму.

ЛЫСЫЙ (в сердцах): Вот бестия хвостатая! (в наручный коммуникатор) Режим безопасности А-5 по всей базе! (второму) Ты чего как пень стоишь? Забирай тело, проводи вскрытие.

ПАРЕНЬ (неуверенно): А если она обидится?

ЛЫСЫЙ: На это и рассчитываю. Авось, свое тело примчится защищать.

ПАРЕНЬ (трет ухо): Эээ… Босс…

ЛЫСЫЙ: Что?

ПАРЕНЬ (тушуется): Нуу… пятый уровень защиты предполагает антителепатические шлемы.

ЛЫСЫЙ (холодно): Я знаю.

ПАРЕНЬ (еще боле смущенно): А я… я могу одеть?

ЛЫСЫЙ (резко): Нет!

ПАРЕНЬ: Но, она…

ЛЫСЫЙ (перебивает): И ты не оденешь, и команда зачистки. Мне нужны рабочие теле-эмпаты.

ПАРЕНЬ: Но спецура против нее хоть в активном режиме выйдет. А я же не буду со вскрытием возиться под стимулятом.

ЛЫСЫЙ: Нет, не будешь. "Чистым" работаешь.

ПАРЕНЬ (протестующе): Но…

ЛЫСЫЙ: Кто мне рассказывал, что сможет ее приручить? Вот и подтвердишь на практике свои успехи в дрессировке данной хвостатой особи. А я посмотрю, спалит она тебе мозги или нет.

ПАРЕНЬ (с чувством): Спасибо, шеф!

ЛЫСЫЙ: Исполнять!

ПАРЕНЬ: Слушаюсь! (заходит в клетку, грузит тело Тирр на каталку и увозит)

 

_в боксе_

 

КЭРДАН: Саурон, ты там хоть жив еще?

САУОРН (очень странным, неживым и словно замороженным голосом): Тебе-то что?

КЭРДАН: Если огрызаешься, значит не все так плохо. Что они с вами сделали?

САУРОН (отмалчивается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с тихим стоном приходит в себя)

КЭРДАН (встревожено): Лас?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Все в порядке.

КЭРДАН: Мне по примеру Линдира начинать пугаться твоих "в порядке"?

ЛЕГОЛАС (мотает головой): Нет, не стоит. Правда, все нормально.

КЭРДАН: А что было?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сомнением смотрит на Саурона)

САУРОН (не открывая глаз, мрачно): И мне тоже очень бы хотелось знать, что это за хрень.

ЛЕГОЛАС (после паузы): Я один раз видел, как Тирр подобное делала, но в единичном варианте, а не так глобально. Да и то, это - не родное умение рурров, а еще от старшей расы им доставшееся. А что бы такое люди могли устроить с помощью какого-то укола - в голове не укладывается.

КЭРДАН (уже слегка раздраженно): Ты можешь толком сказать, что?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): Нууу… Я на несколько секунд становился каждым, кто погиб от моей руки, одновременно видел всю его прошлую жизнь, непрожитую будущую и переживал сам момент его смерти. (Кэрадну, с грустным смешком) Знаешь, как-то крайне неприятно побывать в шкуре сотен орков. Одно утешает - почти полное однообразие в смысле прошлых/будущих судеб.

САУРОН (мрачно): Ты не забывай, что у орков век короток, а некоторые эльфийские заразы  имели вредную привычку тысячелетиями жить.

ДАЭРОН: Меньше надо было эльфов убивать!

САУРОН (морщится): Так если бы одних эльфов…

ЛЕГОЛАС (несколько обеспокоенно, Саурону): А ты там от информационного перенасыщения хоть не свихнешься?

САУРОН (сквозь зубы): Не знаю

КЭРДАН: Чудесно. Только выжившего из ума Гортауэра нам тут и не хватало.

САУРОН (с мрачной иронией): Не спеши пугаться, Владыка, вдруг я от этих галлюцинаций так качественно умом тронусь, что еще эльфом себя возомню?

КЭРДАН: Ох, сомневаюсь.

САУРОН (вздыхает): Я тоже. (после паузы) Вообще-то оно даже весьма познавательно, но если бы не так много и сразу. (опять вздыхает) Хорошо, когда какой перворожденный эльф попадается. Быстренько полюбовался на его убиение его же глазами и можно спокойно наблюдать за столетиями-тысячелетиями нудной эльфийской жизни. А, когда  война или прочие массовые… (запинается) пострадавшие - крайне неприятно себя по сто раз за минуту умирающим чувствовать.

ДАЭРОН: А нечего было столько зла творить!

САУРОН: Добрый ты, менестрель.

КЭРДАН: И как там процесс? Скоро уже свои злодеяния досмотришь?

САУРОН: Нет. У меня ведь не несколько столетий памяти, как у лихолесского мальчишки.

ДАЭРОН (укоризненно): И загубленных жизней даже за тот же срок во много раз больше будет.

СУАРОН: Уймись, а?

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): Возможно, у них есть противоядие. И с ними как-то удастся договориться.

ПРОФЕССОР (через стекло): И не надейся, нелюдь!

КЭРДАН (озадачено): Вот так меня еще не называли.

САУРОН (с мрачным юмором): А чего ты хочешь? Ведь не человек же, значит, нелюдь.

КЭРДАН: Странная логика.

САУРОН: У Дрона такая же была.

 

Включается сирена.

 

ЛАБОРАНТ (испуганно): Что они сделали?

ЛАБОРАНТ №2: Это не у нас, это в негуманоидном боксе. (смотрит на монитор наручного коммуникатора) Господин профессор, надо надеть шлемы индивидуальной психо-защиты.

ПРОФЕССОР (досадливо): Как не вовремя-то! (машет рукой) Принеси.

ЛАБОРАНТ №2 (неуверенно):  Но по протоколу…

ПРОФЕССОР (перебивает): По протоколу я имею право не оставлять лабораторию, если в ней находится пленник из высших магов.

ЛАБОРАНТ №2: Слушаюсь! (уходит)

 

Неожиданно сами собой открываются зажимы на руках эльфов и клетка Саурона, дверь бокса, ведущая в лабораторию, начинает медленно подниматься.

 

ПРОФЕССОР (бьет по кнопке аварийного закрытия, дверь, едва приоткрывшись, падает обратно)

ЛЕГОЛАС (вскакивает со стола): /Тирр??!!!/

КЭРДАН и ДАЭРОН (поднимаются следом)

призрак-Тирр: /А кто же еще? Только я ненадолго. Там один мой знакомый паршивец как собрался на мне вскрытие заживо проводить. Так что дальше выбирайтесь сами/

 

Одновременно открываются все технические отверстия в стенах, которых оказывается довольно много.

 

ПРОФЕССОР и ЛАБОРАНТ (кидаются к панелям, ищут соответствующие кнопки/датчики и поочередно закрывают все, что за раз открыла кошка)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Бежим! (пытается на глаз угадать более перспективную для побега "дырку")

КЭРДАН (помогает Саурону выбраться из клетки)

ДАЭРОН (укоризненно покачивая головой, прихватывает с собой одежду Саурона)

ЭЛЬФЫ и САУРОН (забираются в одно из технических отверстий, внутри находится транспортер для подачи еды в бокс.)

КЭРДАН: Саурон, ты можешь тут что-то сломать?  (кивает на внешнюю стенку)

САУРОН (качает головой): Нет. Я едва удерживаюсь, что бы сознание не потерять, как ваш эльфик, когда ему эту гадость вкололи.

ЛЕГОЛАС (ползет самым первым, извиваясь между проводами и трубами): Тут тупик!

ДАЭРОН (оборачивается): Выход в камеру тоже закрылся!

САУРОН (сдавленно хмыкает, тут же морщась от боли): Поймали эльфов, как мышек в клетку?

КЭРДАН: Ты сам туда же поймался.

САУРОН: А мне не привыкать. На этом шоу меня в клетки только ленивый не сажал.

КЭРДАН: Так то в рамках конкурса, а сейчас ЧП.

САУРОН: Будто я ЧП не видел? Свихнувшегося Дрона я еще не забыл. Тоже мальчик все стремился запереть меня куда-нибудь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кэр, ползи сюда! Тут можно одну панель снять, если болты выкрутить.

ДАЭРОН: А сам не справишься, обязательно по пустякам Владыку дергать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (молча пытается выкрутить верхний винт)

КЭРДАН (с трудом протискиваясь мимо Саурона, ползет к Леголасу)

САУРОН (вжимается в стенку и трубы с проводами, чтобы пропустить Кэрдана): Корабелл, если бы мне не было так плохо, я бы подумал что-то не то. Ты так яростно ко мне прижимаешься. Пользуешься моей наготой?

КЭРДАН (досадливо): Смотри свои глюки про убийства эльфов и избавь меня от образчиков своего неуместного юмора. (начинает откручивать второй верхний винт)

САУРОН: Если бы я еще себя при это не чувствовал убиваемым эльфом - вообще здорово бы было.

ДАЭРОН (протягивает Саурону его комплект одежды, захваченный из клетки)

САУРОН (хмыкает): Что совсем бедных эльфиков засмущал?

КЭРДАН: Гортауэр, ты уже начал доставать даже меня.

САУРОН (тем не менее, все-таки одевается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (заканчивает с первым болтом, берется за другой)

ДАЭРОН (озабоченно прислушивается): Кажется, эти типы в лаборатории вызвали подмогу, и сейчас за нами прибежит какой-то спецназ.

ЛЕГОЛАС и КЭРДАН (дружно вздыхают)

САУРОН: Эльфы, почему так долго возитесь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (язвительно): Нам твоего инженерного гения не хватает.

ЛЕГОЛАС и КЭРДАН (заканчивают каждый со своим винтом и, повернув панель вокруг четвертого винта, наконец, открывают ее)

ЛЕГОЛАС (выглядывает)

КЭРДАН: Что там?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не знаю. Не видно ничего. (пролезает в отверстие, докладывает) Узко, тесно, пыльно, темно, но есть, куда удирать. Ползем дальше?

КЭРДАН: А у нас есть выбор? (вслед за Леголасом  заползают в новый технический туннель)

 

_в другой лаборатории_

 

ПАРЕНЬ (нерешительно смотрит на распростертую перед ним тушку Тирр и, вздохнув, делает первый надрез)

призрак-Тирр: /Влад, солнце, не серди тетю-кошку/

ПАРЕНЬ (вздрагивает)

призрак-Тирр (возвращается в тело)

Тирр (прищуривается на Влада): И у тебя хватит совести, глядя мне в глаза, надо мной издеваться, вивисектор несчастный?

ВЛАД (хмуро): Сейчас анестезию вколю - и всех проблем.

Тирр (скептически): Ну-ну. Достойный ученик своего учителя.

ВЛАД (недовольно):  Кошка, ты не можешь помолчать?

Тирр: Размечтался! (пристально смотрит на Влада)

ВЛАД (раздраженно бросает скальпель): Ну, чего ты от меня хочешь, чего?!!!

Тирр (почти искренне удивляется): Я? От тебя? А ты ничего не путаешь? Это ты меня в свое время приручать пытался, теории о возможном сотрудничестве с нелюдями выдвигал…

ВЛАД (перебивает, обвиняюще): Так я думал, что ты неразумная! А ты специально прикидывалась!

Тирр: Во! Типичный человеческий эгоизм. Пока вы чувствуете себя венцом эволюции, вы можете и терпимость к другим проявить и благородство. Но как только появляется угроза вашему превосходству - бей нелюдей, да?

ВЛАД: Ты передергиваешь. Все совсем не так…

Тирр (перебивает): Да знаю я! Злобные нелюди столетиями нападают на ваши дома, убивают ваших жен и детей и портят имущество. Только сколько таких нападений случается в год? Десяток? Два? И лишь в пограничье! А сколько ежегодно нелюдей отлавливает и уничтожает только ваш отдел во внешних рейдах?

ВЛАД: Это только потому, что мы вам спуску не даем, а иначе ходили бы по нашим городам, как у себя дома! Если бы мы вас на вашей территории не ловили, вы б  к нам вообще стаями бы лезли!

Тирр: Ты не ответил.

ВЛАД (уклончиво): У меня нет доступа к полной статистике.

Тирр: А примерно? Сколько вы пленными из рейдов привозите за год? Ты же знаешь.

ВЛАД (нехотя): Ну… по разному бывает…

Тирр: Сотню? Две? Три? Или счет скорее на тысячи идет?

ВЛАД: Кошка, отстань, а?

Тирр (прищуривается): Ну, ладно, с местными у вас исторические счеты друг к другу. Но ведь инопланетян вы легко отличаете. Над нами почему издеваетесь? Мы-то ничего плохого вам не делали.

ВЛАД: Ага, вас не изучи, а вдруг у нас потом такая зараза появится?

ЛЫСЫЙ (заходит): Как успехи?

ВЛАД: Она… (кивает на кошку и видит, что Тирр успешно изображает глубокий обморок) Она мне зубы заговаривала!

ЛЫСЫЙ: Или прямыми галлюцинациями моги промывала.

ВЛАД: Да нет же! Мы говорили!

ЛЫСЫЙ (качая головой, смотрит на подчиненного): Язык и гортань фелиноидов не приспособлены к издаванию звуков человеческой речи, и ты это знаешь.

ВЛАД (озадачено): Но я не мог перепутать настоящий разговор с телепатическим.

ЛЫСЫЙ (кивает): Я всегда знал, что эти трехглазые фелиноиды опаснее, чем считают наши аналитики. (забирает у Влада скальпель)

ВЛАД (неуверенно): Шеф, мы же тогда так и не закончили серию опытов по поведенческим реакциям. Может, отложим вскрытие?

ЛЫСЫЙ: Мне тебя лично арестовать? Или сам в карантин сдашься?

ВЛАД (вздыхает, выходит, но неуверенно мнется у двери, не решаясь ни уйти, ни вернуться)

 

_в подземном туннеле_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Может, дождемся кошек?

ЛЮТИЭН: Вот еще! А как же баллы? (идет к стене и начинает подниматься по ней)

АРВЕН: Подожди меня! (бежит следом)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает и идет за девушками)

ЛЮТИЭН (с помощью вакуумных присосок ползет по стене)

АРВЕН (быстро ее догоняет и первой влезает в узкую щель между бетонным монолитом стены и потолком)

 

На той стороне видны следы давнего взрыва и большой провал, на дне которого слышно тихое журчание. За провалом в свете наручного фонарика Арвен  виднеются уходящие вдаль старые и ржавые рельсы.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (протискивается в щель  рядом с Арвен, обрадовано): О! А он не глубокий, можно перепрыгнуть.

АРВЕН (с сомнением смотрит на провал)

ЛЮТИЭН: Если боишься - подвинься, я первая прыгну.

АРВЕН: Вот еще! (полностью выбирается из щели, приноравливается и прыгает на ту сторону)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Подождите!

ЛЮТИЭН (прыгает вслед за Арвен)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (появляется в той же щели): Да, стойте ж вы! Конкурс все равно уже сорван. Нет смысла самим лезть местным в лапы. Хватит и того, что команда жертв оказалась у них без поддержки ведущих!

ЛЮТИЭН (упрямо): А я смотрела прошлое шоу, там иногда баллы и во время ЧП давали!

АРВЕН: Тем более, если мы не пойдем, кто спасет Леголаса, Кэрдана и Даэрона?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Там еще Саурон.

АРВЕН: Его-то как раз можно и не спасать.

ЛЮТИЭН: Даэрона тоже.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перепрыгивает через провал от былого взрыва, укоризненно): Лютиэн!

ЛЮТИЭН: А что, Лютиэн? Вы хорошо относитесь к предателю только потому, что он эльф?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (недовольно): В любом случае, я полагаю, попавшие в команду "жертв" сами вполне справятся со своим спасением. А если мы пойдем к местным, то только увеличим общее количество проблем.

АРВЕН: Но ведь Леголас и остальные в плену. Как они без нас освободятся?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (чуть лукаво улыбается): Я уверена, что из плена наша вторая команда уже выбралась.

АРВЕН: Да? /Лас, ведь вы все еще ждете, пока мы вас спасем?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Вообще-то нет. (извиняющимся тоном) Ты знаешь, тут у нас ЧП, поэтому мы уже сами сбежали/

АРВЕН (разочарованно): /Так нам к вам уже не идти?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Я думаю, что лучше - нет, а то как бы еще вас спасать не пришлось/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ну как?

АРВЕН (смущенно): Лас просит, чтобы мы не вмешивались. (оглядывается) А где Лютиэн?

ЛЮТИЭН (успела найти вентиляционную шахту и с помощью гидравлических присосок вполне успешно поднимается по ней)

АРВЕН (кричит): Тинэ, стой! Не надо!

ЛЮТИЭН (качает головой  и скрывается за поворотом вентиляционной шахты)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает): И что ты с ней будешь делать?

АРВЕН и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (начинают подниматься следом)

 

_где-то на базе_

 

Эрик и Финрод вываливаются из портального перехода в каком-то складском помещении.

 

ФИНРОД: Что случилось?

Эрик:  Не знаю. (пошатывается, зажимая целой рукой рану на второй)

ФИНРОД: Дай я посмотрю.

Эрик (вяло отнекивается)

ФИНРОД (слегка подлечивает раду, потом перевязывает куском рубашки Эрика, оглядывается на окружающий их склад): Почему мы тут оказались?

Эрик: Сам не пойму. (удивленно смотрит на свой браслет ведущего) Что за... (нажимает несколько кнопок) Ничего не понимаю. Они вырубили нашу подстанцию?

ФИНРОД: Что происходит?

Эрик: Похоже, местные полностью отключили всю конкурсную поддержку. Не то, что порталы, а даже связь с операторской не работает.

ФИНРОД: И что теперь?

Эрик: Будем как-то выбираться собственными силами. Может, кошки смогут отсюда прыгнуть. (идет к двери и возится с электронным замком )

ФИНРОД (неверяще): Это ЧП? Опять?

Эрик (с протестом): Что значит "опять"? При мне ЧП на шоу случается в первый раз.

ФИНРОД: /Кэрдан, ты в курсе? У них снова ЧП/

КЭРДАН (сдержано): /Да, мы уже заметили/

ФИНРОД: /У вас.../

КЭРДАН (перебивает): /Пока все относительно в порядке, не считая слегка невменяемого Саурона. Мы как раз пытаемся добиться, чтобы потери этим и ограничились/

ФИНРОД: /А кошек там не видели? А то Эрик говорит, что порталы не работают, и связи с базой шоу нет/

КЭРДАН (озабочено): /Порталы не работают? Плохо. Мриярр разве не с вами? А то Тирр тут уже в виде призрака бегает, и у нее самой проблем выше ушек/

ФИНРОД: /Мриярр тоже куда-то унеслась/

КЭРДАН (мрачновато): /Тогда, поздравляю с полноценным ЧП/

ФИНРОД (спохватывается): /Глэд, не заходите с девочками на базу! Тут у ведущих сплошное ЧП, и они вообще уже ничего не контролируют/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Поздно. Арвен с Тинэ только что спрыгнули со стены и обратно этим путем уже не выберутся/

ФИНРОД: /Но хоть ты.../

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перебивает): /Что я? Не брошу же я Арвен в этом враждебном мире? Особенно, если сейчас не работает конкурсная страховка/

ФИНРОД (вздыхает): /Но тогда будьте осторожнее, ладно?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Я постараюсь, но уж как получится/

Эрик (закончил "колдовать" над замком, одним ударом выбивает его и открывает дверь, с полупоклоном): Прошу.

ФИНРОД: Что ты сделал?

Эрик: Превратил метал в дерево. А деревянный замок совсем не сложно выбить.

ФИНРОД (искренне восхищенно): Здорово!

Эрик (чуть смущенно): Способности трансмутации - это почти все, что я умею без конкурсной технической поддержки для ведущих. Ну, могу еще немного иллюзии создавать, но - не всегда и не любые.

ФИНРОД (утешающе): Это уже много. Когда у нас в прошлый раз внештатная ситуация с Дроном возникла, он, мало того, что сам ничего толком сделать не мог, так еще и против нас козни строил.

Эрик (чуть обиженно): Но я же не Дрон. Он вообще известный псих. Я удивляюсь, как его взяли в ведущие с такими раненными мозгами. Не иначе, как протекция Тирр.

ФИНРОД (заинтересовавшись): А он как-то с кошкой связан? Я не знал.

Эрик: Нет в целом. Не считая того, что с десяток раз пытался ее убить. Но в итоге сам несколько раз пострадал во время кошачьих инициатив и последние мозги потерял тогда же. А у Тирр иногда случатся острые приступы совести - обычно, крайне не вовремя. (выглядывает в коридор, там никого нет, Финроду) Подождешь здесь, пока я Эрику разыщу?

ФИНРОД (качает головой): Толку-то тут прятаться? (вместе с Эриком выходят в коридор)

_в другом боксе_

 

ЛАБОРАНТЫ (заходят в помещение, куда доставили Эрику)

Эрика (когда открывается дверь как раз поворачивает голову,  успевает заметить кусочек коридора и исчезает с лабораторного стола )

ЛАБОРАНТ: Держи телепортата!

Эрика (бодро убегает по коридору)

 

Из лифта высыпает отряд спецназа.

 

Эрика (буквально на мгновение останавливаясь в каждой новой точке, перемещается по коридорам, насколько может перед собой их увидеть после очередного "прыжка")

СПЕЦНАЗ (не успевает поймать ее в прицел между перемещениями, бежит следом, быстро отставая)

 

_в пустой лаборатории_

 

Мриярр (вываливается из портального перехода прямо на стеллаж со стеклянными приборами и вместе с ним рушится на пол)

Мриярр (встает, отряхивается, шибко злая): Ррррррррррррррр!!! Всех покусаю! (садится залечивать полученные при падении раны)

СПЕЦНАЗ (выбивает дверь)

Мриярр: Оперрративненько! (подглядывая в ближайшее будущее, весьма успешно мотается по лаборатории, уходя от почти в упор расстреливающего ее спезназа)

СПЕЦНАЗ (стреляют в кошку)

Мриярр (пытается провести ментальную атаку, но солдаты защищены антителепатическими шлемами)

СПЕЦНАЗ (продолжает обстреливать кошку)

Мриярр (прячется за перевернутым огнеупорным шкафом, возмущенно): Что за дикость?! Порталы заблокированы, в мысли не влезешь! /Тиииирррр!!!/

Тирр (безапелляционно): /Ты будешь полной дурой, если позволишь себя убить/

Мриярр: Рррррр!!! Давно мне не приходилось… (выпрыгивает из-за шкафа под пули и очень натуралистично и вовсе не картинно падает, сраженная выстрелами)

СПЕЦНАЗ (еще пару секунд продолжает расстреливать кошку)

СЕРЖАНТ: Прекратить! А то нечего потом на вскрытие будет везти. Осмотреть!

ОДИН ИЗ СПЕЦНАЗОВЦЕВ (подходит с прибором к кошке, смотрит на показания, докладывает): Есть слабая ментальная активность на энерго-уровне.

СЕРЖАНТ (восхищенно): Вот живучая, тварь! Взять ее!

 

Из коридора заходят лаборанты с каталкой, грузят на нее Мриярр и увозят. Тушку кошки провожают спецназовцы, не сводящие с нее прицелов.

 

_в техническом туннеле_

 

Эльфы и Саурон продолжают уползать от преследователей.

 

ДАЭРОН (тихо, себе под нос): Удивляюсь, как мы до сих пор в тупик не зашли.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тирр успела мне техническую схему всего комплекса скинуть.

КЭРДАН: Кстати, как она там?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Плохо. (останавливается) Ох!

КЭРДАН: Что?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тут аварийная магистраль впереди, она обычно обесточена, но ее только что включили.

ДАЭРОН (прислушивается): Зато преследователей не слышно.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Конечно, сюда ни один человек не пролезет.

ДАЭРОН: Может, тут переждем?

КЭРДАН: Чего ждать? Не факт, что с базы шоу вообще смогут открыть сюда портал. В этом мире очень развиты анти-портальные технологии. Даже кошкам раньше с трудом удавалось с этой планеты уходить.

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает): Ага. В прошлый раз Тирр только по безусловному семейному вызову и смогла отсюда смотаться, а до этого полгода сбежать из этого мира не получалось.

ДАЭРОН (недовольно): И как только ведущие додумались конкурс в таком опасном месте проводить?

ЛЕГОЛАС (озаренно): Но ведь тут должен остаться след от того старого перехода Тирр! Она говорила, что пробитое пространство только спустя десятилетие полностью зарастает!

КЭРДАН: А ты знаешь, где он начинался тут на базе?

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумывается): В какой-то из камер тюремного блока для кошачьих нелюдей.

ДАЭРОН: И как туда попасть?

ЛЕГОЛАС (закрывает глаза, вспоминает карту): Он как раз через два этажа под нами.

САУРОН (с усилием): Эльфы, что бы вы без меня делали? А ну-ка отползите! (бьет вниз силовым ударом)

КЭРДАН: А говорил - не можешь.

САУРОН: Вы кого угодно заставите.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прыгает в образовавшуюся прореху): Ого. Саурон, ты насквозь несколько этажей пробил.

САУРОН (спускается следом, пожимает плечами): Лучше уж перестараться. (совершенно неожиданно закрывает глаза, покачивается и оседает на пол)

КЭРДАН (озабоченно): По-моему, вопрос противоядия встает все более остро.

ДАЭРОН (слезает вниз к остальным): Противоядие?! Для него?! Корабелл, ты понимаешь, о чем говоришь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (неуверенно): Если люди сперли идею этой отравы у кошачьих, может, кошки знают, как с ней справиться?

КЭРДАН: Осталось найти кошек.

 

_в коридоре_

 

Эрика появляется перед очередным углом, быстро сворачивает за него, пока бегущий за ней спецназ не успел прицелиться, и видит процессию с Мриярр.

 

Эрика (испуганно): Ой, мамочки, я ж так почти не умею… (исчезает, на мгновение появляется рядом с кошкой, хватает ее в охапку, исчезает и появляется с ней в конце коридора)

Эрика (не может удержать тяжелую кошачью тушку, спотыкается и падает)

Мриярр (не открывая глаз, выбивает хвостом решетку вентиляционного люка и одним движением проваливается туда)

СЕРЖАНТ (в сердцах): Да что ж за напасть?! Эльфы в коммуникациях, кошки в вентиляции - хуже грызунов, честное слово!

СПЕЦНАЗ (окружает Эрику)

Эрика (поднимает руки, скашивая взгляд в самую дальнюю точку коридора, и исчезает туда)

СЕРЖАНТ (командует): За ней! (докладывает по рации о кошке в вентиляции)

Эрика (продолжает убегать, истерично): Да что ж тут нигде ни единого окна нет?!

 

_в исследовательском боксе_

 

ВЛАД (открывает двери и с порога стреляет из парализатора в спину шефу)

Тирр (сразу же перестает изображать бессознательную): И стоило так долго думать?

ВЛАД (мрачно): Так ты в самом деле говоришь, или это опять наведенная галлюцинация?

Тирр (едва заметно дергает заблокированным в зажимах хвостом): А как ты думаешь, что мне проще, электронные записи подделать или у тебя в мозгах поковыряться?

ВЛАД (освобождает кошку, все так же мрачно): Откуда я знаю?

Тирр: А что ж так невесело? (спрыгивает со стола)

ВЛАД: У меня есть повод?

Тирр (загадочно изгибает хвост): Смотря, что считать поводом.

ВЛАД (кривится)

Тирр (оптимистично): С другой стороны, шеф тебя под трибунал все равно бы отправил. А так - хоть будет за что. Не обидно даром пропадать.

ВЛАД: Добрая ты.

Тирр: Зато честная. Хоть сама с собой. В отличии от некоторых.

ВЛАД: Кошка, на что ты намекаешь?

Тирр (фыркает): Слышь ты, генномодифицированный борец с нечистью, ты себя на полном серьезе обычным человеком считаешь или как?

ВЛАД (заучено): Но мы защищаем нормальных людей!

Тирр: А сами кто?

ВЛАД: Мы были вынуждены измениться. Человечеству не справиться с нелюдями без развития нелюдских способностей.

Тирр (качает головой): Человек стал нелюдем, чтобы изничтожить всех нелюдей и оставить планету только за человечеством?

ВЛАД: Да!

Тирр (ехидно): А когда из нелюдей один ваш спецназ останется, потом сами себя уничтожите?

ВЛАД: Не останется.

Тирр: Почему? Нелюди непобедимы?

ВЛАД (отмахивается): Кошка, я же просил. Отстань! У меня еще в прошлый раз от тебя голова болела. Так тогда ты хоть молчала.

Тирр (зубасто ухмыляется, тихо): А потом еще кому-то не нравится кошачья логика. На себя бы посмотрели Homo sapiens несчастные.

ВЛАД: Ты собираешься остальных инопланетян выручать, или так и будешь надо мною издеваться?

Тирр: Собираюсь, куда ж я денусь.

ВЛАД: Начнешь с освобождения других подопытных?

Тирр (зубасто ухмыляется): Нет, на этот раз я испробую более комплексный подход. Где тут у вас аппаратура блокирования портальных переходов?

 

_в другом коридоре, над дырой в полу_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (спрыгивает вниз)

КЭРДАН (косится на Саурона)

ДАЭРОН (перехватывает его взгляд): Предлагаешь оставить его здесь?

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): Как  можно? Эти добрые люди не заслужили такого "подарочка". А, с другой стороны, не такие уж они и добрые.

ЛЕГОЛАС (снизу): Уж не знаю, кто кого больше не заслуживает -  местные Саурона или Саурон местных, но оставлять его тут в любом случае неправильно.

КЭРДАН: Да кто ж спорит?

ДАЭРОН (разводит руками): На меня не смотрите. Я вообще ни Саурона в этом шоу не понимаю, ни вашего отношения к нему.

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): Все ясно. Никто не спорит, все согласны. То ли местное население вам жалко, то ли Саурона, а таскаться с ним мне. Как всегда. (взваливает Саурона на плечо и прыгает вниз)

 

_в вентиляции_

 

Мриярр (закончила восстанавливаться после полученных ран, зацапала проходящего мимо лаборанта и как раз заканчивает обед, недовольно): Тьфу! Ненавижу сырое мясо! (настороженно принюхивается, недобро) Тааааак, пошла газовая атака. Чует мой хвост, пора отсюда валить. (осматривается в энерго-спектре) А вот и щель. Не самая лучшая, но выбирать не приходится. (несется по вентиляционной шахте)

ЛЮТИЭН (выползает из-за поворота)

Мриярр (с разбегу налетает на нее)

ЛЮТИЭН (отшатывается закрывает руками лицо): Ты меня поцарапала!

Мриярр (язвительно): Какой кошмар! (перепрыгивает через эльфийку и несется дальше)

ЛЮТИЭН: Подожди! (пытается догнать кошку)

 

_в фелиноидном блоке_

 

Воет сирена, сквозь прореху в потолке спустились эльфы с бесчувственным Сауроном.

 

КЭРДАН: Лас, какая камера?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Откуда я знаю? Тирр мне в общих чертах рассказывала.

 

Вылетает крайняя вентиляционная решетка и оттуда выпрыгивает Мриярр. Вслед за ней скатывается Лютиэн.

 

Мриярр (окидывает взглядом честную компанию): О, эльфы, вы и тут уже успели? А что с Саушкой сделали?

КЭРДАН: Это местные. Еще в рамках конкурса.

Мриярр: И вы его всю дорогу на себе волочете? Герои.

ЛЮТИЭН (с ужасом смотрит на Кэрдана): Ты помогал Саурону?!

КЭРДАН (достаточно невежливо сбрасывает Саурона на пол): Эру, как меня все это уже достало!!!

Мриярр (прислушивается к чему-то слышному только ей): Не знаю как вы, а я не хочу, чтобы меня расстреливали второй раз за день. (хвостом разбивает замковую панель одной из камер, заходит в открывшийся проем) Держитесь за шкурку, уходим.

КЭРДАН (с непередаваемым выражением смотрит на лежащего на полу Саурона)

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): /Не стоит. Я сам/ (поднимает Саурона и тащит его к кошке)

СПЕЦНАЗ (наконец-то вламывается в заблокированные двери фелиноидного блока)

Мриярр (уходит по старой щели от перехода Тирр)

ЛЮТИЭН (в последний момент отталкивает Саурона)

 

Кошка и эльфы исчезают. Спецназ окружает Саурона, которые очень "вовремя" приходит в себя.

 

_в океане_

 

На высоте нескольких метров появляются беглецы и падают в воду.

 

Мриярр (флегматично): Мда, а раньше здесь был линкор. Но они имеют вредную привычку плавать.

КЭРДАН (Лютиэн, нехорошим тоном): Тинэ, что ты сделала?

ЛЮТИЭН (с вызовом): Не дала вам спасти Саурона!

Мриярр (озирается): Что? Покуситься на моего Саушку?! Не прррощу! (исчезает)

 

В полуметре под поверхностью воды появляется портальное свечение.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (озирается): Не хочу никого расстраивать, но, похоже, к нам плывут акулы.

КЭРДАН: Надеюсь, это портал на базу шоу. (первым ныряет в свечение, остальные плывут следом)

 

_в операторской_

 

Ли (с ходу): Что там у вас случилось?

КЭРДАН (кратко, сжато, по сути и даже в цензурных и вежливых выражениях пересказывает ситуацию)

Ли (нервно): Ммморгот!

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревожено): У вас уже работают порталы? Остальных можно оттуда вытянуть?

Ли (качает головой): На саму планету порталы открываются с перебоями, а база заблокирована наглухо. Я использую спутники-шпионы Альянса - у них там есть военный центр на другом материке - и как только кто-то сможет выбраться, тут же попытаюсь пробить портал. Но на саму базу - никак.  (разводит руками)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Там с Тирр беда.

Ли (отмахивается): На этой холерной планетке у Тирр полно знакомых во всех враждующих лагерях. Выберется. (нервно шагает перед мониторами) Меня остальные ведущие и участники волнуют!

КЭРДАН (мрачно): Даже ведущие?

Ли (кивает): Эрики.

 

_в вентиляции, чуть раньше_

АРВЕН и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (добираются до очередного перекрестка)

АРВЕН (прислушивается, обеспокоено): Я не слышу Лютиэн!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Тинэ, подожди нас! Самой тут слишком опасно!/

ЛЮТИЭН (не отзывается)

АРВЕН (пытается поудобнее повернуться, стукается локтем об потолок, в сердцах): И долго мы тут еще будем ползать?! Эти переходы только для кошек с крысами и подходят! А нормальным эльфам в них не место!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: После таких сравнений и мне не хочется тут оставаться. (ползет к ближайшей вентиляционной решетке, выбивает ее ногами и выбирается в коридор)

АРВЕН (вылезает следом, довольно потягивается): Наконец-то! Хоть выровняться можно!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (идет вперед, проверяя по пути все двери, находит одну незапертую, зовет): Арвен, давай здесь переждем.

АРВЕН: Нам так обязательно прятаться? (первой заходит и осматривает небольшой зал для совещаний)

СПЕЦНАЗОВЦЫ (появляются из шахты)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (понимает, что спецназовцы не видели Арвен, закрывает за ней дверь, будто сама передумала туда заходить и поворачивается лицом к солдатам, осанвэ, приказным тоном): /Арвен, не вмешивайся!/

СПЕЦНАЗОВЦЫ (целятся в Галадриэль)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (идет к ним навстречу): И вы будете стрелять в безоружную женщину?

КОМАНДИР: А кто тебя знает, женщина ты или нелюдь замаскировавшийся, или и того хуже - маг коварный

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (обезоруживающе улыбается): А разве не видно?

КОМАНДИР (ворчливо): Да все по твоим ведьминским глазам чарующим сразу понятно. (солдатам) Взять ее!

СПЕЦНАЗОВЦЫ (арестовывают Галадриэль и уводят)

 

_там же, спустя десять минут_

 

АРВЕН (выбралась из укрытия и понуро бредет по коридору): Ну, зачем я ее послушалась?! Надо было не в безопасности отсиживаться, а что-то сделать! Вот только что? /Бабушка, Глэд, с тобой все в порядке?/

 

Со стороны лестничной площадки вылетает Эрика.

 

Эрика (обрадовано): Ураааа!!! Я хоть кого-то нашла! (хватает Арвен за руку и тянет ее обратно к лестнице)

АРВЕН (не то чтобы сопротивляется, но особо и не помогает убегательному процессу)

СПЕЦНАЗОВЦЫ (грохочут сапогами на пару пролетов ниже)

Эрика (упорно тащит Арвен вверх по лестнице)

АРВЕН: Куда мы? А как же Глэд? Надо ей помочь!

Эрика (замечает совсем небольшое зарешеченное окошко между этажам, истерично-радостно): ОКНО!!!!

СПЕЦНАЗОВЦЫ (почти догоняют)

Эрика (дотаскивает Арвен до окна и сосредотачивается на самой дальней точке горизонта - куда только хватает взгляда)

СПЕЦНАЗОВЦЫ (выбегают на последний пролет, но девушек там уже нет)

 

_посреди засеянного рожью поля_

 

Появляются Эрика и Арвен.

 

АРВЕН (удивленно озирается): Где мы? А как же… (видит вдалеке одиноко стоящее приземистое здание из которого они только что сбежали)

 

Рядом с ними загорается портальное свечение.

 

Эрика (толкает Арвен в портал, сама шагает следом): В операторской договорим.

 

_в операторской_

 

Появляются Арвен и Эрика.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (обрадовано): Арвен!

Ли (не мене радостно): Эрика, вы выбрались?!

АРВЕН (со слезами в голосе): Но они Галадриэль в плен взяли!

КЭРДАН и ДАЭРОН (почти одинаково хмурятся)

КЭРДАН: Ли, даже если у вас нет порталов на саму базу, можешь нас выкинуть где-то около нее?

Ли (мнется)

КЭРДАН (с нажимом): Ли, мы должны вернуться.

Ли (мрачно): Между прочим, даже с порталами на саму планету проблем хватает. И открытие каждого нового уменьшает шансы всех последующих. Вы не думали о том, что у нас, возможно, вообще остался резерв на один-два портала? И если я сейчас вас туда перекину, то использую последний портал, которым могла бы забрать Глэд и Финрода, если они сами выберутся.

КЭРДАН: Но наверняка ты не знаешь?

Ли: Нет. Но одно портальное открытие у меня точно еще есть, и в лучшем случае - не больше трех.  А в худшем случает, только это одно и остается.

Эрика (не очень уверенно): Там же еще Эрик остался. Он не должен допустить, чтобы с Галадриэль что-то случилось.

КЭРДАН: Но местные слишком скоры на расправу. Сколько Глэд уже у них?

АВРЕН: Четверть часа, чуть больше.

Эрика (оптимистично): Ну, пока они ее до лаборатории доведут, пока персонал вызовут. Думаю, с полчаса за нее можно не волноваться.

КЭРДАН (Ли, непререкаемо): Если через десять минут Глэд не появится за пределами базы, то мы возвращаемся.

Ли (хмурится, но молчит)

 

_на базе_

У стеночек мирно валяется парализованная Владом охрана. Тирр глубокомысленно изучает переливающийся множеством лампочек и датчиков пульт.

 

ВЛАД (удивленно): Ты  что-то в этом понимаешь?

Тирр (честно): Нет. Но взорвать могу.

ВЛАД: Давай, лучше я сам выключу.

Тирр (кивает)

ВЛАД (находит нужные переключатели и отменяет портальную блокировку): Что дальше?

Тирр: Немножко подождем. А потом я сделаю пакость.

ВЛАД (опасливо): Какую?

Тирр: Если получится, используем ваше оборудование не по назначению.

ВЛАД (подозрительно косится на кошку)

Тирр: Да ничего страшного. Просто перенесем вашу базу на межконтинентальный остров.

ВЛАД (ошарашено): Зачем?

Тирр: Как по твоему бедные выпущенные пленники будут домой пробиваться через треть крайне враждебно настроенного материка? Да их по ходу дела ваши коллеги из других центров пять раз успеют перестрелять. А так на острове как раз нейтральная территория - и вашим солдатам, и всем нелюдям к родным границам одинаково близко добираться.

 

_в коридорах, чуть раньше_

 

Спезназ провожает Владычицу в отдел исследования высших магов. Перед входом в боксы их поджидают весьма решительно и недобро настроенные Эрик и Финрод.

 

Эрик (машет рукой)

КОМАНДИР: Огонь!

СПЕЦНАЗ (с прискорбием выясняет, что все их оружие стало деревянным)

Эрик (тихо):  Мне всегда лучше всего удавалась трансмутация в дерево или из дерева.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (отталкивает держащего ее солдата)

ФИНРОД (кидается в рукопашную, пробиваясь к сестре)

СПЕЦНАЗ (осознает, что,  во-первых, вся их амуниция, включая ножи и рации, резко одеревенела и совсем не пригодна для использования, а, во-вторых, что их дюжина солдат, а перед ними всего трое нелюдей, один из которых к тому же женщина)

Эрик (прищуривается, вокруг настоящего Финрода появляется пяток его призрачных копий)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (весьма успешно уклоняется от атакующих ее солдат, Эрику): Ты можешь превратить стены в дерево?

Эрик:  Попробую. (сосредотачивается, но падает, ударенный по голове одним из солдат)

 

Коридор в радиусе нескольких метров от места схватки медленно превращается из покрытого пластиковыми панелями, в нечто, напоминающее очень густое переплетение кустов и одеревеневших лоз.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (протягивает руку с кольцом вверх, включается противопожарная система, и всех заливает водой)

 

Под поливкой древесные стены разрастаются, расцветают и пускают побеги, которые так и норовят опутать ноги солдат.

 

Эрик (приходит в себя, удивленно): О, браслет ведущего заработал! (прыгает в гущу свалки, дотягивается одновременно до Глэд с Финродом и исчезает)

 

_на выходе из фелиноидного блока_

 

САУРОН (сидит в углу развороченной камеры и хмуро смотрит на спецназ)

СПЕЦНАЗ (хмуро смотрит на Саурона и целится в него же)

КОМАНДИР (послал за специальным оборудованием для задержания столь опасного мага)

Мриярр (появляется)

КОМАНДИР (буквально спустя секунду): Огонь! По кошке!

СПЕЦНАЗ (выполняют приказ)

Мриярр (перепрыгивает через головы спецназовцев и улепетывает в коридор, Саурону, ехидно: /Сау, не спи, замерзнешь!/

САУРОН (осознает, что действие яда только что прекратилось, медленно встает, злобно) Ха!

 

_в операторской_

 

Появляется слегка помятые и мокрые Финрод с Эриком и просто мокрая Владычица.

 

КЭРДАН (пряча вздох облегчения): Вы тоже из океана?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (усмехается как ни в чем не бывало): Нет, из-под поливки.

Ли (радостно): Ну, раз почти все уже здесь, то можете пока отправиться в Гэстбилд и отдохнуть, пока мы утрясем последствия конкурсных неурядиц.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А как же Тирр?

КЭРДАН: И, не хотелось бы вспоминать, но Саурон?

Ли (отмахивается): Кошки с майаяром не пропадут.  (с намеком) Эрик.

Эрик (спохватывается и приступает к своим обязанностям): Прошу всех в портал. (последний открывается за его спиной)

ДАЭРОН (недобро смотрит на портальное свечение): Похоже, у меня на них скоро аллергия начнется.

Эрика (вежливо улыбается): Не успеет. До конца шоу всего два конкурса осталось. Как-нибудь вытерпишь.

ЛЮТИЭН (оживляется): Всего два конкурса? А потом призы? Славненько.

ВСЕ (идут в портал за Эриком)

АРВЕН (задерживается, отводит Ли в сторону, тихо): Я не хочу больше участвовать. Сегодня защищая меня бабушка чуть в беду не попала. Вдруг такое повториться? К тому же и призы мне не нужны. Я ведь только из-за Арагорна сюда приезжала, а он уже давно в Гондор вернулся. Я к нему хочу.

Ли (кивает): Хорошо. Только подожди с пару часиков. Мы, когда итоги этого сорванного конкурса проведем, потом и тебя домой отправим.

АРВЕН (нехотя, но соглашается)

Ли (видя недовольство эльфийки): Арвен, пойми, кошки еще не вернулись, а Эрикам и самим на этом конкурсе досталось - я не хочу их сразу без передышки дергать. Ведь путешествие в Арду тоже не из самых легких. Думаешь, почему чаще именно кошки провожают участников?

АВРЕН (смущается): Ой, извини. Я не подумала. Конечно, я подожду час-другой. (последней уходит в портал)

Ли (дожидается закрытия портала, резко мрачнеет и возвращается к мониторам, сама себе): Тирруша, солнце, только не увлекайся! Знаешь, как мне не хочется подмогу из Альянса там для вас вызывать?

 

_на базе_

 

САУРОН (сильно злой и недобрый, мочит спецназ направо и налево, попутно иногда разрушая и саму базу)

СПЕЦНАЗ (отстреливается, отступает, применяет все известные в их мире технические новинки, но разбушевавшегося Саурона они не останавливают)

 

_в центре_

 

ВЛАД (ковыряется в аппаратуре под творческим руководством Тирр)

Мриярр (появляется, Тирр): Звала?

Тирр (фыркает): А ты думаешь, я портальную блокировку просто так снимала?

Мриярр: Мне казалось, что ты больше заботилась о том, чтобы Эрик с эльфами сбежали, а не чтобы я сюда смогла вернуться.

Тирр: Мда? А кто способ излечить Саурона тебе подсказал?

Мриярр (независимо): Я бы и сама додумалась. Чуть позже.

Тирр: Так, молодое поколение, ты мне будешь помогать или нет?

Мриярр: А зачем бы я иначе сюда пришла?

Тирр: Ррррррр!!!

Мриярр: Сама - ррррррр!!!

Тирр и Мриярр (обсуждают свои планы на рурровском телепатическом языке)

Мриярр (спустя пару минут): Тогда я поскакала к Саурону?

Тирр: А он нее обидится?

Мриярр (фыркает): Пусть только попробует!

 

_на базе_

 

САУРОН (продолжает свое черное дело злобной мести)

Мриярр (появляется, елейным тоном): Саушка, ты ж не будешь слишком против, если я ненадолго твою силу позаимствую? Очень надо.

САУРОН (злобно): Что?!!

Мирярр (нагло): Первая амеба завещала делиться.

Тирр: /Гортауэр, надеюсь, у тебя хватает трезвого понимания ситуации/

Мриярр (ворует силу у Саурона, направляя ее к Тирр)

Тирр (подключает чужую магию к наскоро переделанному Владом анти-портальному оборудованию)

 

База несколько секунд колеблется и дрожит, потом раздается очень сильный удар и все затихает.

 

САУРОН (в ярости): Мрияррррр!!! Хвост оборрррву!!!

Мирярр (в профилактических целях отскакивает на безопасное расстояние): Тьфу! А знаешь какая твоя энергия невкусная?

Тирр (появляется вместе с Владом): Вот и славненько. Не хватало нам еще впавшего в вампиризм рурра.

Мриярр (недовольно косится на Тирр): Знаешь, тетушка, я таки не дура. И если мне  захочется, то могу найти сотни способов более безопасного злодейства, чем становится вампиркой.

Тирр (ухмыляется): Я всегда верила в твой здравый смысл.

Мриярр: Фрррр!

Тирр: Мри, ты возвращаешься или тут еще порезвишься?

Мриярр (зубасто оскаливается): Пожалуй, задержусь немного. Заберешь Саурона? /И оборви там кое-кому уши на шоу, ладно? А то ж, когда я вернусь, от меня им куда больше достанется/

Тирр (кивает): А ты присмотри тут за Владом, хорошо?

Мриярр: Договорились. (обе кошки исчезают со своими подопечными в разные стороны)

 

_в Гэстбилде, в зале на первом этаже_

 

В замке, который после последней перестройки оказался коралловым, появляются Тирр, Ли и Саурон. Последний незаметно пробирается в дальний конец зала и с независимым видом прислоняется к стенке, типа он ее просто так стоит - подпирает. Эрик и Эрика уже заблаговременно собрали остальных участников в холле.

 

Эрик (начинает официальную часть): Поскольку де-факто конкурс был сорван, то баллы никто не получает и в Арду никто не уезжа…

Тирр (перебивает): Лютиэн покидает шоу за нарушение правил.

ЛЮТИЭН: Какое еще нарушение?!!!

Тирр (невозмутимо): За неприкрытое вредительство против других участников.

ЛЮТИЭН (удивленно): Когда и кому это я вредила? Вы меня ни с кем не путаете?

Тирр: А Саурона кто из портала вытолкнул?

ЛЮТИЭН: Он же зло!

Тирр (язвительно): Да? Меня тоже злом в некоторых мира считают. А, поскольку, я тут главная ведущая, значит и шоу у нас злое, и поступаем мы по злобному.

ЛЕГОЛАС (укоризненно): Тирр!

Тирр (дергает хвостом)

ДАЭРОН (ведущим): Но у Лютиэн есть более чем веские основания его не любить. Не забывайте, кто такой Саурон, и сколько он всего...

Ли (перебивает): Зла причинил? В иных мирах неумение прощать приводит к куда более катастрофическим последствиям, чем изначальное преступление. И вы как раз вернулись из такого места.  Когда-то терроризировавшие вас ученые и военные были настоящими защитниками своей родины. Но только они и не заметили, насколько изменились потомки их беспощадных врагов, и в кого они сами превратились.

Тирр: Ой, Ли, как пафосно...

Ли: Уймись, хвостатая.

Тирр (взмахивает хвостом, решительно): Я сказала. Лютиэн в шоу больше не участвует.

ЛЮТИЭН (возмущенно): Да? Но так несправедливо! Это заговор! Вы с самого начала не желали победы ни нам с Береном, ни родителям, и со всех сторон только козни строили.

Ли (флегматично): Не хотели бы мы вашей победы - зачем бы стали вас в шоу приглашать?

ЛЮТИЭН (все более распаляется): А вы специально! Вам же проигравшие тоже нужны! Вот нас и позвали! Только даже и так у вас честно не вышло! Думали, мы не сможем?! Думали, не справимся?! А не тут-то было! Тингола с мамой и Береном вы хоть формально по правилам выгнали, а я сейчас у вас лидер по баллам, между прочим! И за что вы меня решили выкинуть?!!! За то что я толкнула Саурона?!!?!! (к концу ее гневной тирады коралловые стены начинают слегка подрагивать)

Эрик (тихо, неуверенно): Ли, а, может…

Ли (перебивает, так же тихо): Не может. (кивает на Тирр)

Тирр (молчит, но хвост вытянут почти в струнку, все три глаза полуприкрыты, шерсть на загривке слегка топорщится)

Ли (официальным тоном, громко): Эрик, открой пожалуйста портал, и проводи в Арду двух добровольно и не очень выбывших девушек.

ЛЮТИЭН: Пусть только попробует! (упирает руки в боки и грозно смотрит на Эрика)

САУРОН (у своей дальней стенки начинает тихо подхихикивать)

КЭРДАН (недобро смотрит на Саурона)

САУРОН (просто беззвучно ухмыляется)

Ли (незаметно что-то набирает на своем браслете ведущей)

ДАЭРОН (опускается перед Лютиэн на одно колено): О, свет моих очей, позволь мне продолжить участие в этом презренном шоу во имя тебя. И я обещаю, что сделаю все возможное и невозможное, чтобы добыть приз для тебя и для твоей семьи.

Ли: Хмм… Ладно, будем считать, что это в рамках правил. Лютиэн, я советую тебе побыстрее согласиться, пока наш эвакуатор не прилетел.

Тирр (оживляется): Кто?

Ли: Я Дарки позвала.

Эрик, Эрика и Тирр (глубокомысленно): Ооооо!!!

Дарки (вся из себя такая черная, крылатая и готишшная пикирует с неба): Кто тут без меня посмел шоу срывать?!

Тирр (кивает на Лютиэн, зловредно): А еще она на Саурона покушалась

Дарки (едва ли не метает молнии из очей)

Ли (с намеком): Кхм-кхм, Разрушительница, не увлекайся. Ты ж вроде рушишь зло во имя добра? Смотри не перепутай.

ЛЮТИЭН (неприязненно косится на черную ангелиху, в виде большого одолжения): Даэрон, я разрешаю тебе защищать тут мое имя. (ведущим) Но с этой крылатой черной курицей я в Арду не полечу! Пусть меня Эрик провожает.

Дарки (изумленно смотри на Лютиэн, потом начинает хихикать, тут же взрывается парочка ближайших компьютеров): Вот уж так меня никто еще не называл!

Ли (Дарки): Но-но! Оборудование мне не надо портить!

Эрик (быстро исчезает с обоими эльфийками)

Ли (отводит Дарки в сторону, кивает Эрике, и они втроем начинают живо обсуждать какие-то свои вопросы)

Тирр (косится на девушек, участникам): Поскольку все остальные ведущие заняты или разбежались, то сообщу я. Следующий конкурс - полуфинал, в котором буду проведены дуэли между тремя парами участников. Трое победителей дуэлей в финале разыграют между собой главные призы. А пока можете то ли отдохнуть, то ли морально подготовиться. (исчезает)


	9. Chapter 9

**_14 конкурс - полуфинал_ **

 

Перед Гестбилдом стоят Галадриэль, Финрод, Даэрон, Кэрдан, Леголас, Саурон, Эрика и Эрик. Появляются кошки.

 

Мриярр (довольно): Наконец-то эта гуманоидша с растительной родословной, как ей и положено, занимается только финансовой частью, а в сами конкурсы не вмешивается.

Тирр (переводит): Ли сейчас готовит призовой фонд и приезд гостей на финал, поэтому в полуфинале ее не будет.

Эрик: Кстати, о призах. Напоминаю, что три главных приза, это: возрождение в ином мире, портал для двоих в искусственное пространство на триста лет и … (эффектно) … трехкомнатный портативный межпространственный дом с установкой в Арде!

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): Что?

САУРОН: Ведущий, что это за хрень? В изначальном списке призов ее не было.

Эрик (чуть обижено): Между прочим, оно самое дорогое из всех трех.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А не были бы вы так добры более подробно рассказать об этом призе?

Эрик (беспомощно смотрит на остальных ведущих)

Эрика (приходит на помощь брату): Ну, то, что он портативный, означает, что его можно встроить в уже существующий замок, крепость, пещеру или где там каждый из вас живет в своем мире.

ФИНРОД (насторожено): Мне тут уже подарили один замок. Зачем мне еще трехкомнатный дом, даже если их можно встроить друг в друга?

Эрика (оглядывается на кошек)

Тирр и Мриярр (дружно изучают несуществующие облачка на небе)

Эрик: Ну… Из него можно выходить в три иных мира. Или в разные места в одном мире.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (удивленно): А смысл? То же кольцо-перемещатель или и-скакун, только с ограниченными возможностями.

Эрик: Не совсем. Этот дом, он…

Мриярр (раздраженно): Сколько можно мямлить?

Тирр: Вот лучше сама и объясни, чем на мальчишку рыкать.

Мриярр (фыркает)

Тирр (вздыхает): И вечно все на мой хвост. (эльфам) Как некоторые из вас уже убедились, с помощью наручных средств в иные миры попасть еще можно, а вот по родной Арде особо не попрыгаешь…

Эрика (перебивает, обрадованно): О! Я нашла техническое описание! Каждая комната находится одновременно и в основном доме, и в том мире или месте, куда выходят ее окна и двери. Там еще было что-то на счет эффекта искривления подпространства…

ЛЕГОЛАС: То есть если, например, такой дом стоит в Лихолесье, то из одной комнаты можно, например, каждый день в Серебристые гавани выходить, из второй в Итилиен, а из третьей - в Лориен, скажем?

Эрика (кивает)

Мриярр (умиленно): Ишь, какие технически образованные эльфы пошли.

Тирр: При установке дома комнаты можно и на более … хм… проблематичные для обычных путешествий места настроить. Типа залов Мандоса или Валинора.

Эрика (продолжает читать описание приза на браслете): Только тогда срок гарантии намного уменьшается. Если поставить все выходы на территорию Арды, то срок службы - не менее трех тысяч лет, а иначе он до нескольких столетий сокращается.

ЛЕГОЛАС (кошкам): А вы же говорили, что у вас несколько проблематично получается с межпространственными путешествиями в Арде? Потому что наш мир слишком закрытый и все такое.

Тирр: Это совсем другая технология. Не прокол пространства, как обычно перемещаются люди, и не проход по старой щели, как прыгаем мы, а именно, что искривление. В общем, если нужны еще более глубокие технические подробности, когда Ли на финале появится - у нее и расспросите.

САУРОН: И так понятно. Только лично мне какая польза от такого приза?

Мриярр: К Мелькору за грань бытия в гости будешь бегать.

Эрика (неуверенно):  За грань бытия? Там комната может и не построиться.

Мриярр (фыркает, участникам): Вы этот приз сначала выиграйте, а потом будете ему применение искать.

Эрик: К слову о распределении призов. Занявший первое место в финале сможет выбрать любой из призов.

Эрика: Соответственно, второе место выбирает уже из двух оставшихся призов.

Мриярр: А последний забирает то, что останется.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с намеком): Кстати, раз мы уже все равно затронули организационные вопросы. Помнится,  кто-то когда-то обещал нам мини-шоу на одни выходные?

Тирр (изящный финт хвостом): Так в базовом конкурсном измерении как раз наступил вечер воскресенья.

КЭРДАН (поглядывая на яркое полуденное солнышко): Интересно, и какое измерение у вас считается базовым?

Тирр (хитро): То, где призы хранятся.

САУРОН (вдумчиво): Аааа…

Тирр: И в том мире вы, естественно, на конкурсах ни разу не были. Во избежания эксцессов, так сказать.

ДАЭРОН (поджимает губы): На что вы намекаете? Никто из эльфов никогда бы не покусился на ваши призы.

САУРОН (ухмыляется): А я - так без проблем.

Мриярр: Мы в тебе и не сомневались.

Эрик (косится в сторону Тирр): Ну, я надеюсь, наши призы надежно защищены от всяческих поползновений. А пока пора приступать к полуфиналу.

Эрика: Первая дуэльная пара - Галадриэль и Финрод.

ФИНРОД: Вы долго думали?

Тирр: Долго. И поскольку Глэд - единственная дама среди финалистов, нам такое решение кажется самым правильны.

ФИНРОД: А… Эээ… Ооо… Тогда - да. (кивает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (недовольно): Вы сомневаетесь в моих возможностях честно победить?

Мриярр: Нисколечко.

Эрик: Но ставить Вас, Владычица, в пару с Леголасом слишком политически неправильно.

Тирр: А с Сауроном - просто несерьезно.

Эрика: Вторая дуэльная пара Леголас и Кэрдан. Вас курирую лично я, а первую пару - Мриярр.

Эрик: И, как все поняли, третья дуэльная пара - Саурон и Даэрон. И за этот конкурс отвечаю я.

САУРОН (ухмыляясь): Менестрель. (ведущим) Вы надеетесь, что хоть он меня перепоет?

Эрик: Нет, мы экономим усилия ведущих. И гоблину ясно, что придется присматривать за твоим ви за ви, чтоб ты его не пришиб ненароком. Но так хоть не надо опасаться, что твой противник случайно в запале прибьет тебя.

САУРОН (презрительно хмыкает): Кто? Эльф? Вы бредите.

ДАЭРОН: А я как бы признан самым безопасным из всех вышедших в полуфинал эльфов?

Мриярр: Честно? Да.

Тирр (всем): А ну, хватит болтать и  кыш по полигонам! (ведущие и участники исчезают)

 

**_вторая пара_ **

 

Эрика, Леголас и Кэрдан появляются на краю большого искусственного водоема.

 

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): То-то я смотрю, что мы давно никуда не ныряли.

Эрика (ехидно): Нам тоже так показалось.

 

Появляются Трандуил и Арагорн.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (обрадованно): Папа, Элессар, и вы здесь? (вопросительно смотрит на ведущую)

ТРАНДУИЛ (кивает)

АРАГОРН (приветственно машет рукой)

Эрика: Задание вашей дуэли - спасательство на скорость. А это (кивает на Трандуила и Арагорна) объекты спасения. (раздает всем фонарики и мини-баллончики с кислородом) Тут воздуха на пять часов, плановое время конкурса - часа три, так что несмотря на резерв, постарайтесь особо не затягивать.

ТРАНДУИЛ (практично): А акулы будут?

АРАГОРН: И осьминоги?

Эрика (хитро улыбается): Так вам сразу все секреты и расскажи. (Кэрдану и Леголасу) Кто кого будет спасать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (неуверенно переводит взгляд с отца на Арагорна): /Пап, я …/

ТРАНДУИЛ (перебивает): /Не хватало еще, чтобы ты спасал родного отца! Я вам не какая-то девица-телезрительница! Так что, выбирай Арагорна и честно проходи конкурс, а Кэрдану, чтобы меня спасти, надо будет сначала меня еще догнать!/

КЭРДАН: /Я все слышу/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Я и не сомневался/

Эрика и АРАГОРН (вопросительно смотрят на эльфов)

КЕРДАН: Я выбираю Трандуила.

АРАГОРН (в первое мгновение радуется, потом смущается): Лас, не стоило…

КЭРДАН (перебивает): Элессар, Трандуил сам так решил.

Эрика: Ну, раз все уже поделились, пора начинать. (исчезает с Трандуилом и Арагорном)

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит на темную водицу): Ныряем?

КЭРДАН: А у нас есть выбор? (прыгают в воду, включают фонарики и осматриваются)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Большой бассейн/

КЭРДАН: /Да. И где-то здесь должен быть выход дальше/ (плывут в разные стороны и начинают изучать стенки бассейна)

ЛЕГОЛАС (безрезультатно осмотрев одну из коротких сторон, ныряет к самому дну)

КЭРДАН: /Нашел что-то?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Пока нет. А ты?/

КЭРДАН (мрачновато): /Надеюсь, здесь нет никаких скрытых панелей, на которые надо нажимать или что-то в этом роде, чтобы открыть проход дальше?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /О! Я что-то вижу!/ (подплывает, освещает фонариком, это оказывается большая частая решетка, за которой медленно вращаются лопасти большого винта)

 

Наученный горьким опытом участия в разных шоу, эльф тут же превентивно быстро отплывает подальше от решетки. Винт начинает вращаться быстрее.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Похоже я нашел не выход, а проблему/

КЭРДАН: /Что там еще?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (косится на все убыстряющиеся лопасти): /Если мы в ближайшем времени не выберемся отсюда, то потом придется бороться еще и с течением/

КЭРДАН (доплывает до одного из углов и видит отсутствующий сегмент в стене бассейна): /Тут что-то есть!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Тогда я плыву к тебе, а то меня уже  начинает сносить/

КЭРДАН (подсвечивая себе фонариком, ныряет в прореху)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с некоторым усилием преодолевает создаваемое мотором течение, потом ныряет следом)

 

_в другой части подводного комплекса_

 

Эрика, Трандуил и Арагорн появляются под водой в большом овальном помещении. Эрика цепляется рукой за один из поручней, ведущих с самого дна до потолка и знаками призывает остальных сделать то же самое.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (быстро ориентируется, надевает маску с баллончиком, одной рукой обхватывает поручень, в нее же перекладывает фонарь и освободившейся рукой ловит Арагорна)

АРАГОРН (несколько потерялся между поручнем, баллончиком  и фонарем - на все сразу у него не хватает рук)

Эрика (светит вниз, участники видят там открытую решетку над широкой трубой, куда всасывается вода, в глубине поблескивают медленно вращающиеся лопасти)

АРАГОРН (наконец-то разбирается с баллончиком и маской и самостоятельно цепляется за поручень)

Эрика (одобрительно машет ему рукой и исчезает вместе с Трандулом)

 

_в другой части подводного комплекса_

 

Эрика с Трандуилом появляются в большой стеклянной колбе, заполненной водой. Ведущая тут же исчезает. Трандуил оглядывается, освещая пространство фонариком. Вокруг колбы плавают огромные медузы и электрические скаты, последние проявляют нездоровый гастрономический интерес к эльфу.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (подплывает к стеклу и убеждается в его прочности)

СКАТЫ (подплывают к колбе с внешней стороны и пытаются долбануть по ней током, но она оказывается из токонепроводящего материала)

ТРАНДУИЛ (медленно плывет вверх, освещая себе путь фонариком, замечает впереди подозрительно бурлящую вне колбы воду)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Пап, как там у вас дела?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Осматриваюсь пока. А Арагорна лучше спасть побыстрее/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Почему? Ему ведущие какую-то подлянку подсунули?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Вроде бы нет. Пока он мирно плавает в верхней половине большого котлована, внизу которого работает очередной фирменный лопастной мотор от ведущих/

ЛЕГОЛАС (озабеченно): /Его туда затягивает?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Пока нет. Разве что сам слишком близко к нему подплывет. Но, зная коварство ведущих коварство ведущих и периодически проявляющуюся  бестолковость Арагорна…/

ЛЕГОЛАС (перебивает): /Я понял/

 

Трандуил, наконец, доплывает до вершины колбы и выныривает из воды. Колба на несколько метров не доходит до потолка, укрепленного толстыми арматурными балками. Уровень воды за стенками колбы пока на десяток метров ниже, чем в самой колбе, где вода почти вровень с ее краями. Но из двух огромных труб, находящихся под самым потолком, бурным потоком льется вода.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (оценивает ситуацию): Такими темпами через полчаса-час вода наберется под самый потолок, и скаты с медузами будут плавать везде. (задумчиво) Я хочу заниматься их дрессировкой? Ох, что-то не очень. (взбирается на край колбы, подпрыгивает, но падает в воду в колбе)

 

Плавая на поверхности, эльф недовольно смотрит на поднимающийся уровень внешней воды и приближающихся вместе с ним представителей подводного животного мира

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (укрепляет на лице маску с балончиком, берет фонарик в зубы и опять прыгает к потолку)

 

В этот раз ему удается ухватится за одну из балок, и он, перебирая руками, добирается до одной из двух больших труб. Спрыгнув с балки внутрь, эльф медленно идет против течения, подсвечивая себе фонариком.

 

_в другой части подводного комплекса_

 

Кэрдан и Леголас выныривают из узкой трубы в большой и глубокий бассейн. Где-то далеко вверху сквозь толщу воды виден свет электрических ламп.

 

КЭРДАН (кивает Леголасу, они оба плывут к поверхности)

ЛЕГОЛАС (выныривает, снимает маску баллончика и осматривается)

КЭРДАН (появляется рядом и тоже снимает маску): Правильно, надо экономить кислород.

ЛЕГОЛАС (со смешком): Ведущие же обещали, что воздуха должно хватить.

КЭРДАН: По тебе не заметно, чтобы ты им слишком верил.

ЛЕГОЛАС (ухмыляется): По тебе тоже.

АКУЛА (незаметно и стремительно подплывает к эльфам из глубины)

ЛЕГОЛАС (в последний момент замечает акулу и успевает только поджать ноги)

АКУЛА (изначально метившая в живот, цапает эльфа за колени-щиколотки)

КЭРДАН (быстро ориентируется и со всего размаху бьет акулу по голове двумя сведенными в общий кулак руками)

АКУЛА (слегка оглушенная выпускает эльфа и начинает медленно "падать" в глубину)

КЭРДАН (замечает на дне еще несколько акул): Лас?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (сразу после нападения хищницы тоже уходит под воду, но потом выныривает, слегка не в себе): Я тут…

КЭРДАН (машет рукой вниз): Акулы! (оглядывается в поисках выхода из воды, видит в одной из стен небольшой квадратный проход, нижний край прохода находится примерно в полуметре над уровнем воды в бассейне): Туда!

ЛЕГОЛАС (пытается плыть в указанном направлении)

КЭРДАН (подхватывает его и буквально выталкивает в находящийся над водой проход)

АКУЛЫ (догоняют эльфов)

КЭРДАН (сам не успевает выбраться и ему приходится нырять, уходя от хищниц)

АКУЛЫ (преследуют)

КЭРДАН (удирает от компании акул)

АКУЛЫ (гоняют эльфа по всему бассейну)

КЭРДАН (отбивается баллончиком с кислородом от почти догнавшей его акулы)

ЛЕГОЛАС (уже относительно пришел в себя, уполз вглубь прохода, подальше от акул, выяснил, что от знакомства с последними ему досталось две достаточно глубоких рваных раны и пара меньших - все на ногах): /Кэр, как ты? Или пора звать ведущих?/

КЭРДАН (подкарауливает двух акул и в последнее мгновение резко ныряет вниз)

АКУЛЫ (чуть не сталкиваются друг с другом)

КЭРДАН (быстро плывет к проходу и едва ли не "влетает" в него, Леголасу): Ну, раз ты беспокоишься обо мне, значит живой.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вымучено улыбается, продолжая зажимать руками две самые глубокие раны)

АКУЛА (искренне обиженная ускользнувшей из самой пасти добычей, пытается выпрыгнуть из воды и догнать эльфов)

КЭРДАН (пробирается дальше по проходу и помогает Леголасу оказаться подальше от акульих зубов)

АКУЛА (застревает в первых полуметрах прохода, после недолгой возни падает обратно в бассейн и уплывает восвояси)

КЭРДАН (разбирается сначала с двумя более серьезными ранами молодого эльфа, тихо): Вот буквально совсем недавно подумал, что давно мне тут никого лечить не приходилось. Видимо, зря подумал. Ты уверен, что хочешь продолжать конкурс?

ЛЕГОЛАС (пытается изобразить усмешку, не очень убедительно): Не выбывать же из-за двух царапин.

КЭРДАН: Во-первых, четырех. Во-вторых, не царапин. И, в-третьих, ты слишком много крови потерял.

ЛЕГОЛАС (отмахивается): Уж верхние две - точно царапины. (после паузы, поймав укоризненный взгляд Кэрдана) Ну, почти.

КЭРДАН: По остальным пунктам возражений не будет?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не терпится избавиться от конкурента?

КЭРДАН: О, да. Вот прям сижу и думаю, как бы быстрее тебя с полигона спровадить!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кэр, не злись.

КЭРДАН: Кто? Я? Я просто удивляюсь твоему упрямству.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Но ведь, правда, все уже в порядке. (пытается подняться, но пошатывается и опирается об стенку, быстро) Здесь потолок слишком низкий. Стоять неудобно.

КЭРДАН (невозмутимо): Я так и понял.

 

Высота прохода, действительно, очень неудобная. Он слишком высок для того, чтобы по нему ползти, но и настолько низок, что даже согнувшись, идти по нему совершенно невозможно.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (еще раз критически осматривает проход, вздыхает, и на четвереньках отправляется противоположную от акул сторону)

КЭРДАН (следует за ним)

 

Скоро проход начинает постепенно снижаться и на его полу появляется вода.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (устало): Опять нырять. А я свой баллончик возле акул выронил. (вздыхает) И фонарик тоже.

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами):  Мои там же остались. (делает первый шаг в воду) Но, может, нырять и не придется. Пока тут неглубоко.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Оптимист.

КЭРДАН (философски): Зато вода кровь с одежды смоет. А то видок у тебя…

ЛЕГОЛАС (мимо воли хихикает): Что, страшнее Арагорна?

КЭРДАН (тоже улыбается): Я в Хельмовой пади его, конечно, не видел, но думаю, где-то так.

ЛЕГОЛАС (останавливается, потому что вода доходит ему уже до подбородка): Вот и не оправдались твои надежды на счет «неглубоко».

КЭРДАН: Давай, я сплаваю вперед, разведаю, насколько далеко тянется этот коридор?

ЛЕГОЛАС (отмахивается): А разница? Все равно другого выхода отсюда нет. Обратно к акулам я не пойду. А чем сидеть тут и ждать неизвестно чего, уж лучше сразу ведущих позвать.

КЭРДАН: Как знаешь. Но я бы мог найти Арагорна или Трандуила и вернуться с их баллончиками.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прищуривается): Ага. Значит, ты и без баллончика проплывешь, а я…

КЭРДАН (перебивает): А ты на ногах еле держишься.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Откуда ты знаешь? Я же плыву, а не иду! (первым ныряет в воду)

КЭРДАН (качает головой): Узнаю истинно лихолесское упрямство. (ныряет следом)

 

Подводная часть коридора оказывается короткой – всего несколько метров. Кэрдан и Леголас выныривают в другой тоже достаточно большой бассейн. Обстановка там пооптимистичнее, чем в предыдущем. Он намного мельче. Снизу переливаются всеми цветами радуги лампы подсветки. С потолка и стен в бассейн льются разнокалиберные фонтанчики. Посреди бассейна как ни в чем ни бывало плавает Ли в максимально закрытом зеленом купальнике и завязанном на бедрах парео.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): /Это - ведущая? Тут? Так? Посреди конкурса?/

КЭРДАН: /Я сам глазам не верю/

Эрика (появляется, падает в воду, возмущенно): Ли, что ты делаешь на моем конкурсе?! Ты же должна разбираться с инвесторами!

Ли: А я как раз тут от них прячусь.

Эрика (шокирована легкомысленностью ведущей): Ли, но это же полигон! Тут опасно! У нас вон только что чуть ЧП не случилось! (кивает на эльфов)

Ли  (замечает эльфов, приветственно машет им рукой, так же легкомысленно): ЧП здесь только скоро начнутся. (задумчиво) Эдак, минут через пятнадцать.

КЭРДАН (укоризненно): Вы уже стали плановые ЧП организовывать?

Ли: Нет. (немного грустно хихикает) Просто я примерно представляю, когда сюда проникнут незваные и недоброжелательно настроенные гости.

Эрика: Какие еще гости?! Мне и тебя с головой хватит!

Ли (пожимает плечами): Некоторые инвесторы клялись, что проследят мой портальный след за пять минут. Но, учитывая их склонность к хвастовству, им понадобиться не меньше четверти часа только чтобы до операторской добраться и защитные коды нашей системы безопасности взломать. А потом еще найти нужные порталы…Так что, тут они будут в лучшем случае минут через десять.

КЭРДАН: Хорошие у вас инвесторы.

Эрика:  А что им надо?

Ли: Дивидендов, паразиты, возжелали! (фыркает) Если даже Кирн из меня ничего, кроме собственной статуи не смог выбить, то не хватало еще что-то выплачивать сторонним вкладчикам!

Эрика (озабочено): А они могут напасть на участников? Мне и за этим надо будет следить?

Ли (злобно улыбается): Ну, что ты. Они же вложили деньги в это шоу. На участников им нападать не рентабельно, а вот на нас с тобой…

АКУЛЕНОК (со дна плывет к Ли)

ЛЕГОЛАС (первым замечает опасность): Акула!

КЭРДАН (кидается наперехват, но понимает, что до ведущей слишком далеко)

Ли (быстро снимает парео и на манер матадорского плаща накидывает его на пасть акулы)

АКУЛЕНОК (пытается разорвать на вид очень тонкую ткань)

ПАРЕО (и не думает рваться)

Ли (окончательно обматывает голову акуленка)

АКУЛЕНОК (возмущенно уплывает)

Ли (держась за концы парео, несется за ним следом)

АКУЛЕНОК (уходит в глубину)

Ли (выпускает концы парео и всплывает, Эрике, недовольно): Скажи мне, пожалуйста, что акула делает в _этом_ бассейне?

Эрика (извиняющимся тоном): Но это была совсем маленькая акула. Акулочка.

Ли (хмурится на Эрику)

Эрика: Наверное, по трубам приплыла.

Ли: Так иди, уплывай ее обратно. Кто тут у нас ведущий?

Эрика (вздыхает): Но все равно мне не нравится, что ты - здесь. Мало мне за участниками следить, та еще и ты на мою голову. (осуждающе) А ведь ты даже без браслета!

Ли (искренне удивленно): Я похожа на сумасшедшую? (проводит ладонью одной руки над запястьем другой, сложный и массивный ведущеский браслет становится видимым)

Эрика: Так почему ты не исчезла, когда акула на тебя кинулась?

Ли: Куда? В операторскую, захваченную зубастыми, клыкастыми и хвостатыми инвесторами? Увольте. (ныряет, быстро плывет к ничем не примечательной части подводной стены, нажимает на нее и скрывается в открывшемся проходе)

Эрика (вздыхает, ныряет, плывет вниз и исчезает вместе с акуленком)

КЭРДАН (задумчиво смотрит на единственное оставшееся от ведущих - всплывшее на поверхность парео Ли): Интересно, она его забыла или специально оставила?

ЛЕГОЛАС (подплывает и подбирает парео): Вряд ли нечаянно. А на конкурсе всякая мелочь может пригодиться.

КЭРДАН (плывет к тому участку стены, где скрылась Ли, внимательно изучает его, но не находит никакой кнопки или другого открывающего устройства)

ЛЕГОЛАС (со дна бассейна): /Я тут нашел выход/

КЭРДАН (плывет к нему)

 

_там же, спустя десять минут_

 

Ли (возвращается в бассейн, несколько раз переплывает из стороны в сторону, смотрит на часы на браслете): Ну, и где эти инвесторы? Мне уже почти надоело их ждать. (озаренно) О! А это - мысль! (нажимает что-то на браслете)

 

Сначала посреди бассейна появляется небольшой плотик с маленькими - меньшими чем у участников - баллончиками с кислородом. Потом в воду падают одетые в одинаковые серебристые облегающие костюмы Офермод, Элтир и Туилэ.

 

Элтир (удивленно озирается): Ой, а мы где?

Офермод: В ЭПП. (замечает ведущую) Ли, а что, уже финал? Мы ж вроде, еще полуфинала не видели.

Ли (ухмыляется): Нет, полуфинал. Счастливо оставаться. (быстро уплывает к тому же скрытому в стене выходу)

Туилэ (насторожено оглядывается, плывет к плотику и берет себе один из баллончиков): По-моему, лучше их сразу надеть.

Офермод (следует ее примеру)

Элтир (продолжает озираться): ЭПП? А похоже на обычный бассейн с фонтанчиками.

Офермод (кидает ей третий баллончик): Одень лучше, тут всякое бывает.

 

В нескольких метрах над водой появляется портальное свечение, из которого высовывается драконья морда.

 

ДРАКОН (с претензией): И где эта водоросль с экономическим уклоном?

 

Из-за его спины вылезает некто гуманоидный длинно-светловолосый, красноглазый и в закрывающей почти все лицо маске.

 

ШЕФАНГО (хищно): Зато есть телезрители!

ДРАКОН: А какая с них польза? Не есть же их, в самом деле?

ШЕФАНГО: Нет, их можно захватить в плен, а потом стребовать с Ли выкуп. (перебирается через дракона и прыгает в бассейн)

 

Офермод, Элтир и Туилэ (кидаются врассыпную)

 

ДРАКОН: А это мысль! (с трудом протискивается в портал и падает в бассейн)

ШЕФАНГО: Нет!

 

От падения дракона уровень воды в бассейне существенно поднимается, и вода начинает переливаться через край - на узкую дорожку вокруг, на которой установлены фонтанчики. Тут же включается сирена, и по всему периметру бассейна открываются сливные камеры. Туилэ и Элтир сносит водой, а Офермод успевает поймать шефанго.

 

ЧУЖОЙ (появляется в уже закрывающемся портале, прыгает в бассейн и ныряет в сливные шлюзы вслед за девушками)

ШЕФАНГО (дракону, укоризненно): А ты не пробовал сначала думать, а потом делать?

ДРАКОН (фыркает в воду и обливает брызгами шефанго и Офермод)

ШЕФАНГО: Вот только не надо опять втирать про количество полушарий и объем головного мозга.

ДРАКОН (чуть смущенно): Откуда я знал, что тут такая система безопасности? Я думал, что вода по внешним стенам поднимется чуть выше - и всех делов.

ШЕФАНГО: Видимо, они достаточно заботятся о сохранности своего декоративного кафеля (кивает на стены помещения, в котором находится бассейн)

Офермод (пытается вырваться от цепкой хватки шефанго): Может, хватить меня держать? Спасибо, что помогли, но дальше я сама.

ШЕФАНГО: Не дергайся, хуже будет.

Офермод (обиженно): Мне считать себя вашей пленницей?

ШЕФАНГО: Пока - да. А потом, если Ли будет слишком несговорчивой, перейдешь в категорию обеда. (чуть подумав) Ну, или ужина.

ДРАКОН (оценивающе смотрит на Офермод): Шеф, уступи мне ее, а?

ШЕФАНГО: С какой это стати? Я ее поймал.

ДРАКОН: Ты себе и других пленниц наловишь. А я в эти узкие переходы не протиснусь.

ШЕФАНГО (ухмыляется): Твои проблемы.

ДРАКОН (с намеком): Зато мы, драконы, лучшие вымогатели. Мне Ли за эту девицу больший выкуп отвалит. Мы потом его поровну поделим. А ты пока себе другие объекты для шантажа сможешь наловить.

ШЕФАНГО (задумчиво): И то верно.

Офермод (из чувства протеста начинает решительно тонуть)

ШЕФАНГО (пресекает это безобразие, дракону): Ладно, бери. (толкает Офермод вперед)

ДРАКОН (обхватывает ее хвостом)

ШЕФАНГО: Только как ты Ли найдешь? Или сюда вызывать будешь? (практично) Если телезрительницу понадкусывать, ведущая как миленькая примчится.

ДРАКОН: Не учи ученого. Уж как-нибудь сам разберусь.

ШЕФАНГО (кивает и уплывает в тот нижний проход, где скрылись эльфы)

Офермод (мрачно и решительно): Я протестую!

ДРАКОН (хмыкает, сосредотачивается и превращается в совсем маленького дракончика, который взлетает с воды и приземляется на плечо к Офермод)

Офермод (умиленно): Ой, какая ути-пулечка! А ты же говорил, что в местные трубы не пролезешь!

ДРАКОН: Урок первый. Никогда не верь драконам. (командным тоном) А теперь плыви туда. (кивает на проход, из которого в этот бассейн выбрались эльфы) Будем остальных зрителей и ведущих ловить.

Офермод: Ишь, раскомандовался, мелюзга несчастная. Никуда я не поплыву!

ДРАКОН (зубастой пастью цапает Офермод за плечо)

Офермод: Ааааййй!!! Больно!

ДРАКОН (угрожающе): Мне к прежним размерам вернуться недолго!

 

_на технических этажах_

 

Ли забирается в небольшой шлюз, включает выкачку воды и через несколько минут выбирается в узкий коридор с проходящими по нему массивными трубами. Ведущая нажимает комбинацию кнопок на браслете, появляется Эрика.

 

Эрика (заморочено): Ты чего-то хотела?

Ли: Ты уже забрала акуленка в вольер?

Эрика (кивает, озабочено поглядывая на свой браслет)

Ли (с легкой завистью косится на браслет Эрики, вздыхает): Инвесторы, чтоб им пусто было, программное обеспечение операторской подвесили. Мне уже минут двадцать данные с полигонов не поступают. Кстати, надо у тебя хоть координаты местных порталов скачать, а то не могу же я все время пешком от инвестор бегать. (делает шаг к Эрике, подносит свой браслет к ее и включает режим обмена данными)

Эрика: Ааа… (озаренно) Ааа! Так ты не видела…

Ли (подозрительно): Чего не видела? И кстати, о каком ЧП ты тогда говорила?

Эрика (отводит взгляд): Нууу…

Ли (с нажимом): Эри.

Эрика (вздыхает): Но я совсем на минутку к Эрику смоталась. Он позвал. Там у них…

Ли (перебивает): Я знаю, что у них.

Эрика (тоже перебивает): Откуда? У тебя же связи нет!

Ли: Мне и последних полученных данных хватает, чтобы оценить ситуацию.

Эрика: Но там…

Ли (непреклонно): Там Тирр. А ты здесь оставила участников одних на полигоне. И, судя по всему, как раз когда эльфы плыли через вольер с акулами?

Эрика: Ты не понимаешь! Из-за Берена мы могли потерять Эрика!

Ли (холодно): Ты точно помнишь все пункты контракта ведущей?

 

Сверху раздается треск, девушки отскакивают в разные стороны, точно между ними падает оплавленный со всех концов кусок потолка, вслед за ним в образовавшуюся дыру спрыгивает Чужой.

 

Эрика: Ой! (непроизвольно перемещается в самый дальний видимый конец коридора)

Ли (Чужому, угрожающе): Тирр натравлю! (одновременно со словами нажимает кнопку на браслете и исчезает)

ЧУЖОЙ (оглядывается на Эрику)

Эрика (тоже активизирует браслет и исчезает)

 

_в другом бассейне_

 

Леголас и Кэрдан по подводному переходу доплывают в другое помещение, которое находится намного выше предыдущего. Здесь все стены над водой увиты ползучей зеленью типа плюща, с потолка свисают массивные, пушистые и местами цветущие лианы. Между растениями летают светлячки, обеспечивая призрачное освещение. На дне бассейна изредка встречаются совсем небольшие скрытые за толстыми линзами лампы, которые светят едва ли ярче  насекомых. Кое-где из дна вытыкаются трубы разной длины и разного диаметра, но ни одна из них не подымается выше уровня воды.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (первым выныривает из трубы и выбирается в новый искусственный водоем обрадовано): О, здесь совсем мелко! Всего чуть выше пояса.

КЭРДАН (присоединяется к нему): Странноватый антураж.

ЛЕГОЛАС (оптимистично): Зато акул тут точно нет.

КЭРДАН (недоверчиво оглядываясь, идет осматривать торчащие со дна бассейна трубы)

ЛЕГОЛАС (просто стоя на месте изучает окружающие лианы и настенную растительность)

МАЛЕНЬКАЯ РЫБКА (выплывет из трубы)

КЭРДАН: Ага! (идет к той трубе)

ЛЕГОЛАС (заинтересовавшись находкой Кэрдана, идет туда же)

МАЛЕНЬКАЯ РЫБКА (оказывается пираньей и кусает Кэрдана)

КЭРДАН (аккуратно за хвостик отрывает от себя хищницу и отбрасывает подальше)

ДРУГАЯ ПИРАНЬЯ (выплывает из той же трубы и тоже атакует Кэрдана)

КЭРДАН (замечает в глубине трубы целую стайку пираний )

ЛЕГОЛАС (подбегает и накидывает на трубу парео Ли)

ТРЕТЬЯ ПИРАНЬЯ (успевает проскочить под краем платка и вцепиться в Кэрдана)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ПИРАНЬИ (безуспешно пытаются прогрызть обманчиво тонкую ткань)

ПЕРВАЯ ПИРАНЬЯ (приходит в себя после  отшвыривания к стенке и возвращается к Кэрдану)

ЛЕГОЛАС (удерживает платок, но на гладкой трубе его не к чему привязать)

КЭРДАН (взбирается на одну из свисающих до самой воды лиан): Бросай его!

ЛЕГОЛАС (отпускает концы платка и запрыгивает на ближайшую лиану)

КЭРДАН (сбрасывает с себя в воду всех трех рыбок)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ПИРАНЬИ (хотя не могут прогрызть ткань, но дружно толкают платок, пока он не слетает с трубы, после чего расплываются по всему бассейну)

ЛЕГОЛАС (со слегка нервным смешком): Какие у них тут рыбки переборчивые. Акулы на лихолесцев покушаются, а всякой мелочи так только перворожденных подавай. Помощь нужна?

КЭРДАН: Обойдусь. Тут уж правда, всего пара царапин.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да? А почему тогда кровь в воду капает?

КЭРДАН (опускает свободную руку на особо глубокий укус на боку): Не заметил.

ОДНА ПИРАНЬЯ (грустно грызет конец лианы, на которой болтается Кэрдан)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ПИРАНЬИ (хищно рыскают по бассейну)

ШЕФАНГО (выныривает из той же трубы, из которой сюда приплыли эльфы)

ПИРАНЬИ (воодушевленно кидаются на новую жертву)

ШЕФАНГО (стремительно ориентируется в ситуации и, собрав на себя всего десяток-полтора рыбок, выбирается на одну из лиан)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Это кто?/

КЭРДАН: /Понятия не имею. На представителя местного подводного населения не очень похож/

ШЕФАНГО (сбрасывает с себя рыбок, одну из пираньей отправляет в рот, потом кривиться и отплевывается): Тьфу! Невкусная! Хотя, если поджарить… (замечает эльфов) Ага! Сейчас обеспечим водоплавающим усиленное питание, чтобы на кого попало не кидались. (демонстративно медленно снимает маску)

ЛЕГОЛАС и КЭРДАН (с умеренным интересом разглядывают весьма необычное и несколько демоноподобное лицо под маской)

ШЕФАНГО (спустя несколько минут): И?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что "и"?

ШЕФАНГО (недовольно): Вообще-то вам полагалось упасть в обморок.

ЛЕГОЛАС: От чего?

ШЕФАНГО (мрачно одевает маску обратно): От моего страшного и ужасного лица

КЭРДАН (вдумчиво): Ааааа… Ты бы заранее предупредил, что ли. А ты кто, кстати?

ЛЕГОЛАС (догадывается): Инвестор? (ехидно) А Ли здесь нет.

ШЕФАНГО (так же мрачно): Я вижу!

КЭРДАН (с едва заметной язвительностью): И как вам шоу изнутри, господин инвестор?

ШЕФАНГО (одаривает эльфов недобрым взглядом): Я на телезрителей целился, но на крайний случай мне и эльфы в заложники подойдут.

КЭРДАН: Не думаю, что эти самые эльфы согласятся с отводимой им ролью.

ШЕФАНГО (хмыкает): Будто я эльфов не видел. Ну, чуток половчее да поумелее людей будут, а так - та же петрушка.

КЭРДАН: Вы нас прямо вися на лиане в плен захватывать собрались?

ШЕФАНГО (начинает раскачиваться, чтобы приблизиться к Кэрдану)

КЭРДАН (с искренним интересом наблюдает за процессом)

ЛЕГОЛАС (не вмешивается, замечает, что из одной трубы в бассейн начинает медленно вливаться ил)

ШЕФАНГО (достаточно раскачал свою лиану и делает первую попытку достать эльфа)

КЭРДАН (уворачивается от удара)

ШЕФАНГО (перепрыгивает на лиану поближе к эльфу и нападет почти вплотную)

КЭРДАН (еще пару раз увернувшись, блокирует очередной удар)

ШЕФАНГО (пытается достать эльфа ногой)

 

В воздухе появляется Ли и с визгом падает в бассейн, содержимое которого уже превратилось в вязкую болотистую жижу.

 

ПИРАНЬИ (чуют добычу, но медленно передвигаются в густой грязи)

Ли (Кэрдану и Шефанго): Можете не отвлекаться.

ШЕФАНГО (видит более легкую цель, спрыгивает с лианы и большими шагами приближается к Ли)

 

Одна из стен помещения вздрагивает, словно от мощного удара. Потом, снова и снова. В появившуюся прореху просовывается голова Чужого.

 

Ли (шефанго и Чужому): Счастливо оставаться. (эльфам, виноватым тоном) Извините, так получилось. (нажимает на кнопку на браслете, исчезает)

ШЕФАНГО (буквально на несколько сантиметров не успевает дотянуться до Ли)

ЧУЖОЙ (хищно оглядывается)

ШЕФАНГО (пятится, Чужому): Спокойно, только спокойно. Не надо нервничать. Помнишь, я на твоей стороне?

ЛЕГОЛАС (прикидывается частью лианы, что в призрачном полумраке получается не так уж плохо)

ЧУЖОЙ (поворачивается в сторону Кэрдана, втягивает воздух)

КЭРДАН: /И вам день добрый/

ЧУЖОЙ (после паузы, с трудом переходя на формализованную телепатию): /Ты меня узнал?/

КЭРДАН (честно): /Нет. Но я не думаю, что у Ли десяток знакомых ксеноморфов/

ЧУЖОЙ (издает рык, напоминающий смешок): /Не десяток, но и не один. Но только у остальных хватило ума не ввязываться в эти сумасшедшие шоу. Кстати, не знаешь, куда ее унесло?/

КЭРДАН: /Нет. Но мне интересно, что ты будешь делать, когда ее поймаешь?/

ЧУЖОЙ (мстительно): /В кокон закатаю и отправлю к нашей общей знакомой - Королеве муравейника/

КЭРДАН: /А это не слишком … радикальная мера?/

ЧУЖОЙ: /В самый раз. С одной стороны, Королева найдет управу на любую зарвавшуюся ведущую, не желающую делиться прибылью. А с другой стороны… (едва заметно вздыхает) … ранний период своего развития Королева провела вместе с младшей дочкой Тирр/

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): /О да, это достаточный повод/

ШЕФАНГО (видя упорно подплывающих к нему пираньей, опять взбирается на лиану, Чужому, нетерпеливо): Ты долго на него будешь таращиться? Если ты не в деле, то этого эльфа я как раз в плен брал, когда ты тут стены ломать начал.

КЭРДАН (холодно): К вашему сведению, у ксеноморфов нет глаз. И Чужой в принципе не может на меня смотреть.

ШЕФАНГО (удивленно присвистывает): А с каких это пор эльфы стали в чужих разбираться?

ЧУЖОЙ (Кэрдану): /Я второпях кулон-переводчик потерял, так что передай этому красноглазому красавцу, что пусть сколько угодно гоняется за телезрителями, но ведущие - мои!!!/

КЭРДАН: Многоуважаемый Чужой просить сказать вам, чтобы вы и не думали преследовать ведущих.

ШЕФАНГО: И не собирался. Даже мысли такой не было. Пусть сам бегает за этими девицами, прыгающими по порталам как взбесившиеся кактусовые мыши. (зубасто ухмыляется) Мне и эльфы в заложники вполне подойдут. Тем более, даже искать не надо.

ЧУЖОЙ (осуждающе качает головой, потом ныряет в самую гущу жижи и скрывается из виду)

ШЕФАНГО (Кэрдану): Продолжим?

КЭРДАН: Всегда пожалуйста.

ШЕФАНГО (раскачивается напротив эльфа на лиане): А, может ты сам сдашься?

КЭРДАН: Помечтай.

ШЕФАНГО (прыгает со своей лианы на эльфа и вместе с ним валится в грязь)

ЛЕГОЛАС (неуверенно): /Кэр?/

 

Дерущиеся полностью скрываются под поверхностью болота и по бурлящей воде совершенно невозможно понять, как и в чью пользу развивается схватка. Раздается щелчок, из потолка высовываются множество железных коротких и толстых штырей. Спустя секунду включаются сотни душевых установок, заливающих все вокруг.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (по лианам перебирается в сторону прорехи, проделанной Чужим, пытается хоть что-то рассмотреть в заливаемом водой полумраке, но - безуспешно): /Кэрдан?!/

КЭРДАН: /Да тут я/ (выныривает из-за завесы искусственного дождя в полуметре от Леголаса)

 

Эльфы выбираются в узкий коридор, находящийся за стеной бассейна. Вслед за ними из прорехи быстро натекает все увеличивающаяся лужа.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (делает вид, что совершенно случайно прислонился к ближайшей стеночке)

КЭРДАН: /Лас, ты как?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (чуть смущенно): /Я-то что. Он же на тебя накинулся/

КЭРДАН (отмахивается): /Ерунда. А ты после акулы до сих пор еле ходишь/

ЛЕГОЛАС (протестующе): /У вовсе не еле!/ (с видимым усилием отлепляется от стеночки) /Я просто…У меня… (находится) Я пока на лиане висел - у меня ноги затекли!/

КЭРДАН: /Придумай что-нибудь пооригинальнее. Пошли, пока это чучело красноглазое нас не услышало. Сам хоть идти сможешь?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (демонстративно обгоняет Кэрадана и уходит вглубь коридора)

 

_в другой части подводного комплекса_

АРАГОРН (все еще болтается на своем поручне и наблюдает, как все быстрее крутятся лопасти огромного винта внизу)

 

Неожиданно в одно из отверстий, из которых постоянно вливается вода, вместе со струей подводного течения в помещения вносит Туилэ, которая тут же начинает опускаться к нижней трубе.

 

АРАГОРН (мысленно недобро поминает ведущих, отцепляется от поручня и плывет наперехват девушке, подсвечивая для нее фонарем дно помещения, чтобы она поняла, куда ее сносит)

Туилэ (замечает опасность и начинает активно, но не очень успешно плыть в противоположную от работающего винта сторону)

АРАГОРН (догоняет Туилэ, и помогая ей, пытается вместе с ней добраться до поручней, по ходу дела теряет фонарь, который скрывается в нижней трубе и разлетается на кусочки)

ВИНТ (вертится все быстрее)

АРАГОРН (с силой толкает Туилэ в сторону поручней, сам несется к винту, срывает с себя баллончик и пропихивает его между полостями винта)

ВИНТ (останавливается)

АРАГОРН (быстро захлопывает защитную решетку и в темноте на звук плывет к Туилэ)

Туилэ (таки ухитрилась добраться до поручней и уцепиться за один из них)

АРАГОРН (на ощупь находит девушку и временно отбирает у не баллончик для нескольких глотков воздуха, потом возвращает и начинает, придерживаясь за поручни, плыть-подниматься вверх, дергая Туилэ за собой)

ВИНТ (со скрипом перемалывает баллон и опять начинает работать, медленно разгоняясь)

АРАГОРН (начинает спешить)

Туилэ (едва поспевает следом)

ВИНТ (работает в полную мощность)

АРАГОРН и Туилэ (уже почти добрались до самой вершины)

АРАГОРН (оставляет Тиулэ с ее баллончиком  и сам ползет вверх, где, пока еще у него был фонарь, успел заметить некоторую подозрительную конструкцию)

Туилэ (изо всех сил держится за поручень, стараясь не поддаться уносящему ее течению)

АРАГОРН (цепляется и повисает на круглом поручне, венчающем непонятную конструкцию)

Туилэ (срывается и, кувыркаясь  в разнонаправленных потоках воды, быстро опускается вниз)

АРАГОРН (болтается на круглом поручне и начинает вращаться - под воздействием водоворотов течений, создаваемых винтом снизу и под напором вливающейся воды из многих отверстий)

 

Непонятная конструкция оказывается сложной подводной дверью с замком на манер корабельных, на ручке которого и весит гондорец. После очередного поворота замок поддается и дверь с шипением откидывается. Тут же прекращается подача воды в помещение, и ее уровень начинает стремительно снижаться.

 

АРАГОРН (все еще болтаясь на уже открывшейся двери, непередаваемым тоном): Солнце!

ВОДА (стекает вниз огромным водоворотом)

АРАГОРН (с тревогой наблюдает за процессом, ища взглядом Туилэ)

 

Когда вода полностью сходит, Туилэ обнаруживается лежащей на решетке, которая прикрывает трубу с винтом.

 

АРАГОРН (кричит): Эй! Вы там живы?!

Туилэ (поднимает голову, неуверенно): Наверное.

АРАГОРН: А что вы здесь делаете? Это же не конкурс с телезрителями?

Туилэ (медленно встает): Сама не понимаю. Нам Ли участие в финале обещала, а почему-то сюда вытянула. Потом она сразу сбежала, а из портала появились дракон и еще непонятно кто, они начали какую-то чушь нести про плен и выкуп, а потом меня водой смыло.

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): Понятно… Что ничего не понятно. У них что, опять ЧП? И что Ли тут делала? Мриярр же обещала полуфинал без ее присутствия.

Туилэ (расстроено): Я не знаю. Ли ничего не объяснила.

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): Ну, это как раз н новость. Сама сможешь сюда подняться, или мне за тобой спуститься?

Туилэ: Нет, я вылезу! (бежит к поручням и начинает подыматься)

АРАГОРН: Баллончик забыла!

Туилэ: А он пустой уже.

АРАГОРН (подтягивается, переворачивается и выбирается через люк, оказывается в большом пустом бассейне над которым в чистом небе ярко сияет солнце явно неземного размера)

Туилэ (спустя четверть часа добирается до люка)

АРАГОРН (помогает ей выбраться в пустой бассейн)

Туилэ (оглядывается на высокие и абсолютно гладкие стены): И куда дальше?

АРАГОРН (закрывает люк, ведущий в нижний бассейн)

 

Тут же открываются совсем небольшие отверстия, из которых начинает вливаться вода.

 

Туилэ (обрадованно): О! Здорово! Так мы до края доберемся и посмотрим, что там.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Опять мокнуть.

Туилэ (резонно): Ты же еще не высох.

АРАГОРН: Такими темпами и не высохну! (с плохо скрываемой завистью смотрит на водонепроницаемый костюм Туилэ) И вообще, где этого лихолесца волны носят? Спасатель, называется.

 

_в другой части подводного комплекса_

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (упорно шагает по трубе против течения, изредка подсвечивая себе фонариком)

 

Где-то сверху открывается клапан, и почти на голову эльфу падает немалый объем воды с посторонней девушкой слегка эльфийской внешности.

 

Элтир: Ааааааа!!!

ТРАНДУИЛ (успевает уклониться, а в последний момент даже поддержать девушку)

Элтир (слегка ошарашено оглядывается)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Вы кто? На русалку, вроде, не похожи. (догадывается осветить себя фонариком)

Элтир (с облегчением): Слава Эру, эльф. (спохватывается) То есть, приветствую Вас, Ваше Величество. (пытается изобразить нечто вроде реверанса стоя почти по шею в воде)

ТРАНДУИЛ (кивает с вполне придворным видом): А кого вы ожидали тут увидеть?

Элтир (смущается): Ну… Саурона, например. С моим-то везением…

ТРАНДУИЛ (догадывается): Так вы - телезрительница?

Элтир (кивает)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Не переживайте, Саурон сейчас на другом конкурсе. А здесь только эльфы и Арагорн. (практично) Сами сюда пробрались или очередной плановый заезд от Ли?

Элтир (растеряно): Не знаю. Мы втроем должны были в финале участвовать. Но Ли нас зачем-то сейчас сюда перенесла.

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Лас, ты знаешь, что тут телезрители?!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Нет, мы пока только инвесторов видели/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Инвесторов?!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кэрдан с одним из них мило пообщался, а со вторым - подрался/

ТРАНДУИЛ (очень удивленно): /Кэрдан??! Подрался? Что там у вас происходит?/

КЭРДАН (вклинивается): /Обычное ЧП/

ТРАНДУИЛ (вздыхает): /А я было понадеялся, что падающие на голову телезрители - это плановая часть конкурса. И что по этому поводу делает ведущая?

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Какая?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Ну, Эрика. А здесь другие появились?/

КЭРДАН: /Еще Ли бегает по полигону. Удирает от тех самых инвесторов/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Весело. Ладно, одну зрительницу я беру на себя, но их тут на полигоне еще двое/

КЭРДАН: /Учтем/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /А инвесторов сколько?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Мы видели двоих. Красноглазый в маске - сильно неадекватный тип/

ТРАНДУИЛ (девушке): Миледи …э-э-э…

Элтир:  Элтир.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Миледи Элтир, а вы не знаете, сколько инвесторов сюда проникло?

Элтир: Я видела огромного дракона и красноглазого блондина в маске.

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Ваш второй - это дракон?/

КЭРДАН: /Нет. Ксеноморф/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Значит, тут еще где-то дракон затаился. Кстати, Кэр, ты там меня спасть думаешь?/

КЭРДАН: /Ээээ…/

ТРАНДУИЛ (бодро): /Ну, и славненько. Повозись еще чуть-чуть, и я сам справляюсь. Лас, а как у тебя успехи с Арагорном?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ээээ…/

ТРАНДУИЛ (подозрительно): /А чем вы там вообще занимаетесь?/

КЭРДАН и ЛЕГОЛАС (дружно): /Ээээ…/

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): /Пап, но у нас все хорошо/

ТРАНДУИЛ (очень подозрительно): /Корабелл, что ты сделал с моим сыном? Когда он говорит "хорошо"…/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кэрдан не виноват. Я сам. И вообще, его зато пираньи покусали и ведущий напал/

ТРАНДУИЛ (нервно): /Что у вас происходит??!/

КЭРДАН (вздыхая): /Конкурс, обычный конкурс. И некоторые его особо зубастые элементы/

 

_в другой части подводного комплекса_

 

Офермод с маленьким дракончиком через проход выбираются в предыдущий бассейн.

 

АКУЛА (голодная и обиженная эльфийской несговорчивостью радостно плывет к новой добыче)

ДРАКОН (принюхивается): Кровью пахнет. Эльфийской.

Офермод (резко тормозит): Что???!

АКУЛА (не рассчитавшая неожиданного движения девушки, выныривает из глубины в полуметре перед ней)

Офермод: Ааааааа!!! (пытается удирать)

АКУЛА (видя тщетность попыток неторопливо приближается к новой жертве)

ДРАКОН (акуле, укоризненно-воспитательным тоном): Сестрица-хищница, ты себе свою добычу поймай, а на чужую пасть не разевай!

АКУЛА (не обращает на миниатюрного пернатого никакого внимания)

ДРАКОН (спархивает с плеча Офермод и принимает свой естественный размер, наклонив зубастую пасть к самой акуле): А теперь послушаешься доброго совета?

АКУЛА (пару секунд смотрит в зубы дракону, потом недовольно взмахнув хвостом, уплывает в глубину)

ДРАКОН (самодовольно): То-то же!

Офермод (воспользовалась волной после изменения дракона, удрала к одной из стен помещения и уже нашла там довольно широкую подводную трубу)

ДРАКОН (взмахивает хвостом, оплетает им ноги девушки и вверх ногами поднимает ее на пару метров над водой): Ну, и как это называется? Я тут ее от акул защищаю, а она… Типичная человеческая черная неблагодарность!

Офермод (болтаясь вверх ногами, демонстративно скрещивает руки на груди): Положь, где взял!

ДРАКОН: Как скажешь. (роняет Офермод в воду вниз головой)

Офермод (выныривает, отплевываясь): Ах ты… ты…ящерица крылатая!!! (замечает, что дракона нигде не видно, удивленно оглядывается)

ДРАКОН (в маленьком варианте приземляется ей на плечо): Так мы отсюда уплываем или ты ждешь, пока вернутся твои зубастые подружки?

Офермод (возмущенно фыркает, но плывет к ранее замеченной подводной трубе): И вообще, у них неправильные акулы! Нормальные к жертве вдоль поверхности подплывают, и их плавник еще издалека видно, а не нападают из глубины как непонятно кто!

ДРАКОН: Действительно. Наверное, какие-то генные модификанты. Да и слишком умные они для обычных акул.

Офермод: Получается, ведущие специально для шоу новый вид акул вывели? Кошмар!

ДРАКОН (флегматично): Не думаю. Тогда бы они точно разорились. Скорее скупили в каком-то мире результаты неудачных экспериментов. Такого добра всегда хватает.

Офермод (подплывает к самой трубе, спохватывается): Я же свой баллончик потеряла! (оглядывается на глубокой бассейн с акулами)

ДРАКОН (утешительно): Не ты одна. Мои сенсоры показывают, что на дне валяются три баллончика и два небольших предмета с малым содержанием железа – какие-то короткие палки или фонари.

Офермод: Ох! А вдруг эти акулы уже кого-то из участников съели?

ДРАКОН: Сомневаюсь. Вид у акулы был очень голодный и недовольный.

Офермод (останавливается перед самой трубой): Без баллончика я туда нырять не буду!

ДРАКОН (ехидно): Видишь, к тебе еще три неправильные акулушки плывут.

Офермод (озирается):  Ой! (быстро ныряет)

 

_в трубах_

 

Труба начинает подниматься, уровень воды снижается и появляется узкая полоска воздуха.

 

Офермод (выныривает, радостно): Урраа!

ДРАКОН: А я надеялся, что мы начнем тонуть, и сюда прибегут ведущие.

 

Неожиданно включается общая сирена.

 

Офермод: Ой! (насторожено озирается)

ДРАКОН: От хорошей жизни сирены не включают.

 

Относительно медленное течение начинает убыстряться, и девушку с дракончиком сносит вперед. На очередном повороте они с кем-то сталкиваются.

 

Офермод: Осторожнее! Тут люди плавают!

Элтир: И эльфы! Офермод, это ты?

Офермод (обрадованно): Элтир? Тебя не поймали инвесторы?

Элтир: Нет, я Трандуилу на голову упала.

Офермод: Трэну? А где он?

ТРАНДУИЛ (чуть со стороны, сдержано): Я тут. Дамы, не могли бы вы пару минут помолчать? (прислушивается к чему-то)

Элтир (встревожено): Что случилось? Я кроме сирены ничего не слышу.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Впереди вода как-то нехорошо шумит.

ДРАКОН: Пора прекращать это безобразие! (прямо посреди трубы переходит к своему естественному размеру, ломая и саму трубу, и часть комплекса вокруг нее)

 

_в открытом бассейне, чуть раньше_

 

Арагорн и Туилэ вместе с уровнем воды поднимаются к его краям.

 

АРАГОРН (выбирается из воды на узкий бортик, подает руку Туилэ)

Туилэ (присоединяется к нему, оглядывается): Ничего себе!

 

Вокруг них раскинулся комплекс футуристически-промышленного вида - трубы, цистерны, строения, напоминающие элеваторы и т.д. Чуть вдалеке видны еще несколько открытых бассейнов. Почти прямо под ними, метров на десять-двадцать ниже, находится очень большая емкость, в центре которой огромная воронка, в нее стремительно утекает вода. Воронка настолько большая, что туда может легко затянуть даже дракона. Вокруг комплекса со всех сторон возвышаются горные пики, но в воздухе чувствуется запах близкого моря.

 

АРАГОРН (Туилэ): Не подходи к краю. Еще не хватало туда свалиться. (смотрит на воронку )

 

Включается сирена.

 

Туилэ: Ох. Это ведь не сигнал о конце конкурса?

АРАГОРН (хмурится): Сомневаюсь.

 

Внизу, на полкилометра левее емкости с воронкой взрывается одна из труб и оттуда вылетает дракон, держащий в каждой лапе по девушке.

 

Туилэ (радостно): Офермод. Элтир! С ними все в порядке!

АРАГОРН: Смотря что считать порядком.

ДРАКОН (замечает третью девушку и летит к ней)

ТРАНДУИЛ (выбирается из поврежденной трубы)

 

В процессе вылезания дракон повредил несколько соседних труб, и вода из них начинает быстро заливаться окружающее, устремляясь к емкости с воронкой.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (удирает от грозящего смыть его водного потока)

АРАГОРН (кричит): Трэн! Не туда! В другую сторону!

ДРАКОН (выпускает девушек над бортиком и приземляется рядом, довольно): Ай, да я молодец! Поймал всех троих телезрителей!

БОРТИК (не выдерживает веса дракона и обваливается)

ВСЕ (падают вниз в сторону воронки)

ДРАКОН (ловит в лапы Туилэ и Элтир, а Офермод по привычке обматывает хвостом и взлетает перед самой водой )

АРАГОРН (падает прямо в воронку)

Тиулэ, Элтир и Офермод (дружно): Ааааааа!!!

ТРАНДУИЛ (вместе с догнавшим его потоком воды попадает в ту же емкость)

Офермод (дракону): Сделай что-нибудь! Его же сейчас смоет!

ДРАКОН: Что? Лапы и хвост у меня заняты. Могу его разве что в зубы взять, но вряд ли он обрадуется такой помощи.

ТРАНДУИЛ (пытается выплыть к краю бассейна, но его тоже уносит в воронку)

Тиулэ, Элтир и Офермод (дружно): Ааааааа!!!

Элтир: Неееет!

ДРАКОН (летит к горным пикам): Отставить визги, а то сейчас кого-то вниз уроню!

 

_в подводном комплексе, на четверть часа  раньше_

 

Большой котлован, в который вливается вода из сотен больших и маленьких труб, она всасывается во множество отверстий на дне котлована. От сотен различных течений и водоворотов вода буквально "кипит". На одной их стен котлована установлена небольшая рубка, защищенная железными поручнями, в которой находится пульт управления комплексом.

 

Эрика (задумчиво стоит перед пультом)

Ли (появляется): Проблемы?

Эрика (кивает): Да. У нас где-то утечка воды в технические коридоры. (показывает рукой на несколько мигающих красным лампочек)

Ли (подходит к пульту): Ничего не понимаю. (тычет пальцем в монитор) Чужой пробил здесь стену. Но в смежном с этим коридором бассейне уровень воды в принципе не может настолько повыситься, чтобы вызвать такой потоп.

Эрика: А если он проломил еще что-то? (ведет пальцем по схеме) Например, здесь.

Ли: Грязевый резервуар? Зачем?

Эрика (пожимает плечами): Если идти напрямик сюда от зала с растительностью и светлячками, то как раз на пути будет это, это и это (проводит рукой по схеме) Как раз все точки нарушения герметичности. Он никогда не ходит в обход?

Ли (смущается): Ну, вообще-то обычно он не прет как танк.

Эрика: Но иногда бывают исключения?

Ли (кивает)

Эрика (смотрит на схему): Судя по разрушениям, он вот-вот присоединится к нам.

 

Включается сирена.

 

Ли (мрачно): Приплыли. Критический уровень затопления. Ох, не думала, что до этого дойдет, но, похоже, пора эвакуировать участников.

 

Двери, ведущие в рубку, с шипением раскрываются. Обе девушки вздрагивают. Но в дверном проеме оказываются всего лишь эльфы.

 

Ли (недовольно): Вас-то сюда каким Морготом занесло?

КЭРДАН: Мы не вовремя?

Ли: Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

 

На секции котлована рядом с крайними поручнями  появляется быстро расширяющийся неровный след от какой-то кислоты.

 

Ли: Эрика, уводи эль…

 

Сквозь незакрытые двери с воинственным рыком влетает шефанго и с ходу прыгает на Кэрдана. Оба переваливаются через поручень и падают вниз в бушующую воду. Одновременно с этим вылетает оплавленная секция и  в рубку прыгает Чужой.

 

Эрика (кидается к поручням вслед за падающими эльфом и шефанго и сталкивается с ксеноморфом, оба тоже летят в воду вместе с куском поручней, сломанных Чужим)

 

Ли (с чувством): Мммать! (стремительно нажимает кнопку на браслете, все застывает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (морщится, хватаясь за голову): Темпоральная блокировка?

Ли (кивает, нервно всматриваясь вниз)

 

Сквозь застывшие струи воды видно, как Кэрдан медленно, словно пробирается не сквозь воду, а через густой кисель, огибает лопасти очередного винта, и скрывается в трубе. Эрика и Шефанго висят в воздухе, не долетев до воды несколько сантиметров.

 

Ли (протягивает Леголасу отлетевший во время последних событий кусок поручня, нервно): Лас, можешь подбить этого красноглазика в ту сторону, где сейчас застрял Чужой?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да. А заче…

Ли (перебивает): Быстрее!

ЛЕГОЛАС (прицельно швыряет кусок поручня)

 

Застывший шефанго падает почти на Чужого.

 

Ли (выключает блокировку)

 

Вода тут же приходит в движение. Но теперь количество и скорость вливающейся воды намного превышают те же показатели выливающейся, и уровень воды в котловане начинает стремительно повышаться. Опять слышна сирена. Падающая Эрика смотрит на рубку и, едва успев коснуться воды, оказывается рядом с Ли и Леголасом.

 

Ли (Эрике, кивая на Леголаса): Забирай его к Гестбилду, а потом возвращайся по моим координатам!

ЛЕГОЛАС: А как же Кэрдан, инвесторы…

Эрика (активизирует портал за спиной у эльфа и, не слушая его возражений, толкает его туда, прыгая следом)

Ли (уходит по другому порталу)

 

_в горах_

 

ДРАКОН (высаживает девушек на неприступный горный пик и возвращается обратно к комплексу)

 

Одна из цистерн взрывается, начиная целую череду цепных взрывов. Через несколько секунд весь комплекс взлетает на воздух.

 

Элтир: Ой, мама. (оседает на камни)

Офермод (не очень уверенно): У них страховка… Иногда срабатывает.

 

Раздается еще один взрыв. Из пламени вылетает увесистый темный кусок, напоминающий очень большой булыжник. Дракон на лету ловит камушек, но тот оказывается слишком горячим. И, подержав лишь секунду в лапах, дракон с силой швыряет его в сторону скал

 

Ли (появляется за спинами девушек, довольно): Так и знала, что Чужик успеет и этого балбеса там не оставит.

Туилэ (стремительно оборачивается): Ли, что с эльфами?!!

Ли (делает шаг назад): Вот только кидаться на меня не надо, ладно?

ДРАКОН (подлетает к уже чуть поостывшему камушку, хватает его в лапы и летит с ним к скале, на лету): Лииии!!! Брысь от моих пленниц!

Офермод (кивает на горящий комплекс, грозно): Ли, ведь там не было эльфов?

Элтир (со слезами в голосе): Агарогна и Трандуила в воронку засосало!

ДРАКОН (приземляется между Ли и девушками, бросая камень рядом)

 

Камушек начинает трескаться как яичная скорлупа. Из него выбирается вполне довольный жизнью Чужой и злой шефанго, вытрушивающий из волос мельчайшие кусочки застывшей слизи ксеноморфа.

 

ШЕФАНГО (Чужому, злобно): Я тебе это еще припомню!

Эрика (появляется за спиной Ли): Я заодно принесла запасной кулон-переводчик. (протягивает Чужому)

ЧУЖОЙ (одевает кулон на шею)

ДРАКОН (оттесняет крылом телезрительниц к самому краю скалы, угрожающе): Ли, или мы немедленно обсуждаем процедуру выплаты дивидендов, или отсюда кое-то сейчас начнет падать.

Ли: Стой! Я согласна!

ШЕФАНГО (удивлено): Что?

Ли: Я согласна переделать уставные документы. И вы будете получать не тридцать процентов от прибыли. А тридцать процентов от выручки.

ШЕФАНГО: А какая разница?

ДРАКОН (очень подозрительно смотрит на Ли, шефанго): Если они будут платить дивиденды от выручки, то не смогут проворачивать свои махинации с затратами.

Ли: Вот именно. Вы меня вечно обвиняете, что я скрываю прибыли? Никаких проблем. Мы выплачиваем вам процент от выручки, а ее несложно проконтролировать. Вы легко можете узнать, почем мы продаем право трансляции в разные измерения.

ДРАКОН (быстро): Пятьдесят процентов.

Ли: сорок.

ЧУЖОЙ: Хорошо. (дракону) Это и так много. Как бы они в самом деле не разорились.

ДРАКОН (очень подозрительно смотрит на Ли)

Ли: Все довольны? Тогда отпустите телезрителей.

ДРАКОН (складывает крылья и нехотя выпускает девушек)

Ли: Эрика, портал.

Эрика (активизирует портал и уходит туда вместе с Элтир, Офермод и Туилэ)

ДРАКОН (что-то прикидывает в уме): И так не получается… И тут все нормально… Ли, в чем подвох?

Ли (невинно): Какой подвох?

ДРАКОН: Я знаю, сколько стоят ваши трансляции, и в скольких мирах показывают это шоу. Так что, сорок процентов примерно могу прикинуть. Никогда не поверю, что ты так спокойно расстанешься с такой суммой.

Ли (недобро улыбается)

ШЕФАНГО (настораживается): Что не так?

Ли (елейным тоном): Вы устав внимательно читали?

ЧУЖОЙ: Оххх…

Ли: В частности, пункт на счет материальной и финансовой ответственности за незаконное проникновение на шоу?

ДРАКОН: Упс.

Ли (протягивает появившуюся у нее в руках тоненькую стопочку листов, которая разворачивается в очень длинный свиток):  Список причиненного вами ущерба.

ШЕФАНГО (подхватывает распечатку, пробегает глазами первые строчки): Но это же обдирательство! Одна разрушенная стена в принципе не может столько стоить! Даже если будет из чистой платины! Представляю, сколько ты там насчитала за весь  комплекс! (оглядывается на угасающее за спиной пламя)

Ли: В конце списка - детальная расшифровка по каждому пункту затрат. Можете оспаривать в судебном порядке.

ЧУЖОЙ (умиленно): Вот не зря же ее наш Генералиссимус в свое время Генеральным Прокурором поставил.

Ли (машет ручкой): Счастливо оставаться. (вызывает портал, уходит в него)

ДРАКОН (ей в спину): Бюрократка!

 

_в океане, чуть раньше_

 

Из скал выходит труба несколько десятков метров в диаметре, из которой течет не то, чтобы маленький, но в сравнении с размерами самой трубы относительно небольшой ручеек воды. Постепенно напор воды начинает увеличиваться. Когда уровень потока поднимается почти до середины трубы, вместе с водой в море выносит эльфа.

 

КЭРДАН (отплывает от бурлящего потока, осматривается, замечает чуть вдалеке висящее над водой поле обычного портального перехода, плывет к нему)

 

Напор воды все увеличивается. Когда Кэрдан почти добрался до портала, в море из той же трубы выносит Трандуила и Арагорна.

 

КЭРДАН (зовет): Сюда!

ТРАНДУИЛ и АРАГОРН (плывут к нему)

ТРАНДУИЛ: /А где Лас?/

КЭРДАН (чуть виновато): /Не знаю. Меня в воду столкнули, а он в рубке с ведущими остался/

 

За горами слышится первый взрыв, потом целая серия взрывов. С последним особо мощным над крайними невысокими горными пиками поднимается столб черного дыма.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (мрачно): Таааак…

КЭРДАН: Быстрее! (кивает на трубу, из которой вместе с водой начинает выливаться черная горящая жидкость, быстро расползающаяся по поверхности моря)

ВСЕ (заплывают в портал)

 

_возле Гестбилда_

 

Леголас в одиночестве прохаживается перед замком. Появляется портал, из него вываливаются мокрые Кэрдан, Трандуил и Арагорн.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (обрадованно): Папа! Элессар! С вами все в порядке?

ТРАНДУИЛ (незаметно с облегчением вздыхает)

КЭРДАН (Трандуилу): /Видишь, ты зря волновался/

АРАГОРН (недоверчиво оглядывается): Так конкурс уже закончился? Мы его прошли? А где ведущие?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ли нас с Эрикой выгнала, а сама там осталась. Эрика сразу же обратно унеслась.

КЭРДАН (хмурится)

АРАГОРН: Вообще-то, когда мы уходили, там все взорвалось.

 

Появляется Эрика, окидывает взглядом участников.

 

Эрика: Все здесь? Ну, и прекрасно. Я так и знала, за весь конкурс кто-нибудь обязательно свалится в основной слив. Не зря там один из выходных порталов поставила.

КЭРДАН: А где Ли?

Эрика: Разбирается с инвесторами.

ТРАНДУИЛ: А телезрители?

Эрика: Их она уже выкупила. Я девушек только что домой отправила. Не волнуйтесь, с ними все в порядке.

 

Появляется Ли.

 

Эрика: И как там инвесторы?

Ли: Пусть еще только сунутся! В следующий раз я так убытки от их пребывания в шоу распишу, что им никаких дивидендов не хватит расплатиться - еще будут из собственных средств доплачивать!

Эрика (хихикает)

Ли (участникам): Извините за внепланово богатый на ЧП конкурс. Хотя… (прищуривается) Я тут по дороге успела заскочить в операторскую и мельком просмотреть записи. В совершенно  непредусмотренное конкурсным сценарием место занесло только Кэрдана. А остальные проходили конкурс почти в рамках изначально предусмотренных неприятностей. (ловит осуждающий взгляд Трандуила). Ну, более или менее.

КЭРДАН (невесело усмехается): Мне так и показалось, что винты в том последнем котловане какие-то… незапланированные.

Ли (вздыхает): Это ты еще удачно упал. Если бы чуть левее…

ЛЕГОЛАС: А как инвесторы? Выбрались?

Ли: Угу. Чужик успел и себя, и шефанго замотать в защитный кокон, и их потом взрывом на поверхность выбросило. А дракон еще до того улетел.

Эрика: Так конкурс состоялся? Можно подвести итоги?

Ли (кивает): Вопрос об изначально объявленном спасательстве можно считать закрытым. В смысле, полностью проваленным. Но поскольку и Кэрдан, и Трандуил собственными силами покинули конкурсный полигон, а Леголаса эвакуировала Эрика, то победителем второго полуфинала признается … Кэрдан.

ТРАНДУИЛ (грозно, но едва заметной смешинкой в глазах): Это ведущеский произвол!

Ли: Если вас не устраивает мое решение, можем заново провести конкурс.

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): Пап, не надо!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Я пошутил.

Ли: Вот и славно. (всем) Можете пока отдохнуть в замке, дожидаясь остальных финалистов. (Эрике) Да, беги уже к брату, вижу же, что тебе не терпится.

Эрика (радостно кивает и исчезает)

ЛЕГОЛАС, ТРАНДУИЛ и АРАГОРН (идут в замок)

КЭРДАН (задерживается):  Ли, а правда, почему вы не выплачиваете инвесторам дивиденды?

Ли (вздыхает): Ты не поверишь, но у нас, действительно, бесприбыльное шоу.

КЭРДАН: Неужели проведение конкурсов так дорого стоит?

Ли: Нет. (после паузы) Помнишь, в один из первых дней ОДО, когда ты проходил конкурс в родном измерении чужих, ты кое о чем просил Тирр?

КЭРДАН: Конечно, помню.

Ли: Тирр серьезно относится к подобным просьбам. Пусть не всегда, но часто после завершения конкурса мы как-то вмешиваемся в события конкурсных миров. А это дорого обходится. В том числе и в финансовом плане.

КЭРДАН (вдумчиво): Ааа…

Ли: А иногда вмешиваемся еще до конкурса. Например, конкурс в затопляемом подводном комплексе с октавами. Там ведь совсем не вы должны были тонуть. А эвакуацию местного населения пришлось проводить за средства шоу. (усмехается) Чтобы вы могли спокойно оказаться на их месте.

КЭРДАН (иронично): Бедные инвесторы.

Ли (хмыкает): Пусть еще спасибо говорят, что сейчас я этими вопросами занимаюсь, а не посылаем Тирр на переговоры, как во время ОДО.

 

**_третья  пара_ **

 

Даэрон, Саурон и Эрик появляются в очень туманной местности. За почти непроницаемой белой пеленой едва угадываются какие-то строения и деревья.

 

САУРОН (оглядывается, с претензией): Сыро.

ДАЭРОН (с не меньшей претензией): Полумрак, и почти ничего не видно.

Эрик: Я рад, что вам одинаково не нравится наш конкурсный полигон. Значит, нам удалось хоть в этом смысле поставить вас в примерно равные условия.

САУРОН (пренебрежительно хмыкает): Можно приступать к дуэли?

Эрик: Нет. Суть вашего состязания будет состоять в ловле…

САУРОН: Друг друга?

Эрик: Да, нет же! (машет рукой)  Вот их!

 

Появляются Ангмарец и Берен.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (уважительно): Шеф.

САУРОН (искренне обрадовано): Ну, наконец! Хоть одна неэльфийская морда за последнее время! (критически смотрит на тьму под капюшоном назгула) Хотя,  можно ли считать "мордой" полубесплотного мертвеца - это очень хороший вопрос, но риторический.

АНГМАРЕЦ (Саурону): За вас весь Мордор вкупе с Изенгардом болеет!

БЕРЕН и ДАЭРОН (хмуро смотрят друг на друга)

Эрик (машет рукой неопределенно себе за спину): Я сейчас закину наших гостей ближе к центру руин - у них будет немного форы, а вы (Саурону и Даэрону) можете начинать их ловить. (исчезает с Береном и Ангмарцем)

САУРОН (поворачивается к Даэрону): Ну что, поиграем, менестрель?

ДАЭРОН (пятится)

САУРОН: Или мне для начала поймать тебя? (делает резкое движение навстречу эльфу)

ДАЭРОН (разворачивается и убегает)

САУРОН (гонится за ним)

ДАЭРОН (бежит, куда глаза глядят, вернее - куда не глядят, ибо в тумане видимость чуть дальше метра)

САУРОН (наступает на кого-то, чьи челюсти сжимаются у него на ноге, останавливается, пытается стряхнуть и рассмотреть незваного агрессора, им оказывается большая зубастая мокрица)

МОКРИЦА (поняла, что раскрыла пасть на слишком опасную добычу, быстренько выпускает ногу Саурона, падает в туман и уползает в неизвестном направлении)

САУРОН (потирает укушенную ногу, досадливо): И ведь, скорее всего, ядовитая же тварь! Вон как печет. Нет, что б эльфа укусить!

ДАЭРОН (уже давно скрылся в тумане)

САУРОН (прислушивается, но вокруг слишком много местного шуршания, шелестения и чавканья - вычленить легкую походку эльфа среди такого шума не удается)

СЛИЗНЯК (падает откуда-то сверху на голову Саурону)

САУРОН (психует, срывает с себя тварючку и с силой бросает ее в туман, раздается шмякающий звук удара, озадаченно): Они на меня специально все кидаются? Им темные силы не нравятся или майяры вообще? Вроде по логике таким тварям более полагается эльфов не любить.

КЛЕЩ (вылезает из какой-то щели и вцепляется Саурону во вторую ногу)

САУРОН: ГРррррррррр!!! (лупит силовым ударом по окрестностям)

 

Вокруг раздаются визги, вяки, шмяки и прочие выражения недовольства окружающей флоры и фауны.

 

САУРОН (в пространство, грозно): Если еще какая-то тварь ко мне подползет - всех положу!!!

ТВАРЮЧКИ (восприняли Саурона как глобальную экологическую катастрофу и дружно решили ее ликвидировать)

САУРОН (досадливо): Вот же глупые создания! (начинает отбиваться от обступающей его живности)

 

_там же, чуть дальше_

 

ДАЭРОН (убегая от Саурона, понимает, что под ногами у него не всегда оказывается почва, и пытается ступать как можно легче)

ТВАРЮЧКИ (пытаются осознать, что это такое быстрое по ним пробежало)

ДАЭРОН (чуть не врезается в угол полуразрушенного здания и застывает, решая, прятаться внутри или бежать дальше)

ТВАРЮЧКИ (оживились и поползли к эльфу)

ДАЭРОН (слышит шелест и чавканье ползучих тварей и топотание ножек гигантских насекомых и выбирает в пользу руин)

ТВАРЮЧКИ (разочарованно отстают)

ДАЭРОН (хватается то ли за бывший подоконник, то ли за разлом в стене, подтягивается и забирается внутрь)

 

В руинах тумана не меньше чем снаружи, но еще темнее. Эльф делает несколько шагов и попадает в липкую и достаточно крепкую паутину.

 

ДАЭРОН (со стоном): Эрррруууу…

 

Вопреки ожиданиям Даэрона, по паутине к нему приползет не огромный паук под стать всем местных насекомым, а сотни очень маленьких паучков.

 

ПЕРВЫЙ ПАУЧОК (кусает эльфа)

ДАЭРОН (с трудом, но подавляет желание начать отбрыкиваться и сбрасывать с себя маленьких насекомых)

ПЕРВЫЙ ПАУЧОК (впрыскивает в ранку свой яд)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ПАУЧКИ (терпеливо ждут результата)

ПЕРВЫЙ ПАУЧОК (окочурился от микроскопической капельки эльфийской крови, попавшей в него во время укуса)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ПАУЧКИ (оскорбляются и уползают)

ДАЭРОН (сначала не верит своему счастью, потом начинает медленно выпутываться из паутины, по одной обрывая удерживающие его нити)

 

_в месте начала конкурса_

 

САУРОН (усталый, но довольный, чуть пошатываясь): Ну? Кому еще жить надоело?

ТВАРЮЧКИ (таки пришли к выводу, что от данного стихийного бедствия выгоднее убегать, чем пытаться его побороть)

САУРОН (идет к месту предполагаемой высадки Ангмарца и Берена по горам ошметков слизняков и всяческим панцирям)

 

_в глубине руин_

 

Эрик (появляется на каменном постаменте вместе с назгулом и Береном): Можете начинать убегать! (исчезает)

АНГМАРЕЦ (то ли принюхивается, то ли втягивает призрачным носом воздух): Чую родной запах!

БЕРЕН: Тьфу! Какой-то гадостью воняет!

АНГМАРЕЦ (поворачивается к Берену, тихо, задумчиво):  А если тебя сразу поймать и связать, то Саурону не придется за тобой бегать.

БЕРЕН (отступает): Но-но! Так не по правилам! Я ведущему пожалуюсь!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Сомневаюсь, что он что-то увидит в этом тумане.

БЕРЕН (оглядывается в поисках оружия, хватает какую-то палку и замахивается на Ангмарца)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Вот бескультурь человеческая! Да в Арде даже каждый хоббит знает, что против меня бесполезно выходить, коли ты мужеского полу.

БЕРЕН (целится в корону, но промахивается и задевает только плащ)

 

Неожиданно для обоих палка вспыхивает ярким красноватым светом.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (отлетает с прожженным плащом)

БЕРЕН (от удивления роняет оружие)

 

При ближайшем рассмотрении палка оказывается чем-то вроде лайт-бластера, но весьма странного дизайна. Беда в том, что Ангмарец хоть примерно представляет, что это такое и как им пользоваться, а Берен - нет.

 

БЕРЕН (пытается замахнуться светящимся лучом как мечом, но что-то случайно нажимает, и с противоположного конца появляется второй луч, который едва не отрезает ему руку)

АНГМАРЕЦ (подхватывает выпавшее оружие, со свистящим шепотом): Надо было предыдущее шоу смотреть, балбес!

БЕРЕН (пятится)

АНГМАРЕЦ (поворачивает в руке двойной лазерный меч, тот щелкает и рукоятка распадается на шестилучную звездочку, из каждого конца которой вырывается чуть более короткое светящееся лезвие)

БЕРЕН (воспользовался тем, что назгул возится с оружием и нырнул в туман)

АНГМАРЕЦ (справился с новым видом оружия и на слух гонится за Береном)

БЕРЕН (бежит в тумане, ориентируясь, чтобы не сбиваться с каменного настила в  сырую землю)

АНГМАРЕЦ (скоро теряет его в тумане и возвращается назад, довольно помахивая оружием и переводя его то в режим звездочки, то двойного меча): Ха! Пусть теперь этот эльфячий стихоплет попробует меня поймать! Я и прятаться не буду, сам к нему навстречу пойду!

САУРОН (добирается до места высадки "жертв"): О, Ангма, ты тут? А где Берен?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Сбежал.

САУРОН: А чего ж ты его не удержал? С такой ковырялкой-то? (кивает на меч)

АНГМАРЕЦ: А вы, шеф,  менестреля из списка участников уже вывели?

САУРОН (морщится): Больно шустрые эльфы пошли.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Вот и я о том же.

САУРОН: Берен - не эльф.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Но удирает все равно знатно.

САУРОН (протягивает руку к мечу): Покажи  игрушку. Где взял?

АНГМАРЕЦ (неохотно отдает оружие Саурону): Да тут, под ногами валялась.

САУРОН: Да? Надо будет повнимательнее под ноги смотреть. (начинает экспериментировать с оружием)

АНГМАРЕЦ (предусмотрительно пригибается)

САУРОН (оценил варианты одностороннего, двухстороннего меча и звездочки, потом что-то нажимает в режиме одностороннего меча, светящееся лезвие исчезает, вместо него из рукоятки вырывается длинная извивающаяся плеть, которая рассекает ближайшую стену, обрушивая ее под ноги назгулу)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Шеф, осторожнее!

САУРОН: Да тут, хоббит его разберет, ни одной кнопки нет!  (переключает меч в обычный режим односторонника)

АНГМАРЕЦ (с намеком): Кхм, кхм! (кивает на меч)

САУРОН: Что?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Вообще-то, это я его нашел.

САУРОН: Ну и что?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Да нет, ничего. (язвительно) А Вы опасаетесь, что с Береном без меча не справитесь?

САУРОН (умеренно злобно): Ты мне тут еще поиронизируй, шутник нашелся. Нет, я это проэльфийское несчастье могу и одним пальцем зашибить, но, зная "любовь" ко мне некоторых ведущих, ничуть не удивлюсь, если специально для меня у них тут припасен элемент местной флоры или фауны почище нашего Глаурунга.

АНГМАРЕЦ (показательно покорно): Вы - Темный Властелин, вам виднее.

САУРОН: Разззвоплощу! Кольцо заберу и  развоплощу!

АНГМАРЕЦ (флегматично): Все равно мне в Арде минуты три жить осталось. Там как раз сейчас хоббиты уже внутри Орондуина.

САУРОН: Чем ерничать, лучше бы помог мне Берена найти. Ведь это ты его упустил.

АНГМАРЕЦ: А я уже послал на его поиски.

САУРОН (удивленно): Кого?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Местных слизнячков и прочих гадов.

САУРОН (уязвленно): И они тебя послушались?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Конечно.

САУРОН (мрачно, в сторону): Нет справедливости в этом мире.

 

Вдалеке слышится пение Даэрона.

 

САУРОН: А менестрелю все неймется. Пойти что ли успокоить болезного, чтобы зазря глотку не рвал? (помахивая мечом, отправляется на звук, Ангмарцу) А ты пока разыщи эльфийского прихвостня-зятя.

 

_возле руин, чуть раньше_

 

ДАЭРОН (задумчиво сидит в оконном пролете. С одной стороны, паучки от него, конечно, шарахаются, но прорываться вглубь руин через все уплотняющуюся паутину не очень хочется. С другой стороны, за окном по-прежнему, судя по звукам, полно всяческих недружелюбно настроенных тварей): Можно было бы тут отсидеться, но тогда я для Лютиэн ничего не выиграю. (с тоской смотрит в белесую пелену тумана, начинает тихонько насвистывать печальную мелодию)

 

_в руинах_

 

БЕРЕН (убегает от Ангмарца, спотыкается и со всего размаху падает)

 

Каменные плиты трещат от удара, а, спустя секунду, вместе с человеком проваливаются вниз.

 

БЕРЕН (поднимается и пытается сориентироваться в темноте)

Эрик (появляется с факелом в руке): Что б тебя! И нашел же куда упасть!

БЕРЕН: Будто я специально.

Эрик: Руины пятьсот лет стоят! Иномирных туристов выдерживали! Искателей сокровищ выдерживали! Даже наша команда технической подготовки тут нормально прошла, а потом явился Берен и все разломал!

БЕРЕН: Я НЕ СПЕЦИАЛЬНО!!!

Эрик: Тише. Не ори. Разбудишь.  (идет вглубь неосыпавшегося во время падения Берена коридора)

БЕРЕН: Кого?

Эрик: Призраков.

БЕРЕН: Подумаешь, призраки, я их не боюсь.

Эрик (мрачно): Ну, и зря.

БЕРЕН (настораживается): А что тут за призраки? Типа Аргмарца? Или обычные духи?

Эрик (пренебрежительно хмыкает)

 

От потолка отделяется сгусток клубящейся тьмы  и следует за двумя незваными гостями, держась за гранью света от факела. Постепенно к первому присоединяется еще несколько сгустков.

 

Эрик (останавливается на развилке, вызывает из браслета голографическую карту, но она мигает и сразу же гаснет): Бесы! Связь вырубается. (нажимает несколько кнопок) Эри, нам тут нужен твой опыт по борьбе с подселенцами.

Эрика (появляется, раздраженно): Если ты вызвал меня из-за ерунды…

 

Три сгустка тьмы спускаются вниз, обволакивают каждый свою жертву и всасываются внутрь.

 

Эрика, Эрик и Берн (падают)

БЕРЕН (первым встает и, слегка пошатываясь, уходит в один из коридоров)

Эрика (очень зло): /Я почти десять лет не могла выгнать из своего тела одну заразу, чтобы теперь в меня влезла какая-то посторонняя тьма??!!!/

ТЬМА (немного смущается и пытается захватить контроль над телом)

Эрика: /Ну, уж нет, голубушка! Тут у меня больше опыта!/ (открывает глаза и перемещается на несколько метров, тьма при этом остается на прежнем месте, вылетая из тела)

Эрика (обрадованно): Ага! (бежит к брату, хватает его и перемещается вместе с ним)

ВТОРОЙ СГУСТОК ТЬМЫ (выпадает из Эрика)

Эрика: Бежим!

Эрика и Эрик (бегут обратно, Эрика регулярно переносит себя и брата вперед - насколько хватает света факела)

ТЬМА (гонится за ними)

Эрика (добегает до провала, смотрит наружу, исчезает вместе с братом)

 

_в руинах_

 

Эрика (раздраженно): Ну, и зачем ты туда полез?! В описании мира же ясно сказано…

Эрик (перебивает): Но туда провалился Берен, а я - ведущий и обязан обеспечивать безопасность конкурсантов.

Эрика (спохватывается): Мой конкурс! (строго) Эри, если ты снова сунешься в подземелья, я тебя лично придушу!!!

Эрик: А как же Берен?

Эрика: Позови Тирр. Всяческие призраки - это вполне по ее части! (нажимает кнопки на браслете, исчезает)

 

_возле руин_

 

ДАЭРОН (продолжает тихонько напевать)

ТУМАН (начинает рассеиваться)

ДАЭРОН (замечает связь между пением и влажностью воздуха, поет более воодушевленно)

БЕРЕН (выходит из руин, вооруженный местной разновидностью меча, прячется за одним из выступов)

САУРОН (из центра руин быстрым шагом приближается к эльфу)

ТВАРЮЧКИ (превентивно расползаются во все стороны от Саурона)

ТВАРЮЧКА (заметила Берена, ползет докладывать Ангмарцу)

ДАЭРОН (замечает Саурона, соскакивает с подоконника): Ты уже поймал Берена?

САУРОН: Нет. Решил начать с тебя!

ДАЭРОН: Но это же против правил… (сам себя перебивает) И кому я это говорю? (с тоской смотрит на меч в руке Саурона)

БЕРЕН (выходит из своего укрытия, угрожающе): Дай ему допеть!

ДАЭРОН (очень удивленно смотрит на Берена)

САУРОН (оборачивается, озадачено): Берен? Сам? Ко мне вышел? Да еще и защищает Даэрона?

БЕРЕН (морщится): Ничего, вот он допоет, потом я и его убью.

САУРОН: О, как? С каких это пор ты стал таким ценителем изящных искусств?

БЕРЕН (наступает на Саурона, держа меч в вытянутой руке)

САУРОН (ехидно): Боюсь спрашивать, но ты часом не на меня нападать собрался?

БЕРЕН (стремительно переводит меч в режим плети и атакует Саурона)

САУРОН (активизирует режим двусторонника и ловит-наматывает плеть на один из его концов)

БЕРЕН (резко дергает плеть и обезоруживает Саурона, перехватывая в воздухе  его меч)

САУРОН: Однако… (не заморачиваясь боевыми приемами, просто посылает в сторону Берена силовой удар)

БЕРЕН (почти мгновенно переводит оба меча в режим односторонника, скрещивает перед собой и отбивает магическую атаку Саурона)

САУРОН (падает на землю)

БЕРЕН (метает один меч на манер копья в Саурона и пришпиливает того к земле)

САУРОН (пытается выдернуть меч и подняться)

БЕРЕН (медленно шагая, приближается к Саурону)

САУРОН (с усилием выдергивает из себя меч, пошатываясь, встает): Не хватало, чтобы всякие эльфийские прихвостни… (делает движение рукой, в сторону Берена несется разрастающийся прямо на глазах смерч)

БЕРЕН (легко одной рукой отбивает смерч обратно к Саурону)

САУРОН (едва уворачивается от смерча, удивленно): Это что-то новенькое. (пристально смотрит на Берена)

СМЕРЧ (за спиной Саурона разносит на камушки одно из полуразрушенных зданий)

БЕРЕН: Нееет!!! Ах ты, сволочь!  (кидается на Саурона)

ДАЭРОН (слегка обалдело наблюдает за разворачивающейся на его глазах дуэлью)

САУРОН (умело парирует удары Берена)

БЕРЕН (хотя явно лучше владеет данным конкретным видом оружия, но вынужден отступать под натиском майара, останавливается): Надоело! (отбрасывает меч, скрещивает пальцы сложной фигурой)

 

Саурона отшвыривает к руинам. Он пробивает несколько стен, потом падает, ближайшие развалины осыпаются на него.

 

БЕРЕН (довольно): Так-то лучше! (поднимает меч, идет к Даэрону)

ДАЭРОН (осторожно): Берен, с тобой все в порядке? Я ощущаю в тебе какую-то тьму.

БЕРЕН: Предатель! (взмахивает рукой)

ДАЭРОН (отлетает к ближайшей стене)

ПАУЧКИ (выползают из всех щелей и быстро опутывают руки и ноги эльфа, "привязывая" его к каменной кладке)

БЕРЕН (приставляет светящийся меч к горлу эльфа): Пой!

ДАЭРОН (хмуро): Не буду.

БЕРЕН (нехорошо улыбается, переводит меч в режим плети и несильно стегает эльфа): Я кому сказал!

 

Сзади раздается взрыв, обрушившиеся на Саурона камни разлетаются по окрестностям. Из завала выходит слегка потрепанный, но вполне живой и очень недовольный Саурон.

 

БЕРЕН (досадливо): Вот же живучая, зараза! (оставляет в покое эльфа, бежит к Саурону)

САУРОН (на ходу превращается в волка, прыгает на Берена, целя ему в горло)

БЕРЕН (в последний момент взмывает вверх, вертикально поднимаясь на несколько метров над землей)

 

Берен разводит руки, в Саурона начинает лететь все подряд - выпавшие из руин камни, ветки деревьев и местная живность, не успевшая вовремя сбежать с поля боя.

 

ДАЭРОН (освобождается от удерживающей его паутины и, озираясь на дерущихся, быстро идет вглубь полуразрушенного города)

САУРОН (опять принимает человекоподобный облик, ухитряется развернуть несколько из летящих в него камней в сторону Берена)

БЕРЕН (от одного камня уклоняется, второй весьма существенно задевает его по ноге): Ты заплатишь за порчу этого тела!  (переключает свой меч в новый режим - длинная тонкая нить выстреливает из рукоятки, устремляется к Саурону и опутывает его, связывая по рукам и ногам)

САУРОН (падает)

БЕРЕН (находит в руинах второй меч, подходит с ним к Саурону, задумчиво): Интересно, если тебе голову отрубить, ты, наконец, сдохнешь?

САУРОН: А ты проверь!

БЕРЕН (замахивается, потом останавливается): Хм. Я же забыл, этот ведь тоже певец. (изучающе смотрит на Саурона) Сможешь разогнать остатки тумана?

САУРОН: Что, тоже погода не нравится?

БЕРЕН (недобро): Ну, ты - не эльф, от пары ударов не окочуришься. (опять переводит меч в режим плети и от души охаживает ею Саурона)

АНГМАРЕЦ (выходит из-за руин): Кхм-кхм!

БЕРЕН: Эрррруууу… Да, сколько ж вас здесь? (Саурону, ехидно) Никуда не уходи. (стремительно атакует Ангмарца)

 

_на одной из полуразрушенных башен_

 

Тирр (притаилась за целым участком внешней стены, и едва выглядывая из-за камней, наблюдает за событиями внизу)

Эрик (появляется): Ах, вот ты где?!

Тирр: Шшшш! Тише. Не хватало, чтобы он еще нас заметил.

Эрик: Так и собираешься тут отсиживаться?

Тирр: Я думаю.

Эрик (скептически): Заметно.

Тирр (язвительно): Может у тебя есть светлые мысли, как выковырять этот древний местный призрак из Берена?

Эрик: Ну, Эрика же как-то смогла…

Тирр (перебивает его резким движением хвоста): Эрика ни за какие коврижки не согласилась бы делить с кем-то свое тело. С ней призракам вообще ничего не светит.

Эрик: А я? Погоди, что значит "не согласилась"? Ты думаешь, Берен добровольно впустил в себя эту гадость?

Тирр (кивает): Чтобы полностью уничтожить личность и захватить чужое тело призраку понадобилось бы в лучшем случае несколько часов, а в худшем - дни или даже месяцы. Берен же очнулся почти сразу.

Эрик (неверяще): Ты думаешь…

Тирр (опять перебивает): Я вижу. Призрак пообещал ему помочь убить Даэрона с Сауроном. А Берен думает, что в этом случае он победит в конкурсе и сможет в финале выступать за Лютиэн вместо эльфа. Или вообще протянет ее в финал.

Эрик: Бред! Он должен понимать, что за убийств участника его в любом случае исключат из шоу.

Тирр: Призрак хорошо покопался в его памяти. И подсовывает очень обоснованные идеи. Ведь, если и Саурон, и Даэрон не пройдут в финал, у нас появится вакантное место финалиста, а у Лютиэн больше всего баллов.

Эрик (недоверчиво смотрит на Берена, внизу кромсающего Ангмарца): Он так и собирается потом к своей эльфийке вместе с призраком-подселенцем возвращаться?

Тирр (вздыхает): Они договорились - услуга за услугу. После этого призрак обещал покинуть тело Берена.

Эрик: Думаешь, исполнит обещание?

Тирр (прищурившись, всеми тремя глазами всматривается Берена): Возможно. По крайней мере, пока собирается. Если потом не передумает.

Эрик (чуть замявшись): Прости на слове, но, может, тогда не будем вмешиваться? Вытащим в последний момент эльфа, а остальных пусть убивает?

Тирр (кивает вниз, где от Ангмарца остались только мельчайшие лохмотья балахона): С одним он уже справился.

 

_возле руин_

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (едва заметным почти полностью развоплотившимся облачком улетучивается в сторону Арды)

САУРОН (успел отползти к крайним каменным завалам, но так и не освободился от связывающей его светящейся нити)

БЕРЕН (ласково): Куда? (в несколько шагов догоняет Саурона, язвительно) Спой, птичка, не стыдись.

САУРОН (мрачно и злобно смотрит на Берена)

БЕРЕН (демонстративно помахивая мечом): Или мне сразу идти ловить эльфа? (размахивается и с силой вонзает меч в землю в миллиметре от головы Саурона)

САУРОН (не моргая смотрит на Берена, медленно): В тебе я вижу страх…

БЕРЕН (смеется)

САУРОН (покладисто): Ну, ладно, к Мандосу страх, но тьмы в тебе полно! Как ты таким явишься пред светлые очи своей Тинувиэль?

БЕРЕН: Не твоего ума дело!

ДАЭРОН (нашел гибкую лозу, из обрывков паутины сплел тетиву, из подручных средств соорудил пару стрел и вернулся обратно): Берен!

БЕРЕН (оборачивается на крик)

ДАЭРОН (стреляет ему в плечо)

БЕРЕН (падает)

ДАЭРОН (недоверчиво смотрит на дело рук своих, потом медленно подходит к Саурону и Берену)

БЕРЕН (лежит без сознания)

САУРОН (лежит в паре шагов от него, хмуро наблюдает за эльфом)

ДАЭРОН (останавливается над связанным Сауроном, задумчиво): Надо понимать, что я победил в конкурсе?

САУРОН: С чего ты взял?

ДАЭРОН (демонстративно обводит рукой окрестности с ошметками плаща Ангмарца и лежащими на земле Сауроном и Береном): А у тебя есть другая трактовка данной ситуации?

САУРОН: Задание поймать Ангмарца ты не выполнил.

ДАЭРОН (хмыкает): Берена ты тоже не поймал. (озирается) Ведущие, ау!

 

_на полуразрушенной башне_

 

Эрик: Тирр, а он прав. Объявлять конец полуфинала?

Тирр (решительно): Я поскакала за Лютиэн! (исчезает)

Эрик (удивленно): Зачем? Эй, кошка, что ты надумала?

 

_возле руин_

 

Эрик (появляется)

ДАЭРОН: Конкурс уже закончен?

Эрик (уклончиво): Как тебе сказать…

БЕРЕН (со стоном приходит в себя)

Эрик (опасливо озирается на него и исчезает)

САУРОН (Даэрону, быстро): Развяжи меня!

БЕРЕН (пошатываясь, встает, с усилием вырывает из плеча стрелу, зажимает рукой рану, злобным шепотом): Ну, эльф, я тебе это еще припомню! (оглядывается в поисках выроненных во время падения мечей)

САУРОН (тихо, Даэрону): Решай быстрее, кто из нас сейчас опаснее.

ДАЭРОН (после секундного замешательства, вздыхает): Я об этом пожалею. (освобождает Саурона)

САУРОН: Точно пожалеешь. (вскакивает на ноги)

БЕРЕН (подобрал мечи и со спины атакует Даэрона)

САУРОН (своим фирменным силовым ударом сбивает Берена с ног): Это я здесь Темный Властелин! И я не позволю кому попало…

БЕРЕН (встает, с очень паскудной ухмылочкой): Да? Ошибаешься! _Здесь_ ты никто!!!

Эрик (появляется возле Даэрона, хватает его за руку): Бежим! (вместе исчезают)

 

Почти разогнанный пением Даэрона туман, наконец, достаточно рассасывается, и вниз падают несколько лучей бледно-голубого солнца.

 

БЕРЕН (торжествующе): Ха!!! (сводит руки вместе, между ними зарождается пульсирующий голубоватый шар, из которого на все окружающее начинает растекаться бледное свечение)

 

САУРОН: Тьфу! Развелось тут темных магов. Хоббитов на вас нет. (показательно неторопливо уходит от почти добравшегося до него свечения)

 

Тварючки, жучки и слизнячки, которых касается наколдованное Береном свечение, взрываются как маленькие грязевые бомбочки. А руины, наоборот, будто оживают. Сами собой восстанавливаются разрушенные стены и переходы, одновременно словно обновляясь.

 

ТУЧКА (закрывает просвет)

 

Начинает накапывать мелкий дождик.

 

БЕРЕН (разочарованно): Неееееееет!!! (злобно) Мне нужны эти певцы! Куда ж вы разбежались, гады?! (бежит за ушедшим Сауроном)

 

_в глубине руин_

 

Эрик и Даэрон выпадают из портала прямо посреди руин - на частично осыпавшуюся крышу одного из зданий.

 

Эрик (мрачно): Приплыли. Связь с базой полностью вырубилась, и порталы не работают.

ДАЭРОН: Это плохо?

Эрик: Это очень плохо!

ДАЭРОН: И что ты теперь будешь делать?

Эрик (растеряно): Не знаю. Кошек нет, а без них мы сами отсюда даже эвакуироваться не сможем. Не говоря уже о том, что Берена надо как-то спасать.

ДАЭРОН (пристально смотрит на ведущего)

Эрик: Даже если бы я решил бросить Саурона и Берена, я все равно не знаю, как выбраться из этого мира.

ДАЭРОН: Я не это имел в виду.

Эрик: Вот только не надо мне рассказывать про свою любовь к Гортауэру и Берену. Будто ты сильно расстроишься, если они тут друг друга поубивают.

ДАЭРОН (медленно): Я-то может и нет, но Лютиэн…

Эрик (спохватывается): Лютиэн! Тирр же за ней побежала!

ДАЭРОН: Зачем?

Эрик: Думаю, она с ее помощью надеется вернуть Берена. Рассчитывает, что ее он не будет атаковать.

ДАЭРОН (возмущенно): Вы собираетесь ради Берена рисковать жизнью Лютиэн?!

Эрик: Видимо - да.

ДАЭРОН: Но это абсолютно недопустимо!

Эрик: Я же говорю, что ты его не любишь.

ДАЭРОН (разворачивается и решительно возвращается к месту схватки)

Эрик: Стой! Ну, куда ты пошел? Тебя-то он точно одним пальцем зашибет и не поморщится. (вздыхает) Прав был Дрон - только проблемы от этих эльфов.  (хлопает себя по лбу) Я же совсем забыл! Даэрон, подожди! (бежит за эльфом) Из чего ты сделал ту стрелу, которой поразил Берена?

ДАЭРОН (останавливается): Стрелу? Не помню. Взял первый попавшийся под руку подходящий прут.

Эрик (злится): Так напрягись и вспомни! Это важно.

ДАЭРОН: Почему?

Эрик: Потому! Пока в Берене местный подселенец, его так просто не остановить. А мало ли еще для чего может понадобиться.

ДАЭРОН (старательно вспоминает): Я ее нашел где-то ближе к центру разрушенного города. Там еще были каменные плиты… дорожка такая из них. И руины кругом.

Эрик (язвительно): Тут кругом  руины. И каменные дорожки.

ДАЭРОН: Там провал еще недалеко был. На вид - совсем свежий.

Эрик (обрадованно): Ага!

ДАЭРОН: А рядышком - оградка из заостренных прутьев. Я подумал, что они на стрелы похожи, потому и взял один.

Эрик (непередаваемым тоном): Оградка?

ДАЭРОН: Да. А что?

Эрик: Ничего. Но теперь я понимаю, как два хоббита смогли сокрушить Саурона. С вашим везением, вы ухитритесь войну развязать, выиграть и ничего не заметить.

ДАЭРОН: Да, объясни ты толком, в чем дело?

Эрик: Ни в чем. Мелочи. Сначала Берен совершенно случайно падает и открывает древний запечатанный склеп. Потом ты наугад расстреливаешь восставшее из склепа куском опять же древней печати, удерживающей эту нечисть в своем склепе. Теория антивероятности, млин. (разворачивается и резко уходит к центру руин)

 

_в восстановленной части города_

 

БЕРЕН (изменившийся почти до неузнаваемости планирует в полуметре над землей, в одной руке тащит за собой за волосы сильно избитого Саурона )

САУРОН (мрачно): Положь, где взял.

БЕРЕН: Молчи, презренный! (залетает в одну из башен и начинает спускаться в подвал, но вход оказывается заблокированным) Демоны ада! Сюда не дошло возрождение!  (оборачивается к Саурону) Ничего, мы и так обойдемся.

 

Он залетает в одно из помещений, швыряет Саурона к дальней стенке. От нее поднимаются цепи и, словно живые, устремляются к лодыжкам и запястьям Саурона, распиная его перед Береном.

 

САУРОН (тихо): Какая знакомая диспозиция. Правда, вид немного не с той стороны.

БЕРЕН (слегка рычащим тоном): Чем быстрее ты споешь, тем быстрее и безболезненнее умрешь! Пой!

САУРОН (с интересом смотрит на Берена): Слышь ты, светлый воин и любимец Лютиэн, от тебя там еще хоть какие-то огрызки остались? Или все задавила местная нечисть?!

БЕРЕН (с размаху бьет Саурона по лицу): Молчааать!

САУРОН: Странный какой. Только что ведь петь приказывал. Ладно, молчу, как скажешь.

БЕРЕН: Гггрррр!!!

САУРОН (проникновенным тоном):  Берен, если ты там еще есть, а скажи мне честно, о чем ты думал в моих подземельях, когда орки забрали Финрода и ты понял, что остался один?

БЕРЕН: Тваааарь!!! (с размаху всаживает один из мечей в Саурона)

САУРОН (обвисает на цепях)

БЕРЕН (замахивается, чтобы снести Саурону голову)

БЕРЕН [местная тьма]: Неееееттт. Он нам ещщщеее нужжжжженнн.

БЕРЕН: Я найду второго певца. Его будет проще уговорить.

БЕРЕН [местная тьма]: Оннн ужжжжже ммммог поггггибннннуть. Я нннне ммммоггггу рисссковвватттть.

БЕРЕН (раздраженно): Хорошо. Я найду его. Но когда он споет…

БЕРЕН [местная тьма]: Ммммы убьемммм ихххх обоиххххх.

БЕРЕН (уходит искать Даэрона)

САУРОН (дожидается ухода Берена, перестает прикидываться полудохлой тушкой, пристально и злобно смотрит на цепи)

ЦЕПИ (какое-то время сопротивляются, потом медленно текут-оплавляются под взглядом Саурона)

САУРОН (освобождается, в пространство, злобно): Эй вы, местные злыдни! Вы очень ошиблись, когда попытались напасть на МЕНЯ!!! (спускается вниз к заблокированному входу в подвал, изучает его несколько минут, бормочет себе под нос) Какая-то странная магия. Или не магия? Но точно - странная. А, ну и энт с ней! (отходит на несколько метров,  с четверной попытки силовым ударом сносит преграду и спускается в подвал)

СГУСТКИ ТЬМЫ (вылетают из всех щелей и устремляются к Саурону)

САУРОН: Цып-цып-цып! Идите к папочке!

ПЕРВЫЙ СГУСТОК ТЬМЫ (влетает в Саурона)

ВТОРОЙ СГУСТОК ТЬМЫ (влетает в Саурона)

ТРЕТИЙ СГУСТОК ТЬМЫ (влетает в Саурона)

САУРОН (стоит с очень довольным видом)

СГУСТКИ ТЬМЫ (начинают беспокоиться)

САУРОН: Ну, куда же вы? (делает несколько шагов на встречу тьме, ловит еще два сгустка и проглатывает)

СГУСТКИ ТЬМЫ (в панике разлетаются)

САУРОН (гоняется за тьмой): Вкусняшечки, не убежите!

ОСТАТКИ ТЬМЫ (прячутся в стены)

САУРОН (машет рукой): Ладно, лениво вас оттуда выковыривать. Я и так неплохо подкрепился, а то из-за этого паршивца Берена пришлось кучу сил потратить.

 

_в руинах_

 

Появляется Тирр и Лютиэн.

 

Тирр: Можешь идти к своему суженному-ненаглядному. (исчезает)

ЛЮТИЭН (недовольно кривится от капающего на нее дождика): Что за мерзостная погода? надо ее исправить. (начинает тихонько напевать)

ТУЧИ (непосредственно над эльфийкой рассасываются, образуя небольшой участок чистого неба)

ЛЮТИЭН (улыбается): Так-то лучше.

БЕРЕН (приземляется на одну из ближайших крыш)

БЕРЕН [местная тьма]: Ооо! Ещщще однннна магиччччесссская певицццца. Славнннненнннько. Этттту маллллахолллльнннную девиццццу ммммы быссссстро дллллля насссс ппппеть засссставвввим.

БЕРЕН (мрачно): И не думай. Это Лютиэн!  (замечает идущего по улице Даэрона, пикирует на него с крыши) Попался!

ДАЭРОН (быстро): Я петь не буду!

БЕРЕН: Да? Предпочитаешь, чтобы я заставил Тинэ?

ДАЭРОН: Ты ничего ей не сделаешь.

БЕРЕН: Ты так уверен?

ДАЭРОН (шокировано): Берен, как ты можешь? Это же Лютиэн!

БЕРЕН: А мне теперь все равно. Выбирай, или ты сейчас споешь и разгонишь эти трижды проклятые тучи, а потом я тебя убью. Или я тебя сразу убью и возьмусь за Тинувиэль.

ДАЭРОН (обреченно): Ладно. Что хоть петь-то?

БЕРЕН: Я-то откуда знаю?  Это вы - мастера магического пения. Мне надо, чтобы тучи с небосклона убрались.

ДАЭРОН (начинает петь нечто эльфийское и очень грустное)

ДОЖДЬ (пускается еще сильнее)

БЕРЕН (встряхивает Даэрона и для профилактики швыряет в ближайшую станочку): Что ты делаешь? Саботаж?

ДАЭРОН (раздражает): Глупый человек! Если тучи всю свою воду выльют, то сами рассосутся.

БЕРЕН (с сомнением): Да? Тогда продолжай.

ДАЭРОН (поет)

ДОДЖЬ (идет все сильнее и сильнее)

НЕБО (начинает постепенно светлеть)

 

_на другом конце руин_

 

САУРОН (замечает небесные перипетии): Ну уж нет, я не позволю! Сначала надо мной издеваться, а потом на эльфийском пении возродиться?! Фиг вам! (начинает петь на мордорском и быстрым шагом идет на голос Даэрона)

 

_почти в центре руин_

 

БЕРЕН (слышит голос Саурона): Я же говорил, надо было его сразу убить!

БЕРЕН [местная тьма]: Нннне отввввлекайсссяяя!

ДАЭРОН (удивленно, Берену): Ты с кем говоришь?

БЕРЕН: Пой! Не смолкай!

ДАЭРОН (пожимает плечами, продолжает)

 

Но теперь тучи не только не рассеиваются, но становятся все чернее и чернее, зависая над разрушенным городом непроницаемой темной пеленой.

 

БЕРЕН (хватает Даэрона за горло, поднимает над землей): Почему не выходит?

ДАЭРОН (хрипит): Отпусти! Я не виноват!

БЕРЕН (роняет Даэрона): Объясни!

ДАЭРОН (потирает горло, чуть хрипло): Даже если не задаваться вопросом, чья магия пения сильнее - моя или Саурона, но он-то поет искренне, а я - по принуждению. (разводит руками) Можешь меня убить, но в таких условиях я Саурона никогда не перепою.

БЕРЕН (задумывается): Искренне… (озаренно) Лютиэн! (слегка картинно хватается за сердце и падает на камни)

ДАЭРОН (склоняется над ним): Что случилось?

ЛЮТИЭН (выходит из-за руин, замечает остальных, Даэрону): Прочь от него, предатель! (бежит к Берену и склоняется над ним, отталкивает Даэрона, гневно) Что ты с ним сделал?

ДАЭРОН (возмущенно): Я сделал?!

БЕРЕН (приоткрывает глаза, слабым голосом): Любимая…

ЛЮТИЭН (обнимает его): Милый, все в порядке. Я с тобой.

БЕРЕН (так же слабо): Ты слышишь голос Саурона? Он меня убивает… Останови его… Я хочу видеть небо…

ДАЭРОН: Нет! Не верь ему! Посмотри, неужели ты не видишь в нем тьму?!

ЛЮТИЭН (в ярости):  Я вижу тьму в тебе!!! Прочь от нас, презренный предатель! (начинает петь)

 

Ее голос - гневный чистый и звонкий - далеко разносится над разрушенным городом.

 

Эрик (выглядывает из переулка и жестом манит к себе Даэрона)

ДАЭРОН (незаметно уходит, шепотом): Ведущий, что ты…

Эрик (прикладывает палец к губам): Тссс! (едва слышно) Поверь, мне даже неудобно тебе такое предлагать, но не хотел бы ты спеть с Сауроном?

ДАЭРОН: Чтоооо?!

Эрик: Да тише ты! Эта ваша дориатская супер-певица сейчас все тучки на корню изничтожит, и восстанут древние владыки этого города. Помимо того, что лично для нас это весьма опасно, так они по характеру не намного лучше вашего Саурона вместе с Мелькором взятых. Подумай, чем этот бедный мир провинился, что мы разбудим в нем древнее зло?

ДАЭРОН (шепотом): Я понимаю. Но петь с Сауроном?!

Эрик: Не будь таким занудой! Ведь ради благого дела.

ДАЭРОН (жалобно): Но я мордорского не знаю.

Эрик: Велика беда. Гортауэр прекрасно владеет эльфийским.

ДАЭРОН: Нууу… Ээээ… Ладно. (совершенно несчастным тоном) Эру, до чего я докатился?

 

Тучи и прочие атмосферные явления совсем запутались, что им делать. Но после нескольких вихрей таки стали бледнеть и рассасываться.

 

САУРОН (выходит на площадь к Лютиэн и Берену)

ЛЮТИЭН (торжествующе глядя на Саурона, начинает последний куплет своей песни)

Эрик (выталкивает вперед Берена): Саушка, я тут для тебя подпевку нашел. Только одна беда, он мордорского не знает.

САУРОН (быстро перестраивается):

Жалкое подобье первых замыслов Творца,

Что ты можешь сделать для желанного конца?

Песню Сотворения уже не изменить:

Слишком далеко и слишком страшно вьется нить.

Вижу: потеряете вы все, что вам дано!

Бремя горькой памяти - по силам ли оно?

Силой в этом мире обладает только тот,

Кто оковы рабства без сомнения порвет.

Люди - лишь прислуга ими проклятых господ,

Жалкая пародия на подлинный народ!

Игры в свет и тьму таким, как вы, не по плечу!

Я же волен сделать с вами все, что захочу...  (с) Финрод-Зонг

ДАЭРОН (присоединяется с совершенно несчастным видом):

Вижу: потеряете вы все, что вам дано!

Бремя горькой памяти - по силам ли оно?

ЛЮТИЭН (в ужасе): Даэрон, что ты делаешь?!!! Ты же эльф!

ДАЭРОН: Прости. (продолжает петь вместе с Сауроном)

ЛЮТИЭН (плачет): Как… как ты мог?!!!

ТУЧИ (опять затягивают все небо)

ТУМАН (возвращается в свои исконные владения)

БЕРЕН (вскакивает в ярости): Ну, сколько можно? Вы надо мной издеваетесь, да? Ведь каждый раз не хватало совсем чуть-чуть!!! Но я отомщу!!! Вы за все заплатите!!! (угрожающе поднимает руки)

Эрик (из-за угла стреляет в Берена из лука Даэрона еще одним прутком, выдернутым из той самой оградки)

БЕРЕН (падает)

ЛЮТИЭН (бросается к нему, в истерике, непонимающе): Вы все тут что, с ума посходили?

 

Появляются Тирр и Эрика.

 

Тирр: Эри, быстрее, пока оно ранено!

Эрика (прыгает к Берену и исчезает вместе с ним, появляясь на другом конце площади и исчезая снова)

ЛЮТИЭН: Куда???!!! (бежит вслед за Эрикой)

 

Во время очередного перемещения тьма выпадает из Берена.

 

Эрика: Тирр, забирай!

Тирр (исчезает вместе в Береном)

Эрика (подхватывает Лютиэн и исчезает вместе с ней)

САУРОН: И куда всех унесло? И что теперь с конкурсом?

Эрик (пожимает плечами): Видимо, закончился.

САУРОН: А кто победил?

Эрик: Поскольку Ангмарец выбыл раньше, чем мы вынесли Берена, то, формально, Даэрон.

САУРОН: Чтоооо??!!

ДАЭРОН (удивленно): Что?

САУРОН: Но Даэрон не поймал Ангмарца.

Эрик: Ты Берена тоже. (хмыкает) Скорее, это он тебя поймал по ходу дела.

САУРОН (вздыхает): Ну, что ж, придется внести коррективы в ваш список финалистов. (кидается на Даэрона)

Эрик: Дар, лови. (бросает эльфу  еще один прут из той самой оградки)

ДАЭРОН (вонзает острый штырь в Саурона)

САУРОН (складывается пополам и оседает на камни): Ммморгот… Что ж так больно-то, а? От какой-то простой железки…

Эрик: А не надо было так много местных представителей тьмы жрать. (исчезает вместе с Даэроном)

САУРОН (с усилием вырывает из себя прут): Надо понимать, меня здесь бросили? И до Арды теперь добираться самостоятельно? Интересно, как?

 

Рядом с ним появляется светящееся окно стандартного портала.

 

САУРОН (слегка недоверчиво на него косится): Ладно уж. Хуже не будет. Я думаю. (входит в портал)

 

**_первая пара_ **

****

Посреди заснеженного поля появляются Финрод, Галадриэль и Мриярр.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (в пространство): Добрые ведущие.

Мриярр: А вы сомневались?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: В твоем коварстве? Нисколько.

Мриярр (довольно жмурится)

ФИНРОД (оглядывается): И в чем будет состоять конкурс?

Мриярр (неопределенно машет хвостом куда-то вперед): Там есть вход в подземный ледник, а в его самой нижней точке находится портал. Кто первым в портал прошел, тот в финал и вышел.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (самую малость язвительно): Миленько.

ФИНРОД (стряхивая с волос активно налипающие снежинки): Это вы специально, да? Снег, ледник, подземелье? Там, небось, еще и лабиринт есть?

Мриярр: Обязательно! Как же без него? И да - специально. Еще вопросы?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: И со спасателями у вас как всегда какие-то накладки?

Мриярр (зубасто ухмыляется): В этом конкурсе я для вас и ведущая, и спасатель в одном лице.

ФИНРОД (точно копирую предыдущие интонации сестры): Прелестно.

Мриярр (нехотя): Ну, еще Тирр типа страхует сразу все три пары. И Ли, когда с бухгалтерией закончит - будет приглядывать. Но на их помощь особо не надейтесь. У вас технически самый простой конкурс. Поэтому Тирр с Ли, если и будут вмешиваться, то скорее, на других двух полигонах.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (сдувает снежинку, летящую ей прямо в лицо): Мы все поняли.

Мриярр Но чтобы конкурс не оказался для вас слишком легким…

ФИНРОД (перебивает, с сарказмом): Куда уж легче?

Мриярр (продолжает): … мы пригласили гостей.

 

Появляются Тингол и Мелиан.

 

ТИНГОЛ (высокомерно всем кивает)

МЕЛИАН (Глэд и Финроду): Рада снова вас видеть

Мриярр: А меня, значит, нет?

ТИНГОЛ: Слишком много чести для тебя, кошка.

Мриярр (в пространство): Вот за что люблю некоторых престарелых эльфов, так за их снобизм.

ТИНГОЛ: Чтоооо??!!!

Мриярр (Финроду и Глэд): Можете начинать конкурс, а дориатцы будут вам вредить или помогать - в меру своих сил и пристрастий. (исчезает вместе с дориатцами)

ФИНРОД (со странным выражением смотрит  на летящий ему в лицо снег)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает и идет вперед, в указанном кошкой направлении)

ФИНРОД (догоняет сестру): У меня плохое предчувствие.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: У меня тоже. Но что мы можем сделать?

ФИНРОД: Например, отказаться от участия в шоу.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Сейчас? На полуфинале?

ФИНРОД: Но я же знаю, что ты все это затеяла из-за меня. Поверь, оно того не стоит. Все равно, мы рано или поздно будем вместе в Валиноре. Эта победа и этот приз ничего не изменят.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перебивает, тихо, но решительно): Нет, изменят. Пусть не события, но их последствия. (после паузы) Я не так уж о многом жалею и не многое хотела бы изменить, но…

ФИНРОД (тоже перебивает): Глэд, ты тогда ничего не могла сделать!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Да, я была слишком занята собственной жизнью и даже не попыталась.

ФИНРОД: Ты не знала.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Лютиэн смогла прийти в крепость Саурона, а у нее не было даже кольца.

ФИНРОД (машет рукой): Поступай как знаешь. Но я не жалуюсь на судьбу. В Арде все было и будет так, как должно было быть.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Но мы сейчас не в Арде и можем что-то изменить. И я не собираюсь терять эту возможность.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Финрод и Галадриэль упорно пробираются сквозь все усиливающуюся метель.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (останавливает): Подожди! Я что-то слышу. (машет рукой в сторону, почти перпендикулярную направлению, в котором по кошачьему указанию должен находиться ледник)

ФИНРОД (неуверенно): Но Мриярр сказала, что нам надо идти в другую сторону. Может, это какие-то местные звуки, не имеющие отношения к конкурсу?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (укоризненно): Фин!

ФИНРОД: Молчу, молчу, совсем не спорю.

 

Эльфы разворачиваются и идут на звук. Скоро они находят маленького щенка лайки, который, с каждым шагом проваливаясь в снег выше ушек, упорно пытается брести вперед.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (берет на руки заснеженный комок): И откуда ты здесь такой взялся?

ЩЕНОК (устало-обрадованно): Тяффф!

ФИНРОД: Вряд ли такой малыш мог добраться сюда сам.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (кивает): И это или очередная пакость от ведущих, или где-то здесь поблизости есть местные поселения.

ФИНРОД: Попытаемся найти хозяев щенка или  не будем отвлекаться от конкурса?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво): Поскольку там, откуда мы пришли, мы никого не видели, то, если собираемся найти его хозяев, надо двигаться вперед.

ФИНРОД: Спорное рассуждение. Тем более, так мы еще дальше уйдем от ледника.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (строго): Финрод-Фелагунд, определитесь, вы желаете проходить полуфинал или нет? (прищуривается) Не ты ли совсем недавно пытался убедить меня вообще отказаться от участия в шоу?

ФИНРОД (мрачно): Я просто не люблю снег.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я уверена, ведущие это учли.

ЩЕНОК (требовательно): Тяффф!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (со смешком): Вот видишь, он меня поддерживает.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Вдалеке слышится шум мотора и крики "Олень! Олень!"

 

ФИНРОД (кричит в пространство): Не вы щенка потеряли?

 

Из-за почти сплошной снежной пелены выезжает снегоход, с которого соскакивает девочка-эскимоска.

 

ЭСКИМОСКА: Олень!

ЩЕНОК (вырывается из рук эльфийки и радостно бросается в девчушке, но с головой проваливается в сугроб)

ЭСКИМОСКА (достает щенка, отряхивает и прижимает к себе): Олень, Оленюшка, ты нашелся?!

ФИНРОД (с вежливым удивлением): Его зовут "олень"?

ЭСКИМОСКА (кивает): Да. А как вы его нашли? (спохватывается) Ой! А вы кто? Да вы же совсем раздетые! Замерзните!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Нам не холодно. По крайней мере, не очень. А как ты умудрилась его потерять?

ЭСКИМОСКА: Я ехала к папе, а Олень в сумке сидел. Наверное, или вытряхнуло на какой кочке, или сам вылез, балбес любопытный. А я не сразу спохватилась, что его нет. Садитесь, я вас к отцу отвезу.

ФИНРОД: Мы вообще-то спешим.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подхватывает): У нас дела.

ЭСКИМОСКА (скептически): В таком легком прикиде посреди метели? (решительно) Так, давайте сначала к папе, там мы вас нагреем, одежду подберем, а потом я подвезу, куда вы там спешите. Хотя, я не уверена, что он троих вытянет. (с сомнением смотрит на снегоход)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: За это можешь не волноваться.

 

Эльфы усаживаются на снегоход позади девчушки, и она уверенно ведет его сквозь метель.

 

ФИНРОД (заинтересовано): А как ты ориентируешься, куда ехать?

ЭСКИМОСКА (стучит по одному из табло): Тут электронная карта.

 

Скоро все подъезжают к большому, но вполне обычному на вид чуму.

 

ЭСКИМОСКА (откидывает полог, радостно): Папа, я уже приехала!

 

Ей на встречу из-за сложной компьютерно-коммуникационной системы встает очень высокий и полный, но удивительно грациозно для своей комплекции двигающийся эскимос средних лет.

 

ЭСКИМОС: Доча, почему так долго? Я уже начал волноваться. Зачем ты возвращалась и такими кругами ездила? (замечает эльфов) Охх…

ФИНРОД (за спиной эскимоса на одном из мониторов видит нечто, удивительно напоминающее схему ледника)

ЭСКИМОС (стремительно бросается обратно и нажатием нескольких клавиш вырубает все мониторы)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (ехидно): Интересно-интересно…

ЭСКИМОСКА: Папа, что это у тебя? (удивленно оглядывается) А когда это новую аппаратуру завезли? И зачем ты все выключил? (подозрительно) Чем ты занимаешься? Ты же не согласился сотрудничать с теми типами из Америки?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Нет, скорее всего, твой отец подрабатывает на ведущих нашего шоу.

ЭСКИМОС (смущается): Доченька, ничего противозаконного. Тут просто проходит какая-то теле-игра. И меня попросили всего пару суток поработать на мониторинге. Зато они пообещали потом все оборудование в подарок оставить! А знаешь какие здесь образцы?! Я про половину из них в последних журналах читал, что только разработки начались, а тут - вот, все оно у меня. И бесплатно! Разве я мог отказаться?

ЭСКИМОСКА (укоризненно смотрит на отца): А эту игру точно проводят не американцы? (поясняет эльфам) По молодости отец хакерством в Москве промышлял. И потом от ФСБ на историческую родину сбежал. Им тут слишком холодно за ним гонятся. (гордо) А здесь он у нас лучший метеоролог! Его все уважают.

ФИНРОД: Не знаю, кто такие американцы, но ведущие нашего шоу к ним точно никакого отношения не имеют.

ЭСКИМОС (дочери, чуть обижено): За кого ты вообще меня держишь? Я же проверял - ни на одном из приборов нет иностранной маркировки. И вообще, интерфейс у них русский. Правда - переводной, но с какого языка - я так и не понял.

ЭСКИМОСКА: Да? А какой производитель указан?

ЭСКИМОС (смущается): Никакого.

ЭСКИМОСКА (подозрительно смотрит на эльфов)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пожимает плечами)

ЭСКИМОС (спохватывается, эльфам): Ох, вам же нельзя тут быть! (начинает ненавязчиво подталкивать эльфов к выходу)

ЭСКИМОСКА (возмущенно): Ты же вот так их в метель не выпихнешь?!

ЩЕНОК (поддерживающее): Тяффф!

ЭСКИМОС (отводит глаза): Но они добровольно согласились участвовать в шоу. Знали, на что идут.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (направляется к выходу, девушке): Не переживай. Все в порядке. Но нам, действительно, лучше уйти.

ЭСКИМОСКА (решительно): Нет, не в порядке! (бежит вслед за эльфами)

ЭСКИМОС: Доча, стой!

ЭСКИМОСКА (заводит снегоход): Присаживайтесь, я вас хоть до входа в ледник подброшу. Вам же туда надо?

ФИНРОД (кивает)

ЭСКИМОСКА (извиняющимся тоном): А на папу не обижайтесь, пожалуйста. Он как новый технический прибамбас видит - совсем перестает себя контролировать. Ну, как ребенок, право.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается): У всех свои слабости.

ЩЕНОК (в последний момент впрыгивает на снегоход и умудряется втиснуться между хозяйкой и эльфийкой)

ЭСКИМОСКА: Олень, фу! Тебя тут еще не хватало!

ЩЕНОК (намертво вцепляется зубами в подол девушки и смотрит на нее преданными глазами, типа "отцепишь только через мой труп")

ЭСКИМОСКА: Олень, ты не олень - а сплошное бедствие!

ФИНРОД: Поехали!

ЭСКИМОСКА (включает двигатель и едет к леднику)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Фин, ты успел рассмотреть карту ледника?/

ФИНРОД: /А то ж!/

 

_возле расселины-входа в ледник_

 

Эльфы слезают со снегохода и направляются к пещере.

 

ФИНРОД (девочке): Спасибо за помощь.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: И не надо из-за нас ругаться с отцом.

 

Сверху раздается взрыв, и с горного склона катится лавина.

 

ЭСКИМОСКА (в ужасе застывает)

ЩЕНОК (быстро юркает вглубь пещеры, ухитряясь проскользнуть между ног эльфийки)

ФИНРОД (сестре): Назад! (бросается на помощь девчушке, но не успевает с ней добежать до ледника)

 

Лавина накрывает эльфа с девочкой и засыпает вход в пещеру. Галадриэль успевает отбежать. А лавина, завалив вход в пещеру останавливается как раз у ее ног.

 

ЩЕНОК (откуда-то из темноты, вопросительно): Тяф?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Фин, как ты там?/

ФИНРОД (слегка удивленно): /Живой. И даже практически не пострадал. Но тут почти нечем дышать/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Сейчас/ (подходит к снежному завалу и осторожно касается его рукой с кольцом)

МЕЛИАН (появляется с двумя мощными фонарями, вручает их Галадриэль): Извини. Тингол совсем голову потерял. (исчезает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (автоматически берет фонари): Мел… (но та уже исчезла)

ФИНРОД: /Глед?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Уже иду/

ФИНРОД: /Если ты собираешься растапливать снег, постарайся как-нибудь, чтобы мы не слишком намокли/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (иронично): /Тебе прям подавай освобождение из снежного завала со всеми удобствами?/

_в технической палатке на краю ледника_

 

МЕЛИАН: Как ты можешь?! Ведь Финрод был твоим другом.

ТИНГОЛ: Да, но сейчас он с сестрой основные конкуренты нашей девочки.

МЕЛИАН: Почему сразу они? Есть еще Корабелл, тот молодой принц из Лихолесья. Сам Гортауэр, наконец.

ТИНГОЛ: Если выиграет Гортауэр, он выберет воплощение в иной мир, а Лютиэн достанется приз с трехсотлетним порталом. Ты же сама хотела иметь возможность подольше пообщаться с дочкой.

МЕЛИАН: Да, но…

ТИНГОЛ: А Финрод или Галадриэль заберут этот приз, и нам ничего не достанется.

МЕЛИАН (хмурится): Погоди, если выиграет темный майар, то Даэрон вообще не попадет в финал. И о каких призах для Лютиэн тогда можно говорить?

ТИНГОЛ: Я верю в менестреля.

МЕЛИАН: Ты всегда слишком на него полагался.

ТИНГОЛ: А ты поддерживала этого смертного. И что вышло?

МЕЛИАН: Давай не будем начинать этот старый спор.

ТИНГОЛ: Ты сама стала говорить, что не веришь в победу Даэрона. А он всегда много делал для Лютиэн.

МЕЛИАН (не согласилась, но просто не хочет спорить): Хорошо, допустим, Даэрон обыграет майара, но, все равно или Фин, или Глэд выйдут в финал и выберут этот приз с трехсотлетним порталом. Я очень сомневаюсь, что, обыграв Саурона, у менестреля останутся силы на достойное выступление в финале.

ТИНГОЛ: Вот именно! Поэтому я и хочу сделать все возможное, чтобы наша дочь получила тот приз, что понравился ей с самого начала.

МЕЛИАН: Но как?! Что бы мы не предпринимали, исход этого финала заранее предрешен. И какая разница, кто победит - Глэд или Фин? А если ты рассчитываешь, что я буду просить Глэд отдать приз моей дочери, то зря. После всего, что было, я просто не посмею, как бы я не хотела хоть на несколько столетий удержать возле себя Лютиэн.

ТИНГОЛ (вздыхает): Ты иногда не видишь таких очевидных вещей.

МЕЛИАН (подозрительно смотрит на мужа)

ТИНГОЛ: Если они оба будут вынуждены воспользоваться услугами спасателей, то выбудут из шоу и никто из них не попадет в финал.

МЕЛИАН (в ужасе): Элу, что ты такое говоришь?!

ТИНГОЛ: Я всего лишь защищаю интересы нашей дочери.

МЕЛИАН (укоризнено): Как всегда. И как всегда заходишь слишком далеко.

ТИНГОЛ: В этот раз я не навязываю ей свое мнение, а иду за ее желаниями. Ты же сама меня упрекала, что я к ней н прислушиваюсь. Вот я и исправляюсь.

МЕЛИАН (складывает руки на груди): Я отказываюсь я этом участвовать!

ТИНГОЛ: Подумай о своей дочери!

МЕЛИАН (активизирует временный браслет ведущего и исчезает)

ТИНГОЛ (ей вслед): Как хочешь. Тогда я сам все сделаю.

 

_в леднике_

 

Галадриэль аккуратно растапливает снег, который тонкой струйкой вытекает из-под завала и дальше устремляется по пещерам и провалам вниз ледника. Когда под Финродом и девочкой почти весь снег растаял, они вместе с провалившимся снежным донышком падают в совсем мелкую лужу. Финрод в падении успевает сгруппироваться, поймать девочку и приземлиться на ноги, держа ее в руках.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не намок, братец?

ФИНРОД: Ничуть. Молодец, сестренка!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А что с ребенком?

ФИНРОД: Сознание потеряла. Сейчас очнется.

ЩЕНОК (вылезает из-за ледяной скалы, требовательно): Гафф?!

ЭСКИМОСКА (приходит в себя): Ой, а что случилась? Я помню, как на меня лавина летела…

ФИНРОД: Мы почти успели убежать, нас совсем немного снегом засыпало.

ЭСКИМОСКА (озирается, смотрит на огромный снежный завал за их спиной): Ох, а как  же мы выберемся? (неуверенно) Папа, наверное, заметил лавину на своих приборах и позовет помощь. Но пока они приедут, пока нас откопают… (еле сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать)

ФИНРОД (сестре): Действительно, это ведь нам можно сразу к выходу пробираться, а ее надо бы домой вернуть.

ЭСКИМОСКА: К какому выходу?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с сомнением смотрит на засыпавшую вход гору снега): Знаешь, я думаю, разумнее и безопаснее будет взять ее с нами. А потом, после завершения конкурса попросить ведущих закинуть домой.

ФИНРОД: Так наш выход тоже еще искать надо. И там могут быть другие неприятности от ведущих. (вздыхает) И от Тингола, видимо

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (хитро улыбается): Ну, с поисками _нашего_ выхода проблем не должно быть. (кивает на уже подмерзающий ручеек) Вода лучше всего находит самую нижнюю точку. Нам осталось только пройти по следу замерзшего ручейка.

ФИНРОД: У меня сестра не просто красавица, а редкостного ума красавица!

ЭСКИМОСКА: Какой выход? Какая вода? Откуда она здесь взялась? И откуда у нас фонари?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (наставительным тоном): Будешь много знать - рано постареешь.

ЭСКИМОСКА (обиженно): Вечно все взрослые из полной ерунды страшные тайны делают.

 

Все вместе отправляются по следам замерзшего ручейка. Но не успевают они пройти и сотни метров, как щенок, кто-то учуяв, с лаем уносится в боковую галерею.

 

ЭСКИМОСКА: Олень, стой! Куда же ты?! (гонится за ним, бежит в боковую галерею, где скрылся щенок)

ФИНРОД: Подожди! Там может быть опасно! (пытается поймать девочку)

ЭСКИМОСКА (поскальзывается на льду и катится кубарем)

ФИНРОД (бежит следом)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подсвечивает  фонариком вперед, видит большой провал): Фин, осторожнее!

ФИНРОД (замечает провал, понимает, что не успеет затормозить до него, разгоняется, набирает скорость, на ходу подхватывает девочку и перепрыгивает на противоположную сторону ледяной расщелины, но при этом роняет фонарик в пропасть)

ЭСКИМОСКА (запоздало): Аааай! Ой! (расстроено) Олееень!

ЩЕНОК (с самого края этой стороны провала): Тяффф!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (щенку): Ах ты, несчастье наше!

ЭСКИМОСКА: Неправда! Он счастливый и везучий! (простительным тоном с умоляющими глазками) Достань его, пожалуйста.

ФИНРОД (быстро): Глэд, не вздумай!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пожимает плечами): Все равно мне к вам прыгать, не велика морока еще щенка туда же закинуть.

ФИНРОД: Зачем? Выход же должен быть с той стороны. Ручеек воды туда потек.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (осторожно спускается к провалу, рассудительно): Вам там негде разбежаться, а с места ты обратно не перепрыгнешь.

ФИНРОД (опускает девочку на лед, подальше от края ущелья): Подожди! А вдруг с этой стороны совсем нет выхода? Так хоть ты конкурс пройдешь, а нас потом ведущие эвакуируют.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Да? А пока вы будете ждать ведущих, Тингол опять учинит какое-то вредительство? Ну, уж нет! Лови! (бросает Финроду свой фонарик и наклоняется к щенку)

ЩЕНОК (доверчиво идет в руки в эльфийке)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: И это – лови! (быстро подхватывает щенка и, пока тот не сообразил, что его ждет, перебрасывает его на ту сторону провала )

ЭСКИМОСКА (с ужасом): Ай! Олень!

ФИНРОД (ухитряется поймать зверька за шкирку, увернувшись от растопыренных лап )

ЩЕНОК (слегка нервно): Ав-в-аф-ф… Тяффф

ЭСКИМОСКА: Оленюшочечка, маленький мой, испугался? Не понравилось летать?

ФИНРОД (вручает щенка девочке)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (разбегается и перепрыгивает через провал)

ЩЕНОК (на эльфийку, возмущенно): Гавв!!! Гафф!!!

ФИНРОД (щенку): Ах ты… Олень! Рога обломаю!

ЩЕНОК (вырывается у девочки  убегает вперед)

ЭСКИМОСКА: Олень, стой! Куда же ты?! (гонится за ним)

ФИНРОД (обреченно): Де жа вю.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (успевает схватить девочку за плечо): Подожди, а то опять куда-то свалишься.

ЭСКИМОСКА: Но ведь Олень убежал! Он сам тут пропадет! Ему надо помочь!

ФИНРОД: По моемому, он-то как раз неплохо обходится и без посторонней помощи, чего нельзя сказать о тебе.

ЭСКИМОСКА (обиженно насупливается): Подумаешь, один раз поскользнулась. С кем не бывает? (озаренно) И потом, Олень, наверное, чувствует выход! К нему и бежит. Он нас выведет!

ФИНРОД (тихо, мрачно): Тингола он чувствует, а не выход.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (девочке): С чего ты взяла, что он знает, где выход?

ЭСКИМОСКА (как само собой разумеющееся): Он же собака! Быстрее! А то не догоним!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (непререкаемо): Никуда мы бежать не будем!

ЭСКИМОСКА: Ах так?! Вот вам! (начинает усиленно прыгать на ледяном полу  галереи, после третьего прыжка появляются первые трещины)

ФИНРОД: Что ты делаешь? Перестань!

ЭСКИМОСКА: Ааа! Буду! Прыгать! Буду прыгать! Пока вы не согласитесь найти Оленя!

ФИНРОД: /Это только человеческие дети такие невыносимые или маленькие эльфята тоже?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Будто ты сам не помнишь?/

ФИНРОД (смущается): /Ну, по дворцам Нарготронда малыши как-то не бегали. А если мне и случалось бывать в домах у подданных, у которых были маленькие дети, то…/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перебивается): /То в присутствии Короля они вели себя совершенно иначе?/

ФИНРОД: /В целом - да. Но ты так и не ответила/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Эльфийские дети кажутся более послушными и почтительными/

ФИНЕРОД: /Только кажутся?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Боюсь, что да/

 

Лед, наконец не выдерживает прыгающую девочку, и она с треском проваливается.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (успевает поймать девочку за руку, но проваливается следом)

ФИНРОД (падает на самый край растрескавшегося льда и ловит сестру за ноги)

ФОНАРИК (улетает вглубь провала)

ЭСКИМОСКА (раскаянно): Ой, извините, кажется, я вам и второй фонарик потеряла.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Пустяки.

ЭСКИМОСКА (подозрительно): Кстати, а где вы их вообще взяли?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: У входа в пещеру лежали. Погоди, не отвлекай меня. (поднимает свободную руку - которой к счастью оказывается та, на которой кольцо - последнее начинает бледно светиться, разгораясь все ярче и ярче)

ЭСКИМОСКА: Ух ты! А что это такое? Кольцо с лампочкой и батарейкой?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Типа того.

ЭСКИМОСКА (подозрительно): А вы точно не американские шпионы?

ФИНРОД: Нет, честное слово.

ЭСКИМОСКА (рассуждает): Хотя, с другой стороны, в часах тоже батарейка совсем маленькая, а кольцо - большое. Такая вполне могла в него уместиться.

ФИНРОД: Сестрица, ты там долго еще осматриваться будешь?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Еще скажи, что тебе меня держать тяжело.

ФИНРОД: Да, нет, нисколечко. Но тут подо мной лед весьма подозрительно потрескивает.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (замечает небольшую пещеру-ответвление в одной из стен центрального глубокого провала, девочке): Смотри. Сейчас я тебя туда подкину, а ты - прыгай.

ЭСКИМОСКА: Ой, я боюсь! Там темно!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ничего страшного. Темнота не кусается.

ЭСКИМОСКА: Вам легко говорить, у вас колечко с лампочкой.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (начинает раскачиваться): Фин, помоги.

ФИНРОД: /Глэд, ты уверена?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Мы же в леднике. Кругом вода. В случае чего я подстрахую/

ФИНРОД: /Тогда почему сразу кольцом не воспользоваться?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Понимаешь, мы сами нашли этого ребенка и в наш конкурс впутали, а вдруг в их мире вообще нет магии? Что она потом будет думать всю оставшуюся жизнь, если увидит, как я подчиняю воду?/

ФИНРОД (немного грустно): /Мифических эльфов искать?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Нет уж. Хватит с нас хоббитов/

ФИНРОД: /А в мою бытность и люди в эльфийские леса за чудесами ломились. Что, к концу времен это уже только хоббитов интересовало?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /В третьей эпохе люди слишком увлеклись собственными делами, да и порядком насмотрелись на чудеса от истари. А их магия им куда понятнее и ближе/

ЭСКИМОСКА (намертво вцепляется в руку эльфийки): Ааааа!!! Я боюсь!!! Я не отпущу!!!!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Тогда, Фин, придется тебе/

ФИНРОД: /Ох, не нравится мне это, сестренка/ (на очередном витке раскачивания отпускает эльфийку, и та вместе с визжащей девочкой летит к углублению в стене провала)

 

Буквально за секунду до этого Галадриэль что-то решает, протягивает руку с кольцом вниз и из глубин ледника поднимается струя-фонтан холодной воды, которая всего на десяток метров не достает до расщелины, куда летят эльфийка с девочкой.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (ухитряется перевернуться в полете и вместе с эскимоской падает в цель, но ударяется головой об один из ледяных выступов и теряет сознание)

 

Трещит лед на верхней галерее, и Финрод проваливается вниз. Как только Галадриэль потеряла сознание, фонтан начинает стремительно уменьшаться, но Финрод успевает упасть в него и вместе с водой опускается на дно провала.

 

ФИНРОД: /Охх! Как же холодно. Глэд, ты в порядке? (встревоженно) Глэд?!/

ЭСКИМОСКА (тормошит бессознательную эльфийку): Очнись! Ну, очнись, пожалуйста! Я больше не буду! Мы даже Оленя не будем искать - пусть бегает тут, пока не замерзнет! Только очнись!

 

_в это же время, в другой части ледника_

 

ТИНГОЛ (смотрит на монитор): Прекрасно. Оба конкурента Лютиэн за шаг до выбывания!

МЕЛИАН (появляется сзади, заглядывает в монитор из-за его плеча, укоризненно): Что ты опять натворил?!

ТИНГОЛ (возмущенно): Я?! Они все сами!

ЩЕНОК (выползает из узкой щели между плитами льда и с рычанием кидается на Тингола)

ТИНГОЛ: Что за… (отмахивается от мелкого собака)

ЩЕНОК (целится зубами в руку Тингола, но вцепляется в браслет ведущего)

 

В браслете что-то коротит, сыплются искры, Тингол вместе со щенком исчезает в ярких радужных переливах.

 

МЕЛИАН (растерянно): Тин, куда ты? (слегка потерянно озирается) Ведущие? Мриярр? (хватается за браслет и выясняет, что он не работает) Пресветлые Валар! Кошка же говорила, что наши браслеты связаны. И если тинголов сломался, то и мой не работает. (бежит к монитору и ищет ближайший проход к Финроду и Галадриэль)

 

_в это же время в операторской_

 

Тирр (появляется, бормочет себе под нос): Лютиэн… Я чувствую, там нужна Лютиэн. (озирается, принюхивается)  Не поняла. Мри? Ее-то хвост тут зачем носило? (зовет) Лиии? (всматривается энергетическим зрением) Да куда ж то все подевались? (исчезает)

 

Кошка появляется перед незаметной серой дверкой со скромной табличкой "финансовый директор шоу".

 

Тирр (пару секунд ковыряется хвостом в замке, дверь открывается)

 

На столе валяется записка. "Убежала на работу. На первую. Или на вторую. Скоро буду. Ли"

 

Тирр (мрачно): А тут она типа не работает? (исчезает, опять возвращается в операторскую, принюхивается к следу Мриярр) И почему все ЧП всегда строем ходят? Нет, чтобы поодиночке. Интересно, что опаснее - свихнувшийся Берен или Мриярр в Арде в неположенное время? (после секундного размышления) Ладно, там в крайнем случае Берен зашибет Саурона или Даэрона, но первого - зашибить трудно, а второй - исторически не ключевая личность. А вот Мри в конце третьей эпохи - это караул. (исчезает)

 

_Арда, Ородруин_

 

Фродо, Сэм и Горлум как раз собираются топить колечко.

 

Мриярр (хищно притаилась за одним из скальных выступов и плотоядно наблюдает за хоббитами)

Тирр (появляется): И что ты тут делаешь?

Мриярр (вздрагивает): А тебя каким нечистым… (после паузы, язвительно) Ну, конечно, чтобы Тирр пропустила такое событие!

Тирр (косится на как раз танцующего с Горлумом над лавой Фродо): Мриярр, а что _ты_ тут забыла? И вообще, какого шефанго тебя унесло из конкурса в операторскую?

Мриярр (уклончиво): Да так… Некоторые вероятности линий будущего смотрела.

Тирр (вдумчиво): Ага. А как же твой конкурс? Ты ж там еще и спасателем подрабатываешь? Не забыла?

Мриярр (отмахивается хвостом): Ну, что может случится с четырьмя эльфами в обычном пустом леднике? Там же нет ни местных злодеев, ни даже Саурона.

ГОРЛУМ (вместе с кольцом падает в лаву)

Мриярр (настораживается)

Тирр: И не думай!

Мриярр: Зануда! И жадина! Собака на сене!

Тирр: А на "собаку" я могу и обидеться.

Мриярр (радостно): Да?! Так я тебя еще и бульдогом обзову!

Тирр (вздыхает): Ты невыносима.

Мриярр: Ты тоже.

ГОРЛУМ (благополучно тонет с колечком)

Мриярр (обиженно): И ведь ты же знаешь, что мы не можем дважды возвращаться в одно и то же время и место.

Тирр (ехидно): Знаю. Поэтому и проконтролировала. (исчезает)

Мриярр (вздыхает): Эххх, зазря такой артефакт угробили. Хххоббиттты!!! (тоже исчезает)

 

_на конкурсном полигоне_

 

ФИНРОД (выныривает из ледяной воды и плывет к скалам, но они слишком отвесные и высокие - выбраться ему не удается, с надеждой): /Глед?/ (прислушивается, слышит стенания девочки, кричит) Что там у вас случилось?

ЭСКИМОСКА (радостно) Ой! Ты жив? Ты не разбился? (подозрительно) А как у тебя это вышло?

ФИНРОД (нетерпеливо): Тут вода. Что с Галадриэль?

ЭСКИМОСКА: Не знаю. Она головой об скалу ударилась. И не шевелится. Но пульс вроде бы есть - я проверяла. А колечко с лампочкой потухло.

ФИНРОД: Эрууу… И куда смотрят ведущие? Ладно, кошка, но Тингол? Мелиан? (зовет) /Мел! Мелиан!/

ЭСКИМОСКА: Ты сможешь сюда подняться?

ФИНРОД (плавая в холодной воде, понимает, что начинает замерзать): Н-н-не думаю. Хотя… (вздыхает, тихо) Плохой план, но лучшего мы не дождемся. (громко) Ты можешь снять кольцо с пальца  Глэд и кинуть его мне?

ЭСКИМОСКА (неуверенно): Наверное, могу. А зачем?

ФИНРОД: Долго рассказывать! Снимай и кидай!

ЭСКИМОСКА (упрямо): Не буду! Я должна знать, что и зачем я делаю.

ФИНРОД: О, Эру. Пока я буду объяснять, что и зачем - я быстрее утону в этом жидком льду!

ЭСКИМОСКА: А вдруг вы - американские шпионы и у вас там секретный передатчик в кольце… или бомба?! И ты тут сейчас все взорвешь, чтобы нанести непоправимый ущерб экологии нашего края?!

ФИНРОД (испытывает острое желание постучаться головой о скалы): Нет там никакой бомбы!  (с усилием) Там… ты права, там передатчик, но он всего лишь вызывает спасателей с базы нашего шоу. А ты как думала? Что мы тут совсем без страховки участвуем?

ЭСКИМОСКА (с сомнением): Передатчик типа GPRS?

ФИНРОД: Откуда я знаю?! Я же участник шоу, а не сотрудник команды технического обеспечения!

ЭСКИМОСКА (медленно): Ну, ладно. (возится, снимая кольцо) А как тут лампочка включается?

ФИНРОД: Никак! То есть, не важно!

ЭСКИМОСКА: Как это - неважно? А как же ты его поймаешь в полной темноте? (ощупывает кольцо) Скажи, где  включение подсветки - я найду!

ФИНРОД (почти с отчаяньем): О, техническое дитя, если ты включишь лампочку, то заряда батарейки может не хватить на сигнал на базу!

ЭСКИМОСКА (озабочено): Но как же ты его поймаешь в кромешной тьме?

ФИНРОД: На звук! Когда оно в воду упадет, я услышу плеск и быстро подхвачу.

ЭСКИМОСКА: А успеешь?

ФИНРОД (яростно): ДАА!!!

ЭСКИМОСКА: Ну, ладно. (бросает кольцо)

ФИНРОД (окоченевшими руками с трудом ловит кольцо)

 

_в операторской_

 

Ли (крайне хмуро щелкает клавишами перед монитором)

Мриярр (появляется): О, Ли, ты уже вернулась?

Ли (зловещим тоном): Как видишь.

Мриярр: На моем полигоне ведь ничего страшного не случилось?

Ли (раздраженно, в пространство):  Тииииииррр!

Тирр (появляется, недовольно): Ли, у тебя что-то срочное? Вечно ты меня по пустякам дергаешь, а там, между прочим, Берен как раз…

Ли (перебивает): Межпространственный призрак Тингола с недоразвитым млекопитающим вам подойдет в качестве серьезного?!

Тирр и Мриярр (хором): Чтооо?

Ли (обвинительно тыкает пальцем в монитор): Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что это за мерцающая эльфийская проекция с собакой?

Мриярр (нервно хихикает): "Собакой"?

Тирр (Мриярр): Дообзывалась?

Мриярр (фыркает): Вот уж не думала, что ты веришь в дурные приметы.

Тирр: А ты считаешь это совпадением, да? Между прочим, мне еще бабушка говорила, что никогда нельзя на другого рурра говорить…

Ли (перебивает): Кошки! Вы в своем уме? Хотите чтобы к нам межпространственный контроль нагрянул? А ну быстро брысь ликвидировать щеночно-тинголовую аномалию!

Тирр: Но у меня ЧП на конкурсе!

Мриярр: И у меня тоже!

Ли: Вы издеваетесь?

Тирр и Мриярр (синхронно вздыхают и исчезают)

 

_в леднике_

 

МЕЛИАН (спешит к Галадриэль на помощь): /Фин, как вы там?/

ФИНРОД (с облегчением): /Мелиан, ты отозвалась! Там Глэд…/

МЕЛИАН (перебивает): /Я знаю, но у меня ведущеский браслет перестал работать, а по этому лабиринту я никак не могу до вас добраться!/

ФИНРОД (вздыхает): /Понятно/

МЕЛИАН (встревоженно): /Галадриэль уже очнулась?/

ФИНРОД: /Пока - нет/

МЕЛИАН /Я могу чем-то …/

ФИНРОД: (перебивает): /Не думаю. Разве что доберешься до них быстрее меня или можешь подсказать, как с помощью Неньи управлять водой/

МЕЛИАН (вздыхает): /Увы/

ФИНРОД (надевает кольцо, совсем не уверено): По идее, это не должно быть слишком сложно. И я не раз видел, как им пользовалась Глэд… (пытается с помощью кольца вызвать фонтан воды - ничего не получается)

ЭСКИМОСКА (кричит сверху): Как ты там? Поймал кольцо?

ФИНРОД: Да.

ЭСКИМОСКА: Уже вызвал помощь?

ФИНРОД: Как раз в процессе. Не отвлекай.

ЭСКИМОСКА: Быстрее! Тут темно и страшно!

ФИНРОД (снова старается справиться с кольцом - опять безрезультатно, задумчиво): Может проще будет лед растопить? (подплывает к одной из ледяных стенок ущелья и прикасается к ней кольцом)

 

Первые несколько секунд ничего не происходит, а потом лед начинает стремительно таять.

 

ФИНРОД (недоверчиво): Получилось?

 

Процесс таяния льда нарастает в геометрической прогрессии и распространяется по всему подножию ледника.

 

ФИНРОД: Упс. Кажется, я немного переборщил.

 

Вода начинает стремительно подниматься, и Финрод вместе с ней.

 

ЭСКИМОСКА (слышит шум воды): Что там происходит?

 

Вода доходит почти до бокового ответвления. Финрод хватается за край льдины, подтягивается и оказывается в проходе на несколько секунд раньше водяного потока.

 

ФИНРОД (подхватывает на руки бесчувственную Галадриэль): Бежим!

ЭСКИМОСКА: Куда? Зачем? (до ее ног добирается первая волна воды) Ааа!!! (припускает вперед, даже обгоняя эльфа)

 

_в операторской_

 

Появляются Тирр, Мриярр, Тингол и щенок. Последний висит на хвосте Мриярр, намертво вцепившись в него чуть повыше кисточки. Предпоследний продолжает ругаться с Тирр.

 

ТИНГОЛ: … а еще моральный ущерб!

Тирр (быстро): Я - на полигон к Эрику. (исчезает)

Мриярр (с рычанием): Снимите это с моего хвоста, или я за себя не отвечаю!!!

Ли (с опаской смотрит на собака): Мрияррушка, может, э-э-э… к Финроду обратиться? У него неплохо получалось с этим Оленем.

Мриярр: Пфрррррррр!!!

ТИНГОЛ (потрясает забинтованной рукой): Эй! Ау! Меня покусала бешенная собака, а потом поцарапала сумасшедшая кошка! Кто-нибудь собирается с этим что-нибудь делать?

Ли и Мриярр (хором): Нет!

Ли (кошке, решительно): Я с тебя собаку снимать не буду!

Мриярр: Рррр!!! Тогда я сама от него избавлюсь! По кусочкам!

Ли (укоризненно): Мри, не будь такой кровожадной. Сходи к эльфам!

Мриярр: Рррр!!! (исчезает вместе со щенком)

ТИНГОЛ: Я всегда знал, что людям нельзя доверять! А уж трехгалазым монстрам - и подавно! Все вы пособники Моргота!

Ли (слегка офигевает): Что?

ТИНГОЛ (вдохновенно): Недаром у вас Саурон дошел аж до полуфинала. Это все козни и поиски Врага! (патетично) Как я раньше этого не понял? Трехгалые кошки - типичное порождение тьмы Мордора!

Ли (в пространство, мрачно): Второй раз на шоу средиземцам приходит в голову эта ересь.

ТИНГОЛ (продолжает): Дрон и Дарки - вообще вылитые его слуги. А все остальные - подлые сообщники!

Ли (покорно): Хорошо, мы служим Мелькору. Доволен?

ТИНГОЛ (отскакивает): Чтооооо?!! (пытается схватиться за отсутствующий меч) Немедленно верни мне Мелиан! Или… Или… Или я задушу тебя голыми руками!

Ли (вздыхает): О, Эру. Не полуфинал, а сплошной бардак. Мало мне инвесторов на голову было? (делает шаг назад и уходит в открывшийся за ее спиной портал)

ТИНГОЛ (прыгает следом)

 

_перед Гестбилдом_

 

Скучающие Леголас, Трандуил, Арагорн и Кэрдан ожидают других участников. Арагорн попеременно пытается то ли рассказывать гондорские анекдоты, то ли выпытывать у Трандуила секрет приготовления лихолесского красного. Леголас сидит рядом и задумчиво грызет травинку. Кэрдан меланхолично швыряет меленькие камушки в сторону Гэстбилда, изучая какого размера камня и какой скорости полета достаточно, чтобы замок начал перестраиваться.

 

После очередного броска замок перестраивается из авантюринового в янтарный.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: Кэр, перестань, а? Мне тут и так все уши заболтали, а тут еще и непрекращающееся строительство в виде пейзажа.

АРАГОРН: Кто заболтал? Я заболтал?! Я вас, Ваше Величество, развлечь пытался!

КЭРДАН: Трэн, не преувеличивай. Он всего лишь третий раз перестраивается.

ТРАНДУИЛ (загибает пальцы): Коралловый, нефритовый, авантюриновый и янтарный. Четыре!

КЭРДАН: Но коралловый уже стоял. Ты его строительства не видел.

АРАГОРН (поднимает небольшой, откатившийся во время перестройки камушек, который прямо у него в руках превращается из угловатого коричневого отсвечивающего золотыми искрами кусочка в обтекаемую каплю застывшей смолы)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что-то с остальных конкурсов слишком долго никто не возвращается.

АРАГОРН: Копуши! У нас даже ЧП было, и то мы уже здесь.

КЭРДАН: В разных мирах время течет с разной скоростью.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Знаю.

КЭРДАН: Вот и не переживай понапрасну.

 

Появляется свечение портала.

 

АРАГОРН: Легки на помине!

Ли (выскакивает из портала)

ТИНГОЛ (с очень недобрым выражением лица гонится за ней)

Ли (прячется за Кэрдана)

ТИНГОЛ: Придушу!

ТРАНДУИЛ (не вставая с травы, выгибает бровь)

ЛЕГОЛАС (почти копирует жест отца)

АРАГОРН (вскакивает): Эй, что произошло?

КЭРДАН (вопросительно): Тингол?

ТИНГОЛ (обвиняюще тычет пальцем в Ли): Она созналась, что служит Морготу!

КЭРДАН (умеренно скептически): Да?

Ли (язвительно): Ага, а Тирр с Мриярр изготовили в лабораториях Саурона.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Но это же неправда!

ТИНГОЛ: Молодой эльф, ты еще не умеешь отличать лжи от правды. Но ты, Кэрдан, как ты мог позволить себя так обмануть?!

 

Появляется Тирр с Береном.

 

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): А вот и Сауроновское творение - легко на помине.

Ли (шарахается от Берена)

Тирр: Не дергайся. С ним все уже в порядке.

БЕРЕН (слегка пошатывается и держится за голову): Что со мной случилось? Я ничего не помню… Конкурс… Подземелье… А где туман?

 

Появляется Эрика с Лютиэн.

 

ТИНГОЛ: Доченька! И ты здесь? Я думал, ты дома. (хмурится одновременно на Ли, Тирр и Эрику)

ЛЮТИЭН (немного истерично): Берен!!! (бросается к нему) Любимый, ты жив?!

БЕРЕН (неуверенно): Да, кажется. А откуда ты тут взялась?

ЛЮТИЭН (опешивает): Как это, откуда? Я пела для тебя, а потом… (всхлипывает) Ты что, ничего не помнишь?

ТИНГОЛ (прыгает к Эрике, заламывает ей руки за спину, Ли и Тирр): Или вы немедленно отправляете меня с женой и дочерью домой, или я придушу это Морготово отродье!

Ли (качает головой): Нашел кого выбрать в заложники.

Эрик (вместе с Даэроном появляется за спинами остальных и атакует Тингола тонким длинным прутом, захваченным с полигона)

ЛЮТИЭН (гневно): Даэрон, предатель! (кидается на него)

ДАЭРОН (отскакивает)

ТИНГОЛ (падает)

ЛЮТИЭН: Папа!!!

Эрика (смотрит вдаль и перемещается на другую сторону поля)

Ли (хватается за голову)

Тирр (на всех): Ррррррррррр!!!

АРАГОРН (гондорским рыком): МАААЛЧААТЬ!!!

ВСЕ (застывают)

АРАГОРН (нормальным тоном): Извините. Но, кажется, это начало заходить слишком далеко.

КЭРДАН:  Спасибо. (присаживается возле Тингола) Люти, не стоит волноваться, тут всего лишь царапина. (в сторону ведущих, с нажимом) Никто ничего никому не хочет объяснить?

Ли (вздыхает): Во-первых, Тингол, во время взрыва для завала полуфиналистов ты чуть не убил совершенно постороннего и случайно оказавшегося на конкурсном полигоне ребенка. Это раз. В том что на тебя напал ручной зверек этой девочки, обвиняй в первую очередь себя - это два. Насколько мне известно, никто из ведущих шоу ни разу не встречался с Мелькором, и в наших спонсорах он не числится. Это три. (мрачно) Надеюсь с этой стороны вопросы исчерпаны?

ТИНГОЛ (хмуро косится на ведущую): Допустим. А где моя жена?

Ли (пожимает плечами): На конкурсе, где же ей еще быть? (язвительно) Она-то никого не взрывала, и как следствие - ее никто и не кусал. (поворачивается к Лютиэн) К тебе только один вопрос, ты продолжаешь участие в шоу?

ЛЮТИЭН: Конечно!

Ли: Тогда мне глубоко все равно, что ты думаешь по поводу Даэрона и Эрика. И ничего объяснять я не собираюсь! Если хочешь, можешь расспросить Саурона. Вдруг он расскажет.

ЛЮТИЭН (фыркает)

БЕРЕН: Хоть я ничего и не помню, но так нечестно. Пусть предательство Даэрона - не новость, но если против моей любимой что-то имеет ведущий - это нарушение правил шоу

Тирр (умиленно): Ой, смотрите, кто голос подал.

ЛЮТИЭН: Любимый, мне он ничего не сделал. Он напал на тебя!

Эрик (быстро): Официально и торжественно клянусь, что до конца шоу на десять метров не подойду к Берену и даже не посмотрю в его сторону. Тебя это устроит?

Ли: А я за этим прослежу.

ЛЮТИЭН (нехотя соглашается)

Ли (быстро): Тирр, тогда отправь гостей по домам.

Тирр (исчезает вместе с Тинголом, Лютиэн, Береном, Агарогном и Трандуилом)

Ли (тоже исчезает под шумок)

Эрика (возвращается с противоположного конца поля)

ДАЭРОН (с потерянно-мрачным видом уходит в Гэстбилд)

 

Перед замком остаются только Кэрдан, Леголас и Эрика.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (Эрике): Может хоть ты объяснишь, что там на конкурсе случилось?

Эрика (отмахивается): Очередное ЧП, которое начал Берен. (злобно) Ну, пусть только он еще появится на шоу! Я ему покажу! Я за своего брата на дракона не побоялась пойти! А уж этому…

КЭРДАН (перебивает): Спокойнее, спокойнее. Ты же ведущая. Держи себя в руках.

ЛЕГОЛАС (подозрительно): А Берен сам по себе в ЧП вляпался? Или там и Саурон немного поспособствовал?

Эрика (хлопает себя по лбу): Саурон! Мы ж его на полигоне забыли (исчезает)

 

_в леднике, чуть раньше_

 

Финрод, несущий Галадриэль, и девочка не очень успешно убегают от воды.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (благодаря холодной воде и лечащим усилиям Финрода приходит в себя): Фин… Где… Как…

ФИНРОД (останавливается, нежно): Сестренка. (сжимает ее руку рукой с кольцом)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (после секундной паузы): О, Фин, что же ты натворил?

ЭСКИМОСКА (начинает тонуть)

ФИНРОД: Я испугался, что могу потерять тебя.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (немного грустно): Какое знакомое чувство.

ФИНРОД: Прости.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Придется тебе еще чуток за меня поволноваться. Но надо же как-то исправлять ту экологическую катастрофу, которую ты тут чуть не натворил. (забирает у брата кольцо и легко спрыгивает с его рук в холодную воду)

ФИНРОД: Что ты задумала?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не переживай, это почти не опасно.

ФИНРОД: Почти?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Уж точно куда безопаснее похода на Гортауэра с горсткой смельчаков.

ФИНРОД (вздыхает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (разбегается, насколько это можно в достающей выше пояса воде, и ласточкой прыгает в заполненный водой провал)

ФИНРОД (с интонациями мантры): Она знает, что делает. Точно - знает. Должна знать. (одной рукой ловит и поднимает над водой почти захлебнувшуюся эскимоску)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (стремительно погружается вниз, вода вокруг нее освещается бледным светом и стремительно замерзает)

ФИНРОД (едва успевает выбросить девочку на ближайший ледяной выступ и выпрыгнуть сам)

ЭСКИМОСКА (неверяще смотрит на лед под ногами): Как это? Только что же еще вода была. Я до сих пор все мокрая. (жалобно) Так не бывает.

ФИНРОД (с тревогой оглядывается на уже едва заметный отсвет в глубине закрытого льдом провала): А что она будет делать потом? Как она выберется сквозь весь этот лед?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (доплывает почти до самого низа, вода схватывается льдом уже буквально в нескольких сантиметрах за ее спиной)

 

В самой нижней точке ледника, как и обещала Мриярр, тускло мерцает портал.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (ныряет в портал)

ЛЕД (замерзает окончательно)

 

_на верхней галерее_

 

Мриярр (появляется, злобно-несчастным тоном): Снимите это с меня!

ЭСКИМОСКА (радостно): Олень! Ты живой! (бежит к щенку, осознает, _что_ она перед собой видит, тормозит) Ой, говорящая трехглазая кошка!

ФИНРОД (вздыхает, подходит к Мриярр, легко отцепляет от ее хвоста щенка и вручает девочке, кошке, устало): Скажи, что с Глэд все в порядке.

Мриярр (с сожалением): Хотелось бы нервы тебе потрепать, но - да, она прошла в портал, выиграла конкурс и будет участвовать в финале. Доволен?

ФИНРОД: Мне бы хватило и первого факта.

Мриярр (девочке): Не переживай, маленькая, тебя засыпало снегом перед входом в ледник, и все это - всего лишь горячечный бред от нехватки кислорода. Ну, подумай сама, разве может огромный ледник сначала почти полностью растаять за считанные минуты, а потом так же быстро застыть обратно? Но не бойся, тебя совсем скоро откопают.

ЭСКМОСКА (заморочено кивает)

Мриярр (исчезает вместе с девочкой, появляется спустя несколько минут, Финроду): А теперь пошли за Мелиан, и назад - в шоу.

 

_в другой галерее_

 

МЕЛИАН (стоит по колено замороженная во льду, задумчиво изучает собственные ноги, потом без видимых усилий достает одну ногу, затем вторую)

 

Появляются Мриярр и Финрод.

 

Мриярр (умиленно): Вот что значит майа. И никакие льды вам не помеха.

МЕЛИАН (смотрит на спокойного Финрода): Конкурс уже закончен?

Мриярр: Да.

 

Все исчезают.

 

**_возле Гестбилда_ **

 

Появляются участники полуфинала и ведущие в полном составе. Саурон шибко злой и мрачный. Даэрон несчастно-потерянный.

 

Ли: Поздравляю наших финалистов: Галадриэль, Кэрдана и Даэрона. /Тирр, отправь Гортауэра домой по-быстрому, пока он тут буянить не начал/

Мриярр (остальным ведущим, язвительно): В финалистах одни эльфы! Кто бы сомневался? Не боитесь, что за вас всерьез возьмется комитет по видовой и расовой дискриминации?

Ли (ухмыляется): У меня там дружеские связи в орочьем департаменте. А все случаи эльфийского засилья поручают расследовать именно им.

Тирр (исчезает вместе с Сауроном)

Мриярр (подскакивает от неожиданности): Куда?! А я?! А попрощаться?! А утешительный приз?!

Ли: Вот только недовольного темного маяра нам тут для полного счастья и не хватало. Пусть катится в свою Арду.

Мриярр: Ааааа!!! Так там же сейчас как раз его колечко уничтожат!!!

Ли (Эрикам): Держите ее!

Мриярр (исчезает)

Эрик (озабочено): Думаешь, успеет?

Ли (прикидывает время на глаз): По идее, не должна. Тирр Гортауэра вернула как раз, когда кольцо уже летело в лаву.

КЭРДАН: А если успеет?

Тирр (появляется)

Ли: Все в порядке?

Тирр: Вроде да. (замечает отсутствие Мриярр) А племяшка туда же поскакала?

Эрика: Она сильно обиделась, что ей не дали попрощаться с Сауроном.

Тирр и Ли (синхронно вздыхают)

КЭРДАН (требовательно и озабоченно): Что она может сделать? Она ведь не изменит исход Войны Кольца?

Тирр (уклончиво): Мри вообще-то очень талантливая девочка, особенно когда ради разнообразия думает о ком-то, кроме себя. Но помешать уничтожению кольца она уже в принципе не сможет.

КЭРДАН (неуверенно): Так все в порядке?

Мриярр (появляется с непроницаемой мордой)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (грозно): Что ты сделала с Сауроном?

Мриярр (ухмыляется)

Ли (смотрит на Тирр)

Тирр (сдвигает плечами): Мри?

Мриярр (выдает заковыристый жест хвостом)

Ли (почти уверенно): Никому не под силу изменить историю Арды.

Мриярр (деловито): Так мы продолжаем шоу, или кого-то чересчур волнуют мои личные дела?

Эрик (с некоторым усилием возвращается к конкурсной действительности): Все… эээ… финалисты могут пригласить одного или двоих гостей

Эрика: А еще в финале будут участвовать телезрители. (ехидно улыбается) Можете заранее готовиться. Морально.

ДАЭРОН: Я бы хотел видеть Лютиэн.

Эрика (кивает): Ну, конечно, ты ведь за нее выступаешь. (исчезает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Тогда Финрода можно пока в Арду не отправлять?

Эрик (кивает): Кого-то еще позовешь?

 

Появляется Эрика и Лютиэн в обнимку с Береном. Эрик честно отходит в сторону.

 

Эрика (смотрит на остальных ведущих, виновато разводит руками)

ДАЭРОН (пытается скрыть свое недовольство)

ЛЮТИЭН (всем обворожительно улыбается): Я так рада, что вернулась! Вы тут без меня не скучали?

Тирр (сухо): Даэрон, второй гость от тебя?

ДАЭРОН (теряется): Нууу… Пусть будет Тингол.

ЛЮТИЭН: Ты это специально мне на зло, да?! Как всегда хочешь мне какую-то гадость сделать?! (ведущим) Поскольку выход в финал для меня уже выиграли, то дальше я сама поучаствую, ладно? И второго гостя тоже сама выберу.

Мриярр: Нет уж. Ты свое право на участие уже потеряла. Если Даэрон хочет выступать за тебя - это его дело, но ты в шоу больше не участвуешь!

ЛЮТИЭН: Злая ты! (оборачивается к остальным ведущим) Но вы же видите, как он надо мной издевается! Так нельзя!

Эрика (тихо): Это еще вопрос, кто над кем издевается.

Ли (холодно): Лютиэн-Тинувиэль, у тебя два выбора. Или ты участвуешь в финале как зритель-болельщик Даэрона, или мы отправляем тебя обратно в Арду и пригласим только на оглашение окончательных результатов шоу.

ЛЮТИЭН (обиженно замолкает)

Эрик: Даэрон, извини, но Тингола мы пригласить не можем. (разводит руками) Сам понимаешь.

ДАЭРОН:  Тогда мне все равно.

Мриярр: Так от него же и так уже двое приперлись. Лю и Берен.

Эрик: Ну, знаешь ли. Считать Берена гостем Даэрона - это уже слишком!

БЕРЕН: Вот именно!

Мриярр: Тогда на каком основании здесь присутствует Берен?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Раз он уже тут, то пусть считается моим вторым гостем.

ЛЮТИЭН, БЕРЕН и ДАЭРОН (одинаково благодарно смотрят на Владычицу)

Тирр (вопросительно): Кэрдан?

КЭРДАН (с полуулыбкой): Ну, какой же это будет финал без Леголаса? Если не участником, то хоть гостем.

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает)

Тирр: И второй гость?

КЭРДАН: Мне все равно. Давайте, на выбор ведущих?

Эрика и Эрик (почти хором): Мы побежали за телезрителями.

Мриярр (участникам): А вы пока то ли отдыхайте, то ли готовьтесь к финалу.

 

**_в операторской_ **

 

Ли (созывает всех ведущих): У нас ЧП.

Эрика (тихо): Кто бы сомневался.

Ли (мрачно косится на Эрику): Исчезла Мриярр. Совсем.

Эрик (оживляется): Так это не ЧП, это щщщастье!

Тирр: Любишь ты мою племяшку.

Эрик: Это у нас взаимное.

Ли (продолжает): И исчезла она не с пустыми лапами, а с главным призом!

Эрик: Упс.

Тирр (тихо): Еще хороший вопрос, когда она его прихватила - сейчас или когда в Арду по моему следу моталась.

Эрика: Надо ее разыскать!

Тирр (фыркает)

Ли (качает головой): Уж проще попытаться замену приза организовать.

Эрик: Или вообще ограничиться двумя. А за третье место пусть что-нибудь утешительное получат.

Ли: Я подумаю.


	10. Chapter 10

**_перед Гестбилдом_ **

 

Собрались все финалисты (Кэрдан, Галадриэль и Даэрон) и приглашенные ими участники (Лютиэн, Берен, Финрод и Леголас). Появляется Тирр и Эрики.

 

Эрика (официально): Приветствую всех на финале шоу!

Тирр: И сразу парочка орг-вопросов.

Эрик: Во-первых, Даэрон, ты уверен, что выступаешь за Лютиэн и ради нее? И сам не будешь претендовать на приз?

ДАЭРОН (кивает): Уверен.

Эрика: Второй вопрос. Даэрон и Берен, вы оба хотите, чтобы победила Лютиэн?

ДАЭРОН и БЕРЕН (мрачно переглядываются)

БЕРЕН: Конечно.

ДАЭРОН: Да.

Тирр (язвительно): Какое редкостное единодушие.

Эрика: Тогда у меня к вам деловое предложение. Финалисткой будет считаться Лютиэн, а вы - ее командой поддержки. Надеюсь, возражений не будет?

ЛЮТИЭН (обрадовано, чуть ли не подпрыгивает): Нет, конечно!

БЕРЕН (косится на Лютиэн): Я не против.

ДАЭРОН (мрачно молчит)

ЛЮТИЭН (поворачивается к Даэрону): Ты опять...

ДАЭРОН (перебивает, решительно, но безрадостно): Я согласен.

Эрика (Даэрону и Берену, поникновенно): Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что от слаженности вашей работы напрямую зависит возможность победы Лютиэн?

ДАЭРОН и БЕРЕН (уныло, почти хором): Угу.

Тирр: Вот и славно. С одной командой разобрались.

Эрик (Кэрдану и Галадриэль): Теперь у вас не хватает по одному участнику. Но должен предупредить, что… э-э-э…(запинается)

Эрика (приходит на помощь): Что некоторые конкурсы финала потребуют от вашей команды большой самоотверженности.

Тирр: Поэтому, хорошо подумайте, кого вы пригласите третьим участником. (после минутной паузы, Кэрдану и Галадриэль) Есть идеи?

КЭРДАН (кивает): Вообще-то - да. Но не уверен, что это можно устроить. И потом, он еще ни разу на шоу не был. Ему, наверное, слишком сложно будет привыкнуть к местным особенностям.

Тирр (прищуривается на Кэрдана): Интересная кандидатура. Я попробую. А на счет сложности адаптации к шоу… (на секунду задумывается) Я закину вас в измерение с другим течением времени, там он побыстрому просмотрит записи предыдущих серий ОДО и ЭПП, а ты сам проведешь экспресс-инструктаж. (исчезает вместе с Кэрданом)

Эрика (Галадриэль): Третий участник от вас?

Ли (появляется, перебивает): У меня как раз предложение по этому поводу.

Эрик (тихо): Вот странно, как много времени наш финансовый директор проводит на конкурсных полигонах.

Эрика (подхватывает, так же меланхолично): Да, и в протекание конкурсов почти не вмешивается.

Ли: Кто-то что-то сказал? Хвост у вас еще не вырос в мою сторону иронизировать. И вообще, я здесь по вопросу, напрямую касающемуся моих обязанностей на счет финансовой части шоу.

Эрика (умеренно удивленно): Да?

Ли (кивает): Как вы знаете, у нас возникла некоторая сложность с нехваткой призов. Поэтому потребовались дополнительные инвестиции…

ЛЕГОЛАС: А, может, лучше без них? Только двумя призами обойдетесь? А то потом ваши "инвестиции" всегда боком выходят для нас.

ЛЮТИЭН: С чего это ты призами стал распоряжаться? Ты же вообще не в финале.

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами): Я только предложил.

Ли (Финроду и Галадриэль): Одна группа спонсоров очень заинтересована в конкретном третьем участнике вашей команды. И согласна за это перечислить весьма существенную сумму в фонд шоу - если вы не против, чтобы третьего члена команды вам назначили организаторы.

ФИНРОД (подозрительно): Уж часом, не группа ли поддержки Саурона пытается вернуть его в шоу?

Ли: Нет. Это - эльф. И он еще ни разу не участвовал в наших шоу.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Звучит подозрительно.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ФИНРОД (пытаются вспомнить всех знакомых эльфов и сообразить, кого им пытаются подсунуть ведущие)

Ли: Вы согласны?

ФИНРОД: А кто он - нам заранее не скажете?

Ли: Нет. (хихикает) И вообще, радуйтесь, что хоть эльф. Вторая наиболее активная команда болельщиков пыталась к вам в команду Мандоса навязать.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: О, Эру.

ФИНРОД (не очень уверенно): Не может быть, чтобы мы не смогли поладить с эльфом.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А мы его знаем? В смысле, мы с ним встречались в Арде?

Ли: Да, и не раз. Итак?

ФИНРОД и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (неуверенно переглядываются)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает): Ладно. Вроде ты - не Мриярр, особой пакости подсунуть не должна.

Ли: Спасибо за комплимент.

Эрик: И где этот таинственный эльф?

Ли (хитро улыбается): Погодите, сначала вернется Тирр со своими эльфами, а потом я представлю вам последнего гостя-участника финала.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Такая предупредительность меня настораживает.

Ли (отмахивается): Зря. Ладно, пока мы ждем остальных участников, можем провести первый конкурс. (с намеком) Эрика.

Эрика (спохватывается): В конкурсе участвуют Леголас и Финрод. Эрик их сейчас заберет для инструктажа. И команда Лютиэн. Задача Леголаса и Финрода - организовать похищение Лютиэн и не дать ее освободить Даэрону с Береном. Соответственно задача последних - освободить Лютиэн.

ЛЮТИЭН: А я что делаю?

Эрика: Участвуешь в похитительно-освободительном процессе в меру своих сил и способностей.

Эрик (исчезает вместе с Леголасом и Финродом)

Ли: Эри, давай я Лютиэн на полигон заброшу, а ты пока объясни ее спасателям - что и к чему. (исчезает вместе с эльфийкой)

ДАЭРОН и БЕРЕН (хмуро косятся друг на друга, явно не в восторге от перспективы совместной работы)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А мне пока что делать?

Эрика: Ничего. Отдыхай. И жди возвращения Кэрдана с его третьим участником и Тирр. Я сейчас отправлю их на полигон (кивает на Берена с Даэроном) и подвезу сюда голографический монитор, креслица и закуски - для удобного наблюдения за конкурсом. (исчезает с остатками команды Лютиэн)

 

**_1-й конкурс финала_ **

 

На пустынной асфальтированной дороге сначала появляются два мотоцикла, а потом Леголас с Финродом - оба в черных кожаных прикидах с массой блестящих заклепок.

 

ФИНРОД (с изумлением рассматривает собственную одежду)

ЛЕГОЛАС (практично озирается вокруг, убеждается, что пока они совершенно одни, идет к одному из мотоциклов): Финрод, ты умеешь на них ездить?

ФИНРОД (глубокомысленно): Ээээ…

ЛЕГОЛАС (перебивает): Ясно. (начинает короткий инструктаж на тему управления транспортными средствами)

ФИНРОД (внимает)

 

_спустя полчаса_

ЛЕГОЛАС (завершает лекцию): А помимо этих несущественных нюансов, во всем остальном - практически, та же лошадь.

ФИНРОД: Ничего себе, нюансики.

ЛЕГОЛАС (замечает вдалеке на дороге приближающуюся компанию): А вот, похоже, и настоящие проблемы пожаловали.

 

Через несколько минут к эльфам подъезжает группа байкеров. Среди них находится Эрик - такой весь из себя в черной коже и со стянутыми в хвост белыми волосами.

 

БАЙКЕР (подозрительно рассматривает эльфов): Это что за стиляги?

Эрик (гордо): Моя банда!

БАЙКЕР (своим, недовольно): Говорил я вам, не надо с этим белохвостым связываться. И сам он чудной, и ребята у него странные.

ГЛАВАРЬ: Ну, и фиг с ними. Зато байки у них классные.

БАЙКЕРЫ (согласно кивают)

ВСЕ (уезжают вперед по дороге)

 

_на той же дороге, чуть восточнее_

 

Появляются Туилэ и Элтир - обе в коротеньких ситцевых платьицах в легкомысленный цветочек.

 

Элтир (глубокомысленно изучает разделительную белую полосу на асфальте): А мы точно в ЭПП попали?

Туилэ (со скорбным видом разглядывает платья): И во что это нас переодели?

 

Рядом с девушками возникает желтоватое свечение портала, из которого кто-то выталкивает Лютиэн.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (упирается): И не думайте! Я в этом наряде на полигоне не появлюсь! Хватит с меня безобразий во время совместного конкурса.

 

Портал схлопывается, Лютиэн падает на асфальт.

 

Элтир (Туилэ, тихо): Вот видишь, не только нас в это недоразумение нарядили.

ЛЮТИЭН (с недовольным видом поднимается на ноги, девушкам):  Я все слышу! (в пространство) Я на вас в межгалактический суд подам! За моральный ущерб!

Элтир (эльфийке): Симпатичненькое платьице.

ЛЮТИЭН: Мало того, что ведущие - изверги, так еще и телезрители издеваются.

Туилэ: Мы не издеваемся, мы любя. Тебе действительно такой фасон идет гораздо больше, чем нам.

ЛЮТИЭН: Ага. Любя. Слышала я, что мне впору уже клуб антифанаток организовывать.

Элтир (почти искренне): Мы не из таких!

 

Слышится шум приближающихся мотоциклов.

 

БАЙКЕРЫ (выезжают из-за поворота дороги)

БАЙКЕР (глядя на девушек): Ах, какие фермерские цыпочки по трассе разгуливают. Прям как специально для нас!

Эрик (тихо, удивленно): Но что здесь делают телезрители?

ЛЕГОЛАС (расслышав удивленный возглас Эрика, успевает сграбастать Туилэ перед носом одного из байкеров)

ГЛАВАРЬ: Будет с кем после ужина позабавиться! (притормаживает и пытается схватить Лютиэн)

ЛЮТИЭН (проворно отскакивает)

Эрик (коварно подъезжает сзади, хватает упирающуюся эльфийку и насильно усаживает ее на свой мотоцикл)

ГЛАВАРЬ (разочарованно): Вот шустряк!

ФИНРОД (повторяет с Элтир маневр Эрика)

 

_в прерии, недалеко от второй точки  высадки, чуть раньше_

 

Появляются Даэрон, Берен и Эрика. Все трое - на мустангах, в ковбойских одеждах и с ружьями.

 

Эрика (сверяется с браслетом): Если мой непутевый братец ничего не напутал, то стоянка байкеров должна быть вон за тем холмом. (машет рукой)

БЕРЕН (решительно проверяет ружье, пересчитывает количество запасных патронов)

Эрика: Эй! Поострожнее там! Патроны боевые. Так что аккуратнее с местным населением. Не хватало еще и их лечением после конкурса заниматься.

ДАЭРОН (резонно): А зачем тогда боевые выдавали?

Эрика: Холостыми байкеров не проведешь. А так в землю постреляете, в байки - они вас зауважают. Ну, или по крайней мере, прислушаются.

БЕРЕН: Ага, а если по головам пострелять - еще вернее будет.

Эрика: С чего вдруг такая кровожадность?

БЕРЕН: Они похитили Люти! А вдруг они ее обидели или чем-то расстроили?!

ДАРОЭН (иронично): Настолько страшное преступление может искупить только смерть обидчика?

БЕРЕН (с вызовом): Да!

Эрика: Вообще-то во избежание очередных накладок и ЧП Лютиэн должна стать личной пленницей Эрика.

БЕРЕН: Тогда я знаю, кому достанется первая пуля. (пришпоривает коня и с гиканьем скачет в указанном Эрикой направлении)

ДАЭРОН: Зря ты это ему сказала.

Эрика: Ну, во-первых, Эрик, хоть плохонький, но маг - против Берена у него шансов много больше, чем у любого из местных. А во-вторых (опасно прищуривается) я за брата кому хочешь голову оторву! (направляет коня за Береном)

ДАЭРОН (едет следом)

 

_на стоянке байкеров_

 

БАЙКЕРЫ (пьют пиво, жарят шашлыки, травят похабные анекдоты и поглядывают на девушек)

ФИНРОД (пробует пиво): /Фу, какая гадость!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Спасибо, хоть вслух не сказал/

ФИНРОД (мрачно косится на лихолесца)

ЛЕГОЛАС (имитирует, что пьет пиво, незаметно выливая его в ближайшие кусты): /Вообще-то это еще от сорта сильно зависит. Некоторые, особенно нефильтрованные, вполне могут с иными сортами эля сравниться. Но ты прав. Вот конкретно это - редкостная гадость/

ФИНРОД: /И откуда только такие обширные познания в местном транспорте и напитках? Неужели за время ОДО успел нахвататься?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Нет. Еще до него. После ... эээ... окончательного уничтожения Саурона в Арде стало достаточно спокойно и немного скучно. В Валиноре еще хуже. А когда я вернулся из Валинора, нас с Линдиром как-то случайно в иные миры занесло/

ФИНРОД (хмыкает): /Случайно, да/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ну, нечаянно. По крайней мере, там действительно проходит эта наша вечная беда: когда в Арде - тянет в Валинор, а в Валиноре так скучаешь за Средиземьем, что хоть волком вой. А посидишь годик-другой в иномирье - и Лихолесье прекраснее Валинора покажется/

ФИНРОД: /Впервые вижу эльфа, которому не нравится Валинор/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /А Румил? И потом, кто сказал, что мне там не нравится. Беда в том, что туда-обратно не побегаешь, как из Лихолесья в иные миры/

ФИНРОД (вздыхает): /Эх, молодежь, и чем вам только в третью эпоху в Арде головы позабивали, что для вас Валинор - не великая честь, а чуть ли не дальняя ссылка. Вот в мое время.../

ЛЕГОЛАС (перебивает, с сарказмом): /Ага, то-то Кэрдан так спешит из Средиземья уплыть. Прям еще ни от одной оказии не увернулся/

ФИНРОД: /Да уж. Перворожденного к молодежи никак не причислишь/

 

Пока эльфы общались по осанвэ, байкеры доели шашлыки и вернулись к вопросу пленниц.

 

ПЕРВЫЙ БАЙКЕР: Как цыпочек делить будем?

ГЛАВАРЬ: По старшинству!

Эрик: Ну да, счас. Кто поймал, того и добыча.

ГЛАВАРЬ: Белобрысый, ты мне тут поумничай.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вклинивается, грозно): Ты на нашего командира не наезжай, а то самому худо будет.

ГЛАВАРЬ (издевательски): Ай-ай-ай, испугался.

ЛЕГОЛАС (одним быстрым движением выхватывает из остатков недорезанного мяса  разделочный нож и метает его в главаря, лезвие проносится в сантиметре над его головой, сбивая кепку и пришпиливая к дереву)

ГЛАВАРЬ (сглатывает)

БАЙКЕРЫ (сидящие напротив Леголаса чисто превентивно отодвигаются в стороны, чтобы уйти с линии прямого обстрела)

ГЛАВАРЬ (самую малость неуверенно, Эрику): Зато нас больше.

Эрик: А мои ребята дерутся лучше.

ГЛАВАРЬ: Правда? А по ним так и не скажешь.

ВТОРОЙ БАЙКЕР (поддакивает): Вот именно! Тощие бритые стиляги!

ФИНРОД (встает, с недоброй ухмылкой): Проверим?

ЛЕГОЛАС (мысленно хихикает): /Фин, что за выражение лица? У Саурона научился?/

ФИНРОД: /Нет, Кэрдана копирую, когда он нежеланных послов приветствует/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ааа... То-то я смотрю, в Серебристые Гавани непрошенными гостями мало кто рискует соваться/

ФИНРОД (с поддевкой): /О Лихолесском гостеприимстве по отношению к вломившимся гномам с хоббитом я уже тоже наслышан/

ЛЕГОЛАС (смущается): /Папа тогда просто в дурном настроении был, и вообще, он гномов не очень любит/

ГЛАВАРЬ (настороженно косится на эльфа): Ишь, какие шустрые. Не хватало еще из-за девок друг другу морды бить.

ПЕРВЫЙ БАЙКЕР: Может, разыграем их?

ВТОРОЙ БАЙКЕР: В карты что ли?

ПЕРВЫЙ БАЙКЕР: Ну, почему сразу в карты? Можно проверить, кто по каньону быстрее проедет и со скалы не сорвется.

ГЛАВАРЬ (кивает): А ты дело говоришь. (Эрику) Как, поучаствуете? Или стремаетесь?

Эрик (хмыкает): Вот еще! Да мы вас на раз сделаем.

ГЛАВАРЬ: Это мы еще посмотрим, кто кого!

Эрик (азартно): Посмотрим!

ГЛАВАРЬ: Так и порешим. Кто ловчее - тому и девка.

Эрик (тихо, ехидно): Естественный отбор.

ГЛАВАРЬ (байкерам): Кто в дьявольский каньон поедет с чужаками умением меряться?

БАЙКЕРЫ (четверо вызываются участвовать)

Эрик (главарю): А сам-то что?

ГЛАВАРЬ: Из-за какой-то девахи моего коня (любовно смотрит на мотоцикл) по таким каменюкам гонять? Ну уж нет. (хитро прищуривается) Тем более, если хоть один из моих выиграет, девка мне по-любому достанется.

Эрик (подозрительно косится на главаря)

ГЛАВАРЬ: Вы все трое поедете или как?

ЛЕГОЛАС (Финроду, осанвэ): /Останься тут, а? А то мне этот главарь очень не нравится. Как бы он какую-то пакость не подстроил, пока мы по тому ущелью ездить будем /

ФИНРОД: /Но ведь девушек трое, а вас только двое. Даже если вы и выиграете, так мы всех все равно у них не отобьем/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /А так мы рискуем, что пока по ущелью гонять будем, они всех троих куда-то уволокут. Тем более, ты мотоцикл сегодня впервые увидел/

ФИНРОД: /Ты сомневаешься в моих способностях?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Нет. Но если уж кому-то оставаться, то лучше тебе, а не мне/

ФИНРОД (после паузы): /Логично/

ЛЕГОЛАС (пафосно, с чуть заметной издевкой): Я буду соревноваться за право получить руку и сердце одной из этих прекрасных дам.

БАЙКЕРЫ (дружно ржут)

ФИНРОД: А я воздержусь.

ГЛАВАРЬ: Струсил?

ФИНРОД (невозмутимо): Передумал.

ГЛАВАРЬ (недовольно сплевывает): Тьфу ты! (оставляет нескольких человек охранять пленниц и вместе с остальными идет к каньону смотреть заезд)

 

_на краю стоянки, чуть раньше_

 

Элтир (зубами пытается расковырять узел на веревке, стягивающей запястья)

Туилэ (опасливо косится на байкеров): Но раз с ними эльфы, с нами ведь ничего плохого не случиться? Ведь так?

ЛЮТИЭН: Не будьте такими оптимистками. Эльфов там всего лишь двое, а этих дикарей в десять раз больше.

 

Со стороны костра доносятся обрывки особо сального анекдота.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (подносит связанные руки к лицу, кончиками пальцев дотягивается до ушей и затыкает их): Фу! Какая гадость! И как только Финрод может такое терпеть?  Вот Берен не стал бы!

Элтир: А я только отдельные слова слышу. (грустнеет) Но они мне все равно не нравятся.

Туилэ: У Лютиэн ведь эльфийский слух.

Элтир: Бедненькая! (продолжает сражаться с веревкой)

Туилэ (Элтир): Зачем ты мучаешься, думаешь, нас не спасут?

Элтир: Не верю я что-то в этих спасателей.

Туилэ: Да? (с сомнением смотрит на толстые веревки) Лютиэн, спроси, пожалуйста, у Финрода с Леголасом - собираются ли они нас спасать?

ЛЮТИЭН (не убирая пальцев от ушей): Конечно, собираются. Куда они денутся?

Элтир (с сомнением смотрит на упорно затыкающую уши эльфийку): И что? Помогает?

ЛЮТИЭН: Не очень. Но должна же я хоть как-то выразить свой протест?!

БАЙКЕРЫ (начинают собираться уходить в каньон на соревнования с эльфами)

Элтир (таки перегрызла веревки, распутывая руки, шепотом): Это наш шанс, мы можем попытаться сбежать!

ЛЮТИЭН: Вот еще! Никуда я не побегу. Пусть Берен меня тут спасает.

Туилэ (с сомнением переводит взгляд с Элтир на Лэтиэн): Может лучше тут остаться?

 

Большинство байкеров и Эрик с Леголасом уезжают в каньон, вместе с пленницами остается Финрод и еще четыре байкера. Из-за соседнего холма появляется скачущий галопом Берен.

 

БЕРЕН: Ияяя!!!

ЛЮТИЭН (нежно): О! Мой спаситель!

ЧЕТЫРЕ БАЙКЕРА (первые секунды удивленно пялятся на нежданное явление)

БЕРЕН (вскидывает ружье и на скаку начинает расстреливать байкеров)

ЛЮТИЭН (хлопает в ладоши): Так их!

ФИНРОД (успевает сбить с ног первую цель Берена и пуля проходит над их головами)

Элтир (подталкивая Туилэ перед собой, тихонечко под шумок направляется к ближайшим кустикам)

БЕРЕН (стремительно перезаряжает ружье и снова стреляет)

ФИНРОД (не успевает подняться, но, ухватив за ногу, роняет вторую цель Берена)

БЕРЕН: Да чтоб тебя!

ФИНРОД (в сердцах): Снайпер, млин! Что ж ты все по головам целишься?!

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ДВА БАЙКЕРА (уже сами успели сориентироваться в ситуации и попрятаться за бревна и камни)

БЕРЕН (подлетает к Лютиэн и забрасывает ее в седло)

ЛЮТИЭН (восторженно): О, мой милый!

БЕРЕН и ЛЮТИЭН (скачут к ближайшему холму)

БАЙКЕР (выглядывает из-за камня и из пистолета со второго раза попадает в лошадь Берена)

БЕРЕН, ЛЮТИЭН и ЛОШАДЬ (валятся куда-то на другой стороне холма)

ФИНРОД: Как вы мне надоели! Все! (вихрем проносится по стоянке, вырубая всех четверых байкеров, начиная со стрелка)

 

_в каньоне, в это же время_

 

Шестеро участников готовятся к старту, остальные выбирают себе места на скалах, чтобы лучше видеть заезд.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Что на конкурсе делают телезрители?

Эрик (так же тихо): Сам бы хотел понять. Вроде от Мриярр уже избавились, никто пакостить не должен. А все равно сплошные накладки.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Значит, команда Лютиэн должна спасти не только ее, но и девушек?

Эрик (раздраженно): А я знаю? Но не оставлять же их в этом мире.

ЛЕГОЛАС: И то верно.

ГЛАВАРЬ (командует старт)

ЛЕГОЛАС (сразу вырывается вперед, обгоняя остальных участников по самому краю извилистой тропы)

Эрик (едет третьим)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ БАЙКЕРЫ (скандируют и подбадривают своих)

ЛЕГОЛАС (летит по каньону как по ровной трассе)

ГЛАВАРЬ (с уважением): Вот псих!

Эрик (не дает едущим следом байкерам обогнать его)

ТРЕТИЙ БАЙКЕР (на повороте срывается вниз)

ЛЕГОЛАС (финиширует первым)

ГЛАВАРЬ (разочарованно): Одна деваха уже в пролете.

БАЙКЕР (обгоняет Эрика)

Эрик (пытается вернуть себе третью позицию)

ПЕРВЫЙ БАЙКЕР (финиширует рядом с Леголасом)

ГЛАВАРЬ (радостно): Зато вторая - наша!

ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ БАЙКЕР (подрезает Эрика)

ИХ МОТОЦИКЛЫ (сталкиваются и летят вперед, задевая второго байкера)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ БАЙКЕРЫ (пытаются рассмотреть результаты столкновения)

ГЛАВАРЬ: Если будет только два победителя - третью девку  тоже себе заберем.

 

Все три водителя выбираются из столкновения, но только Эрик садится на мотоцикл и кое-как доезжает до финиша. У четвертого байкера сломана рука, второй сильно ударился головой.

 

ГЛАВАРЬ (в сердцах): Вот черт! (Леголасу с Эриком ) Ну, ладно, две девки - ваши. Но хоть третья нам достанется!

ЛЕГОЛАС (Эрику, тихо): Ты как?

Эрик (тоже тихо): Хреново.

 

_в кустах_

 

Элтир (уже развязала веревки Туилэ, и они вместе убегают в неизвестном направлении)

Туилэ (прислушивается к выстрелам): А может, мы зря убежали?

Элтир (решительно): Ничего не зря! Пусть лучше нас подольше поищут и поспасают, но я предпочту, чтобы в меня не стреляли. (замечает глубокую пологую расселину) О! Здорово! Тут можно шикарно спрятаться.

 

_на стоянке байкеров_

 

ФИНРОД (оглядывается в поисках телезрительниц и быстро находит цепочку следов, уходящих в кусты): Ишь, какие шустрые. (взбегает на холм и видит внизу лежащих без движения Лютиэн, Берена и лошадь) Час от часу не легче. (осанвэ) /Лас, у нас проблемы/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /У нас тоже/

ФИНРОД (риторически):/И почему я не удивлен? У меня сбежавшие телезрительницы и свалившиеся с лошади Берен с Лютиэн. А у тебя что?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Серьезно раненный Эрик и толпа возвращающихся байкеров, которая будет очень недовольна, когда увидит ваши художества. И вообще, какого Моргота мы тут маемся? Мы-то вообще вредить должны!/

ФИНРОД: /Ага. Но с такими спасателями и вредителей не надо. Даэрон, где тебя балроги носят?/

ДАЭРОН (выдает заковыристое ругательство на барад-дурском наречии)

ФИНРОД (теряет дар речи)

ЛЕГОЛАС (прозорливо): /Видимо, у него тоже проблемы. Ладно, я постараюсь разобраться с ведущим и зрительницами, а ты подстрахуй Лютиэн с Береном/

ЛЮТИЭН (приходит в себя): Берен, милый, что с тобой?!

ФИНРОД (быстро спускается к ним): Тинэ, ты в порядке?

ЛЮТИЭН (со слезами на глазах): Да, но Берен... (обнимает его)

ФИНРОД (отстраняет ее): Дай, я посмотрю.

ЛЮТИЭН: Не трогай его! (пытается оттеснить Финрода)

ФИНРОД: Да что с тобой?! Это ведь я. Не думаешь же ты, что я ему зла желаю?

ЛЮТИЭН (всхлипывает): Я уже вообще не знаю, что думать.

ФИНРОД (осматривает Берена): Не переживай, все с ним в порядке. Только плечо вывихнул.

ЛЮТИЭН: Правда?

ФИНРОД: Сейчас я ему помогу.

ЛЮТИЭН: Нет, я сама!

БЕРЕН (приходит в себя): Лютиэн, любимая! Я тебя спас?

ФИНРОД (скептически хмыкает)

БЕРЕН (замечает его, пытается закрыть собою Лютиэн): Прочь от нас, коварный похититель!

ЛЮТИЭН: Вообще-то меня Эрик украл.

БЕРЕН (с угрозой): Я ему это еще припомню.

ЛЮТИЭН: Милый, а у тебя плечо не болит?

БЕРЕН: Болит, но это все не важно, когда я вижу свет в твоих очах.

ФИНРОД (отходит в сторону, чтобы не мешать влюбленной парочке)

 

_возле стоянки байкеров_

 

БАЙКЕРЫ (подъезжают и видят бессознательных товарищей, отсутствие пленниц и общую разруху)

ГЛАВАРЬ (мрачно): Я так и знал! Вы специально нас в каньон выманили, чтобы тут какую-то подлянку подстроить!

ЛЕГОЛАС (нагло): Вот именно! (разворачивает байк и направляет его в сторону дороги)

ГЛАВАРЬ: Держи его!!! Схватить гада!

ВСЕ БАЙКЕРЫ (едут за эльфом)

ГЛАВАРЬ (озирается): А где второй белобрысый? (но наблюдается только пустой байк Эрика, его самого нигде не видно) Ну, и леший с ним! (тоже гонится за Леголасом)

 

_чуть раньше, за холмами_

 

Даэрон и Эрика пытаются догнать ускакавшего вперед Берена, неожиданно конь Эрики попадает копытом в кротовину, спотыкается и падает.

 

Эрика (кубарем летит вперед)

ДАЭРОН (бросается к ней)

Эрика (пытается встать с земли, но в ведущеском браслете что-то искрит и девушка исчезает)

ДАЭРОН (озирается)

Эрика (появляется далеко впереди - в нескольких метрах над землей и плашмя падает вниз)

ДАЭРОН (в сердцах): Да что ж это такое?! (скачет к ней)

Эрика (без движения лежит на земле, по браслету змеятся маленькие голубоватые молнии)

ДАЭРОН (не успевает доехать несколько метров)

Эрика (снова исчезает и появляется на самом краю далекого утеса)

ФИНРОД (пытается связаться с Даэроном)

ДАЭРОН (отвечает несколько нецензурно)

Эрика (без сознания, начинает медленно сползать с камней в сторону пропасти)

ДАЭРОН (скачет к ней, в пространство): Ведущие, вы что, не видите, что у вас на полигоне творится?!

Эрика (почти сорвалась с камней)

ДАЭРОН (подъезжает к утесу, соскакивает с коня и, прыгая по скалам, несется к Эрике)

Эрика (падает вниз)

ДАЭРОН: Нееет!!!

Эрик (появляется прямо в воздухе, срывает с сестры неисправный браслет и исчезает вместе с ней - когда до земли остается менее полуметра)

ДАЭРОН (с облегчением вздыхает): Ну, слава Эру. Хоть кто-то из ведущих следит за этим безобразием.

 

_на трассе_

 

Впереди несется Леголас, за ним толпа возмущенно вопящих байкеров. Разрыв постепенно увеличивается в пользу эльфа - все-таки он много легче любого из байкеров и водит ничуть не хуже.

 

_в операторской_

 

Появляются Эрик с Эрикой. Эрик кладет-роняет сестру на пол и пытается дойти до пульта управления, но не удерживается на ногах и падает. Он закашливается, сплевывая кровь.

 

Тирр (появляется, раздраженно): Близнецы, мать вашу! Что ж так дружно-то? Я же конкурсантов мониторю, не хватало мне еще и за вами следить!

Эрик (слабо): Помоги ей. Кажется, она сильно ударилась.

Тирр (безапелляционно): Не командуй кошке, кого лечить первым. У нее только легкое сотрясение и пара глубоких ссадин, а у тебя три сломанных ребра и внутреннее кровотечение.

 

_за холмами_

 

ФИНРОД (стоя на холме, мрачно озирает окрестности)

БЕРЕН (с помощью Лютиэн вправил вывихнутую руку)

БЕРЕН и ЛЮТИЭН (идут к Финроду)

БЕРЕН: И где ведущие? Я же спас Лютиэн от похитителей. Почему конкурс не заканчивается?

ФИНРОД: Сам бы хотел знать. Может, вам еще надо найти телезрителей?

БЕРЕН: Каких телезрителей?

ЛЮТИЭН: Двух девушек, вместе с которыми меня захватили в плен.

БЕРЕН: Ничего не знаю. Эрика сказала, что задача конкурса - спасти Лютиэн от похитителей.

ФИНРОД (вздыхает и возвращается на брошенную стоянку байкеров искать следы девушек)

ДАЭРОН (осанве, всем эльфам, неуверенно): /А как вообще у нас дела?/

ФИНРОД: /У нас-то хорошо, а ты куда пропал?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Фин, говори за себя. Меня орда байкеров на хвосте как-то не очень вдохновляет. Как там наши спасатели? Уже освободили заложниц? Скоро конкурс закончится? Мне портал прямо по курсу пришелся бы очень кстати/

ДАЭРОН: /Боюсь, с этим будут проблемы. Я не уверен, но, кажется, у нас снова ЧП/

ФИНРОД: /Что случилось?/

ДАЭРОН (пересказывает ситуацию с Эрикой)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Вот Моргот. И Эрик во время гонки пострадал/

ФИНРОД: /Позовешь Тирр?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /А если они серьезно ранены, и она как раз их лечит? Не хочу отвлекать/

ЛЮТИЭН: /Мы можем и подождать/

ДАЭРОН: /А тебя там байкеры не догонят?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (с непередаваемой интонацией): /Меня? Они?/

ФИНРОД (находит почти затоптанные следы побега девушек): /Я сейчас разыщу телезрительниц, а потом уже будем решать проблему отсутствующих ведущих/

 

_в ущелье_

 

Туилэ и Элтир (притаились внизу за камнями)

ФИНРОД (спускается вниз): Не бойтесь, это я.

Элтир (подозрительно): А ты нас похищать или спасать собираешься?

ФИНРОД: А как получится.

Элтир: Тогда мы не сдадимся!

ФИНРОД: Тогда я уйду, и будете здесь сами седеть!

Туилэ (быстро): Мы сдаемся, сдаемся!

ФИНРОД (помогает девушкам выбраться из ущелья)

ДАЭРОН (подходит к ним, Финроду): Ты ж, вроде, вредить должен, а не помогать.

ФИНРОД (машет рукой): Да какой из меня вредитель?

ЛЮТИЭН и БЕРЕН (спускаются с холма)

БЕРЕН (нетерпеливо): Все уже в сборе? И где ведущие?

 

Из появившегося портала почти на головы остальным выпадают Тирр, Леголас и мотоцикл. Не считая последнего, все приземляются на ноги. Эльфы дружно распрыгнулись от падающего нашествия. Финрод выдернул из-под падающего мотоцикла Элтир, а Даэрон - Туилэ.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сожалением смотрит на обломки): Тирр, не могла бы ты в следующий раз поаккуратнее с порталами? А то такой хороший байк зазря разбила.

Тирр: Фрррр!!!

 

Появляются Эрик с Эрикой.

 

Эрик (бледный и осунувшийся): Можно нас всех поздравит с окончанием этого конкурса.

Эрика: Команда Лютиэн получает 1 балл из 3-х.

БЕРЕН (возмущенно): Почему?! Я же спас Лютиэн из лап захватчиков!

Эрика (морщится, слегка потирая висок): Не ори так. Вот за это и один балл. Но, во-первых, если бы не помощь наших вредителей (косой взгляд на Финрода и Леголаса), тебе бы не удалось освободить ее так легко. И вообще, не факт, что удалось. А во-вторых, телезрители вообще были вынуждены спасаться собственными силами с легкой помощью вредителей.

БЕРЕН: Про телезрителей уговора не было!

Элтир (возмущенно): А ты помогаешь другим только ради баллов? По заранее оговоренным условиям?!

БЕРЕН (смущается): Нуу... Нет. Но там же Лютиэн в опасности была, мне не до остальных было. (находится) Это все Даэрон виноват! Почему он вас не спас? От него вообще никакой пользы на конкурсе не было!

Эрик (вздыхает): Нашел крайнего.

БЕРЕН (взвивается): А ты вообще молчи! Похититель несчастный! Скажи спасибо, что я тебя на дуэль не вызвал!

Эрик (удивленно смотрит на Берена)

Эрика (вклинивается между ним и братом): Чтоооо?!!! Да я...!!! Тебя...!!!

ЛЮТИЭН (присоединяется к разгорающемуся скандалу, Эрике): Берену угрожать?! Да как ты посмела?!

Тирр: Так, отставить! Участники, перестали катить бочку на ведущих! Ведущие, перестали наезжать на участников! А то всех покусаю! Лично!

Эрики, ЛЮТИЭН и БЕРЕН (обиженно замолкают)

 

**_в операторской_ **

 

Гил-Гэлад (досматривает последнюю из записей предыдущих серий шоу)

КЭРДАН (комментирует события по ходу)

Тирр (сначала ошивалась возле эльфов, потом махнула хвостом и ускакала куда-то по своим кошачьим делам)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (досмотрел последний ролик): Не понимаю, как можно было так по-дружески вести себя с Сауроном. Уж от тебя, Кэрдан, я этого никак не ожидал. (грустнеет) Он обманул слишком многих эльфов. Не думал, что ты можешь поддаться на его лживое очарование.

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Я помню и всегда помнил, кто он и что он. Но в иных мирах поступать, основываясь на суждениях нашего - не лучший выбор.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: Зло всегда остается злом.

КЭРДАН: Это у нас. А в межмирье темное смешивается со светлым и образует тысячи оттенков. И, кстати, на фоне некоторых иномирных представителей зла, Саурон - не такой уж темный.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (неуверенно): Поверю тебе на слово, но мне все равно это кажется слишком невероятным.

КЭРДАН: К счастью, Саурон уже выбыл из шоу, так что тебе не придется решать проблему общения с ним.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: И слава Эру. (задумчиво) Значит, я снова увижу еще живую Лютиэн?

КЭРДАН (кивает)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: Я бы хотел извиниться перед ней за то, что, не успел прийти на помощь к ее внучке.

КЭРДАН: Не стоит. В ее времени это еще не случилось.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: Да, наверное. (медленно) Так странно видеть ее настолько юной, беспечной… и не тронутой горем.

КЭРДАН: Да… Тебя тоже.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (пристально смотрит на Кэрдана): Ты же здесь не из нашего времени?

КЭРДАН: Нет. На несколько тысячелетий позже.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: Из того что я слышал в разговорах во время шоу, в Арде Саурон уже окончательно повержен?

КЭРДАН (коротко): Да.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: И, видимо, это произошло без моего участия?

КЭРДАН (кивает)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (немного грустно улыбается): Не надо обладать эльфийской проницательностью, чтобы понять, что из этого следует. Если бы я тогда был еще жив, ни за что не упустил возможность выйти на последнюю битву.

КЭРДАН (молчит)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: Ты присутствовал при... при завершении моего пути в Арде?

КЭРДАН: Да.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: Мне жаль.

КЭРДАН: Мне тоже.

Тирр (появляется): Что за торжественно-печальные лица? Кого хороним?

КЭРДАН (уклончиво): Да так. Поговорили о прошлом и будущем.

Тирр: Фррр!!! Делать вам больше нечего. Я тут со всех лап сбиваюсь, временные петли организую, а они исторические дебаты разводят! На конкурсном полигоне договорите! (исчезает вместе с эльфами)

 

**_возле Гестбилда_ **

 

Галадриэль, Кэрдан и Гил-Гэлад сидят на расставленных полукругом креслах и ведут высокоинтеллектуальную эльфийскую беседу.

Появляются вяло переругивающиеся участники с предыдущего конкурса в компании ведущих.

 

Эрика: Поскольку третий участник команды Галадриэль еще не прибыл, то второй конкурс будет для команды Кэрдана.

Эрик: Вредительствовать на этот раз будут Лютиэн, Галадриэль, Финрод и Даэрон.

БЕРЕН (возмущенно):  А я?!

ЛЮТИЭН (с наворачивающимися на глаза слезами): Вы специально нас с Береном на каждый конкурс разлучаете, да?!

Эрика (закатывает глаза, со вздохом): О, Эрууу...

ДАЭРОН: Если всем так будет лучше, то я могу отказаться от участия в пользу Берена.

Эрик (обрадованно): Правда? Ну и ладно. (сестре) Тогда я заберу Даэрона готовить мега-пакость для следующего конкурса.

Эрика (кивает Эрику, тот исчезает вместе с Даэроном, остальным): Конкурс очень простой. Всего лишь очередное спасение телезрителей.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (Финроду): /Что-то для нас и третьего участника никак не привезут, и конкурс с мега-пакостью. Не нравится мне это/

ФИНРОД: /А ты ожидала чего-то другого? Кэрдан еще в прошлом шоу не вполне справедливо выбыл, Лютиэн все сочувствуют, на ком же ведущим отыгрываться, как не на нас? Еще скажи, что это несправедливо/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (мысленно хмыкает): /Я ж тебе не гондорец, чтобы о несправедливости возмущаться/

 

**_2-й конкурс финала_ **

 

Офермод, Эннариэль, Лиара,  Бланш де Дювэ и Тирр появляются посреди относительно узкого и невысокого, но темного подземного коридора. Тирр торжественно вручает девушкам фонарики.

 

Лиара: О! Мы в финале? Наконец-то дождались.

Эннариэль (ежится): А здесь прохладно.

Тирр (важно выгибая хвост): Почти тысяча метров под землей - это вам не орк чихнул.

Офермод: Ого, так глубоко. (подозрительно косится на свод коридора)

Бланш де Дювэ (озирается, практично): Что за катакомбы?

Тирр (услужливо): Заброшенные соляные шахты, переходящие в естественные карстовые пещеры.

Бланш де Дювэ (глубокомысленно): Ага.

Лиара: А заморозить телезрителей - это у вас такой план или побочный эффект?

Тирр (сдвигает плечами): Нет вообще-то. (появляются четыре курточки с меховой оторочкой)

Девушки (быстренько одеваются - пока кошка не передумала)

Эннариэль (застегивая курточку): И чем мы здесь будем заниматься? Опять ждать, пока нас спасут?

Тирр: Не совсем. Вы поделитесь на две команды и сами пойдете спасать эльфов и прочих к ним затесавшихся.

Лиара: Мы? Спасать эльфов?

Тирр (хитро щурится): Ну должен же финал хоть чем-то отличаться от остальных конкурсов. (на кончике хвоста протягивает девушкам два ключа) К одним эльфам - направо, к другим эльфам - налево. Ключики универсальные, к обеим клеткам подойдут (исчезает)

 

После недолгого совещания Офермод и Бланш де Дювэ идут направо, а Эннариэль и Лиара - налево.

 

_глубоко под землей_

 

В темной и мрачной пещере, которую освещает лишь один укрепленный на стене факел, от которого копоти больше, чем света, появляются Тирр, Арвен и Берен.

 

Тирр: Устраивайтесь поудобнее, вам тут сидеть и сидеть. (исчезает)

БЕРЕН (хмуро смотрит на обстановку): Напоминает оно мне что-то нехорошее...

ЛЮТИЭН (прижимается к нему, тихо): На Сауроновские застенки похоже.

БЕРЕН (вздыхает): Бедный Финрод. Его ведь тоже где-то тут заперли...

ЛЮТИЭН: Милый, потерпи. Осталось совсем немного конкурсов, а потом мы выиграем главный приз! (недовольно) Между прочим, Финрод с Глэд тоже именно его хотят выиграть. А ты их жалеешь.

БЕРЕН (с надеждой): Но тогда, может Финроду станет слишком тяжело тут сидеть, и они откажутся от соревнования?

ЛЮТИЭН: Ох, сомневаюсь.

БЕРЕН (замечает, что не может двинуться с места): Что за...?

ЛЮТИЭН (тоже пробует сделать шаг и понимает, что не в состоянии оторвать ног от каменного пола)

БЕРЕН (пытается освободиться): Что происходит?!

ЛЮТИЭН: Видимо, новая пакость от ведущих. Я знаю, им мало было запереть нас в этом подземелье, они еще и поиздеваться решили!

БЕРЕН: Они вообще эльфам подыгрывают! Ты видела, как эта Эрика на Даэрона смотрит? Она точно решила отыграться на нас после предыдущего конкурса!

ЛЮТИЭН (требовательно): Тирр!!! Нас здесь несправедливо заперли!

ЛЮТИЭН и БЕРЕН (ожидают реакции от ведущих, но тщетно)

БЕРЕН (чихает)

ЛЮТИЭН: Милый, что с тобой?

БЕРЕН (жалобно): Я же говорю, холодно. А тут еще и ноги от пола не оторвешь.

ЛЮТИЭН: Бедненький.

БЕРЕН (мрачно): Но я очень рад, что здесь с тобой не Даэрон.

ЛЮТИЭН: И не говори. (тихо) Зато он бы так не мерз.

 

_еще глубже под землей_

 

Эрика, Галадриэль и Финрод появляются в подземном леднике.

 

Эрика: Не скучайте. (исчезает)

ФИНРОД (настороженно): Темно.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: И холодно. (щелкает пальцами, появляется малюсенькая светящаяся голубоватая точка)

ФИНРОД (в неверном свете огонька рассматривает окружающие их ледяные глыбы)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (слегка нервно): Какая-то неблагоприятная обстановочка.

ФИНРОД (печально): Любят меня ведущие в ледники засовывать.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вот садисты. Знают же...

ФИНРОД: Вот именно поэтому такие конкурсы нам и организовывают.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво постукивает коготками по ближайшей стене): Растопить лед что ли?

ФИНРОД: Оставим этот вариант на крайний случай.

 

_в соляных шахтах_

 

Появляются Тирр, Кэрдан, Леголас и Гил-Гэлад. У эльфов в руках факелы.

 

Тирр (делает фигурный жест хвостом): Где-то здесь заперты Финрод с Галадриэль и Лютиэн с Береном. И времени у них не так уж много. А еще по подземелью бегают две группы зрительниц с ключами от галерей, в которых заперты пленники. Дальше объяснять не надо?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да уж догадались. Надеюсь, у вас хоть страховка хорошо работает?

КЭРДАН: Вот именно. Особенно в контексте «мало времени».

Тирр (опять выдает заковыристый жест хвостом)

ЛЕГОЛАС: И? Вы хоть не устроили на конкурсе ничего такого, что не сможете контролировать?

Тирр: Раз Саурон уже выбыл, и Мриярр нас покинула, то мы не ожидаем никаких незапланированных ЧП.

ЛЕГОЛАС (риторически): И почему меня это не утешает?

КЭРДАН: Хоть скажи, какой паре угрожает большая опасность?

ЛЕГОЛАС (глядя на кошку): И нечего тут хвостом заковыристо махать.

Тирр (Леголасу): Рррррр!!! (исчезает)

КЭРДАН: Ну вот, спугнул хвостатую.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Все равно она ничего говорить не собиралась.

КЭРДАН: Но, надеюсь, теперь лишний раз перестрахуются.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (осторожно): Интересно у вас здесь. А напомните мне, зачем вы вообще согласились участвовать в этом безумном мероприятии?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А Вы, Ваше Величество, зачем?

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (кивает на Кэрдана): Он уговорил.

ЛЕГОЛАС (многозначительно хмыкает)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (выгибает бровь)

КЭРДАН: Да, вот такая нынче эльфийская молодежь пошла. Никакого почтительного пиетета к старшим.

ЛЕГОЛАС (делает вид показательно-примерного юного эльфа, осанвэ Кэрдану): /А вообще, пусть он радуется, что тут уже нет ни Лурца, ни Ангмарца, да и обвампирившийся Румил уже улетел

КЭРДАН (мысленно вздыхает): /Вообще-то ты прав/ (вслух) Гил, забудь про свою корону и титул. Они остались в Арде, а ты сейчас здесь. Поверь, так будет лучше.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (скептически выгибает бровь): Не то, чтобы  я был так уж сильно против, но все-таки хотелось бы понять, зачем вы здесь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Галадриэль и Лютиэн хотят выиграть оставшийся главный приз. Одна хочет использовать его для общения с братом, вторая - с матерью, Кэрдан остался в шоу за компанию, а остальные им помогают.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (глубокомысленно): Понятно.

 

В конце коридора появляется закованный в броню рыцарь на таком же бронированном коне, их доспехи светятся бледно-зеленоватым светом.

 

КЭРДАН: Это что за чудо?

РЫЦАРЬ (несется на эльфов)

ЭЛЬФЫ (бросаются врассыпную)

РЫЦАРЬ (проносится дальше по коридору, тормозит и разворачивается для новой атаки)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: Ну, тут и порядки! Сначала при входе оружие отбирают, а потом рыцарей натравливают.

КЭРДАН: А никто и не говорил, что будет легко.

РЫЦАРЬ (снова атакует эльфов)

ЭЛЬФЫ (повторяют свой маневр)

РЫЦАРЬ (наученный предыдущим неудачным опытом, не пытается достать всех сразу, а выбирает Кэрдана и лошадью прижимает его к стене)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (резким ударом выбивает копье из рук рыцаря)

ЛЕГОЛАС (дергает за хвост рыцарскую лошадь)

ЛОШАДЬ (взбрыкивает, отворачивается от Кэрдана и пытается цапнуть Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (проворно отскакивает)

КЭРДАН (воспользовавшись моментом, удирает от рыцаря)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (атакует рыцаря его же копьем)

РЫЦАРЬ (тянется за мечом)

ЛЕГОЛАС (в прыжке дотягивается до седла рыцаря и срывает с него меч)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (пробивает доспехи копьем)

РЫЦАРЬ и ЛОШАДЬ (исчезают, растаивая зеленоватой дымкой, пустые доспехи с грохотом валятся на пол)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (озадаченно смотрит на кучу металлолома): И что это было?

ЛЕГОЛАС (предполагает): Призрак?

КЭРДАН: Не важно. Если он окончательно исчез, то - тем более. А если только отступил - при следующей встрече выясним. Давайте лучше телезрителей с пленниками искать.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вместе пойдем или разделимся?

КЭРДАН: /Идея, конечно, интересная. Но оставлять Гила самого на первом же для него конкурсе - безумие/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Я могу отдельно пойти, а вы - вместе/

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (вмешивается): /Вообще-то я не красна девица, чтобы меня опекать/

КЭРДАН: /А ты не подслушивай/

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: /А вы не секретничайте/

КЭРДАН (с ироничным полупоклоном в сторону Гил-Гэлада): Ну, раз Вы, Ваше Величество, за полчаса на шоу докатились до вмешательства в чужое осанве, то, думаю, и на конкурсе не пропадете.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: Прекрасно.

КЭРДАН: Чудесно.

ЛЕГОЛАС (молча переводит взгляд с одного владыки на другого)

КЭРДАН (Леголасу): Только в случае чего - не тяните до последнего, а сразу зовите.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты тоже.

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): Между прочим, в отличие от некоторых лихолесцев, мне за все шоу помощь только один раз понадобилась.

ЛЕГОЛАС (уточняет): Медицинская помощь.

КЭРДАН (кивает): Да.

ЛЕГОЛАС (ехидно):  Так если сразу звать и не тянуть до последнего - медицинская как раз и не потребуется.

КЭРДАН: Тебя не переспоришь. (патетично) А во времена Войны Кольца был таким вежливым и скромным юным эльфом.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Так когда то было. Ты бы еще первую эпоху вспомнил.

ЭЛЬФЫ (доходят до перекрестка)

ЛЕГОЛАС (сворачивает налево)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (сворачивает направо)

КЭРДАН (идет прямо)

 

_в каменной пещере_

 

ЛЮТИЭН (первой замечает, что ноги Берена постепенно начинают обрастать камнями, испуганно): Ой, смотри!

БЕРЕН (видит, что окаменел уже выше щиколоток, переводит взгляд на Лютиэн): И ты тоже!

ЛЮТИЭН (пытается вырваться из каменного захвата, но у нее ничего не получается)

БЕРЕН (утещающе): Не переживай, команда Кэрдана нас вовремя спасет.

ЛЮТИЭН (всхлипывает): Как же, спасет. Дождешься от них. Небось, сам пошел Галадриэль с Финродом помогать, а к нам этого лихолесца отправил.

БЕРЕН: А ты спроси.

ЛЮТИЭН (обиженно): Не буду! Раз они сами по осанвэ не интересуются, как у нас дела, то и я с ними первой не заговорю.

 

_в ледяной пещере_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (чинно сидит на одной из ледяных глыб)

ФИНРОД (расхаживает по пещере, краем глаза замечает какое-то постороннее движение): Глэд, что это было?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (не отвечает)

ФИНРОД (подходит к сестре): Глэд, ты что заснула? Ты меня слышишь? (машет рукой у нее перед лицом)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (никак не реагирует)

ФИНРОД (хватает ее за запястья, они холодные как лед): Галадриэль, очнись! (подхватывает ее на руки)

 

_в левых коридорах_

 

Эннариэль и Лиара (доходят до подземного озера, видят пришвартованный у берега плот)

Эннариэль (крайне подозрительно рассматривает темную воду)

Лиара (еще более подозрительно косится на плот)

Эннариэль и Лиара (почти хором): Не нравится мне... (на мгновение замолкают, заканчивают по-отдельности)

Эннариэль: ... эта водичка.

Лиара: ... предложенное плавсредство.

Эннариэль: Что будем делать?

Лиара: Обратно вернемся?

Эннариэль: Как-то не хочется. Но вперед - еще больше. (присаживается и, едва касаясь, трогает воду рукой) Вязкая какая-то и густая.

Лиара (присаживается рядом, окунает палец в воду, подносит к лицу, нюхает, потом пробует на язык)

Эннариэль: Что ты делаешь?! А вдруг она ядовитая?

Лиара: Нет. Но очень соленая. Аж горькая. Как рапа. В такой водичке особо не поплаваешь. Если этот хлипкий плотик перевернется, не выплывем.

Эннариэль: Интересно, здесь глубоко?

Эннариэль и Лиара (мрачно смотрят на черную зеркальную поверхность, с равным успехом глубина воды может быть и с полметра, и десяток метров)

Лиара (задумчиво): Если на плоту поплывет кто-то один, больше шансов добраться до противоположной стороны.

Эннариэль: Точно. А вдруг там прямо за поворотом эльфы в клетке сидят. Одна из нас попадет туда, выпустит их и вместе с ними на плоту вернется.

Лиара: Ох, сомневаюсь, что все окажется так просто.

Эннариэль: Я тоже. Но - мало ли.

Лиара: А с другой стороны, Тирр обычно нас куда лучше чем участников страхует. И если это - неправильный путь, то та, которая будет тонуть, может бросить ключ второй, и она поищет обходной путь.

Эннариэль (неуверенно кивает): Правильно. А если мы обе с ключом утопимся, то команда Кэрдана точно потеряет баллы на этом конкурсе.

Лиара: И кто будет тонуть? То есть плыть на плоту?

Эннариэль: Кинем монетку?

Лиара: А у тебя есть?

Эннариэль: Нет.

Лиара: У меня тоже. Ладно, давай камень-ножницы-бумага.

Эннариэль (показывает бумагу)

Лиара (показывает ножницы)

Эннариэль (вздыхает)

Лиара: Плывешь ты!

Эннариэль: Я поняла. (идет к плоту)

Лиара (с опаской наблюдает за процессом)

 

Ровно посреди озера плот останавливается и с треском разваливается пополам.

 

Эннариэль (с визгом летит в соленую воду)

Лиара: Я так и знала.

Эннариэль (выныривает и кидает Лиаре ключ)

ЛЕГОЛАС (выбегает из-за угла, спеша на крики)

Лиара (обрадованно): О, а вот и эльфы пошли. Да еще какие правильные!

ЛЕГОЛАС (замечает тонущую девушку и рыбкой прыгает в озеро)

Лиара: Стой! Подожди! Ее ведущие спасут! А нам надо пленников искать. (смотрит на черную зеркальную поверхность, ни эльф, ни Эннариэль так и не появляются, вздыхает) Ну, вот всегда так! Он мимо меня на околосветовой скорости пронесся, а ведущие потом скажут - ты же вместе с Леголасом в конкурсе участвовала. (мрачно) Что мне, теперь самой клетку с эльфами искать? (пинает маленький камушек, тот ударяется в стенку, где-то за ней с резким щелчком приходит в действие невидимый механизм, под ногами девушки открывается люк, и она проваливается)

 

_в правых коридорах_

 

Бланш и Офермод доходят до огромного зала, своим размером не уступающего отдельным пещерам Мории. Зал пересекает множество полуобвалившихся или даже полностью разрушенных каменных лестниц. На самом верхнем уровне установлена ручная лебедка

 

Офермод: Ну, и как дальше?

Бланш де Дюве: Надо вниз спускаться.

Офермод: Сама вижу. А как?

Бланш де Дюве: А что, есть варианты? Одна садиться в эту... (скептически оглядывает хлипкое сооружение) ... бадью, а вторая крутит ворот.

Офермод: Думаешь, у кого-то из нас хватит сил опустить вторую на такую высоту?

Бланш де Дюве: Я в лисицу перекинусь - стану намного легче.

Офермод: А разве тебе не запрещено превращаться?

Бланш де Дюве: Запрещено. Но кто об этом узнает?

Офермод: А если Тирр мимо пробежит?

Бланш де Дюве: Вот когда появится, тогда и решим, что делать. Или у тебя есть другие предложения по поводу спуска?

Офермод (думает): Вообще-то нет.

Бланш де Дюве: Вот и ладушки. (превращается в лисицу и впрыгивает в бадью): Фу, тут так пыльно.

Офермод: (обреченно вздохнув, идет к вороту и начинает медленно его вращать)

БАДЬЯ (опускается в бездну)

Офермод (крутит ворот)

 

Когда бадья опустилась уже почти на самое дно, Бланш де Дюве неожиданно для себя и против своей воли превращается обратно в человека. Хлипкая деревянная конструкция не выдерживает увеличившегося веса и рассыпается.

 

Бланш де Дюве (с визгом падает вниз)

Офермод: Ааааа!!! Помогитеее!!!

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (выбегает из коридора)

Бланш де Дюве (падает на уступ, но начинает медленно скользить вниз)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (быстро оценивает обстановку, блокирует ворот лебедки и по веревке скользит вниз)

Бланш де Дюве (приходит в себя и начинает отчаянно цепляться за камни)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (долетает до нее, одной рукой подхватывает Бланш, раскачивается на веревке и перепрыгивает в нижнюю часть коридора)

Бланш де Дюве (выбирается из эльфийских объятий): Уфф! Спасибо.

Офермод (подходит к краю, опасливо смотрит на болтающуюся над обрывом веревку): Туда не полезу. (усаживается в уголок, обхватывая колени руками) Лучше я тут подожду.

Бланш де Дюве и ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (уходят по нижнему коридору)

 

_в каменной пещере_

 

БЕРЕН и ЛЮТИЭН (окаменели уже по колено)

ЛЮТИЭН (всхлипывает): Мне страшно, я ног не чувствую.

БЕРЕН: Не переживай любимая, это всего лишь конкурс. Мы в любой момент можем отказаться и вернуться домой.

ЛЮТИЭН: Я не хочууу... Я победить хочу...

БЕРЕН: Все для тебя, моя рыбка, только потерпи чуть-чуть. (мрачно, тихо) И, подумать только, на моем месте должен был быть Даэрон! Ну, ведущие, не прощу!

 

_в ледяной пещере_

 

ФИНРОД (ходит по залу, нося на руках Галадриэль и пытаясь ее согреть)

ТЕНЬ (мелькает на ледяных стенах)

ФИНРОД (озирается, пытаясь рассмотреть тень)

ТЕНЬ (упорно удирает от взгляда эльфа)

ФИНРОД: Ну, и Моргот с тобой! (останавливается)

ТЕНЬ (медленно подкрадывается к эльфу и начинает «втягиваться» в него)

ФИНРОД (начинает засыпать на месте, падает на колени, роняет Галадриэль, резко просыпается и вскакивает на ноги)

ТЕНЬ (стремительно кидается к лежащей на льду Галадриэль)

ФИНРОД (выхватывает сестру из-под самого носа тени и отпрыгивает в сторону)

ТЕНЬ (едва успела зацепить эльфа по руке)

ФИНРОД (понимает, что рука начинает неметь и забрасывает сестру на плечо)

ТЕНЬ (несется на эльфа)

ФИНРОД (оглядывается на тень): Зарраза! (убегает)

ТЕНЬ (гонится за эльфом)

ВТОРАЯ ТЕНЬ (появляется в уголке пещеры)

ФИНРОД: Ну, так уже совсем нечестно!

ТЕНИ (окружают эльфов)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (приходит в себя, со стоном): Моя голова...

ФИНРОД (быстро): Топи лед!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (не задавая вопросов, поднимает руку с Неньей, адамант вспыхивает голубоватым свечением)

ЛЕД (начинает стремительно таять)

ТЕНИ (улетают с недовольным шипением)

ФИНРОД (замечает, что начинает погружаться в вязкую жижу): Ой, Глэд, здесь, кажется, болото, замораживай обратно!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Братец, ты уж определись...

ФИНРОД (перебивает): Быстрее!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (начинает обратные манипуляции с водой): Но Фин, ты же сам в землю вмерзнешь.

ФИНРОД (резко): Не спорь!!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (взмахивает рукой, вся растопленная вода мгновенно замерзает обратно)

ФИНРОД (успел почти по пояс погрузиться в только что бывшую жидкой грязь)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вскакивает с его рук): И не смей на меня кричать, братец!

ФИНРОД: Учитывая, что ты стоишь на метр выше меня, из текущей позиции это делать достаточно неудобно.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (спохватывается и падает на колени на лед рядом с братом, встревоженно): Как ты себя чувствуешь?

ФИНРОД (честно): Замороженным в болоте.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: И зачем ты меня заставил активировать кольцо?!

ФИНРОД: Иначе было бы хуже.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Еще хуже? Куда уж?

ФИНРОД: Если бы от начавшейся капели не сбежали тени... Кстати, а что с тобой было?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (потирает висок): Сама не знаю. Засыпать я не собиралась, но неожиданно стало так холодно, и я будто окоченела - вообще не могла пошевелиться. А потом уже очнулась у тебя на руках.

ФИНРОД: Я думаю, что это - дело рук теней.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А если они вернутся?

ФИНРОД (пожимает плечами)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Но ты же теперь вмороженный в пол! И тебе от них не убежать.

ФИНРОД: Зато ты пришла в себя и на свободе.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ну, знаешь ли! Меня такой расклад не устраивает! /Кэрдан, вы там вообще собираетесь нас спасать?!/

КЭРДАН: /Как раз в процессе. А что, у вас проблемы?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /А у вас?/

КЭРДАН: /Не считая одного придурочного призрачного рыцаря, который уже в третий раз пытается насадить меня на свое копье - нет./

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /И как успехи?/

КЭРДАН: /У меня или у рыцаря?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /У обоих/

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): /Ну, копье-то я у него отбираю достаточно легко, но потом он мечом начинает махать и не исчезает, пока и меч не забрать. Что существенно сложнее. У вас-то что стряслось?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (уклончиво): /Да так... Сейчас ситуация почти под контролем, но появление спасателей меня бы очень обрадовало/

КЭРДАН: /Я постараюсь побыстрее отделаться от своего рыцаря/

 

_в подземелье_

 

Лиара (встает, потирая ушибленное плечо): Хорошо, хоть фонарик не уронила. (освещает им небольшое помещение с одним выходом, хмыкает) Вариантов не много. (направляется к выходу)

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ (вылетает из стены и, размахивая призрачными рукавами, медленно плывет на девушку): Ууууууууу!!!

Лиара (перекривляет): Уааааа!

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ (обиженно): А ты что, меня не боишься?

Лиара: А надо?

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ: Надо!

Лиара: А я не буду!

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ (ворчливо): Вот вредный народ пошел. Никакого уважения к честному призраку.

Лиара (показательно-сочувственно): И не говори, сплошные убытки. А ты здесь давно живешь?

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ: Вот как в озере утопился, так и живу. Уже лет двести. Раньше хорошо было, рудокопы нас боялись и уважали, а сейчас тут одни туристы шляются. Нааааглые. Никакой управы на вас нет.

Лиара (настораживается): Так ты в озере утонул?

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ: Ага. Да разве один я? Там целая куча народу утопла - с самого открытия шахт и до сегодняшнего дня.

Лиара: (тихо): Ой. (в пространство) Тирр, ведь с Леголасом и Эннариэль все в порядке, да?

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ (подозрительно): Ты с кем разговариваешь?

Лиара: Да так, еще с одним привидением.

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ: А здесь кроме нас больше никого нет.

Лиара (начинает раздражаться): Ну, значит, мне померещилось. Погоди, а ты можешь чувствовать, кто где находится?

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ (кивает)

Лиара: Только призраков или живых тоже?

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ: Всех, кто сейчас по старым шахтам бродит.

Лиара: И много тут живых бегает?

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ (задумывается): На нижних уровнях четверо. Трое странные такие... не мертвые еще, но и не совсем живые. Как бы наши ряды скоро не пополнили.

Лиара: А они в одном месте сидят?

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ: Нет, в двух разных.

Лиара (глубокомысленно): Тааак. Понятно. А кто еще есть?

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ: Кроме тебя на этом уровне еще... (мысленно считает) шестеро. Только двое из них тоже не совсем живы.

Лиара: Ясно. А ты можешь проводить меня к одной из тех парочек, что на самом нижнем уровне?

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ: Может и могу, а что мне за это будет?

Лиара: Я сделаю вид, что страшно тебя испугалась.

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ: Правда? Что-то не верится?

Лиара: Смотри. (полуприседает, делает большие глаза и начинает визжать): Ааааааааааааааааа!!! Какое страшное привидение!!! Ааааиииииии!!!

ПРИВИДЕНИЕ (быстро): Верю-верю, отведу тебя, куда хочешь, только не визжи так.

 

_под водой, чуть раньше_

 

Эннариэль (тонет)

ЛЕГОЛАС (врезается в густую воду)

Эннариэль (быстро погружается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (догоняет девушку, пытается вместе с ней доплыть до поверхности)

Эннариэль (начинает задыхаться)

ЛЕГОЛАС (видит, что не успевает, активирует кольцо миров Линдира)

 

_в операторской_

 

Появляются мокрые и соленые Леголас и Эннариэль.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (вопросительно): Тирр? (идет к мониторам)

Эннариэль (дрожит в мокрой одежде): Тут душ где-нибудь есть?

ЛЕГОЛАС (не оборачиваясь): По коридору налево до лестницы, там спустись на два этажа - четвертая дверь по правой стороне.

Эннариэль (стуча зубами): С-с-спасибо! (убегает в душ)

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревоженно переключается между мониторами): Тирр, вы конкурс вообще контролируете? (на одном из мониторов находит замурованных в соляной глыбе Эрику с Эриком, мрачно) Тааак... (проверяет местоположение остальных участников) Тирр, в последний раз спрашиваю: или ты отзываешься, или я вмешиваюсь в конкурс. (после паузы, со вздохом) Ладно, постараемся обойтись минимальным вмешательством. (исчезает)

 

_в подземных коридорах_

 

Лиара с привидением, мирно беседуя, идут по коридору. Из-за угла вылетает Кэрдан и несущийся за ним призрачный всадник.

 

КЭРДАН (на бегу почти врезается в девушку, но в последнее мгновение ухитряется подхватить на руки Лиару и вместе с ней отскочить к стенке)

ДВА ПРИВИДЕНИЯ (сталкиваются с лязгом и грохотом, оба исчезают)

Лиара (ошеломленно): Ой!

КЭРДАН (опускает ее на землю, практично): У тебя ключ есть?

Лиара (все еще огорошено): Да. (протягивает эльфу ключ) А что это было?

КЭРДАН (раздраженно): Один очень приставучий призрак.

Лиара: А куда он моего друга подевал? И как мы теперь без него пленников найдем?

КЭРДАН: Если мое привидение регулярно возвращается, может и твое вернется.

Лиара (вздыхает): Так мое полезное было, а твое - вредное.

КЭРДАН: А может и вообще без них справимся. (поворачивает за угол и показывает девушке массивную решетку с таким же внушительным замком, перегораживающую проход)

 

_в каменной пещере_

 

БЕРЕН и ЛЮТИЭН (окаменели уже по пояс)

БЕРЕН: Ааапчхи!

ЛЮТИЭН: Держись, милый! (начинает тихонько напевать)

БЕРЕН (продолжает чихать)

КЭРДАН и Лиара (входят в пещеру)

Лютиэн: Ну, наконец-то! Хоть кто-то нас нашел!

КЭРДАН: /Глэд, извини, но я чисто случайно набрел на Берена с Лютиэн, так что ваше спасение на совести Ласа и Гила/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Учту, спасибо/

БЕРЕН: Ааапчхи! А вы нас из этих камней не хотите освободить? Ааапчхи!

КЭРДАН: А как?

ЛЮТИЭН: А вы не знаете?

КЭРДАН: Нет. (Лиаре) Вам Тирр ничего такого не говорила?

Лиара: Нет, только ключи вручила.

КЭРДАН (думает)

ЛЮТИЭН (решительно): Так, а ну закройте все уши. (берет очень высокую ноту)

Лиара: Ой! (обхватив голову, пулей вылетает из пещеры)

КЭРДАН (после секундного колебания присоединяется к ней)

КАМНИ (начинают трескаться)

ЛЮТИЭН (продолжает звуковую атаку)

 

Удерживающие пленников камни рассыпаются, но начинает дрожать свод пещеры.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (поддерживая Берена, тянет его к выходу)

КЭРДАН (вбегает обратно и помогает выбраться Берену с Лютиэн)

 

За их спинами пещера осыпается.

 

БЕРЕН (спотыкается и падает, из его ушей струится кровь)

 

_в ледяной пещере_

 

ФИНРОД (с грустным видом сидит в замерзшем полу)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (присела рядом и задумчиво ноготком ковыряет верхний слой замерзшей грязи)

ФИНРОД: Ох, смотри, сестренка, еще глубже провалюсь.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не провалишься. (начинает осторожно растапливать лед непосредственно вокруг брата)

ФИНРОД (настороженно косится на становящуюся мягкой грязь, сестре):  Погоди, не надо больше. Я постараюсь так выбраться. (пытается вытянуть себя из подтаявшего болота, но ему не за что ни упереться, ни схватиться)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Давай, помогу. (подходит к самому краю нерастаявшей земли и протягивает руки)

ФИНРОД (опасливо): Еще уронишь. Или сама упадешь. Лучше я сам.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (фыркает): Вот еще! Хватайся!

ФИНРОД (слушается)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вытаскивает Финрода из подтаявшего болота на твердый лед)

ЛЕГОЛАС (появляется, Финроду): Я похищу на минутку твою сестру. (исчезает вместе с Галадриэль)

 

_в другом коридоре_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (возмущенно): Леголас, что за шутки?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (показывает Галадриэль на замурованных в стене ведущих): Ты можешь с этим что-то сделать?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (оборачивается): Оп-па. Снова ЧП. Какая-то нездоровая пошла тенденция. (задумывается) Я могу притянуть воду из стен - тут ее везде полно - и растопить соль, но не уверена, что это им не повредит.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Поскольку Тирр не отзывается, думаю, что выбор у нас небольшой.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (отмачивает соль)

Эрик и Эрика (выпадают из соляной глыбы)

ЛЕГОЛАС (склоняется над ними): Ведущие, вы еще живы?

Эрик (приходит в себя, слабо):  Да...

Эрика (открывает глаза, пытается встать): Уууууу! Пусть мне только попадутся эти соляные духи, я им... (не удерживается и падает обратно на пол)

Эрик: Ты в порядке?

Эрика (вяло машет рукой): Да, извини, что позвала.

Эрик (хватается за голову): Ой, там же у меня один Даэрон на переговорах остался! (исчезает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (помогает Эрике встать): Ты как, в состоянии проводить конкурс?

Эрика (пошатываясь): Кажется, да.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А где Тирр?

Эрика (хватается за голову точно таким же жестом, как ее брат парой минут раньше): Оххх, Тирр меня убьет! Ей же всего на полконкурса надо было в другой мир убежать, а я тут все завалила.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не переживай, мы ей не скажем. Тем более, ведь никто не погиб.

Эрика (спохватывается, смотрит на браслет, быстро пролистывает записи, Леголасу, с чувством): Спасибо.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не за что.

 

_возле обрушившейся каменной пещеры_

 

КЭРДАН (лечит Берена)

Лиара (подсвечивает ему фонариком, который остался единственным источником света)

ЛЮТИЭН (нервно вышагивает рядом): И где ведущие?! Где, я вас спрашиваю?!

ЭРИКА (появляется): Здесь. Поздравляю с успешным завершением конкурса. Встретимся через полчаса у Гестбилда. (щелкает пальцами, все исчезают)

 

_возле ледяной пещеры_

Гил-Гэлад и Бланш де Дюве находят вторую решетку и открывают ее, после чего облачком пара испаряется перекрывающая проход ледяная глыба, и они застают фееричное зрелище: пяток теней гоняют Финрода по очень маленькой обледеневшей пещере с небольшой болотистой полыньей в центре.

 

ФИНРОД (замечает появившийся выход и несется к нему)

ТЕНИ (пикируют следом)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (успевает подхватить Бланш и отпрыгнуть в сторону)

ФИНРОД (выскакивает из пещеры-ледника)

 

Появляются Эрика, Леголас и Галадриэль.

 

Эрика (щелкает пальцами, и все исчезают)

ТЕНИ (обиженно кружатся над местом, где только что стояла ускользнувшая из-под самого носа добыча)

 

**_на третьем конкурсном полигоне_ **

 

Лес, поляна, цветочки цветут, птички поют, солнышко светит. Появляются Даэрон и Эрик.

 

Эрик (хмуро): Вот черт! Не согласились. И как я теперь конкурс проводить буду? Фиговый из тебя дипломат, Даэрон.

ДАЭРОН: А при чем тут я? Надо было сразу на переговоры Тирр посылать, а не привлекать дружественные эльфийские силы в моем лице.

Эрик: Так ее кошачести некогда. Как всегда, ускакала в неизвестном направлении по личным делам - только ее хвост и видели. Я-то думал, что кентавры к эльфам хорошо относятся...

ДАЭРОН (перебивает): К нам-то хорошо, а вот людей, а в особенности человеческих магов совсем не жалуют.

Эрик: Да откуда ж я знал, что они на меня так вызверятся? В конкурсе-то одни эльфы среди участников. Ишь расисты парнокопытные! Ведущий им не угодил!

ДАЭРОН: Теперь-то уже не исправишь.

Эрик: И что делать? Где я за полчаса стадо кентавров достану, согласное участвовать в нашем безобразии?

ДАЭРОН (задумчиво): Может, телезрителей привлечь?

Эрик: А среди них кентавров нет.

ДАЭРОН: Превращали же вы их раньше в зверье разное, неужели в кентавров не сможете?

Эрик: Точно! Даэрон, ты - гений. (щелкает пальцами, появляются Безумный Алекс, Селеврин, Лира и Эллиа)

Селеврин: Ура. А я думала, про нас забыли.

Эрик (ласково улыбается): Вовсе нет. Хотите поучаствовать в конкурсе с эльфами?

Селеврин, Лира и Эллиа (хором): Да!

Безумный Алекс: С назгулами было бы прикольнее, но и эльфы сгодятся.

Эрик (так же ласково): А шоу помочь хотите?

Лира и Эллиа (хором): Да!

Селеврин (подозрительно): Эээ...

Эрик: Ну, будем считать, что большинством голосов все согласны. (щелкает пальцами, все присутствующие превращаются в кентавров и кентаврих соответственно)

 

Даэрон становится изящным тонконогим кентавром с пепельно-серебристой шкурой, хвостом и гривой, Эрик превращается в белого кентавра чуть пониже ростом. Из Безумного Алекса получился самый низенький, но достаточно массивный пегий кентавр.

Все три девушки превращаются в кентавриц светло-песочного цвета. Но шкура и хвост с гривой Селеврин слегка отливают зеленью, Лиры - синевой, а Элии - золотисто-солнечным цветом.

 

Лира: Ииииго-го, что вы с нами сделали?

Селеврин (встает на дыбы)

Безумный Алекс (повернув голову, глубокомысленно изучает собственный хвост): Ни фига себе!

ДАЭРОН (возмущенно): Эээ... А меня-то за что?!

Эрик: За идею.

ДАЭРОН: Тьфу! Что бы я еще хоть раз вам что-то подсказывал - не дождетесь!

Эрик: Нам для конкурса нужны три кентаврийские пары. Ты здесь видишь еще какого-то претендента на место третьего кентавра?

 

**_возле Гестбилда_ **

 

Немного отдохнувшие и приведшие себя в порядок участники собираются перед замком.

 

Эрика: Команда Кэрдана получает за конкурс три балла.

ЛЮТИЭН: Почему? Мне же пришлось самой камни разрушать. Они не справились.

Эрика: А это и не входило в задание конкурса. По плану, как только спасатели вас нашли, должна была появиться я и телепортировать вас оттуда - прямо из каменного захвата.

БЕРЕН: Так почему не появилась?

Эрика (разводит руками): Накладочки.

БЕРЕН: И как всегда, в пользу других команд.

Эрика: Ну, упс. Значит, карма у вас такая. (демонстративно отворачивается от Берена, остальным) Наконец-то мы дождались конкурса для третей команды.

Тирр и Ли (вместе появляются)

Эрика: И где тот таинственный гость-эльф, что Ли обещала привести в команду Галадриэль?

Ли: Я его прямиком на полигон отправила - там и познакомитесь.

Тирр (очень подозрительно смотрит на Ли)

Ли: И вообще, никакого не таинственного. А всего лишь Феанора.

БОЛЬШИНСТВО ЭЛЬФОВ (почти хором): Всего лишь?!!!

Ли: Да ладно вам. Он из ранних времен. Еще относительно молодой и неискушенный.

Тирр (телепатически): /Ли, зачем ты притащила сюда это стихийное бедствие?/

Ли: /Но телезрители попросили…/

Тирр (возмущенно): /Телезрители?! А в случае чего разбираться с его художествами кто будет? Опять я?!/

Ли: /Ну, ладно, могу и я/

Тирр (быстро): /Договорились! За Феанора отвечаешь ты!/

 

**_3-й конкурс финала_ **

 

ФЕАНОР (задумчиво расхаживает по поляне)

 

Появляются Ли, Тирр, Финрод, Галадриэль.

 

ФЕАНОР: О, наконец-то. А я уже заждался. Фин, Глэд, привет. Вот уж никогда не подумал бы, что вас может потянуть путешествовать по иным мирам и временам.

ФИНРОД и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (очень подозрительно косятся на Феанора)

ФИНРОД (Феанору): Время меняет многое.

ФЕАНОР: Не думал, что эльфы ему подвластны.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Уйдя в Арду, мы многое изменили, но и сами изменились тоже.

Тирр (Финроду и Галадриэль, телепатически): /Не забывайте, что он тут из очень давнего прошлого - по сравнению с вами/

Ли: Воспоминаниями будете заниматься позже, а пока у вас конкурс.

Тирр: Да. Кстати о конкурсе. (неопределенно взмахивает хвостом) Через две поляны от вас бродит небольшое стадо кентавров. Вам надо заманить или похитить  по одной кентаврихе.

Ли: Все очень просто: одна кентавриха - один балл, две - два, три - три.

ФЕАНОР (морщится): Фу, как грубо. Не кентавриха, а кентаврица.

Тирр (отмахивается): Один сильван. Только имейте в виду, кентавриц надо заманить добром или хитростью. Просто силовой захват не считается. (исчезает вместе с Ли)

ФЕАНОР: Так, значит, вот какое оно, ваше шоу.

ФИНРОД и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (умеренно настороженно смотрят на него)

ФИНРОД: Ну, в целом - да.

ФЕАНОР (заинтересованно): А сколько столетий прошло в нашем мире, между моим и вашим временем? Мы доплыли до Арды? (пытается шутить) Нольдор еще стоит?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перебивает, резко): Тебе нельзя знать будущее. Ведущие ведь предупреждали.  (разворачивается и идет в сторону предполагаемых кентавров)

ФЕАНОР (озадаченно смотрит ей  вслед): Я ей сделал... сделаю что-то плохое?

ФИНРОД: Можно и так сказать.

ФЕАНОР: Неужели, в будущем все настолько плохо?

ФИНРОД: Доживешь - увидишь. (сбегает вслед за сестрой)

ФЕАНОР (задумчиво): Хммм, меня все бросили. Пойду ловить кентавров. (уходит в лес)

 

_на поляне кентавров_

 

Тирр (появляется, подозрительно смотрит на кентавров, недобрым тоном Эрику-кентавру): Таааак... Это что такое?

Эрик (невинно взмахивает хвостом): Кентавры. А что?

Тирр: А почему у них такие знакомы рожи? И я еще молчу про телезрителей, но эльф в виде кентавра??? Ведущий, ты не оборзел?!

Эрик: А что мне оставалось делать? Настоящие кентавры отказались участвовать в нашем безобразии.

Тирр: Вот так и знала, что нельзя вас с Даэроном на переговоры посылать! Обязательно напортачите.

ДАЭРОН (примирительно): Сами напортачили, сами и исправили.

Тирр (подозрительно): Хочешь сказать, что ты добровольно согласился стать кентавром?

ДАЭРОН (уклончиво): Нууу... Почти.

Тирр (взмахнув хвостом): Ладно, сильван с вами. Все равно уже поздно переигрывать. Напоминаю всем условия конкурса. Команда Галадриэль будет пытаться соблазнить и увести у вас кентаврих, а вы всеми силами должны этому препятствовать. (еще раз машет хвостом - под деревом появляются три кентаврийских лука и три меча со специальными кентаврийскими перевязями) Постарайтесь особо сильно эльфов не калечить. (исчезает)

Безумный Алекс (заинтересовано шагает к куче оружия и начинает выбирать себе меч)

ДАЭРОН: А, может, обойдемся как-нибудь без оружия?

Безумный Алекс (одевает перевязь и начинает выбирать лук): Вот еще! Небось, если бы среди ловцов был Берен - сам бы первым ухватился за возможность безнаказанно в него пострелять.

ДАЭРОН: Но Берена там нет.

Эрик (тоже выбирает себе оружие):  Даэрон, не упрямься. Чем лучше мы будем противостоять команде Галадриэль, тем в итоге выгоднее для твоей команды.

ДАЭРОН (вздыхает): И на что не пойдешь ради Лютиэн. (забирает последний лук и меч)

Эрик: Надо еще решить, как мы будем защищать наших кентавриц от эльфийских посягательств. Все вместе или по-отдельности? В смысле, будем делиться, кто за какую из них отвечаете или нет?

Безумный Алекс: А давай и так, и так. Сначала попытаемся вместе, а если не получится - каждый хватает в охапку свою кентаврицу и уже в индивидуальном порядке спасет ее от эльфов.

Эрик (кивает): Хороший план. Даэрон, не возражаешь?

Даэрон (качает головой)

Лира и Эллиа (заинтересованно слушают разговор кентавров)

Селеврин (осторожно ступая копытцами по траве, тихонечко крадется к лесу)

Безумный Алекс (замечает ее маневры): Стой! Куда поскакала?!

Селеврин: Иииии!!! (с треском ломая ветки, уноситься вглубь леса)

Безумный Алекс: Вот леший! Одну уже потеряли.

Даэрон и Эрик (ненавязчиво обходят с двух сторон оставшихся кентавриц)

Лира (пятится): А мы что? Мы ничего. Она сама убежала.

Элия (поддерживает): Мы вовсе не собираемся подыгрывать команде Галадриэль.

Эрик: Так я вам и поверил.

Лира (возмущенно): Да я вообще за Кэрдана болею!

Безумный Алекс: Вот и славненько. А давайте-ка ускачем дальше вглубь леса? А то команда Владычицы Лориена нас тут в два счета найдет.

Эрик: Не успели.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (выходит на поляну)

ДАЭРОН (вскидывает лук и стреляет, стрела вонзается в дерево в пяди над головой Галадриэль)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (быстро прячется за дерево)

КЕНТАВРЫ (скачут вглубь леса)

Безумный Алекс (подкалывает эльфа-кентавра): А говорил, стрелять не буду, давайте мирно, без оружия...

ДАЭРОН (оправдывается): Ну, я же не в нее стрелял, а в дерево.

Лира (язвительно): Чего только не сделаешь ради любимой Лютиэн, да?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (смотрит вслед скрывшимся в чаще хвостам, со вздохом): Никто и не думал, что будет так легко.

ФИНРОД (появляется из-за ветвей): И где кентавры? Ускакали?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (кивает): А ты, смотрю, недолго с Феанором общался.

ФИНРОД: Он опять начал предстоящими столетиями  интересоваться. (озабоченно) Зря ведущие его в шоу пригласили. Как бы чего не выспросил и будущее не изменил.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: У кого? Кэрдан с Ласом к различным шоу привыкли - ни за что не проговорятся. И за Гил-Гэладом они же приглядывают. Даэрон тут из эпохи не намного позже, чем сам Феанор - сам мало что знает. Лютиэн Феанору из вредности ничего ни скажет, да и не станет он ее слушать. Она для него как и Леголас - дите несмышленое. А Берена ему и самому в голову не придет расспрашивать. С точки зрения Феанора человеческий век слишком короток, чтобы знать что-то полезное об эльфийских делах.

ФИНРОД:  Все равно. А местные технические приспособления? Феанор на них тут насмотрится, а потом будет дома изобретать что не надо.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (отмахивается): Братец, не будь таким перестраховщиком. Тингол и Мелиан тоже из прошлого участвовали, но благополучно вернулись в Арду, ничего не изменив в будущем.

ФИНРОД: Так то - они, а то - Феанор!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Думаю, Тирр знает, что делает.

ФИНРОД: Но Феанора привела Ли, а ей я не настолько доверяю.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво): Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Надо будет расспросить кошку, когда увидим.

ФИНРОД (кивает): Но пока это не сильно к спеху. Не думаю, что конкретно в этом лесу Феанор имеет шанс увидеть что-то неположенное. Кстати, о лесе. Есть какие-то идеи на счет конкурса, сестренка? А то сильно сомневаюсь, что от Феанора будет много пользы.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Хоть бы вреда не было.

ФИНРОД: Вряд ли он захочет ловить кентавриц ради наших баллов.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Интересно, как ведущие рассчитывали, что мы сможем поймать этих кентавров, которые ускакали от нас на всех четырех?

ФИНРОД: Предлагали хитростью.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумывается): Как бы их приманить? Если бы речь шла о единорогах, можно было бы песней завлечь, но кентавриц...(смотрит на Феанора)

ФИНРОД (настороженно): И почему мне не нравится твой взгляд? Что ты задумала?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (лукаво): Спой, братец.

ФИНРОД: Кто? Я?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ну, не я же. Кентаврица - не единорог, она существо разумное и хитрое. Но какая, пусть даже четырехкопытная девушка, сможет устоять перед очарованием одинокого поющего в лесу эльфа?

ФИНРОД: У тебя совесть есть?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вообще-то - да. Но в данном конкретном случае... (идет прятаться в ближайших развесистых кустах барбариса)

ФИНРОД: Ты куда?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не хочу мешать тебе изображать одиноко тоскующего эльфа

ФИНРОД (закатывает глаза): Это шоу как-то странно на всех действует. Я тебя такой с самого детства не видел.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Наверное, зря. Мы живем слишком долго и, хотя мы ничего не забываем, за давностью тысячелетий некоторые моменты прошлого начинают казаться совершенно несущественными.

ФИНРОД: Типа тех, когда ты доводила до нервного тика наших кузенов из всех трех домов?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (возмущенно): Нашел, что вспоминать! Мне тогда и пяти десятков еще не исполнилось!

ФИНРОД: Ты была очень вредной маленькой эльфийкой.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Фин, не издевайся!

ФИНРОД: Ты же первая начала говорить, что за бременем тысячелетий могла забыть что-то важное из своего детства. Так вот - я тебе напоминаю.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (ехидно): Спасибочки. Но раз уж напомнил, лучше начинай петь кентаврийские баллады. А то хуже будет.

ФИНРОД (тихо): И кто меня за язык тянул?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я все слышу.

ФИНРОД: Знаю.

ФИНРОД (присаживается на поваленное дерево)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (сдавленно хихикает в кустах)

ФИНРОД (возмущенно): Ну, и как прикажете петь в таких условиях?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ты и не в таких можешь, я знаю.

ФИНРОД: А может, просто чем-то романтическим обойдемся? Не обязательно про кентавров?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Фин, не привередничай. Тебе балладу составить - что ухо почесать. Воспой их точеные копытца, поджарые ножки, роскошные и нежные как шелк хвосты...

ФИНРОД: У тебя так хорошо получается. Может, ты сама попробуешь?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Если бы мы приманивали кентавров - попробовала, а с кентаврицами, будь добр, разбирайся сам.

ФИНРОД (показательно тяжко вздыхает): Тогда хоть не отвлекай. Между прочим, ведь ради твоих баллов стараемся.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (немного печально): Я знаю. Но как вспомню о Даэроне-кентавре - ничего поделать с собой не могу. Не получается у меня серьезно относиться к этому конкурсу.

ФИНРОД: Ладно, тогда я постараюсь что-то несерьезное про кентавров придумать. Все равно, вряд ли телезрительницы достаточно хорошо понимают эльфийский. (начинает петь)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тихо сидит в кустах)

 

_спустя четверть часа_

 

Селеврин (выходит из леса)

ФИНРОД (завершает балладу)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (крадется из кустов)

Селеврин (Финроду, радостно): Наконец-то я хоть кого-то нашла, а то думала, уже совсем потерялась.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (неуверенно): Так можно считать, что мы тебя поймали?

Селеврин (тоже неуверенно): Да, наверное.

ФИНРОД (задумчиво): Может ее надо оседлать?

Селеврин (отскакивает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я тебе оседлаю!

ФИНРОД: Я пошутил. И вообще, ты - финалистка, тебе и ехать на кентаврице, если что.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: На всех трех одновременно?

ФИНРОД: Трех мы пока не поймали. Только одна в наличии.

Селеврин (удивленно переводит взгляд с эльфа на эльфийку, осторожно): Какие-то вы не такие, как обычно.

ФИНРОД (беззаботно): А здешний лес напомнил Глэд годы нашего детства.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (возмущенно): /Фин, ну не перед телезрительницей же!/

ФИНРОД (подкалывает): /Владычица Лориена может позволить себе чудачества только в узком семейном кругу?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Самому-то корона на уши не жмет?/

ФИНРОД: /Да я как-то уже смирился, что тут она не к чему. Не зря же швырялся ею под ноги кому не попадя/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пытается не хихикать): /Ох, Фин.../ (Селеврин, вслух) А ты не знаешь, что задумали остальные кентавры?

Селеврин: Лира и сама не прочь убежать, только сразу побоялась со мной идти. На счет Элии - не знаю. А кентавры полны решимости защитить нас от ваших посягательств любыми средствами.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Включая стрелы, я заметила.

ФИНРОД: Даэрон переживает за победу Лютиэн - ему простительно. А насколько решительно настроены ведущий и телезритель?

Селеврин: Безумный Алекс вообще очень недоволен, что назгулов в шоу не осталось, и Саурона выгнали. Поэтому не упустит шанса напакостить эльфам. В вашем лице в данном случае.

ФИНРОД (печально): Все с ним ясно.

Селеврин (продолжает): Про Эрика я сама не поняла. Пока я не убежала, он, вроде бы, не проявлял никакой повышенной активности. Но потом - кто его знает. (спохватывается) А куда вы дели Феанора?

ФИНРОД: Денешь его. Он сам сбежал.

Селеврин: Охх... А вдруг с ним что-то случилось?

ФИНРОД (скептически): С кем? С Феанором?

Селеврин: Но ведь это его первый конкурс.

ФИНРОД: Скорее это с шоу от Феанора что-нибудь случится.

Селеврин: Но все-таки, мало ли... Вдруг, тут не только кентавры водятся? Может, вы его по-осанвэ спросите, все ли у него в порядке?

ФИНРОД и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (переглядываются)

ФИНРОД: Нет.

Селеврин (укоризненно): Он же член вашей команды.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: У Феанора потрясающий дар втравлять окружающих в неприятности, при этом самому попадать в них позже всех остальных.

Селеврин: Да знаю я, но...

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пресекая дальнейшую дискуссию): Нет.

ФИНРОД (со вздохом): Есть у меня подозрение, что рано или поздно Феанор сам найдется. А пока лучше поищем оставшихся кентавриц.

Селеврин: Все равно вы их не догоните.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Это мы еще посмотрим. (идут в лес)

 

_в лесу_

 

ФЕАНОР (разработал сложную систему ловушек для кентавров и увлеченно ее устанавливает)

 

_в другой части леса_

 

Стадо кентавров останавливается на полянке.

 

Безумный Алекс (оглядывается): Убежали?

Эрик: Похоже на то.

Лира (недовольно): Ну, еще бы не убежать. Полчаса как сумасшедшие скакали. Такими темпами у команды Галадриэль вообще не будет ни единого шанса баллы заработать.

Безумный Алекс: Ага! А я же предупреждал, что вы будете им подыгрывать!

Лира (обижается): Никому я не подыгрываю. Но удирать от эльфов на всем скаку тоже нечестно.

Безумный Алекс: Честно-честно! Эрик, разве мы нарушаем правила?

Эрик (пожимает плечами): Нет, вроде.

Безумный Алекс (Лире): Вот видишь.

ВОЛК (принюхиваясь к земле, выходит из-за кустов и, неподвижно замерев, ошарашено таращится на кентавров)

Эллиа: Ой, волк!

Лира (взгвизгивает): Где волк?!

Безумный Алекс и Эрик (хватаются за мечи)

ДАЭРОН (целится в волка из лука)

ВОЛК: Рррррр!!! (медленно пятится обратно в кусты)

Эллиа и Лира (прячутся за кентавров)

Лира (Эрику): А ты не говорил, что здесь волки водятся.

Эрик (пожимает плечами): Но это же лес. Тут и волки, и медведи есть. А как ты хотела?

Лира (недовольно замолкает)

Эллиа: Если бы вы заранее предупредили про волков с медведями, мы бы лучше сразу эльфам сдались.

Безумный Алекс: Я же говорю, уклонистки парнокопытные!

Лира (фыркает)

Эллиа (возмущенно взмахивает хвостом)

ДАЭРОН (Эрику): А ведь, девушки, по-своему правы. Мог бы и раньше сказать, что здесь волки есть.

Эрик (сдвигает плечами): Там, где мы должны были проходить конкурс, их не было. А кто вам виноват, что вы на другой конец леса ускакали?

Безумный Алекс (возмущенно): Мы вышли за конкурсную территорию?! И ты молчал?! И ничего не сказал?!

Эллиа (жалобно): Пойдемте... поскачем обратно, а?

Лира (согласно встряхивает гривой)

Безумный Алекс: Вам бы только побыстрее эльфам сдаться. О другом и не думаете.

ВОЛК (снова появляется в кустах)

Эллиа: Ааааа!!! Волк!!!! (прячется за Безумного Алекса)

ДАЭРОН (вскидывает лук)

Лира (нервно оглядывается и видит подкрадывающихся к ним трех волков, испуганно): Иииииии!!! (делает резкий скачок в сторону, задевая Даэрона и сбивая ему прицел)

СТРЕЛА (улетает в сторону)

ВОЛКИ (с разочарованным рыком, что не удалась их пакость, бросаются на кентавров)

Лира и Эллиа (прыгают в разные стороны)

Эрик (Алексу и Даэрону): Быстрее! За девушками! Не оставляйте их одних! Они же безоружны!

ДАЭРОН (бросается вдогонку за Эллиа)

Безумный Алекс (скачет за Лирой)

НЕСКОЛЬКО ВОЛКОВ (гонятся за эльфом и Эллиа)

НЕСКОЛЬКО ВОЛКОВ (направились за Алексом и Лирой)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ВОЛКИ (окружают Эрика)

Эрик (пятится, затравленно озираясь)

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ (информативно): Рррррррр!!!

Эрик: А, может, не надо? Я - невкусный. И вообще, почти несъедобный!

ВОЛКИ (наступают)

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ (ворчливо, сквозь зубы): Еще какой съедобный. Вон, полсотни центнеров живого веса бесхозно по лесу шляются.

Эрик (обрадованно, с облегчением): Так вы разумные? Да еще и говорящие? Это меняет дело. Тогда мы можем договориться.

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ: Не о чем нам говорить с кентаврами, да к тому же с такими эльфийскими мордами!

Эрик (обиженно): У меня не эльфийская морда! И вообще, что за расисты в этом лесу живут?! Кентаврам я, видишь ли, лицом не вышел, ибо на эльфа не похож. А волки «эльфийской мордой» обзывают. Вы уж определитесь, что ли.

ВОЛК (убежденно): Такие белобрысые патлы только у эльфов бывают.

Эрик: А я - человек. Что ж мне теперь, удавиться, раз таким светловолосым родился?

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ (ехидно): Человек, говоришь? А четыре копыта тебе зачем?

Эрик: А меня в кентавра превратили. Насильственно и против моей воли!

ВОЛК (настороженно): Кто превратил?

Эрик: Эээ... (находится)...темный маг, вот! Черный, аж чернее ночи!

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ (расстроенно): Вот, леший! Нам только темных магов тут для полного счастья и не хватало.

ВОЛК (озабоченно, предводителю): Погоди, а если он у нас в желудках обратно превратится?

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ (еще тоскливее): А гхыр его знает, что будет.

ВОЛК: Нет, вы как хотите, а я магически обработанный обед есть не собираюсь.

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ВОЛКИ (согласно кивают)

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ: И что, разбежавшиеся кентавры тоже не настоящие?

Эрик (кивает): Да. Все превращенные тем самым злым магом. Мы как раз... (сочиняет на ходу)... разрабатывали план, как заставить мага нас обратно превратить.

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ (подозрительно): А на самом деле вы все - люди?

Эрик (уклончиво): Ну, не все. Один - так вообще чистокровный эльф.

ВОЛК (предводителю, с упреком): А я же говорил, у одного кентавра эльфийские уши были! И лук он как истинный эльф держал. А ты заладил «не может быть, не может быть».

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ (с досадой): Так кто ж знал, что тут магия замешана?

ДРУГОЙ ВОЛК: Нормальные кентавры ни за что бы на нашу территорию не забрели бы.

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ: Ишь, какие все задним числом умные. А как бежать кентавров есть - так все первые.

ВОЛКИ (пристыженно отворачивают морды)

ВОЛК: Надо остальных наших предупредить. А то еще нажрутся неизвестно чего, а потом хорошо, если только коликами или несварением отделаются.

Эрик (поддерживает): Вот именно. Это еще хорошо, если наш... темный маг не вмешается, а то вообще худо будет.

ВОЛК: А он за вами следит?

Эрик: Конечно. Он сказал, что мы - эксперимент, и что он с нас глаз не спустит.

ВОЛК (с чувством): Вот вляпались!

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ: А не надо было на дармовую кентаврщину зариться! (посылает парочку волков догнать и предупредить две убежавшие группы преследователей)

Эрик: Ну, так я пошел? Приятно было познакомиться.

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ: Стоять!

Эрик: Зачем? Вы же уже выяснили, что не будете меня есть.

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ: Есть-то не будем, а поиздеваться?

Эрик (возмущенно): Чтооо? Ну, вы и садисты!

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ: Должны же мы как-то компенсировать моральный ущерб от несостоявшегося обеда? Покусать, поцарапать, по кустам погонять...

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ВОЛКИ (радостно кивают)

Эрик: А копытом между глаз не хочешь?

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ (с угрозой): А вот за грубость еще дополнительно получишь.

Эрик (злится, сплетает пальцы магическим жестом)

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ: Взять его!

НЕСКОЛЬКО ВОЛКОВ (прыгают на Эрика, но врезаются в возникшую перед ними каменную стену)

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ (обходит стену, выглядывая из-за ее края): Тьфу, ты черт! Так ты еще и сам - маг?!

Эрик (раздраженно): Нет, просто погулять вышел. (в пространство) Эри! Ты долго еще любоваться будешь?! Не хочешь помочь любимому брату?

Эрика (появляется рядом с кентавром и быстро оседлывает его)

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ: О! Нормальная еда! Ату ее!

Эрика и Эрик (исчезают)

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ: Ну, что за день? Сплошная невезуха!

ВОЛК: А, давай, остальных псевдо-кентавров выследим и на них отыграемся?

ВОЛК-ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ (одобрительно): Это - идея. Стая, за мной! (бегут в лес)

 

_в лесу_

 

Эллиа (не разбирая дороги, несется по лесу)

ДАЭРОН (пытается ее догнать)

Эллиа (преодолев последние деревья, вылетает на край обрыва, пытается перепрыгнуть на ту сторону, но не долетает и срывается вниз, за несколько метров до дна пропасти исчезает в свечении портала)

ДАЭРОН (чуть раньше заметив обрыв, разгоняется перед самым краем и прыгает, в результате передние копыта попадают на твердую землю, а задние скользят по траве на самом краю, но в итоге судорожного рывка эльфу-кентавру удается выбраться на твердую почву)

ВОЛКИ (с досадой воют на него с противоположной стороны обрыва)

ДАЭРОН (убедившись, что через обрыв им не перепрыгнуть, неспешно трусит в лес)

 

_в другой стороне_

 

Лира и Безумный Алекс (удирают от волков)

ВОЛКИ (догоняют)

Лира (на бегу): Сделай что-нибудь! У тебя же лук! И меч!

Безумный Алекс (на бегу протягивает ей лук): Ты умеешь одновременно скакать и целиться? Если да, то - вперед! У меня едва получается в четырех ногах не путаться.

Лира: А ты о ногах не думай.

Безумный Алекс: Так не получается же! (очередной раз спотыкается) Так берешь лук или нет?

Лира: Да я и с места - не факт, что в кого-то попаду. И вообще, мне волков жалко.

Безумный Алекс: Пацифистка! Когда они будут тобой закусывать - небось, не пожалеют!

Лира (с разгона влетает во взвившуюся поперек дороги тонкую, но прочную сеть, появившуюся от срабатывания невидимой ловушки, которую задела кентаврица)

Безумный Алекс (врезается в край сети, спотыкается и падает)

ФЕАНОР (спрыгивает с дерева): Попались!

ВОЛКИ (тормозят и ошарашенно оглядываются, пытаясь сориентироваться в быстро изменившейся ситуации)

ФЕАНОР (соображает явно быстрее волков, подхватывает уроненные Алексом при падении  лук  и колчан со стрелами)

ВОЛКИ (поняли, что лук в руках эльфа - дело плохо, и стремительно разбегаются)

СТРЕЛЫ (несутся вслед волкам со скоростью пулеметной очереди)

Безумный Алекс (приподнимая голову): Волки уже убежали?

ФЕАНОР (слегка презрительно): Конечно. (задумчиво смотрит на запутавшуюся в сети Лиру-кентаврицу) И что теперь? Должны появиться ведущие? Или мне ее на привязи на начальную поляну тащить надо?

Лира: Я протестую! Какое «тащить»? Тирр же нормальным кошачьим языком сказала, что нас добром ловить надо! А не веревками опутывать и на аркане привязывать!

Безумный Алекс (не вставая с травы): Вот именно.

ФЕАНОР: В отличие от людей я на память не жалуюсь. Прозвучало «добром или хитростью». Или скажете, что ловушка - не хитрость?

Лира и Безумный Алекс (не знают, что возразить)

ФЕАНОР (примеривается с веревкой, чтобы одеть ее на шею Лиры)

Лира (отшатывается): Эй, я что тебе, корова?!

ФЕАНОР: Нет, кентаврица, вернее, человек, что почти одно и то же. С коровой, я имею в виду. Кентавры - они умные и благородные.

Безумный Алекс (возмущенно фыркает)

ФЕАНОР (приближается к Лире с веревкой)

Лира: Ааааа!!! Спасите!!! Помогите!!! Живьем душат!!! Тииииирр!!!

Тирр (появляется): Что тут у вас происходит? (потряхивает ухом) И зачем так кричать?

Лира (возмущенно): Меня Феанор собирается на аркане на стартовую поляну тащить!

Тирр: И всего-то?

ФЕАНОР (кошке): Так я ее поймал?

Тирр: Как бы да.

ФЕАНОР (освобождает Лиру из сети)

Безумный Алекс (резко выбрасывая вперед заднее копыто, делает подножку Феанору)

ФЕАНОР (не падает, но, уворачиваясь от Алекса, выпускает из рук круп Лиры)

Безумный Алекс: Лира, беги!

Лира (скачет в заросли)

ФЕАНОР (возмущенно): Куда?! Я же тебя поймал!

Тирр (философски): Как поймал, так и упустил.

ФЕАНОР (в сердцах): Я же говорил, надо было на аркане! (спешит вслед за сбежавшей кентаврицей)

Безумный Алекс (вредно): Не догонишь, не догонишь!

ФЕАНОР (оборачивается к нему с недобрым блеском в глазах): А ну, вставай! Разлегся тут! (пинает Алекса под бок) Вот сейчас тебя оседлаю, и в два счета догоню.

Безумный Алекс: Я протестую! Кентавры - разумный вид, а не ездовые животные!

ФЕАНОР: Вставай сам - хуже будет! За хвост подниму!

Безумный Алекс (упорно отлеживается)

 

_чуть дальше в лесу_

 

Лира (не разбирая дороги, ломится сквозь заросли)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ, ФИНРОД и Селеврин (идут ей на встречу)

Лира (фактически сшибает с ног Финрода)

ФИНРОД (вовремя уворачивается и придерживает за круп разогнавшуюся Лиру)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (удивленно): Надо же, телезрители сами в руки кидаются.

Лира (решительно): Уж лучше вы, чем Феанор. В общем, я сдаюсь и все такое.

Селеврин: Надо было с самого начала меня слушаться и сразу к эльфам бежать.

Лира (вздыхает): Я уже десять раз пожалела, что тогда с тобой не удрала от наших защитничков.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ, ФИНРОД, Селеврин и Лира (возвращаются на предыдущую поляну)

 

_на поляне_

 

ФЕАНОР (продолжает ругаться с безумным Алексом)

Тирр (замечает эльфийско-кентаврийское шествие): Наконец-то, все кентаврихи окончательно поймались. Можно завершать конкурс.

ФЕАНОР (оборачивается, мрачно смотрит на Галадриэль с Финродом, ведущих двух кентавриц): Так нечестно, от них она не убегает.

Лира (язвительно): Потому что они мне веревку на шею не одевают.

Безумный Алекс (быстро вскакивает на ноги, профилактически держась подальше от Феанора, Тирр):  А куда вы Эллиу дели?

Тирр: А она сама выбыла. По страховке. Она благополучно доставлена домой нашими спасателями.

Безумный Алекс: Ну, хоть  иногда они срабатывают как надо.

Тирр (взмахивает хвостом, все кентавры превращаются обратно, официально): Команда Галадриэль получает за этот конкурс два балла. (тише, задумчиво) Только где это Эриков носит, что я должна самолично баллы объявлять? (громче, эльфам) Сейчас я быстренько заброшу по домам телезрителей и вернусь за вами. Если раньше не объявятся эти два белобрысых несчастья и сами вас не заберут, как им и положено. (исчезает вместе с телезрителями)

 

_в другой части лес, чуть раньше_

 

Эрика (спрыгивает с брата-кентавра): Все, дальше - сам. Я вообще должна в операторской сидеть и подстраховкой заниматься.

Эрик: Хорошо, сестренка. Спасибо.

Эрика (делает шаг по земле и взвивается в воздух, подхваченная за ногу петлей-капканом)

Эрик (инстинктивно отскакивает назад и проваливается в яму)

Эрика (вися вниз головой, ругается на неизвестном языке)

Эрик (из ямы, укоризненно): Сестрица, мы же в эфире!

Эрика (раздраженно): Да плевать мне! Долго ты там сидеть собираешься? Вылезай!

Эрик: Не могу. Я ногу сломал.

ВОЛКИ (выходят из-за кустов): Ага, попались!

Эрика: Ой! (начинает раскачиваться на веревке, чтобы достать до веток)

Эрик (тихо сидит в яме)

ВОЛК (заглядывает туда): Можешь не задерживать дыхание, мы и так знаем, что ты здесь. По запаху чувствуем.

Эрик (с независимым видом): Все равно, я - не съедобный.

ВОЛК (задумчиво, остальным): А, давайте, заживо похороним эту наглую белобрысую морду?

ВОЛКИ (довольно кивают и машут хвостами)

Эрик: Эээ... а, может, не надо?

ВОЛК (ласково): Надо, чародей, надо.

Эрик (сестре): Эри, беги! Не жди меня!

Эрика (мрачно): Веревка - эльфийская, заколдованная, из-за нее браслет не срабатывает.

ВОЛК (радостно): Никуда вы теперь от нас не денетесь.

Эрика (таки раскачалась и уцепилась за ближайшие ветки, подтягивается на них)

ДРУГОЙ ВОЛК (пытается до нее допрыгнуть, но только слегка царапает по спине)

Эрика: Ой!

Эрик (из ямы, грозно): Не трогайте мою сестру!

ВОЛК: О себе беспокойся.

ВОЛКИ (становятся задом к яме и, работая задними лапами, начинают активно ее засыпать)

Эрик (отплевывается от попадающей ему в лицо земли)

Эрика (взобралась на ветку и пытается распутать хитрый эльфийский узел, но получается не очень)

Эрик (превращается в человека)

ВОЛК: Ура!!! Он расколдовался! Можно его есть!

ДРУГОЙ ВОЛК (ворчливо): Зачем только закапывали? Теперь заново раскапывай. Вон, уже почти по грудь засыпали.

ВОЛК (намеревается прыгать в яму)

СТРЕЛА (вонзается в землю перед самым волчьим носом)

ЕЩЕ ПЯТОК СТРЕЛ (друг за другом выстраиваются на краю ямы между волками и Эриком)

ВОЛК: Ааа!!! Эльфы!!!

ДРУГОЙ ВОЛК: Эльф с луком! Спасайся, кто может!

ВОЛКИ (бегут врассыпную)

ДАЭРОН (выходит из-за дерева): Ведущие, помощь нужна?

Эрик: Ты как нельзя кстати! Помоги Эрике от эльфийской веревки освободиться, а то Феанор наколдовал, что пока Эрика привязана, она даже в операторскую с помощью браслета не может сбежать. (начинает бодро выкапываться из земли)

ДАЭРОН (лезет на дерево и освобождает Эрику от веревки)

Эрик (выбирается из ямы)

Эрика (слезает с дерева и оборачивается к брату, удивленно): А как же твоя нога?

Эрик: Это была задняя, виртуальная. Она исчезла вместе с кентавриным туловищем. (озабоченно) А вот твоя царапина - самая настоящая!

Эрика (отмахивается): В операторской разберусь. (исчезает)

Тирр (появляется, протягивает Эрику браслет на кончике хвоста): Так понравилось быть участником, что не спешишь возвращать полномочия ведущего?

Эрик (забирает браслет)

Тирр (недовольно): Кстати, почему твоя сестрица до сих пор участников на базовый полигон не отправила?

Эрик: Ее волк поцарапал. Я сейчас сам разберусь. (активирует браслет, исчезает вместе с Даэроном)

Тирр (в пространство, удивленно): Какой волк? (озадаченно качает головой и тоже исчезает)

 

**_4-й конкурс финала_ **

 

Все участники и ведущие появляются на заснеженном пригорке.

 

Эрика (показательно радостно): Добро пожаловать на внеплановый новогодний конкурс имени ОДО!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (очень тихо): И почему мне это уже заранее не нравится?

Эрик (таким же бодрым тоном, как и сестрица): У каждой команды есть шанс получить дополнительные баллы!

Ли: И конкурс совсем простой! Обычная эстафета! Отсюда и вооон до той елки (неопределенно машет рукой вперед)

Эрик: Победитель получает три балла, пришедший последним - один.

КЭРДАН (так же тихо): Все подозрительнее и подозрительнее.

ФЕАНОР (осанвэ, старшим эльфам): /Что такое ОДО? И что такое Новый Год?/

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: /ОДО - это предыдущее шоу. Такое же сумасшедшее, как и это. А про Новый Год я и сам не знаю/

ЛЕГОЛАС (вклинивается): /Это такой человеческий праздник в некоторых мирах. Символизирует начало нового года/

ФЕАНОР (недовольно): /Не лезь в разговоры старших/

ЛЕГОЛАС (замолкает с показательно-независимым видом)

ФЕАНОР (ворчливо): Идиотизм - праздновать Новый Год посреди зимы.

Эрика (игнорируя последнее замечание): Заключительный этап эстафеты пройдут сами финалисты, а сейчас решайте, кто из команды будет выступать на первом, кто - на втором этапе.

КЭРДАН (на секунду задумавшись): На первом Гил, на втором - Лас.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (иронично): /Не доверяешь? С пещерами я, вроде, неплохо справился. А это - всего лишь эстафета/

КЭРДАН: /Судя по показательному оптимизму ведущих, пакостей на этой эстафете - видимо-невидимо. Я очень надеюсь, что хотя бы начнут они не с самых серьезных/

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (иронично): /Ага, а по-умолчанию Леголас с серьезными пакостями справится лучше меня?/

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): /Удиви меня и пройди первым свою часть эстафеты/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (определяется с участниками из своей команды): На первом этапе - Феанор, на втором - Фин.

ЛЮТИЭН (чуть замешкавшись): Сначала Даэрон, потом Берен.

Эрика: Ты уверена?

ЛЮТИЭН (с вызовом): Да, а что?

Эрика (пожимает плечами): Ну, как знаешь.

 

Тирр с финалистами исчезает на третий старт, Эрик с выбранными участниками - на второй, Ли просто исчезает.

 

Эрика (достает из появившегося у нее в руках лукошка три елочные игрушки: лиловый шар, мухомор и декоративную сосульку, участникам): Выбирайте. На втором старте передадите следующему участнику вашей команды.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД, ФЕАНОР и БЕРЕН (подозрительно косятся на игрушки)

ФЕАНОР (первым выбирает лиловый шар)

ДАЭРОН (выбирает сосульку)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (забирает оставшийся мухомор)

Эрика: Раз на первом этапе все эльфы, надеюсь, никаких серьезных проблем не будет. И скорость реакции у вас хорошая, и в снег вы не проваливаетесь, и на ветру не замерзаете...(щелкает пальцами, появляется три комплекта лыж) Прошу. Встретимся внизу склона. (исчезает)

ЭЛЬФЫ (заинтересованно-настороженно рассматривают лыжи)

ДАЭРОН (озадаченно): И что нам делать с этими палками?

ФЕАНОР (берет в руки лыжи и сосредоточенно их изучает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (осванвэ Гил-Гэладу): /Как там у вас дела?/

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: /Вот же настырный! Не знаю. Ведущая оставила какие-то разнокалиберные палки и сказала, что будет ждать нас внизу склона/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Какие палки?/

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: /По две плоские и по две тонкие с кружочками на концах - на каждого эльфа/

ЛЕГОЛАС (догадывается): /Лыжи что ли? Так, слушай меня внимательно.../  (начинает экспресс-инструктаж по лыжному спорту)

ФЕАНОР (догадался, что лыжи надо обуть)

ДАЭРОН (понял, что Гил-Гэладу подсказывают участники из его команды, и выжидает, что тот будет делать, попутно наблюдая за экспериментами Феанора)

ФЕАНОР (пытается шагать в лыжах, получается не очень)

ЛЕГОЛАС  (закончил лекцию про лыжный спорт)

ПОРЫВ ВЕТРА (неожиданно налетает и сталкивает Феанора к склону)

ФЕАНОР (несется вниз, путем проб и ошибок экстренно обучаясь на ходу; его пара палок так и осталась на верхней поляне, но и без них эльф справляется весьма неплохо)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (надевает лыжи, берет свои палки, за спину пристраивает палки Феанора и начинает спускаться)

ДАЭРОН (следует его примеру)

ФЕАНОР (уже освоился на лыжах и быстро скользит вниз)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД и ДАЭРОН (отталкиваясь палками, догоняют его)

СПУСК (резко сворачивает влево)

ФЕАНОР (скрывается из виду)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (сворачивает вслед за ним)

ДАЭРОН (заподозрил недоброе и пытается затормозить, но вокруг узкого спуска густо растут кусты и деревья, вынужденно едет вслед за остальными)

 

Сразу за поворотом эльфы проносятся сквозь едва ощутимую ледяную паутинку и попадают в совсем другой лес. Здесь все - деревья, кусты, ягоды рябины, даже птицы - прозрачно-ледяное. Только белый пушистый снег выделяется в этом стеклянном царстве.

 

ФЕАНОР (тормозит, оборачивается и видит, что лыжня, по которой они ехали, исчезла)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (чуть не налетает на него, но благодаря эльфийской сноровке уворачивается и справа объезжает Феанора)

ДАЭРОН (повторяет маневр Гил-Гэлада, объезжая Фенора слева)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (протягивает палки Феанору): Вот, ты забыл.

ФЕАНОР: Я не забыл, я оставил. Но, все равно, спасибо. (забирает палки)

ДАЭРОН: И куда нас занесло?

ФЕАНОР (крайне подозрительно трогает прозрачно-ледяную синицу на ближайшей ветке): Это что такое?

ДАЭРОН: Видимо, первая пакость от ведущих.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (заинтересованно рассматривает замерзшие скульптуры)

ДАЭРОН (осторожно): Я думаю, не стоит к ним прикасаться. А то, мало ли что...

ФЕАНОР (пренебрежительно хмыкает и отрывает синицу от ветки)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД и ДАЭРОН (выжидательно наблюдают)

ФЕАНОР: Я вдохну в нее жизнь. (выполняет малопонятные постороннему наблюдателю манипуляции над синицей)

СИНИЦА (тает и превращается в лужу воды, которая стекает у эльфа между пальцами)

ДАЭРОН: Зачем ты птичку убил?

ФЕАНОР: Никто никого не убил. Это - временная неудача.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: Может, поищем выход обратно на спуск и продолжим эстафету?

ФЕАНОР: А как же синица? Нет, я это дело так не оставлю! Сейчас все будет в лучшем виде. (присаживается и собирает снег, пропитанный растаявшей синицей)

ДАЭРОН (оглядывается, Гил-Гэладу): Почему-то мне кажется, что выхода на спуск тут нет.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (непонимающе): А в чем тогда смысл эстафеты, если мы не сможем ее завершить?

ДАЭРОН: Насколько я могу судить по предыдущему участию в шоу, нам надо что-то сделать или найти, тогда выход появится сам собою.

ФЕАНОР: Вот именно! Надо оживить синицу!

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД и ДАЭРОН (мрачно смотрят на Феанора)

ФЕАНОР (слепил из снега фигурку синицы - точную копию растаявшей): Сейчас я вдохну в нее жизнь!

ДАЭРОН: Где-то я уже это слышал.

ФЕАНОР (с некоторыми изменениями повторяет манипуляции с синицей)

СИНИЦА (снова тает)

ФЕАНОР: Ммморгот! (опять берется лепить синицу из намокшего снега)

ДАЭРОН (задумчиво): А с другой стороны, возможно, в этом что-то есть. (находит взглядом ледяного воробья и задумчиво на него смотрит)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (в пространство): И куда я попал? (тише) И ведь даже не спросишь, как я сюда попал - ведь прекрасно помню.  (идет к прозрачной белке, пристраивает рядом с ней на дереве свой игрушечный мухомор - чтоб в руках не мешал, и честно глубокомысленно ее изучает)

ФЕАНОР (презрительно хмыкает): Даэрон, ты ему еще балладу спой, вдруг проникнется и оживет.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (язвительно): А мне что предложишь?

ФЕАНОР: Можешь пред ним мечом помахать или корону предъявить.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: По крайней мере, я не таю третий раз несчастную синичку.

ФЕАНОР (снова лепит новую синичку): Посмотрим, кто в итоге окажется победителем.

ДАЭРОН (начинает тихонько напевать)

ФЕАНОР (смеется): Ты еще больший глупец, чем я думал.

ДАЭРОН (пожимает плечами, продолжает петь)

ФЕНАОР (в четвертый раз растопив синицу): Я понял. Надо действовать масштабно. На весь лес сразу. Тогда сработает.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: Уймись, ненормальный. Хочешь все вокруг в одну большую лужу превратить?

ФЕАНОР: Я знаю, что делаю.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: А если как с синицей получится?

ДАЭРОН (оглядывается, убеждается, что остальные эльфы на него не смотрят, отламывает ветку-сосульку и запускает ею в макушку Феанора)

ФЕАНОР: Ай! (хватается за голову, озирается)

ДАЭРОН (увлеченно напевает воробью)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (не моргнув глазом): Она с дерева сама упала. Видимо, лесу тоже не нравится идея, что ты собираешься его растопить.

ФЕАНОР (мстительно): Тогда тем более растоплю!

ДАЭРОН (откладывает свой эстафетный гриб, пристроив его в развилке ветвей, и идет к Феанору): Я не позволю тебе топить этот лес!

ФЕАНОР: Да? И что же ты сделаешь?

ДАЭРОН (с угрозой): Что потребуется - то и сделаю.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: Смотрите!

 

Стеклянный мухомор-игрушка, оставленный на дереве, превратился в самый настоящий живой мухомор. Там, где он прикасается к дереву, прозрачный лед постепенно темнеет и превращается в обычную кору. Процесс «оживления» стремительно перекидывается на весь лес.

 

ДАЭРОН: Ура! Сработало! Я же говорил!

ФЕАНОР (мрачно): Все равно, по моемому тоже получилось бы, если бы вы мне не мешали.

 

Лес превратился из ледяного царства в обычный заснеженный зимний лес. Только на месте Феаноровских экспериментов с синичкой осталось кровавое месиво с торчащими из него перьями.

 

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД и ДАЭРОН (осуждающе смотрят на Феанора)

ФЕАНОР (отмахивается): Допустимые потери.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД и ДАЭРОН (буквально излучают укоризну во взгляде)

ФЕАНОР: Да что б вас! Моралисты валинорские! (вздыхает) Что я, несчастную птичку не оживлю? (собирает остатки синички, сжимает в руках, спустя пару секунд из раскрывшихся ладоней выпархивает вполне живая птичка)

СИНИЧКА (возмущенно чирикает на Феанора и улетает)

ФЕАНОР: Неблагодарная тварючка. (вытирает окровавленные руки о снег)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (оборачивается): А вот и дорога. Как мы ее раньше не заметили?

ДАЭРОН (наставительно): Всему виной ведущеское коварство и технические фокусы.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (идет забрать свою «эстафетную палочку»)

МУХОМОР (врос в дерево)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД  (озадаченно смотрит на такое безобразие)

ФЕАНОР (направляется к спуску)

ДАЭРОН (спешит следом)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (отколупывает мухомор и спешит догонять остальных эльфов)

 

Все участники выезжают на основную трассу, с которой они исчезли четверть часа назад.

 

ФЕАНОР (пытается подрезать и столкнуть в кусты  Гил-Гэлада)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (грациозно уворачивается)

ФЕАНОР (повторяет свою попытку)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (ухитряется оттолкнуться палками и в последний момент вместе с лыжами перепрыгнуть через кусты)

ДАЭРОН (воспользовался моментом и обогнал обоих)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (едет по рыхлому снегу параллельно трассе, перепрыгивая через ветки с корягами и устраивая настоящий слалом)

ФЕАНОР (устремляется к Даэрону)

ДАЭРОН (пытается оторваться)

ФЕАНОР (догоняет и толкает в его спину)

ДАЭРОН (падает, подставляя Феанору подножку)

ФЕАНОР (кубарем летит через кусты в противоположную от Гил-Гэлада сторону)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (снова таким же образом перепрыгивает через кусты и возвращается на трассу)

ДАЭРОН (встает и лезет доставать с дерева улетевшую туда от удара одну из лыж)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (уезжает далеко вперед)

ДАЭРОН (продолжает спуск)

ФЕАНОР (вылезает из кустов, злой как сто орков): Ну, Даэрон, ну, менестрель, вот подожди, я до тебя доберусь!!! (идет искать разлетевшиеся от столкновения в разные стороны обломки своих лыж)

 

_под горой_

 

Эрик, Берен, Леголас и Финрод на краю замерзшего озера ждут появления участников с первого заезда.

 

БЕРЕН (недовольно): Что они там так долго копаются?!

ЛЕГОЛАС И ФИНРОД (мрачно переглядываются)

ЛЕГОЛАС (осанвэ, Финроду): /Ты не пытался интересоваться у Феанора, как там у них дела?/

ФИНРОД: /Нет. А ты?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Я-то спрашивал. Но Гил-Гэлад не отвечает. Ни мне, ни Кэрдану/

ФИНРОД: /Не нравится мне это/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /И я о том же/

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (появляется на спуске)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ура! С ними ничего не случилось!(спохватывается) Мы - первые?! Втройне ура!!!

ФИНРОД (улыбается)

БЕРЕН (хмурится)

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (финиширует и протягивает Леголасу мухомор)

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): Это что? В смысле, зачем?

Эрик (поясняет): Это он тебе эстафету передает.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мухоморами?!

Эрик (пожимает плечами): Ну, что выросло - то выросло. (протягивает Леголасу пару коньков) Можешь начинать свой этап конкурса. Тирр и остальные ждут на противоположной стороне озера.

ЛЕГОЛАС (со смешанным чувством смотрит на коньки): Озеро надо преодолеть на них?

Эрик (кивает)

ФИНРОД и БЕРЕН (удивленно смотрят на коньки)

БЕРЕН (осторожно): Что это такое?

Эрик: Коньки.

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка виновато): Извините, я не специально. Но я умею на них ездить, а вам придется экстренно учиться. (быстро переобувается)

ФИНРОД (внимательно наблюдает)

БЕРЕН (возмущенно): Так нечестно! У него преимущество! Он сам сознался!

Эрик (флегматично): Подавай жалобу Тирр. В трех экземплярах. Рукописных. Каждый заверяется всеми ведущими. Вдруг получится?

БЕРЕН (мрачно смотрит на Эрика)

ЛЕГОЛАС (переобулся, спускается на лед и стремительно скользит по зеркальной глядя)

ФИНРОД (в чисто эстетическом смысле): Ух ты, здорово. (вздыхая, практично) Быстро побежал, не догонишь.

ДАЭРОН (появляется на спуске)

БЕРЕН: Урррааа!!! Быстрее! Что ты там копаешься?!!

ДАЭРОН (финиширует)

БЕРЕН (выхватывает у него сосульку, забирает у Эрика коньки и бежит к кромке льда - переобуваться)

ДАЭРОН, ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД и ФИНРОД (наблюдают за процессом)

ФИНРОД (Даэрону, тихо): Как прошла ваша часть конкурса? Нормально? И где вы Феанора потеряли?

ДАЭРОН (лаконично): Умеренно пакостно. Феанор из кустов вылезает.

ФИНРОД (хмыкает):  А как он там оказался?

ДАЭРОН: Я столкнул.

ФИНРОД: За что?

ДАЭРОН (с печальной иронией): Ну, нам ведь ради победы Лютиэн ничего не жалко.

ФИНРОД: Так я и поверил. Ты же не Берен.

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД (вмешивается): Феанор сам виноват. А Даэрон просто не слишком удачно от него увернулся.

ДАЭРОН (с вежливо-благодарным кивком Гил-Гэладу): Можно и так сказать.

ФИНРОД: То есть начал все Феанор, а в итоге в кустах оказался именно он? Миленько.

БЕРЕН (надел коньки, шагнул на лед, его ноги разъехались, и он упал)

Эрик (хмыкает)

БЕРЕН (награждает его злобным взглядом и пытается подняться на ноги, получается не очень)

Эрик (ехидно): Можешь начинать жаловаться на эльфийское превосходство и процветающее у нас подсуживание остроухим.

БЕРЕН (мрачно): И начну! (встает на карачки, а потом, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги)

ДАЭРОН, ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД и ФИНРОД (старательно сохраняют невозмутимые выражения лиц)

БЕРЕН (делает два шага, снова падает)

ДАЭРОН (вздыхает): Дааа... Не видать Лютиэн преимущества после второго этапа. Леголас-то уже на той стороне озера.

БЕРЕН (бросает на него злобный взгляд, с сопением молча встает, на этот раз ему удается сделать целых пять шагов)

ФИНРОД (слегка опасливо): Надеюсь, у меня на коньках получится не настолько ужасно.

ФЕАНОР (появляется на спуске, виртуозно лавируя, едет на обломке одной лыжи)

ФИНРОД (восхищенно):  Вау!

ФЕАНОР (тормозит, бросает Финроду лиловый шарик, оборачивается к Дэарону, недобро): Сейчас, менестрель, ты за все ответишь!

ДАЭРОН (пятится и прячется за Гил-Гэлада)

Эрик (протягивает Финроду коньки)

ФИНРОД (переобувается и сначала неуверенно скользит по льду, потом постепенно набирая скорость)

ФЕАНОР (угрожающе наступает на Даэрона)

ДАЭРОН (шустро от него удирает, лавирую между Гил-Гэладом и Эриком)

Эрик (хмуро смотрит на это безобразие)

ФЕАНОР (не задевает Гил-Гэлада, но уже после второго маневра Даэрона, специально налетает на Эрика, раздраженно): Не стой на дороге, человек!

Эрик (демонстративно отходит в сторону от эльфов, сквозь зубы, тихо): Ну, эльф, я тебе это припомню.

ФЕАНОР (изловчившись, догоняет Даэрона)

ДАЭРОН (хватает одну из лежащих на снег лыжных палок и, используя ее на манер шпаги, атакует ее Феанора)

ФЕАНОР (подхватывает вторую из лыжных палок, отбивает атаку и идет в наступление)

ДАЭРОН и ФЕАНОР (устраивают настоящую дуэль на лыжных палках)

 

_на противоположной стороне озера_

 

Тирр (как пушистый черный воротник разлеглась на ветке заснеженной ивы)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ, КЭРДАН и ЛЮТИЭН (расхаживают по берегу озера)

ЛЮТИЭН (всматривается в происходящее на той стороне): О! Гил-Гэлад приехал. И где только этого Даэрона носит?! Вот ведь знала же, что ему нельзя доверять!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Тинэ, будь спокойнее. Все равно на втором этапе Леголас в любом случае будет первым - независимо от  результатов первой тройки.

ЛЮТИЭН: А вот еще и не факт! Мой Берен, если захочет...

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перебивает): Обгонит лихолесца на эстафете? Тинэ, не смеши.

ЛЮТИЭН (подпрыгивает): Ой! Даэрон приехал! Берен - вперед! Милый, я тебя жду!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает и переглядывается с Кэрданом)

ЛЕГОЛАС (уже на середине озера)

Тирр (с дерева, недобро): Мррр!!!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и КЭРДАН (настораживаются)

КЭРДАН (кошке): Что?

Тирр: Вот уж лихолесское несчастья, вечно все коварные планы подпортит. (раздраженно взмахивает хвостом)

ЛЮТИЭН (наблюдает за событиями на той стороне): Ох, Берен упал! Бедненький мой! Хоть не ушибся?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Думаю, одно падение на лед он переживет.

ЛЮТИЭН: Аааа! Он снова упал! (кошке) Признавайтесь, что вы сделали с моим Береном?!

КЭРДАН (рассуждает): Судя по скорости движения Леголаса, вторая тройка должна пересечь озеро отнюдь не пешком.

Тирр: Мрррр, пррравильно. Они на коньках едут. А кое-кто на них кататься не умеет.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Кое-кто? Проще сказать, кто умеет. Один Леголас?

Тирр (неопределенно взмахивает хвостом)

ЛЮТИЭН: Я же говорю, ведущие им подсуживают!

ЛЕГОЛАС (финиширует и торжественно вручает Кэрдану мухомор): Это у них, то есть у нашей команды эстафетная палочка такая.

КЭРДАН (изучает гриб): Дивно.

Тирр (машет хвостом): Скала у вас за спиной, можешь начинать взбираться. Ли встретит вас на вершине.

КЭРДАН (неуверенно оглядывается на остальных): Тогда я пошел?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается): Это эстафета или где? Конечно, иди. Не все же тебе ждать остальных.

КЭРДАН (подходит к почти отвесной заледенелой поверхности)

Тирр (с дерева, услужливо): Там рядышком кирки валяются.

КЭРДАН (находит кирку, вырубает во льду неглубокую ямку, цепляется, кошке): А у вас колья, страховочные веревки или еще что-нибудь полезное для скалолазания больше не предусмотрено?

Тирр (нагло): Неа. Вы же эльфы - и так вскарабкаетесь.

КЭРДАН (вздыхает и лезет на скалу с одной кирочкой и мухомором в зубах)

ЛЮТИЭН (бегает по берегу и громко переживает за часто падающего Берена)

ФИНРОД (уже обогнал Берена и быстро приближается к середине озера)

ЛЮТИЭН: Аааааа!!! Так нечестно!!! Берен, милый, ну, поднажми!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (всматривается в происходящее на том берегу): Что за... /Феанор, Даэрон, что вы там устроили?! Ведь это шоу в десятке миров показывают! Даже люди..., да что там, даже орки с назгулами тут ни разу драки не устраивали! А вы - старшие эльфы, как вы можете?!/

ФЕАНОР: /Вот оторву уши этому Дориатскому подлецу, и не будет никакой драки/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Гил, хоть ты сделай что-нибудь!/

ГИЛ-ГЭЛАД: /Что? Лезть их разнимать? Думаешь, так будет лучше?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (требовательно): /Кэрдан!/

КЭРДАН: /Я все вижу/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /И?/

КЭРДАН: /Феанор не послушается ни тебя, ни меня, ни Гила. Но я верю в Даэрона. В его шустрость и выживаемость/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Кэрдан, как ты можешь быть таким безразличным?/

КЭРДАН: /Я вообще-то тут на одном пальце болтаюсь на тридцатиметровой высоте/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с упреком): /Кэр!/

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): /О, Эру/ (кошке) /Тирр, пожалуйста, сделай одолжение всем эльфам и прекрати это Феанорско-Даэронское безобразие/

Тирр (хитро): /Разве я могу устоять перед просьбой перворожденного?/ (взмахивает хвостом)

Эрик и ДАЭРОН (исчезают с той стороны озера, появляются на этой)

ДАЭРОН (по инерции атакует лыжной палкой ближайшее дерево)

Эрик: Эй, а меня-то зачем сюда притащили?!

Тирр: За дурные мысли в сторону Феанора. Не хватало нам тут еще нападения ведущего на участника. И вообще, что за безобразие - устраивать потасовки на новогоднем конкурсе имени ОДО?

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): А, по-моему, как раз очень даже соответствует. Что за ОДО без хорошей потасовки?

Тирр: Да, только в ОДО на эльфов всякие назгулы с орками и Адарами кидались.

ЛЕГОЛАС (подхватывает): А теперь - Феаноры. Можно считать, традиция соблюдена.

ФИНРОД (пересекает середину озера)

БЕРЕН (едва отъехал на пару десятков метров от берега)

ЛЕД НА ОЗЕРЕ (начинает трескаться)

ФИНРОД (спешит, но не успевает добраться до берега)

БЕРЕН и ФИНРОД (проваливаются под лед)

ЛЮТИЭН: Аааааа!!!! Берен!!!!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (охает, тихо): Фин!

ЛЕГОЛАС (глядя на абсолютно спокойных ведущих): Кажется, что это - очередная плановая конкурсная пакость. (быстро снимает коньки)

ФИНРОД (выныривает)

 

Берена пока не видно.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (истерично бегает по берегу)

ФИНРОД (озирается и ныряет обратно - в ту сторону, где Берен скрылся под треснувшим льдом)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с разбега ныряет в воду и плывет к Берену и Финроду)

ДАЭРОН (с сомнением смотрит на холодную воду с плавающими по ней кусочками льда)

КЭРДАН: /Я сейчас спущусь/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Не вздумай! Пока ты с самой вершины слезешь, в озере в любом случае уже все завершится - так или иначе/

КЭРДАН (не очень уверенно): /Я могу спрыгнуть/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Не хватало нам еще твои переломы лечить. К тому же, судя по олимпийскому спокойствию ведущих, как раз сейчас у них со спасателями все под контролем/

КЭРДАН: /Ты уверена, что вам там не нужна моя помощь?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Уверена, уверена. Лезь, давай/

КЭРДАН (преодолевает последние несколько метров ледяного уступа и выбирается на запорошенную снегом полянку, где под большой елкой у совершенно пустого большого стола сидит Ли)

 

_на верхнем плато_

 

Ли (машет эльфу ручкой): Привет. Наконец-то хоть кто-то до финиша дошел. Поздравляю тебя с тремя баллами.

КЭРДАН (выплевывает мухомор): Надеюсь, я хоть не зря его сюда тащил? И кстати, ты знаешь, что там у вас в озере участники тонут?

Ли: Во-первых, не зря. А во-вторых, не тонут, а плавают. Есть разница.

КЭРДАН (выгибает бровь): При такой-то температуре?  Все-таки садистическое у вас шоу.

Ли (разводит руками):  Все вы знали, на что шли. А уж бывшие участники ОДО - тем более. Мы же никого силком к нам не затягивали.

КЭРДАН: Все равно. Иногда поражаюсь бессердечности ваших ведущих и сценаристов.

Ли (вздыхает): Не будет экстрима - не будет рейтингов, трансляции шоу не будут раскупаться - не будет не то, что приличного призового фонда, а даже средств на обустройство иномирных полигонов. Ты же с Тирр об этом еще во времена ОДО говорил.

КЭРДАН: Да помню я, что вы попутно с конкурсами иногда еще всякой местной благотворительностью на полигонах занимаетесь, но...

Ли: Ты считаешь, парочка замерзших эльфов не стоят неслучившегося пожара, который мы можем предотвратить за счет конкурсных средств?

КЭРДАН (машет рукой): Вас с Тирр не переспоришь.

Ли (ухмыляется): Уж Тирр - так точно. Кстати, ты мухомор собираешься на елку нести?

КЭРДАН: А надо?

Ли: Надо-надо.

КЭРДАН (с обреченным вздохом поднимает мухомор со снега и торжественно насаживает на елочную ветку)

 

Как только мухомор касается елки, под ней появляется куча разноцветных нарядно упакованных небольших подарочных коробочек, а на стоящем рядом столе - праздничные блюда, разнообразная выпивка и полная сервировка персон на пятьдесят.

 

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): Еда - из мухоморчиков?

Ли (в тон ему): А это уж кому как повезет.

 

Появляется Эрика с Феанором и Гил-Гэладом.

 

Эрика: Осталось дождаться остальных финалистов с гостями, и можно будет начинать.

Ли: Не торопи события. У ситуации на озере еще возможны нюансы.

 

_в озере_

 

ФИНРОД (уже ухитрился под водой освободиться от коньков и, уронив свою «эстафетную палочку», плывет к Берену)

БЕРЕН (погружается на дно, не выпуская из рук эстафетной сосульки)

ЛЕГОЛАС (ныряет искать лиловый шар Финрода)

ФИНРОД: /Брось, Лас. Все равно с Феанором в команде нам с Глэд в финале уже ничего не светит/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не сдавайтесь раньше времени/

ФИНРОД (подхватывает Берена и плывет с ним вверх)

ЛЕГОЛАС (на дне роется в водорослях)

 

Финрод с Береном на руках подплывает к самой поверхности, но там их ожидает новая засада: только что потрескавшийся на маленькие кусочки лед так же неожиданно и коварно смерзся обратно в толстый монолитный слой.

 

ФИНРОД: /Моргот!/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Братец, там у вас все в порядке?/

ФИНРОД: /Да, Глэд. Все прекрасно, не отвлекай/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Хорошо. Молчу-молчу/

ФИНРОД (начинает усиленно грести к ближайшему берегу): /Лас, кончай там кладоискательством заниматься. Над нами лед замерз! Причем, капитально/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ага, сейчас. Я его уже почти нашел/

ФИНРОД (укоризненно): /Лас! Ладно - мы, но Берен-то через минуту-другую уже точно из шоу выбудет. Нас же потом Лютиэн обоих живьем загрызет. Я и так удивляюсь, почему Тирр его до сих пор не забрала/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Видимо, она в нас верит/ (задумчиво) /А с чего ты взял, что возле берега нет льда? Если он весь так внезапно замерз, то нормальным природным законам он явно не подчиняется/

ФИНРОД (останавливается, в сердцах): /Мммморгот!!!/

ЛЕГОЛАС (радостно): /Нашел!/ (выхватывает из водорослей лиловый шар)

ШАР (на мгновение вспыхивает ярким светом, вокруг него появляется большой воздушный пузырь)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Фин, скорее сюда! Тут воздух/ (сам плывет к Финроду и Берену)

ФИНРОД (заныривает в пузырь, проталкивая перед собой голову и плечи Берена)

ЛЕГОЛАС и ФИНРОД (на пару делают Бенену искусственное дыхание)

БЕРЕН (приходит в себя): Мы уже выиграли?

ЛЕГОЛАС (со смешком): Нет, еще в процессе.

БЕРЕН (замечает эльфов, пытается вырваться): Аааа!!! Меня окружили!!!

ФИНРОД (раздраженно): Да, успокойся ты! Или ты думаешь, что **_я_** буду мешать тебе честно победить в конкурсе?

БЕРЕН (смущает): Нуу... Не должен, конечно. Но, мало ли что  азарт с людьми... с эльфами делает.

ФИНРОД (немного резко): Не со мной.

БЕРЕН (проверяет наличие сосульки в руке, успокаивается): Тогда я поплыву к финишу, ладно?

ЛЕГОЛАС (ехидно): Интересно, как? Через пол озера не дыша перемахнешь?

БЕРЕН: Но у нас же есть воздушный пузырь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с нажимом): Не у нас, а у Финрода.

БЕРЕН (как само собой разумеющееся): Но он же поделится.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): О, Эру. Ладно, я поплыл. До берега я и на одном вдохе доберусь, а там попробую лед взломать, пока вы доплывете.

БЕРЕН (ловит его за плечо): Стой, так нечестно! Хочешь раньше всех на финиш прийти?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вообще-то я передал эстафету Кэрдану уже, наверное, с четверть часа назад.

БЕРЕН (хватается за голову): Ааааааа!!!! Тинэ не будет первой!!! Да как ты мог?!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС: А вот молча. (разворачивается и уплывает)

БЕРЕН: Грубиян. Сразу видно, невысокое происхождение лихолесских эльфов.

ФИНРОД (хмыкает): Ты только при Трандуиле этого не говори. Это Леголас  - мальчик добрый. А Король-лис при случае не посмотрит, что ты в предках у Арвен, оторвет уши или какую-то не менее важную часть тела.

БЕРЕН: А как же заслуги моего отца? А мои? А моя роль в истории Средиземья? Он не посмеет.

ФИНРОД: Проверять я бы тебе не советовал.

ФИНРОД  и БЕРЕН (медленно плывут к берегу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (доплыл до края озера, нашел на дне корягу и раздалбывает ею толстый слой льда)

ФИНРОД: /Лас, спасибо/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Да не за что/

ФИНРОД: /Откуда ты знал, что от шара появится воздушный купол?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Я не знал. Просто так удачно сложилось/

ФИНРОД  и БЕРЕН (подплывают к Леголасу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (взламывает лед и наконец-то выбирается из воды у самого берега)

ЛЮТИЭН (грозно): Где Берен?!!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Уйди, ненормальная. Там за мной его Финрод тащит.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (укоризненно, Леголасу): /Тинэ переживает о своем любимом. Не стоит насмехаться над ее чувствами/

БЕРЕН (с помощью Финрода выбирается на берег)

ЛЮТИЭН (кидается его обнимать)

БЕРЕН (проворно отстраняет): Осторожнее, любимая, намокнешь! (протягивает ей сосульку, пафосно) Я все сделал для нашей победы, так не упусти же с таким трудом добытый шанс!

ЛЮТИЭН (берет сосульку, делает пару шагов к скале, потом неуверенно оглядывается на Берена)

БЕРЕН: Беги-беги.

ЛЮТИЭН (кивает и торопится к скале)

ФИНРОД (протягивает Галадриэль лиловый шар): /Извини, сестренка/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Я понимаю, сложно сопротивляться стремлению Тинэ и Берена к победе/

ФИНРОД (с намеком): /Вот именно/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Я тебя никогда не упрекала и не буду, но.../

ФИНРОД: /Ты же сама сказала, что сложно не уступить перед их влюбленностью и желанием жить/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает): /Я понимаю. Теперь, может быть, даже лучше, чем раньше/

Тирр (задумчиво взмахивает хвостом):  Эльфы, конечно, не простуживаются, но вид синеющего Леголаса меня как-то удручает. (исчезает вместе с мокрыми Леголасом, Финродом и Береном)

ДАЭРОН (тихо): Интересно, а если бы среди намокших не оказалось кошачьего любимчика - она была бы столь заботливой?

Эрик: Лучше тебе не знать.

ЛЮТИЭН (подходит к скале, примеряется, как бы начать по ней взбираться и случайно касается сосулькой скалы)

 

От прикосновения сосульки до этого совершенно гладкая поверхность покрывается десятками ледяных выступов, которые образуют вполне удобные ступеньки.

 

ЛЮТИЭН (быстро взбирается на скалу)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (не особо спеша взбирается за ней следом)

Эрик (исчезает с оставшимися участниками)

 

_на верхнем плато_

 

ЛЮТИЭН (появляется над краем скалы, выбирается на плато и бежит к елке)

 

Как только сосулька касается ветвей, на елке появляются всевозможные игрушки, украшения и блестки. Над поляной повисают гирлянды и китайские фонарики.

 

Ли: Поздравляю тебя с двумя баллами.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (последней завершает конкурс и вешает на елку лиловый шар)

Ли: Вам достается один балл.

 

Как только лиловый шар касается ветвей, зажигаются сотни праздничных огоньков по всей поляне. На праздничном столе появляются горящие свечи.

 

Из операторской возвращается Тирр с переодевшимися в сухое Финродом, Леголасом и Береном.

 

БЕРЕН (обнимает Лютиэн и поздравляет с двумя баллами)

 

С нижнего плато появляются Эрик с Даэроном.

 

Эрика (участникам): У команды Кэрдана сейчас шесть баллов, а команды Лютиэн и Галадриэль имею по три балла. Но еще осталось по одному конкурсу для каждой команды, так что - все может измениться.

 

Эрик: Но о баллах вы подумаете завтра утром, а сейчас...

 

Появляются телезрители: Туилэ, Селеврин, Элтир, Офермод, Эннариэль, Лиара, Безумный Алекс, Лира, Эллиа и Бланш де Дювэ.

 

Эрика и Эрик (хором): Добро пожаловать на Новогоднюю Ночь в шоу ЭПП!!!

 

Начинается праздник.


	11. Доп. 1: Новый год не отменяется

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новогодние приключения эльфов.

Луна в последней четверти мрачно созерцала темнеющий огромным черным пятном лес. Если на полях еще задержались какие-то мелкие остатки снега, придавая хоть не белый, но светло-сероватый оттенок, то лес будто и не знал, что завтра наступает новый год. Луна нахмурилась. В кои-то веки ее ежемесячное рождение припадает на начало целого года, так ведь и отпраздновать толком не дадут.  
Собственно говоря, вряд ли можно было называть луной чуть заметную ниточку, едва намечающую окружность лунного диска, спрятанного за тенью солнца.  
Вот нареку этот год годом Черной луны, мстительно подумала Луна — будете знать. Впрочем, это — последняя ночь уходящего года, а новый год она увидит маленьким, едва зародившимся серпиком, а никакой не черной луной. Но до чего же обидно. Зависнуть над сказочным лесом в самую волшебную ночь года, чтобы любоваться на голые черные ветки спящих деревьев. Это несправедливо!  
Будто издеваясь над Луной, начал накапывать мелкий дождик, смывая и так едва заметные остатки снега и превращая его в брызгающую под каплями грязь.

Но, похоже, с Луной кое-кто был полностью согласен. На едва припорошенной снегом поляне появились непрошеные гости — несколько эльфов и одна длиннохвостая кошка.  
Леголас удивленно и настороженно оглянулся.  
— Где мы? А как же конкурс? И где остальные? — он обвел взглядом присутствующих. — Тирр? — привычно спросил он.  
Но кошка, тревожно закрутив хвост, с подозрением принюхивалась к незнакомому лесу.  
— Раз нас вытащили с разных конкурсов, значит, или здесь, или на шоу произошло что-то серьезное, — рассудительно сказала Галадриэль. — Кстати, как там у вас на конкурсе были дела? — обратилась она к остальным.  
Кэрдан и Финрод переглянулись.  
— Не знаю, где мы сейчас, но вряд ли тут ситуация может быть хуже, чем на конкурсе Дрона, — ответил Владыка Серебристых Гаваней. — А на вашем как?  
Галадриэль неопределенно взмахнула рукой.  
— Как всегда. Из-за таких мелочей его бы не стали прерывать.  
— Тирр? — Леголас уже с неподдельной тревогой смотрел на кошку. — Ты, наконец, скажешь, что случилось?  
Кошка, не отвечая, развернулась и черной стрелой умчалась вглубь леса.  
— Очень хорошо, — Кэрдан посмотрел вслед хвостатой. — Мы непонятно как оказались неизвестно где, и еще Тирр себя ведет до подозрительного странно.  
— И спорю на кончики своих ушей, что кольца-перемещатели в этом месте не работают, — мрачно заметил Леголас.  
— Глэд? — Кэрдан кивнул на свое кольцо на руке у Владычицы Лориэна.  
— Нет, — покачала головой Галадриэль. — Леголас прав, оно не работает.  
— И мое тоже, — поддакнул Лихолесский принц.  
Слева раздался стремительно приближающийся треск, из-под давно облетевших веток ближайшего куста на поляну выкатился от кого-то отчаянно улепетывающий заяц и с разгону врезался в ноги Галадриэль. Вернее, чуть не врезался, поскольку эльфийка в последнюю секунду поймала за уши косого и подняла свою нечаянную добычу.  
— Ай! — возмутился заяц. — Руки прочь от чужих ушей!  
— Говорящие зайцы идут в комплекте с болтливыми кошками или это нечто новое и для вас? — Финрод вопросительно посмотрел на более опытных в межмировых путешествия эльфов.  
Заяц демонстративно возмущенно сложил лапки на пушистой белой грудке.  
— Поставь на место, кому сказал! — прикрикнул он на эльфийку.  
Галадриэль укоризненно покачала на весу ушастого.  
— По-моему, местные зайцы явно плохо воспитаны, — заметила она.  
— И крайне нуждаются в уроках хорошего тона, — подхватил Кэрдан.  
— Между прочим, людям вход в наш лес запрещен, — заяц обвиняюще ткнул лапкой в пространство между Кэрданом и Финродом. — Вот сейчас заявится Смотритель, и вас самих за уши оттаскают.  
— А мы и не люди, — улыбнулся Кэрдан.  
— Ой! — испуганно пискнул заяц, мигом теряя всю свою самоуверенность — Мертвяки? Или оборотни? Или… — ушастый получше вгляделся в окружающие его лица, — …вампиры?! Или инкубы с суккубом?  
— Типун тебе на хвост! — возмутилась Галадриэль. — За кого ты нас принимаешь?! Мы — эльфы.  
— Эльфов не бывает.  
— Говорящих зайцев — тоже.  
— А вы меня не разыгрываете? — заяц еще раз обвел взглядом всех четверых. — Точно — эльфы?  
— Точнее не бывает, — заверил его Леголас.  
— А зачем вы вернулись? — настороженно поинтересовался заяц.  
— А мы уходили? — спросила Галадриэль.  
Заяц почесал лапой за ухом.  
— Может, все-таки поставишь меня на землю, а? Знаешь, как тяжело на ушах висеть?  
— Я бы ему не доверял, — сказал Кэрдан. — Убежит ведь.  
— Пусть только попробует — мигом поймаю, — пообещал Леголас.  
— Хорошо, — Галадриэль, осторожно опустила зайца. — Но, Лас, имей в виду, если что — ты его ловишь.  
Заяц потер уши, демонстративно проверяя их целостность и неповрежденность после эльфийских издевательств.  
— Давай, рассказывай, от кого ты убегал, и куда ваши эльфы ушли, — перебил заячьи страдания Кэрдан.  
Заяц покосился на Леголаса, явно оценивая его заячьеловительские способности. Но, видимо, решил, что лучше не связываться.  
— А… нечего тут рассказывать. Эльфы давно свалили. Еще во времена моей прапрапрапрабабки. Вместе с драконами, гномами и троллями. Им, видишь ли, технический прогресс поперек горла стал. Самолеты им над лесом громко летают, в речке пестициды с колхозных полей слишком воняют…Натуррралисты! Вот вампирам да оборотням почему-то никакой химикат не помеха!  
— Кхе-кхе! — раздалось с края поляны.  
Эльфы обернулись и увидели вставшего передними лапами на старый пенек волка, невесть как ухитрившегося бесшумно подкрасться к ним.  
— Браконьерствуем? — укоризненно поинтересовался волк. — Местное население терроризируем?  
— А, Серый! — обрадовался заяц, — Вот скажи мне, — заяц кивнул на средиземцев, — они как эльфы или как люди пахнут?  
— Не знаю, эльфов не нюхал, — волк шумно втянул носом воздух, — но на людей не похоже. Может, инкубы?  
— Я сейчас из вас самих инкубов сделаю! — рассердился Леголас. — Что вы все одно и то же заладили?  
— Заладишь тут, — проворчал волк. — Понабежала в лес нечисть всякая. Мало нам было оборотней с вампирами да химер с горгульями, так теперь еще и иностранные злыдни у нас завестись норовят. Коренному населения уже негде лапу поставить!  
— Вот именно, лапы прочь от нашего леса! — поддержал волка заяц. — Убирайтесь, откуда пришли!  
— Мы бы с радостью, но нам сначала надо найти нашу кошку, — сказала Галадриэль.  
— Не видели тут — такая большая, трехглазая и хвостатая? — спросил Леголас.  
— Кошка — это хорошо, — облизнулся волк. — Особенно, к ужину. А то на этих наглых зайцев конвенция об охране коренного населения распространяется, а в соседний лес за обычной, не волшебной зайчатиной лень бежать на ночь глядя.  
— Тирр сама кого хочешь съест, — вступился за кошку Леголас.  
— Вот как попадется мне на зуб, тогда и увидим.  
— Хорошо, можешь попытаться ее съесть, — согласилась Галадриэль, — только помоги нам ее отыскать.  
Волк слез с пенька, принюхался, огляделся, потом неожиданно поднял пасть к небу и зарычал:  
— Ворррона! Лети сюда, крылатая!  
Вслед за волком все посмотрели на небо. Осторожно облетавшая поляну ворона с увесистой палкой копченой колбасы что-то недовольно каркнула, не раскрывая клюва, и приземлилась на ближайшее дерево.  
— А это наша Ворона, — заяц представил новое явление эльфам. — Она в городе подрабатывает на краже украшений, а подельники с ней за это копченой колбасой и сыром расплачиваются. При этом она неведомо как ухитряется лучше всех знать, что в лесу творится.  
Ворона пристроила колбасу между веток, освободила клюв и возмущенно каркнула.  
— Что б у тебя хвост отвалился, Серый! Я из-за тебя чуть колбасу не уронила! Кто ж так гаркает посреди ночи?!  
— Ты уронишь, как же. Да скорее у меня на хвосте мухоморы вырастут, чем у тебя из клюва что выпадет.  
— Зачем звал, разбойник?  
— Ты тут посторонних кошек в лесу не замечала?  
Ворона задумалась, а потом изрекла.  
— К нашим шишигам космическая родственница в гости прилетела. От лесных жителей свой острый хвост воротит, а по ночам со звездами о жизни болтает. Моя троюродная кума слышала, как ей Луна жаловалась, что в лесу снега нету.  
— А при чем тут кошка? — не понял Финрод.  
— Так как раз с этой подозрительной шишигой и видели нынче постороннюю трехглазую большую кошку. Шишига ей какой-то должок поминала и намекала на то, что пора бы и начать отрабатывать давние услуги. Снег с нее требовала.  
— Снег! — встрепенулся заяц. — Снег — это правильно! А то я уже замучался по этой слякотище в своей зимней белой шубке разгуливать.  
— Но как кошка может со снегом помочь? — удивился волк.  
— А это уже не мое воронье дело.  
— Может, эльфы должны нам снег добыть? — предположил заяц. — Уже Новый Год на носу, — ушастый для наглядности ткнул себя лапой в розоватый треугольничек носа. — А снегом еще и не пахло.  
Заяц, волк и ворона очень заинтересовано уставились на эльфов.  
— Я вообще-то только дождь могу, наверное, — не очень уверено предложила Галадриэль.  
— Снег — это замерзший дождь, — пожал плечами Кэрдан. — Теоретически с помощью Неньи можно и снегопад вызвать.  
— Нет, — покачал головой, смешно дернув ушами, заяц. — Нам не простой снег нужен, а Новогодний.  
— И где его берут, ваш Новогодний Снег? — поинтересовался Леголас.  
— Обычно его Снежная Королева над лесом рассыпает, — вздохнул заяц. — Но в этом году ей инкубы голову заморочили, и нет у нас никакого снега, — ушастый жалостливо покосился на средиземцев.  
— Хорошо, если нам иначе из этого леса не выбраться, попробуем разобраться с вашими снежными проблемами. Где живет эта Снежная Королева? — Кэрдан вопросительно посмотрел на зайца.  
— Там, — заяц неопределенно махнул лапой себе за спину.  
Из дупла выглянула куница и, осторожно перебирая лапками по тонкой ветке, поползла к вороньей колбасе.  
— Не сметь разевать пасть на чужое имущество! — каркнула ворона, цапнула свою колбасу и улетела.  
Эльфы только на секунду отвлеклись на поднятый птицей шум, но, когда обратно посмотрели на поляну, ни волка, ни зайца на ней уже не было.  
— Но как они успели?! — чуть обиженно возмутился Леголас. — Я же только на миг отвернулся!  
— Если ни у кого нет лучших предложений, то я бы пошел по указанной зайцем дороге, — Кэрдан обвел взглядом остальных эльфов.  
— Скорее, по указанным зайцем кустам, потому что дороги в той стороне и близко нет.  
— Глэд, не ворчи.  
— Не хватало мне слушаться каких-то зайцев.  
— Не "каких-то", а — говорящих и исчезающих так быстро, что их не успевает заметить даже лихолесец.  
Владычица Лориэна нехотя согласилась с последним доводом Кэрдана, и эльфы отправились в путь. Не прошло и получаса, как Леголас среди деревьев заметил проблеск далекого костра. Посовещавшись, эльфы решили по возможности незаметно подкрасться к нему, а потом уже, посмотрев на разведших его существ, решить — стоит ли у них спрашивать дорогу.  
У костра, зябко ежась, грели руки очень странно одетые девушки. Полуголые, в истрепанных лохмотьях, которые скорее можно было посчитать кусками ветоши, чем одеждой, со спутанными волосами — они производили впечатление нищих бродяжек, невесть зачем устроивших слет посреди зимнего леса.  
Но вот она из них поднесла к губам свирель, и в моросящую мглу ворвался чистый звук. Заиграла вторая свирель, третья… Зазвенел бубен, щелкнули кастаньеты, выше деревьев взметнулся еще мгновение назад едва тлевший огонь.  
Одна из девушек, распрямив плечи, сделала шаг к огню, взмахнула руками и, подражая пляшущим языкам пламени, пританцовывая, обошла костер. Потом закружилась, и, все расширяя круги, живым вихрем пошла по поляне. За ней хороводом потянулись остальные. Удивительно, но, только что бывшие истлевшей ветошью, одежды в танце, казалось, впитывали розовато-алые блики костра и, буквально на глазах, превращались в чудные феерические одеяния.  
Ажурные пелерины, переливаясь всеми оттенками от темно-зеленого до алого, едва поспевали за своими хозяйками, кружась вместе с ними по поляне, словно крылья невиданных птиц. Босые ноги танцовщиц должны были месить чавкающую грязь, но девушки едва касались земли самыми кончиками пальцев.  
Не прерывая хоровода, каждая из девушек подхватила с земли по ветке и, пролетая очередной раз мимо костра, окунула в него. Мокрые ветки вспыхнули, словно хорошо высушенные поленья для растопки. И мавки (а это были именно они) продолжили свой танец, при каждом движении рассыпая искры горящего золота с пылающих в их руках веток.  
Эльфы как зачарованные наблюдали за удивительным хороводом, совсем позабыв о своем намерении остаться незамеченными. Будто невзначай танцующие девушки постепенно приближались к ним, пока полностью не окружили. Неожиданно музыка стихла, мавки остановились. И опять на поляне вместо хоровода лесных красавиц оказалась лишь толпа девушек в лохмотьях.  
— Как вы посмели непрошеными прийти под сень наши деревьев? — выступила вперед она из мавок.  
— Мы не приходили, нас сюда вытащили, — возразил Леголас. – И мы с удовольствием покинем ваш негостеприимный лес, как только найдем свою кошку и вернем новогодний снег.  
— Снег! Снег! — возбужденно зашептали остальные мавки.  
— И вам тоже снег нужен? — удивился Кэрдан. — Ясно еще зайцу, но вам-то зачем?  
Старшая мавка взмахнула рукой, и остальные замолчали.  
— Обычно мы не пропускаем чужих, — сказала она. — Но раз вы идете к Снежной Королеве, то, в виде исключения, согласимся забрать лишь одного из вас.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Кэрдан. — Вы пропустите всех.  
— Если мы начнем танец, вы до утра не сможете оторвать от него взгляда, а встретивший в этом лесу полночь, навсегда станет его частью.  
— Я останусь с вами, — неожиданно сказала Галадриэль. — Но если мои друзья вернут вам снег, то я уйду вместе с ними.  
Кэрдан и Финрод одновременно хотели возразить, но Владычица сказала им по осанве, что знает, что делает, и попросила не вмешиваться.  
— Не уйдешь, — покачала головой мавка.  
— Только не надо угрожать мне танцами, — прищурилась Владычица. — Я сама кого угодно перетанцую.  
— Перетанцуешь? Нас? — захихикали мавки.  
Галадриэль махнула рукой остальным, чтобы уходили, пока она отвлекает мавок, и медленно подошла к костру. Волшебный лес давно не видел эльфийских танцев. Тем более, в нем еще не танцевали эльфийские Владычицы. Уже через несколько минут мавки напрочь забыли про остальных эльфов, увлеченные новым танцем, который начала на поляне эльфийка.

Финрод еще раз оглянулся на возглавляющую хоровод мавок сестру.  
— Не нравится мне это, — пробормотал он.  
— Думаю, озабоченные танцами лесовички — еще не самое страшное, что поджидает нас в этом лесу. Уж пусть лучше Галадриэль остается с ними, — сказал Кэрдан.  
— Под более страшным ты имеешь в виду их? — спросил Леголас, кивнув на уже несколько секунд крадущиеся за эльфами зеленовато-красные парные огоньки чьих-то глаз.  
— И их тоже, — согласился Кэрдан.  
Между тем, огоньков становилось все больше и больше. Они уже не осторожничали, а внаглую бежали почти прямо за эльфами.  
— Мне кажется, или это волки? — Финрод вгляделся в ближайшую мелькающую за кустами серую тень.  
Тень глухо и протестующе зарычала.  
/Вы уходите, а я постараюсь их задержать/ — по осанвэ обратился к остальным Кэрдан.  
/Но, Кэр, ты один, а их…/ — начал было возражать Леголас, но Владыка его перебил.  
/Их в любом случае слишком много. Хоть для одного, хоть для троих эльфов. Но я надеюсь, что мне, по крайней мере, удастся немного их отвлечь/  
— Господа волки, не были бы вы любезны уточнить, волки вы или оборотни? — Кэрдан остановился и обернулся к огонькам, в то время как Леголас и Финрод, не ускоряя шага, продолжали отдаляться.  
Волки, явно не ожидавшие столь вежливого обращения, на мгновение застыли, а потом из-за деревьев вышел один из них, после превращения оказавшийся высоким мужчиной среднего возраста в невзрачной куртке и заляпанных грязью брюках.  
— А если и оборотни, то что? Тебе не все равно, в чьем желудке перевариваться?  
— Вам снег часом не нужен? — с надеждой спросил Кэрдан.  
Оборотень очень подозрительно уставился на эльфа.  
— Может и нужен, — наконец сказал он. — А ты можешь добыть?  
— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил эльф. — Если вы не будете преследовать моих спутников.  
— Врет он все, — возмутился один из молодых оборотней, тоже перекидываясь и выходя к первому. — Одного туриста на всех не хватит, надо и сбежавшую парочку догонять.  
— Тогда у вас этой ночью точно не будет снега, — парировал эльф.  
Старший оборотень задумался. Еще несколько волков обернулись людьми, остальные выжидательно смотрели на вожака, не меняя звериного обличья.  
— Снег важнее, — решил оборотень. — А на ужин и этим обойдемся, хотя тощеват, — он критическим взглядом окинул эльфа, оценивая его пищевые достоинства.  
— А, возможно, в качестве премиальных за возвращенный снег вы и меня не будете есть? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Кэрдан.  
— Ты предлагаешь нам в Новогоднюю ночь на сух-пайке без свежатинки сидеть? — возмутилась светловолосая оборотниха.  
— Клаисса, не буянь, — урезонил ее вожак. — Без снега вообще никакого Нового Года не будет. Ладно, — обратился он к Кэрдану, — если до полуночи выпадет снег — так и быть, отпустим живым, а нет — не обессудь, будешь у нас сегодня главным блюдом на ужин.  
— Да не выйдет у них ничего! — вмешался молодой оборотень. — Только зря будем несколько часов на туриста облизываться. Давайте, лучше сразу съедим?  
Вожак, не говоря ни слова, только коротко рыкнул на молодого, и тот, смутившись, отошел за спины других оборотней.

Леголас и Финрод продолжали идти в указанном зайцем направлении. Леголас несколько раз пытался позвать Тирр, но та не откликалась даже мысленно. Финрод каждые несколько минут интересовался у Галадриэль, все ли у нее в порядке. Та неизменно отвечала, что все хорошо, и они разучивают с мавками новые танцевальные па и обсуждают особенности магии, возникающей во время танца.  
Скоро Леголас заметил впереди поблескивающие в звездном свете шпили ледяного дворца. Но последний выглядел как-то непрезентабельно. Лед казался полурастаявшим и оплывшим, а само строение возвышалось темной неуклюжей глыбой на небольшом островке прямо посреди болота. С дальнего края болота гулкое эхо доносило визгливые русалочьи смешки. Над другим концом вились темные воющие тени.  
— Похоже, кому-то опять придется оставаться и отвлекать внимание, — невесело заметил Финрод.  
— Я могу взять на себя русалок, — Леголас с тревогой вслушался в приближающиеся смешки. — Но что это за темные летучие тени — понятия не имею.  
Из трясины высунулась поросшая тиной голова.  
— Это мороки и страхи, — любезно сообщила она. — Вообще-то им давно полагалось пугать мирное население, но пока не выпал снег — они слишком сильны. Боюсь их отпускать, запугают ведь до смерти.  
— Мороки и страхи — это скорее по моей части, — Финрод вгляделся в кружащиеся над гнилой водой тени. — Придется к Снежной Королеве идти тебе, лихолесец.  
— А вы кто будете? — Водяной наполовину выполз из трясины, лег на ближайшую кочку и, подслеповато щурясь, начал разглядывать эльфов.  
— Эльфы, — вздохнул Леголас, ожидая очередного недоверия и причисления их к какой-нибудь нечисти.  
— Эльфы? Не признал, — покачал головой Водяной. — Давно вашего брата тут не было. Вот и не вспомнил сразу. Совсем старый стал. Эльфы… — задумчиво повторил хозяин болота, словно смакуя совсем позабытое слово. — Эльфы, значит… Видать, нуль-шишига вас из других миров сюда притащила, да?  
Леголас кивнул, не углубляясь в объяснения про подслушанный вороной разговор, пропавшую кошку и другие, еще более запутанные нюансы.  
— Ну, раз эльфы, значит, может, что и выйдет, — Водяной с кряхтением засунул руку в хлюпнувшую болотную жижу и вытащил оттуда почти не поржавевший меч. — Так и быть, помогу вам. Оружием обеспечу. И ежели, один из вас пока мороков подержит, русалок отвлеку, чтобы не приставали.  
Леголас с сомнением взял подозрительный меч, а Финрод высказал, впрочем, не очень уверенную, готовность помочь с мороками. Водяной свистнул, из трясины выскочил блуждающий огонек и, бодро перескакивая по кочкам, покатился вглубь болота. Леголас побежал следом за ним.  
Без происшествий преодолев ворота, он оказался у открытых дверей ледяного дворца. Вблизи он производил еще более удручающее впечатление. По бокам когда-то парадной лестницы, скукожившись, застыли окаменевшие горгульи, щедро увешанные тиной и кое-где поросшие мхом. Сам дворец потихоньку таял под накрапывающим дождиком, медленно растекаясь в болото.  
Эльф зашел внутрь. Ему на голову тут же упало несколько крупных ледяных капель. Полумрак высоких сводов тщетно пытались развеять несколько болотных огоньков, безнадежно блуждающих по углам больших залов. Захотелось крикнуть "Ау, есть кто живой?", но Леголас промолчал и, осматриваясь, двинулся вглубь тающего дворца.  
В третьем зале ему навстречу вышел молодой парень. Только теперь эльф понял, почему давно не видевшие эльфов лесные жители заподозрили в них инкубов. Парень был удивительно красив — тонкие, будто точеные черты бледного лица подчеркивались водопадом иссиня-смоляных волос, небрежно откинутых на спину. Безупречная фигура — одновременно и стройная, и мускулистая, грациозная походка, достойная королей осанка, выверенная плавность движений — таков был его облик. Его даже могли принять за эльфа — кто угодно, но только не сами эльфы.  
В каждом жесте инкуба сквозила чувственность и сексуальность — откровенная, вызывающая, дерзкая, но одновременно нежная и беззащитная. Немного отстраненно Леголас подумал, что, наверное, подобными представляли себе эльфов авторы слешевых фиков.  
— Пришел ко мне в гости, красавчик? Захотелось чистой мужской любви? — инкуб обольстительно улыбнулся.  
— Извини, но у меня другая ориентация, — возразил Леголас, поднимая подаренный водяным меч.  
— Тяжелый случай, — вздохнул инкуб. — Сестра! — позвал он в пространство.  
Из-под боковой ледяной стрельчатой арки вышла девушка с фигурой богини, лицом самой прекрасной эльфийки, роскошными золотистыми кудрями до самых щиколоток, обворожительной улыбкой и минимальным количеством кокетливо болтающихся ленточек, заменяющих ей платье.  
— Я так долго ждала тебя, мой освободитель, — прошептала она, с распростертыми объятиями приближаясь к Леголасу.  
На мгновение эльф поддался очарованию журчащего, как убаюкивающая музыка, голосу, но потом столкнулся с холодным взглядом, вызывающим чудовищный диссонанс с улыбающимся лицом. Сделав шаг назад, Леголас предупредил.  
— Обычно я не сражаюсь с женщинами. Не заставляйте меня делать для Вас исключение.  
Суккуб капризно надула губки.  
— Зачем ты меня звал? — она с претензией обернулась к брату. — Его не интересуют женщины. Нечего на меня вешать клиентов по своей части! — и, гордо встряхнув кудрявыми волосами, удалилась в зал, из которого и пришла.  
Инкуб медленно по кругу обходил эльфа, разглядывая его, словно какую-то диковинку.  
— Ты кто? — наконец спросил он.  
— Это вопрос вечера, — усмехнувшись, ответил Леголас, принимая боевую стойку. — И, честно говоря, мне надоело на него отвечать еще в позапрошлый раз.  
— Ты не поддаешься ни моим чарам, ни чарам сестры…Но такого не может быть! — воскликнул инкуб. — Ни один смертный или бессмертный, живой или не живой не может устоять и пред инкубом, и перед суккубом одновременно. Разве что… — инкуб остановился, сраженный внезапной догадкой. — Ты эльф?  
Леголас кивнул.  
— Но вы ведь уже так давно покинули этот лес! Откуда ты взялся?  
— Позвали.  
Инкуб погрустнел.  
— И, видать, не какой-нибудь менестрель, а самый настоящий воин?  
Леголас опять кивнул.  
— Хотя на счет менестрелей ты ошибаешься. В наших лесах они не только лютню в руках держать умеют, — добавил он.  
Инкуб еще больше сник.  
— Ты пришел меня убивать? — грустно спросил он.  
От такого поворота Леголас слегка растерялся.  
— Ну… Как тебе сказать. Там в лесу всем нужен снег. Лесные жители без него пропадают. А, говорят, именно ты захватил Снежную Королеву и лишаешь всех законного снега.  
— Я? Захватил ее? — инкуб искренне удивился. — Еще скажи, что в плену держу.  
— В самом деле? Ты не при чем? — не поверил Леголас. — А почему тогда нет снега?  
Инкуб опустил взгляд.  
— Я только спрятал ее корону, — тихо ответил он.  
— Зачем? — удивился Леголас.  
— Я люблю ее.  
— Кого? Корону?  
— Снежану, — инкуб печально посмотрел на эльфа. — А как только она наденет корону, та выморозит ее сердце, и в нем уже не останется места для любви.  
— А как же вы прошлой зимой обошлись? — Леголас отбросил в сторону ненужный меч.  
— Мы познакомились весной. И тогда я спрятал ее корону. До зимы этого нигде не было заметно, кроме самого замка. А теперь уже почти месяц лесные пытаются меня убить.  
— Но им нужен снег.  
— А мне — моя Снежана!  
— Она знает?  
— О чем? — инкуб отвел взгляд.  
— Про ждущий ее лес, про то, что она — Снежная Королева, про корону, наконец. Или ты ей совсем голову заморочил?  
— Заморочил, — тяжело вздохнув, кивнул инкуб.  
— И после этого ты еще говоришь, что любишь ее?! — возмутился эльф. — Как можно обманывать любимую?  
— Она тоже любит меня, — попытался оправдаться инкуб, но эльф его перебил.  
— Любит или ты ее околдовал?  
— Я не околдовывал, честно! Она — сама, — с жаром возразил инкуб, — Но в ее короне скрыто волшебство. И оно разрушит нашу любовь.  
— Настоящую любовь не уничтожить никакому волшебству.  
— Тебе легко говорить.  
— Нет, не легко. Там, в лесу, остались мои друзья, и некоторые из них могут погибнуть, если до полуночи не пойдет снег. И, думаю, это будет отнюдь не единственная беда. И если бы Снежана помнила себя, она бы никогда этого не допустила. А если когда-нибудь вспомнит, то никогда не простит тебе того, что из-за тебя допустила такое. И тогда не корона, а ты сам убьешь вашу любовь.  
Инкуб задумался. Медленно подошел к заросшему мхом когда-то прозрачному окну и несколько минут смотрел на болото, где Водяной рассказывал грустным русалкам несмешные анекдоты, а Финрод пытался удержать рвущиеся на волю мороки. Потом на что-то решился и рывком повернулся к эльфу.  
— Лучше бы ты меня сам убил, — с горечью сказал он. — Снежана!  
На его зов из глубин дворца прибежала самая обыкновенная девушка, в сером свитере и потертых джинсах.  
— Ты звал меня, любимый? — она с обожанием посмотрела на инкуба.  
— Да, — вздохнул тот. Едва уловимый, сложный взмах руки, и в ней оказалась причудливая прозрачная корона. — Я хочу тебе кое-что подарить.  
— Мне? — обрадовалась Снежана. — А в честь чего? Сегодня ведь нет никакого праздника.  
— Есть. Новый Год.  
— Правда? — удивилась девушка. — Я и не знала. Но это же здорово! — она подпрыгнула и от радости хлопнула в ладоши. — Теперь на один праздник будет больше!  
Инкуб наклонился к Снежане и, едва коснувшись, поцеловал в губы.  
— Прости меня, — он надел на девушку корону.  
— Милый, а за что? — удивилась она, но тут же осеклась.  
Несколько секунд она застывшим взглядом смотрела на инкуба, потом медленно закрыла глаза.  
Корона, только что бывшая в лучшем случае диковинным кусочком льда, засверкала как самый дорогой алмаз, одновременно становясь прозрачнее, чище, выше и острее. От короны вниз поползла тонкая изморось, обволакивая и укутывая девушку. Джинсы и свитер растворились в ледяном облаке, сменяясь вычурным пышным платьем, щедро отделанным драгоценными камнями. Волосы оплела тончайшая жемчужная сеточка, лицо побледнело, стало строже, но красивее.  
Снежная Королева открыла глаза. Один взгляд на тающий дворец, чуть заметно искривленный уголок губ и гневный взмах руки. С тонких пальцев сорвались сотни снежных вихрей. Закружились, словно свора верных гончих у ног хозяина, и врассыпную кинулись исполнять его волю.  
Ледяное сверкающее великолепие возникало прямо на глазах — восстанавливались шпили, очищались окна, полировались стены и потоки. В дворец возвращался холод и блеск. Потом стал прозрачным свод. Звездный свет, пойманный сложно преломляющимися гранями льда, ворвался во дворец и залил его ослепительно холодным сиянием.  
Далеко в небесах улыбнулась Луна. Посреди чернеющей громады леса ярким бриллиантом вспыхнул Снежный дворец. Значит, она не зря полночи проторчала над волшебным лесом, и сегодня таки будут чудеса.  
Ожили охраняющие парадную лестницу белоснежные горгульи и с радостными криками закружили над дворцом. Прямо в тронный зал въехали ажурно отделанные сани, запряженные тройкой белых пегасов.  
Ссутулившийся инкуб безнадежно наблюдал за возрождением дворца. Наконец королева обратила на бывшего возлюбленного свой взгляд.  
— Убирайся из моего дома!  
— Прости его, — попросил Леголас.  
— Теперь она не умеет прощать, — тихо прошептал инкуб.  
— Ты недостоин даже умереть от моей руки, — Снежная Королева, поджав губы, презрительно посмотрела на инкуба и вскочила в сани. Пегасы, повинуясь безмолвному приказу, взмыли под потолок и вывезли Королеву из дворца.  
Инкуб с едва слышимым стоном опустился на холодный блестящий пол. В зал заглянула суккуб.  
— Ну, и идиот же ты, братец! Такое тепленькое местечко по собственной дурости упустить!  
Инкуб, не отвечая, смотрел в зеркальную поверхность, в которой сквозь прозрачный свод отражалась улетающая к краю леса его Снежана.  
— Ты как хочешь, а я ухожу! — с вызовом сказала суккуб. — И тебе бы не советовала дожидаться ее возвращения. А то или ледяными иглами пронзит, или в статую заморозит, — суккуб стремительно выбежала из дворца.  
— И ты уходи, эльф, — глухо попросил инкуб. — Снежная королева не жалует посторонних в своем доме.

На поляне мавки как раз начинали очередной хоровод, когда над вершинами деревьев промчались запряженные тройкой пегасов сани. Осыпавшаяся с полозьев горсть снега распушилась и разрослась в полете, а на землю опустилась уже полноправным снегопадом. Мавки восторженно застыли, ловя ладонями серебристые хлопья.  
Медленно кружащийся снег постепенно падал все быстрее и быстрее, перерастая в самую настоящую метель. Мавки скрылись в ней, заворачиваясь в снежные вихри, словно в пушистые покрывала. А когда вьюга прекратилась так же внезапно, как и началась, оставив за собой лишь редко, словно осенние листья, опадающие снежинки, поляна полностью изменилась.  
Не было уже ни слякоти, ни унылых мокрых деревьев, ни оборванных девиц. Переливающееся в звездном свете снежное великолепие пуховым одеялом укутало землю и роскошными шапками разлеглось на ветвях, а сами мавки преобразились до неузнаваемости.  
Куда подевались былые лохмотья и спутанные волосы? Теперь каждая из девушек красовалась в нарядном белом платье, шуршащими фалдами ниспадающем до самой земли, волосы сами собой уложились в сложные прически, оплетенные нитками ледяного жемчуга и затканные бисером. Снежная Королева не поскупилась и на ледяные бусы с браслетами да другими украшениями, такими милыми девичьему сердцу.  
Новогодние наряды мавок одновременно поражали и своей похожестью, и индивидуальностью. Как снежинки, пойманные в ладонь — со стороны посмотреть — так все одинаковые, а, приглядевшись, не найдешь двух совпадающих.  
К ногам Галадриэль с уже уезжающих саней свалилась легкая серебристая шубка. Секунду посомневавшись, Владычица подняла ее и накинула себе на плечи. Шубка оказалась на удивление теплой.  
Мавки дружно и торжественно поклонились скрывшимся за побелевшими вершинами деревьев саням. После чего старшая начала уже совершенно другой танец. Впервые за сегодняшнюю ночь в лесу кроме музыка зазвучала и песня. Разливаясь перезвоном тонкоголосых колокольчиков, она, казалось, вплеталась в сам лес, заставляя не только мавок в порывах танца взлетать над поляной, но и снежинки кружиться, и деревья покачиваться ровно в такт мелодичным переливам.  
Галадрэль, улыбаясь, любовалась новогодним хороводом, когда мавки начали смеяться. Словно фонтанчик из пробившего ледяную корку источника, смех мавок звездными брызгами посыпался на лес и покатился дальше, до ближайших селений, до города, еще дальше... Там, где падала подаренная мавками смешинка, распускался кусочек чистой радости и искреннего праздничного настроения, заставляя людей не надолго забывать о прошлом и о будущем, хотя бы на миг оставляя их наедине со сказкой.  
— Оставайся, дева, с нами, будешь нашей королевой! — попели мавки, опускаясь на землю и окружая Галадриэль.  
Эльфийка замялась. Никакое новогоднее волшебство не могло заставить ее забыть Лориэн, но отвечать мавкам отказом именно сейчас было жутко неудобно.  
Из кустов мягкой бесшумной походкой вышла Тирр с едущим на ней зайцем. Ушастый вальяжно развалился на черной спине, удобно опираясь на скрученный на манер валика хвост.  
— Привет! — заяц помахал лапкой мавкам.  
— Ушастый! Вечно ты все испортишь! — взвизгнули одновременно несколько мавок, и в зайца с Тирр полетели наскоро слепленные снежки.  
Тирр взмахнула хвостом, и часть залпа осыпалась, разбитая точным ударом костяного кончика, остальные попали в зайца, сбив его с кошачьей спины в ближайший снежный холмик.  
— Так нечестно! — заяц, отряхиваясь, вылез из сугроба. — Ты обещала меня защищать!  
— Ну, не от снега же, — невозмутимо парировала кошка.  
— Спасибо за чудесный вечер, — Галадриэль кивнула мавкам. — Но мне пора.  
Мавки с сожалением посмотрели вслед удаляющейся Владычице.  
— А какая бы получилась Королева, — вздохнула старшая, потом кивнула остальным, и мавки продолжили свой новогодний хоровод.

На другой поляне оборотни не то с гостем, не то с пленником-эльфом седели у большого костра. Сбоку на дотлевающих угольках жарились шашлыки. Один из оборотней разливал марочный коньяк по деревянным кружкам, другой щедрыми кусками нарезал заранее припасенный окорок, впрочем, судя по этикетке, добытый в ближайшем магазине, а отнюдь не на охоте. Оборотнихи готовили салаты, живо обсуждая, так ли нужна там картошка, или можно обойтись одной ветчиной с овощами. Часть девушек придерживались теории, что в новогоднюю ночь можно было бы побаловаться и более экзотическими сортами мяса, нарекая, что который год мужчины обещают жареного фазанчика, но пока обещания так и остаются только обещаниями. На эти ворчания оборотни возражали, что эльф — более редкостное и трудно доставаемое блюдо, и уж гораздо экзотичнее какой-то там птички.  
— Зачем вам сдалась та свежина? — поинтересовался обсуждаемый эльф. — По-моему, у вас и без нее прекрасный стол.  
— Традиция, — важно изрек пожилой оборотень  
— Кстати, — вожак посмотрел на небо. — У твоих друзей осталось примерно полчаса. А потом мы будем тебя есть, — оборотень довольно оскалился, обнажив слишком длинные для человечьего облика клыки.  
— А все-таки, для чего вам нужен снег? — чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь оборотней от темы собственного поедания, спросил Кэрдан.  
— Ну, во-первых, выгодно, — начала одна из оботних, как раз закончившая салат и подсевшая к общему костру. — Если все будет в порядке, то с приходом снежной Королевы это старье, — оборотниха кивнула на отнюдь не праздничные наряды оборотней, — обратится в самые роскошные шубы из редкостных мехов, которые потом у нас в городе любой бутик с лапами оторвет.  
— Ох, уж эти женщины, — покачал головой вожак. — Вам бы только о тряпках думать.  
— Да? А сам? — прищурилась оборотниха. — Что-то я тебя в городе все больше в модельном пальто встречаю, а сегодняшнюю курточку, небось, с какого-нибудь бомжа в переулке снял?  
— Так все равно ж исчезнет, — пожал плечами оборотень. — И ничего не снял. Честно в секонд-хенде купил.  
Оборотниха хихикнула.  
— Мужчины! И после этого они еще нам что-то пеняют.  
— Поверь, я в лес не за новой дубленкой прихожу. Но если ее даром дают, почему бы не воспользоваться шансом?  
— На самом деле нам всем нужно право до весны называть лес своим домом, — вмешался пожилой оборотень.  
— Зачем? — удивился Кэрдан.  
— В городе — оно по-разному может обернуться. Хорошо, если все хорошо, но бывает, что и удирать приходится. А этот лес никакая армия, никакой спецназ не возьмет. Хоть ядерную ракету на него сбрасывайте — все нипочем.  
— Только если до полуночи выпадет снег, — уточнила оборотниха. — А если нет — до весны лес беззащитным останется.  
— Да, — вздохнул вожак, — если магия не обновится, многим будет трудно дожить до весеннего карнавал дриад. Остатки осенней магии мавок с русалками да силы Смотрителей — Лешего и Водяного — едва смогут лес от посторонних взоров укрыть, а уж о защите от нападения и речи быть не может.  
Несколько молодых оборотней с тоской посмотрели на небо, выглядывая там хоть намек на снежок, но в черной бездне только холодно мерцали звезды.  
— Теперь, если люди тебе хвост прижмут, не побежишь в лес напасти пережидать, — посетовал один из них.  
— Еще не полночь, — возразил вожак.  
Словно услышав его слова, до поляны донесся далекий смех мавок, принесший с собой несколько первых снежинок. А спустя мгновение раздался цокот копыт приближающихся вместе с вьюгой белокрылых пегасов и каркающие крики сопровождающих Снежную Королеву горгулий.  
Метелица ворвалась на поляну, перекрашивая ее в новогодние цвета, а когда улетела дальше — оставила за собой горы снега и преображенных оборотней. Как и ожидалось, каждому достался богатый новогодний наряд. Оборотни красовались в белоснежных полушубках или бурках с такими же белоснежными папахами. Расщедрилась Королева и на белые шерстяные свитера, рубашки, брюки да на меховые мокасины.  
А оборотнихи теперь удивительно напоминали снегурочек, какими их принято изображать на новогодних открытках. В расшитых дубленках, с опушками из соболей и горностаев, в кокетливых шапочках и изящных сапожках, с красиво переплетенными косами — они совсем не походили на давешних волчиц.  
— Не соврал, эльф, — довольно кивнул вожак. — А, давай, мы тебя не будем есть, а просто укусим? — чуть издевательски предложил он. — Станешь оборотнем, будешь вместе с нами по лесам бегать.  
— А, давайте, вы не будете меня кусать? — с такой же интонацией внес встречное предложение Кэрдан.  
— Мне больше нравится моя идея. И нас больше, — вожак встал, кивая нескольким оборотням, которые полукругом выстроились за его спиной.  
Из-за деревьев с противоположного конца поляны вышли Тирр, заяц и Галадриэль. Заяц безуспешно пытался спрятаться то за эльфийку, то за кошку и ворчал, что оборотням он не указ.  
— Ррррр! — очень вежливо сказал Тирр.  
Оборотни засмеялись, не восприняв всерьез кошачьего рычания.  
— Это подкрепление прибыло или новые блюда на наш стол?  
— А ее мавки Королевой к себе звали! — пискнул заяц из-за спины Галадриэль. — Вот обидится она на вас, примет их предложение, и не будет вам больше ходу в волшебный лес от первого опавшего листа до самого Нового Года!  
— Уй, как страшно! — притворно испугавшись, отступил вожак.  
— Каррр! — спикировавшая с ближайшего дерева ворона на бреющем полете подхватила недорезанный кусок окорока и, услиленно махая крыльями над тяжелой ношей, показала оборотням только мелькнувший между деревьями хвост.  
Тирр одним прыжком добралась до шашлыков и захватила хвостом сразу три шампура.  
— Разбой! — возмутилась светловолосая оборотниха.  
— Компенсация морального ущерба, — возразила кошка. — А будете хулиганить — так я еще и Лешего позову. Он вам быстро за угрозы в сторону коренного населения в лице ворон и зайцев совсем не праздничную ночку устроит.  
— Кто хулиганит? — вожак развел руками. — Уже и пошутить нельзя? Милости прошу к нашему костру.  
— Мы лучше пойдем, — отказался Кэрдан, уходя вместе с Галадриэль и кошкой. Заяц сбежал с поляны еще во время прилеты вороны и поджидал остальных на безопасном расстоянии.  
— Угощайтесь, — Тирр поделилась конфискованными шашлыками.  
— Надеюсь, Финрода не придется ни из чьей пасти вытаскивать? — немного озабочено спросила эльфийка.  
— Неа, — Тирр небрежно махнула хвостом. — Разве что русалок от него отгонять. А вот неугомонный лихолесский принц вечно ухитряется найти дополнительные проблемы на свои уши.

Снежная Королева, облетев весь лес, возвращалась к своему дворцу. Подъехав к болоту, она щедро осыпала мороки и страхи снежной пылью, разбавленной мавочьим смехом. Финрод отпустил злобных теней и обессилено привалился спиной к ближайшему дереву.  
Мороки в горошек, ну или, строго говоря, в снежинку, наконец, вырвались на свободу и полетели пугать всех неосторожных и проштрафившихся в новогоднюю ночь. Но кого может действительно напугать приведение в симпатичный белый горошек?  
Раскрашенное снежным вихрем болото превратилось в новогодний каток, по которому, словно заправские фигуристки, скользили русалки в полупрозрачных развевающихся одеяниях. Снежные перья, напоминающие страусиные, украшали их наряды и прически. Недостаток ткани в одеждах с лихвой компенсировало обилие бус, браслетов и ожерелий, замерзшими капельками воды сверкавших не хуже бриллиантов.  
Очень быстро русалки заметили одинокую фигуру Финрода и устремились к нему. Но заяц успел первее, выкатившись из кустов прямо перед эльфом, он кинулся наперерез озерным девам.  
— Девицы-красавицы, этот путник не про вас! — заяц решительно заявил русалкам, смешно уперев лапки в боки.  
Русалки захихикали, но отступили.  
— И без него обойдемся, — сказала одна из них.  
— Вот именно, — поддакнул заяц. — Лучше оборотней погоняйте. А то совсем распоясались. Являются в лес четыре раза в год, а тоже тут из себя коренных жителей начинают корчить!  
— Оборотни? — обрадовались русалки. — Так их же еще приятнее щекотать! Они ведь такие пушистые, когда в волков перекидываются! — и с радостными визгами толпа русалок помчалась на поляну к оборотням.  
Заяц довольно потер лапки.  
— Ну все? Я пошел? Дальше сами справитесь? — спросил он у Тирр.  
— А как же Леголас? — Галадриэль остановила уже намерившегося убежать ушастого.  
— Тут я ничем не помогу. В ледяной дворец никому хода нет. Тем более, Снежная Королева уже вернулась. Захочет — выпустит, а нет — никакими силами вы оттуда эльфа не вызволите. По крайней мере, в эту ночь, — заяц ловко увернулся от руки Владычицы, опять потянувшейся к его ушам, и скрылся в лесу.

Запряженные пегасами сани притормозили у лестницы, горгульи торжественно заняли свои места по ее бокам, Королева величественно ступила на первую ступеньку. Во дворце ее ждали. Те, кто, как она надеялась, уже давно должны были уйти.  
Корона вернула ей величие, но отнюдь не отобрала память. Она помнила, как все прекрасно начиналось прошлой весной. Но потом… Как он посмел сотворить с ней такое? Как осмелился превратить в глупую плаксивую девчонку? Шурша белоснежным подолом, Снежная Королева стремительным шагом вошла в тронный зал. Так и есть — инкуб и возродивший ее эльф.  
Эльф хоть соизволил повернуть голову и кивнул при ее появлении. А этот уставился в пол, будто может увидеть там нечто интересное.  
— Вы еще здесь? — за высокомерием скрывая раздражение, поинтересовалась она.  
— Я не уйду, — инкуб посмотрел в ледяные, а когда-то такие любящие глаза  
— Что тебе нужно? Драгоценности? Деньги? Я наколдую больше алмазов, чем ты сможешь унести — только убирайся!  
— Нет, — покачал головой инкуб. — Я пришел сюда за славой соблазнителя самой неприступной из всех красавиц. А теперь… — он на мгновение замолчал. — А теперь мне все равно. Я и нашел, и потерял здесь куда больше, чем собирался.  
Готовое сорваться с уст Королевы очередное гневное возражение разбилось об его взгляд. Снежная Королева медленно отвернулась и неторопливо, словно успокаивая собственные мысли, прошлась по полупустому тронному залу. Эхо от ударов об лед хрустальных каблучков гулко отражалось от переливающихся северным сиянием стен.  
— Зачем ты спрятал мою корону? — наконец спросила она.  
— Я боялся тебя потерять.  
— Ты обманул меня.  
Инкуб понурил голову.  
— Любовь не может обманывать, — вмешался Леголас. — И любые слова ничего не решат и не изменят. Ответ в твоем сердце, Королева. Если вас соединяло только коварное очарование инкубской сущности, то сейчас чары спали, и ты свободна. Если же между вами было настоящее чувство — никакой волшебный лед не разрушит этого.  
— Эльф, уходи, — прошептала Снежная Королева. — Ты и так сделал больше, чем мог.  
Что-то в ее тоне заставило Леголаса послушаться. На нижней ступеньке лестницы его ждали Владыки с кошкой.  
— Возвращаемся? — спросил Финрод.  
— Да, — кивнул Леголас, — только погодите минутку, — он оглянулся и посмотрел на дворец.  
Из верхних высоких окон вылетела крылатая упряжка, везущая серебристые сани. В них рука об руку стояли Снежная Королева и инкуб. Возможно, принцу показалось, но Снежная Королева чуть заметно ему улыбнулась за секунду до того, как сани развернулись и, с едва слышимым хрустальным перезвоном колокольчиков, полетели рассыпать новогодний снег над всем миром.


	12. Доп. 2: Как Лиара Леголаса продавала

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мини-юмореска с участием Саурона, Трандуила и Леголаса.

Трандуил и Саурон неожиданно для себя исчезают из опалового замка, где они ожидают начала двенадцатого конкурса, и попадают в весьма странное место. В большом зале, судя по элементам архитектуры, находящемся в каком-то замке, вдоль трех стен установлены занавешенные полупрозрачной тканью кабинки. Которые позволяют находящимся внутри видеть происходящее в зале, но самими оставаться скрытыми от чужих взоров. В одной из таких кабинок, где стоит два кресла и столик с напитками, и появляются эльф с майаром.

ТРАНДУИЛ (озирается): Что происходит? Мы еще в шоу? Это какое-то индивидуальное испытание или очередная накладка?  
САУРОН (усаживается в кресло): Сейчас узнаем.

На помост, занимающий четвертую стену залы, выходит Лиара.

Лиара (улыбаясь): Итак, все потенциальные покупатели уже собрались, и я рада объявить очередной благотворительный аукцион Гармонии открытым!

Из остальных кабинок раздаются нестройные и жиденькие аплодисменты.

САУРОН (недоверчиво косится на Лиару): Начало звучит подозрительно благопристойно, и это меня настораживает.  
ТРАНДУИЛ (вздыхает): Меня тоже. (присаживается в соседнее кресло)  
Лиара: Для тех, кто впервые участвует в нашем аукционе, напоминаю. Все вырученные средства пойдут на помощь добру — в тех мирах, где побеждает зло, и злу — там, где имеет место засилье добра.  
ТРАНДУИЛ (в пространство): Интересно, а в Арду они ничего не пошлют?  
САУРОН: Это зачем еще?  
ТРАНДУИЛ: Ну, например, когда твои назгулячьи нетопыри терроризировали мое Лихолесье, нам бы иномирная помощь совсем не помешала.  
САУРОН: А весь Мордор в один кратер превратить — это, по-твоему, не засилье добра?  
Лиара (продолжает с помоста): Большинство лотов участвуют в нашем аукционе добровольно, но… (многозначительно улыбается) Но Вселенная не идеальная, и поэтому некоторых пришлось убеждать более радикальными методами. Итак … Наш первый лот… (делает эффектную паузу, за ее спиной отъезжает ширма и все видят большую клетку, с сидящей в ней эльфом) Наш первый лот — лихолесский принц!!!  
ТРАНДУИЛ (едва не подскакивает): Что?!!! (но тут же берет себя в руки, мрачно) Ну, конечно, чего еще можно было от них ожидать?  
САУРОН (довольно): Все интереснее и интереснее.  
ЛЕГОЛАС (из клетки флегматично рассматривает занавешенные кабинки)  
ТРАНДУИЛ: /Сын, с тобой все в порядке?/  
ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ага, лучше не бывает. Ты здесь один?/  
ТРАНДУИЛ: /Нет, еще Саурон/  
ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): /О, Эру/  
ТРАНДУИЛ: /Как ты вообще тут очутился?/  
ЛЕГОЛАС: /А вы?/  
ТРАНДУИЛ: /Понятия не имеем/  
ЛЕГОЛАС: /Вот я тоже/  
Лиара (официальным тоном): Начинаем торги по первому лоту (бьет молоточком в маленький гонг) Первый лот — право провести вечер и ночь с известным лихолесским принцем Леголасом Трандулионом. Стартовая цена — два бриллианта.  
ТРАНДУИЛ (хватается за голову)  
САУРОН (издевательски): О, какое заманчивое предложение.  
ГОЛОС ИЗ ВТОРОЙ КАБИНКИ: Три бриллианта.  
Лиара: Вы шутите? Да за такие смешные деньги я сама с удовольствием этот лот выкуплю.  
ГОЛОС ИЗ ПЯТОЙ КАБИНКИ: Десять бриллиантов.  
ТРАНДУИЛ (мрачно, но тихо): Не позволю! (громко) Двести бриллиантов.  
Лиара (довольно улыбается): О, покупатели из шестой кабинки настроены серьезно.  
ЛЕГОЛАС (заинтересовано): /Пап это ты?/  
ТРАНДУИЛ: /Молчи уже, позорище на мою голову/  
ЛЕГОЛАС: /Я что ли виноват, что меня сюда затянули?/  
САУРОН (небрежно): Пятьсот бриллиантов.  
ТРАНДУИЛ (подозрительно): Откуда у тебя столько?  
САУРОН: Если бы твои соратники, прежде чем уничтожать мою крепость, немного пошарили бы в ее подвалах, они бы не пожалели.  
ТРАНДУИЛ (надменно): Нам не нужно твое черное золото. И драгоценности твои не нужны. Своих хватает.  
САУРОН (пожимает плечами): Как знаете. (ухмыляется) Вот сейчас и проверим, чья казна глубже.  
ГОЛОС ИЗ ДЕСЯТОЙ КАБИНКИ: Пять тысяч. Бриллиантов.  
Лиара (потирая руки): Пошло дело!  
ТРАНДУИЛ (досадливо крякает): Кто это тут такой богатый?  
САУРОН (морщится): И зачем оно мне надо? (обворожительно улыбается Трандуилу) Разве чтоб тебе нервы попортить. (громко) Десять тысяч.  
ТРАНДУИЛ (резко): Двести тысяч.  
ЛЕГОЛАС (осторожно): /Пап, а наша казна такое выдержит?/  
ТРАНДУИЛ (сквозь зубы): /Выдержит/  
САУРОН: Триста тысяч и два кольца назгулов.  
Лиара: Триста тысяч и два артефакта типа кольцо назгулье — раз, триста тысяч и два артефакта типа кольцо назгулье — два…  
ТРАНДУИЛ (молчит, вцепившись пальцами в подлокотники кресла)  
САУРОН (издевательски): Ну, у тебя еще есть корона Лихолесья.  
ТРАНДУИЛ (озарено): Кстати! (громко) Двести тысяч и вакансия Королевы Лихолесья.  
Лиара (слегка покачивается): Ох! (после паузы) Должна признать, что последнее предложение будет очень сложно перебить.  
САУРОН (легко): Триста тысяч, два кольца назгулов и корона Владычицы Мордора.  
Лиара (думает, медленно): Поскольку, как мы знаем, Мордор будет разрушен, а Лихолесье просуществует еще очень и очень долго, то предыдущее предложение является более ценным, чем это. (улыбается в сторону невидимого ей Саурона) Разве что кто-то сильмариллы на торг выставит.  
САУРОН (фыркает): За какого-то лихолесца? Не дождетесь!  
Лиара (Саурону): Нельзя быть таким меркантильным. (официально) Двести тысяч и корона Королевы Лихолесья — раз, двести тысяч и корона Королевы Лихолесья — два… (Леголасу, тихо) Еще несколько секунд, и будешь называть меня мамочкой.  
ЛЕГОЛАС: Я скорее повешусь. На меллорне.  
ГОЛОС ИЗ ДЕСЯТОЙ КАБИНКИ (веско): Три планеты земного типа со всеми ископаемыми, флорой и фауной.  
Лиара (тоже не ожидала такого поворота): Эээ… уважаемый, а у вас они точно есть?  
ГОЛОС ИЗ ДЕСЯТОЙ КАБИНКИ: Конечно.  
Лиара: А вы уверены, что можете ими распоряжаться? Местное население не будет против, что вы их продаете?  
ГОЛОС ИЗ ДЕСЯТОЙ КАБИНКИ (небрежно-презрительно): Местное население я уничтожил. Там жили люди, а эта раса не заслуживает права на существование.  
Лиара (думает)  
ЛЕГОЛАС (осанве): /Тирр, а я тут, кажется, твоего знакомого сейчас встречу/  
Тирр: /Кого именно? И вообще, куда вы делись?/  
ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не знаю. Попали на какой-то аукцион, который ведет Лиара, а папа и Саурон участвуют в торгах/  
Тирр: /Рррр!!! Ну, я сейчас этой Лиаре!!!/  
ЛЕГОЛАС (встревожено): /Подожди! Тут, похоже, один из абсолютников/  
Тирр (тормозит перед прыжком, подозрительно): /Какой абсолютник?/  
ЛЕГОЛАС: /Помнишь, ты мне рассказывала о драконах-диктаторах, которые патологически ненавидят людей?/  
Тирр: /Конечно, помню. И что?/  
ЛЕГОЛАС: /Думаю, тут один из них/  
Тирр: /А какого он цвета?/  
ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не знаю. Вот сейчас он меня купит, тогда и рассмотрю/  
Тирр (с чувством): /Мит перез!!!/  
ГОЛОС ИЗ ДЕСЯТОЙ КАБИНКИ (Лиаре, с претензией): Что вы замолчали? Или будете утверждать, что какая-то жалкая корона ценнее трех планет?  
Лиара (нехотя): Не буду. (медленно) Три планеты земного типа — раз, три планеты земного типа — два… (оглядывает зал) Ни у кого больше планеты в закромах не завалялись? Три планеты земного типа — два с половиной…  
ГОЛОС ИЗ ДЕСЯТОЙ КАБИНКИ: Сколько можно тянуть?  
Лиара (раздраженно): Раз вы уже почти купили наш первый лот, то хоть выйдите — покажитесь администрации аукциона.

Из кабинки выбирается крупный золотой дракон.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Тирр, он золотой/  
Тирр: /Мамммочкиии…/  
ЛЕГОЛАС: /Настолько плохо?/  
Тирр: /Еще хуже!/  
Лиара (вымученно): Три планеты земного типа — два и три четверти…

В кабинке Саурона и Трандуила появляется слегка нервно-бледная Ли.

Ли (в пространство): Ну, если у этой гармонии тут безопасность не на должном уровне… Я ее с того света достану. (откидывает шторку, выходит из кабинки, машет ручкой дракону, небрежно) Привет, золотистенький!  
ЗОЛОТОЙ ДРАКОН (вздрагивает, не веря своим глазам, потом зеленеет, краснеет, звереет, подскакивает): Ах, ты — #################(censored)!!!!!! (с рычанием кидается на Ли)  
Лиара (возмущенно): Нарушать правила поведения на МОЕМ аукционе??!!! (мечет в дракона полновесные молнии)  
ЗОЛОТОЙ ДРАКОН (хотя молнии не причиняют ему видимого вреда, но он отвлекается на Лиару и плюется в нее пламенем, перед девушкой вспыхивает защитный экран)  
Лиара: Убрать нарушителя!!!  
ЗОЛОТОЙ ДРАКОН (исчезает)  
Лиара (ему в спину): И объявить персоной нон грата в этом мире на ближайшие сто тысяч лет!!!  
Ли (философски): А ему не привыкать. Он и так не въездной в добрую половину всех миров.  
Лиара: А чего это он на тебя так вызверился?  
Ли (отмахивается): Я у него уже давно числюсь в верхних строчках списка смертельных врагов. Привыкла уже.  
Тирр (появляется): Вот-вот. Она привыкла. А бедной кошке от драконов-диктаторов вообще достается непонятно за что.  
Ли (Тирр): Не ворчи.  
Лиара (вкрадчиво, с намеком): Ну, раз с драконом-нарушителем мы уже разобрались, может, незваные гости покинут этот аукцион?  
Ли: Ага. Только заберем то, что кое-кто умыкнул с нашего шоу.  
Лиара (невинно): А? Что?  
Ли (укоризненно): То-то! (исчезает вместе с Тирр, Трандуилом, Сауроном и Леголасом)  
Лиара (вздыхает): Эх… И корона Лихолесья уплыла, и корона Мордора, и целых три планеты… (патетично) Нет в мире гармонии!


	13. Доп. 3: Кошачьи семейные перипетии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рассказ по ходу сюжета ЭПП-4. Кроме авторских, других персонажей нет.

_Большая черная трехглазая кошка мягко приземлилась на четыре лапы. Почему ты никогда не зовешь меня? Ты же знаешь, я приду, все равно почувствую и приду. Почему ты опять доходишь до самого края? Ведь даже я не знаю, что ждет тебя там. Прикосновение моей души нечаянно переписало твою судьбу, слишком сильно изменив при этом. Но оно связало нас навеки. Учитывая, что ты — бессмертна, а для меня время в иных мирах ничего не значит, вряд кто-то из нас дождется, чтобы оно избавило нас от этой связи. Так зачем ты опять лезешь в петлю? Ведь при каждом новом воскрешении ты теряешь еще одну частичку себя._

 

Эльфийка задумчиво изучала свою добычу. Несколько древних монет и старые, полуистлевшие бумаги. Не такая уж хорошая оплата за выполненную работу. Но, помня, сколько она разыскивала этот архив, Лиэслотариэнь согласна была провести то секретное донесение не только через весь Кханд и восточные степи, а от самого Линдона до Харада. Она засела за чтение, спустя полчаса поднялась с непонятным выражением.  
Прошлое, такая тоненькая нить. А если он тогда не погибнет? Сколько судеб это затронет? По крайней мере, одну. Если он останется жив, мать никогда не встретит отца, а сама она, вероятнее всего, так и не родится. Забавно. Она исчезнет? Или воскресивший ее чужой дух выдержит и это?  
Лиэлотариэнь прошлась по запыленному подвалу архива. Что изменится? Будет ли мать тогда счастлива? У нее родятся другие дети, и она не уйдет так рано в Валинор? А отец? Что, отец? У него так и останутся погибшая жена и сын. Только не будет случайной и безумной любви сына авари к прекрасной и одинокой нольдор. Их не объединит боль потери и она же не разлучит, ничего не оставив за собой.  
Ничего, не считая самой Лиэслотариэнь. Но она так и не посмела вернуться после первого орочьего плена. Мать тогда почти сразу уплыла в Валинор. А отца она один раз мельком видела в человеческом городе, но не подошла. Побоялась, что он увидит ее изменение. Поймет, насколько, она стала другой. С тех пор как ее оживило столкновение с рурром, она вообще избегала эльфов, предпочитая жить среди людей.  
Она ездила гонцом в самые опасные земли, проводя больше времени в Умбаре, Кханде и Хараде, чем на землях правого берега Андуина. Ее не останавливали даже горные границы Мордора. Чего она там не видала? Назгулы, и те не могли сравниться с чудовищами из ее снов.  
Рядовые орки скоро научились не приставать к чокнутой эльфе. До этого было несколько пленов. Для нее первые два закончились смертью, но захватывавшим ее оркам она приносила куда больше несчастий.  
Лиэслотариэнь посмотрела на свои тонкие пальцы, с изящными ноготками. Трудно в это поверить, но однажды эта нежная ручка вырвала горло напавшему на нее орку. Она не хотела. Сработали рефлексы. Даже не бабкины-кошкины, а той чудачки, которая не дала ей умереть первый раз.  
Она лишь раз видела ее. Когда Тирр после второй смерти своей эльфийской внучки со всей, иногда так свойственной ей безапелляционностью заявила, что никуда не отпустит ее без обучающей экскурсии. Единственное положительное, что вынесла для себя Лиэслотариэнь из визита к названной "матушке" — что у кое-кого голова еще более больная, а с родословной бардак в три раза хуже, чем у нее самой.  
С тех пор у нее появилась интересная идея — разрушить собственное прошлое на корню. Перестать существовать, уничтожив саму возможность рождения. Осталась мелочь. Почти десяток тысячелетий, разделяющий сегодняшний день и тот ключевой момент в прошлом, когда погиб человек, которого любила ее мать, и который не был ей отцом. Но она знала, кто ей может помочь. В конце концов, именно она, ее "вторая мамочка" виновата, что так все сложилось. Пусть теперь обеспечивает ее возможностью все исправить. Ну, или довести до конца.

* * *

Лиэ приземлилась на одну из самых верхних крыш Ангбанда. Мысленно улыбнулась, вспомнив, как во время второго плена доводила орков до белого каления своей привычкой сбегать на крыши. Высоты она не боялась никогда, а уж с тех пор, как заразилась рурровским видением мира — и подавно.  
Лиэслотариэнь начала распаковывать утащенные со складов галактического корпуса ящики. Если верить архивам, которые она разыскала в Кханде, сегодня в Ангбанд приведут или уже привели эльфа, так и не ставшего мужем ее матери. Эльфийка подошла к самому большому ящику и нажала кнопку распаковки. Стенки гармошкой сползли вниз, открывая ее взору тушку зеленого дракона в пару человеческих или эльфийских ростов.  
— Маскировочный костюм-полу броня для работы на планетах типа Дракии, — прошептала Лиэ, убеждая себя в том, что перед ней стоит не настоящий дракон, а лишь хитрое инопланетное оборудование.  
Драконистый костюм не подавал никаких признаков самостоятельной жизни, и Лиэ мысленно высмеяла себя. Чего она испугалась? Это как лук или кинжал. Всего лишь оружие. И не важно, как оно выглядит. Девушка обошла дракона, откинула заднюю панель и достала костюм оператора. Оглянулась на громаду Ангбанда за своей спиной и, на всякий случай спрятавшись за драконом, стала переодеваться. Не хватало еще стриптиз тут устраивать. Вдруг какого орка на крыши понесет? Облачивший в тонкий серебристо-стальной материал, она спрятала свою одежду в багажное отделение в нижней части дракона. Ту да же отправилось большинство захваченных из матушкиного мира коробок и ящиков. Остался только один, по размерам уступавший лишь коробке с самим драконом — универсальный огнемет.  
Лиэ распаковала его и попыталась поднять, но он оказался слишком тяжел. Тогда эльфийка полезла в дракона, рассудив, что с помощью его лап захватит с собой неподъемное оружие. Вскарабкавшись по короткому хвосту, она очутилась в середине. Протянула руки в предназначенные для них отделения и включила одну из управляющих клавиатур, находящихся как раз чуть выше свободно лежащей в захватах кисти. Активизировала функцию "настройка на оператора". Тут же к ней со всех сторон потянулись зажимы, во многих местах плотно обхватывая руки и ноги. Лиэ подавила желание вырваться. Спокойнее, так и должно быть, она читала в инструкции.  
Когда костюм полностью подстроился к ней, с тихим шелестом закрылась задняя панель, перед левым глазом зажглась картинка с обзорных камер, встроенных костюму-дракону в глаза, а перед правым — компьютерное меню. Лиэ медленно пошевелила одной рукой. Как тяжело. Труднее, чем в симуляторе, на котором она тренировалась.  
Дракон поднял одну переднюю лапу, потом вторую, сделал шаг назад и вернулся вперед — Лиэ привыкала управлять новым громоздким "телом". Потом дракон нагнулся и взял в лапы огнемет, напоминающий средне толстое короткое бревно, но не в пример тяжелее, чем обычное дерево. Лиэ попыталась накинуть ремешок на плечо и поняла, что настолько тонкая операция у нее не получится. На секунду она запаниковала. Потом выключила костюм, освободилась из зажимов и выбралась наружу. Дракон так и застыл с огнеметом в лапах. Лиэ подпрыгнула, уцепилась за одну из лап, подтянулась, отчаянно надеясь, что костюм не потеряет равновесие и не завалится прямо на нее, взобралась на спину дракону и через его голову накинула ему на плечо ремешок огнемета. Потом легко соскочила и вернулась внутрь костюма.  
В последний раз все проверив, она нацелила огнемет на крышу в десятке шагов перед собой, переключилась в режим плазмы, потом зажмурилась и нажала на курок. Действительность превзошла самые смелые ожидания. Наверное, в техническом описании возможностей оружия это звучало как-то иначе, но для Лиэ результат ее выстрела представлял собой большой бум, много дыма, огня и ударную волну, которая сбила ее с ног и заставила костюм-дракона шлепнуться на собственный короткий хвост.  
— Ой, мама! — испуганно пискнула Лиэ.  
Какая мама? Тут же мысленно одернула себя она. Та, что уплыла в Валинор после известия об ее первом пленении? Или "матушка", что своим вмешательством не дала ей погибнуть и сделала из нее неизвестно что? Так первая в обморок бы упала, увидев чем ее дочурка тут занимается, а вторая — отчитала бы за бестолковость. Она ведь с такими костюмчиками ловчее и привычнее, чем иной эльф с луком обращается.  
Сцепив зубы, Лиэ перекатилась на корточки и решительно прыгнула в образовавшуюся в крыше дыру. В инструкции написано, что костюм выдерживает падение с высоты до пятидесяти метров? Не могут же в Ангбанде быть настолько высокие потолки? Или могут?  
Додумать она не успела. Пол ударил дракона по лапам и устремился к морде. Лиэ инстинктивно успела выставить вперед руку и не распласться совсем уж плашмя на камнях на радость осоловело уставившимся на новоявление оркам. Хоть костюм, наверняка, смягчил удар, ощущение было не из приятных. Лиэ посмотрела на дыру в потолке. Метров пять-семь, не больше. Эру, что же должен чувствовать оператор, свалившийся в этой драконьей шкуре с пятидесяти метров?  
С трудом справляясь с громоздкими конечностями, Лиэ поднялась на задние ноги-лапы и направила на орков огнемет. Те предупреждению не вняли, пришлось выпустить несколько струй пламени на минимальной мощности. Наглядная демонстрация подействовала гораздо лучше. Правда, в нее тут же полетели болты стрелы и кинжалы. Зато орки разбежались у нее из-под носа и освободили дорогу. А орочий обстрел ее совершенно не волновал. Ибо, как утверждалось в инструкции, броня костюма выдерживала попадание титановых пуль до какой-то там скорости.  
Лиэ медленно зашагала в сторону лестницы. Орки побежали следом. Один особо ушлый запрыгнул ей на спину, но Лиэ с размаху прислонилась к ближайшей стеночке, разом отбив желание у остальных преследователей на подобные подвиги.  
Сканер-локатор исправно выдавал карту ближайших этажей, а заранее введенная в компьютер информация о разнице температуры тела эльфов и орков, позволяла не задерживаться на ненужных ей этажах.  
Наконец периодически плюющийся огнем в окружающих дракошка дошагал до тюремных подземелий. Лиэ облегченно вздохнула, увидев на сканере перед собой наличие эльфов. Она уже начала опасаться, как бы ее затянувшаяся вылазка не вызвала серьезной тревоги в орочьем гарнизоне, и на борьбу с ней не прислали бы кого-то слишком серьезного, типа тех же Балрогов.  
Лиэ вломилась в тюремный коридор, включила прожектор и быстро осмотрела пленников. Вот он! Она видела это лицо лишь на материнской вышивке, которую та старательно прятала от дочери, но, тем не менее, сразу узнала. Половина дела сделана. Осталась мелочь. Лиэ развернулась к походу, через который только прошла, включила огнемет на режим плавления и направила на стену над дверями. Через четверть часа и она, и пленники были надежно замурованы.  
Пленные эльфы отнюдь не обрадовались приходу незнакомого дракона. А, пока тот заплавлял единственный вход, и вовсе погрустнели. Лиэ бросила взгляд на индикатор температуры за костюмом и мысленно охнула. Вот идиотка! Да, она же их чуть живьем не зажарила! Выключив огнемет, она попыталась припомнить, нет ли в захваченном ею оборудовании чего-нибудь для стремительного охлаждения. Но то ли, действительно, ничего не было, то ли она просто не дочитала до соответствующего пункта в инструкции.  
Не обращая внимания на то, что несколько пленников уже потеряли сознание, Лиэ постаралась не паниковать и следовать заранее намеченному плану. Она ввела команду, и из ноздрей дракона повалил снотворный газ. То, что на эльфов он действует, она проверила еще на матушкиной базе — использовав себя в качестве подопытного кролика.  
Когда заснули последние пленники, Лиэ выключила костям и, задержав дыханье, открыла заднюю панель. Словно в печку выпрыгнула, подумала она, роясь в багажном отделении в поисках кислородной маски и лазерного резака. Потом пошла к решеткам. К счастью, лазер проходил сквозь ржавые прутья, словно сквозь бумажные. Когда она на базе тренировалась на арматуре, было намного сложнее.  
Открыв все клетки и разрезав цепи, приковывавшие некоторых пленников к стенам, она начала стаскивать всех в одну кучу. Несмотря на защитный костюм оператора от невыносимой жары у нее слегка кружилась голова.  
"В костюме дракона ведь есть запас воды!" — неожиданно вспомнила Лиэ и побежала к застывшему дракону. Едва найдя в полумраке кнопку открытия технического сектора, она вытащила тяжелую канистру, окунула в нее голову, намочив волосы, а потом вылила всю воду на пленников. Некоторые из них слабо зашевелились, но, находясь под действием снотворного, так и не пришли в себя.  
— Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, — сама себе прошептала Лиэ, доставая из багажника последний ящик с нуль-переходниками и управляющей консолью.  
Прикинув на глаз расстояние, она с помощью лазерного резака выбила небольшие углубления в полу и положила туда четыре нуль-переходника. Потом включила консоль и проверила погрешность размещения. Крайний левый пришлось немного смещать. Буквально на несколько сантиметров, но он нарушал правильный квадрат.  
Потом пришел черед верхней четверки. До потолка оказалось слишком далеко, и Лиэ опять активировала костюм дракона. Больше всего боясь повредить его мощными пальцами хрупкие телескопические держатели, она по очереди подносила каждый из них к потолку. После освобождала одну руку из костюма, второй-драконьей продолжая придерживать сложный агрегат, и с консоли включала капсульные болты, микровзрывами намертво прикреплявшие основание телескопического держателя к каменному потолку.  
Когда все четыре держателя были установлены, она очередной раз выбралась из дракона и отрегулировала верхние нуль-переходники. Она поворачивала гибкие и выдвигающиеся стебельки держателей, чтобы укрепленные на их концах нуль-переходники образовывали правильный куб. После ввела координаты перемещения и активировала разовый нуль-т переход.  
С тихим "хлоп" и неяркой вспышкой из подземелья исчезла куча эльфов вместе с пятью сантиметрами пола, на котором они лежали, и восемью нуль-переходниками, которые самоуничтожатся стразу после перемещения.  
Лиэ обессилено привалилась к горячей стене. Уже почти совсем-совсем все. Едва заставив себя подняться, она пошла к дракону, достала свою одежду, сняла костюм оператора и переоделась. Стало еще жарче. В голове билось — только бы не исчезнуть сейчас, пока она все не закончила. Уже плохо соображая от жары и усталости, она включила самоуничтожение на трехминутный таймер и побрела в самый дальний конец коридора.  
Как и обещала инструкция, взрыв был очень аккуратным. До нее долетели лишь небольшие камушки, а обвалилось вообще всего две секции потолка над и так намертво заплавленным входом.  
Лиэслотариэнь слезящимися от дыма глазами посмотрела на свою руку. Та и не подумала исчезать. Эльфийка грустно хмыкнула. А на что она рассчитывала? Что она, как только спасет возлюбленного матери, так сразу и развоплотится? С чего бы это? Она ведь не родится не сейчас, а, Эру знает, через сколько десятков столетий. И что теперь? Если она вернется в свое время, она сразу исчезнет? Или нет? От этих вопросов заболела голова.  
Лиэ бросила взгляд на постепенно оседающую пыль на месте взрыва. Как и должно было быть, ни от дракона, ни от огнемета, ни от остальных технических новшеств не осталось и следа. Хоть здесь она все сделала правильно. Она хорошо помнила наставления Тирр, что нельзя в прошлое тащить изобретения из будущего. Лиэ вздохнула. Тирр…  
В первую секунду увидев три кошачьих глаза Лиэ решила, что ей померещилось. Но уже в следующее мгновение она осознала, что скорее весь Ангбанд окажется галлюцинацией, чем ее бабуля.  
— Тирр, что ты тут делаешь?! — подскакивая, выпалила она.  
— Об этом надо спрашивать у тебя, — промурлыкала кошка.  
Лиэ возмущенно уставилась на как ни в чем не бывало разлегшуюся на каменном полу кошку.  
— Я знаю, что я здесь делаю! Но как и зачем тебя сюда принесло?  
— Ты меня позвала.  
— Я тебя не звала!  
— А как бы я тогда тут очутилась? — Тирр хитро прищурила левый глаз на эльфийку.  
— Не морочь мне голову. Я знаю, звала я тебя или не звала.  
— Хорошо, значит не звала, — покладисто согласилась Тирр, — А только захотела позвать.  
— Я не хотела!  
— Мда? — Тирр взмахнула хвостом. — Вероятно, подсознательно хотела. Ибо, — кошка наставительно ткнула кончиком хвоста в эльфийку, — Если бы твой зов не создал низкоуровневый энергетический канал, я бы не смогла здесь оказаться.  
Лиэ поняла, что спорить с кошкой бесполезно. Тирр невменяема и упряма. С ней можно спорить и ругаться, можно даже игнорировать ее, но она все равно будет появляться там, где считает нужным. И раз уж кошка вбила в свою ушастую голову, что ей необходимо присутствовать при каждой новой попытке гибели Лиэслотариэнь, то хоть в будущее сбегай, хоть в прошлое — от Тирр все равно не отвязаться.  
Помолчав несколько минут, Лиэ спросила:  
— Тирр, что я такое?  
— Не знаю. Эльфийка?  
— Ты же знаешь, что нет.  
Тирр, прищурившись, посмотрела на Лиэслотариэнь, изучая ее в энергетическом спектре.  
— А, по-моему, вполне себе эльфийка. Явно не человек и уж ни разу не рурр.  
— Но тогда почему я жива?  
Тирр фыркнула.  
— Ты думала, если изменишь прошлое и ликвидируешь возможность своего рождения, то тут же растаешь в воздухе аки облачко?  
— Ну… Где-то так, — смущенно призналась Лиэ.  
Тирр еще раз фыркнула.  
— Гуманодиды, — проворчала она. — Что эльфы, что люди — все одинаковые. Сами толком не разберутся, а уже что-то менять лезут, — трехглазая строго посмотрела на эльфийку. — Исчезнуть тебе захотелось? Суицидом решила заняться?  
— Нет, — тихо возразила Лиэ. — Лишь исправить ненормальность в моем лице.  
Кошка картинно закатила глаза.  
— Еще одна на мой нечастный хвост! То сначала твоя мамаша своей уникальностью и непринадлежностью ни к одной расе страдала, теперь ты начала. Это у вас семейное, да? Ну, ладно, в создании твоей мамаши я непосредственно участвовала, хоть и не вполне умышленно. А с тобой-то мне с какого ляду возиться?  
— Я тебя не звала, — так же тихо сказала Лиэ.  
"Ты сказала, не то, что подумала", — мысленно возразила Тирр, — "Нехорошо обманывать бабушку. А бабушку, способную читать мысли — вообще некрасиво!"  
"Я подумала, что если ты так уж совсем не причем, то почему мне все время сняться твои сны??!!!" — Лиэ давно обещала себе, что никогда не будет высказывать Тирр этого упрека. Но ведь, если разобраться, она не высказала, а лишь подумала.  
Тирр выдала одно из своих загадочных движений хвоста.  
"Твоей приемной мамаше досталась вся моя память на момент ее рождения, а тебе, как следующему поколению — уже только отголоски. Да и те большей частью в подсознание ушли"  
"Ну, спасибо", — с сарказмом поблагодарила Лиэ, — "Уж лучше бы они в сознании были, а так не знаешь, чего от собственной психики ждать. У меня вообще ничего нет от вас, кроме этих снов, переворачивающих мне душу! Она хоть может пространство читать, еще кое-что по мелочам. А я?! Осталась такой же обычной эльфийкой, но со снами, от которых любая нормальная эльфийка давно бы с ума сошла и в залы Мандоса отправилась. А я даже туда не могу попасть! Ведь так?"  
— Ты пять минут назад настаивала, что не эльфийка. Чего же ты хочешь? — мягко спросила Тирр.  
— Я не знаю, что я такое.  
Тирр встала и бесшумно прошлась по каменному закутку.  
— Ты была эльфийкой, — начала она.  
— Знаю, — перебила ее Лиэ.  
— Но ты изменилась на энергетическом уровне, — продолжила Тирр. — Это изменение никогда не проявится внешне и никогда не отразится на своих способностях и талантах, но, тем не менее, оно есть.  
— Почему? Почему у нее проявилось, а у меня нет? Неужели одно поколение так много значит?  
— Нет, — покачала головой Тирр. — Но способности рурров не могут проявляться у гуманоидов.  
— Но… — Лиэ искренне растерялась. — А разве мамуля не человек, вернее, не дриада, ну, в смысле — не этот ваш — не гуманоид?  
— Она выглядит как человек только потому, что хочет так выглядеть. А на самом деле она полиморф. Я видела ее и в облике гигантского кенгуру, и в облике змеи, и когда она становилась деревом. Поверь, человеческое обличье для нее далеко не самое естественное, пусть и одно из любимых.  
Лиэ несколько секунд молча переваривала услышанное, а потом с горечью спросила.  
— Тогда какой толк с этой энергетики, если я вообще никак и никогда не смогу ее использовать?  
— Толк есть, — хмыкнула Тирр. — Например, мне несравнимо легче вытаскивать тебя после очередной почти-гибели чем настоящего эльфа. Или то, из-за чего ты так переживала перед моим приходом, — заметив непонимающий взгляд Лиэ, Тирр пояснила. — Из-за своего энергетического изменения ты уже не принадлежишь полностью к этому миру. Поэтому и не исчезнешь даже когда не родишься.  
— И не смогу нормально умереть и попасть в залы Мандоса, — поддакнула эльфийка.  
— Да, — согласилась кошка.  
— Прекрасно, — вздохнула Лиэ. — Но как я вообще существую, если никогда не рожусь?  
Тирр хитро прищурила все три глаза.  
— А как я участвовала в колонизации планеты, на которой спустя столетия появилась моя раса?  
— Парадокс? — спросила эльфийка.  
— Понятие парадокса придумали люди. А с точки зрения рурров все совершенно логично и в твоем, и в моем случае.  
— Неправильная у вас логика, — улыбнулась Лиэ.  
— Эльфы все время так говорят, — хмыкнула Тирр. — Люди — тоже.  
— Мне кажется, или тут стало попрохладнее? — Лиэ только сейчас заметила, что уже давно не изнывает от жары, а упирающиеся в сипну камни, ощущаются как и положено холодным стенам в подземелье.  
— Тепло — это энергия. А энергию можно впитывать. Почти любую.  
— А почему мы тут сидим? — наконец дошло до Лиэ. — Почему мы не уходим по той щели, по которой ты сюда проникла?  
— Я же говорила тебе, что пришла не по щели, а по вызову.  
— Но ведь я помню, любой проход оставляет за собой щель.  
— Правильно, — согласилась Тирр. — Но с одним маленьким уточнением, когда я проходила сюда, в предыдущем мире вызов пробил пространство на расстоянии нескольких метров над землей, а сейчас эта, надо заметить, очень маленькая щель уже поднялась выше стратосферы, а через полчасика вообще будет в открытом космосе. Ты еще не научилась дышать в вакууме? — с сарказмом поинтересовалась Тирр. — Я пока — нет.  
— Но если ты прошла по линии вызова сюда, по вызову можешь и уйти? Неужели тебя не может позвать кто-нибудь еще?  
— Лиэ, — кошка укоризненно покачала головой. — Ты совсем все забыла? Ради небес, даже Леголас лучше запоминает то, что я рассказываю ему о руррах.  
— Ты не можешь никого забрать с собой в вызов, я помню, — сказала Лиэ. — Но хоть сама выберешься, а потом за мной вернешься.  
— Когда потом? Ты от расстроенных чувств совсем с мозгами поссорилась? Чтобы вернуться сюда по щелям мне могут понадобиться годы.  
— Прекрасно, — вспылила Лиэ. — Так и будет тут вдвоем задыхаться?  
— Ну, зачем сразу задыхаться, да еще и вдвоем? — Тирр хитро прищурилась. — Я сейчас свалюсь в обморок, перейду в призрачное состояние и так затерроризирую местных, что они сами нас на щитах вынесут — лишь бы избавиться.  
— Но, Тирр, это же Ангбанд! Тут слишком опасно!  
— Что я, злодейских крепостей не видела? — отмахнулась кошка. — Надо только не попадаться на глаза товарищу Морготу, а совсем остальным местным мой призрак не по зубам. Особенно, пока моя тушка валяется в безопасности в этом подвале. Но! — Тирр строго подняла кончик хвоста. — Как только отсюда выберемся, ты отправляешься к мамаше в галактический корпус, и будешь там сидеть, пока всю их технику не освоишь так, чтобы она тебе роднее лука стала!  
— Тиииир! — просительно протянула Лиэслотариэнь. — Может, не надо?  
— Что, Тирр? — взвилась кошка. — Я что ли у тебя лук с кинжалами забрала и огнемет в руки всучила? Я?  
Лиэслотариэнь потупила взгляд.  
— Учись отвечать за свои поступки, — Тирр перебила опять начавшую возражать эльфийку резким взмахом хвоста. — Я знаю, что умеешь. Но не в том смысле. Раз полезла к нуль-т, гидравлическим костюмам и огнеметам, то больше никакого Средиземья. Будешь сидеть у мамаши в галактическом корпусе как миленькая!  
— Там хоть эльфы есть? — жалобно спросила Лиэ.  
— Ксенофобка, — буркнула кошка. — Куда ж без эльфов? Не то, чтобы слишком много, но несколько остроухих везде найдется.


	14. Доп. 4: Дорогою проклятых

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Про использование Сауроном одного из главных призов шоу, который сперла для него Мриярр.

Внезапно существование обрело форму, а пространство — материальность. Майар с удивлением осознал, что снова может видеть, слышать, ощущать и, мало того, у него опять есть тело, которое как раз сейчас куда-то проваливается. Сколько бы его ни продержали за гранью бытия, тысячелетние рефлексы никуда не делись — Гортауэр сгруппировался в падении и не бесславно шмякнулся на черный мраморный пол, а вполне достойно приземлился. После чего попытался понять, куда его упало, и вообще, что значит такое хоть и весьма перспективное, но совершенно неожиданное изменение незавидного положения поверженного темного Властелина.  
Если с первым вопросом особых проблем не возникло — бывший Владыка Мордора оказался в огромном практически пустом зале, где кроме него находилась только большая черная трехглазая кошка с неестественно длинным хвостом, то со вторым оставалась сплошная неясность.  
— Очухался? — фамильярно поинтересовалась хвостатая.  
Все еще плохо понимая, что происходит, Гортауэр тем не менее был уверен, что никакие посторонние кошки не имеют права так пренебрежительно к нему обращаться. И тут же попытался пресечь данное безобразие. Однако оно оказалось слишком ловким и прыгучим. И пресекаться решительно не захотело.  
— Эээ… Саушка, ку-ку! Совсем память отшибло? — возмутилась кошка с безопасного расстояния. — И это мне вместо "спасибо", да?  
Саурон задумался и, все еще продолжая удивляться, нашел в собственной памяти не меньше несуразностей, чем в происходящем. Шоу, эльфы, кошки, конкурсы…Майару захотелось схватиться за голову, но он сдержал столь недостойный порыв. Что самое ненормальное, лишняя память шла будто параллельно обычным Мордорским событиям, охоте на хоббитов, войне с очередным союзом светлых сил…  
— Ну? — поинтересовалась кошка. — Провел ревизию воспоминаний?  
— Сгинь, хвостатая!  
— Ага. Счаз. С разбегу! — огрызнулась трехглазая.  
— Мриярр! — рявкнул Саурон и оглянулся в поисках чего-то тяжелого и увесистого, чем можно было запустить в нахалку. Ничего бросательного в зале не было, а швыряться стоящим у дальней стены троном было как-то несолидно. Идею догнать кошку и слегка придушить майар уже оставил — свеженайденные воспоминания убеждали в полной ее бесперспективности.  
— Как тебе твой новый мирок?  
— В частности этот стилизованный черно-мраморный зал с каменным троном? Прэлэстно, — с сарказмом кивнул майар. — Кстати, я же вроде проиграл шоу, разве нет?  
— Проиграл, — кивнула кошка.  
— Тогда почему я получил приз?  
— А я его сперла, — зубасто оскалилась Мриярр.  
— Эру! — Саурон опять подавил желание схватиться за голову. — Я сюда никто не придет его отбирать?  
— Будто ты отдашь.  
— Нет, конечно. Но хотелось бы знать заранее. И соответственно подготовиться к встрече.  
— Не придет, — сдвинула плечами кошка. — Этот приз не как торжественный кубок, который можно и угнать, и потом законному владельцу вернуть, а скорее как тортик — если его съел не тот, кому положено, то обратно все равно не отыграешь.  
— Ясно, — медленно кивнул Саурон. все еще несколько с трудом разбираясь в двух наборах параллельной памяти. — А шоу уже закончилось?  
Мриярр покачала головой:  
— Тирр там все еще возится со своими эльфами и, вероятно, пытается найти новые призы на замену умыкнутого мной.  
— Ага, - глубокомысленно изрек Саурон. — А в этом мире, кроме нас из шоу никого нет?  
— Как тебе сказать… — Мриярр загадочно выгнула хвост.  
— Кошка!  
— Ррррр! — проворчала хвостатая. — И чуть что, так сразу "кошка"! Ты это уже с такими интонациями как Кэрдан говоришь.  
— Вы с Тирр кого угодно достанете. Лучше сразу во всем сознавайся, а то я же все равно узнаю.  
— Ладно, — кивнула Мриярр, — во-первых, ради мирового равновесия при внедрении куда-то темных сил, необходимо засунуть туда же примерно такое же количество светлых.  
— То есть? — подозрительно прищурился Саурон.  
— Вместе с тобой я запихнула в этот мир еще нескольких эльфов.  
— Кого? Сколько?  
— Параноик! Что я совсем с дуба упала, из Арды изначальной эльфов тягать? Эти остроухие в сотнях измерений водятся. Вот я и надергала пучок по разным мирам.  
— И много эльфов дают за одного темного майара?  
— Фффррр! Между прочим, мироздание с калькулятором не стоит и не пересчитывает. Тут лишь очень примерное соответствие нужно.  
— Мне просто интересно. Так скольких таки?  
— Четверых, — наконец ответила кошка, профилактически прячась за одну из колонн.  
— Лентяйка, - резюмировал Саурон. — Лень было больше приволочь, да?  
Мриярр лишь возмущенно рыкнула.  
— А во-вторых? — продолжил допытываться Саурон.  
— Что "во-вторых"?  
— Ты сказала "во-первых", значит, есть и "во-вторых".  
— Вот дотошный же, — вздохнула Мриярр. — А еще именно сюда в свое время провалился из шоу Румилка-вампирка. Все, больше никаких нюансов нет. И вообще, достал меня уже своими расспросами! — фыркнула Мриярр и, взмахнув хвостом, вскочила в пространственную щель, пролегавшую слева от трона.  
Саурон несколько секунд смотрел вслед исчезнувшему кошачьему хвосту, потом подошел к одному из немногих окон. Пейзаж дивно соответствовал внутреннему мрачному убранству. Сколько хватало взора, вокруг замка простиралась каменистая буро-бордовая равнина, щедро усеянная серыми зубьями небольших, но острых скал. Вдалеке виднелся горный массив, за которым как раз то ли скрывалось садящееся солнце, то ли поднималось восходящее.  
— Почти как дома, — пробормотал Гортауэр. — Немного не хватает копоти от вулкана и грозовых облаков. А орки в комплекте идут? Или придется новых создавать?


End file.
